Frozen: The Ice And Wind Saga
by marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: There was once a prophecy, that a Storm King and an Ice Queen would rise. Will they be able to restore a lasting peace to the realm, or will it fall to chaos? Please read the Foreword! It contains a better summary and guide to the Saga. Complete. Cover art by Racerchic. I.C.E. Award winner as of 6/4/2014.
1. Foreword and Prologue

This is an anthology, a collection of all my works that began with the writing of Ice and Wind, or the story of two rulers, both wielding powerful magics, and how they truly became protectors of the realm. Some of the contents herein have been posted before, though they were incomplete.

Since that story, many others have been written. Some have been short stories, others long adventures. Some parts were spawned by a collaboration with my wife to bring more detail to certain parts of the saga. But there was a distinct lack of continuity aside from our heroes and their families.

In this anthology, that continuity will be established, in ways even I didn't truly expect until well after I began. It was always there, hiding in the background, but by releasing the original works separately, a great many things that should not have been cast aside were left out of the storyline. That said, we do not jump right into the action, so please, give it a few chapters to really get going.

Before we go any further, I'd like to reiterate that I do not own Frozen, nor any of its characters. I do, however, own my OCs, and will put them through whatever trials I see fit. Some of them participate behind the scenes of Frozen, and so we will see parts of the movie through their eyes.

For those of you who have followed my work, or have read some of it before, this is not just a re-release of some of my work in one place. Much content has been added, and more detail has been placed in what was already released. Underpinnings of the saga are brought into a little more light. And I will strive to ensure that what has been added will only make this series better than what you remember.

For those of you joining me for the very first time, sit down and hold on. As many of my readers will tell you, you are in for one wild ride. Prophesy, love, hatred, jealousy, sacrifice, and revenge will all be presented in the best way I know how. By the end, every character will have faced serious trials, but not all of them will escape unscathed. Some may not survive.

The saga is far from over, but it will eventually find its conclusion. In the meantime, enjoy the read, and please leave your reviews. If you know what is coming, please pretend you are reading this for the first time (parts of it, you will be). If you like what you've read, say so. If you don't like what you've read, please tell me in a review. Creativity needs both praise and criticism, and you won't hurt my feelings by telling me what you didn't like.

Because the Summary box is not large enough, I am adding, for lack of a better term, a Saga Guide here (I will update this as we reach new sections of the Saga):

**Part One: A Different Perspective** \- begins in chapter two.

**Part Two: Ice and Wind** \- begins in chapter fourteen. A note here: many of the first chapters in this Part of the Saga are letters between two main characters. It essentially depicts how their relationship grew and blossomed into love. If you aren't interested in sappy, Elsa x OC action, you can skip some chapters, beginning with 16, though you will miss some small details that come back later. However, make sure you hit chapters 18 and 23, as they are critical to the plot. It picks back up again in chapter 29, even though there are a few letters included there.

**Part Three: Unexpected Enchantings** \- begins in chapter forty-nine.

**Part Four: Frozen Sacrifices** \- begins in chapter sixty-seven.

**Part Five: Desolation** \- begins in chapter eighty-six. Never before published.

**Part Six: On The Edge** \- never before published

And now, without further ado, I bring to you:

**Frozen: The Ice and Wind Saga**

* * *

**Prologue: A Prophecy, and a Death **

**Some 250 years before the main events in Disney's Frozen**

Aleksander lay in bed, thinking back on the events that defined his life.

His youth had been perilous, with the constant warfare throughout the northern kingdoms. He had watched many friends and family members lose their lives, or leave for battle never to return.

When his own father passed, he ascended the throne with a single purpose: to put an end to this constant warfare. It had taken years to accomplish, and he had forged a magical sword to do it. But the wars had finally ended, and he had ruled fairly, justly, and compassionately for many years.

His earth magic was vital to ending the wars, and Frostbite had amplified that magic. In the first battles, he had hesitated to use his magic, and it had cost him. Yes, he won, but it cost far too many lives. As his crusade progressed, he began to use his magic to fight; his armies stopped losing men, and the stone and clay golems he sent ahead of his men struck fear into his opponents. By the end, the last army surrendered without a fight.

His next actions created the lasting peace: he forgave all who fought against him, so long as their kingdoms swore themselves to Stonewell, thus creating the Northern Alliance. The kings of the conquered territories were given Lordships over those territories, to rule as they saw fit so long as they obeyed and enforced the King's laws above all. Those who fought with him he allowed to remain free, with the option of joining the Northern Alliance peacefully at any time if they so chose.

An important ally had been found far to the south in Arendelle. The King there had sent his navy to Stonewell's harbor to defend it from any attack. In gratitude, Aleksander had offered Arendelle almost anything they wanted, but that King refused. His excuse was that, so long as the endless fighting ceased, the victory would be reward enough.

The peace still lasted to this day. His son had done much to ensure it, creating friendships and trade routes with surrounding kingdoms. When the time came for his son to ascend the throne, he had a large network of friends and allies to call upon should he need them. Aleksander had passed down Frostbite, the sword he had forged, calling it an emblem of the King.

Now, his time was nearing the end. And he was afraid. Afraid not for himself, but for his successors. "Will the peace last?" he asked the darkness. "Have I done enough to secure the future for my family?"

An old rock troll emerged from the dark corner. "Yes, Aleksander, you have," he rasped, his fire crystals glowing brightly. "The peace you have created will last for a long, long time, and this great kingdom you have forged will grow as well. But," he paused for a moment, "there is a prophecy that will be fulfilled."

Aleksander closed his eyes. "Tell me," he whispered, the sadness evident in his voice.

The rock troll cast a spell, one that would add images to his words, and Aleksander opened his eyes to watch. "There will be small engagements from time to time, but nothing like the widespread warfare you have ended. In time, however, a storm will rise that will challenge the peace that has been established. It will come in many waves, and involve many kingdoms.

"Your bloodline will be part of the answer to that storm," the troll continued. "Your bloodline will give birth to a King of Storms, and while powerful, he will not be able to stand alone. His success or failure will depend on a Queen of Ice from the south, and they will either become the protectors of the realm by joining, or the destroyers of it by opposing each other."

"And the peace will return if they join?" Aleksander asked, not yet daring to hope. "Will they see the peace return?"

"I cannot say, though they would not rule over it. That would fall to one who carries your name," the old troll replied. "He will rule over that peace as you have ruled over this, if it returns."

Aleksander smiled, and then lifted a book from his chest. "Please see to it that he gets this." He held it out in the dim light. Looking at it, the troll saw that it was his personal journal. "It may be of use to him."

The troll took the journal and tucked it away. "I will see to it, Aleksander, my friend. Is there anything else?"

"No, Pabbie," Aleksander replied. "My time is nearly spent. Thank you, for always being my friend." With that, the great King Aleksander passed into sleep, never to awake again.

Pabbie touched the man's hand. "You are most welcome, my friend. I am sad to see you go." He turned and left the room, closing the secret passageway behind himself. "Your namesake will get this book, whatever it takes."


	2. The Prince of Storms

**Frozen: A Different Perspective**

**Twenty-one years prior to the events of Disney's Frozen**

"Please, I beg you, help us!" King Andor pleaded as he turned about the ruins in the Valley of the Living Rock, inside the kingdom of Arendelle. His wife stood beside him, clutching their one year old firstborn, and pregnant with their second. These were not his own lands, but he believed the inhabitants here could help his son. "We have nowhere else to turn!"

The boulders rolled into a circle around them save for a single aisle, then rose as one. The rock trolls possessed great magic, King Andor knew; if anyone could help baby Nikolaus, they could. He had sought them out when no doctor could answer his questions.

The one called Pabbie, Granpabbie to some, strode to them and bowed. "Your Majesty of the Northern Alliance, greetings. How may we be of service?"

King Andor dropped to his knees, the Queen beside him, holding out baby Nikolaus. "My son. He has an...affliction," he began cautiously. "Every doctor insists nothing is wrong, but they have not seen what we have. He has made it rain in his nursery, we have heard thunder from a clear sky, and most recently, what appears to be lightning has been coming from his fingertips when he is upset. Even more worrisome are the storms that form and dissipate rapidly when he cries in pain."

Pabbie looked at the child from a distance, a considering expression on his stony face. "Perhaps it is just a coincidence, King Andor," the old troll replied. "The weather can be very unstable, particularly this time of year."

The King shook his head. "No." Taking his son from the Queen, he held him upright and exposed his back. "These appeared on his first birthday. What are they?" The concern in his voice was palpable.

Pabbie moved closer and touched the child's back gently. He withdrew quickly, as if he'd recieved a shock, and turned to the King. "Your doctors are correct, though they do not know why," he began slowly. "Your son does not suffer from an affliction, but a manifestation. He has developed powers over lightning, wind, and most importantly, storms. He was born with these powers, though they took some time to appear."

Andor stared at the troll, dumbfounded. After a few moments, he finally found his voice. "Are you suggesting that...my son...has magical abilities?"

Pabbie nodded. "Indeed. And they will continue to grow, at least until he matures. He must never fear these powers, however. They are a part of who he is, and he must embrace them. His powers can greatly benefit your kingdom, particularly agriculturally, but in other ways as well."

Andor hung his head. He had not been prepared for magic. Lifting his head, he asked quietly, "What must I do?" He was afraid of what he might be told, but determined to see this through.

Pabbie looked deep into the King's eyes. "Love him. Teach him to love his powers, and to use them for the good of the Kingdom. Help him practice with them, so that he may control them. With guidance, he will reach his full potential."

Andor considered Pabbie's words carefully. "I will do as you suggest. It will be difficult, but I will do it for my son, my family, and my kingdom." With a quick thank you, the King and Queen remounted and headed back north, little Nikolaus sound asleep in his mother's arms.

* * *

"Was that who I think it was?" the female troll asked Pabbie, who still stood where the visitors had left him.

"Yes, Bulda," he replied solemnly. "That was the young Prince of Storms. Let us hope he grows into the King of Storms we need."

"And what of the Queen of Ice? Has she yet come?" Bulda asked.

Pabbie looked up, watching the sky. It was very awake tonight. "She has come today. And nothing will prevent her future. She will rise to her destiny as surely as the sun will rise at dawn."


	3. Karland, and the Rise of the Storm King

**Eight years prior to the main events in Disney's Frozen**

The city of Karland was aflame, and the garrison had been slow to react to their attack. The pirate crew had been doing well, plundering houses and businesses alike. Orek, as first mate, was patrolling and searching for any opposition with his team. Old Ironhands was also patrolling, despite his protests. Orek firmly believed the Captain should stay on the ship until the city was secure, but Ironhands wouldn't hear it.

Suddenly, a warhorn sounded a few blocks away. Orek paused and turned toward the sound, noting it had come from the direction his Captain had been headed. "Come on, men!" he shouted to his team. "Our Captain may be in trouble!" They ran toward the second blast of the warhorn, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

They rounded the corner in time to see Ironhands locked in battle with the King of the Northern Alliance, Andor. Orek and his men charged, engaging Andor's men and trying to cut a path to their Captain. He could hear hoof beats over the sound of battle, and knew more men were coming. He had to get Ironhands out of here.

After cutting down another guard, he turned and watched as Ironhands disarmed the King, then spun and drove his sword through the other man's chest between his breast plate and side armor. A smile spread across his face as he started to move towards his father and Captain, but a violent battle cry brought him up short.

From seemingly nowhere, a boy no older than 14 swept in and engaged the Captain. With a flurry of strikes and...no, that couldn't have been a bolt of lightning from the boy's hand...the Captain was quickly overcome and run through by the blue steel blade. Orek watched as the boy knelt next to the King, and it was then that he realized who it was: Nikolaus, Crown Prince of the Northern Alliance. The boy rose, and they locked eyes. Nikolaus began striding towards him; Orek, in turn, moved toward the silent challenge, two young men wanting revenge for their fathers' deaths.

In their last few steps, they both cried out in a rage. Their swords met hard, both of them pushing against the other. A breeze, no, a wind had come up and was blowing debris around, making it difficult to see, but the two of them circled one another, swords ringing with each strike. After one particular parry, Orek watched as Nikolaus raised his hand...

And Orek flew through the air, crashing into a wall yards away. The impact knocked some bricks loose; the bricks crashed down onto his leg. He felt the bones shatter, and screamed in agony. As he came to grips with his shattered leg, he looked around. 'When did the storm move in?' he thought to himself, noting the dark skies above. A battle cry brought him back to reality. He raised his sword to block Nikolaus' next assault, an assault that would have killed him. He managed to rise and stagger backwards along the wall, parrying the boy's every attack, but only barely.

He felt his good foot lose traction just as Nikolaus swung again. He fell, and the blue steel flashed right where his neck had been, ringing when it hit the wall. He looked around as he slid downhill, finding himself in a drain that was flowing rapidly. He pulled himself together and looked back to where the Prince stood, shouting something at him.

When he stopped sliding, he was amongst his own men. They helped him upright, and supported him when they noticed his injury. "Our Captain has fallen," he told the group, "and the King has brought reinforcements. As First Mate, I am assuming command and the ship. The battle is lost. Return to the _Rose_ and weigh anchor! Clear out!" he commanded.

Minutes later, he watched from the command deck as Karland shrunk behind them, fires still raging. "Captain?" one of the sailors, Magnar, spoke up. "Course, sir?"

"We've been unlucky in this region," Orek explained calmly, despite the pain in his leg. "Set a southerly course. We'll see what lies beyond Spain." He forced himself not to tear up; he'd miss these shores that he had called home for years. One day he would return, he promised himself that. And Nikolaus would pay dearly for the death of his father.

* * *

"Sire," Karbane, Lord of Karland, spoke softly as he approached the table where the new King of the Northern Alliance sat, "I found this near the docks, addressed to you." He handed Nikolaus a letter, folded but untied. "I didn't realize it was for you until I read it. He obviously intended for word of this to spread."

Nik took the letter and slowly opened it, reading the first few lines.

'Nikolaus,

Let me be the first to congratulate you on becoming King, since by the time you read this, you will be. And you're welcome, for my father made your ascension possible...'

When he finished reading, Nik folded the letter and sat quietly. It was true, he had been quickly coronated at the garrison after the battle; the kingdom needed a King. "Has anyone else seen this letter?" he asked Karbane quietly.

"No, sire. I was the one to find it," Karbane replied slowly, "and after reading it, felt no one else should see it before you. What do you plan to do about it?"

Nik frowned in thought. Handing the letter back to Karbane, he issued an order. "Lock it away. Inform me where later. Karbane, no one is to know of this letter's existence but us. Not even my brothers."

"You would keep this secret from them?" The older man asked. "It's your decision as their King and their brother, but are you sure it's wise?"

Nik met the man's gaze. "No, I'm not sure it's wise. And perhaps one day I will tell them. But until then, it's a burden that only I must bear."

"As you command, sire. It will be as you order," Karbane responded formally, then bowed and left the room.

Nik sat brooding for a long time before he made his decision. No, he would never tell his brothers about that letter. It was something that could only ruin their lives.

In an effort to put the letter from his mind, Nik went to the desk nearby and wrote a letter to his father's closest friend and ally, the King of Corona.

'My friend in Corona,

It is with a heavy heart that I, Nikolaus, write to inform you of my father's untimely demise. It is a terrible loss for the Northern Alliance. I know my father counted you as a personal friend, and there are many questions I have for him that he can no longer answer. In his absence, I would ask your council in some upcoming matters; I know he often wrote and sought your council as well.

Some things will never change, however. As King, I hereby reaffirm the Northern Alliance's commitment to the treaties, alliances, and friendships my father forged during his rule. I intend to honor every one to the best of my abilities.

Your friend and ally in the North,

King Nikolaus'

He sealed the letter, and began a stack. His father had begun a large network of communication; there were many more letters like this one that he needed to write, and there was no time like the present.


	4. An Interesting Encounter

**Two months later.**

The Southern Isles wasn't an ideal place for pirates, but it was convenient. The _Golden Rose_ had stopped there, flying false colors to avoid suspicion. After their devastating loss at Karland, a bustling port of the Northern Alliance, the crew needed a place to lick their wounds. The young Captain was desperate to let his men rest, as he had been threatened with mutiny if he didn't.

Many of the men had found solace in the arms of a woman, either a barmaid or in one of the brothels that dotted the port. Even the Captain, a young lad of 16, found himself in one, as there was one woman who had captivated him. On this visit, however, he met someone who was equally captivated by her.

The brothel was silent but for the two young men yelling at one another. They circled around, neither one throwing a punch, yet both appearing ready to. The red-haired one feinted, but the seaman stood firm. When the Captain returned the feint, the younger man didn't flinch.

These antics went on for several minutes. "I've been in here every night for the last month," the seaman shouted. "I have a standing arrangement!"

The red-haired one did not accept that answer. "I've had an arrangement for over a year! Whenever I'm in this city, she's mine for the duration!"

The young blonde they were arguing over tried to reason with the two men. "But, sirs, perhaps-"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, WOMAN!" they both roared at her in unison. Looking back at each other, the two men sized one another up.

Realizing they were more alike than he thought, the Captain made a suggestion. "Split the cost, and share her?"

The red-haired man smiled and nodded. "Deal. And dinner's on me afterwards," he agreed.

* * *

The two men laughed as they entered the pub, and headed for a secluded table in the back. Neither really wanted to be recognized, and for various reasons. The girl in the brothel would be out of work for at least a week. As for the Captain, he didn't want to be discovered; a pirate, when caught, was executed quickly, and a pirate captain would be executed on sight. The red-haired man likewise had an identity to keep secret, as his family wouldn't approve of his actions.

They ate and drank, laughing and telling stories to one another for over two hours. They didn't even know one another's names, but they had clearly become friends. Their similarities were strong; if they had looked alike, one might have thought them brothers.

"So, where are you from?" the red-haired one asked politely. "I've never seen you in these parts, and I frequent this city often, as I must keep my actions discreet."

The captain smiled. "I was once from a small fishing village on a fjord of the far north," he replied. "But my current profession allows me quite a bit of mobility, as I reside on my ship. And yourself?"

"Oh, I am from the capitol city here in the Southern Isles. My family is rather large, and so I come here when I need to have a little fun," the other man admitted. "They don't approve of this kind of fun."

The seaman nodded. "Well, if you have a notion to leave, I would gladly take you. I could use a man with your intelligence and cunning. You'd make quite the addition to my crew."

"Alas, I cannot. The kingdom wouldn't look at my family the same if a Prince left to become a pirate." At the seaman's shocked expression, he lowered his voice and continued, "Oh yes, I know your profession. It wasn't hard to guess. However, some of my ambitions would be greatly aided by a man such as you. In the future, I may find you and ask for your assistance, if you'll give me your name."

The seaman studied the red-haired man for a few moments, then nodded. "I would help you if I could. My name is Orek, Captain of the _Golden Rose_. My crew and I will be moving on soon; we plan to strike south and east to look for better fortune. And who, might I ask, would be looking for a pirate captain to aid him?"

The other man smiled. "My good Captain, I am Prince Hans Westerguard, of the Southern Isles. I am one of a large number of brothers, and I will be a King someday. Perhaps not here, but I WILL be a King," he replied.

Orek smiled broadly. "Well, Prince Hans, if you call on me, I will most certainly assist you in whatever endeavor you undertake, so long as I can return in time."

After another hour, the Prince and the Captain went their separate ways, each certain they would cross paths again.

* * *

Back at the ship, Orek met with Magnar. "I understand you wish to leave the crew. Ordinarily this isn't allowed, but I believe you have great promise, so give me a good reason why you would like to leave."

Magnar bowed to his Captain. "My Captain, I've met someone. She's unlike any other, and I simply cannot leave her behind. However, she cannot come with us, not that I don't trust her, but I don't trust the other men. I ask your permission to leave the crew for this woman. She has seen something in me that I once tried to deny, and promises to help it grow. I can't pass up this chance. And, she tells me she may be pregnant and won't know for another month. I can't leave knowing I may have a child."

Orek turned away, thinking. The man had given him a fine reason. The opportunity to begin a family was something he hoped to find one day for himself, though he doubted it would happen; he couldn't afford to put himself in that position until he dealt with someone.

Finally, he turned to face Magnar. "I have one final task for you, and then you'll be free of my command," he told the sailor. "I need you to take a small group of men and spread word through the city to the others. The _Golden Rose_ sets sail tomorrow morning at sunrise. Any who aren't aboard will be left behind." With a smile and an outstretched hand, he added, "I don't expect I will see you again. Good luck."

Magnar took Orek's hand and shook it firmly, then nodded and collected a small team to search the city for the rest of the crew. 'He'd have made a good First Mate,' Orek told himself. 'It's a shame for him he was born to the King of a landlocked Kingdom, and with four brothers to boot. But his insight is superb. It will be a shame to lose him.' With that thought, Orek retired to his quarters.


	5. A Demand and an Invitation

**A few days before the main events of Disney's Frozen**

Stonewell, the seat of the Northern Alliance, was an expansive castle; some even called it a fortress due to its dual outer walls, heavy portcullis, and huge barracks. In the event of a siege, the castle could house almost the entire population of the territory, and its stores were large enough to feed a group that size for three months.

King Nikolaus' ancestors had been ruling a kingdom from this castle for centuries, long before the great King Aleksander quelled the wars. The family crypts dated the unbroken line of Kings through the centuries, to a time when winter lasted for years. Rumors existed that the crypts went deeper than the three levels, and that a cave-in had closed off the rest, but there was little evidence of that.

In the main part of the castle, the Small Council was in the midst of its biweekly meeting inside its chambers. Inside was a large table, chairs arranged around it. The room was large enough, and the table wide enough, that the entire council could sit around it and still leave an end open for emergency petitioners. The Small Council meeting was a necessary part of running the kingdom, although it was usually where Nik heard all the bad news. He sat at the head of the table, flanked by his brothers. Around the table sat his Scribe, Treasurer, and a few other officials.

"Sire, the envoy from Damond says his King will only negotiate with you. Any other representative will not be dealt with," Aaron, the scribe, informed him. "He says they grow tired of waiting, and if you don't meet with them, they intend to create difficulties for everyone on the eastern shore."

Nik held his head in his hands. He disliked what was happening on the eastern shores of the kingdom, and negotiations with this sore spot, if successful, could put an end to it. Unfortunately this King held strongly to the old ways, where kings could settle differences face to face. Finally, he ran his fingers though his short, dark blonde hair, and looked around the table, his bluish green eyes taking everyone in. "Alright. I'll leave tomorrow. Johan, Aksel," he indicated his brothers, "I would have you both with me, along with whatever guards you think may be needed."

"Absolutely," Johan replied. "I believe no more than twenty men should suffice to escort the Storm King across his own lands," he smiled; it was known by everyone in the room that any escort would just be for show.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Sire, there is one other matter to discuss," he said hesitantly.

Nik turned back to his scribe, disdain on his face. "And what's that, Aaron? Something I'd rather be doing, from the tone of your voice," he guessed.

"Indeed. We received today a letter from the kingdom of Arendelle. It seems the eldest daughter of their late King and Queen has come of age, and her coronation is in a few days. They don't expressly ask for an envoy, but it indicates that one would be welcome," he summarized.

Nik thought for a moment. "It WOULD be good to send someone. Their castle gates have been closed for over a decade. We may be able to renew communications with them if the right person went." He sighed, knowing the choice he'd have to make. "I would so much rather go. Aksel, you'll go in my place."

"M-me?" Aksel stammered. This was the first time he was being sent somewhere without one of his brothers, and his nervousness showed. "Are you sure, brother? I mean, surely Johan, or someone else..." he trailed off when Nik locked his eyes on him.

"I need Johan with me. You're an excellent warrior and brother, Aksel," he began, trying to reassure him. "But you're also charismatic, and have better people skills than most. As a Prince of the realm, any verbal agreements you may be able to make will hold sway. Since I can't go, you're my best option. Besides, you'll probably accomplish more than you realize."

Aksel sat quietly for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Alright, Nik. I'll do it. I'll leave for Karland in the morning to make preparations."

Nik turned back to the Small Council seated at the table. "If there is nothing else for today, I suggest we adjourn. We all have a great deal to accomplish." With that he rose, standing taller than any of them but his brothers, and left the room, Johan fast on his heels to prepare for their journey east.

* * *

Aksel remained seated for a time after everyone had left. He couldn't believe it; his first official envoy without one of his older brothers, and it was to a coronation. Well, at least there would be food and a party. Perhaps he COULD open communications back up. Arendelle had closed itself off from the rest of the world suddenly when he was a child, and no one quite understood why. He knew every other kingdom would be there, vying for attention and trying to reestablish communications as well, so he'd have his work cut out for him.

He left the Small Council chambers and headed to his room to pack. As he walked, a thought hit him: this was just going to be another battleground, but of the mind instead of a field. His weapons would be words, his armor his court mask. From his travels with Nik and Johan, and the various visitors the North had received over the years, he already knew how most of these envoys would operate. So his strategy would actually be very simple: observe who was present, stay close to the Queen at the reception, and listen to what others tried. When it was to be his turn, he'd just have to turn on the charm and avoid the pitfalls of all the other envoys.

Oh yes, he could do this. He might be a soldier at heart, but a good soldier is also smart. He knows his battlefield, knows his own strengths, and understands his opponents. He might not know the royal family in Arendelle, but he was certain he could learn enough to serve his brother well.

* * *

By the end of the next day, Aksel was boarding a ship for Arendelle. Karbane had made sure to obtain the fastest, best appointed ship once he heard Aksel's plan. As a precaution, most of the sailors on board were also trained soldiers, just in case. Karbane was not about to allow his King's youngest brother to step into another kingdom without protection.

Aksel had thanked the Lord of Karland heartily, and as he inspected the ship he found he was quite impressed. It was very sleek, and very new. The shipbuilder in Karland was not afraid to try new techniques in his designs, and this ship was a marvel. Light and fast, well armed, yet from a distance appeared to be just another merchant ship; the navy called it a blockade runner. They should have no trouble on this voyage. He just hoped Nik would also be successful quelling the trouble on the eastern shores.

He went below to his cabin after they set sail, and began to settle in for the voyage. Intending to be prepared, he had brought along his sword and his boot dagger, but he had also brought along several books. These included a brief history of the region, detailing various royal houses, wars, alliances, and the like. He intended to be as mentally prepared as possible, since he would be more likely to end up in a battle of wills and knowledge than of swords. As dusk fell, he settled into his bunk with one of those books and began to read.


	6. A Meeting to Stop a War?

Nik, Johan, and their escort made good time across the territories. With the weather holding, they were able to ride harder, and made it to Damond in just under two days. Upon arrival, they were greeted by armed guards, who promptly escorted them into the castle's throne room to meet King Daniel.

As they entered the throne room, the castle herald spoke loudly. "Your majesty, King Daniel of Damond, may I present King Nikolaus, of the Northern Alliance, and his Captain of the Guard, Johan." After the announcement, the herald disappeared from sight.

Nik and Johan walked to the base of the dais and stood tall, nodding to King Daniel. "King Daniel, my neighbor, it's good to meet you in person," Nik began diplomatically. "I apologize for my delay. I have come to discuss—"

"I know why you're here, King Nikolaus," Daniel challenged the two men before him. "Remember that I invited you!" He rose to his full height, tossing his cape over his shoulders to reveal the armor he wore. "I would have thought you'd come prepared for anything, including battle."

Johan reached for his sword and began to move in front of Nik. Before he could, Nik put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, pulling him back and stepping forward. "King Daniel," he replied slowly, in a low voice that still managed to echo like thunder, "I am always prepared for anything. Do not mistake my lack of steel armor for foolhardiness. But please, I came to avoid a war at your request. Let's not start one here."

Daniel stood still for a moment, a somber expression on his face. After a few moments, he began to laugh good-naturedly. "Oh King Nikolaus, I had hoped you would be this wise and careful," he exclaimed, stepping down the dais and gesturing to the doors. "Come, let us dine and talk. We have much to discuss." With that, the now jovial fellow led them out of the throne room and through the castle.

* * *

Hours later, Nik and Daniel were still sitting at the dining table. The food had been surprisingly good, and the wine had been decent. Nik had only had a few glasses; Daniel, on the other hand, was roaring drunk after polishing off two bottles and starting a third. Nik smiled as he listened to the other King's drunken stories, trying to be patient as he waited for some indication of what Daniel wanted.

The room had several guards stationed around it, fully armed. Johan had not left his brother's side, and even now stood only a few feet behind him, appearing relaxed despite his watchful gaze. That was, after all, his duty: to protect his brother at all costs.

Eventually, Nik noticed Daniel's eyes beginning to droop; the man had almost drunk himself asleep. Sighing, Nik began to rise. "My friend, it appears you are tiring," he told the other man. "Perhaps we should continue this in the morning?"

That sobered Daniel up somewhat. "Sit down, Nikolaus," he bellowed. "You want to know why I asked you here?" When Nik nodded, he turned to his guards. "Leave us! Now! Your brother may stay, Nikolaus."

When they all left, Nik turned back to Daniel. "So, Daniel, why DID you call me out here? I know it wasn't to sit around and get drunk. So tell me, what is it you wish to discuss?"

Daniel sat back and belched, then frowned sadly. "My kingdom is failing. Our revenues have dried up, and pirates are close to taking over my port, and possibly the entire kingdom," he explained, his words slurring. "I cannot drive them out; I can't even pay my generals or soldiers. I need assistance, and you are the only one who I know will not judge me because of my...habits."

Nik frowned. "Why not write me? Or tell one of my envoys?" he asked. "My men are trustworthy, and it would take a supernatural force to make them betray me. What about this matter is so vitally important that you needed to see me personally?"

This time, it was Daniel's turn to be silent for a moment. When he finally looked up, he spoke. "I believe one of the pirates, perhaps even the leader, is a fellow King's son, and I do not wish to see him harmed. Despite all he's been doing, his father is my friend, and I don't want to see that friendship fail. So many others have," he almost whispered, his eyes glistening. "Please, Nikolaus, tell me there's something you can do for my kingdom."

Nik sat back, then rose from his seat and walked around the table to pace. He moved around the room for several minutes as he thought. He wanted to help; it was deeply engrained in him to help those who truly needed it. Everything had to have a price, however, or that help could end up being abused. And the drastic actions he'd need to take to save the people of these lands would weigh on his soul forever.

When he finally stopped pacing, he turned and leaned heavily on the table, looking hard at Daniel. "Alright. I'm willing to assist you. I can see just how desperate you are. But," he lowered his voice, "you must understand that all help comes with a price. Are you willing to pay the price?"

Daniel looked at him for only a moment, then rose and went to a nearby cabinet. When he returned, he had a quill and parchment; he placed it in front of Nik, then returned to his seat. "Name it."


	7. A Coronation to Remember

Arendelle truly was beautiful, Aksel noted. The landscape was amazing, and the waterfall provided an amazing backdrop for the city. As a soldier, he also appreciated the beauty of the surrounding barrier wall, which extended well into the water and created a relatively small entrance. It was a sound defense for a fjord, and several in the North had similar barriers.

As he disembarked, he was welcomed heartily to the city. He paused as he walked off the dock, noting the small open markets and shops. In front of one shop he witnessed a blonde haired man sharing a carrot with what appeared to be his pet reindeer. 'Odd,' he thought to himself. 'I'm not sure I'd envy whoever he goes home to every night.'

He continued into the city and toward the gates of the castle, making note of the envoys present. There was the Duke of Weaseltown (actually Weselton, but their reputation provided the former nickname), and over there was the French ambassador. He saw the Irish and Spanish ambassadors dreaming of what the princesses looked like. Over by the stable, he saw the Southern Isles envoy renting a horse. 'Figures. Those brothers always have to try to show off,' he smirked at his own thought and continued on.

Soon, the gates opened. He followed the throng of people along the causeway, and noticed a girl about his own age singing and walking along the railing. She seemed overly enthusiastic about the day, and her dress of greens fluttered about as she bounded along the walkway. He couldn't help but smile at the energy the strawberry blonde girl exuded, and he continued on his way after she disappeared through one of the open markets.

When he entered the outer gates, he looked up and caught a glimpse of the soon-to-be Queen. Her hair was almost white, and she looked the part with the long purple cape draped over her shoulders. He now had his target for the evening, and he hoped to be able to spend some time talking to her, forging new ties between the North and Arendelle.

Everyone made their way to the chapel. It was not large by Northern standards, but then, with the expansiveness of some territories, it was necessary to have large halls that could easily accommodate most of a town. It was well appointed though, and very well lit. He chose a seat by the wall about halfway back, close enough to see everything, yet a position where few would notice if he turned to study the crowd.

When the ceremony began, he rose with the assembly. Here, his family's height served him well; he could easily see over most others, and watched as the new Queen walked down the aisle, followed by the girl in the green dress he had seen earlier. 'Ah! So that's the younger Princess!' he thought to himself. That explained her exuberance earlier; she was finally going to get to have a party. He understood that joy all too well.

The priest instructed them all to sit, and the ceremony began. It wasn't a long ceremony, but it was steeped in tradition. He couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in the Queen's face when she turned, holding the emblems of her office in her bare hands; she almost looked as if she were in pain. Nik sometimes had a similar look on his face when he was trying not to have an outburst as a child, he remembered. And the hair on the back of his neck also pricked up whenever one of those outbursts was near, just as it was now. Having been around magic for eighteen years, he knew what it felt like. He quickly glanced around the room, looking for anything unusual. Seeing nothing, he turned back to face the Queen. As the priest finished the prayer, the Queen quickly set everything down and pulled her gloves back on, the look of pain now gone, replaced by a warm smile. He brushed off his sudden unease; maybe the scepter was just heavy, and her expression just triggered an involuntary response in him.

* * *

A short time later, all the guests had gathered in the Great Hall for the reception and party. Outside, food and drink were being served to the citizens. Aksel stood off to the side, keeping an eye out for the Queen and the Princess while catching up with the envoys from Denmark and Russia. He had always enjoyed visiting those two kingdoms (well, Russia was more like an empire, but a desolate one), and the envoys remembered him well. From their stories, the world was enjoying a long stretch of peace, but the Russian envoy mentioned he'd heard a rumor that a few kingdoms might be looking to expand their borders. Aksel filed that bit of information away; Nik would want to know that, even if it was just a rumor.

A lively song picked up, and Aksel invited the Russian's wife, Natasha, to join him for a dance. It wasn't a long song, but upbeat enough to leave them panting and smiling. As he returned her to her husband, he noticed the Queen and Princess having what appeared to be a small argument. That would not do. If the Queen was distressed, his job would be that much harder. He was going to have to talk to her sooner than he planned.

Aksel took his leave of the Russians and the Danes, and made his way to where the Queen was standing. He overheard the end of their argument:

"It just CANT!" the Queen exclaimed. She lowered her head, obviously trying to concentrate. Whatever was going on between them seemed to be a rather sore spot for them both.

"Excuse me for a minute," the Princess barely whispered as she walked away. The Queen looked after her for a moment, then lowered her eyes once more.

Aksel watched as the Princess, Anna, he remembered, tripped and was caught by the Southern Isles envoy, the youngest of the litter, Prince Hans Westerguard. He shook his head, then turned his focus on the Queen. Putting on his amused court mask, he moved toward her, standing below the raised dias. He felt his skin prickling again, but brushed it off as nerves. "Queen Elsa?" When she turned to face him, she quickly put on a smile. He returned it brightly and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Aksel, of the Northern Alliance. I'm here on behalf of my brother, King Nikolaus. He sends his regards, and wishes he could have attended himself," he finished carefully. He would not spoil the night with troubles that did not concern her.

"Prince Aksel, welcome to Arendelle," the Queen answered warmly. "I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

"Indeed, your majesty. You have a lovely kingdom. I've never travelled here before, so this is quite an opportunity for me," he went on. "Everyone is excited to be here, celebrating your coronation."

She smiled once again. "Thank you for the compliments, Prince Aksel. How fares the Northern Alliance these days?" she asked, seeming to want to change the subject.

He obliged her. "The North is enjoying one of its longest stretches of peace and prosperity in history. Our father did much to bring a lasting peace to the kingdom, and under my brother's leadership, we've flourished and become nearly self sufficient. We strive to keep good relations with our neighboring kingdoms as well. Which actually brings me to the purpose of my visit..." he trailed off slightly, waiting for her permission to continue.

She looked at him intently, obviously judging him and guessing at his intentions. Under her stare, his skin prickled yet again. "And what purpose would that be, Prince Aksel?" she asked pointedly.

He hesitated for only a moment. "The North would like to open relations with Arendelle. We aren't asking for formal trade agreements, or even a permanent embassy, but rather open lines of communications. Our King wishes to be kept informed of events around the region, as he believes a prepared kingdom is a safe kingdom. In return, he often sends out communications to other kingdoms detailing the developments of others, so that we may all be kept informed and prepared," he finished, hoping she understood what he was asking.

"So," she answered, "the Northern Alliance would like open communications? Does King Nikolaus fancy himself a guardian of the region? He seems to be taking on a lot of responsibility with these actions."

"Oh no, Queen Elsa. We in the North don't see ourselves as guardians of anyone but our own people. We just believe that everyone has equal rights to know what's happening, and that as rulers it is our responsibility to be as informed as possible," he replied. "Please don't see this as an attempt to control anyone, but more of an offer of any assistance Arendelle might need in the future, regardless of what that assistance may be."

She watched him closely, and he struggled to keep his face impassive. The prickling sensation had passed, though, and his concentration was no longer at stake. Finally, she smiled at him and nodded. "I am agreeable to those terms, Prince Aksel. Please, visit with Kai before you leave. He'll make arrangements."

He smiled warmly at her and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Queen Elsa. My brother will be most pleased to hear that. I wish you the best." With that, he turned and made his way to where Kai stood talking with some other delegates. As it turned out, it was the Russian delegates, who were most pleased that another kingdom was interested in sharing information in the network of communications Nik had worked so hard to continue expanding.

As they talked details and what information was expected and could be shared, Aksel noted that Princess Anna had returned, with Prince Hans in tow. They both were smiling broadly. 'This might get interesting,' he thought to himself, and turned part of his attention to them while remaining engaged with Kai.

After a few moments, he overheard the Queen inform a few guards that the party was over and the gates were to close. This grabbed his attention more fully, especially since he could feel that prickling sensation of magically charged air. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it was definitely growing in strength, and this time he was sure it wasn't just in his mind. He watched the Queen and Princess argue, and as it intensified he moved instinctively between them and the group he was with.

"What are you so afraid of!?" Princess Anna screamed at her sister.

He felt the surge in the air an instant before it was released. "I said ENOUGH!" Queen Elsa shouted, magic releasing wildly from her outstretched, bare hand as she spun; a semicircle of ice spikes formed immediately on the floor between her and the rest of the room. He hadn't been sure what form the magic would take, but now he deeply wished his brother had come instead. Nik might actually be able to DO something.

The Duke mumbled something about sorcery, and the Queen fled the room. The Duke, his men, then Anna and Hans all chased after her. Knowing he could do nothing against an uncontrolled blast of magic like that, he moved to the wall of ice and began smashing it further open so everyone could exit the room.

When he got outside, the first thing he saw was the jaggedly frozen fountain. The second thing he noticed was the snow falling from the sky. 'Oh, this does not bode well,' he thought to himself. 'Nik, I really wish you were here to see this.' Looking around, he watched as Princess Anna announced that Hans was in charge, then left to look for her sister...alone. He strode to Hans and the Duke. "Prince Hans, as a fellow member of a ruling family, and one experienced in trying events, may I offer you some council?" he asked hurriedly.

Hans looked at him impassively, though the gleam in his eyes almost looked like a man gloating. "You may. Might I have your name?"

"Prince Aksel, youngest brother to King Nikolaus of the Northern Alliance. In my experience, when unexpected events arise that threaten the safety of the public, it is best to first make safe the city. Increase patrols to prevent looting as well as to watch for approaching dangers. Given that it's snowing and getting cold, it would be prudent to send out teams to harvest firewood, since I doubt there's much of a stockpile at this time of year," he said, drawing on his experience and training as both a soldier and a commander.

Hans looked at him skeptically, but nodded. "Sound advice. We'll begin with those preparations. Is there any other council?" he asked, looking to the other delegates.

Some murmured that the Queen should be hunted down, but Aksel raised his voice in opposition. "No. This is uncontrolled magic. She's not a monster, just...wild. I recommend we dedicate our men and time immediately to the city, and once the city is safe, we send out scouting parties to find both the Princess and the Queen," he argued, looking pointedly at Hans. "The Princess should NOT have left without an escort. There are other dangers in the wild besides the Queen, especially for an unarmed Princess."

Hans squared off against him. "I trust Princess Anna's judgement. She wouldn't have left alone if she felt she'd be in danger."

Aksel took a moment to size up Hans. Judging that now was not the time for this fight, he backed down. "Fine. I'll see to the assignment of patrols. I also volunteer my own men to augment the city's guards." With that, he turned and went to find the captain of his ship, and to fetch supplies, including his weapons, from the ship. As he left, he overheard Hans ordering that the castle be opened and heated for any who needed shelter, as well as the distribution of warm clothing. 'At least he's getting that right,' Aksel thought to himself as he left.


	8. Supply Run, and Harvesting Wood

Aksel watched as the men scrambled about, collecting arms and armor, along with food supplies, blankets, and other useful items. He had already strapped on his sword and boot knife, and collected what other items he thought he might need.

"A day, maybe two, that's all I'm giving him," Aksel told Captian Seward. "After that, we'll go find the Princess. She should NOT have left alone." He was still angry with Hans for letting Anna, who he claimed to love, leave without an escort.

"Are you sure it's wise to go against his orders, sire?" his captain asked. "The Princess DID leave him in charge, and therefore he makes the decisions about the kingdom."

Aksel looked at the captain, sizing him up. He could see in his eyes that Seward would take orders from him no matter what Hans commanded, and that comforted him. Karbane had made a good choice in this man. "Captain, he might be in charge of Arendelle, but he is NOT in charge of me. I take orders from only two people; my brothers. In their absence, any men of the North follow MY lead." He was letting the authority in his voice show through, drawing on his training to cover the nervousness he felt inside.

Captain Seward smiled slightly, and gave a brisk nod. "As your Highness commands, so it shall be."

"Captain, Prince Aksel, we have collected everything we can carry. Anything else must remain on the ship," one of the sailors informed them, his arms laden with supplies as he approached.

"Alright then. Let's make for shore," Aksel commanded. "Captain, I want you and your best man with me at all times. The rest of you, report to the captain of the city guard. He will have your assignments."

"Aye, sire," the captain replied, then turned to a young sailor. "Mister Pollox! With me and the Prince! Everyone else, you heard your Commander-In-Chief! Let's move out!"

* * *

When they arrived back at shore, Aksel and his escort entered the castle. He knew his added weaponry drew stares and comments, but he didn't care. Whenever a situation became unpredictable, it was always better to be prepared for anything than to be caught off guard.

As they walked, he thought back over the events of the last day. He should've trusted his instincts in the chapel. He should've realized someone here in Arendelle had magical powers. When he felt it in front of the Queen, he should definitely have realized it was her. He felt guilty, like he somehow could have prevented this whole situation, or at least kept it from spiraling into the catastrophy it had become.

After being around magic for eighteen years, he had become attuned to that charge the air gained as the magic rose. He had no magic powers himself, but Nik was known as the Storm King for a reason; he could control storms, and create wind and lightning with a thought. It had taken his brother years to fully control it, but their father had been very supportive and made sure he and Johan were around to know the signs. It had saved them many times before Nik figured out how to control his powers.

When Aksel and his men entered the meeting room where Hans had assembled everyone, he found them going over plans of where to harvest firewood. Several lumberers where offering advice on the best forests to harvest from. Two of them insisted that they should be reimbursed for their time, despite Hans' protests. As more of the lumberers ganged up, Aksel moved beside Hans and raised his voice, "Gentlemen, I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Your country is in a state of emergency, and all you can think about is lining your own pockets. Whatever happened to loyalty and patriotism? Prince Hans has ordered that you are to harvest the wood and provide it freely to whoever needs it. In the North, if such a command were issued, failure to obey would be punished by death. Immediately." With the last statement he looked each lumberers in the eye, letting the seriousness of his voice sink in. He hoped none called his bluff, as death wasn't the penalty, but the loss of one's business was, which could amount to the same thing in the end.

The lumberers each bowed their heads and offered their apologies in turn, then filed out to begin their work. Hans turned to Aksel, "Thank you for that, Aksel. They've been in here all morning badgering me about payment for their services instead of being out bringing in much needed wood."

Aksel nodded, "Sometimes it's necessary to bluff in times like these. We wouldn't put anyone to the sword for failing to collect firewood, but their business would be given over to someone who would do it. That can be a fate worse than death to some," he informed the older Prince.

He noticed Hans once again sizing him up. "You are more cunning than you let on, Prince Aksel. Will you assist us in keeping the city safe by keeping tabs on the city guards?"

Aksel smiled. "Already done, Hans. My men are working with the city guards as we speak. Patrols are working even now, assisting those that need it. The city will be secure in a few hours. At that point we should consider sending scouts to find the missing Queen and Princess."

Hans nodded. "We'll discuss that later. Right now, we should head out and distribute warm clothes to any who need it, and spread the word that the castle is open for those who don't have warm shelter." Then he turned and headed out the door, collecting a stack of cloaks as he went.

Aksel was the last to leave the room. He wasn't sure about Hans, but for the moment the man seemed to have the kingdom's best interests in mind. Determined to keep an eye on him, Aksel and his escorts grabbed the last of the cloaks and followed the rest outside.


	9. Tracking Royalty

Aksel walked along with Captain Seward and Pollox, passing out cloaks to the citizens of Arendelle. He smiled at each one, assuring them that the castle would remain open for any who needed it. When their supply of cloaks ran out, they made their way back toward the castle, where they came across the Duke and Hans arguing.

"I will not hesitate to defend Arendelle from treason!" he heard Hans shout.

That took the Duke aback. "Treason?" he stammered, bumping into his guards.

Suddenly, a riderless horse appeared, frightened and stomping about. Hans caught it and managed to calm it enough for everyone to realize it was Princess Anna's. Murmurs went up around the proper, wondering where the Princess was. Aksel stared hard at Hans. 'It's as I feared,' he thought to himself. 'Now they're both missing. If we don't find them—'

"Princess Anna is in trouble! I need volunteers to help me find her!" Hans shouted, interrupting his thoughts. Several guards spoke up, willing to go. The Duke volunteered his two men, then muttered something to the two of them. Aksel wasn't sure, but from their expressions, it wasn't anything kind toward either woman.

he stepped forward, intent on keeping an eye on things. "I'll ride with you, Hans. We track things often in the North, even through snowstorms such as this." To himself, he thought 'And we wouldn't be going at all if you had sent an escort with her. So much for loving her.' Turning to his two men, he spoke quietly. "Keep an eye on things here. If ANYTHING looks out of place, I want to know about it when I get back." Their nods of affirmation were all the response he needed.

The group mounted horses and rode out immediately. Hans led them along the road at first, but the trail quickly began to erode, and the Princess' path veered sharply off the road. "Anyone have an idea to make this easier?" someone muttered.

Aksel was riding next to Hans, and drew up his reins. "Prince Hans, we should follow the horse's path. It will at least get us to where they were separated, and will give us some clue as to where she went."

"Are you sure, Prince Aksel?" Hans questioned. "We might do better to follow the road."

Aksel turned and locked eyes with Hans. "I've tracked men and game through worse storms than this with my brothers, Hans. We have a path that will get us close to her last known whereabouts. We should follow it. If we don't, it could be days before we find her, and she could be dead by then." With that, Aksel turned and rode off the road, following the Princess's path into the hills. Hans, at a loss for words, motioned for the others to follow.

They rode in silence for a time, each man keeping an eye out for movement. Eventually, the horse's trail ended in a massive tamping of the snow. Aksel dismounted and studied the area. "Something startled the horse," he indicated where it had pranced around, "and the Princess was thrown. She continued on foot. See here, one set of prints, small feet, but the snow all around them is disturbed, as if by a dress. We follow these from here." He remounted his horse and looked to Hans, giving him the opportunity to be the leader again.

"Lead on, Prince Aksel," Hans indicated. "You're our tracker. I hope you can get us to the Princess quickly, and before she is harmed." With that, Aksel spurred his horse, following Anna's path. The rest fell in behind him.

They crossed several hills in silence, when the trail suddenly stopped. Aksel dismounted again, looking around. He moved to where the prints ended, and noticed some fabric stuck in the tree. "Look here. This was part of her cloak." He looked around some more, searching, then pointed down the hill. "She fell here, and landed in that creek. She probably headed toward that column of smoke."

"Then let's move," Hans ordered. He spurred his horse, and the others followed, leaving Aksel to scramble onto his horse and catch up.

The smoke turned out to be a small trading post. Aksel went inside with Hans, who instructed the others to look around for any sign of the Princess. Inside, they were greeted by an interesting fellow.

"Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" the man called enthusiastically. Judging from his attire, he was the proprietor, Oaken. "Vat may I help you vith, my fine fellows?"

Hans spoke first. "Yes, have you seen a young woman recently? We're searching for the Princess of Arendelle."

Oaken nodded. "Yes. She vas here just yesterday, asking aboot the Queen. A young man took her to de source of dis storm."

"And where would that be, sir?" Aksel asked quickly.

"I dink he said de North Mountain. Yes, dat is vere dey ver headed," Oaken told them.

Hans and Aksel looked at one another, thanked Oaken and hurried back outside. "Our destination is the North Mountain," Hans told the group. "Who knows the way?"

"I do, my lord," one of the guards answered. "I was raised not too far from it."

"Then lead us there, quickly," Hans ordered. "We don't have any time to waste."

They all spurred their horses, kicking up the snow behind them as they hurried toward their destination.


	10. I Feel Like a Monster

**Author's Note: As I've been editing these chapters, I've realized just how much music has inspired my writing. This particular chapter was inspired by a song entitled 'Monster' by Skillet. Once you've read it, feel free to give the song a listen...I think you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Deep down, Nik knew he'd done the right thing for the people of Damond. The price he'd named had made Daniel balk at first, but as the man sobered and thought it through, he'd agreed. The man was intelligent despite his vices. Those would need work if he were to remain in his station as Lord of Damond, but Nik was willing to work with him.

Now, a night and another day later, he walked through the port city wearing a heavy, dark cloak that covered him from head to toe. He felt awkward with Frostbite, his great grandfather's legendary sword, strapped to his waist instead of across his back, but it was necessary; the cloak made carrying a sword anywhere but his hip nearly impossible. The wolf's head on the hilt bumped his arm with nearly every step, and it threatened to break his concentration. He was about to unleash a storm on the city, but he didn't want to call it early.

Beside him, Johan was dressed similarly. They were on a mission; a man named Magnar was supposed to be here somewhere, and he needed to flee before the storm hit. Nik planned to appeal to his sense of family; as the son of a royal, he should have at least some, despite taking up piracy.

Rounding a corner, the two brothers came at last to the pub Magnar was rumored to frequent. They looked at one another, then stepped inside. Looking around the room, Nik noticed a man and a very pregnant woman sitting alone over a candlelight dinner, despite the noise from the rest of the place. He nodded silently toward the table, and the two brothers made their way to it, stopping beside it. "Magnar?" Nik inquired.

The man jumped and looked up. Nik's face was shrouded in darkness, so he couldn't be recognized. "Who wants to know?" the man replied, tensing and moving a hand under the table.

Nik immediately guessed he was armed, and answered quickly. "I'd like to say a friend, but regardless I mean you no harm. I come with a warning. You and your wife must leave these lands at once; I suggest traveling to your father's lands, wherever those may be. This city is about to be purged," Nik informed him. "An enclosed carriage awaits you out back. I recommend you leave now."

"How do you know these things?" Magnar asked, a bit of skepticism in his voice. "And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

Nik leaned down on the table, the light from the candles reflecting off his eyes. "I am the one who will be purging this city, and I'm offering you an escape. I suggest you take it, or your family will perish."

Magnar rose quickly, and the pub was suddenly silent. Nik stood straight, standing his ground, though he noticed several other men stand as well, drawing their swords and moving toward them. "There shall be no purge. I WILL have this kingdom," he told Nik. "Slay them!" he commanded the men gathering closer.

"Wrong answer," Nik said quietly, his magic quickly rising. He and Johan spun, effortlessly drawing their own swords just in time to meet the strikes aimed at them. Swords rang in the small space, and patrons who were not involved rushed to leave by any means necessary.

With a sweep of his hand, Nik cleared an area with wind, freeing himself and Johan to defend themselves. They now stood back to back, opponents approaching from all sides. Both men drew daggers as well, and prepared for the assault.

Several men charged at once, and the brothers found themselves vastly outnumbered. Johan's blades flashed brilliantly in the dim lighting, slashing and parrying. Every assault he made at least drew blood; the only thing dripping from him as the fight raged was sweat. Battle was something he'd trained for all his life. The Captain of the Guard, by necessity, had to be the best fighter possible.

Behind him, Nik was likewise parrying and slashing. He, too, dropped or injured many opponents, and it seemed as if no blade could touch him. Glancing around, he saw more men begin to enter the small pub; things were about to get much worse. He realized he and Johan wouldn't win this by strength of arms, and began to allow his magic to rise once more. He knew Johan would feel it, and trusted he would only need one word to protect his brother from what he was about to unleash.

He called his lightning magic, and let it build on Frostbite's blade for a moment, pulsing along the length of the blade, the eyes of the wolf's head on the pommel glowing red. When it had built sufficiently, he shouted, "Johan, NOW!" Feeling his brother drop to the floor, he spun, his sword arm outstretched, releasing lightning in every direction save one: the table where Magnar and his wife still stood.

A moment passed, and silence reigned again. Nik lowered Frostbite and turned to Magnar as Johan rose from the floor. "Leave. Now. I will NOT repeat myself again," Nik ordered the man. "I don't care where you go, and I NEVER want to see you again."

Magnar opened his mouth to answer, but a gesture from his wife stopped him. "Thank you for your generosity, m'lord. We will take your offer," she said for them. Taking Magnar's hand, she led him out the back. "Come, husband. Let's away."

Nik watched them go. Despite her answer, he was troubled by the sight of the two of them. From beside him, Johan spoke. "We'll see them again, won't we?" he asked solemnly.

Nik nodded. "I have a feeling we'll see at least one of them again. But for now, we have a city to purge of pirates. Let's go." With that, they both sheathed their swords, drew up their hoods, and scoured the rest of the city.

It took all night, but by sunrise, there were no more pirates in the harbor city; their ships were the property of the Northern Alliance, and conscripted to its navy. Those who chose to give up their weapons and swear fealty lived. Those who refused, who chose to fight for a leader who had abandoned them, those men met their end.

Nik couldn't sleep at all the next day, so he spent the day reflecting on what he'd done, trying to rationalize it and make peace with it. When he finally slept again, though, his nightmares of blood and death brought him to tears, and nearly convinced him he was a monster.

* * *

Magnar and his wife rode in silence for a long time. They had collected their seven year old daughter, Rebeckha, who was fast asleep, then left the city. His wife kept looking at him, expecting him to say something, but he remained silent. She considered just telling him why she had taken the offer, when he finally broke the silence.

"We could have stood against him," he said angrily. "I know you're still training me, but we could have done it." He glanced over at her, his expression oozing anger and frustration.

She shook her head slowly. "No. To have faced him today would've meant our deaths. I cannot fight with the baby, and alone you are not yet strong enough. There are few you could face alone right now. But one day you will face him again, and you WILL be strong enough," she replied.

"Who was he?" Magnar asked her. "I felt no indication of magic until he used his. I should've felt SOMETHING. Did you feel anything?"

She shook her head and frowned, then waited a moment to answer. "There was once a prophesy, that a King of Storms would rise in the north. And rumors have been around that he may have come. If so, his magic is not to be trifled with."

Magnar scoffed. "Prophesies," he sneered. "I have so little use for them. They're usually just made up to scare little kids. So he has wind and lightning. That's not so dangerous. It probably comes from a talisman anyway."

His wife looked at him and spoke with gravity in her voice. "Perhaps the prophecy is false, but whoever that man is, he's very strong. And he has somehow learned to mask his magic until it has risen. There are others who have the strength to stand against someone as powerful as he, but they must not yet know of his existence. I doubt anyone knows of his existence, or he would have been exposed by now."

Magnar was silent, apparently lost in thought for a while as they rode. Finally, he spoke again. "Then help me, wife. Teach me to be strong enough to challenge this 'Storm King' and his magical talisman. And perhaps," he added with a smile, "our children will have a kingdom to call home when I destroy him."


	11. Of Frozen Hearts and True Love's Kiss

"Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" the small snowman shouted as the trio rode away on Sven. Granpabbie watched them leave, then turned and walked slowly back to his resting place.

Bulda approached slowly, seeing the worried look on the old troll's face. "She has become the Queen of Ice, hasn't she?" she asked him softly.

He nodded slowly. "Indeed. But if she will join with the King of Storms or not is yet to be seen. Her isolation has left her damaged, and he did not come to her coronation as I expected," he informed her. "If they do not join, we are all lost. I hope the brother can help her survive. And I pray Anna makes it as well. Elsa will need her, I fear. I do know for certain that this Hans is not Anna's salvation."

* * *

"But no harm is to come to the Queen," Hans ordered the group. "Do you understand?" Aksel dismounted with the rest of them, and moved toward the staircase. Before any of them reached it, a large snow beast rose up, blocking their path. It attacked, and their spears and crossbow bolts only angered it more. Aksel and Hans had drawn their swords as well.

A shout rang out across the snow. Looking up, Aksel watched as the Duke's men slipped past and ran up the stairs after the Queen. In a moment of clarity, he understood what the Duke had told them; the old man wanted the Queen dead for her actions at her coronation. He couldn't let that happen. He'd only met her for a few minutes, but he didn't believe her evil.

Hans had fallen under the monster, so Aksel took an opportunity to slash at it quickly, distracting it and allowing Hans to roll to his feet. Hans acted fast, slicing cleanly through its leg and dashing toward the stairs, calling everyone else with him. Suddenly, the beast lashed out, nearly pulling Hans off as it fell into the dark ravine. Aksel and a guard reached Hans first, pulling him back to safety.

They all charged into the palace; from above, they heard the sounds of a battle. As a group they charged up the icy staircase, Aksel praying with every step they weren't too late.

They reached the upper level in time to see Elsa about to push one thug off the balcony with her magic. "Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

That gave her pause. The expression on her face, from what Aksel could see, was one of both fear and confusion. He almost said something, when movement caught his eye. Hans saw it at the same moment, but reacted faster. He charged the thug pinned to the wall, aiming the crossbow up...

And directly at the chandelier over Elsa. It came crashing down, and the Queen narrowly escaped being crushed by it. Her final impact knocked her unconscious.

Aksel knelt by her, sword still drawn, and checked for vitals. "She's alive. Just unconscious," he told the group.

"She tried to kill us!" one thug yelled. "Prince Hans, she attacked us when we came to ask her where her sister was!"

Aksel rose, his sword at the ready, standing protectively over the Queen. "You lie! I heard what the Duke told you. He wanted you to put an end to the winter, even if it meant an end to her," he bluffed, but their reaction told him he was right. "I will NOT allow you that chance. She needs to be given a chance to end the winter. We should return her to the castle."

"But she's a monster!" The other thug argued. "She'll destroy us all!"

Hans interrupted then. "She will come to no harm here. Besides, she may know where Princess Anna is. I agree with Prince Aksel. We'll return her to Arendelle, and when she wakes we'll see what she knows."

Aksel sheathed his sword then and knelt. He picked the Queen up gently, then stood and followed a few guards down the stairs. He glanced back, noting the glower on the faces of the Duke's men.

Outside, Hans issued an order. "The Queen will be bound and tied to the back of a horse," he said.

Aksel challenged him immediately. "As a member of a royal family, she deserves better treatment than that. Even you must agree to that, Prince Hans. Bind her hands, sure. But she will ride with me if the rest of you are frightened of her."

When no one objected, Aksel set her on his horse and mounted behind her, wrapping an arm around her limp body to keep her on the horse. He looked pointedly at Hans, who met his gaze with one of anger. 'Let him stew,' Aksel thought to himself. 'I will NOT stand for vigilantly justice.'

The others mounted up, and Aksel fell into the middle of the group. A guard rode on either side of him, ready to assist if the Queen began to slide off the horse. The ride down the mountain was uneventful, though there were no more signs of the Princess. This troubled all of them, and Aksel resolved that he'd lead another excursion himself if need be.


	12. Standing Against False Rulers

The visiting dignitaries, Hans, Aksel, and his men had all gathered in what had been the Queen's sitting room, and were relaying the events that had transpired on their excursion. As the tale neared its end, the Duke finally asked, "What of my men, Prince Hans? What happened to them? Did the Queen kill them?"

"No. They're alive, and in a cell in the dungeon," he told the Duke, who balked at this information. "They went against my direct order that no harm should come to the Queen, and fired on her. They claim she attacked them without cause, but Prince Aksel claims to have heard you order them to kill her. Is this true?"

The Duke stammered before forming a coherent word. "No! I would never order my men to kill the Queen! I did tell them to try to get her to end the winter, but I never ordered them to kill her! They must have misunderstood my words!"

Aksel stepped forward, towering over the Duke. "Then I suggest you find yourself new escorts, my lord Duke. Those two men should be tried for assault and attempted regicide! That's a crime punishable by death even in your own lands. And Prince Hans," he turned to the other Prince, "I intend to take some of my men and go back out for the Princess. I suggest you send out more search parties as well."

"Are you trying to usurp my rule here, Prince Aksel?" Hans asked accusingly. "If so, you may want to reconsider. The Princess left ME in charge! You will follow my commands while you are in Arendelle. Your challenges on the mountain were out of line, but I let them slide. No longer!"

"No, Hans. I'm simply trying to do everything I can to keep Arendelle in one piece and prevent chaos," Aksel countered. "Their Queen stands accused of intentionally cursing the land, something I believe in my heart to be false. Their Princess is missing. You might be engaged to her, but you are still of the Southern Isles until you are her husband. Until the two of you wed, you should be acting as a steward to the throne, not like you already sit on it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Princess to find." With that, Aksel turned to leave, Captain Seward starting toward the door and opening it for him.

"No one turns their back on me!" Hans shouted, pulling his sword and bringing it in a long arc toward Aksel.

In a split second, so fast no one was truly sure what happened, Aksel pulled his own sword, spun, and locked swords with Hans. He stepped forward, clamping his free hand down over Hans' wrist, and forced the other Prince to his knees. Aksel kept pushing until the crossed blades were inches from Hans' neck. "And you do not presume to give me orders. You would do well to remember that I am NOT subservient to you. I only answer to two men; my brothers. And they will not take kindly if they find I have been harmed at your hand." With that, he shoved Hans hard, knocking him backwards. He sheathed his sword as he exited the room, Captain Seward and Pollox following closely.

"I presume the two of you have some serious disagreements, sire?" the Captain asked as they marched down the hall, headed to the stables.

"That would be an understatement," Aksel almost laughed. "I don't trust him. He asked Princess Anna to marry him, yet he acts as though he already rules here. I find myself questioning his intentions. Unfortunately I can do nothing until we find the Princess."

They reached the stables shortly, several more of his men meeting them there. As Aksel was preparing his horse, he overheard a guard near the gate shout. "It's Princess Anna!" came the call. Aksel moved to the open stable door and watched as Kai escorted the Princess from the gate to the castle. He noted that the man who had brought the Princess back was none other than the man he had seen days ago sharing a carrot with his reindeer.

Turning back to his men, he called, "Never mind the horses. We won't be needing them. The Princess has returned." With that, he left the stables and walked to the castle, headed back toward the sitting room he'd just left. He would offer some type of apology to Hans, though it wouldn't be heartfelt. He still needed to see about clearing the Queen from her charges.

Aksel entered the hallway outside the large dining room in time to see Hans walk into it. He was a bit surprised he wasn't with Anna, though Hans strode down the hallway as if nothing were wrong. He moved to the doorway and paused outside when he heard Hans say that Anna had died; his heart sunk in his chest, and a feeling of failure began creeping into his soul.

"I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentence her to death!" he heard Hans order. Aksel knew then he had to move quickly. He had to stall Hans if he wanted to save the Queen.

"Prince Hans," he spoke as he entered the room, "we've had our disagreements, and we're about to have another. If you are passing judgement on Queen Elsa, so be it. You have that right now, as Princess Anna's husband. But it's proper to give your late wife a proper internment first. The Queen can wait. Days if she must."

Hans rose then. "No. She killed the love of my life, she must be executed. Now!"

"It's understandable to want vengeance immediately, Prince Hans. But trust me, you'll regret not seeing to Anna first," Aksel counseled, trying to slow Hans and make him see reason. He rose to his full height, trying to block the doorway.

Hans shouldered past Aksel just as Aksel's men arrived in the hall. "If it's so important to you, you take care of it. I have an execution to see to," he almost barked.

Aksel stared after the man for a moment as the other Prince walked away. From this distance, it almost looked as if the redhead had a swagger in his step. 'Something doesn't add up here. Where is her body?' Shaking his head, he strode out of the dining room and motioned to his men, indicating that they should follow.

He headed in the direction Hans had come and climbed the stairs quickly, his men on his heels. When they turned into the hallway, the sight before them stopped them in their tracks; giant ice spikes blocked their path. Looking past the spikes, he saw movement. It appeared to be...no, not possible. But if it was...

"Princess Anna! Is that you?" he shouted. When she turned, he saw clearly that it was. "Can you get out?"

It was the snowman beside her that answered. "No! We're trapped!" it yelled. "Help us!"

Aksel drew his sword and swung at the ice in front of him. The blade sunk in and did little else. 'This isn't going to work,' he thought to himself. To the little snowman, he called over the wind beginning to howl outside, "Is there a window you can reach? If so, go out that way! Get the Princess to safety!"

He spun on his heel then, and charged back down the stairs as the entire castle shook violently. He never paused, but ran straight to the dungeons. He needed to try to stop that liar and usurper, Hans. 'If he harms her, his blood will stain the ground. She's important to this world, I can feel it.'

When Aksel arrived at the Queen's cell, the sight before him left him in awe. An entire wall had been blown out, and the Queen was nowhere to be found. Her shackles lay on the floor, broken. Relief briefly flooded over him; Queen Elsa had escaped.

He charged back up to the main level, where he found several other envoys rushing down the stairs. "Where's Hans?" he demanded. They all shook their heads, indicating they didn't know. "Princess Anna is still alive! I saw her exit the upper level through a window. She's outside the castle. Quick, head for the balcony! We need to see where they are!"

They all bounded back up the stairs and out onto the corner balcony that overlooked the fjord. The winter storm had become incredibly fierce, and it was difficult to see. There was another loud crack, and some of the ice farther out exploded violently. They all looked hard, trying to see anything through the blowing snow and howling winds.

Aksel was the first to make out people. "There!" he pointed. "The Princess is there!" They all watched as she stumbled and kept walking. She was obviously intent on reaching someone or something.

Over the roar of the wind, he could barely make out voices. One sounded like the Queen, while the other was definitely Hans. "Your sister is dead because of you!" he was able to make out.

Aksel saw them just as the storm suddenly stopped. Hans was a few feet from Elsa, who had collapsed and appeared to be sobbing. Anna stood only a few yards away, eyes locked on a man running toward her. Aksel thought to himself, hoping somehow Anna might hear his thoughts, 'It's up to you, Princess. You must save your sister.'

What happened next was unforgettable. Hans drew his sword slowly, almost victoriously, and moved to a killing position over Elsa. Anna turned, her eyes falling on where her sister was about to be executed. Aksel watched as the Princess gathered her strength and threw herself between the Queen and Hans' falling sword. Her body suddenly turned completely to ice, and his blade shattered when it struck her cold body. The impact threw Hans backward, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone on the balcony hung their heads, including Aksel. Deep down, he felt as though he had failed Arendelle, and his mission for his brother. Hans had almost usurped the throne, and the land was still locked in a deep freeze. And the poor Princess. She was now a statue of ice, possibly forever more...

The gasps around him made him look up. He stood in awe at what was unfolding in front of him; the Princess slowly began to thaw, then moved. The Queen rose, and the sisters fell into each others' arms. Aksel's feeling of guilt slowly began to lift, and when the Queen thawed the fjord and the rest of the kingdom, he no longer felt like a failure.


	13. He is Not Alone

Days later, three brothers once again sat together at dinner. Nik and Johan told Aksel of their conversations and other events on the eastern front. The problems there had been settled, and Damond had agreed to join the Northern Alliance. "I hope to never do anything such as that again," Nik mused when the tale was done. "What of the coronation, Aksel? Did you enjoy yourself?"

The youngest brother was silent for several moments, his eyes focused on the wall. Nik was about to prod him when he finally spoke. "I'm glad your trip was successful, my brothers. Of the group of us, I would argue that your trip was the least trying," Aksel stated matter-of-factly.

Nik stared at his brother, studying his expression. "What do you mean, Aksel? After what I had to do? It took the entire journey back for Johan to convince me I'm not a monster, though even now I have doubts. You went to a coronation. How trying could that have been?" His brother's strained face gave him pause. "What happened in Arendelle?"

Aksel rose from the table and began to pace, thoughts crossing his face rapidly as his breathing quickened. Finally, he stopped and looked to Johan. "Johan, remember when we were little, and Nik would lose his temper and release his magic in wild bursts? Remember how we learned that we could feel the air charge as his magic rose, and knew it was time to either try to calm him or take cover?"

"Indeed," Johan recalled, smirking. "Father was impressed when we helped him learn to recognize it as well. I can still feel it when Nik uses his magic. Why do you bring it up?"

Aksel continued slowly. "At the coronation, I felt that same charge in the air. I brushed it off as an automatic response to the scared expression on the Queen's face. At the banquet and ball afterward, however, I learned differently." He locked eyes with Nik then. "You aren't the only one with magical abilities. Hers were not controlled at the time, but she's gained much control over them in the last week."

"She?" Nik asked, confused, his memories of Damond suddenly fading. "What do you mean I'm not alone? Who else has magical powers?" He looked hard at his youngest brother, and realized that Aksel had seen far more than he had ever imagined. "Tell me everything."

Aksel returned to the table and sat. When he leaned forward and spoke, his voice barely carried, as if he were trying to share a secret. "They're calling her the Ice Queen. Queen Elsa of Arendelle inadvertently revealed that she has ice and snow powers. At the ball, she released her power with no control, and literally froze the entire kingdom. The youngest Southern Isles brother, Hans, tried to use the events to usurp the kingdom. It took Elsa's sister, Anna, performing an act of true love to save her life to show her how to control it enough to no longer endanger her people."

Nik sat back in his chair, staring dumbly at Aksel. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes and lowering his head to his hands. After a moment, he glanced back up at his brother. "You're sure? Absolutely sure you didn't dream this?"

Aksel nodded. "The kingdom froze. The Princess and Prince Consort of Corona were there if you would like to ask for their side of it."

Nik sat for a moment longer, then rose silently and left the room, leaving his brothers to stare after him.

* * *

The climb to the top of the watchtower never cleared his mind, but the night air often did. Now, Nik stood alone, the wind swirling around him while he came to terms with what Aksel's news meant.

He had believed he was alone with his magical powers his entire life, and had distanced himself from everyone but his brothers. Sure, there were rumors, but he knew of no one who had been born with magic like he was and still possessed it. He could only think of one; his friend, the King of Corona's daughter, who had lost her powers when her hair was cut. To find out now that there was someone else who would understand, and that he could even help her learn to control her own powers...it was a feeling unlike any other.

After a few hours atop the watchtower, Nik made his decision. If ever a chance to meet this Ice Queen arose, he didn't care what was going on. He would drop everything and travel to Arendelle. Aksel had not announced that his powers existed, so he knew Elsa thought she was alone with her powers as well.

How he looked forward to letting her know that was not the case. Perhaps there'd be an excuse to travel there soon. And perhaps she might enjoy meeting the Storm King.


	14. The Princess and the Ice Harvester

**Frozen: Ice and Wind**

* * *

After the return of summer, a bright romance blossomed between Anna and Kristoff. Within a few months, Kristoff proposed, and with Elsa's blessing, the two were married before winter returned on its own. It was a glorious affair attended by all, including Kristoff's troll family (disguised, of course) and visitors from other lands.

At the reception, there was dancing and entertainment galore. The Great Hall was more packed than it had been at the Queen's coronation, and Anna had gone overboard with the decorations. Kristoff, of course, had tried to convince her to tone it back, but for Anna there was no such thing.

The menu had included the soup, roast, and ice cream Anna so desperately wanted. Elsa and Kai had both worked to convince her that people would want more than just that, encouraging her to add potatoes, vegetables, and fruit to the menu as well. She had finally agreed, though she wasn't happy about it. Strangely, bags of carrots had come up missing shortly before the wedding.

Elsa, after years of first being kept apart, then keeping herself apart, was still uncomfortable with large parties, but she was doing her best, staying at the high table and greeting those who came to pay their respects to the Queen. She wore a modest dress of light blue and crystals, her hair braided over her shoulder; she tried hard not to take attention away from Anna on her big night. As the evening moved on, she was considering retiring to her chambers and retreating from all the guests. She was tired of hearing them discuss the Ice Queen, or having those same guests call her that to her face. She had just reached her decision to retire when one other visitor approached.

"Good evening, Queen Elsa," the visitor said from beside her, startling her slightly.

"Oh, hello," Elsa replied in a startled tone, noting the badge on his chest bearing the head of a wolf, "King..?" She looked up at the tall, dark blonde man with deep bluish green eyes flecked with gold. He wore a dark grey jacket with matching pants, and a light grey shirt. Aside from his badge, he had no other adornments, and appeared to be no older than herself at first glance. In truth, he was not much more than a year older. His eyes told another story, conveying a mind that had seen more, much more, than it should have.

"Ah, forgive me, I forget my manners. I am King Nikolaus, of the Northern Alliance, or simply the North if you prefer. I received your invitation to your sister's wedding, and thought it best to attend in person rather than send an envoy as I did last time. You may not recall, but you met my brother, Aksel, at your coronation. I had...other matters to attend to at the time," he explained, bowing and laying a kiss upon her outstretched hand, though she thought she saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he lowered them. After a moment, he raised his gaze back to hers, and with a smile said, "And may I just say that I am glad I came this time. Arendelle is a beautiful land, and the Queen and her sister are most lovely."

That caused her to blush. "Well, I'll be sure to let them know," she replied, somewhat flustered at the blatant flirtation. His explanation helped her understand why his face seemed familiar, though she had expected him to be much older. She rose slowly and turned to Nikolaus. "If you would excuse me, I was going to catch some fresh air and then retire for the evening. I'm not much for parties, unfortunately," she informed him, attempting to escape before her feelings of insecurity began to overwhelm her.

"May I join you for that fresh air?" he asked casually. "I, too, find myself uncomfortable at large gatherings, particularly festive ones such as weddings. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate them, but in the expansive hardness of the North, we have them only on rare occasions." He smiled at her, indicating that a no would be acceptable.

"If you wish." She turned and headed for the door to the open terrace, frustrated that, somehow, she DID feel that she might actually want some company. It was exceptionally strange to her that she felt a desire for this complete stranger's company. Nikolaus followed to her right and slightly behind her, glancing around and apparently taking in the architecture of the palace as they walked.

As they moved outside, the sounds from the party inside diminished substantially. Elsa stood at the railing, staring out into the calm sea. Nikolaus moved beside her, keeping arm's length away; she could feel his eyes on her for a moment before he turned his eyes out to the sea. "Such a wonderful night for a wedding celebration. Those two deserve one another," he commented, breaking the silence.

Elsa nodded. "I'm so happy for the two of them. He's so much better of a person for her than Hans ever was," she remarked, remembering the man who had attempted to steal her kingdom through his own ambition. The last anyone had heard, his brothers had confined him to a solitary wing of the castle on the Southern Isles, where he couldn't trouble anyone again. Kristoff, on the other hand, had done everything in his power to save Anna during those tragic events.

"My brother stood against his sentencing of you, speaking of those trying times," Nik commented. "He didn't believe anything you did was intentional or even under your control. I would have done the same, based on his observations."

"You'll have to thank him for me, then," she returned, still staring out across the fjord. "Far too few felt that way about my powers. I'm glad to have changed their minds." To herself, she thought, 'Why do I find myself comforted by this man's presence?'

"I shouldn't ask," she heard Nikolaus hesitate, and felt him glancing over at her, "but is that why you stay apart? Your powers?" She turned to look at him quickly, and she knew the uneasiness in her icy blue eyes would be plain to see. Nikolaus' face, however, remained curious instead of becoming fearful, and he quickly continued speaking. "Powers like that aren't to be feared, Queen Elsa. Not when someone as good as you holds them. You can use them for so much good for your kingdom."

"And what do you know of magic like mine?" Elsa shot back, a slight edge to her voice as her eyes bored into him. "I injured Anna twice with these powers, how can I be sure I won't do it again? How can I be sure I won't destroy Arendelle?"

He hesitated again in his response, but didn't back away from her like everyone else normally did. "I know because I...have a friend with similar powers. And he too was frightened of them. But he learned to use them for the good of the Kingdom, and in doing so now controls them even in stressful times. His powers hold great danger, but also great promise. Yours are much the same."

Her expression softened as he spoke, his words and conviction in them easing her a bit as the music drifted from inside, though she thought she heard a hint of pain in his voice. She looked up into his eyes, seeing for the first time the way the specks of gold swirled about like a thunderstorm. 'What have those eyes seen to cause so much pain?' she thought to herself. Outwardly she smiled. "Thank you, King Nikolaus. I feared you would be another who would mistrust me because of this magic. So many from other lands still do."

His smile was heartwarming, and the sadness was suddenly gone from both his eyes and his voice. "My pleasure, Queen Elsa." The music slowed to a soft waltz, and he extended his hand. "I have heard you don't dance, but it would be my honor to show you out here. No one will see, so your secret will be safe with me."

She hesitated for a moment, then relented. "Well, I suppose, just this once it couldn't hurt. But you can't tell anyone!" she said with a serious undertone to her voice.

Nik took Elsa's hand with a smile and twirled her into an easy sway, keeping time with the music. As they moved about the terrace, she became more at ease in his arms, and her movements became more fluid as she followed his lead. She soon found herself smiling brightly as they swayed, truly enjoying herself for the first time in years. They talked of several things, including events in and around other kingdoms, and how some where going so far as to turn their sovereignty over to others.

He talked a little of his own background as well. Coming from a long line of kings, he was one of the youngest to assume the throne. His mother had died in childbirth of his youngest brother, Aksel. He spoke briefly of his father's death during battle in the harbor at Karland, though Elsa could tell he left out some details. As the eldest brother at 14, he was thrust onto the throne. His father's shoes, he claimed, were large ones to fill, but he did the best he could. In the eight years since, the North had prospered independently, relying very little on outside influences.

* * *

Nik smiled warmly at Elsa as she loosened up, enjoying how much brighter her face seemed to be as she enjoyed herself. He understood her fear all too well. He understood because he'd lived it, he still lived it; his father had insisted on monthly trips to the wilderness for practice, encouraging his son to use his magic for the good of the people and the land. This support and understanding carried only to his immediate family, however. It was a secret he didn't let many know, and no one outside the North knew to his knowledge. He was the reason crops did so well in the rocky lands, and why his ships could make such speeds in the waters around his harbors. This woman, though, could be different. She might understand enough that he could share his secret. But not yet. Tonight wasn't the right time. No, for now it would be enough that she knew someone like her existed in this world.

* * *

Suddenly the sky erupted in flashes of light. They both looked skyward, their dancing slowing to a stop. "What the? Lightning? But the sky was clear a few moments ago," Elsa noted.

Nikolaus frowned, then turned to her and bowed, kissing her knuckles again. "I must be going now, Elsa. I must return to my own seat at Stonewell. I left many affairs unattended to, and I fear they can wait no longer. Thank you very much for the dance. Your secret is safe with me, do not fear. I hope you don't mind, but I would like to write you from time to time."

"I'd like that very much, Nikolaus. Have a safe journey," she blushed as the words left her lips. No man had ever made her feel safe and at ease with herself like he had, and she had only known him for a few minutes. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to this man. She very much didn't want him to go, but some correspondence would be better than none. She was also warring with her deeply engrained fear of human contact. She watched him leave the terrace before turning and heading to her own rooms, the emotions swirling inside her. She needed to be alone before she lost control again.

* * *

He left by way of the outer walk, avoiding the party inside. He strolled through the streets of the city, his thoughts wandering to the last hour. "Get it together, Nik. This is the first time in years you almost lost control," he muttered to himself. Even in Damond, he hadn't lost his control. As he had danced with Elsa, he lost sight of all else. The lightning in the sky was his fault. It was simple heat lightning, intended to brighten the sky and amuse people. It wasn't dangerous, but he didn't normally let it out. It was still dangerous to possess magic, and people knowing it could make potential enemies. He understood all too well how, if she ever lost the love of her people, Elsa would be in grave danger. But for now, she was entirely safe.

When he returned to his ship, he ordered the captain to shove off. The deckhands hurried to hoist sails, and the light breeze moved them out into the harbor. Nik then lifted his hands and, calling on his power to control the wind and weather, created a localized wind that accelerated the ship out of the fjord and into the open sea, heading back to his homeland.

Once they were underway, he retired to his quarters. He had mixed emotions to work through in regards to Queen Elsa. She was everything he had expected, and so much more. He laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He'd felt drawn to her, in more ways than he realized. Her magic called to his, and it was a strange, but wonderful feeling.

But she was also very distant, and almost fearful. It troubled him. She had been called a monster by some, Aksel had told him, just because her magic was wild and uncontrolled. But she hadn't, in the end, actually hurt anyone; even her sister had been saved. If anyone found out what he had done in Damond, they could call him a monster, and rightfully so. But he'd done it for the good of the citizens, and the reality was that over half the pirates had turned honest, joining the Northern navy as experts in anti-piracy. In that light, he was a man who would sacrifice much to protect his people. Perhaps he could help her, and not just with her powers.

He would definitely write her. He hoped he would have a reason to see her again in the future. And with luck, helping her might help him avoid becoming what he feared.


	15. Avoiding, or Just Delaying, the Storm?

Nik and his Small Council sat around the meeting table, discussing various affairs of state at yet another Small Council meeting. There was a long list of issues, and most had been settled quickly. Still pressing were the issues of trade, and a few harbor kingdoms had come to the city, seeking an audience with the King.

These meetings rarely lasted long, but today seemed to be an exception; they had already been here the better part of the afternoon. It seemed impossible that only a week ago he had been enjoying himself in Arendelle. Since the harbor kingdoms were the only ones seeking an actual audience, he had asked them to come to the Small Council chamber at a specific time. That time had since come and gone, and those visitors were only now being heard.

Nik sat in the King's chair as he listened to the harbor kingdoms' pleas. They'd come asking for ships and supplies, as what appeared to be more pirate activities were causing their trade routes to become too dangerous for unarmed vessels to travel. He frowned, remembering what he'd done in Damond, and found himself very reluctant to do it again. "My good Kings and neighbors, I wish there was more I could do to help, but the most I can do is offer to lease you arms for your own ships. I don't have the resources to spread my own navy so thin." He sympathized with the men, as his own trade routes were also seeing more apparent pirate activity, but his navy was having better luck dealing with them. His new anti-piracy officers, combined with the new blockade runners, were seeing to that.

The eldest of the three Kings, Albert, looked to the other two, who nodded. All three looked to Nik, then knelt in unison. "Great King Nikolaus, we hereby bend the knee to Stonewell, and relinquish the rule of our kingdoms to the great Northern Alliance. Our people are now yours, to rule and protect as you see fit," Albert stated in a loud, clear voice; Nik was sure the three men had rehearsed this speech on their trip to the city.

Nik rose and came around the table. "My friends, I welcome your unbidden desire to join the Northern Alliance, and accept your fealty. I would bid you all to rise, and I will do my best to extend my protection to your people and cities. I also ask that you stay on as Lords of your territories, to both govern the people and to implement and enforce the King's Laws," he explained calmly. "As to your request for assistance in combating the pirates, I will dispatch some of my best Captains to return with you, to take command of your fleets and provide the training necessary to protect your harbors and trade routes. My treasurer will work out the details of coinage and submit the plans to you soon, so we may begin arming your territories to defend against this pirate activity. Will that be satisfactory?"

All three nodded in agreement. "My King, you are wise beyond your years. We thank you for the assistance in protecting our people." The new Lords bowed collectively and retreated from the room.

Nik returned to his seat to discuss the final matter of the day. It was a letter signed by several kingdoms around the region, requesting a convention in mid October to discuss trade agreements and other items of importance to all. The major kingdoms and duchys listed included Weselton, the Southern Isles, and Valsparta, three kingdoms in particular that he did not place much faith in. He sat in silence while the Small Council presented their opinions, ranging from it being a fake message to insisting that the King himself should attend.

"No," Nik stated firmly. "The North has flourished all these years by avoiding conventions like these, and avoiding over-binding trade agreements. Our kingdom has swelled, yes, but peaceably and for the most part without incident since my great grandfather quelled the wars centuries ago. I will not take any action that may drag the Kingdom into an undesirable situation. Enough!" he shouted, cutting off protests that an envoy should at least be sent. "The North will send a letter politely declining the invitation. This convention seems as an attempt to disrupt the peace the entire region has been enjoying, and I will NOT be a part of it!" he thundered, pounding his fist on the table. "This meeting is adjourned! You all have your duties, get to them."

After they'd all left, Nik sat at the table brooding by himself. He'd like to take a voyage and tour some countries that he considered friends and allies, but he would refuse to enter into any kind of binding agreement with those he didn't, such as the majority of the ones listed in the letter. Those areas, he'd learned from experience long ago, were nothing but trouble, and consistently attempted to twist any agreement obscenely to their favor.

He held the letter in his hands, studying it for any sign of what it really meant. After a time, he rose and retired to his rooms, finally throwing the letter into the hearth and watching it burn. As he watched it, a feeling of gloom fell over him. A storm was coming, of that he was sure. Whether or not the Northern Alliance could stay out of it, he didn't know.

Nik turned then and went to his desk, where he picked up the quill and began to write a couple letters. One would go to a Corona, asking his father's closest friend for his thoughts, though he doubted he'd hear back before spring. The other was for her. He wrote for almost an hour, then sealed the second letter with his wolf's head sigil. 'I'll send it out in the morning,' he thought; his spirits were much higher than they had been. Nik hoped she would enjoy hearing from him, and he very much hoped to hear back from her. He also hoped that the winter would not close off communication with her entirely.


	16. First Written Contact

**Author's Note: I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. We are in a bit of a lull in the heavy action, but a real winter is about to set in for our beloved characters. In the meantime, we have two rulers who decide to start writing one another. Let's see what happens. Side note: between each chapter, at least a few weeks pass, because let's face it, mail would have been slow even if the people sending letters were but a few days apart. And winter made things worse.**

**The next few chapters were a collaboration with my wife, Racerchic. She did a wonderful job, and I thank her so very much for the work she did. She really helped me bring life to these chapters.**

* * *

Elsa sat at her desk in her study, looking over some documents and communications, when she received an unexpected interruption. "My Queen," Kai said as he first knocked, then approached slowly, almost hesitantly. She turned to face her herald, smiling softly to show he was welcome. "A letter has just arrived for you. It's addressed to you personally, not to the Queen of Arendelle."

"Thank you, Kai. Put it with the - wait, you said to me personally?" Elsa asked, suddenly confused. She hadn't received a personal letter in years; she couldn't fathom who'd be sending her a personal letter now. "What seal is on it?"

Kai looked at the letter in his hands and inspected the seal closely. "It appears to be the head of a wolf, Your Majesty. I believe that is the sigil for the King of the Northern Alliance. His personal seal."

A memory flashed in her mind, and she extended her hand. Kai placed the folded parchment in it with another slight bow. "Thank you, Kai. You are excused." He bowed politely and left, closing the door behind himself.

Elsa turned back her desk, staring at the seal on this letter. It was indeed addressed to her personally. Not the Queen of Arendelle, or even Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but just Queen Elsa. 'I didn't expect King Nikolaus to write so soon,' she thought to herself. 'Or at all.' She broke the seal, opened the letter, and began to read, curious as to what he had to say.

'Queen Elsa,

I hope the rest of the wedding celebration went well for you. It was a welcome break from the pressures of ruling, if only for a few hours. I am permitted to travel to far too few weddings, or any other enjoyable events, outside my kingdom. I wish your sister and her new husband many long years of happiness. May the smiles they shared on their wedding day remain with them for all eternity.

It was a pleasure visiting Arendelle. I have long wanted to visit your beautiful kingdom (or should I say queendom? Does that sound better?), and I am very pleased I was able to. The mountains provide a spectacular backdrop for your beautiful city. Few of our own fjords have such breathtaking sights. Our lands and shores are known for being harsh and unforgiving, but we have learned to find the beauty in such hardness.

I will admit that I found our time on the terrace enlightening and pleasant as well. The beauty of your kingdom (queendom?) is surpassed only by that of its Queen. Rest assured, I will tell no one of the secret we shared. It is one I will even keep from my brothers. I will say, however, that you do not give yourself enough credit.

I have heard that there is a small, living snowman in your lands. Is this true? If so, I would very much like to meet him someday. I would love to hear his perspective on the warmer months of the year. I believe a conversation with him would be quite entertaining.

As I'm sure you recall, my brother told you of my desire to have open communications with all of our neighboring Kingdoms. In light of that, I must tell you of a disturbing communication I received today. It would appear that many kingdoms throughout the region would like to hold a large conference in the coming days. The Northern Alliance will not be attending. I fear it is an attempt to coerce smaller Kingdoms into restrictive and one-sided arrangements, and I will have no part of it.

Aside from that disturbance, the only major issue pressing our region is some pirate activity along local trade routes. We have stepped up measures to combat them, and have convinced some to turn honest. Neighboring kingdoms have been asking for aid, and I will do all I can for any who ask.

The Northern Alliance grew by three territories today. Those former kingdoms came unbidden and requested to join. I have asked the Kings to remain as Lords of the territories, as their people will see little disruption in their daily lives if they do.

I hope this letter finds you well, and that the happiness surrounding your sister's wedding will continue to influence the future of your rule. I would like to offer you an old Northern, and heartfelt, farewell; may your lives be filled with peace and plenty for you and your people.

I hope to hear from you soon,

King Nikolaus'

She set the letter down, and stared at nothing in particular. 'Well,' she thought after a few moments, 'he certainly knows how to flatter a lady. But he can't mean it. None of them do.' She set the letter aside for the moment. 'I'll reply tomorrow,' she thought to herself.

She turned back to her desk, something continued to tug at her mind, though she attempted to ignore it. As she continued her official work, however, her eyes kept wandering to the letter. Why, she couldn't say.


	17. Elsa's First Reply

Aaron stopped him in the hall, a letter in his hand. "Your Majesty, this arrived via Karland today. It's addressed to you personally," he told Nik.

Nik took the letter and stared at the exquisite handwriting that spelled out King Nikolaus. 'Well, this is a pleasant surprise,' he thought to himself as he smiled. To Aaron, he said, "Thank you, Aaron. If that's all, I'll be retiring to my study for a while. Please spread word that I am not to be disturbed." When his scribe acknowledged, Nik turned and headed for his study, locking himself inside when he got there.

Not bothering to head for his desk, he simply stood in the center of the room. He rolled the letter in his hands, and stared at the snowflake in the wax seal. 'I wonder what she writes,' he thought to himself. 'Well, only one way to know.' He broke the seal slowly, and opened the letter.

'King Nikolaus,

It is a pleasure to hear from you so soon after your visit to Arendelle. I am happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself and am honored that you chose to attend my sister's wedding when you are unable to attend many events. The wedding has been a reason for much celebration and I hope to be celebrating the arrival of a niece or nephew in the coming year.

Please refer to Arendelle as a kingdom, as it is my hope to one day have a King sit on the throne again. If I am never so lucky as to experience the love my sister has found, I know that Anna and Kristoff would make fine rulers and the kingdom would accept them warmly.

I do hope that you keep your enlightenment secret. I find that while I am accepted in my kingdom, there are those who still pause before they approach me. I thank you for showing no signs of hesitation, but you need not pen false flatteries; I feel that I can trust you with the secret we shared.

Rumors do have a way of spreading, don't they? The snowman you are referring to is Olaf, he was supposed to be kept secret but he is too boisterous to accept that. If you find yourself in Arendelle again I will make sure to introduce you to our warm weather fanatic. Be warned, he likes warm hugs and will expect one. Olaf is extremely friendly and very genuine, he will be excited to hear that he is famous.

I have not heard any word of a gathering, so I do appreciate the truth in your communication. I worry every day about the peace we have maintained. I fear it is fragile and that others will gain the wrong impression. Weekly I receive an increasing number of Kingdoms petitioning to gain protection in turn for their release of sovereignty to Arendelle. I was shocked at the unexpected offers and only oblige because of the sincereness of the requests for protection. How could I deny someone protection? I fear I am rambling now, I apologize. I will report that we have been conducting the inclusion of new territories in the same manner; I have left rulers in charge and only offered aid and protection as per their requests.

I fear that happy influences will do little to soothe the worry that comes with the odd activities as of late. I only hope that I can make my family proud and lead in a way that will honor Arendelle. Your words are sweet and I appreciate them. I hope to continue this friendship and that you can honor my word when I tell Olaf that you hope to meet him one day.

Best wishes,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle'

"False flatteries? Oh my dear Queen Elsa, I never write or speak a word I do not mean," he said aloud. He moved to his desk, set the letter down in the center of it, then moved to the window and looked out. The view over the surrounding lands was spectacular, and he could see the mountains far in the distance. Beyond them, though he could not see, were more lands, then Arendelle and Elsa. This thought returned the smile to his face.

He knew she was distant, and probably still a bit insecure; she had just been thrust in front of her people and forced to reveal her powers, all on the same day. "But to think I'd pen false flatteries? Well, I will just have to let you know how sincere I am, Elsa." With that, he returned to his desk and sat, pulled a fresh parchment from the stack, and began to write.


	18. Release the Prisoner, Evil Grows

On a mostly uninhabited island, an old castle stood, a monument to a once-proud kingdom. Parts of it were crumbling away, and the greenery was threatening to overrun what still stood. For its purposes now, however, that wouldn't matter. It would serve as a meeting place for many years.

In a dimly lit room in the cellars of the castle, a group of fourteen met. Their guards, save two, waited outside the locked door. They'd chosen this part of the castle because no other guests would find them here. Above them, this wing of the castle was falling apart, but down in the cellars the walls were still strong and thick.

"He claims she loves him, but her sister coerced her into banishing him. Something about being jealous that he did not love her," one man in the group recalled. "He claims that if he returns there, she will fall for him madly and make him her King. From there he would find us all a throne."

A murmur went up around the table, most nodding in agreement. "Do you think it's true? That the Ice Queen will just marry him like that?" another of the brothers asked.

"There's only one way to know. Release him and let him work his plan. He claims to know someone who can help, some dark wizard," the eldest told the group.

"No! I don't want the throne anyway, but we cannot let him free. His evil will cause more harm to the realm than good, even if you all get a throne," the youngest protested. "A war raging throughout the region is the last thing we need. And to put you all on a throne, he might have to deal with the Northern Alliance. Good luck with that."

The rest of the group raised their voices against him. "Be quiet, boy!" One of them roared at him. "There's a reason we've always ignored you, and why the rest of the world doesn't even know you exist!" The young man cringed at those words, and he slunk down in his chair, defeated.

"Then it's settled." They all turned to face the hooded man in the corner. "You are free to begin your schemes. But be warned, if you turn on any of us, it will be the end of you," the eldest of the group warned him.

The prisoner smiled from the dark corner, his chains released by the guards. "Thank you all. Thanks to correspondence, much of what I need is already in place. If all goes well, you'll all have your own thrones by next winter."

The eldest turned and headed toward the door. "For your sake, I hope so. The rest of you, come. We must meet with the others. We have more allies to secure." The thirteen others filed out slowly, followed by the remaining guards.

After they'd left, the hooded man moved to another part of the cellar, where a stooped old man awaited. As he walked, he thought on his schemes. 'It's a shame the Captain has not responded. I could use his help in this. His fleet would be most useful.' When he reached the old man, he stopped and nodded to him. "Your compulsion spells worked, my friend. The youngest resisted, but the others did not. They released me from my bonds, and I'm free to chase what is mine," he informed the old man. He thought briefly of the messages he'd received suggesting that the King of the North, Nikolaus, might be seeking the hand of the Ice Queen. 'That would be unacceptable,' he mused. 'The youngest might be correct, I may well have to deal with the Northern Alliance.'

The old man turned and smiled, clutching something to his chest. "Very good, yes, very good. I have something else for you, something that will aid you against any who might stand in your way," he replied with a Far East accent. He held out his hand, opening it slowly to reveal a gold ring holding what appeared to be a very dark ruby. "This ring contains vast power, magic to control fire and heat. Use it only when all other options have failed, as it may become difficult to control if used too frequently." He placed it on the hooded man's right hand and whispered an ancient incantation.

The hooded man felt the heat surge on his finger, spreading quickly up his arm and throughout his body. It was almost painful at first, but subsided to just a dull throb after a short time. He held out his hands and snapped his fingers, bringing forth a tongue of flame over each palm. It twisted and writhed, dangerous and beautiful at once. "Oh yes, this will be wonderful. All the realms shall fear me, and the Ice Queen will be mine, as she should have been."

"Remember my warning, boy!" the dark wizard almost yelled. "This power is dangerous, and can easily turn on its owner. It is a wild thing, as all non-innate magic is, and must be coerced more than it can be controlled. Come, come, I also have someone you must meet. He will be your best ally, capable of feats that no other under your command will be able to do. Gunnar, please, come in here," the old man commanded.

Gunnar's armor glistened in the dim lights under the castle as he entered the room and rose to his full height. The hooded man smiled darkly at the appearance of the large soldier. "Oh yes, he will be quite a good addition in size alone. But please, Gunnar, tell me about these feats you can do under my command."

What the giant of a soldier told him over the next half hour impressed the hooded man very much. Gunnar spoke with a Mongolian accent, though it wasn't noticeable if one didn't listen closely. This man would be the weapon he would use to remove the threat of King Nikolaus and any spell the King of the North had over his future Queen.

* * *

Secreted away in the mountains east of Arendelle, smoke rose from a small cottage. A young girl worked in the small barn, having been ordered out there when her mother began to labor. The screams still carried that far, despite the distance. Eventually, though, the screams stopped, and she rushed to the window, peering inside.

"Congratulations, m'lord, m'lady," the doctor announced. "A healthy baby boy!" he said as he lifted the child and handed him to his parents. His mother took him into her arms and began cooing at him, while his father, Magnar, placed a hand on her shoulder. "What will you name him?" the doctor asked politely, his assistant standing close by, ready to fill out the records.

"His name," Magnar replied, "is Halvor." Then he leaned down and put an arm around his wife, and watched his son with a smile.


	19. First Snows in the North

When Elsa entered her study after lunch, her eyes settled on the pile of papers on her desk. She sighed as she sat, and began to shuffle them into their appropriate places. She had a well-engrained process for organization, and though the staff did their best when they dropped things off to her, only Kai ever came close to getting it right. This obviously wasn't his work.

As she sorted everything into its place, one letter in particular caught her eye. 'What's this?' she thought to herself as she pulled it from the stack. She turned it over, and saw that it was, again, addressed to her personally in a familiar script. "Ah, King Nikolaus. What do you have to say this time? A reprisal to calling out your flattery?" she said to no one in particular. Expecting some type of curt reply, she opened the letter and began to read.

'Queen Elsa,

Let me begin by telling you that I never pen false flatteries; every word I write or speak is heartfelt. What kind of King would I be if I hid behind deceit and games? I detest any who do so, and exclude them from my circle of friends and advisors. And fear not, even my brothers will not know of our secret.

As fall fades to winter, snow has begun falling in our northern territories. We have not received much here in Stonewell, but only a territory north we have a fair amount. Just this past week my brothers and I were returning from a territory, and as we stopped to rest our steeds, they found themselves under attack; I will boast that they often fall to my onslaught of snowballs. Aksel puts up a decent fight, but Johan often finds himself defeated quickly. He is excellent with a sword, but his skill with projectiles is lacking. I do enjoy a good snowball fight, and as winter bears her full might against our homes, I am sure my brothers will attempt to even the score.

I must ask, would it be inappropriate of me to ask to simply call you Elsa? I would not mind if you addressed me as Nikolaus, or even Nik. I have never been one to stand on ceremony, and prefer to use titles only when in formal situations or when requested. I would also like to request a small portrait of you; it would be a wonderful reminder of the beauty that is to be found in Arendelle.

The friend I mentioned to you at your sister's wedding has outdone himself this year. He has helped our harvest to be one of the best in years. In fact, we will actually have enough of a surplus that we would be able to sustain ourselves until next fall if necessary. It is a very good feeling to know that my people will be well supplied for the coming year. We certainly have much to celebrate at our harvest festivals this year. I hope your own harvest has likewise been a success, and that you enjoy any harvest festivities you may have. If, however, Arendelle finds itself in need, the Northern Alliance stands ever ready to assist in any way necessary.

Since my last letter, the Northern Alliance has grown yet again. My concern grows with the occurrence of these events. The Northern Alliance was founded by my great-grandfather, Aleksander, who ended the feuds of many kingdoms by creating one from many and ruling it justly, and every few years a few kingdoms would petition to join; in the last few months, I have received more petitions than I have in the preceding eight years. It is a concern I have been researching, but to date my search has been fruitless. With winter approaching, my research will come to a stop, as it is not worth risking my men in the sometimes treacherous weather.

I do hope this letter finds you well, and that you and yours are still holding to the happiness of a newly expanded family. Children are a wonderful addition, and I hope your sister and her husband will be expanding your family even more in the days to come.

Your Friend in the North,

Nikolaus'

She smiled as she finished reading, her eyes slightly wet. 'Well, that is NOT what I expected,' she thought warmly. 'And it's been a long time since anyone outside the castle called themselves my friend. Perhaps he's more genuine than I thought.'

She laid the letter down and stood, walking to her window and looking out over the city. She thought back on the night of her sister's wedding, and the dance she shared with Nikolaus. His presence had soothed her, calmed her, and drawn her. 'What is it about him that reassured me so?' she asked herself. She stood thinking for several minutes before giving herself a mental shrug. 'Whatever it was, it would still be nice to have a friend, even if I can't see him very often.' With that, she returned to her desk, propped up the letter, and began her own in return.

When she finished, she went to find Kai. She had an appointment to make, and a gift to send.


	20. Cracking the Ice

Nik entered his study, still laughing to himself and soaking wet after the snowball fight. Oh how he enjoyed terrorizing his brothers, even when they did score some good hits. The round had once again gone in his favor; Johan had fallen quickly, and Aksel, despite his tenacity, found his face full of snow when Nik managed to tackle him to the ground.

Looking at his desk, he saw the letter sitting on top of the stack of papers. Sitting down in his soaked clothes, he snatched it up and examined the seal; a snowflake, as he expected. He opened it quickly, excited to see her response. As it opened, a second item slid out. He caught it and held it aloft before it could get wet; his smile was wide as he stared at the image of the author of the letter.

He carefully set the portrait aside, his eyes lingering on her face a few moments too long, then turned his attention back to the letter. He felt a warm sensation settle over him despite the dampness as he read her elegant, flowing script.

'Dear Nikolaus,

I want to begin with a sincere apology. I did not mean to call into question your character as a King. I fear I am overly suspicious of everyone, it is a fault from my upbringing and protecting the secret of my powers. This suspicion was only reinforced through the type of man who made a try for my throne through my sister, attempting to end her life and mine. To say that I am untrusting is the truth; it takes too much for me to trust. It is a flaw in my personality.

Snow is not something my kingdom wants for, as they often find a cooling flurry on the hottest of summer days but that has little to do with the change of seasons. Poor Aksel and Johan, offer my condolences for your mischief. My sister (and now brother in law) often find themselves at the receiving end of a good snowball. Not being limited by the restraints of warm weather or a good fire is entertaining (for me only I'm sure). Anna is especially susceptible to an onslaught of snowballs as she seems to leave the most opportunity to be attacked.

As I am sure you have already seen from enclosing it in my letter, I have sent you a portrait of myself. I would graciously accept a returned favor as it seems life is too busy to take time out for friends, especially when both friends have kingdoms to rule. Please do call me Elsa, I am not as cold as my power and do enjoy the company of friends very much.

On to the 'pink elephant' in the room as Anna would say, I have also received more petitions and Arendelle has grown in size. With each petition my worry grows. Much like your great-grandfather, Arendelle has worked towards peace for so long. I fear that peace has grown too delicate and I wonder if I am strong enough to protect the vast new borders that Arendelle has.

Bravo to your magically inclined friend! Sustaining and growing a harvest to that size must be a huge undertaking. I do hope that he is proud of himself, that is an amazing feat! I find myself thanking you again, your offer of assistance is very noble. Our harvest was good, it was not the best we have had but with the excitement surrounding Anna and Kristoff's wedding I do believe that tasks of need and tasks of want were reversed for a time. Not to fear, as long as the spring is not delayed our harvest will maintain the Kingdom. I do not know if I should credit it to luck, but some of the new territories in Arendelle are heavily based in farming so that should offset any deficits.

Did I mention to you that I would be honored to meet your friend? I hope you will ask him to see if he would consider a meeting. It is hard to be the only oddity in a sea of normal. There is so much I would like to discuss with someone who shares magical endowments.

I do hope that this letter finds you before the worst of the winter hits. I'm told that communication may be halted due to treacherous conditions. I will admit to looking forward to your letters, they provide a bright spot in my life. Please be careful, I have heard far too many stories of how hard the winter is in Stonewell. Hopefully you will have plenty of soft snow to continue your snowball escapades, much to the sorrow of Johan and Aksel I'm sure.

Sincerely,

Elsa'

Her words confirmed what he's seen in her eyes weeks ago: she was still somewhat insecure, possibly even fearful of others. He understood, though; how she managed to interact with anyone at all after what Aksel had told him about her coronation was a testament to her strength of will.

'An oddity in a sea of normal indeed,' he thought with a smile. 'You will indeed get a meeting with my friend someday, though I doubt he will be who you expect.' He shoved aside the official papers, intent on writing his reply to her first. The smile never left his face until he finished writing.

When he did finish, he rose and left his study, to find Aaron. He had an urgent appointment to make. This gift needed to be finished and sent before more snow fell.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying the blossoming friendship between Nik and Elsa. For those of you looking for action, or at least a bit more darkness, be patient; good things come to those who wait. There will be a few more snippets of darkness amongst all this happiness, and then the action will begin. **

**Until then, sit back and enjoy some warm, fuzzy, Elsa X OC action! And please leave your reviews! I enjoy hearing what you all think.**


	21. Winter Mischief

Elsa closed the door to her study hurriedly and rushed to her desk. Court had run over today, and she'd become restless at the end. Another letter from Nikolaus had come in just after lunch, and she wanted to know what it said, though she'd only have a few minutes before Anna arrived. She hoped he'd accepted her apology.

She wasn't sure she had made the right choice sending him the portrait. That is, until she broke the seal, opened the parchment, and found herself staring (a few moments longer than she meant to) at the man who had penned the letter she held. A smile crossed her face as she set the portrait aside, then turned her eyes to the words before her.

'Dear Elsa,

No apology is necessary. Our upbringing often dictates who we are as adults. I have always believed trust is something that must be earned, and requires work to keep. I do not find it a flaw in your personality, however. We all have small things that make us who we are, and without those things, we would all be alike. How boring would this world be then?

Winter has arrived in full force here in Stonewell as the year comes to a close. Snowball fights have increased in frequency, and some are resorting to rather sneaky tactics to claim a victory. Just a few days past, my brothers teamed up on me, leading to a resounding loss on my part. I thought I had Johan trapped, yet as I passed under an archway, an avalanche of snow fell upon me, leaving me trapped. Aksel had sprung a trap for me, and descended from his perch to drop a single snowball on my head, much to the pleasure of everyone watching. I see the humor in it now, but at the time it was rather embarrassing. I am pleased to report that my victories far outnumber my losses so far this year.

I thank you for the portrait. I am having trouble finding a frame that is worthy of the beauty displayed in it, however. I may have to have one commissioned. As you no doubt have already noticed, I have returned one of myself. I share your desire to have more time for friends, but alas, the pressures of ruling often make any free time in short supply.

As winter has come, petitions for protection and acceptance into the Northern Alliance have dropped off; in retrospect, there is only one Kingdom on our eastern border that has not joined, though I have heard rumors that it will by spring. I do hope any envoy they send uses care; winter storms have caused many to lose their way and perish.

On a brighter and related note, a blacksmith and woodsmith here in Stonewell have collaborated to invent a unique contraption. They are calling it a 'snow mover,' and two oxen are used to move it. As it moves through the snow, it clears a path; they plan to perfect it this winter and build many more by next winter to assist in keeping our roads cleared and help keep the kingdom operating through the winter months.

I will pass along your praise to my friend. He is very humble about his work, and consistently tells me he is simply trying to do the best he can for the kingdom. I do know that he would very much be agreeable to a meeting with you. We will have to see if something can be arranged once spring returns. He, too, has felt out of place his entire life. He was at first shocked, then excited to learn that another existed like himself.

With luck, our letters will be able to continue through the winter weather. I am pleased to hear that my letters are having a positive effect on your days. Yours, too, provide me an escape from the usual pace of my duties that I constantly look forward to. I thank you for your concern for my safety. Winter is indeed hard here, and I will keep your request in mind. Please take care yourself; as a harbor city, I understand snow, ice, and wind can be quite an issue. I wish you well in your own snowball fights; I am sure Anna and Kristoff have their work cut out.

Yours truly,

Nikolaus'

Elsa leaned back in her chair and tried hard not to laugh. As she reread the second paragraph, she began giggling yet again. By the third time she read it, she was almost in hysterics. Anna entered then, a look of confusion on her face. "What's so funny?" the younger woman asked.

Wiping away tears, Elsa turned to her sister, holding the letter in her hand. "He has snowball fights. With his brothers. In front of everyone." She began laughing again, falling back into her chair.


	22. Admissions and Questions

It was late, and dinner had been excellent. Nik and his brothers walked down the hall, talking to one another about the recent incident in the town they'd heard about earlier in the day. It was nothing serious, just some kids having fun, but the shopkeepers had a point; too much fun in front of their shops could be dangerous. Other citizens could have been hurt.

They all entered Nik's study, planning to continue talking and laughing together for a while longer. When Nik saw the letter on his desk, however, he quickly changed his mind. "My brothers, it's been a long day," he began. "I believe I'm going to retire early. I apologize, but our conversations will have to wait until tomorrow."

Johan looked at the desk, where sat a letter sealed with a snowflake, an emblem that had become easily recognized of late. Locking eyes with his brother, he asked the question. "The Queen of Arendelle, brother? Are you sure you want to pursue her?"

Nik looked away, silently cursing Johan. He'd always been able to quickly understand a situation, a great talent for battle or court, but not when he was trying to keep a secret. After a moment, he turned back to his brothers. "There's no one else who can possibly understand me as she could. To answer your question, no, I'm not sure. But I'm beginning to think it might be possible."

Johan nodded. "I understand, Nik. Just don't forget this kingdom." Then he and Aksel left, bidding their brother goodnight and closing the door.

Nik knew exactly what his brother meant. Any interactions he had with another kingdom had potential ramifications for his own. 'That's a problem for the spring,' he thought as he picked up the letter and opened it, the smile already on his face.

'Dear Nikolaus,

I have read and re-read your letter too many times trying to envision the formal man you were at my sister's wedding participating in the fun and games of these snowball fights. I am glad to hear that you are faring well in your endeavors to best Johan and Aksel. My own attacks have been more frequent as we have had many visitors for the winter holiday. Every time I land a snowball on target my mind thinks back to you and how proud I'm sure you would be of my victories. My only fear is that Johan and Aksel can never teach Anna or Kristoff how to set traps, I like to claim my victory as undefeated thus far.

I am very interested in this snow mover you talk about. The wind from the fjord brings in much snow and ice and travel within the city is extremely restricted as the amounts pile up far too fast. When they have perfected their design I would very much like to have a demonstration or possibly work out trading arrangements; these clever craftsmen you have are sure to make a large profit from this invention!

Winter has brought fewer petitions as well in Arendelle though I think that part of that has been the winter holiday and all of the celebrations surrounding the week. It has been nice having so many familiar faces come to visit and take part in the festivities, though I admit a few faces were not present who I would have liked to see. The halls are decorated and the castle is beautiful, it has been a magical time here in Arendelle and has helped to soothe the worries that are constant background noise in my mind.

I am happy to report I have framed and hung your portrait in my study. As I am penning this letter you are watching over me. It is a bit embarrassing but I will admit to finding myself talking to your portrait from time to time. I have found your counsel to be beneficial and true, and having your portrait where I make important decisions has helped me to remember the kindness in the world. Not all people are to be thought of as suspicious and I try to remember the lessons you have inadvertently taught me.

The prospect of meeting your magical friend is exciting. I am agreeable to a meeting once spring returns. I have many questions and look forward to meeting someone who can sympathize with the difficulties of growing up as awkward as I did. I know Anna and Kristoff try to understand my predicament but I don't think anyone can truly understand as I feel unless they have truly been in the same place. I am most interested in your talk of controlling the powers, I have many questions for your friend so please do warn him that I will undoubtedly ask too many.

I wish you good luck in the coming New Year and hope that you continue your path of victory in these snowball fights. I am looking forward to a new year and hopefully many new reasons to celebrate. My sister is as of yet to become with child but I feel it will be soon and I will have another reason to celebrate. I would like to be an aunt, hopefully the role will give me guidance about what to do if I am ever faced with children of my own. I know this child would make a fine heir to the throne of Arendelle. Do you have the honor to play the role of uncle yet? If so I may need guidance in that area as well.

Yours truly,

Elsa'

Nik smiled as he sat down at the desk, and read through the letter again. Oh how he desperately wanted to tell her the truth about his 'friend.' But he couldn't risk that, not yet. Not that she couldn't handle it, but because of the dangers of the letter falling into the wrong hands. If anyone found out who his 'friend' really was, things could become much more difficult.

He looked over to her portrait and smiled. "Well, Elsa, at least I now know I'm not the only one seeking advice from someone who isn't here. Shall I write now, or tomorrow?" He waited a moment, then grabbed a piece of parchment. "Good idea. Start now, finish tomorrow. Thank you." With that, he began his reply, still smiling.

* * *

**Author's note: Winter is in full swing for our characters, and the new year approaches. But what of the others, scattered around the world? Don't worry, we will be seeing more of them soon. And things are about to start heating up, but like the approach of spring, it won't be all at once.**

**Please leave your reviews! And if you've got questions, feel free to ask. I'll answer anything I can.**


	23. A Wayward Traveller & a Winter Meeting

Even in the tropics, the air had a distinct chill to it. Orek stood on the deck of the _Golden Rose_ and let the wind whip in his face while he listened to the sails snap in the stiff breeze. It was a misleading name for his flagship, as it was actually the same blue as the sea.

He smiled at the memories that the cool air brought forth. In his homeland, the fjords would be icy, and snow would cover the land. If he travelled far enough north in the New World, he would find snow, but pirates are by nature wanted men, and he couldn't risk it, particularly after having raided the islands just off shore. The defenders north of there would be looking for him or any of his ships.

As he'd travelled the globe, Orek had amassed a decent, if not small, fleet. Seven ships, every one crewed with good and loyal men, provided they understood the dangers of leaving without permission. Having raised himself to High Captain, he had only allowed a handful of his men permission to leave, including Magnar.

His first mate was a sharp man, cool and composed even when things went sour. He'd been a good alternative to Magnar, and his best choice given the situation at the time. As the fleet grew, Orek had offered the man his own command many times; each time he refused, saying he enjoyed what he did, and would not want to be a captain.

The ship slid slowly into the hidden harbor of the island where Orek had built a temporary base for their plundering of this region. It was well hidden, and the rocky cliff that hung over the entrance to the harbor kept prying eyes away. It had been an accident stumbling on this island, and he was content to stay here for a few years if necessary.

When the ship docked, Orek disembarked and headed toward his quarters above the makeshift town. When he arrived, the men snapped to attention. He nodded and moved past them, but before the door could close, the man who acted as his herald, of sorts, burst in and brandished a letter. "High Captain, this arrived several days ago for you!" the man exclaimed as he set the letter on the desk, then beat a hasty retreat.

Orek picked up the letter, studying it. He thought he recognized the sigil, but he couldn't be sure. Opening it, he read the message contained inside, and smiled broadly when he read the name at the bottom. "Oh, my friend, I deeply want to help you. My assistance would not be available until next fall, however," he said to the empty room. "I have too much at stake here for the time being. There is little I can do for you until next year."

With that, he sat and began to write his response. In it, he reiterated his concern to his friend. He simply couldn't risk his ships in the treacherous winter waters to cross the Atlantic. But someone else's ship to return a letter? That he had no problem with.

When he finished the letter and had a guard take it to the docks to be sent, he stood outside, looking down over the makeshift city. 'I'm sorry, my friend,' he thought, wishing he could tell his friend in person, 'but I cannot help you in this endeavor. If you could wait until next fall, then possibly. But your current timetable won't work.'

Oh, but he wanted to. He wanted to see that King of the North fall. He looked at the rings he had traded with that Chinese sorcerer to obtain, and let the power of them wash over him. 'Yes, Nikolaus,' he smiled to himself, 'I hope to see you fall. But I hope to do it myself."

* * *

The group sat around a large table in the darkened room, talking quietly as they waited on their host. On the table was spread a large map of the region, with two countries in particular highlighted. They were deep in the cellars of a castle, and the heat was making several of them sweat. The envoy from Valsparta, Prince Balthazar Fangold, was particularly affected by the heat.

"How much longer do we have to wait on him?" he bellowed to the others. "My time is quite valuable, and to be kept waiting like this is inexcusable. He should know that-"

"I know exactly how valuable your time is," a hooded and cloaked figure said as he strode into the room, the ruby of the ring on his right hand flashing brilliantly even in the dim light. He was flanked by the giant Mongol, Gunnar, and the mysterious old dark wizard. "But believe me, my time is MUCH more valuable. I must lay out the devices so our hopes and plans are realized, or everything will be in vain. And frankly, Prince Balthazar, your nation would fall to us first if your father hadn't come willingly."

The Duke of Weselton rose and bowed politely. "My Lord, we hope that planning and troop movements are progressing as per your schedule, but what of the Northern Alliance? They refused to come to the last meeting, and King Nikolaus' assistance in these endeavors would be most helpful," he commented. "It would be very helpful to have a landing site for our troops north of Arendelle instead of having to fight to create one. The Ice Queen would be sure to make that difficult for us."

"I don't think we can count on the Northern Alliance to assist us, my friends. He has a reputation of avoiding warfare," the hooded man spoke softly from the head of the table. "It's my belief that he is either a coward or a pacifist, despite his brother's actions last summer. I don't believe he would fight."

Prince Balthazar came to the Duke's aid. "I agree with the Duke. We should at least extend another invitation," he mused to the group. "He may not fight, but so long as he doesn't oppose us, we could use his lands if needed, and possibly take some of them from him."

The hooded man weighed Balthazar's words carefully against the rumors he'd been hearing. He knew King Nikolaus hated war and avoided it at all costs, but he had also been hearing with increasing frequency that the man might be seeking the hand of Arendelle's Queen. Finally, he nodded. "I like your idea, Prince. We shall indeed try again with him. If he chooses to join us or at the very least not oppose us, then we'll use his lands. If he chooses to stand against us, then we shall crush his wilderness and claim it for ourselves," he said with a sneer. "Now, about Corona. They, too, have been gaining influence, and we must stop that. We'll need to prepare an assault there as well. I don't believe negotiations there would gain us the proper response."

Around the table, the various envoys nodded. There would be war, and they all knew it. How widespread it was, and how long it lasted, would be determined by whether the Northern Alliance stood with them or against them. Their lands might be desolate, but each envoy gathered here had heard the old stories and legends; Northmen fought hard for their homes and their beliefs. A war there would take a long, LONG time to end.

* * *

**Author's note: Ahhh, so there are plans afoot, and it looks as though they are devious indeed. When winter ends, where and how will they strike first? **

**And who is this mysterious hooded man? Feel free to make your guesses known! And if you already know from before, keep it hush hush! Thanks for the reviews!**


	24. Portraits and Children

Elsa walked slowly down the hall, smiling and nodding to the staff as she passed. She would never admit it, but even with everyone present she felt lonely; she still struggled with her aversion to others. She hadn't seen much of Anna or Kristoff lately, as the newlyweds were still spending almost all their time together.

She finally found the doorway she was headed for; Kai's office wasn't large, but it served for the work he did. He'd turned down an offer of a larger office several times. Entering quietly, she observed the older man as he worked at his desk, sorting through incoming and outgoing communications and mumbling to himself, lost in his work. It was early in the day, and everything that had come in overnight needed to be gone through. Elsa cleared her throat softly, not wanting to startle him.

Kai stood and turned to her, smiling and bowing slightly when he saw who had come to visit. "Queen Elsa, what an unexpected surprise," he commented. "What may I do for you?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Have...has anything arrived for me, Kai?" she asked carefully. "I'm not really expecting anything, but..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him.

Kai smiled; he knew exactly what she was asking. She'd been receiving letters from the man for months now, and it had brightened her whole demeanor significantly. "Actually, yes, my Queen," he replied as he turned to a stack of letters, grabbing the one off the top and handing it to her. "This just arrived this morning. I was going to bring it to you shortly." The older man smiled at her knowingly when she blushed and smiled shyly. "I will bring the rest up...later."

Elsa nodded to him. "Thank you, Kai. I don't know what we'd ever do without you." With that, she turned and hurried back to her study, ignoring the stares and awkward glances of the staff as she rushed by, her dress swishing about her feet and her cape billowing behind her as she nearly ran down the halls.

She entered her study and closed the door, then took Nik's portrait off the wall and set it on her desk. She sat, the letter held in front of her, a smile on her face. "Well, Nikolaus, let's see what you have to say this time." She broke the seal and opened the letter, and began to read.

'Dear Elsa,

I assure you, there is little that is formal between my brothers and I when the snowballs fly. Castle staff, guards, and even townsfolk are treated to a spectacle when their King and Princes engage in such warfare. Sometimes they even join us for a bout. I believe it does the people good to see that their King is just a man who likes to enjoy himself as much as the next, despite the title I bear. I am gladdened to hear that your record is untarnished; I will do what I can to prevent my brothers from sharing their skills. The pair of them have quite a collection of ideas, most of which actually work quite well.

When the design is perfected, I will certainly make arrangements for these two very intelligent men to visit your lands for a demonstration. They will be most pleased to hear that there is interest in it. These two men are incredibly humble as well; they insist that they created the snow mover simply to help the Kingdom. They may try to gift the one they bring for a demonstration to you.

The winter festivities in Stonewell are, arguably, my favorite time of year. The snow does much to relieve the harshness of the land, so long as the wind is not from the north. When it is, our temperatures plummet, and few venture outside without good cause. Thankfully that does not happen often. The decorations that are hung both in the castle and throughout the towns add much color to an otherwise monotone backdrop. We, too, have had many visitors, though I will likewise admit to missing certain faces. Overall it has been a joyous festival season, and a refreshing way to prepare for the challenges of the new year.

It is interesting that you admit to speaking to my portrait. Please don't find it embarrassing, however; I find myself talking to yours as well. The memories of you and your kingdom remind me that there are indeed places in the world where beauty is not just in the eye of the beholder, but rather on display for all to see. I am glad that my council has been helpful to you, as I find it important to share any knowledge I may have. It does others a disservice to keep it to myself.

My friend is likewise excited to discuss magical abilities with you. His childhood was difficult, though his family did their best to support him. His father encouraged him to practice with his powers, though in secret and in the wilderness, where accidents would have a minimal effect and be less noticeable. But even with that level of support, his family never truly understood the loneliness he felt that only deepened when his father was taken from this world. He would be most pleased to share with you any tips or secrets he has to controlling powers, so I doubt you could possibly ask too many questions of him. He is quite the conversationalist anyway.

I have, unfortunately, not yet been granted the honor of being an uncle. I have refused to arrange marriages for my brothers, though I believe Johan has his eyes set on a certain lady. Aksel is still young, but I have seen him blushing when a different young lady approaches him. I hope that the two of them will move forward in those relationships, as I would enjoy seeing our family grow. So I unfortunately have little advice to give on the subject as yet. I do, however, wish your sister and brother in law the best of luck in their endeavors.

I thank you for the well wishes, and please accept mine in return. I am becoming more aware of my brothers' trickery in snow warfare, and their attempts have been less effective of late. I hope Anna and Kristoff do not take it upon themselves to attempt any devious traps; I would like to hear that your record remains untarnished for another winter. That feat alone, in my eyes, would be a reason for at least a family celebration.

Yours truly,

Nik'

She couldn't help but smile at the idea of Nik, standing in the middle of a field, throwing snowballs at anyone he saw. Oh how she wished she could have a relationship with her people like that. And she couldn't help but wonder if he'd noticed her hint in her last letter. He was obviously hinting at missing someone in particular this holiday season. The thought came to her in an instant; 'Is he referring to me?' she thought. 'No, best not to get my hopes up.'

She set the letter aside, and began to write her reply. 'I supposed I could admit the loneliness to him. His friend would understand.' When she finished, she sealed it, addressed it, then put his letter in her drawer with the others she'd kept. She then set the letter she just finished in her stack of outgoing communications for Kai to take care of when he brought the rest of her papers. Then she left her study, hoping to find Anna, Olaf, or someone else to spend some time with.


	25. Winter's Isolation

Nik walked slowly through the castle, not entirely sure where he was headed. It was one of those days where the wind was from the North, and the snow was blowing heavily. Most everyone was content to hide indoors, but he found himself restless and a bit lonely.

Normally he would sit with his brothers, making plans for improvements around the kingdom for the upcoming summer, or even just enjoying spending time and talking together. But today of all days, Johan had ventured into the city to call on the lady he had his eyes set on. Aksel...well, he wasn't entirely certain where his youngest brother was, but he had an idea. He was young; what else would a young man do on a cold winter's day?

Nik found himself standing at Aaron's office door. It was open, so he knocked politely on the frame before entering.

"My King," Aaron turned and rose, bowing slightly. "What may I do for you?"

Nik hesitated for a moment. What could Aaron do? "Actually, I came to see if there were any matters I might be able to take care of today. My brothers are otherwise engaged, and there are no petitioners for court, so I suddenly find myself with some free time," he explained.

Aaron nodded solemnly. "I understand, sire. There is actually no official business to see to," he explained, then reached to a stack of papers. "However, this arrived early this morning, just before the storm hit. It's addressed to you personally," he smiled knowingly. Aaron knew the seal well; his King had been receiving many letters from her over the last few months.

Nik glanced at the letter Aaron held, then snatched it away from him quickly. "Thank you, Aaron. I believe that will be all." He bolted before Aaron had a chance to bow, rushing to his study.

He closed the door harder than he meant to, but he didn't care. He threw himself into the chair and opened the letter; he desperately wanted to see what she had to say.

'Dearest Nik,

Your snow battles are something I would surely like to watch, I feel like I am growing to know you more and would like to see this playful side. Surely the King of the North remains always the proper gentleman! I am glad to hear that you interact so well with your people. I strive to grow a strong relationship with those I rule but fear that the presence of my powers has built a gulf that will take much to cross. I am dedicated to bridging that expanse.

I told Kristoff about the snow mover and he is interested in seeing this work. If the mountain passes were not still too treacherous to pass I'm sure he would be on his reindeer steed headed to see immediately. Anna has persuaded him to practice some patience and wait until travel conditions have improved. I'm sure word will spread quickly and popularity will grow fast.

I find comfort in knowing I am not alone talking to your portrait. I do hope that any maidens you are pursuing do not take offense to our friendship. I value what we have built and hope that we can maintain a strong friendship for our kingdoms after you marry. I understand that with both of your younger brothers taking interest in ladies you will soon be expected to marry and provide an heir to your throne. I only hope that you are not forced into an arranged marriage; a marriage without love would be a sad reason to celebrate. I am thankful that my parents never arranged for any such false agreement. I do wonder if it would have made my life as Queen easier though. My people would have a normal ruler they could look to.

I am sure you will have the role of father and uncle to fill quickly and I will ask your counsel then. It seems Anna is without child and Kristoff is preparing for spring's arrival so he will be gone often securing the ice trade. I fear what will become of me with an un-distracted sister to deal with. I may have to send her to Corona to burn off energy with our cousin, I'm sure helping to plan a coronation would be a productive outlet for Anna's energy.

I will admit to having penned a short list of questions that I want to ask your friend when we meet. Would it be rude of me to ask his name? I know the names of your closest family members, I would like to know his name as well.

Olaf has begun the official countdown to summer, though I think he'll begin it even earlier next year. I fear he will begin after the last day of this summer. He is wandering the castle humming a tune and talking about tanning on the beach. Without a magical flurry to keep him from melting he would be in grave trouble. He has no concern for his safety and would rather lounge by a fire than wander outside in the cold. He has started planning summer activities he hopes to accomplish this year. I am hoping for a long summer so as to not disappoint him. I am exhausted hearing his list, let alone thinking of accompanying him on his quests.

I wish you continued success in your snow battles. Anna and Kristoff have been busy with building their family and being newlyweds so I have had far too much time to myself lately. Once the winter holiday and New Year passed I have found myself lonely more often. Please enjoy some extra fun with your brothers before they (and yourself) undoubtedly gain a lady's hand in marriage. I miss those times with Anna and wished I would have savored them more.

Yours truly,

Elsa'

He set the letter down and turned to her portrait. "Oh Elsa. If you only knew. If only I could lay it all out to you now. I'll find a reason to visit you soon, and I promise to explain it all then. For now, though, another letter will have to suffice." With that, he picked up his pen and began to write, the entire time wondering what excuse he would have to concoct to travel to Arendelle.


	26. Fair Maidens, or Lack Thereof

Elsa walked slowly down the hallway, having just left Kristoff and Anna's sitting room. The two of them had begun showing their very intimate side, so she'd politely excused herself. She saw Olaf waddling down the hallway towards their room, and she shook her head at him. "I'd avoid them for a little while, Olaf. They're having some married couple time," she told him with a smirk. She hoped the little snowman at least had an idea of what she meant.

"Oh, okay!" he replied, looking dejected briefly, then smiling as a new idea hit him. "Well, I'll just go see what Sven's up to then! He always has time to play! Oh, and Kai had me bring a letter to your desk. It looked important. Bye!" With that, he waddled off toward the stables in search of his reindeer friend.

Elsa stared after Olaf as he waddle away, his flurry following closely behind as he rounded the corner. Then she hurried down the hall to her study, closing herself inside. She saw the letter on her desk, the wolf's head imprinted on the seal, and her heart fluttered a bit. Could it be she had feelings of more than friendship for him? 'Now, Elsa, he's a single King, he probably has many maidens calling on him. Don't get your hopes up,' she thought to herself. Deep down, though, those hopes were pushing back hard against her attempts to squash them.

While her emotions warred inside her, she sat down, opened the letter, and began to read.

'My Dearest Elsa,

I always strive to be a gentleman. It was a point my father could not stress enough, that we were to be at all times a gentleman. That said, I cannot say that I am always proper as other rulers may see it. A few winters ago, I was passing some children having a snowball fight, and a stray one found the side of my head. Silence reigned for several minutes as the boy who threw it and I looked at one another. I proceeded to hand my finer objects to Johan and engage the boy. He won (though I may have held back somewhat), much to the delight of the townsfolk. My advice to help bridge the gap you feel is simple: walk among them. Set aside the emblems of your office and join them, both in their labor as well as their play. My father stressed that a ruler who will stand beside their people instead of above them will find that those same people will forever stand behind them for good or ill.

I have reread the statement about Kristoff's steed several times, and I still am in shock. He actually has a reindeer that he rides? That is most unusual, and something I would definitely like to see. I remember Aksel mentioning a man and a reindeer; I did not expect it to be Kristoff.

This is somewhat awkward for me to admit, but I am not currently pursuing any maidens, though not for a lack of them. Well, that may not be entirely accurate. There is one fair maiden that I would like to pursue, though the distance between us is great and I am unsure how she would respond if she knew. However, I do not believe she would object to our friendship. One advantage to being King is that I would have to approve any arranged marriages, so being forced into one would be difficult. As for making your life as Queen easier, it would have depended solely on the man; a man who felt himself above everyone else would have been even more unapproachable, and would be a disservice to the kingdom.

From what I saw of your sister, she can be rather boisterous. Please accept my condolences in advance if you are forced to attempt to reign in that abundant energy. I would not envy Kristoff. He must be a very special man to have the ability to do so.

You are cousins with the recently returned Princess, Rapunzel? I was not aware of that, and am surprised our paths did not cross sooner. I count her father as a close friend, as did my father before me. As a child my father visited them often, and would frequently bring my brothers and I along. Her mother is a very good lady, and treated us as if we were her own, though looking back I recall the pain hidden behind her smiles. When my father was taken from us, the King of Corona gave me a great deal of council in matters that I did not have time to discuss with my own father. I recently received an advance notice of Rapunzel and Eugene's upcoming coronation; I am unsure if I will be able to attend, but I will at least be sending my regards.

I deeply apologize, but I have a deal with my friend. I may speak of him freely, but I cannot put his name to parchment. He has a deep-rooted fear that, if a letter containing a reference to both his powers and his name were to fall into the wrong hands, his life would be in danger. I must respect his wishes in this; he is far to valuable, both to the Northern Alliance and as my friend, to put in such danger. For now, I must leave him anonymous. However, when you do meet him, he will be more than willing to answer any questions you may have.

I still look forward to meeting Olaf. He sounds like quite the character. I will admit, I laugh at the idea of him tanning on a beach. I believe he could spend a long time before he saw any change to his color, however. I must ask, are there any other living snowmen in your kingdom? My brother mentioned engaging a large snow monster, but that it was driven off a cliff. If it had half of Olaf's personality, then that is a terrible loss. I do wish you luck in completing his list of summer activities; a long summer would be welcome in the North as well.

I once again thank you for the well wishes in my friendly battles with my brothers. I doubt our antics will stop after their marriages; they may slow, but my brothers and I are far too close for them to stop completely. I grieve that you find yourself alone so often. But you may have just presented the solution to dealing with Anna's seemingly boundless energy: try to recapture some of those memories with her, even if it means creating a snowstorm inside the castle. I'm sure she would not mind, and Olaf would probably join you both.

Ever yours truly,

Nik'

"Not pursuing any maidens, Nik? And who is this mystery maiden that is so far from you, and how has she managed to enrapture you so?" she wondered aloud. She didn't dare to think more on it, for a feeling of what might have been jealousy slipped past her attempts to hold down any feelings she had about him. "Well, Nik," she said with a smile, looking up at his portrait, "whoever she is, she would be incredibly lucky to have you."

With that, she grabbed her pen and began putting together her next letter to him, not quite sure about how she felt. She found herself wiping at her eyes while she wrote; she couldn't possibly be jealous, could she?


	27. Confessions and Insecurities

Nik stood on the balcony outside his bedroom. He'd left his jacket inside, but he only planned to stay out here for a few minutes. He shivered slightly; it was still cold, but warmer than it had been a few weeks ago. The sun was also staying up a little longer each day; winter was definitely beginning to wane. The sun had just set, and he looked skyward into the clear winter sky. Above him, the sky was very much awake, the colors dancing around the stars above.

"Elsa, dear Elsa, are you watching the sky as well tonight? I sincerely hope you are. It's a gorgeous sight." He glanced inside, to where her portrait sat on his nightstand. He had moved it there, as he enjoyed 'talking' to her in private about the day's events. He smiled as he continued his thought aloud. "Ah, but you are still more beautiful."

Nik moved back to the warmth inside, heading to his study. He'd read her letter earlier, but he hadn't been sure how to reply. He still wasn't, but perhaps the cold evening air would inspire him. He sat at his desk, picked up the letter, and read it again.

'Dearest Nik,

You are wise beyond your years. I can only imagine how scared that little boy must have felt until you engaged him in a snowball fight. I don't have as much freedom to interact with my people. That is a lie, I don't often find myself interacting with them as I would like because of the gulf my powers have created. My hair stands me out in a crowd and I fear that my people have yet to figure out they can act around me as they do around Anna or how they did around my late parents.

Kristoff is our one and only reindeer rider to my knowledge. The relationship between Kristoff and Sven is uncanny to say the least. Kristoff acquired Sven when they were both very young and they have grown up together much like siblings. Sven has quite a personality, and as long as you have a carrot to offer he will be your best friend. I would very much like you to see them together.

I wish you well in your pursuit of this maiden. If she knows you half as well as I have come to know you over this winter then she will be honored to offer her hand to you. The easier part I was referencing in my last letter was directed at finding a king may have been easier had my parents set up an arrangement. I hate the idea but find that the only suitors to try to call are power hungry and only see my throne laced with my ice magic instead of me as a woman. This is something I would like to add to my list of questions for your friend: how do you find real emotion when everyone is jaded by the power you possess. Courtship is extremely difficult when they want to control your power or are scared you might freeze them on accident.

I will admit that more are probably scared I would freeze them. When Anna and I were children we were playing late one night past our bedtime. I turned the ballroom into a winter wonderland and created Olaf. We ice skated, had snowball fights and she was having fun leaping from snow tower to snow tower. I slipped on the ice and hurt her with a blast of power. This is what lead to my isolation as a child and my ingrained fear of my powers. After the reveal of my powers at my coronation (I'm sure your brother told you the details of what happened) I fled the city. Anna never gave up on me and enlisted Kristoff to help find me. When they did I accidentally froze her heart. These actions are my biggest regrets but even though Anna has forgiven me I'm not sure my people have.

Rapunzel (and now Eugene) are our cousins, mine and Anna's father was the brother to Rapunzel's mother. They were here for my coronation, though I was unable to spend much time with them given the circumstances surrounding the event. I was extremely thankful that they were willing to make the voyage to come here when my parents perished making the voyage to their wedding. I am happy to hear you have good relations with Corona; the King and Queen both past and present are good people.

I understand your agreement with your friend, and still look forward to a time we can meet. If he has been able to keep his powers secret then I would never want to endanger that secret. I wish my powers were still a mystery as I would not be a source of fear for some. Send him my regards and thanks for agreeing to meet.

Olaf is the only living snowman who actively participates in our daily lives. There is, however, another snowman who tends to remain in the mountains above Arendelle. In an attempt to bid privacy when I fled the city and built my ice castle I created a large, rather grumpy, 'snowman' to keep visitors away. He is unique in that he has legs and is rather tall. When Hans and your brother's team came to find me they defeated him, but he has since been seen near there. He wasn't meant to harm anyone, just deter visitors from approaching my ice palace. If approached properly, he is actually quite friendly, if a bit childish.

I have spent quality time with Anna lately, but she would obviously like to spend the majority of her time with Kristoff. Being with the two of them together feels rather awkward at times as my sister is not ashamed of her love for her husband. I am no prude but her affection for her husband can run over at times. I know she is still dealing with the hurt feelings from my isolation as a child and when I ran at my coronation so having Kristoff present soothes her nerves. I struck her with my powers twice, who could blame her wanting a witness?

For a person with ice and snow powers I usually love winter, but I feel as though it cannot end soon enough and bring spring. I feel this spring and summer will hold many adventures and I have reason to look forward to travels and visitors this year. I hope you will receive my open invitation to visit Arendelle any time you wish. Our gates are open to you anytime you so wish to visit.

Yours,

Elsa'

His smile widened as he finished the letter for the second time. 'An open invitation, Elsa? Oh how I plan to take you up on that,' he thought to himself. He glanced back up to third paragraph, specifically the first two lines, and he felt his soul soar again. Her words gave him hope. 'Oh if only I could tell you the truth about this maiden, Elsa,' he mused. 'Would you say she would be honored then? Perhaps, when spring comes and you meet my 'friend,' you'll learn about this maiden as well.'

He grabbed another sheet, and began to write his reply, the whole time wondering if their friendship was working its way toward something more. He strongly suspected that it was, and it made him smile. If he was right, then he would have to make a voyage for no other reason than to see her once spring finally came.


	28. A Hint, and a Promise

Elsa and Anna walked arm in arm down the hall, smiling broadly, while Kristoff followed close behind. "Oh Elsa, that was such a wonderful time! And I only fell eight times this time!" Anna exclaimed, almost bouncing with excitement despite her obvious soreness. She was so very proud of the progress she had made learning to skate this winter, despite the fact that spring was drawing near.

Elsa smiled at her exuberance. "That's a vast improvement, Anna. Considering when winter came you could barely stand on skates, even on carpet!" she laughed. Anna swatted her arm, mock anger on her face. Elsa smiled broadly; she truly enjoyed spending time with her sister. They still had a lot of time to make up for.

They approached her study as Kai stepped out of it. The herald stumbled as he tried not to crash into the two women. Composing himself, he bowed politely. "Oh, Your Majesty, Princess, please excuse me. I was just dropping off the evening mail for you. There is another personal letter for you, my Queen, from King Nikolaus," he explained, fighting to keep a smile off his face. He was a professional, but his expression showed that he knew his Queen had more than a friendship with the King of the North.

Elsa felt the heat color her cheeks, and knew Anna noticed it immediately. "Thank you Kai. You're excused. Have a pleasant evening," Elsa stated, her voice almost squeaking in excitement. He bowed again, then turned and strode away with a smile. As Kai left, she turned to Anna. "Forgive me, but it's late, and I-"

"You want to read his letter because you LIKE him," Anna finished, smiling brightly. Elsa knew then that her sister had figured this out long ago, and her eyes widened; this was something she wouldn't admit to herself yet, much less anyone else. Anna squeezed her hands and and locked eyesight her. "It's okay, Elsa. Writing him has been good for you. You're so much happier than you were six months ago. Go. Go see what he says, and write him back!" With that, she shoved Elsa into her study and waved. "Goodnight!" she smiled, then grabbed Kristoff and ran down the hall.

Elsa could still feel the redness in her cheeks as she closed the door, then went to her desk, again bringing down Nik's portrait. She sat and opened the letter, trying to force herself to be patient. She wasn't very successful, and her eyes brightened as she read his words.

'My Dearest Elsa,

I understand the difficulty you are experiencing bridging the gap between your people and yourself. It is a gulf that I believe all rulers face, though yours is by far greater. I believe that through persistence and given enough time, however, you will be successful. You are a genuine, friendly person. Continue showing your people that you love them, and they will begin to learn that you are as human as they are, despite your title and powers.

I would enjoy meeting this Sven. He sounds like he would be a pleasure to interact with, and from your description his personality is similar to Olaf's; they must be good friends as well. There are rumors of wild folk north of our borders that ride interesting animals such as bear and elk, but to my knowledge no one has actually seen them. I will be sure to bring a gift of carrots for Sven when I am able to visit.

I thank you for the well wishes in the pursuit of this particular maiden. Time will tell if I do indeed pursue her. I still believe an arraigned marriage would have been detrimental to you and your kingdom; I have seen so few work out. It was a custom my father did not directly abolish, but heavily discouraged in the Northern Alliance, and I have continued to discourage them. But fear not; one day, a suitor will call on you who is not after your throne or your powers, and will not fear your power. He will see you for the wonderful woman you are, and do all in his power to prove it to you. It is possible that you have already met this man, but some outside force is keeping you apart.

Again, time will be necessary to prove to your people that you are not a danger. My friend and I have known one another since we were children, and I have seen his power accidentally hurt people. It is a terrible thing, but we must all remember to learn from our past and move forward. One day, everyone will realize that you want only to help them and lead them to prosperity, and any judgements they may have of you will be altered for the better. Anna may be instrumental in changing their opinions; by showing that she has forgiven you and trusts you, she may well be able to help them see you for the wonderful person you are.

I recall hearing of your parents' untimely passing. I understand the grief that comes from such a loss, though for me it was not all at once. My own mother passed giving birth to Aksel, and father never remarried. When he was taken from us before my eyes, I was not able to grieve immediately, and that made the pain worse. Please accept my heartfelt, personal condolences again; I am sure the memories are still painful.

I seem to recall Aksel mentioning meeting Rapunzel and Eugene at your coronation. He tells me Eugene is an interesting fellow, and tends toward the cynical side, while Rapunzel is, much like Anna, outgoing and somewhat boisterous, though to a lesser degree. I look forward to working with them as fellow rulers; from the descriptions I have heard, they will be a pleasure to work with.

I am sure this 'grumpy' snowman will adjust as time goes on. I will spread word along my southern territories discretely that, should he decide to wander north, he is not to be harmed. I would deeply regret finding that my men harmed any being that belonged to Arendelle. If I should ever cross paths with this particular snowman, I will be sure to use care.

I have seen a fair share of newlyweds, and I understand the awkwardness of being around them. It may or may not get better; there are some couples I know in passing who still act as if they are newlyweds, even after many years. I have found it best to politely excuse myself when I begin to feel like an intruder; I fortunately have my brothers to keep me company for the time being, but I can empathize with feeling lonely. I am sure it will not always be like that. Are you sure it is unease that makes your sister want her husband with her when you are together, and not a desire to simply have her entire family around her?

I appreciate your offer to visit Arendelle, and promise to take you up on it at the earliest opportunity. We are already seeing the earliest signs of spring: the days lengthen, and the temperatures are not so cold as they were a month ago. Should you ever find yourself traveling north, Stonewell will likewise be open to you. If you come by sea, I recommend using the port of Karland, as it is the closest inhabited inlet to Stonewell. There are closer fjords, but they have not had inhabitants for decades at least. I look forward to seeing you, hopefully soon.

Ever Yours,

Nik'

Elsa sat for a while, staring at the letter, her emotions warring inside her. She reread his third paragraph over and over, and each time she became more confused. "What are you trying not to say, Nik?" she asked his portrait. "And what force could you be referring to?"

She stood and paced for a short while, wrestling with her emotions. Anna was right, she DID like him. A lot. And the mention of another woman...well, yes, she'd admit that it made her a bit jealous. 'But he couldn't POSSIBLY be interested in me...could he?' she thought as she paced. 'No. I won't think that. I can't think like that. It does me no good to think like that. He's my friend,' she mused as she tried to convince herself that she didn't have feelings beyond friendship for him. It didn't work.

She finally returned to her desk, and began to write her reply. As she wrote, she found herself smiling; she hadn't even finished this letter, and she was already looking forward his next one.


	29. Spring Brings More Than Flowers

"My king! Word from the south!" Johan called as he entered the Small Council chambers. "Another kingdom has joined with Arendelle, granting the Queen control of all their affairs. It's expected that she will allow the rulers to continue governing as she has in all others." Nik's Captain of the Guard was running behind today, as his younger brother had spent the morning with his beloved. Nik smiled; it was a dereliction of duty he'd gladly overlook. Johan deserved his happiness as well, and Heidi was a lovely young woman. If they decided to wed, he'd gladly give his blessing.

Nik himself stood at the great table, examining a large map of the region. He noted how Arendelle's sphere of influence had grown since Queen Elsa's coronation nine months ago. It both pleased and concerned him. As ruler of a vast expanse of territories that had once been many kingdoms, he knew the difficulties that could await her. He'd offered any advice she might want or need in one of the several letters they had exchanged over the winter, but as the good ruler he knew her to be she hadn't asked for anything specifically.

He was concerned, however. His concern wasn't that she'd be overwhelmed, but rather why was it happening? Why had so many kingdoms sought the protection of even stronger ones? The last few kingdoms in the North had bent the knee without bidding over the winter and with no explanation, though rumors were about that unrest in the south, particularly across the seas, had prompted it. He suspected the same was happening out on the tip of the peninsula, and these kingdoms were seeking the protection of a strong, just ruler. She was one such ruler.

On the mainland, more of the same was happening. Kingdoms were aligning quickly, by force in some instances, peacefully in others. The vast majority of the alignments there happened recently, but it began following the Southern Isles convention that he'd refused to attend. His eyes wandered to the kingdom of Corona, where Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene, now ruled, since her parents had relinquished the throne recently. He'd unfortunately missed the coronation, but he had made sure to send an apology and his best wishes. That kingdom had swelled to four times its size, and was now one of the largest and strongest on the mainland. All who had joined there had done so peacefully and without encouragement.

'What's going on down there?' Nik asked himself as he sat down in his chair. The Small Council was discussing some random affair of state, and he trusted their judgement in such matters. This, however, was something he would need to look into personally. He'd put it off all winter, hoping it was just a few minor kingdoms banding together. It'd become evident that it was not so. That meant another voyage, and possibly a long one. He smiled as he formulated a rough itinerary in his mind, and realized that he could possibly stop in Arendelle on the return trip to spend some time with her. It'd been far too long since he had looked upon her lovely face. And he missed her.

Their letters had increased in frequency over the winter, and he found his thoughts strayed to her quite often anymore. He was actually somewhat embarrassed, since his Council would often have to bring him back into the discussions. He'd even become lost in his thoughts of her while hearing petitions in the throne room. Those were some very embarrassing moments, and he'd needed to apologize profusely several times. Strangely, most petitioners brushed the apologies aside and smiled, as if they knew where his mind had been.

But in the end, every one of those moments and apologies had been worth it. He wasn't sure if he would call his feelings for her love as yet, but it was pretty close if it wasn't. Her portrait sat framed on his bedside table, so he had a nightly reminder of her. 'Oh yes, it's certainly more than friendship,' he thought to himself with a smile. 'Is it love? Quite possibly.'

"Sire?" He jumped as Lukas, his Treasurer, spoke. The man smiled as Nik met his eyes. "Shall we review anything for you? You appear to be considering something other than the affairs we're discussing."

Here was another of those times where he'd been caught daydreaming of her. Even Lukas knew where his mind had been. He nodded slowly, trying to regain his composure. "Indeed I am, Lukas. Gentlemen, with word pouring in from everywhere of new alliances and crowns bending the knee to others, I grow worried as to what may be going on in the south. I intend to travel to a few friendly kingdoms to see what I can uncover. Please make arrangements for my ship. I intend to visit the Czar, the Danes, Corona, and stop in Arendelle on the return trip. My intent is to leave in two days."

"Is that wise, my king?" Aaron asked worriedly. From the man's tone, Nik knew he'd seen the ulterior motive for the voyage, particularly the stop in Arendelle. "The stormy season begins any time now, and we'd be loathe to have anything happen to you, particularly with the unrest to the south."

Nik chuckled softly. He wondered how many people had figured it out on their own, and how many Aaron had told. To the group, he spoke softly, "I think I can manage a few storms. You are some of the few who know me as the Storm King. The stormy season worries me not." He frowned once more, his eyes moving across the map again, lingering on Arendelle. "The affairs of the south, however, I do worry about. I believe a storm is rising that even the North must face. In preparation, while I'm gone, call the banners and have them muster their forces to full strength. Provide any necessary supplies and equipment to those who request it, and see to it that every ship provides a report to the local harbor masters, the local garrison, and Stonewell on any suspicious activity along our shores.

"In particular, keep any free eyes on the uninhabited fjords, as that's where an invading force is like to land. Most don't understand our defenses in the interior, and would therefore head straight for Stonewell instead of attacking a major port like Karland. Regardless of what happens, the Northern Alliance will stand against any who use force against us," he finished.

"It shall be as you ask, Sire," Aaron replied. "I hope your journey is a safe one." With that, he and the others rose and left to carry out their business. Meanwhile, Nik retired to his rooms, both to pack for his journey and to pen another letter to Elsa.

* * *

Nik entered his study, concern over the unrest on the mainland fighting for his thoughts with the excitement he felt about his upcoming voyage. Oh he was thrilled, and so greatly looking forward to the end of that voyage. He wanted to see her, and now he had an excuse.

He'd read her letter once before the Small Council meeting, but hadn't had time to even start a reply. Now he was glad for that; he'd be stopping in Arendelle on his return trip, and he hoped to spend at least a week there. If he timed it right, perhaps he would even be able to spend her birthday with her, since he knew it should be coming up soon; Aksel had gathered all kinds of information while he was at her coronation. If he missed her birthday, he'd give her the gifts he intended for her anyway: a beautiful snowflake pendant, expertly crafted, and his mother's dagger. The dagger was fitting; its inscription referenced her powers, and he would very much like her to have a weapon she could conceal alongside her powers.

There was another 'present' he very much wanted to give her, though he had no idea when. He'd just received it back a few days ago, but until he knew he was ready and knew she would accept, he'd given it to Johan for safekeeping. His brother and Captain of the Guard was superb at keeping things quiet; he doubted the item would be seen again until he asked for it.

He sat at his desk and read her letter once again, letting all other thoughts get pushed aside.

'Nik,

I am writing this letter after enjoying a day outside, the first this year. By the time my letter arrives you should be starting to feel the thaw. The temperatures still require most to bundle in a warm cloak, but there is a noticeable hint of spring in the air. I decided to don my favorite dress, one I crafted from ice, and spend the day outside. I turned our courtyard into an ice rink and spent the day enjoying the sun. When it was finally time to break dinner bread most of the townsfolk had visited the impromptu rink and enjoyed some time on the ice without risking frostbite. I was also able to give Anna more ice skating lessons, yet I fear she has the balance of a ball on a hill.

Sven is a reindeer only in nature; he has the personality of any human. It is uncanny how his expressions can say a thousand words. Kristoff imitates Sven as if he were speaking, it is quite amusing to listen to the pair. They sing quite a duet together which is a must do to add to your itinerary should you find yourself able to spend time in Arendelle.

My father, the wise King he was, refused to arrange courtships for either Anna or myself. There were discussions with the Southern Isles when I was very young, but I remember the talk being stressful to my parents. Knowing now that they have an entire litter of sons I believe the King was looking more to expand his territory rather than create bonds and secure trade. I am happy that I am not tied to someone whom I have no love for but marrying for the betterment of my kingdom would be my duty. At court today I entertained a few would be suitors to ease my council; they have been pushing me to choose a King for Arendelle to show a strong leadership against the rumors that have begun again. It appears as though my kingdom may grow again soon and some merchants have talked about unrest in the mainland. The short reprieve I was granted by the winter seems to be coming to its closure. I had hopes to plan a tour of some of the new territories this spring and possibly visit the North, but I fear that if this unrest continues I will be needed here more. If I have already met this wondrous mystery man, I wish this unrelenting force would dissipate so that I could satisfy my council, kingdom, and gain a reprieve from the loneliness that has surrounded my free time as of late.

With spring seeming to come a bit early this year Kristoff is already beginning his preparations for travel. I have gone days without seeing either Anna or Kristoff. I know he is busy locating all of his supplies, but Anna has been at his side nonstop. I am happy to see that their love and dedication has not faltered with time. I hope to see this love and devotion to each other for numerous years to come.

I think it left my mind to mention my larger snowman's name before. I aptly named him Marshmallow. So long as you don't throw any snowballs at him or try to attack, he should be disinterested. I have sustained him (and Olaf) through magic so far and at this point couldn't just stop. Keeping Olaf's flurry going has become second nature to me that it hasn't come to the forefront of my mind in quite some time. I was quite excited when I realized this as I feel I am beginning to grasp a better control on my powers. Please pass on this enlightenment to your friend.

I hope this letter brings with it warmer winds and snowmelt. I again wish you and your brothers luck in the conquest of these lucky maidens. Hopefully with spring flowers, love will bloom as well. If you do pursue this maiden and decide to bring her on your travels, I will make sure to reserve the appropriate accommodations for a King and his would be Queen. Arendelle will welcome both of you with joy.

Affectionately,

Elsa'

He reread her third paragraph, and pang of jealousy shot through him. He suddenly understood how he felt about her; it should have been clear long ago. 'Entertaining suitors? Oh Elsa, how I wish I could've been one of them,' he thought. 'Perhaps you would've finally chosen one. But don't worry, this unrelenting force will be lifted soon.'

He grabbed another sheet of parchment and began writing his final letter to her before his voyage. As he wrote, one word kept popping into his mind: love. He had to try hard not to write it, but he finally had to admit it to himself if no one else. He WAS in love, with Elsa of Arendelle. He paused partway through the letter and smiled to himself; he was ready, now he simply had to wait until she was. With luck, it'd be before winter.

With those thoughts, he finished his letter, sealed it, and took it to Aaron, instructing him to make sure it was sent immediately.


	30. A Visitor Much Desired

Despite being happily married and trying for a child, Anna had noticed a change in Elsa, and for the better. Her mood seemed to be lighter, particularly after any time a letter arrived that was sealed with the wolf's head sigil of the King of the North; she knew the North was a vast, hard land, yet from what Kristoff told her it was beautiful and plentiful in its hardness. As Ice Master, he and Sven had made several trips to secure the ice trade along the northern border of their expanded kingdom. Those trips had taken him into the North a few times, as it was now their direct neighbor.

Her sister had been writing and receiving many letters from the King of the North over the winter. Anna had noticed lately that, at the very mention of Nikolaus, Elsa would blush deeply. Another of those letters had arrived today, and Elsa had nearly cancelled court to read it in private. Her better judgement had won over, Anna surmised, because two more Kingdoms, the last two on the peninsula, had come to swear themselves to Arendelle.

After court was over, Anna always sought out her sister for their usual after-court talks; she knew it helped to ease Elsa's mind. On days when a letter had come in, these talks were much shorter, and often she was already smiling by the time Anna got to her. Somehw, she knew today would be one of those days.

* * *

Nik's letter had arrived early that morning, but Elsa hadn't had time to even open it. Instead, it laid on her desk all day, taunting her, calling her name, that wolf's head seal begging to be opened. She'd had a full docket at court, and though she'd wanted to cancel it, she knew it wouldn't have been a good idea, especially since the last two independent kingdoms had come to visit. She suspected they'd petition to join her alliance, and she'd been right.

When they finished, she couldn't get away fast enough. Somehow she'd managed to avoid running until she was out of everyone's sight; she wanted to be alone to read his letter. She wasn't sure if she was going to be let down, or if her hopes would be allowed to soar. He'd been so vague about this mystery maiden, and she deeply hoped he wouldn't bring her. 'I want time to tell him...no, read it first, then think those thoughts, Elsa,' she chastised herself as she closed the door to her study, then rushed to her desk. She smiled when she saw his portrait; she hadn't bothered to hang it back on the wall since his last letter. She quickly grabbed the letter and broke the seal, sitting as she began to read.

'My Dearest Elsa,

We are indeed feeling the thaw here in Stonewell. It would appear that our snowball wars have drawn to a close for the season, as what snow remains is not suitable for another bout. I am happy to report that the scores have stayed decidedly in my favor, though my brothers did pull off a few more outstanding victories. I will save the details for another time. Our courtyard is not flat enough for an ice rink, but we have a small lake within walking distance that has been cleared off repeatedly this winter. Again, with the thaw, the ice has become unsafe, and I have posted guards in an attempt to discourage people from risking their lives on it.

Sven and Kristoff sound like quite the pair, and I would love to hear their history sometime. I have never heard anyone perform a duet with an animal before. It sounds as though it would be quite entertaining to hear, and I look forward to it. When I visit, I would very much like to arrange it if possible.

It was wise of your father to avoid any arraigned marriages for the two of you, particularly with anyone from the Southern Isles. I have met with several of the litter (an apt description of those brothers, I might add), and have found few of them pleasant to deal with. I do believe you had the displeasure of crossing paths with the most ruthless, however, and I am glad that he has been dealt with. I do understand wanting to ease your council, but I also hope that you wait for the right suitor; as you said, marriage without love is little reason to celebrate.

I too have been receiving word that there is unrest on the mainland, and it worries me greatly. Like our own kingdoms, several that I consider friends and allies, including your cousin in Corona, have been growing as more kingdoms come to them for aid and protection. In light of these rumors, I have issued the command to call the banners and increase patrols along the shores. Rumors spread quickly, particularly in harbor cities, and I deeply desire to show my people that their safety and protection are my highest priority. As the townsfolk hear these rumors, I want them to rest assured that our forces will do everything they can to protect them. Rest assured, your northern border is well protected; no threat will come to you from the north so long as I live.

I have passed along your development in regards to your powers to my friend, and he is most pleased! He is still looking forward to meeting you, though I cannot say for certain exactly when he will be coming to visit, nor by what route. As with his name, he prefers to keep that out of print, as it could endanger him if prying eyes found out. I can tell you he will arrive in Arendelle around a month from now.

My brothers would blush at the idea of calling courtship a conquest, and I myself do not view it as such. A challenge, to be sure, and I hope it to be a rewarding one, but never a conquest. The maiden I would like to pursue is one that I could never consider a trophy, but rather an equal that I could share anything with and spend the remainder of my days with. I will report that my brothers have been seen calling on their respective maidens, though neither has truly informed me of their progress.

I hope this letter finds you in warmer and pleasant weather. I will be unable to receive any letters for several weeks, however, as I am leaving in two days for a voyage around our region. Please do not fret, however; I promise to take care, and will have my brothers with me. I will not be voyaging with this maiden, as she has many demands on her time as well. I have not requested her presence on this voyage, but I hope to see her near the conclusion of it. I intend to visit my friend the Czar of Russia, the King of the Danes, and your cousin in Corona, as those three kingdoms are closest to the rumors of unrest on the mainland, and I consider them friends and allies. Once I depart Corona, I intend to come to Arendelle, and should arrive close to the end of the month. I look forward to seeing you again, and if time permits, I would like to fulfill a small list of activities we have discussed this winter.

Affectionately yours,

Nik'

Elsa smiled, and her heart fluttered as her hopes soared. She wasn't absolutely positive, but the hints were there: this woman wouldn't be traveling with him, yet he planned to see her near the end of his voyage. She is busy, and he'd consider her an equal, not a trophy. He promised to take steps to be safe, meaning he genuinely wanted to make it to Arendelle and spend some time there. "And he wants to see me," she thought aloud.

Elsa rose and paced her room, nervousness rising with her hopes. Wanting to come to Arendelle and spend time meant the woman was here; where else could she be? Certainly not Corona. Busy, meaning she had great responsibilities. So the woman was an important person of some kind, at the very least. And an equal; this was key. What was equal to a King, but a Queen? And she was the only single Queen she knew of. 'Could it really be me?' she asked herself. 'If it isn't...' She returned to her desk and started reading the important parts of the letter again. When she finished, she was smiling excitedly.

Just then, Anna knocked and entered without waiting. "So, what does it say?" Elsa heard her ask. "Something good, from the looks of it."

"Nikolaus is coming here," Elsa blurted out, blushing as she realized how excited she was. She would need to practice keeping a straight face around everyone until she knew without question how he felt. "He's traveling to several neighboring kingdoms and will be stopping here at the end of the month!"

"Well, that certainly IS good news. We haven't had many visitors you actually WANTED to see lately," Anna smiled slyly. Elsa knew her cheeks were flushed, and wondered if her sister was coming to the same conclusion she had; she was in love with this man. "Is there anything else he mentioned?"

Elsa reviewed the letter again, noting the warning about unrest and alignments on the mainland. It worried her that he was telling her this, but as a ruler she knew it was necessary to take steps to protect her people. "Actually he does mention the issues on the mainland and how so many kingdoms joined with us in the last year. He doesn't outright say it, but I think he's suggesting that we raise standing garrisons in our major cities. He's really concerned about the matter of Arendelle's defense, and that of our territories."

Anna nodded, and Elsa could see the younger woman wasn't surprised. Like all men, he was trying to look out for those he cared for. Kristoff always did the same for her whenever they went out. "Are you going to take his advice?" Anna asked innocently. "Do you think other nations are going to take it as Arendelle preparing an assault? We don't want to be seen as a tyrannical nation, surely."

Elsa shook her head. "I think if we did it quietly few would notice, and the kingdoms who have joined us might be comforted by the show of defense. As for appearing tyrannical, Nik has called his own banners according to this letter, but no one seems to have noticed. Either they're turning a blind eye, or they're too busy with their own ambitions." She paused, thinking, then rose and moved to the window, resting her hands on the sill. Ice began to form along the frame, and the room temperature dropped noticeably.

Anna shivered and rubbed her arms. "Elsa, what is it? I can tell when you are troubled. I'm here for you, and you know I'll help you any way I can." Elsa heard her rise and move closer, and felt the warmth radiating off the strawberry blonde.

A moments hesitation, and an icy tear slid down Elsa's cheek. She closed her eyes before she spoke. "I'm scared, Anna. I like him, maybe even love him, and I want to be near him. But I'm terrified that I might hurt him like I hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt someone dear to me like that again."

Anna rested her hand on Elsa's back and moved beside her. "Elsa, you're my sister, and a good person. I don't think you could lose control like that again. But I think if you talked with him about it and gave it a chance, it could work between you two. He's an intelligent man, Elsa. He'd figure out how to help you stay in control."

Elsa turned, tears of gratitude in her eyes, then embraced her sister and wept. "I love you, little sister. You're always the optimist, and I'm glad you're here with me." After a few moments, she calmed, broke away and moved back to the desk. She needed to change the subject, or she'd get lost in her thoughts of Nik. "So, when will our Ice Master be returning? I know you must be anxious to see your husband again."

Anna smiled warmly; it was her turn to blush now. "He should be home tonight or in the early morning. He sent a message ahead saying that he and Sven needed to check the mountain lake, as it should still be frozen and supply us well into the summer before steps would need to be taken. He also planned to see his family for a short time." Her gaze wandered, and her love for Kristoff was very evident on her face.

"Anna? Oh for heavens sake, I know that look. Go! Go plan your welcome for him. He'll no doubt be looking for you when he gets back. But don't keep him too long, I would like his report tomorrow before dinner!" Elsa playfully scolded her sister and waved her out. After she left, Elsa sat at her desk, deep in thought. She turned over several scenarios in her mind, then remembered something Nik had once told her. His friend with magic similar to her own had only been mentioned a few times since that first night, but on that very night, his ship had been seen leaving the harbor under full sail by the harbor master. It was unclear how that was possible, considering there had been barely any breeze that night. There was also the odd cloud lightning that night as she and Nik had danced.

A sudden realization hit her. Whoever this friend of his was, he was there that night. And she understood what his powers were: he could control the wind and weather, specifically lightning. Possibly even storms. As those thoughts sunk in, she resolved to confront Nik about his friend. She wanted to meet and assess him, because this individual could very well be the reason the North was never involved in any actions outside their lands. She wanted to know how, if only to better protect her own people.

She noted a few more questions she wanted answers to, then went to bed. That night, she slept peacefully, as thoughts of the man she wanted to see more than anyone coursed through her dreams. No one saw, but she had a smile on her face the entire night.


	31. Storm Clouds on the Horizon

In the great hall of the castle, Nik waited in his seat at the meeting table, anxious to be done with this poor excuse of a convention and get underway. While he waited, he'd managed to take in some of the architecture of the castle. Overall it had fallen into disrepair, but this section had still been kept up for some reason. It had once been an impressive castle, but the royal line had fallen some years ago. The native islanders had left shortly after, fearing there would never again be a viable kingdom here again. The Southern Isles now claimed the island, but it wasn't used very often. They held it simply because no one else had claimed it. This meeting was one of those few times.

After an insightful tour of the mainland with a final stop in Corona to congratulate King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel on their coronation, his ship had stopped for supplies at a small port city before heading across the sea to Arendelle. It was there where the Duke of Weselton had caught up with him and invited him to break bread. Nik had almost declined due to his desire to reach Arendelle and Elsa, but had ultimately decided to accept. If nothing else, he could gather more information as to the events on the mainland, since most of what he'd heard included at least a mention of Weselton, along with several others.

At that dinner, the Duke had laid out some concerns shared by several kingdoms. Nik had noted that those kingdoms were not exactly friendly to his interests or those of his allies, but he said nothing to the Duke about it. As a general rule, he collected every shred of information he could before passing any kind of judgement or making any decision. He also believed the Duke couldn't be trusted, after what Aksel had told him the man had tried to do in Arendelle last year. When the Duke finished his presentation, he invited Nik to a 'convention' on this island, where these kingdoms would meet to discuss the shifts in power in the area. Nik promised to think on it when the Duke informed him the other nations would value the North's input on the discussions, and that they'd been sending messages for weeks seeking his attendance.

To himself, Nik believed every bit of the discussions today had been a ruse, intended to convince him of the perceived evil in Arendelle and Corona, and align the strength of the North against two peaceful kingdoms. After his long correspondence with Queen Elsa, he knew she was a good and fair ruler, and on a personal level, he knew he was in love with the woman. His opinion of Rapunzel and Eugene was much the same. During his meeting with them, there had been no deception in her eyes, and while he seemed a self-centered egotist, underneath that facade Eugene was another gentle, caring man who loved Rapunzel with all his heart and soul. An alliance with them had been verbally agreed to and sealed with a handshake, and Nik's code of honor wouldn't allow him to break such an alliance without profound evidence.

Outwardly, Nik remained aloof, feigning interest in the complaints of Weselton, the Southern Isles, Valsparta, and the others. As he listened, he was becoming more and more convinced that he was in the same room as the men who were behind the rustling and rumors he'd been hearing for the last year. Their complaints, mainly centering around the reduction in their spheres of influence and rising resistance to their controversial trading practices, helped explain the consolidation of power into a few strong kingdoms, and the alliances formed by those who would need assistance should they fall under attack.

What troubled him most were the accusations that Arendelle and Corona had expanded their borders through subterfuge and political games, blackmail, and the threat of force. The idea that Elsa would use her powers to bend other kingdoms to her will, while not impossible, seemed quite far fetched, if not ridiculous, both from his knowledge of her and the reports his own envoys had brought back. No, it was much more likely that these men intended to begin a war, and they wanted him on their side. They probably expected that he would also bring the Russians into the war on their side as well, something he absolutely would not do. Even if the Northern Alliance went to war, he wouldn't choose sides for his friends.

The attention of this group seemed heavily focused on Arendelle, though. "So our final decision must be this: do we approach Arendelle and offer them a chance to release these kingdoms peacefully, or do we simply and preemptively strike to remove that sorceress from power?" the envoy from the Southern Isles, one of the middle brothers by the name of Anders, asked the group directly.

Nik wondered about these brothers, who had supposedly locked away one of their own as punishment for his ambition. And he bristled inwardly at the thought of Arendelle falling under attack; he needed to make sure THAT didn't happen. The statements made here, in his mind, implied that at least some of the brothers, including the one sitting the throne, shared Hans' ambitions to find a throne for them all somewhere, and by any means necessary.

The group muttered and grumbled, with some voicing a desire to use force, while others thought diplomatic solutions might be a better route, no doubt to avoid the wrath of a queen who could single-handedly defeat any of them. Nik stood and raised his voice to be heard above the side discussions. "Gentlemen, as an impartial party to these discussions, I suggest that any decision be postponed until the Queens Elsa and Rapunzel can submit an answer to these accusations. Everything I've heard so far has been hearsay and rumors," he said dismissively, waving his hand for emphasis. "As Arendelle's direct neighbor, I have heard no reports of political intrigue from that realm. Even if all that you say is true, I do NOT want war on my peninsula. If things went badly, my people would pay the price more so than your own, and I cannot allow that. You have the seas to separate Arendelle from your lands; I have a small mountain range, something a Queen who can bring winter with a thought would have no problems dealing with.

"I propose that we postpone our discussions and travel to Arendelle, under a banner of peace, and present these accusations first to Queen Elsa. Should things go well, a peaceable solution could be found. Should things go ill, you'll have a war on your hands. Corona can be approached later, and in the same manner," he finished his statement.

The Duke stood and pointed accusingly at Nik. "King of the North, if I didn't know better I'd think you were in league with this sorceress. Need I remind you that she attacked me at her coronation, then threw me out of her kingdom and cancelled all trade agreements with Weselton? Her ambition knows no end, and she must be stopped before—"

"Before what? She sends her army across the sea to conquer you? Or simply does it herself?" Nik interrupted the smaller man. "She may well be ambitious as you say, but Queen Elsa is no fool. She wouldn't risk open war without preparations, and my ships have brought me no reports of any amassing of arms in her ports or building of warships. No, Duke, you have no need to fear a war that might catch you off guard. Any overland route an army might take from Arendelle must cross MY lands, and I assure you I would ensure it didn't happen. My people will fight hard for their homes if they fall under attack by any force." He cringed inwardly as he said the last, knowing that if Elsa had a good reason, he'd actually give her armies free passage, but he couldn't let these men know that.

Before anyone else could raise their voice, he continued. "So I suggest you take my advice and confront Queen Elsa directly and give her a chance to answer your accusations. Any other course of action will ensure that I will NOT stand by you. The might of the North may not stand with Arendelle either, but I can and will deny you the use of my lands as well." Nik towered over the table at this point, casting his now lightning gaze over the assembly. He held a tight leash on his magic, for these fools didn't need to know about that side of him yet. He'd already slipped slightly, as a small storm had begun to form outside. Some of those around the table trembled, others hardened their faces, but he could see they all feared him. This was good; he could beat them all to Arendelle and warn Elsa of their coming, for they certainly would go now. Seeing this, he bowed to them all. "I will see you all in Arendelle in three days." His tone was almost an order, and he turned on his heel and stormed out, the door echoing almost as loudly as the thunder he'd called in from the sky.

Once aboard his ship, he ordered the captain to weigh anchor and make for Arendelle at full sail. The captain acknowledged the command and began shouting orders to the deckhands rapidly. The sailors moved with all the speed they could muster, and once they were underway, Nik added his magic to the already stiff winds to speed their journey.

He had the beginnings of a plan in mind, and he needed to get to Elsa at least a day before the others for it to work. Elsa would need that time to prepare if she were going to play along.


	32. The Storm King Reveals All

Elsa was once again standing on her balcony overlooking both the city and the outlet to the sea when Anna and Kristoff joined her. She'd taken to spending quite a bit of time out here in the last few days, as Nikolaus...'Nik, call him Nik,' she constantly reminded herself...might arrive any day. Sven trotted behind those two, the only animal granted the freedom to wander the castle. Olaf rode the reindeer's back, laughing and carrying on as he always did. They approached quietly, giggling amongst themselves and glancing at her. Elsa turned to them and smiled, for she knew they were up to no good. "And what are you all up to?" she asked pointedly.

Kristoff and Anna smiled and giggled at one another, then loudly began singing a birthday song to her, a song that quickly became echoed from below as the crowds emerged and took up the song. Olaf laughed and joined in, and even Sven added his baritone voice to the rhythm. Elsa smiled and blushed, somewhat embarrassed that her sister would arrange such an event. Once the song was over, cheers went up throughout the crowd below as Anna and Kristoff approached her from either side. "I know your birthday isn't for a few days, but we wanted a big celebration for it. It's going to last until your birthday on Friday," Anna yelled to be heard over the roar of the crowd. Elsa simply blushed and accepted her sister's assertion, knowing at this point there was no way she could avoid the decorations going up around the city. The least she could do was play along and appreciate how much her people loved her, even if they were hesitant to approach her.

As the people went back to their business and the crowd dispersed, Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff, mock anger on her face. "You know how much I hate surprises, Anna. And Kristoff, how could you let her do this to me! As her husband, you're supposed to be keep—"

Suddenly, a strong wind came up off the sea, snapping at the flags and their clothes. Kristoff pulled Anna to him, supporting her, while Elsa threw up her hands and braced herself against the onslaught. The wind stopped just as suddenly as it had come up, and all three of them turned toward the water, expecting to see large storm clouds and large waves. Instead, the sea was incredibly calm, broken only by the wake of a single black ship, the head of a wolf emblazoned upon the black sails. Elsa's heart jumped in her chest as she recognized the sigil.

Kristoff was the first to speak. "Isn't that the King of the North's emblem? And what was with that blast of wind? It felt...unnatural." His confusion was apparent, but he'd never fully come to appreciate the magic Elsa possessed either.

"Indeed it is, Ice Master. And his 'friend,' who possesses powers similar to my own, is with him, I think," Elsa surmised, then turned to them. "Anna, Kristoff, tell the cooks we'll be dining in the small formal dining room tonight, and to prepare for at least a few guests. Quickly," she pressed, turning and ushering them off the balcony. She followed, heading to find Kai. Her birthday week was about to become quite a bit better, if she could convince Nik to stay. She doubted it'd be difficult, and the thought of spending a week with him made her smile brightly.

When she found the herald, she instructed him to proceed to the docks immediately and issue an invitation for King Nikolaus to come to the castle for dinner. He was to be brought directly to the small formal dining room, along with however many of his men he wished to bring. Her elation was barely contained at this point, and several staff members were noticing. She found she didn't mind; she hadn't heard from him since his last letter about his voyage a month ago, and she intended to make the most of this reunion.

She thought back over some of the conversations she'd shared with Anna, and some of the confessions about how she felt. In the absence of more letters over the last few weeks, she'd taken to rereading the ones she'd kept. The words he'd written over the last few months had her convinced that she loved him. That was one of many confessions she had made to Anna, but definitely NOT the most embarrassing. One confession in particular she'd made last night, and she hoped her sister could keep it to herself. If Anna couldn't...Elsa blushed at the thought of anyone, especially Nik, hearing that confession.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were seated at a table in the dining hall when Kai stepped through the door. "Your Majesty, Princess, Ice Master, may I present King Nikolaus of the Northern Alliance," he proclaimed, stepping aside and holding the door as Nik stepped through, flanked by his Captain of the Guard and another escort, a guard as well judging by the armor, though he looked very familiar.

'Is this the brother he said I met?' Elsa thought to herself as they moved into the room. They both appeared younger than he, though if only separated by a few years; the resemblance between all three was very strong. They shared the same hair color, and their faces had similar structure, but the younger men's eyes were both brown, in sharp contrast to Nik's bluish green ones.

Nik smiled warmly as he took in Elsa seated at the head of the table, the seat to her right empty. He immediately moved to her and bowed, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. He glanced up at her, noting the warmth in her icy blue eyes and the reddening of her cheeks. "My dear Queen Elsa, it's a pleasure to see you again. It has been far too long since we've been in the same room," he said as he rose. "The portrait I have of you does not do you justice."

"Likewise, King Nikolaus. Please, be seated," she indicated the seat to her right for him; his men sat along the side of the table, a few seats from their King. "Dinner will be served shortly, but may I offer some bread and wine while we wait?" It seemed so formal from what she truly wanted to say, but protocol insisted she welcome friends and offer refreshment to show them they were welcome and safe.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Nik accepted the seat and the wine, tasting it slowly. "This is a very good wine. If my memory of your sister's wedding is any indication, I dare say we're in for quite a good meal. I also understand your birthday is coming up at the end of the week. If it please Your Majesty, I'd like to stay until then?"

"It would be a pleasure to have you, King Nikolaus. Herald, please see to it that the guest wing adjacent to the royal family's is made available to the King and his men," she instructed Kai. He smiled knowingly at her, then bowed and left. Elsa hoped no one noticed her cheeks reddening.

Dinner was served, and Nik, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff talked of events in Arendelle while his brothers ate quietly. Nik listened intently, then talked of some of the events that had happened during his tour of the several kingdoms. Some events were humorous, others not so. It did him good to watch the Queen's face light up every time she smiled or laughed, and he could feel her magic calling to him again. He also delivered regards from Corona, which Anna and Elsa were pleased to hear. They were relieved to hear that their cousin and her husband had made it through their coronation day without incident. The news that Rapunzel and Eugene were expecting a child soon came as a happy shock.

After they had all finished eating, Nik leaned forward and lowered his voice some. "Queen Elsa, I wish all I had to bring to you was happy news, but sadly, that isn't the case. Do you trust all of your people in this room?" he asked, meeting her eyes directly. "I trust my men implicitly, as they are my brothers, Johan and Aksel. I keep no secrets from them, and vice versa. If there is anyone in this room you don't trust completely, I suggest we discuss this next issue in private, just we two."

Elsa shook her head and frowned with concern. "No, I trust my sister and her husband, and I can instruct the guards to allow no one to disturb us. These doors are thick, and this room contains sounds quite well." She turned to a server and instructed him and the others to leave, with instructions to have the guards allow no one to enter the dining hall until otherwise ordered. When the door closed, she turned back to Nik, her concern clear and deepening on her face. "So, King Nikolaus, what is this news that obviously has you so concerned?"

"Please, Elsa, call me Nik. For conversations such as these, formal titles will only keep distance between us that we cannot afford right now." He turned to Johan, who handed him a satchel filled with papers and maps, which he in turn laid on the table. "I bring with me bad tidings for our entire region, but particularly for Arendelle and Corona. I have sent ravens to Corona with warnings to ensure their defenses are ready, but I couldn't risk sending more details. With you, however, I must share everything.

"I came here directly from an island controlled by the Southern Isles. On that island, several envoys from kingdoms I don't consider friends had gathered. The Duke of Weselton was one of the envoys in attendance, and in fact was the one who invited me to the conference. I can only presume that my presence was requested because I'm your direct neighbor."

Nik produced a map of the region, with the kingdoms who had been at the conference highlighted, and Arendelle, the North, and Corona circled. Elsa and the others leaned forward to inspect the map as Nik continued relaying the events. "These highlighted kingdoms ordinarily disagree on everything, and are constantly squabbling and warring amongst themselves. However, they have all come together in secret with some disturbing accusations. They're accusing you and your cousin Rapunzel of expanding your Kingdoms and spheres of influence through subterfuge and the threat of force. They insist that you are planning to expand your borders until you control the entire region and have created a massive empire that enslaves all their people."

Everyone to his left exploded at once. They all shouted in outrage.

Kristoff was on his feet immediately, a table knife in his hand. "How dare anyone accuse my wife's sister of this kind of ambition! She's one of the kindest people I've ever met in my entire life! I'll personally take on anyone who says otherwise!"

Anna similarly was on her feet, slamming her fists on the table. "My sister would never do such a thing! She has NO ambition other than to rule her people fairly and justly! I'd know, I've known her my whole life! Who would dare say such things?" Her face flushed nearly as bright as her hair as her anger began to spread over her.

Elsa had remained seated, partly from the shock of the accusations, but her voice was just as loud. "I never approached any of the kingdoms that have surrendered themselves to Arendelle. I certainly didn't force them into submission. You know that, Nik! I lived in fear for years, I would NEVER subject another human to that, much less an entire series of kingdoms! And I sincerely doubt our cousin would do so, given the circumstances of her own life!"

Nik sat still for a moment, taking in what he was hearing. It was exactly what he expected to hear, what he knew was the truth. He waited a moment, then raised his hands, asking for quiet. "Please, hear me. I expected such reactions from you all. I must tell you, I'm making inferences and formulating these thoughts from the knowledge I have, but I believe I was invited to that meeting because they wanted the North on their side. At the very least they were after permission to land an army on my shores and cross through the mountains and into Arendelle. There was a strong desire to simply invade, but I was able to stop that by denying access to the North for what they believe to be the time being. In reality, no army but my own banners will be allowed on my lands without my men falling upon them. I managed to convince them to come here under a banner of peace to lay these accusations at your feet. They'll be here on the morrow."

Elsa looked coldly at Nik, her feelings for him momentarily forgotten in her anger. "What are you saying, Nik? Are you in league with these obviously hostile kingdoms? Have you come to convince me to turn out these kingdoms that have asked to join Arendelle and now fall under my protection?" she accused him harshly, her icy blue eyes boring into his bluish green ones. "Or are you here to convince me to turn over all of Arendelle to you and the North, and take over the world yourself?" As she spoke, the temperature of the room dropped, the ice in her voice taking physical form on the floor and walls of the dining hall. Anna and Kristoff moved back, knowing Elsa's control was slipping, and to be in this room when she lost control could mean death. Johan and Aksel remained seated, yet were visibly tense as they prepared to find cover.

Nik never flinched or backed away; he didn't even look concerned. "Check your temper, Elsa," he warned as he met her gaze. "After all my letters, I thought you'd know that I am now and forever will be on your side. I didn't realize it then, but I fell for you the night of your sister's wedding. Over the last several months I've grown fonder of you, and I can honestly say that I have fallen in love with you. I could never stand against you, and I certainly do NOT want to conquer the world," Nik confessed his true feelings, the conviction in his voice coming out with the fierceness of a summer thunderstorm, his words echoing like the distant roll of thunder. "I hate war, but I hate those who would subjugate others by force even more. I came here originally just to see you, but I'm here now to also warn you of their coming, and to help you prepare for their arrival. They'll want a confession from you, and they'll pressure you until you either give them one or lash out, at which point they'll have a cause to declare war. We don't want either to happen."

Anna and Kristoff stood holding hands, rooted in place with shock and awe plain on their faces. They'd heard the confession of love, and little else. They didn't know whether to leave or stay, and so remained still.

Elsa's temper had subsided rapidly when Nik confessed his love, replaced instead with a mixture of hope, uneasiness, and confusion. Hope because she'd wanted this kind of confession from him for months now, and certainly wanted it in person. Uneasiness because of the circumstances under which she'd received the confession. She'd hoped to hear those words over dinner or a moonlight walk, possibly while dancing on the terrace again. Instead she heard them delivered in the same statement that brought her news that her kingdom was in danger. Confusion because, in light of all that, she had no idea how to reply.

Instead, she cleared her throat. "What do you propose, Nik? If I do not receive them, they'll take it as a sign of their righteousness. If I receive them, they'll badger me until they get a war. I see no way out of this, and they'll know you warned me if you're standing at my side as my suitor," she said, smiling as she said the last word. "A subject we'll need to discuss in private, once we figure out how to deal with this."

Nik met her eyes and smiled. "I look forward to that discussion, and I would gladly carry that title. As for the matter at hand, you'll need to pretend that you didn't expect them. You must listen to their accusations with a degree of disinterest, acknowledging that they have spoken but providing no answers until they've finished. When they HAVE finished, inform them simply that the kingdoms that have joined with Arendelle did so willingly and unbidden, and that any actions taken against Arendelle will be an act of war that you will meet with your full force. At that point, call your guards, inform us that our welcome is over, and escort us back to our ships."

"That sounds like a workable plan...Wait, what?" Elsa was suddenly confused. "Us? You mean you'll be standing with them? I don't understand. You just confessed your love for me, and now you are insisting that I throw you out of my kingdom!" She didn't see how she could throw the man she loved out of her kingdom.

Nik frowned and took her hand in his. "My dear Elsa, they knew I was coming here anyway. But they must think that I only arrived shortly before them, not a whole day, or they may become suspicious. Your dock men and Harbor Master must be present at my ship when they arrive for the ruse to work. I must stand on the floor with them as an impartial party if I am to have any chance of avoiding repercussions for my own people. Once we are returned to the docks, I intend to express my displeasure at their attempt to draw me into their intrigue, and that other than trade agreements, the North will have no more interaction with their kingdoms in the future. Once they have left, I will return and we can have that private discussion." He looked into her eyes, hoping to find understanding there. He found that and more. "It would seem that unrelenting force has finally dissipated." That statement earned him a bright smile from her, as she had written the words he was referencing.

As they had talked, Anna and Kristoff had returned to their seats, the danger of a magical explosion having passed. Kristoff took the opportunity to ask something that had been bothering him for a few hours, something he knew Anna and Elsa also wanted an answer to. "King Nikolaus, when you arrived there was a strong gust of wind that disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Queen Elsa tells us that you have a friend who possesses magic similar to her own, and she suspects it has to do with wind and lightning. Is he with you?" Elsa shot an angry glance at him, but he finished his question anyway. "What? Everyone was thinking about it. Now is as good a time as any to ask."

Nik looked at Kristoff for a moment, then at Anna's face that clearly showed her curiosity about the answer. He wasn't surprised that they knew of his 'friend'; like him, she wouldn't keep a secret like that from those she truly trusted. Finally he looked to Elsa who, despite her evident annoyance at the question being asked, clearly wanted an answer. "I suppose it's time you learned the truth, Elsa, since I've been honest about everything else with you tonight," he sighed. "I have wanted to tell you for months, but I couldn't risk it in a letter. I almost told you the night we met, and should have."

He looked down at his hands for a moment, then turned them palms up. Calling on his powers, he created a small but powerful thunderstorm over a bowl on the table. Small flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder echoed through the room, and a small funnel cloud drew the contents of the bowl up into the cloud. After a moment more, he slowly dissipated it, keeping the potential mess contained to the bowl, then used air currents to lift and move the bowl over to a serving cart and deposit it gently.

When he turned back to the others, Elsa and Anna were staring at him in shock, while Kristoff had fainted into Anna's arms. In a matter of seconds, he'd rocked their entire perception of the King of the North.

Elsa, managing to compose herself and gather her thoughts, was the first to speak. "Well, THAT certainly explains a lot."

Nik smiled at her and nodded. "And yet it still only scratches the surface of things I need to tell you."


	33. Pushing Back the Storm

It was early afternoon when her accusers and Nik stood before her throne, every one of them dressed for travel, their guards in armor. Elsa welcomed them to Arendelle with a level of disinterest. When she looked each man in the eyes, she found fear, hatred, and ambition in each pair save one. In that pair, she found love and admiration; the smile she felt inside threatened to crack her icy mask. She herself had dressed simply but regally. Her hair was up to hold her crown, and her purple cape lay casually around her, her arms on the armrests of her chair. She hoped her posture was holding up to the plan; she wasn't sure her emotions were.

One by one her accusers laid their complaints before her. When each finished, she simply stated, "Next." She hoped she was performing her part well, but she didn't dare look too long at Nik, for everything would fall apart if she did. When the final accusation of using subterfuge, blackmail, and threat of force to bend kingdoms to her will had been presented by the envoy from Valsparta, Prince Balthazar, she sat forward in her chair. "Is that everything?" she asked, calling her magic to bring ice to her voice. Seeing just nods, she rose to her feet.

"Gentlemen, and I use that word VERY loosely, I have heard your concerns and accusations with what patience I can command," she informed them, her voice loud and clear. She was glad it didn't crack. "Let me answer them all with one word: lies. All the kingdoms that now fall under my protection and rule came to me willingly. I do not now, nor have I ever had, the ambition or desire to expand my kingdom or create an empire. I lived in fear for most of my life, I would never subject anyone to living in fear of me. Guards!"

Her castle guards filed in fully armed, spears in hand. "Your welcome has been overstayed. You may leave peaceably while I still allow it. But be warned, any action against lands under my rule and protection, or that of my cousin in Corona, will be met with Arendelle's full force and wrath. We wish to live in peace with everyone, but we will NOT hesitate to defend ourselves. Guards, see them out!" she commanded, then risked a glance at Nik. He gave her an approving yet barely noticeable nod, then turned to be escorted from the castle. Her heart yearned to see him stay, but she knew he had to play his part in this charade, too.

A few hours later, Nik and his brothers returned for dinner. His brothers excused themselves quickly before they reached the castle and went into the city, anxious to find some recreation after a long voyage. They also intended to give their brother some time alone with the woman he had fallen for. Nik found himself back in the small dining hall with only Elsa; Anna and Kristoff had likewise excused themselves, feigning exhaustion. "You put on an amazing show, my dear," he congratulated her as he entered the room and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not certain they completely believed you, as they are a suspicious group, but you gave them absolutely no reason to invade. I especially liked the addition of coming to Corona's defense. It should give them pause should they consider that course of action next."

Elsa smiled and held on to him, pressing her face into his chest. It'd been far too long since they had been together, but she still found his presence soothed and comforted her. "I only hope that we have avoided this war, or at least kept it from those we love," she almost whispered into his shirt. "I don't want to fight, but I will if it comes to it." She lifted her head to look up at him, unsure what she'd see in his eyes. What she saw moved her.

Nik smiled down at her and cupped her cheek. "I know you will. And the North and I will stand beside you. Now, why don't we discuss that other topic that we had to postpone last night?"

With that, he leaned down and kissed her, and their cares were forgotten, at least for the evening.

* * *

The rest of the week was a bit of a blur for them both. Nik granted leave for everyone in his entourage until the Queen's birthday celebration was over, with the understanding that any who were caught up in trouble would be returned to the brig. Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened. He spent as much time as possible with Elsa, somehow falling more madly in love with her with each passing hour.

He also presented her with the birthday gifts he'd brought. When she saw the ornate necklace with a snowflake pendant, she'd been impressed with its craftsmanship, and thanked him heartily. When he explained about the small dagger that had been in his mother's family for centuries, she'd been truly touched. It meant a lot to her to know he valued her safety personally. The dagger was beautiful; it was made from a special steel, causing the blade to gleam the same blue as a winter sky. Engraved on the blade in an old Norse tongue were the words "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew." No one was sure what it meant, but it was beautifully engraved.

Elsa faced her fear of human contact for Nik, and announced to her Council that she'd taken him as a suitor; the members rejoiced at the prospect, though they showed hesitation at the implications for the kingdom. Nik offered her some tips and techniques to remain calm and controlled, even in stressful situations. She welcomed his affections and advice, though kept much of their contact chaste in public.

She even allowed him to swing her around the dance floor during the final celebration at the end of the week. That event alone caused quite a commotion, as the citizens of Arendelle applauded the man who managed to convince their Queen to dance. When Nik leaned in and kissed her at the conclusion of the dance, the crowd cheered and shouted their approval. Pulling back with a smile, he saw her shocked, reddened face. Then she smiled in return and pulled him in for another kiss, creating an even louder uproar.

* * *

The next morning came too soon for both of them. "You planned to be here for my birthday, didn't you?" Elsa asked Nik directly as they walked along the dock toward his ship. His bluish green eyes met hers, and she knew his answer immediately.

He glanced down sheepishly, a smirk on his face. "My brother brought back more that just word of your powers, my love," he admitted as he looked back into her icy blue eyes. "Yes, I did try to make sure I was here for your birthday. I didn't want any other man spending the day with you."

Turning, she stepped in front of him and halted their stroll. The smile on her face lit up her eyes. "I'm glad I was able to spend it with you. And I'm glad you kissed me in front of everyone. It was the best present I could've received," she admitted to him. "And since we're on the subject, when is your birthday? I would very much like to spend it with you."

He smiled down at her, and pulled her close. "I can think of no one I would rather be with on that day, or any other day," he informed her. "Mine is, however, not for some time, since it's already passed this year. I was born on the first day of spring, the spring equinox. I intend to see you many more times before my next one."

Elsa smiled, despite the tears welling in her eyes. "I wish you didn't have to leave at all," she said as she embraced Nik once again, enjoying his arms around her.

"Don't worry, love," he replied as he stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of her against him. "I'm known to my Small Council as the Storm King. Nothing will happen at sea that I cannot handle. I will return as soon as I can."

With a final embrace and a lingering kiss, he took his leave of her. He boarded his ship, and the captain gave the command to weigh anchor and shove off. This time, Nik was in no hurry to leave, so he stood at the rail and watched Elsa shrink in the distance until she was simply a speck. He then called his magic, whispered 'I love you,' and sent it on an air current back to her.

The tears came anew when she heard his voice on the wind, and she held on to the hope that the time would pass quickly until she saw him again.

* * *

Grandpabbie smiled as he rose from one of his increasingly frequent naps. He'd dreamt a good dream, and now turned to the night sky to confirm it. There he saw what he had hoped: the King of Storms and the Queen of Ice had joined in love, if not yet by their laws. The Protectors of the Realm would rise.

After a moment, a frown crossed his face, and a new fear crept into his heart, for the skies then showed him the first of many storms that would challenge the widespread peace. He hoped they weren't too late to rise against it, especially since it would begin somewhere he hadn't expected.


	34. A Surprise Attack, and Abandonment

Far enough from shore to not be seen, a small fleet of warships floated. Each ship was crowded with soldiers, every one of them armed and prepared for battle. All total, there were four thousand men and five hundred horses, all ready to go ashore. They'd been waiting here for days now, as they had left the Southern Island for this rendezvous point immediately after the official envoys had headed to Arendelle to confront Queen Elsa, under the order of their commander. Now, those envoys had linked up with the fleet, and gathered together to relay the events to the mastermind of their alliance. Most of the envoys, that is.

The group stood on the deck of the flagship, gathered in the prow. Several of the men had just come aboard from the ship alongside this one. They'd been unceremoniously cast out of Arendelle, but one of the group did not stand with them now. He had loudly and vehemently expressed displeasure at being drug into this game, and was, for all intents and purposes, now an enemy to their alliance. An enemy that would need to be dealt with.

"And what was the outcome of your discussions?" the man in the hooded cloak asked, turning to the group as they approached.

"Queen Elsa unfortunately gave us no reasons to attack, my Lord," the Duke of Weselton informed him. "She wouldn't admit to our accusations; in fact, she vehemently denied them. Nor did she attack us. It was almost as if she'd been warned of our coming, and had prepared herself to remain calm." He paused before relaying the next bit of news, unsure how it would be received. "We also alienated the Northern Alliance, and no longer have a willing partner on the peninsula. Also, we heard rumors that Queen Elsa may be infatuated with King Nikolaus."

"Did you see his ship leave the harbor?" the cloaked man asked impassively, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Why, no, my Lord," Prince Balthazar replied, gulping. "Our ship was the first to leave, and the dock men were restocking his with supplies his captain had purchased; he'd been on a long voyage and apparently had run low. It looked to be several more hours before he would leave, and you specifically asked us to report to you immediately."

As he reached up and pushed back his hood, Hans smiled, his bright red hair shining in the sunlight. "Then things are exactly as I expected. I've been receiving the same rumors for some time through my spies. I never liked Nikolaus anyway, and I'm sure he's a coward. If he weren't, he would have at least SOME ambition, or at least be interested in removing a threat to his kingdom. He would also openly and actively oppose us, instead of hiding in his wilderness." With that, he paused and looked out to the horizon, and beyond that, the shores of the Northern Alliance. When he turned back to face the group, his eyes burned hotly. "She is to be mine, not his. However, he has some spell over her, I'm now sure of it. I don't know how he accomplished it, but I must break it. His brother stood in my way a year ago; he will NOT do the same now!" He turned to the captain of the ship. "Send word to the fleet: we proceed with the invasion of the North. We'll see how the King of the Northern Alliance reacts when his lands are no longer his."

A maniacal laugh was heard several ships away as sails were hoisted and they moved toward the uninhabited fjord they planned to invade through. 'If luck is on my side,' Hans thought as he laughed, 'the great castle of Stonewell will be mine before Nikolaus knows what has happened.'

"My Lord, what are we to do?" the Duke asked hesitantly, indicating the group of Lords and Princes that had travelled from Arendelle with him. He certainly didn't want to participate in a battle; his royal hands didn't look good with blood on them, and he wasn't a good fighter anyway with his small stature.

Hans answered by giving another order to the captain of the ship. "Set a southerly course. I will personally take command of the army that will smash Corona. I'm sure my brother can handle the North. It's a wilderness; their defenses should pose no real issue. We're also launching a surprise attack, so they should be unprepared," he said as he turned back to the Duke. "You and the others will return to Arendelle in three days with news of Nikolaus's defeat. I'm sure Queen Elsa will demand proof, and she'll get it very soon."

"What evidence do you plan for us to give her, my Lord?" the Duke asked, unsure if he were prepared for the answer. The tone of Hans' voice worried him; the man was beginning to speak with a voice that didn't sound like his own.

Hans flashed his most evil smile and his eyes bored into each man in turn. "If all goes as planned, we'll give her King Nikolaus' head. With him out of the way, whatever spell he has her under will be broken, and she'll remember her love for me. NO ONE will come between me and my desires."

The look in Hans' eyes made the Duke wonder momentarily if he was sane, but he said nothing. His desire for wealth and power overruled any other concerns he may have had. He desperately needed to return Weselton to her former wealth and glory; Queen Elsa's decision to end trade had devastated their economy, and many other kingdoms had followed her lead, leaving him to lead failing lands. It was unacceptable.

* * *

Winter had lasted longer than expected across the ocean. Orek and his men had been forced to remain in their secret island base, as it'd been too dangerous to attempt an ocean crossing, not that he'd planned to anyway. The delay had forced them to plunder more villages, cities, and ships, and more thoroughly. It was actually working to Orek's advantage, as his fleet had grown by two more ships and enough men to crew them.

He didn't show it, but the lack of response from Hans troubled him. Had the Prince decided not to respond, and end their friendship? Some notification would be nice. Or had the letter simply not made it to his friend? That might be better or worse, as Hans might think he was just not going to respond, which could also end their long friendship.

Orek had a decision to make: strike north to join Hans and hope it was a misunderstanding, or east, for plunder along the coasts of the southern continents? They weren't yet ready to leave, but his men would be beginning to ask. He needed to give them some kind of answer, as telling them 'I don't know' could lead to mutiny, and he rather enjoyed his command.

Returning to his quarters on the Golden Rose, Orek laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew the choice he'd have to make. It would be ultimately better for his command, and his men. If Hans failed, he could still get his revenge against Nikolaus. If Hans were successful, then he'd be free to plunder wherever and however he saw fit. Either way, things looked to be in his favor.

Nodding to himself, he made the decision: east. Riches would serve him better until his strength was enough to assault the Northern Alliance. And perhaps he could find more talismans, talismans he could use against his nemesis. With those thoughts, he rolled over and turned in for the night.


	35. And So It Begins

"What do you mean, the castle at Stonewell is under siege?" Nik demanded of Karbane, the Lord of Karland. His family had been kings and queens themselves before they joined with Stonewell a generation ago, and had a unique tradition of beginning their names with the prefix Kar, in honor of their lands and forefathers. "Where did an army come from? How did it slip by everyone?" He had only just disembarked as the sun rose that morning; this wasn't the kind of news he expected to receive after his week in Arendelle.

"It was a small army, only four thousand men by the count in the message on the raven, Your Majesty. They landed in an uninhabited fjord along the Wolfswood, the old harbor for Stonewell, and marched through the forest using the old overgrown road. Our patrols happened upon their ships floating at anchor; some of the banners flown included Weselton and Valsparta. All but one were sunk immediately. That ship flew the banner of the Southern Isles, but being smaller and faster managed to escape. We gave pursuit and managed to scuttle it at sea," Karbane informed him. "The invaders are trapped here, and the Osgoods are leading the northern territorial forces down on them. The southern forces are marshaling and growing as they head north. They will be here within the hour."

"Good. Get my horse. I intend to be at the head of that column," Nik stated as he drew Frostbite, his family heirloom sword, and ran the oilcloth along its length. His great grandfather, the legendary King Aleksander, had once used this sword to quell the wars that had ravaged the North for years; it was now over two hundred fifty years old, but still stronger than any sword he'd ever seen. During one of their many practice trips in the Wolfswood, his father had noticed the sword amplified his magic and provided a collection point for a focused application. Its blade gleamed in the light, reflecting almost blue, the color from which its name was drawn. The head of a red-eyed wolf graced the pommel, inspired no doubt by the family sigil.

"I had hoped war could be avoided; I see now that they wanted one regardless. I shall give them one they won't soon forget, and this blade will see blood along its length again." Nik commented. He let an old memory come to the surface, a memory of a letter that threatened revenge. 'At least it isn't him. He'd be much worse to deal with, because he knows these lands,' he thought to himself, 'and he wants something more dire than just a kingdom.' Looking to Karbane again, he asked another question. "How strong will our forces be when we arrive at Stonewell?"

Karbane saw the momentary flash in Nik's eye, and knew exactly what he was thinking about; he was the one who brought that letter to the King. It was still locked in his private safe. "Your castle is currently at fifteen hundred men, sire," Karbane began, obliging his King's desire to ignore the memory. "The Osgoods have sent word that the northern forces number over five thousand. The southern forces should stand at seven thousand by Stonewell."

"Good. Over eleven thousand men; the southern kingdoms have clearly underestimated the strength of the North, and our defenses. We will give quarter to those who yield. Those who don't, shall receive no mercy." Nik frowned, then sheathed Frostbite. "Let us ride with all haste." With that, Nik and his brothers donned the armor they had taken with them, preparing for battle.

* * *

By mid-afternoon of the next day, the forces of the North arrived at Stonewell to find the invading army camped just beyond arrow range of the battlements of the castle. Siege towers and battering rams were under construction, but their work had been slowed by various forays by the castle garrison; the invaders had been camped for days and had only barely begun the structures of the machines of war. When the war horns of the North called from the field and were returned by those atop the castle watchtower, the invading army found itself completely surrounded and outnumbered nearly three-to-one.

A few small groups gave battle, but the rest, including the commander of the army, surrendered almost immediately and were broken into groups to be taken to holds throughout the North as prisoners of war. Nik despised holding men so far from their homes, but this invasion was an act of war, an act that he would ultimately need to respond to, quickly and decisively.

The commander, one of the Southern Isles brothers from the hair and eyes, was brought into the throne Room and presented before Nik that evening in chains. "Remove his chains. Even as a prisoner, he is still of a royal house. He'll be treated as such, even if he is of House Westerguard," Nik commanded from his throne, his distaste for that family evident in his voice. When the chains were off, he spoke to the young man in front of him. "So, which of the brothers are you? Don't try to deny that you are one; the hair and eyes mark you as one of them. And who sent you? Who do you answer to?"

"I am Harold, the youngest brother, 14th in line for the throne of the Southern Isles, King Nikolaus," the boy announced, standing tall at the base of the dais. "I was selected for this because I do not want and will never get to sit the throne, so I'm considered expendable. My brothers often forget to mention that I even exist, except when it is convenient for them. Often they simply ignore me on a daily basis. However, I disagree with my brothers' ambitions, and the decision to release Hans was a huge mistake, though no one listened to me."

Discovering that yet another brother existed was a shock, but the mention of Hans being freed snapped Nik's temper hard enough for thunder to roll outside the castle. "Harold, I wish you no ill-will," he spoke gently now, both to maintain his control and because the boy couldn't be much over fifteen; he could not fathom why those brothers would send such a young boy to deal with their enemies. "But I need you to understand that you have become a pawn in a much larger game, and how well you play along determines the length of your life. Here is my proposal. Cooperate, and you may spend the next few years here in Stonewell until your eighteenth birthday, when you can choose your life as you wish. Or you can choose to resist, and I will send you back to your brothers piece by piece until they desist with their plans to rule everyone."

The boy's eyes filled with tears. "Please, Your Majesty, I don't want to die. I'll do anything you ask. If you grant me asylum here, I'll tell you all that I know of their plans," he paused and met Nik's eyes, "which currently involve forcing Arendelle to submit by your demise."

Nik leaned forward at this bit of information, a small smirk on his face. 'So, Hans wishes me dead. He's not the only one, though he will not find me so easily disposed of,' he thought to himself. After a moment's consideration, he spoke to Harold again. "Harold, you'll have your asylum conditionally. Give me what information you have, and if it is true and you display loyalty to Stonewell and the Northern Alliance, then you will be an adopted brother here. If it's false, I will have no problem removing your lying tongue personally and leaving you to rot in a dungeon," he threatened, his voice hard. "Speak, boy, and be quick about it. Arendelle's defense is of great importance to me."

Harold dropped to one knee and looked up at Nik. "Hans' plan was to capture Stonewell and you, and present your head to Queen Elsa to force her submission, as he believes the two of you are betrothed by some spell of yours. Once Arendelle and the North were his, he was going to turn to Corona and use whatever means necessary to bring that kingdom to its knees, possibly by threatening the death of the other of Rapunzel's cousins if a siege failed." He paused here, shaking his head as he thought on what had transpired earlier in the day. "Obviously he won't get Arendelle so easily, and the North is lost to him. He vastly underestimated your defenses here, but I believe he'll launch his assault on Corona just the same. He will probably still attempt to lie his way into Arendelle's submission as well, but without the proof...Queen Elsa is a strong woman," the boy stated, a hint of admiration in his voice and eyes. "The envoy that will bring her the news should already be en route to her harbor."

Nik rose and called some guards. "See Harold to a guest suite and confine him there. Post guards outside his door. See that he is fed, and keep him informed of what is happening with this war. As of right now, we ARE at war, in particular with the Southern Isles, Valsparta, and Weselton." He turned to Harold then, and met his eyes. The boy didn't flinch. "I want to believe you, boy, but you must understand that I cannot trust you as yet. When I return, we'll discuss how things go and what your future will be. Until then, aside from interaction with others, every comfort will be provided you as is befitting a member of a royal house."

Harold nodded, then followed the guards to his temporary home. Nik turned to his brothers, his concern for Elsa's safety beginning to show on his face. "We must move quickly. Corona will need our help immediately. Aksel, take half the strength of every inland garrison, board the fleet, and make for Corona with all speed. I'll provide a spell to speed your trip. The harbor garrisons are to remain at full strength with enough ships to patrol our shores for another invasion.

"Johan, you and I will ride overland to Arendelle with all haste. Forty men as an escort, no more. We leave within the hour, and travel as light as possible. Armor and arms only; we'll find other provisions along the way. Have the ravener send messages to Corona and Arendelle with his best birds, three birds for each kingdom. They must be warned of the impending attack, and the messages MUST get through. Move!" he commanded, then turned to head to the stables and prepare his horse.

Within the hour, an army was marching toward a fleet of ships and Corona, and Nik, Johan, and forty of his best guards were riding down the peninsula at breakneck speed for Arendelle and Elsa. He hoped that his message made it to her in time, and that she would be wise enough to stall their enemies until he could arrive if they beat him there.


	36. Midnight Alliances

The ships in the harbor promised bad news. The message that came in on the raven bearing the sigil of the wolf carried even worse news. Elsa had received the message from the North mere hours before the ships from Weselton, the Southern Isles, and Valsparta, along with several of their allies, sailed into the harbor. She'd taken Nik's advice and had Kai confine them to guest accommodations in the city, under the watch of the city guards. The men on their ships were prohibited from leaving those ships, also under the watch of the city guards. They'd all been told that the Queen and the Princess were visiting some of the other territories and would return in a few days. This seemed to be holding them at bay, and keeping them out of the castle allowed her to roam more than just her rooms. The gates had been closed temporarily, to keep prying eyes from exposing the truth. That had been over two days ago.

The sisters and the Ice Master had gathered in the Queen's sitting room for the time being; it overlooked the city and courtyard, and gave them an excellent view of what they were facing. "What are we going to do, Elsa? I know the stress is getting to us all, but I'm worried for you," Anna confessed, watching her sister pace the floor in front of her. Kristoff, as Ice Master, was able to come and go from the castle as he wished, but preferred to remain by Anna's side. Loyal as always, Sven laid along the side of their couch, his presence strangely comforting to all. Olaf, in his typical fashion, wandered in from time to time giggling, though even his constant exuberance couldn't lift the mood of this room. "How long do you think we can keep them out of the castle?"

Elsa paused and turned to face her sister. "I'm not sure, Anna. Honestly I want to throw them out of Arendelle again, but I fear that wouldn't be the end of it." She resumed her pacing, doing her best to remain calm and in control, using some of the tricks Nik had taught her during his week's stay. Even so, ice formed on the floor under her feet, though it dissipated immediately when she moved. "Besides, Nik should be here this evening. I hope he has a plan, because as of right now, I'm at a loss other than freezing them to death." That comment yielded a chuckle from Kristoff, who had actually suggested it when the envoys had arrived. He'd admitted to a lack of fondness for these outsiders who kept stressing his new family so much.

As dusk fell, a clamor arose from the castle gates. Elsa moved to the window to look out, and what she saw finally lifted her spirits. A column of riders entered, the gates slamming shut behind them. As the man at the head of the column dismounted, the dim light glinted off his armor and the almost blue sword across his back, showing her the wolf's head emblazoned on his chest. He and another man met with Kai and were escorted directly inside, while the others took their horses to the stables.

Minutes later, Nik and Johan entered her sitting room in her suite. Nik immediately went to Elsa, taking her in his arms and holding her as she sobbed tears of relief and fear. He whispered gently in her ear and caressed her hair, soothing her and assuring her that he was well. After a tearful greeting, Nik shed some of his armor and took Elsa into his arms again. She felt that soothing comfort again, and she finally recognized it for what was; it wasn't just his presence that calmed her, but his magic called to her own in ways she never thought possible.

After a few minutes, they all moved to the study and sat around the table Elsa had requested brought in, Nik and Elsa at the head. "What do we do, Nik? They're going to try to tell me that you're captured or dead, and that the North is now against me. I fear what they may say about my cousin, who is expecting her firstborn any day. Tell me you have some kind of plan," Elsa pleaded and squeezed his hand, her eyes alight with uncertainty.

Nik nodded slowly. "The North has sent six thousand men aboard our fleet to Corona, with instructions to move in a flanking maneuver and trap the enemy between them and the sea. While I was there I went over defensive plans with Eugene, and I believe it would take a force of thousands to take the castle conventionally, even with a minimal garrison. My army should be enough to at least reduce any opposing force down to manageable numbers. Once we have dealt with our enemies here, I intend to sail to Corona myself to provide any assistance necessary.

"As for the envoy here, I have some ideas. I hold the youngest Southern Isles brother, Harold, at Stonewell. Yes, there's yet another one that no one mentioned. He provided me with details about the assault plans. That's how I knew not to come by ship to Arendelle. It's also why I sent men to Corona. But this treachery runs deeper than any of us expected," Nik paused, unsure how this next bit of news would be received; he had nearly lashed out with his own magic when he found out. "Hans is the mastermind behind all of this. He does not sit the throne of the Southern Isles, but he's been released and is issuing the commands. He still wants a kingdom, and will do anything to get a throne. He's leading the assault on Corona, if Harold is to be believed, and apparently I have some spell over you, Elsa, as far as Hans believes."

The gasps and curses around the table told him all he needed to know, so he continued. "We'll have to surprise the envoy here. Elsa, you'll have to act shocked at their news, and then call them liars to their faces. At that point we must reveal that I am alive and free, and that the Northern Alliance stands with Arendelle and Corona. We can offer them one last chance to retreat to their lands and leave us in peace, or we can simply imprison them as prisoners of war and send the messages ourselves."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, considering Nik's words. In the end, it was Kristoff who broke the silence. "Will that send a strong enough message? Or will we need something stronger, a show that the North and Arendelle are complete allies?" Unlike his understanding of magic, Kristoff's understanding of politics had grown substantially since his involvement with Anna.

Johan nodded in agreement, having remained silent until now. "A formal treaty would need to be drafted and notarized, and approved by the Small Council in the North. I'm sure there is a similar process here in Arendelle. That's going to take some time, and if you've already been keeping them for a few days, they will begin to suspect something if they are delayed much longer," he pointed out. "Aksel will cause all kinds of trouble for the enemy at Corona, but this is another matter altogether, and something much more delicate."

Nik thought on that for a moment while Anna and Elsa whispered to one another. Elsa was turning a bit red in the face, but it appeared to be from embarrassment instead of anger. Anna giggled and whispered, a bit too loudly, "But you admitted the other day it's what you wanted." Nik and the others looked to the two women with curious expressions on their faces.

Kristoff was the first to speak up. "What did she admit to wanting, Anna? And if it isn't related to this problem, we should probably wait until a better time...if there is one," he added quietly.

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled triumphantly. Elsa felt embarrassed and a bit trapped, but decided it would be in the best interest of her kingdom to admit to her own desires this time. "My sister is more cunning and versed in these matters than I realized," she almost muttered in disbelief. "But she's right; we could get married," she said, looking directly at Nik.

That statement caught Nik off guard. He hadn't admitted it to anyone except Johan, but he was hoping to suggest the same to Elsa later this year and under better circumstances. Knowing now what her feelings on the matter were both eased and confused him. "Marriage? Not an option I'd considered for this situation, but something I have been giving a great deal of thought to lately, and especially since I realized I was in love with you," he admitted to her, a bit sheepishly. "The message couldn't get any stronger than that. But don't these things usually take some time to plan? I wouldn't want to rob you of any dreams you may have had, Elsa."

She laughed and smiled. "Nik, I spent most of my life in isolation. I didn't get the chance to plan a dream wedding as a young girl. I am fine with calling the priest right now and getting this done to make a statement to these fools. More importantly, I love you, Nik, and would be very happy to call you my husband." She turned completely towards him now. "Obviously there will be other details to work out, but those are legal matters for another time. The only important detail left for me right now is this: who proposed?"

Nik smiled and held out his hand to Johan, who produced a small box and placed it in Nik's hand. Nik took the box and, pushing his chair aside, moved to one knee in front of Elsa, opening the box toward her, revealing an impressive diamond ring. "I have been giving it a great deal of thought, Elsa, and had this ring made for you before my tour of neighboring kingdoms. Johan has been carrying it for me because he has a knack for keeping things secret. But Elsa, my lovely Elsa, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Queen? Our kingdoms will become one, much as we will, and I promise to stand beside you for all eternity, and protect and defend you with my very last breath. Please, Elsa, marry me and make me the happiest man in this world."

The tears in her eyes and the elated smile on her face gave away her answer before her words could. She fell to her knees, eye-level with him, said simply, "Yes!" and kissed him.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Nik and Elsa stood before the priest in the castle's chapel. As it happened, it was exactly one week after the mid-spring celebration, a very important holiday in the North. Johan stood as the best man, while Anna stood as matron of honor. Nik and Elsa took their vows before a small assembly of Nik's men and a portion of the castle staff and their families.

Nik and Elsa spent that night together. Neither slept very much, but the cares of the outside world were forgotten while they were together. Neither ever expected to be able to find such tenderness and pleasure from another person.

* * *

Several of the night guards found themselves shivering in the unusually cool night air. The lightning flashing in the sky, mixed with the snowflakes that did not accumulate told them something was afoot in the castle. What was going on, no one could say. They all shivered in their uniforms, and lit a few fires to warm the night air.

* * *

The next morning, the Duke of Weselton received a message that the Queen had returned late the previous night and would be pleased to receive the envoy that afternoon. His smile was one of pure evil, as he prepared to carry out his part of Hans' plan. He hoped whatever spell King Nikolaus had cast on Queen Elsa had been broken, for it would make this go much smoother.

* * *

**Author's Note: To keep the saga itself rated less than M, the details of the wedding and the rest of that night can be found in "Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love." If you'd like to see the awkwardness and steamy details, head on over there, and please leave your reviews. Otherwise, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**As a bit of a warning, I was looking ahead, and the rating of the Saga might go up to T...maybe. But it will be a while before that happens. Things start to become rather descriptive, and sometimes suggestive.**

**Anyway, reviews welcome!**


	37. Power Shift

**Author's note: It was pointed out to me that perhaps some of you might not have known where to look for Nik and Elsa's wedding night...fun. I can't seem to make a link work here, so please go to my profile and look for 'Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love.' It's rated M, so it probably won't show up in a normal search.**

**Once you've enjoyed that, come on back. We are about to see how Hans' allies react when they discover Nik is very much alive.**

* * *

"The Queen of Ice and the King of Storms have joined. The peace that is threatened will return," Grandpabbie told Bulda when she woke.

"So the prophesy will be fulfilled? We'll all be saved?" she asked hopefully. The prophesy that had been foretold centuries ago was not clear on that point, but it was a hope that many who knew it clung to.

Granpabbie shook his head sadly. "It will be fulfilled. But not everyone will be saved." With that, he turned and rolled away, not wanting her to see the sadness in his eyes. Bulda was far too optimistic to know the truth.

* * *

That afternoon, Elsa sat in her chair on the raised dais, waiting for her 'visitors' to be escorted in. She wore her ice dress once more, with her braid over her shoulder; Anna had assured her she looked more imposing and confident that way, and she needed to appear intensely confident today. She glanced to her left, where her sister and brother-in-law's chairs had been relocated to. They both sat there, Sven providing an imposing stance behind them; the reindeer had an uncanny perception of human emotions, and refused to leave Kristoff's side. She smiled to herself, then looked to her right. There, a new chair sat empty, brought in this morning from a storage chamber. It had been her father's chair, the King of Arendelle's chair, and they had taken it out before her own coronation. Its presence caused a buzz along the sidelines, as well as amongst her council members, who were unaware of the events of the previous night. Few in the room, or the castle for that matter, knew why that chair was present, and those that did were sworn to silence until further notice.

The sight of that chair brought to the surface mixed emotions for Elsa. It saddened her to remember that she would never see her parents again. She was glad, because they weren't here to see these troubling times. But she was also elated, for the man who would occupy that chair now was worthy of it, someone her father would be proud of. And she loved him deeply.

The doors at the end of the throne room opened, and several men, including the Duke of Weselton and Prince Balthazar Fangold of Valsparta, strode in. Her herald announced each one by name, then fell back to his station. Elsa stared down at the men in front of her, noticing the triumphant smiles on their faces, the puffed chests that indicated men who believed they were in control. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she thought on what they would soon learn, and how little control, how little power, they actually possessed.

"Elsa, so good to see you again," the Duke began, his contempt for her evident in his voice. "We are here, this time, to demand you turn your kingdom over to us. You cannot stand against the might of our alliance." He gestured broadly to the group around him, believing he had power over her.

She tried to look shocked at his statement. "First and foremost, Duke, I am a Queen, the Queen of Arendelle, and you will address me as such. And second, what could you possibly have that would convince me to just turn my seat over to you? I would very much like to hear this information." Her voice carried an air of indignation. No ruler would want to turn over their Kingdom to an empty demand; in her case, she was about to show them that her Kingdom was now far stronger than it was the last time they set foot in it.

The Duke stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest, trying to appear larger than he actually was. "Our evidence will be forthcoming soon, but I bring word that King Nikolaus has been defeated on his own lands, his life ended. Stonewell now belongs to the Southern Alliance, along with all of the North. Your enemies surround you. You cannot win this war, and to preserve your own life you must step down. We will allow you and your family to live in captivity. If you had a King in Arendelle, he would see the hopelessness of the situation and come to that conclusion." He paused, apparently gauging her reaction. When she did nothing more than smirk at him, he continued his statement. "There is one alternative. You could choose a King from our alliance, one you might have loved before. A man who would be a strong King for your weak kingdom."

Anna gasped in dismay. Kristoff turned to her and held her, whispering in her ear. Their reactions were forced, but other members of the court murmured amongst themselves, with most confused about what was going on and how the Queen would react. Many sounded surprised to learn that the North could fall so easily; stories were told of the fierceness of Northern warriors, and how hard they would fight for their homes and families.

As every head turned toward her, Elsa slowly stood and straightened her gown. She gestured to the chair beside her own, making no indication that she was going to answer, or had even heard, the demands of the men before her. "Do any of you recognize this chair? It belonged to the last King of Arendelle, my father. It's been vacant for several years, but no longer," she stated as she looked at the chair, then back to the men at the base of the dais, a smile spreading across her face. "You see, Duke, Lords, Princes, while you've been playing warrior, I have been planning the defense of my kingdom, which I assure you is in no way weak. Part of those plans have involved taking a husband, a new, strong King for Arendelle, from another strong kingdom." The ring on her finger flashed brilliantly in the light of the room as she spoke. Several on the sidelines murmured in admiration at the sight of it.

"And where is this new King, Queen Elsa?" the Duke demanded hastily, the flash of the diamond not escaping his notice now. He was flustered that he'd missed it before. "Bring him forth, that we may present our case and convince him, since you seem unwilling to see the defeat that is before you." He did his best to hide his concern. "And do tell us what kingdom this man is from; it would be unwise for them to stand against us." This was an unexpected turn of events, and he wasn't certain how to handle it. This meeting could end very badly for his group.

"As you wish," Elsa said with a smile. She turned her head to a doorway near the edge of the dais and beckoned to someone only she could see. "My love, my King, would you please come out here? We have guests who would like to meet you and hear your opinion on their demands."

From the darkness of the doorway, a single, black cloaked figure entered the light of the room. With each step, grey pants could be seen flashing from beneath the cloak. He moved up to Elsa, and without dropping his hood pulled her to him and kissed her for all to see. The grey sleeves of his shirt surrounding her pale blue dress gave the impression of a winter storm; the simple band on his ring finger flashed as the few diamonds around it caught the light, reminiscent of a flash of lightning. After a moment, he released her and turned to face the men on the floor, his face still shrouded in darkness, his features hidden. Elsa's face was slightly flushed from the passion of the kiss, but she quickly regained her composure. As he reached for his hood, she began, "Gentlemen, I believe you've all met my husband before." His hood fell back, revealing his dark blonde hair, his solid features, and those deep, bluish green eyes flecked with gold; the sight of him caused a collective gasp from the entire room. "King Nikolaus of the Northern Alliance, and now Arendelle. Please, by all means, attempt to inform him that his kingdom has fallen, and that he no longer lives. Convince him that I should step down, or choose a different King."

The group on the floor looked at one another, and even the Duke of Weselton was at a loss for words. The rest of the room broke out in murmurs, the noise in the room growing louder as the unexpected turn of events was discussed. The general consensus from those on the sidelines was approval, and even Elsa's council smiled at the unexpected announcement. They knew there would be important details to work out, but they were pleased with the man she chose; the North was a VERY strong Kingdom, and this alliance would only help Arendelle.

After a few moments, Nik raised a hand, waiting for silence. "Gentlemen," he began, his voice echoing throughout the room like a roll of thunder. "You find yourself in the courtroom of the King and Queen of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. I understand that you brought a message of my demise. Let me give you another message: not only did your invasion of my lands fail, but we hold at Stonewell the young Prince Harold of the Southern Isles. He has told us everything about your plans, and an army of Northmen are currently en route to Corona and will meet Prince Hans' army in battle to defend my Queen's cousin, her husband, and the people of Corona."

Anders, the envoy from the Southern Isles, stepped forward. "King Nikolaus, you must be mistaken. We have no brother younger than Hans. And he remains in custody on the Southern Isles, where he can cause no trouble," he began, his voice trembling slightly, betraying his nervousness and the lie.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you," Nik warned fiercely, his eyes boring into Hans' older brother. "The boy had the family looks, and knew with great detail all of your plans. So long as he doesn't lie, he's been granted asylum in Stonewell, as he fears for his life if he returns to the Isles. Understand this, all of you: the North and Arendelle stand united as one. An attack upon one is an attack upon both. We will also stand with Corona without question."

Elsa took Nik's hand in her own, then raised her own voice. "If you have a way to contact Hans before he begins his assault on Corona, inform him of this development and ask him to reconsider his actions. If he disperses his army and returns to the Isles, Arendelle and the North will not pursue further action. If Corona is attacked, however, then we will drive you all back to your homelands and crush you all one by one. We have the ability to do so, and will not hesitate."

The Duke's face turned ashen, and the others in the group stepped back slightly. After a moment, the Duke regained his composure enough to speak. "King Nikolaus, Queen Elsa, we will depart and take your message to Prince Hans. But if I were in your shoes, I would prepare to fight a losing battle. He has more resources than you are aware." The Duke turned to the group, and with a word they all turned and left the castle. A large group of the castle guard, along with some of Nik's men, escorted them back to the docks to see them off.

After ending court, Elsa, Nik, Anna and Kristoff met on the dais. Johan stood on the floor below the dais, standing guard. "I must go join my brother," Nik announced to the group. "If things are as I fear, Elsa, your cousin may already be trapped in her castle. I need a fast ship that can move close to their water gate and rescue them if possible. If not possible, I'll join them in the castle and help them win the battle."

Elsa nodded. "I'm coming with you." When he began to protest, she stopped him. "Nik, you're strong, but if we combine our strengths, Hans won't stand a chance. We'll easily be able to bring him to his knees." Nik wanted to deny her, but the storm raging in her icy eyes changed his mind. He nodded his acceptance.

"We're coming too," Anna spoke up, clutching Kristoff's hand. "Our cousin will need all the support she can get, since she's expecting her child so soon. We can keep her calm and help augment her doctor's team." Kristoff nodded, indicating he wouldn't leave his wife's side. Nik and Elsa reluctantly agreed in the interest of time.

Within a few hours, they were all aboard the Queen's yacht, a small but fast ship. The captain of the ship moved them out of the harbor and into the sea. Once at sea, Nik called his magic, bringing up a wind that snapped the sails full and moved the yacht forward at great speed. No one spoke of it, but they all hoped they would make it in time.


	38. Broken Promises

The group rendezvoused off the shores of Corona, taking in the sheer number of ships flying the Northern banners. "I'm not going ashore," the Duke of Weselton commented. "I have no desire to be killed or imprisoned as a war criminal. I will NOT sacrifice myself for this Alliance."

Balthazar nodded in agreement. "Indeed," he spoke slowly, "Valsparta withdraws from the alliance. Whatever Hans brings on the rest of you, we want no part of it." With that, he turned and walked across the series of gangplanks to his own ship, issuing orders to raise sails and leave. Several other envoys likewise returned to their ships and left quickly.

Anders turned to the Duke, the compulsion spell he was under still holding firm. "Do you really think it best to leave him?" he slowly managed to speak. "Won't he come after us when he wins?"

A laugh escaped the Duke's lips. "If he wins, he's more than welcome to come hunt me down. But somehow, I don't believe he will." Turning to Anders, he continued, "If I were in your shoes, I'd return home and prepare for a peace offering."

Anders nodded, then turned and started for his ship. "Yes, a peace offering. It would be good to receive one," he muttered as he walked away. "Prince Hans would be pleased." With that, he boarded his own ship, and commanded his captain to make for the Southern Isles.

The Duke shook his head in disbelief as he turned back to land after Anders had left and spoke to himself. "Prince Hans, I should have known better. I'll find a different way to help Weselton. I understand now that this alliance was doomed to failure. You are on your own." With that, he turned to the captain of his vessel and ordered him to make for home. The Southern Alliance had broken. The Southern Isles now stood alone.

* * *

Prince Hans rode along his battle lines, yelling commands and riding into forays against the North army. 'What went wrong in the North? How had Harold failed? Taking Stonewell should have posed no issue for an army of four thousand men,' he thought as he rode along the battle lines. He'd been assured that the defenses of Stonewell would pose no challenge to even the smallest army in a surprise attack. Apparently, his sources had lied. Or his brother betrayed him, though that was unlikely. He would destroy them all if he ever met the men who fed him information again.

'And where did this North army even COME from so quickly?' he mused angrily. It had appeared suddenly on their flank with no warning, moving quickly and efficiently to both assault his men and cut off their escape. The North army outnumbered his own by a thousand men, and the commander was a cunning young man. His flanking tactics had Hans trapped against the water, with only one escape remaining: the gates of Corona that protected the causeway, gates that he hadn't yet captured.

It was as if this young commander knew how Hans thought and anticipated his every move, like they had faced each other before. 'The brother,' he thought to himself suddenly. 'What was his name? Anders? Allen? Aksel, that was it! I should have KNOWN he would stand in my way again.'

He was furious that Orek had never responded to his request for aid months ago. The pirate captain obviously was not a man of his word. The promise he'd made years ago was broken, and with it their friendship. He shouldn't have been surprised; Orek was, after all, a pirate. Pirates weren't known for their trustworthiness. But the extra help would have been well-received, as pirate vessels tended to be more heavily armed than his troop transports, and would've been able to stage a bombardment alongside his ground assault. It might not have been ideal to destroy the entire city and castle, but then he wouldn't be in this situation. The cannons could also have been turned on his opposition on the field.

His only hope now was that his commando force found that secondary entrance that his undercover agents had spoken of. Unless these spies were traitors as well, there was a secret tunnel intended for use by the royal family in case the castle and/or causeway was ever taken; he intended to use it to take the gates and the castle. Once he had the castle and Rapunzel, he could use her to force the North and Arendelle into submission. A death threat can be very motivating.

'No,' he reminded himself, 'not my only hope.' But his other hope must remain secret for as long as possible. The best time to reveal that weapon would be face to face with that sorcerer of the North, who was keeping his Queen from him. His spell, however he had managed to cast it, was controlling the Ice Queen, but that wouldn't matter against his own power. It was a weapon that would finish the North forever. The ring pulsed warmly on his hand, and he glanced down at it with a smile.

He rode back to the battle for the gate, and paused to look across the waters to his goal. It was then that he saw the small ship round the back of the castle. The banner flying over it appeared to be a wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. 'That cannot be,' he thought to himself. 'The King of the North and the Queen of Arendelle together? I can end it all here with one swift stroke. Perhaps I can claim the child of Corona as well.'

He barked at his soldiers. "Take that gate! Bash it down with a battering ram! I don't care how, get me inside that castle!" He had to get to that castle, and quickly. He wanted King Nikolaus' head, and Queen Elsa's hand.

* * *

The news spread quickly throughout the kingdom: Arendelle and all her territories were now joined to the Northern Alliance. That meant Halvland, one of the first kingdoms to join with Arendelle when his father, Elliot, had bent his knee, was also a part of this huge Kingdom.

Magnar was furious. He and his father had never seen eye to eye, and he'd left to join Ironhands as a pirate. When the time came, he left Orek's command and struck out on his own, acquiring a ship and his own band of pirates along with his wife, and tried to take over a kingdom of his own. He'd been determined to become a King.

Then the King of the Northern Alliance had shattered the dream he'd worked for years to accomplish. Magnar had been close, so very close, to having his own kingdom; Damond was ready to fall when King Daniel turned everything over to King Nikolaus, making Damond a part of the Northern Alliance. And the power the man commanded was incredible! In one night, he had destroyed or turned all of his old crew, and sent him on his way.

But Magnar's power was growing every day, and in time he would be able to challenge Nikolaus, and destroy him despite the King's talisman. His son, his wife assured him, would be key to helping him. Through him, he would see Nikolaus' line ended, and his own assume the throne. It was a wonderful dream, and he worked every day to see it happen.

Until then, he would bide his time. His wife was pregnant yet again, though barely; another girl, she assured him. They'd even already picked out a name for her. Rebeckha was already showing great promise as a sorceress. He hoped Halvor and his next daughter would as well. To have a family who could manipulate the darker arts would make him one of the most powerful men in the world. There would be few, if any, who could challenge him once his family controlled all of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter saw some massive changes. Up until now there have been few overhauls of chapters, though there have been a couple all-new ones, particularly back in part 1. From here until Frozen Sacrifices, there will be many new scenes and chapters, never before published. Keep an eye out for them, and review everything! Also, any suggestions for additional scenes can and will be looked at, and if they fit into the storyline, there is a strong chance they will be added. So send me your ideas!**


	39. Holding Out For a Hero

The Queen's yacht slid under the water gate and into a berth inside the castle at Corona. The banner flying from the mast had been created en route; it turned out one of the deckhands was quite skilled with needle and thread, and had taken it upon himself to create a new emblem for the newly combined Kingdoms. Nik and Elsa had smiled when they saw it, and quickly gave their approval to fly it.

As soon as the ship was inside, the portcullis was lowered rapidly and slammed home with the clang of steel on stone. When the gangplank was lowered, Nik, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Johan disembarked. Sven followed close behind, as he'd refused to let Kristoff leave without him. It turned out to be easier to give in to the stubborn reindeer than to refuse him.

Eugene met them on the dock. His face showed confusion at the antlered animal, but after a moment he just muttered something about him and Max getting along fine. "Thank you all for coming so quickly. We can use all the help we can get. Please, gentlemen, follow me. Anna, Elsa, these ladies will take you to Rapunzel if you'd like." Looking at Sven again, he added quickly, "I'm sorry, but he'll have to find his way to the stables." Kristoff patted Sven on the brow and assured him they'd be okay, and he left grudgingly but willingly.

The ladies both kissed their husbands and departed, climbing the tower to visit with Rapunzel, while Eugene, Nik, Kristoff and Johan moved to a war room that overlooked the causeway and provided a view of the battle across the water. Nik and Johan stood at the window, nodding in approval at how Aksel had trapped Hans' army against the water. Their brother had Hans pinned well, though still between himself and the gates. After a few moments, Nik turned to the map of Corona Eugene had spread out on the table. "How goes the battle, Eugene? Is the castle well provisioned? How many men do you have on this side of the gate?"

Eugene frowned. "We're provisioned well enough, but I'm not one for battle plans. We have around two hundred men in the castle, and around a hundred at the gate. Not a large force, but so long as the gate holds it'll be more than enough. We're rotating about ten men at a time, in an attempt to keep them fresh. Most of our forces had been beyond the gates in an effort to draw Hans away from the castle. It was my general's decision, and seemed like a good one until we saw the size of the opposing army. If your brother hadn't arrived and attacked them from the rear, our entire force may have collapsed," he explained. "It looks a bit like a stalemate out there to me."

Nik nodded. "Have you considered trying to smash through the center with a hundred men, and open up a route for Aksel to push to the gate? It would further squeeze Hans, and possibly speed this along. Reinforcements could be brought forth to ensure the gate is held," he thought aloud.

"As I said, Nik, I'm no battle commander. I don't even have anyone brave enough to attempt to lead such a thing this side of the gate. I relied on the general for that, and there's an army between he and I," Eugene admitted, his shoulders slumping a bit. "The most battle experience I have is trying to avoid being arrested when I was a thief. I'm better with a frying pan than a sword." His concern for the safety of his wife and unborn child were evident on his face.

Nik placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "All things considered, you've done well, Eugene. You've held out this long with no assistance. Most new kings would've already folded, especially ones with no battle experience." He turned back to the map, thinking hard. "Give me a hundred men, and I'll lead a charge out the gate and straight through the center. If we're lucky I'll catch Hans and drag him with me. Johan, Kristoff, I won't force you to join me, but I'd be honored to have you at my side."

Johan simply nodded, but Kristoff shook his head. "No, I'd rather stay and guard Anna. I spend too much time away from her, and I might even be of use here." He thought for a moment, then added, "But Sven can go with you. He's more agile than any horse, and stronger too. Imagine the shock of those soldiers when a King crashes through their lines on a reindeer." Both men smiled at the idea, though Nik was a bit hesitant.

Eugene spoke up then. "You'll have your men, Nik. They'll be ready within half an hour. I'll send a messenger to the gate to be prepared to open it as you pass, and close it behind the last man. I'll stay behind. I may be a King, but I'm no warrior. I'll stand guard for my Queen." Nik nodded; he understood Eugene's desire to protect his wife. He'd do the same if Elsa were heavy with child.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Nik was astride Sven, feeling somewhat awkward having never ridden a reindeer before. Sven was a sturdy mount, however, and pranced about steadily. They moved to the head of the column, Johan mounted to his right on a very expressive and vocal horse named Maximus, sword already in hand. Nik turned to the column and drew Frostbite, the blue steel ringing as it cleared the scabbard. He held it high as he spoke to the men. "Men, you ride forth today as soldiers, but you will end the day as heroes. We will drive a line through the middle of the enemy, then turn and join with our allies to smash them against the water. The North and Arendelle ride with you today! For Corona!" He ended his call with a shout, heard the men echo it in answer, then spurred Sven forward. He rocketed out of the castle and down the causeway, Johan and Max beside him, and the rest of the column hard on their heels.

The gate opened as they passed under it. Swords rang as they cut a path through the opposing army, catching many of them off guard. They progressed quickly, and were nearing their own forces when Nik caught sight of a red-haired figure on horseback, his back turned to their approach. One name went through his mind: Hans Westerguard. He altered their angle of attack directly towards him, looking to Johan in silent communication. Johan nodded and spurred Max, keeping alongside Sven. The two steeds bellowed at one another in some kind of communication, and charged even harder. The column followed well, opening a wide path out from the gate, which had already closed again.

The ground shook beneath them as their mounts pounded toward Hans. At the last moment he turned, hearing the commotion coming up behind him. It was too late for him, as Nik and Johan grabbed him by both arms, hauling him off his horse and through the battle until they crossed the lines into the Northern army. They drug him straight to the makeshift prison Aksel had set up, depositing him in front of the jailer, bruised, dirty, and groaning in pain.

"Put him in chains," Nik commanded as he dismounted Sven. He stood over the battered Hans, Frostbite in hand. He pointed it menacingly at the prisoner as he spoke, his words carrying like thunder over the sound of battle. "I would kill you myself right now, if I could bring myself to skip a trial. Fortunately for you, my honor won't allow it. You have committed crimes in Arendelle, the North, and now Corona. Since we're here, your judgement will fall to Eugene. By threatening his wife and child, you have ensured he won't be easy on you," Nik informed him as the jailer bound Hans' hands and hauled the man to his feet.

Just then, Aksel rode up and stopped quickly, blood covering his armor, sweat beading on his forehead. "Nik, the gate! It's been taken from the inside! A commando force somehow got through. They're headed for the castle!" he shouted over the sound of battle.

Nik climbed on Sven's back for a better view. From there, he could see the open gate and the men fighting along it. Further up, he saw the dozen men on foot, lead by a giant of a man in dull armor, charging towards the castle. Behind them, more of Hans' army followed slowly, pushing the men at the gate back. No men were coming through the open castle gates to stop them. He suddenly understood most, if not all of Hans' plan: to take out all the powerful rulers and claim it all for himself. Yes, the madman wanted Elsa, but she wasn't a necessary part of the plan. Fear and rage rose in him, bringing with it his magic and the storm he hadn't struggled with in years. Above the battling armies, the skies darkened quickly; his control was at stake, and one push could make him lose it. Behind him, Hans laughed.

"It took them long enough! King of the North, you've failed in your goal! Gunnar has ensured I will control Corona before the day is out, and Arendelle as well if Elsa and Anna are in there. I'm betting they are, given your mount. All that's left for me is to break your spell on Elsa. No matter what you do, you've lost today!" Hans continued laughing and goading while Nik's emotions hardened.

Nik settled into his place on Sven's back, his resolve galvanizing against his fear and rage. "Shut him up, Sven," he said, the power of a thunderstorm rising within him. Sven kicked once, sending Hans flying into the open cell, groaning in pain. The jailer slammed and locked the door.

Aksel glanced down from his horse at Hans and smiled. "Hello again, Prince Westerguard. You really need to invent some new strategies; you're far too easy to anticipate. Either that, or get used to looking out through cell bars. Welcome to my makeshift prison. Enjoy your stay, you arrogant bastard." Then he rode off to gather some men and issue more orders; he could feel his brother's magic rising, and knew the older man was about to unleash hell on their opponents. He pitied any man who stood before Nik in the coming moments.

Nik had a sudden moment of clarity as the storm began to rage above the field; he couldn't lose his beloved Elsa, and he had to do all he could to save the others. He allowed his fear and anger to take control, his leash on his powers so loose it could slip completely at any time. His magic swirled around him, creating a maelstrom around he and Sven like a wall. "Let's go, Sven. We have to get to Elsa and the others!" he said as he spurred the reindeer hard. Sven rocketed forward, head down and swaying his antlers to clear a path. Nik's magic did the rest.

As they entered the opposing army's lines, lightning began flashing from the maelstrom, striking down any opponent in their way. Hailstones pelted men who got too near, denting and driving through armor. Rocks and boulders flew, crashing through groups of men like arrows through paper. Nik and Sven thundered through the gate and over the causeway, knocking men over the side and into the water. The maelstrom was so powerful, the winds so strong, that it left a sheen of frost and hailstones behind them. The void he left quickly filled with Northmen, driving forward to secure the gate once more and dividing Hans' army in half.

Sven crashed through the open castle gates and into a brawl, the maelstrom around man and beast dissipating as they entered the structure. A large number of Hans' men had beat him to the castle, and the hundred soldiers inside had met them in the Great Hall, fighting valiantly for their King and Queen. The battle kept those men down here, but the path up to where Elsa and the others were was open, with soldiers laying wounded or dead upon it. Nik and Sven's sudden appearance caused a distraction that turned the tide in favor of the defenders, but neither man nor reindeer could stop to help. A scream from the top of that tower told Nik all he needed to know, and he spurred Sven up the steps as fast as he could go.

He hoped they could reach the top in time. Nik knew what would happen if they didn't: he would become the monster he feared he could be, and no one would be safe from his wrath.


	40. The Eye of the Storm

Elsa stood beside Eugene and Kristoff and a few soldiers, blocking the way to the room where Rapunzel, Anna, and the doctors hid. Rapunzel had begun to labor just as Hans' men hit the castle, and Elsa had sent them in there. The lock was now frozen, and she stood with the men, her icy powers at the ready. In her hand she held the dagger Nik had given her, its blue steel seeming to augment her magical strength. It had even formed itself into a blade of ice as hard as any steel blade. She'd been awed when that happened, and realized there was more to this blade than Nik had told her; he might not even know everything about it.

As soon as the commando team hit the landing, they attacked. Swords rang, and even Elsa found herself deflecting blows. Her icy magic was lashing out, freezing the floor and creating obstacles for their opponents. A few she managed to trap in ice, and one she had unintentionally impaled with an ice spike. She felt the pang of regret, but gave herself over to her emotions and let the magic flow, controlling it only enough to guide it into her opponents. The lives of the men standing with her were more important.

Many of Hans' commandos had fallen, but so too had the guards that were with her, Eugene, and Kristoff. In front of them stood the last three men, who charged as one. Elsa launched shards of ice at them, striking two and slowing them significantly. The shards seemed to simply bounce off the third, who was charging straight at her. Something was wrong; her powers weren't working on this monster of a man. Eugene and Kristoff had their hands full with the other two, and she was left facing a man larger than Kristoff. She raised her ice sword to deflect the man charging her, and felt the blades connect. Hers shattered from the sheer force with which he swung, sending her stumbling to the ground, her dagger skittering away when she hit the floor. Elsa shook her head, trying to clear her blurred vision, when she heard boots scuffing the floor beside her. She looked up to see the man towering above her, his blade raised.

"The Ice Queen," the giant of a man roared. "So much for you!" His blade began an arc down on her. There was a sudden flash of blue as a dark shadow fell over her.

* * *

Nik rounded the corner on Sven just as Elsa fell. His fear of losing her and his rage at Hans drove them both forward at breakneck speed. He saw the man's blade rise for the kill, and he knew he had but one choice. As they neared Elsa and the man towering over her, he launched himself from Sven's back, crashing into the man hard and sending him sprawling. Nik rolled and regained his feet, Frostbite in front of him. He yelled for Elsa to get inside with Anna and the others.

The other man rose slowly. Nik moved toward him cautiously; the other man would've towered over even Kristoff, and outweighed him by more than a hundred pounds. "No one attacks my wife and family," Nik said in a low, threatening voice, "and survives."

The soldier in front of him raised his sword and smiled. "Then I'll be happy to be the first. Prepare to die."

Nik twirled Frostbite and settled into a fighting stance. "When we're done, one shall stand, one shall fall. Let's find out who." With that, he and the giant soldier began their deadly dance.

* * *

Elsa cried out in warning, "Nik! He has some kind of spell against magic!" She tried again to bring her powers to bear on the man, but all she could muster was a few weak, uncontrolled bursts. She was also locked out here with the battle, as she couldn't unfreeze the lock yet. She saw her dagger and scooped it up, its weight settling into her hand. She felt her magic surge again, this time more controlled; relief filled her as the helpless feeling began to flee. She stood shakily, trying to command enough magic that she could be of use to Nik. He was a strong man, but was he strong enough to face this giant alone?

She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. She started toward him, but didn't get very far before a strong hand took her arm.

* * *

Nik saw that Elsa had not yet retreated. He unleashed his own magic, sending a powerful bolt of lightning at the soldier in front of him; it danced over the man's armor, then dissipated harmlessly. The man laughed and raised his sword, bringing it down in a crushing arc. Nik parried the blow with Frostbite, sliding aside just in time. He managed to keep himself between the man and Elsa, and pressed the man hard with blows to push him back. A quick thought sent a blast of lightning at the two men Kristoff and Eugene were battling, dropping them instantly.

"Kristoff! Eugene! Get Elsa inside and lock the door. Sven, kick it open if you have to!" Nik yelled over his shoulder, deflecting the blows that were raining down on him. He was being pressed away from Elsa and the others. At least part of his plan was working; he just needed to come up with the rest of it.

* * *

Kristoff took Elsa's arm and turned her to face him. "My Queen, we have to get inside. Can you unfreeze the lock?" He pulled her gently toward the door and away from the fight.

Elsa nodded and turned her magic on the door. The lock thawed almost instantly, and Eugene and Sven moved through the door in front of them. Elsa stumbled as Kristoff moved forward, causing him to lose his own footing and fall through the door. She pulled the door shut with ice as Kristoff stared at her, and coated the entire door in a thick layer. 'That should keep them safe,' she thought to herself as she stood, dagger in hand, and turned back to where her King was locked in battle. Freezing the floor as she moved, she charged the man raining blows down on her husband. She had no plan other than to help Nik in any way she could.

* * *

Nik lost his footing and tumbled to the ground, then rolled just as a sword slammed into the floor next to him. He brought Frostbite up in time to deflect another few blows, then lashed out with a burst of wind, catching the man in the face and causing him to stagger. Nik rose quickly to his feet, Frostbite at the ready. Just as he moved, the man screamed in agony; a dagger was suddenly buried to the hilt in the soldier's side. The man spun with an arm outstretched, and Nik watched as Elsa went tumbling through the air and landed against the wall.

Something inside Nik snapped; he unleashed his rage and attacked without mercy, Frostbite digging into steel and flesh over and over.

* * *

Elsa shook the fog from her eyes. She'd driven her dagger deep into the man's side, but didn't have a chance for another strike, or to add magic to the blow. She could feel her head throbbing where the soldier had struck her, but she tried to stand anyway. She stumbled again, but this time managed to stay upright. Her eyes focused across the room, where she saw Nik raining blows down on his opponent, drawing blood from many wounds. But the big man wasn't slowing down.

She watched as the man blocked one of Nik's blows, then landed a mailed fist against his skull, knocking him to the ground again. Nik rose to his knees, Frostbite still clutched in his hand, shaking his head sharply. He looked up, locking eyes with her; she saw something flash in his eyes, as if there really was a thunderstorm inside him.

Motion pulled her eyes away from his; Elsa screamed in terror as the big man's sword fell again, right for his neck.

* * *

Nik knew the blade was falling on him, and Elsa's scream told him he had a fraction of a second to act. Calling his magic into a very focused blast, he rolled himself to the side and stood impossibly fast, Frostbite in front of him, his magic lifting him as he turned it on himself. The cold blue steel found its way through the armor of the big man's elbow joint, slicing tendons and forcing him to lose control of his sword.

The big man screamed in agony again, falling to his knees and staring at his now limp, useless arm. His sword clattered to the ground as his hand numbed and opened on its own. He looked up at Nik, and growled, "What are you waiting for? Finish it." He continued staring at Nik, waiting for the final blow. The man had accepted his fate.

Nik hesitated; he'd regained some control in the seconds that had passed, and knew he didn't want the man dead. Instead, he brought Frostbite's hilt down on the man's temple hard, knocking him unconscious. He watched as the soldier crumpled onto his side and stopped moving, his body sprawled on the floor. Looking up, Nik saw Elsa standing across the room, her eyes wide, her chest heaving as she breathed. He didn't know if her expression was fear, shock, or something else, but he knew he had to go to her. Stepping over the man, he began moving toward her slowly, his muscles beginning to ache from the intense battle.

He never made it across the room.

* * *

Elsa ran to Nik as he approached her, and caught him in her arms when he passed out and began to fall. She sank to her knees with him awkwardly, holding him tight, his armor digging into her skin. She didn't care; her husband was what mattered. "Nik? Nik! Say something!" she cried, clinging to him. Her emotions allowed her magic to flow freely, shattering the ice wall in front of the doorway. "Please, oh please Nik, say something! Stay with me!" She lowered her head, closing her eyes as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Elsa opened her eyes again when she felt Nik's hand brush her cheek. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he smiled up at her weakly. "Hello, love. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to sit for a while." He sat up slowly with her help, then pulled her into his arms, holding her and resting his head on her shoulder. She clung to him, thankful he was alive. They could discuss everything else later.

Kristoff, Anna, and Sven found them sitting on the floor a few minutes later. A baby's cries could be heard from the open doorway. During the battle, a baby girl had been born.


	41. When Lightning and Fire Collide

Nik walked slowly through the dungeon, making his way to the big warrior, Gunnar's cell. It was separated from the others in the solitary wing of the dungeons, just down the wing from Hans, though not nearly as well provisioned as the disgraced Prince's was. The chains in the room were larger than most, as even with one arm the man was stronger than any other.

They'd held Gunnar and Hans down here for a week, hoping to break, or at least soften, their resolve. Hans had screamed and yelled that he would escape, and that they would all burn for keeping him from what was his. He'd also pointedly accused Nik of holding Elsa under a spell, something they all knew to be false, and suggested that their marriage was a facade. To try and stem any rumors, it had been agreed that Hans would be kept in strict isolation.

Gunnar, on the other hand, had been silent. The big man's arm had been cleaned and bandaged, but it would never serve as a sword arm again. The tissues of his arm would heal, but Nik's blade had done far too much damage. His armor had been stripped and examined, and other than a few odd runes on the inside appeared to have no magical properties. That is, until he or Elsa used their magic on it; the runes shined brightly then, dissipating any magical force brought to bear on the armor.

The citizens of Corona were a very strong group. A great battle had just been fought for their kingdom, and their Queen's father had been murdered, yet still they were celebrating the birth of a new princess. The celebration had lasted almost the entire week. Nik and Elsa had stayed for her cousin, and outwardly they enjoyed themselves, but each knew the other was still reeling from the fight in the castle tower. Neither one spoke of it, but they had both been scared of losing the other.

Nik pushed those thoughts aside as he came to Gunnar's cell. The jailer opened the door, then closed it behind Nik as he entered. Gunnar sat against the wall and made no effort to rise as he approached. "I suppose you know why I'm here?" he asked the big soldier.

The big man nodded, a look of indifference on his face. "What I can't figure out is what took you so long, and why you didn't kill me like a soldier when you had the chance," his deep voice rumbled. "I have never taken a prisoner; they have no value to me. The only good enemy is a dead one to me."

"I believe that," Nik replied, standing a few feet from Gunnar. "That's the difference between a King and a soldier. I need information, and captives are sometimes the best place to get it. I'll be questioning Hans when I'm done with you. But enough of this. Who told you about the secret passage?"

Gunnar laughed and met Nik's stare. "I wouldn't know. I'm just a soldier, I do what I'm told," he sneered at Nik. "That old man put up quite a fight for it, though. If there had been a few more of him, we might not have gotten through. I cut him down myself, right in front of his wife." The glint in his eye showed his lack of remorse at taking a life.

Nik strode quickly across the room and pulled Gunnar's head back, holding a dagger to his throat. "Have care how you speak. That 'old man' was the Queen of Corona's father, the previous King of Corona. He was a very dear friend of mine, and my wife's uncle. My wife and her sister had to stop the Queen from coming down here and beating you to death with a frying pan herself. Speak ill of him again, and I might just do it myself."

Gunnar laughed once again. "Killed by a girl? That'd be a sight. A pity you didn't let her do it." He smiled at Nik as he spoke.

That comment earned him a hard blow with the hilt of the dagger. "Where did you get that armor? Who made it?" Nik asked as he released Gunnar's head roughly and stepped back, staring down at the fallen giant.

"My master, the dark wizard, made it for me," Gunnar sneered. "He has many talents, and he added his magic runes to protect me against those such as you. No magic can pierce that armor, but I am the only one who can wear it. I'll let you figure out why."

Nik stared at the big soldier. "We already know. A guard tried to put it on to carry more, and the armor lashed out with a spell that took his life. It's been locked away, to be melted down shortly. No one will wear that armor again. What more do you know of Hans' plans? Where were you headed from here?" He began to pace; he knew his temper was rising, but he still needed information.

The big man just shrugged, "I'm just a soldier. I don't listen to anything except orders."

Nik frowned. This was getting nowhere, and quickly. "Why did you try to-"

A sudden commotion outside caught Nik's attention. He ran to the door just as the jailer opened it, then watched as the poor man fell to the ground in flames, screaming. Nik looked out in time to see Hans sprint past several more guards, flames lancing from his hands and scorching them. He drew Frostbite and ran after him, his own magic rising quickly. "Hans! Stop! Turn and face someone who can fight back!"

* * *

Hans cleared the dungeon and headed for the throne room at full speed, charging down the hallways. He hadn't anticipated Nikolaus being in the dungeons interrogating Gunnar. The plan was to free the big soldier to cover his back while he made his escape, but it was too late to turn back now. He was already out of his cell; he had to see this through and make his escape.

He ran down the hall toward the open doors of the throne room. The guards outside, startled at his appearance, shouted for him to stop and tried to block his path. He burned them where they stood, the heat from his palms so intense it melted their armor to their bodies. He charged through the doors and toward the dais, where Eugene, Anna, and Kristoff were talking. With them stood his ultimate goal: Elsa, the woman he desired more than anything but a crown on his head.

* * *

Nik crashed through the doors behind the dais as Hans was halfway through the room. He'd taken a secret stairwell he had noticed on a drawing of the castle, hoping he could arrive in time to stop him, or at least warn the others. When he saw Hans, he saw the magic swelling at the man's palm again; he was almost too late. "Everyone get down!" Nik shouted as he sprang between the chairs, throwing a bolt of lightning down Frostbite's blade toward Hans just as the other man released a blast of pure heat magic. The lightning and fire collided in a spectacular explosion, but a small burst of Hans' magic continued toward the dais.

Elsa called her magic to bring up a wall of ice between them, but it was too late. Nik watched helplessly as Hans' magic grazed her forehead, spinning her backwards off the dais.

* * *

Hans watched as his magic went wild and struck Elsa. He paused for a moment, watching her fall and screamed silently at himself before noticing that Nikolaus was starting toward him again. Feeling the rage building, he created and released a monstrous fireball, one that would burn everyone on the dais, then turned and ran from the castle, burning any who got in his way.

* * *

Nik saw the fireball erupt. He crouched, lifted Frostbite above his head, and created a wall of wind, dust, and debris across the entire room just in time to intercept the heat and flames. The shield wall bowed towards them all, and Nik could feel his magic straining to hold against the flames, but it managed. It absorbed and dissipated the fireball, quenching the flames and depositing a fine layer of ash across the throne room. He rose slowly to his feet and began to move forward, ready to chase down Hans.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna screamed. Nik turned then, and the sight before him nearly made him wretch. Elsa was sprawled on the floor while Anna cradled her head; Kristoff and Eugene were yelling for doctors. The rest of the room was in pandemonium.

Nik ran to the dais, Frostbite clattering to the ground as he approached. He slid on his knees the last few feet and scooped Elsa into his arms, unintentionally knocking Anna aside. He cradled her gently while he watched her chest rise and fall slowly. "Elsa. Elsa!" he screamed, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

Several locks of her nearly white hair slowly changed to brown before their eyes. He lowered his forehead to hers and whispered, "No. Elsa, my love, come back!"

* * *

Hans ran down the streets and through a few small alleys until he could see the water. In front of him was a single masted ship, and he launched himself onto it. "Go!" he shouted to the commander of the vessel when he landed.

"What of Gunnar?" the man asked. "Where is he?"

"He won't be coming. Things did not go as planned. Now GO!" Hans shouted angrily. The ship moved away from the dock slowly, heading out into the open sea. He looked back to see Nikolaus' brothers and twenty palace guards come to a stop on the dock, every one brandishing a sword. The ship was gaining speed rapidly, and by the time they got to a ship to give chase, he would be safely away.

Hans went below and found a bed to lay in. He was physically drained from his escape, but that paled in comparison to the fear he felt. 'What if I killed her?' he thought to himself, shaken to his core. His twisted mind came to a different conclusion. 'No, not me. Nikolaus redirected my magic with his own. HE killed her. I will bring his world down around him!' The smile that spread over his lips was one of a madman. 'I will watch that sorcerer die at my own hand!'

* * *

The doctor arrived, red faced and short of breath, and reached out to touch Nik to ask him to move aside. When his hand neared the distraught man, though, he suddenly flew backwards into Rapunzel's chair, dazed. After a moment, he rose and shook his head, trying to clear it. "King Nikolaus, please bring her. And please, try NOT to do that again," the doctor ordered. Then he headed toward the infirmary at a brisk pace.

Nik had no idea what the man meant, and he didn't care. All he cared about was the woman he held. He stood, Elsa cradled gently in his arms, and followed quickly. He silently prayed she would be okay. As he walked, he watched her breathing start to become erratic; he practically shoved the doctor the rest of the way to the infirmary.


	42. Snowmelt

Elsa stood in a dim, hot, dry room. She looked around, but couldn't make out any shapes in the poor lighting. She could hear the voices, however. Anna was calling for her. So was Kristoff. Louder than all, she could hear Nik, pleading with her to wake up. "I am awake! I'm right here! Where are you all?" she shouted in answer, turning about slowly.

Suddenly, flame leapt up all around her, filling the air with smoke. She coughed and shielded her face from the heat, then tried to call her magic, intending to use the snow to quench the flames. But every time she tried, nothing happened; her magic didn't respond. She began to panic, backing away from the flames that approached her until she was encircled. Above the roar of the flames, she could hear laughter. There were two different laughs; one sounded like Hans, the other an older man. The flames came closer and closer until they were licking the hem of her dress. The heat was becoming unbearable, and the smoke was choking the life from her...

* * *

Elsa woke with a scream, sitting bolt upright in the bed. She looked around, panicked, as she tried to recall where she was. The last she remembered was the heat in the throne room. Now all she saw was white stone walls, a door and a window, and a vacant chair in the corner. The light blanket that had been covering her was now on the floor.

The door burst open. Nik charged through it, followed closely by Anna and a doctor. Nik fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Elsa! Oh my love, I was so afraid I'd lost you!" he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks, the gold flecks in his bluish green eyes swirling.

She squeezed him back, as no words were coming to her. She looked to Anna, who was also wiping away tears despite her smiling face. "What happened?" she finally asked. "Where am I? Is everyone else okay?" The concern in her voice was very noticeable; of course she would worry about everyone else first.

"Everyone else is okay," Nik began as he leaned back and looked into her icy blue eyes, keeping his arms around her. "We're in the infirmary here in Corona. Hans struck you with some type of magic he now possesses. It's very powerful; he can create heat or fire with a thought. Unfortunately, he escaped, and Gunnar is useless for information. But sweetheart, there's more," he told her, reaching out and pulling forward a lock of her hair that was now brown. "When he struck you, some of your hair changed. You've been asleep for two days. The doctors say physically, you're okay. Can you tell us if anything feels different?"

Elsa paused, suddenly remembering the fire in her dream. She tried to call on her magic; nothing happened. "I'm...normal. I don't have powers anymore! Or at least I can't summon them. Watch," she tried again, with the same result. "I can't hurt anyone anymore!" she exclaimed, a bit of excitement creeping into her voice.

Anna ran forward and hugged her sister. "I don't care if you have powers or not, as long as you're alive!" She teared up again as they held one another, her fear of losing her sister gone. As they began to talk, the doctor slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Nik smiled and rose, happy that his Queen was alive and well other than her missing powers. Part of him was saddened, though, and worried. He could no longer feel her magic calling to his, no matter how hard he reached out to feel for it. She'd lost a part of herself, and no one knew if she would ever get it back. He determined not to let his worries show, however. Leaning down, he kissed Elsa once more. "Stay here and rest, my dear. I must meet with Eugene and my brothers to discuss a plan for finding Hans. I think, however, that we'll head for home tomorrow." With that, he excused himself, closing the door behind him.

Outside, the doctor stopped him. "I see that you're in somewhat better spirits, King Nikolaus. I am likewise glad to see Queen Elsa awake. Might I ask, though, why you lashed out at me with your magic in the throne room?" He was clearly concerned.

Nik stared at the man, uncomprehending, confusion apparent on his face. "What do you mean, doctor? I was unaware that I lashed out at anyone."

"When I arrived in the throne room, you were holding Queen Elsa. I reached out to touch you, and your magic lashed out, knocking me backwards," the man informed him gently. He watched Nik's shocked expression for a moment before he continued. "I thought you did it on purpose, but I can see now that you did not. I don't think you knew it happened. And don't worry, I understand how to keep confidentiality. I'm the royal family of Corona's personal physician; I have seen some...interesting...occurrences in my time."

Nik shook his head, still confused about what had happened, but feeling guilty for it nonetheless. "No, it was not intentional. I apologize, doctor, if I caused you injury." He paused, a worried look suddenly crossing his face. "The outburst...did it hurt Elsa?"

The doctor shook his head. "No. From what I saw, it only lashed out at me. If memory serves, it seemed to surround the both of you when it released, like it was trying to protect you both."

Nik thought on that for a moment. 'I'll have to remember this, and ask Kristoff's family about it,' he thought. To the doctor, he replied, "Again, I'm sorry if I hurt you or anyone else, doctor. Thank you for your help. And thank you for keeping this information confidential." With that, he turned and left the infirmary.

* * *

Nik wandered aimlessly for a while, delaying his meeting with the others. He had a lot on his mind, and he needed some time to sort things out. His magic lashing out at a person on its own worried him, but he'd find no answers here. Likewise, Elsa's missing powers were a question for Kristoff's troll family. But Hans' disappearance troubled and angered him. The man was escaping justice, and had attacked and injured his family. As a man of the North, he'd been taught that family was everything, even above honor. He couldn't let this go unanswered.

He found himself in the castle's chapel, standing in front of the altar. He looked around, not really sure how he'd gotten there. He DID notice that he was alone. He frowned, then knelt at the altar and drew Frostbite, one hand on the hilt, the other grasping the blade. Nik paused for a moment, unsure of what he was about to do; this would bind him until it was finished. Finally he nodded to himself, then slid the blade slowly across his palm; it drew a thin line of blood, and he let it drip onto the altar. "From this day forth, I swear a blood oath against Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles. I will do all in my power to repay him for the pain and suffering he has brought on my family, and the things and people he has taken from us," he spoke softly, yet loud enough to echo once through the room.

The strong wind that blew through the chapel just then was not due to his magic.

* * *

A short time later, he entered the war room to confer with his brothers and Eugene. If anyone noticed his freshly bandaged hand, they didn't acknowledge it. "So, any ideas on how to handle recapturing Hans?" he asked the group as he approached.

Johan was the first to speak, meeting his older brother's eyes. "Nik, my brother, we don't really think we can track him. The ship he left on flew no banner, and every kingdom that would harbor such a man will deny he's there. We cannot continue the war endlessly to search for one man. We could hire mercenaries, but they're driven by gold, not honor. They could be turned against us, a result we cannot risk. The other kingdoms that supported him have retreated to their own lands to lick their wounds in defeat; we'be been receiving messages that they wish to sue for peace. I speak for all of us when I say that, in this case, there's nothing we can do but wait for his next move, and try to be prepared."

"Do you all forget what he's done? He attacked your Queen's cousin, and took your Queen's powers! He tried to take all of our lives! If we don't track him down, if we do not bring him to justice, we may as well be accomplices to his crimes!" Nik exclaimed, his anger rising at the thought of Hans escaping him, his chances at repaying him slipping away. Eugene was the only one to step back; he'd been told his fellow King had magical powers, and was unsure if he would release them or not.

"Brother," Aksel said quietly, moving to Nik and resting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know Corona grieves its past King. Arendelle and the North grieve the injuries our Queen has received. But the man at fault for all of this is beyond our grasp. There is nothing we can do at this point. Gunnar is still in custody, his magical armor melted down. We can only wait and prepare." As he spoke, Nik shrugged the hand off and turned, pacing for a moment.

Johan nodded in agreement. "Our own lands have sent messages. We have matters at home that must be addressed. From there, with communications from our friends and allies, we can keep a network open that can catch him should he reappear," he pleaded. "The men also grow restless; they miss their families as well. Let us go home, my brother."

Nik collapsed into a chair, his head resting in his hands. He knew his brothers were right. 'I will not give up this time,' he thought to himself. 'I will one day see you brought to justice, Hans. I promise you that. Even if I must hunt you down myself, as I should have done to Orek after I read his letter.' Aloud, he stated, "Alright. We'll leave tomorrow. Aksel, take the fleet and make for Karland and Stonewell. Johan, you and I will take the Queen to Arendelle. We will then travel to Stonewell to collect Harold and bring him to Arendelle as well, where I can watch him closely."

He stood then, and walked to Eugene, taking his hand firmly. "Arendelle and the North will always be a message away, my friend. We thank you for your hospitality in these trying times." He tried to smile, but only managed a weak one.

Eugene's smile came easier. "And thank you for coming to our aid. It's because of you that we still have a kingdom, and that my family, all of it, is safe. Have a safe journey, my cousin."

Nik nodded and took his leave, returning to Elsa's side. "It's been decided. We'll return home tomorrow, my love," he told her when he arrived in the guest room she had been moved to. She nodded and beckoned him to her, wanting his arms around her. As he removed Frostbite and prepared for bed, she noticed the bandage on his hand; she almost asked, but decided against it. Finally, he laid down with her and held her through the night. Nik didn't sleep that night. He couldn't sleep that night; his mind was too full to sleep.

It was also the first time he heard her nightmare.

* * *

At the dock the next morning, Nik helped Elsa board the yacht, then turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Are you sure you won't return with us? Just Sven?"

"Yes," Anna informed him. "We're going to stay for a while, to see Corona and help Rapunzel and Eugene with their little girl. It's the least we can do for them. We'll see you and Elsa in two months' time." She hugged him and turned to bid her sister farewell.

Kristoff approached next, glancing over to where Sven was settling down. "Sven needs to return home. The weather here is far too warm for him. He'll be much better off at home." He smiled and extended his hand to Nik.

Nik took his hand and shook it. "I'll see to him. He's a part of the family, and we must all watch out for one another. Farewell, brother. We shall await your return." He pulled Kristoff into a brotherly embrace, then turned to settle Elsa below decks while Kristoff and Anna disembarked.

The captain issued commands to hoist sail, and the ship slid away from the dock and out onto the water. Nik stayed below with Elsa, afraid use his magic and remind her of what she'd lost. He'd heard all of her nightmare last night several times, and it worried him that she might be hurting inside, and just too afraid to admit it.


	43. Dreams of Foreboding

She stood in a dark room again, listening to the screams of Anna, Kristoff, and Nik. Over them all, she could hear a baby's cries. "Where are you? I'm here, I'm here! Where are you?" she yelled, somehow knowing all she would hear were the screams. At the edge of her vision, she began to see an orange glow. Elsa turned in a slow circle, watching the flames approach again, knowing they would reach her and overcome her once more.

She reached out with her magic, knowing it wouldn't come, but trying to stop the flames anyway. She suddenly realized she had the dagger Nik had given her in her hand. She brought it up in front of her face and watched the blade as it pulsed blue. She didn't understand why she had it, or why it was glowing. She lowered it again when she heard the laughter drown out all else, the flames licking at her legs again. She began to choke on the smoke and heat, and knew the end was coming...

* * *

Elsa woke with a start, stifling the scream that used to come with that nightmare. She couldn't get rid of it, and had no idea what it meant. She had it almost every night, but she did know it wasn't't as intense when Nik was near. 'Thankfully he should return from Stonewell tonight,' she thought to herself.

She laid back in the bed, but sleep refused to come. She looked out the window and noticed the sky was lightening as the day approached. As the sun crept higher and changed the sky from night's dark blue to dawn's yellowish orange glow, she was reminded of another glow: her dagger. She sat up again, thinking hard. The dagger was a new addition to the dream. She had put it in the drawer of her desk when they returned from Corona and hadn't looked at it since. The sight of it had saddened her, and with the nightmare she didn't want any more reminders of her lost powers. She was actually relieved that she couldn't hurt anyone with them anymore.

Suddenly sick, Elsa slipped into her robe and slippers and went to throw up. As she was cleaning up, she thought on that as well. She'd been sick every morning for the last week, and hadn't had her cycle in some time. She'd attributed her last missed one to the stress of the war, but she was about to miss another. When she looked at herself in the mirror, a single thought came to her mind: the night of their wedding. It had been an incredible night, and now that she put the pieces together, she was fairly certain she was pregnant from it. A smile crossed her face, followed quickly with a frown of concern; she would check with the doctors today, but she was more curious how Nik would take the news.

Elsa went to her study, her thoughts once again returning to the dagger. 'Didn't I once read that women have trouble concentrating when they're pregnant?' She smiled at the thought, then sat at her desk and grabbed the knob to the drawer containing the blade. She hesitated, somewhat afraid of what she might find. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and opened the drawer; the blue steel laid in the drawer, almost glowing in the darkness. A piece of paper rested under it, with Nik's handwriting on it. She reached in and picked up the dagger, then dropped it back into the drawer quickly, where it landed with a heavy thunk.

Her dagger was as cold as ice.

* * *

"Arendelle, at last," Nik said aloud. He'd needed to return to Stonewell to handle some affairs inside the North. There had been a skirmish along the northwestern border with some wild folk, so he had established an outpost with a twofold purpose: it gave the Kingdom a solid and permanent presence along that section of the border, and the commander in charge was also a skilled negotiator who might be able to settle some of the tensions with the wild folk.

He was now returning from Stonewell for the second time since the battle for Corona. His first trip had been to bring Harold to Arendelle, and to oversee the redistribution of military supplies necessary to ensure the protection of the North, Arendelle, and all the territories. Because the North had more existing and raw materials, arrangements had been made and routes established to equip the new garrisons planned around Arendelle's territories.

There had been no word on Hans, and Harold couldn't provide a definitive lead on where he may have gone. It troubled Nik that his disappearance could be so complete. Part of him hoped they would never see Hans again, but deep down he knew the man would reappear somewhere. He regretted the blood oath he had taken, but it was too late to change that now. His only hope was that when the man reappeared, they would be ready to deal with the threat.

In an effort to keep his mind off Hans, he'd also made several excursions with Kristoff's ice teams to inspect their supplies. Those trips had actually worked rather well, as he'd learned much about the ice trade, and at times didn't think on Hans for days. The cold mountain air also helped to clear his mind. Nik thought back to the trip when he and Sven stopped off to visit with Kristoff's troll family.

* * *

He'd sent the rest of the team on ahead, then took the turnoff to the old ruins the trolls called home. As he and Sven passed into the Valley of the Living Rock, he couldn't help but admire its beauty. When they arrived, he dismounted and slowly made his way to the middle of the ruins. "Hello? Is anyone around? I would just like to talk, and bring you news on Kristoff and Anna," he began, slowly turning in a circle. Sven pranced merrily around the stones, sniffing and nudging a few.

The stones rolled to him, and the trolls made their appearance. A few of them whispered to one another, and he thought he heard someone mutter 'the King of Storms'; he didn't remember ever meeting these trolls, but they apparently knew who he was. One of the eldest trolls rolled right before Nik, and bowed respectfully. "I am called Pabbie by some, Granpabbie by more. What may we do for you, Your Majesty?" he asked politely.

Nik knelt down, feeling awkward towering over the diminutive rock trolls. "I've come just to talk, and to bring you word on Kristoff and Anna. I have some questions, and I didn't know where else to turn for the answers I seek. Kristoff has spoken highly of you as his family, and as mystical, magical beings, I hoped you might be able to help me," he added hesitantly.

"Of course, Nikolaus. Please, come sit with me." Granpabbie turned and rolled to a small stone ledge, climbing up on it and sitting. Nik chose a spot in front of the troll and sat on the ground cross-legged. It put him almost eye level with the old troll, and made him feel less awkward. Granpabbie leaned forward and spoke softly. "So what is it you would like to understand, King Nikolaus?"

Nik hesitated, unsure how to begin. He frowned, then decided to start with the battle with Hans. "There have been many magical occurrences of late. Elsa and I travelled to Corona to rescue the King and Queen from an invasion. During the final attack, a man who had apparently gained fire powers we never knew he had struck her with them in the forehead. Some of her hair has turned brown, and she cannot call her own magic now. She has terrible nightmares almost every night, and she wakes screaming quite often. I've sat up listening to her many times, and she often says things about fire, and asks where we all are while she sleeps. She won't share the details of the dream with me, however," Nik told the old troll, the words coming more freely as he continued. "I fear for her. She seems happier in her waking hours without her powers, but the nightmares make me think she's still hurting inside. I don't know what to do for her, and it pains me to see her suffer."

Granpabbie considered Nik's words for a few moments before saying anything. When he finally did speak, he looked deep into Nik's eyes. "King Nikolaus, magic is a strange and unpredictable thing in any form. It is difficult to say what has happened to Queen Elsa. But let us first start with you. You have learned to control your own powers?"

Nik stared in shock at Granpabbie for a moment, not sure what to say or how the old troll knew he had magic. "How did you know I have powers? Few know that I do, though I suspect that number has increased substantially after Corona. Did Kristoff tell you? Have rumors spread this quickly? What else do you know of me?" he asked, concerned now that he shouldn't have come, and frightened of the answers he might find.

Granpabbie leaned forward and smiled. "I have met you before, long ago. As a small child, your mood determined the weather around Stonewell, to the point that visitors almost stopped coming. Your father knew this would be bad for the kingdom, but also loved you too much to make you deny part of who you are. So he brought you here, seeking advice. I encouraged him to help you practice with the magic, and to find a constructive way to focus your power into a force for good. From all that I have heard, you have been very successful."

Granpabbie paused, feeling with his magic then. "Let me see that," he said, pointing at Frostbite's hilt. Nik drew the sword and handed it to the old troll silently, hilt first. Granpabbie lifted it and inspected it closely, a smile of admiration on his face. "Ah, I have not seen this blade in many, many years. Your great grandfather forged it from steel and an amplification amulet, to enhance his own earth powers when he quelled the wars and created the Northern Alliance. It has served you well? And it still enhances your own magic?"

Nik nodded and accepted the blade back from Granpabbie. "My father was letting me use it while practicing once, and he noticed that, while I had more power with the sword, that power was also easier to focus and wield. From that day on, Frostbite has been mine," Nik recalled, swimming through memories of his childhood. "I always wondered why the blade acted as it does."

"That blade will amplify the natural power of anyone who wields it," Granpabbie began. He suddenly became very serious. "Nikolaus, there are many magic talismans in the world. Armor, weapons; jewelry is most common. Some are specific to a type of magic, others are not. Frostbite is specific to natural magic, but would be useless for someone granted magic through a curse or other talisman." The old troll paused here, considering something. "The man you encountered in Corona, was he wearing a ring or medallion at all?"

Nik thought hard, recalling the bright flash on Hans' right hand when he released the fireball in the throne room in Corona. "A ring. A gold ring, with what appeared to be a large ruby on it," Nik told him. "I hadn't thought much of it at the time, as Elsa had just been hit."

"Ah," Granpabbie started with a nod. "So it is not natural magic, and therefore much more dangerous. This type of magic is far less predictable and vastly more unstable. Here is what I think: Elsa's powers are not gone, but simply blocked from her mind. The dreams she keeps having are her body trying to remind her mind of those powers," he explained. He noticed Nik's confused expression, and continued. "You see, Nikolaus, the body never forgets magic. The mind will, but the body cannot. For example, Elsa's cousin Rapunzel once had healing powers. When her hair was cut, she lost the ability to control those powers, but her body will remember them forever. In times of extreme emotion, those powers may resurface in her, and have at least once, when she healed her husband from a lethal wound. Her children stand a strong chance of developing magical powers because of this. The same will be true of any children you and Elsa may have, and even Anna and Kristoff, though to a lesser degree. Magic, once introduced to a bloodline, becomes hereditary. It will often miss several generations, but it will ALWAYS resurface when it is needed."

Nik thought on this for a moment. "So you are saying that Elsa's powers may return?" he asked, not daring to hope yet.

"That depends on Elsa. There are talismans out there that could help her regain her powers, but she must want them back. If she chooses to live without her powers, then they will remain blocked. It is her choice," Granpabbie stressed. "You cannot make her want her powers back. She must decide on her own. Even I cannot help her as I helped Anna as a child. Because she already had powers, anything I might do could make things worse."

Nik frowned, thinking. "So if she possessed a powerful talisman that matched her ice powers, and wanted them back, they might return?" Hope began to rise inside him. He silently promised himself he would find such a talisman in case Elsa ever wanted to try.

"That is correct, Nikolaus. You are a very intelligent man. I believe you would have figured this out on your own," Granpabbie complimented. The old troll smiled. "Love her and support her, Your Majesty. It is the best thing you can do for her."

Nik smiled in return at that. "I always will. There are a few other matters I'm curious about," he hesitated, unsure if Granpabbie would be able to answer. He pulled out a drawing of Elsa's dagger, and held it out for the old troll. Granpabbie accepted it and studied it while Nik continued. "This dagger belonged to my mother, and hers before, as far back as anyone can remember. I gave it to Elsa on her birthday this year. When she used it during the battle at Corona, it...well, I've never seen anything like it," he tried to explain. "The blade turned to a sword of ice, as hard and strong as almost any steel blade. Have you ever—"

"I know this blade," Granpabbie interrupted, "though it has been long since I have seen it, longer ago than your own. The blade glows blue, like a winter sky?" When Nik nodded, he continued. "It is specific to natural ice and snow magic, and will only respond to those who hold that power. It is a fitting weapon for Queen Elsa; its name is Coldsaber, and it is older than I am. It is a powerful weapon, and with practice the formation of the blade can be controlled."

"Coldsaber," Nik mused thoughtfully. "I'll have to tell her, or perhaps leave a note with it, since she no longer carries it. She's refused to look at it since Corona." Looking up at Granpabbie again, he continued his questioning. "There is one final important thing I must ask about. Just after Elsa was struck, I was holding her, and a doctor approached. When he tried to touch me, my magic apparently lashed out at him, but didn't hurt her. I have no memory of using my magic, or even summoning it. The doctor told me later that my magic surrounded both Elsa and I just before it struck him. Do you have any idea what might have happened?"

Granpabbie looked deep into his eyes, as if considering something. After a moment, he finally spoke. "Nikolaus, you and Elsa have a very deep bond. And as you spend more time together, it will get deeper. Your magic knows her and hers, and therefore will protect the both of you if she is incapacitated and near you. Her magic, if it returns, will likewise protect you in a similar situation. That is all I can tell you on the matter."

Nik sensed there was more the old troll wasn't saying, but elected not to press the matter further. He'd already been given much to consider, and he felt that more might have overwhelmed him. It was enough to know that his magic would protect the woman he loved.

He stayed a while longer, telling the trolls of the battle for Corona and how Kristoff and Anna had stayed behind to help Eugene and Rapunzel with the new baby, Lisbeth. He left around dusk.

* * *

Coming back from his reverie, Nik disembarked immediately when the ship docked. His horse was already waiting, and he wasted no time making his way through the city to the castle and his wife. The guards tried to keep up with him, but he quickly left them behind. He had been apart from her for too long, but then an hour was too long in his mind. He found her waiting for him in the courtyard.

After dismounting, Nik almost ran to her and swept her up in his arms, spinning her around. It elicited a happy laugh and a smile from her, a smile he returned gladly. "Elsa my love, you look positively radiant. Every hour away from you seems an eternity," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "I have missed you so very much."

She smiled up at him when he set her feet back on the ground. "And I missed you. I also have some news for you. We received a message yesterday that Anna and Kristoff will be boarding a ship for Arendelle at the end of the week, so they'll be home soon." She paused here, nervous about what his reaction to the rest of her news might be. "And I'm..."

Her voice became so low he couldn't hear what she said, but he swore she'd muttered the word pregnant. "I'm sorry love, what was the last thing you said?" He was truly curious, because whatever she'd murmured sounded important; he hoped it was what he thought he'd heard.

"I'm..." she hesitated, still not sure how he would take this news. She finally decided to just blurt out the word. "Pregnant. About two months or so. The doctors confirmed it today," she added quickly. She looked up at him, waiting for his reaction.

The look of elation on his face was more than she could have hoped for. He picked her up once again and spun her around, whooping loudly. "We're having a baby?! We're having a baby!" he repeated when she nodded. "Oh Elsa, I'm so happy!" He scooped her up again and carried her inside, elated at the prospect of becoming a father. Neither of them could wait to tell Anna and Kristoff.

The first place he took her, though, was straight to their bedchamber. He fell into bed with her, where he proceeded to show her just how happy he was to be home, and to be a father.

* * *

**Author's note: For those who are interested in some glimpses into Nik and Elsa's intimate life, the remainder of this scene has been added to "Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love," as chapter three. It can be found in my profile, since the site will not allow me to link to it here. Just remember, that story is rated M so this one can remain something less. This story will probably become T soon, so keep an eye out!**


	44. Even a Lame Horse Can Run

He had managed to convince the new jailer that, with his bad arm, he was no longer a threat. It'd taken several days and numerous examples of him dropping his food with his right hand, but the idiot had finally released his chains. When the morning guard came in, he'd smashed his head against the wall. The dungeons were apparently being staffed lighter, as the daytime guard was the only one down there today.

Now, Gunnar slipped through the secret passageways he'd been forced to memorize before the attack months ago. His destination was ahead. He had what Hans had wanted him to get before, so all he had to do was slip onto this ship unnoticed, then make contact with the captain and convince the man to drop him at his final destination, where Hans would be waiting. He could promise the man anything he wanted, and Hans would pay it for what he carried.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help these last two months, Anna," Rapunzel said with a smile as she embraced her cousin. "You'll be a great mom someday. Thank you for helping me learn how to be one."

"It's been a pleasure. I wish you all the best," Anna replied, smiling brightly. "You picked a beautiful name for her. She's up in the nursery?"

"Yes. Sleeping soundly. Lisbeth is such a little angel," Rapunzel remarked, the love for her daughter very evident.

Eugene sighed and wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's waist. "Yes, she is. I never thought I'd be a family man, yet here I stand. Good luck to both of you," he said as he shook Kristoff's outstretched hand. "And give Nik and Elsa our regards."

"We will. It's been great seeing Corona," Kristoff replied. "But we really must get back to Arendelle. Who knows what my assistants have done to the ice trade in my absence. And I miss Sven. Perhaps we can come back again soon."

With that, he and Anna boarded the ship. As it slowly picked up speed and moved out to sea, they waved one final time to their hosts, then retired to their quarters. Kristoff still wasn't too comfortable on a boat, preferring his sled and reindeer or his own two feet. They settled in for the several day voyage.

* * *

A few hours later, Eugene rushed into the nursery, a worried expression on his face. "Blondie, what is it? The servant said..." his voice trailed off when he saw her standing on the other side of Lisbeth's crib, staring down into it while she cried. He approached slowly, and what he saw made his heart drop. Or rather, what he DIDN'T see.

"It's happening again," Rapunzel cried, unable to meet his eyes. "Our daughter's been stolen." She sank to her knees, and Eugene quickly moved around the crib to pick her up and hold her. He'd just sat down on the couch, cradling her, when the Captain of the castle garrison ran in.

"Your Majesties!" he breathed harshly, having ran the whole way there. "Gunnar has escaped!" With those words, Eugene's heart dropped further; they all knew exactly who had the little Princess. Where he was taking her, on the other hand, remained unanswered. Another horrifying thought crossed his mind, and he squeezed Rapunzel tighter.

"We have to send word to Arendelle," Eugene whispered. "Nik and Elsa need to know. Anna and Kristoff might not make it home."

* * *

Gunnar had promised the captain quite a bit, and he hoped Hans could deliver. Once he found out the Princess of Arendelle and her husband were on board, he knew Hans would want them as well. He had to make sure they disembarked with him. Things might finally be turning around for his master, too.

He'd managed to keep his package quiet for the trip so far, mostly by staying in the cargo hold away from anyone else. The captain had just informed him that they were about a day from his destination; it was now time to secure those two as well. He smiled as he walked silently along the halls of the ship; he had a meeting to get to. He hoped his package would stay quiet for just a little longer.

* * *

Kristoff jumped up and moved in front of Anna when the door to their quarters burst open. Several armed men charged into the room, slamming him into the wall and pinning his arms, tying them behind his back. Anna had likewise struggled, but her arms were bound as well. Kristoff kicked out at the nearest man, only to be hit in the back of the head hard. His head thumped against the wall, and he leaned into it, dazed.

"Any more outbursts like that, and a throbbing head will be the least of your worries," one of the men told them. "Now be good little kids and follow along," he told them and pushed them both forward.

"What's the meaning of this?" Anna demanded as they were ushered through the ship. "You're aware that I am the Princess of Arendelle, and by extension the North? My sister and her husband will NOT stand for this! Release us, or face their wrath!"

They entered the Captain's quarters as she said the last. The Captain stood to the side, watching them enter. His face was completely impassive, and he refused to meet Anna's eyes when she glared at him. Behind the Captain's desk, Gunnar stood. "That's the general idea, my dear," he sneered. "You'll be perfect bait to lure the King to Hans, where he'll be destroyed."

"You're no match for him, or my sister!" Anna bluffed, her eyes boring into the giant soldier. She knew Elsa's powers were gone, but she hoped this monster was unaware. "The two of them will easily stop the two of you. Did you forget the last time you crossed their path?"

Gunnar smiled. "I know your sister is powerless. And I doubt your King will use his power in full against us. Corona will also fall; I have ensured that for my master. We have one other card to play." With that, he turned and lifted a bundle. He held it up with his left arm, his right shaking as he pulled down the top of the cloth.

Rapunzel's daughter looked out at them. Kristoff and Anna gasped. "How? She was in her nursery asleep when we left!" Anna cried, a confused look on her face.

"A doll. It's amazing how dull a nanny can be. I'm not the most intelligent, as I'm just a soldier, but I'm smart enough to know when a babe is not a babe," he commented, an evil smile on his face. "By now, word of her disappearance should have reached your King and Queen. They should also know that you two have been taken as well. When we land, both kingdoms will be sent messages that they are to surrender their thrones to the Southern Isles and Hans, or they will never see any of you again. Not alive anyway," he laughed. "Take them below!"

* * *

Once in their cell, Kristoff and Anna huddled in a corner. "What do we do, Kristoff? Do you think Elsa and Nik will give in?" She looked up at him, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I don't know, Anna," he admitted as he looked down into her teal eyes. "But I'm sure they'll think of something." With that, he pulled her close and held her as she cried.


	45. I Need a Hero

**Author's note: Another chapter at least partially inspired by music. Once again, this one came from Skillet, this time their song 'Hero'. Because right now, Anna, Kristoff, and Lisbeth all need one that isn't afraid to risk his life.**

* * *

Nik sat at the desk in their study, going over some papers while Elsa lounged on the couch reading. Suddenly, Kai hurried in without knocking. "Excuse my intrusion, Your Majesties," he apologized quickly, "but this just arrived directly from Corona. The messenger says it is of the utmost importance." He held out a letter, and Nik took it.

He opened it and read it quickly, then slammed his fist down on the desk hard enough to make Elsa and Kai both jump. She rose and went to him, while Kai took a few steps back toward the door. A reaction like that could only mean bad news, and the herald knew what could happen when tempers flared in this castle. "What does it say, Nik?" Elsa asked quietly, her hand resting on his shoulder, her voice quaking slightly.

Nik closed his eyes and laid the letter down. "Lisbeth has been kidnapped. And Gunnar has escaped," he said slowly. Then he turned and opened his eyes, meeting her open-mouthed stare. She saw the worry in his eyes immediately as the gold flecks swirled in his bluish green eyes. "They both disappeared the day Anna and Kristoff left for home."

Her heart sank. If this letter reached them before her sister and brother in law, then where were they? Fear filled her, and Nik rose and wrapped his arms around her. They were both sure they knew what happened. She leaned into his warmth and began to sob.

* * *

A day later, another troubling message arrived, this one verbally. "Your Majesties," Kai said as he led a man into the family dining room. He knew he was interrupting their dinner, but he had little choice; the man had been quite insistent. "This messenger just arrived." He met Nik's hard stare with a pale face. "He's from the Southern Isles."

The man didn't bow, but shouldered past Kai and began speaking. "I bring word from Prince Hans. He wishes to inform you that he has Princess Anna and the ice harvester, along with Princess Lisbeth of Corona," he began, an air of superiority to his voice. "To ensure their safety, he demands that both Kingdoms be turned over to his rule." He paused and looked at Elsa with a devious smile. "He also demands that you denounce your marriage as a sham, and take him as your husband and King."

Nik stood and stared at the messenger as the man spoke, his anger rising, and his magic with it. Aksel and Johan both tensed as the air charged, but it was Elsa's reaction that reminded him that killing the messenger would get him nowhere.

"No!" Elsa shouted as she rose. "He can't do this! He can't just kidnap them all! And I will NOT denounce my marriage! Nik, what do we do?" She turned to Nik and clung to him, tears welling in her eyes; she was scared for her sister, Kristoff, and little Lisbeth. She couldn't believe Hans could manage a kidnapping of this scale. They all knew he could scheme, but no one expected this.

The messenger bowed finally before he answered her. "The answer is simple. To accept his terms and save your family, you are to travel to the Southern Island and marry him." The arrogant smile on his face widened as he spoke.

Nik held Elsa, standing in front of their chairs. He looked at the Southern Isles man with a glassy stare, his magic boiling just below the surface. "You are fortunate that I don't send blood messages," he told the messenger coldly. To Kai, he ordered, "Kai, see this man back to his ship. If he gives you any trouble, see him to the dungeon." Kai nodded quickly, and escorted the man from the room, closing the door behind them.

Elsa still held on to his shirt, sobbing. "Shhh, Elsa, love," he soothed her, his hand slowly caressing her back. "Now that we know where they are, I think I have a plan." Still holding her, he looked at Johan and Aksel. "Collect Harold. We need inside knowledge of the castle they're being held at. We're going to get them out," he assured them all.

* * *

A few hours later, they were assembled in the Small Council chambers in the Arendelle castle. They gathered around the table, going over a map of the small island. "This is the same castle the meeting this spring was held at," Nik commented. "It was a fairly large castle, though much of it was falling apart. Where would he hold them, Harold?"

Harold considered for a moment, then replied, "Probably in the old cellars under the crumbling section here." He pointed toward an older section of the castle. "It's the area he was released in, and where he spent quite a bit of time preparing his plans. He may have brought his dark wizard there as well."

"Then that's where we will look. It's safe to presume they'll be expecting us," Nik thought aloud. "A large force will ensure we won't reach them alive. My thought is just a few of us, maybe four. A commando force, if you will." He looked around the room at his brothers, Elsa, and Harold. "Not you, Elsa. I will NOT endanger you or our child. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Besides, our kingdom needs a strong ruler. If I should fall, the people will look to you to protect and lead them."

Elsa nodded solemnly. "I don't like it, but I understand, love. I will stay here. I hope you return to me safely," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She hated the thought of losing him.

Johan and Aksel looked at one another in silent communication, then turned to Nik. "You aren't going without us, Nik. We've stood by you in every other trial you've faced; it would be unacceptable to do otherwise now," Aksel told him, standing tall and placing his closed fist over his heart. "Our swords are yours forever." Johan nodded in silent agreement, copying his younger brother's salute.

Harold frowned, then spoke up, "I'll go as well. You'll need my knowledge of the castle. I used to play there often with Hans and the others, so I know it fairly well. I will stand against my brothers with you." He met Nik's gaze unflinchingly.

Nik looked around the room at the three men. He knew he could trust his brothers without question. He decided he would simply HAVE to trust Harold. The boy had been nothing but truthful, faithful, and loyal since his capture months ago. "So be it. We leave in the morning. Collect your things." He turned to Elsa and held her tightly. "I will return with all three of them, Elsa. I promise you," he said, then leaned down to kiss her.

She returned the kiss and clung to him, not wanting to let go. "See that you do, husband. Your child and I need you," she reminded him, then released him and retired to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Nik and his commando force slipped out of the harbor in the predawn fog on a small, unmarked vessel. Elsa hadn't seen him off on the dock, but had given him a very fond and memorable farewell in their room; he intended to return to her quickly. Nik called on his magic, bringing a strong wind that pushed them toward the southern island and the man who held their loved ones captive.

Elsa watched from the window of their room, her heart heavy watching him leave yet again. She clung to the hope that he would return soon with her sister. She couldn't bear the thought of her child never knowing its father.

* * *

The rain made the ground treacherous, but the thunderstorm was necessary to mask their approach. The thunder and rain concealed any sounds they might make, and the wind and flying debris provided adequate cover as they crept up the beach, since there were few trees. All four men had their swords at the ready in case they happened upon any sentries. So far there had been none.

They all followed Harold, who led them to a hidden door along the castle wall. It lead to a stairwell that wound up to the battlements and down to the cellars. The four men slipped inside, shaking the rain from their equipment. Nik indicated for Harold to lead, while Aksel brought up the rear. Nik and Johan strode along in the center of the group.

They arrived in the cellars, immediately noticing how warm it was. The heat felt almost unnatural, as cellars were usually damp and cold. As they slid down the hallway, Nik moved up beside Harold, his magic waiting at his fingertips. He wanted to be prepared for an immediate release in the event of an ambush.

Up ahead, they could hear the soft cries of a baby. They crept forward, Nik taking the lead. He approached an open door, using Frostbite's reflective blue blade as a mirror to peer around the corner. He could see a crib and an old woman sleeping in a rocker; a nurse, no doubt. He certainly didn't think Hans capable of caring for a child. The woman didn't stir as he crept around the corner, Johan and Aksel behind him. Harold stayed at the doorway to watch and listen for guards.

Aksel moved to the crib and lifted the girl from it, coddling her to calm her crying. "It's her," he whispered. "It's the little Princess of Corona." He held her protectively as he moved over to his eldest brother.

Johan quickly tied the old woman, covering her mouth with a swaddling cloth to keep her from screaming. "We come on behalf of Arendelle, the North, and Corona," he explained quietly, her eyes wide with terror. "We're here for the princesses. If you value your life, stay silent." Once she was secure, he moved by his brothers. "What do we do, Majesty?"

Nik thought quickly. "Get her to the ship, and move it to deeper waters immediately. Harold and I will continue searching for Anna and Kristoff. When we find them, we'll escape and a bolt of lightning will illuminate Frostbite to signal you. If the storm ends suddenly, make for Arendelle with all haste, for we've been captured. Get Lisbeth to safety."

Johan and Aksel nodded and made for the stairwell. Nik and Harold moved further into the cellars, where the temperature seemed to be getting warmer. They finally approached another doorway, where dim lighting and voices drifted out. Using Frostbite as a mirror again, Nik peered around the corner and caught a glimpse of Kristoff. "They're inside," he whispered to Harold.

"I know. I put them there," a familiar deep voice said from behind him. Nik turned just in time to avoid an awkwardly swung sword. He saw Harold sprawled on the floor, and looked up to see Gunnar, holding a sword in his left hand. "And you'll be joining them, if you live." He swung again.

Nik dodged quickly, then brought Frostbite around in a tight arc. He easily knocked Gunnar's sword aside, then brought his own back around and caught the big man in the side. Gunnar's lack of armor let the blade slice deep, and as Nik pulled it back, the man slumped over, spitting blood. The unfocused stare on the fallen soldier's face spoke of death.

Nik rushed into the room, his element of surprise lost. He looked around quickly, seeing no one but Kristoff and Anna, though there were many shadows he could not see into. He moved toward the two tied to chairs, intent on his mission. They would all escape to safety.

"Nik, behind you!" Anna yelled suddenly, just as the hilt of a sword hit him in the back of the head. He collapsed to his hands and knees, Frostbite clattering a few feet away by the wall. He lifted his head, his vision slightly blurry. He tried to focus his eyes, but his head pounded from where he'd been struck.

Hans stepped from the shadows, a smile on his face. "Well done, little brother. I see I finally brought you to your senses. You've delivered one thing I wanted, though it took you long enough." He drew a sword and held it to Nik's neck. "Now, to return this and get what I really want." He raised the blade slowly. Anna screamed.

"Wait, Hans!" Harold interrupted, placing a hand on his brother's wrist, stopping the kill. "I've learned something in my time with them. Elsa will respond more rapidly if we send her a message that he's alive and whole. She may even come herself to try to free them all." His expression pleaded with his brother to not kill the King of Arendelle and the North.

Hans paused and thought for a moment, his desire to end Nik warring with his mad desire for Elsa. Finally he smiled. "How right you are, Harold. Thank you. Tie him up, and make sure his hands are closed and behind his back. We don't want him trying anything foolish." Then he brought the hilt of his sword down on Nik's temple, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Outside, Johan and Aksel watched the storm dissipate, the mid morning sun beginning to shine. Silently, they turned the small vessel to sea, making for Arendelle as quickly as they could. Neither man looked the other in the eye, but they both knew the other shed tears. Neither was prepared to deliver the bad news to their Queen. They could only guess how she would react.


	46. Elsa's Sacrifice

Elsa stood on the deck of the Queen's yacht, the stiff breeze blowing her brown-streaked platinum hair as it fell down her back in a single, thick braid. She stared out over the water at the crumbling structure, noting how much it resembled how she felt: broken down, hopeless, a relic of what once was. Only days ago, Johan and Aksel had returned with Lisbeth and delivered the horrible news of Nik's capture. Eugene and Rapunzel had arrived shortly before the Princes, and were overjoyed to see their daughter again, yet she could take little pleasure from that reunion while the rest of her family was captive.

A day later, a messenger arrived with formal word that Nik was a prisoner, and new demands that Elsa denounce her marriage as a spell-induced forgery, and take Hans, making him the ruler of Arendelle and the North. Johan had fervently insisted that she not do so, that his brother would want her to remain strong. Aksel had gone north after dropping off Johan and the Princess to once again marshal the Northern army, this time to launch an assault on the Southern Isles. He intended to rescue them all if possible, and lay waste to the entire kingdom if not. Messages sent after him commanding him to stop went unanswered.

Elsa had promised them all an answer the next day. Instead, she slipped down to the Queen's yacht that night after everyone had retired, waking the crew and ordering them to take her to the Southern Island. Captain Seward, a recent transfer along with his First Mate, Karl Pollox, questioned her, but finally gave way. "As our Queen commands, so it shall be," the Captain had finally stated.

She took nothing but the dress she wore and the dagger Nik had given her strapped to her thigh, hidden. She'd found his note, and was both pleased and concerned; Coldsaber was a fitting name for the weapon, but why he'd asked Granpabbie about it made her wonder if there was more his note didn't say. However, she found its cold oddly comforting, despite her wish to never regain her magic. The blade still appeared in her dreams, though why she couldn't say.

Now she stood staring out at the old castle as the ship slowly moved to the dock. When it stopped moving, several guards came forward to escort her inside. She insisted that the men aboard be allowed to leave with the ship, and the dock master agreed, for the price of any gold coin on the ship. With her men's safety guaranteed, she allowed the guards to escort her inside.

They proceeded down several flights of stairs and through a series of passageways to the castle cellars. Oddly, the cellars were not damp and cool as she'd expected, but rather dry and very warm. As they moved deeper in silence, the heat became more and more intense, until it almost felt like walking through an inferno. The icy blade against her leg was very comforting at this point, as it gave her something to focus on instead of the heat.

They finally entered a small, dimly lit chamber. Elsa glanced around, recognizing it as the room from her dreams, a room she'd never been in before. Along one wall, Anna and Kristoff were bound in chairs. Next to them, Nik sat tied on a stool, his arms crossed behind his back awkwardly. She gasped and teared up when she saw his bruised face staring at the floor. His captors had obviously not been gentle with him. When he looked up and saw her, he shouted out, "No! Elsa, please, don't!" Hans silenced him by bashing him across the face yet again, snapping his head back from the force of the blow.

"I see you've arrived, finally," Hans crooned as he turned to Elsa. "Finally admitted to yourself that you truly love me, and not him? It's about time." He studied her for a moment and frowned. "You're changed. Something is different about you." Then he smiled wickedly, a thought apparently coming to him. "Ah, yes, that's correct. Gunnar told me your powers are gone."

Elsa stared at him coolly. "Understand this, Hans. I remember how things played out at my coronation. Anna stopped you from killing me by sacrificing herself. You never loved either of us, just the chance for a throne. I'm here because I love all three of them." She paused, and her hand moved toward her stomach to protect the baby; she caught herself before she gave away that secret, and her hand went back to her side. "You have me captive. I won't fight you. Just let them go," she pleaded.

Hans strode over and stood before her. Reaching out, he pulled out one of her brown locks of hair and ran it through his fingers, letting it fall into her face. He smiled coldly before winding back and striking her across the face, sending her to her knees. "And you understand this, beloved; you will never again speak to me like that. I am your master now, and you will live only to obey me, and to give me heirs. Understand?"

She didn't answer, but instead remained crouched on the floor, her hand moving to the hilt of Coldsaber. Her face stung where his hand had struck her; she knew that it would leave a bruise. 'If he comes near me again, I will drive this through his chest,' she thought to herself as he moved away. She lifted her head to see what he would do next.

"As punishment for your tone, I will make you watch the execution of your former husband," Hans gloated. He flashed his right hand, showing the gold band with the fiery ruby. "This ring grants me the power to control heat and flame. I will use it to cook King Nikolaus in his armor! When he's gone, we will discuss the fate of your sister and her husband. I doubt we'll need him, but I may want another concubine." He smiled at Elsa's horrified expression, and laughed when he heard Anna curse and struggle against her bonds.

"My Lord," Harold stepped forward, stopping between Hans and Nik. "If you are a man of your word, you promised Queen Elsa you would let them all go free if she surrendered. She has done so, you must uphold your end of the bargain," he protested.

Hans lifted his hand and placed it on Harold's shoulder. "Ah, so right you are, little brother. But I didn't say when, and I never said they'd be alive." He began to release his magic into Harold's shoulder, slowly at first, and his brother grimaced in pain. "And for standing against me once again, nor shall you." He released a fiery blast of magic down through Harold's body, burning through his heart and turning his insides to ash. Hans released his brother's shoulder, and the lifeless body fell away with a thump.

Hans looked around the room. "Anyone else care to stand in my way? Elsa?" He stared at her intently.

She shook her head, but looked up to meet his gaze. "I only want to know, my lord, where is the dark wizard who granted you this power? Surely he warned you about the overuse of it. Everyone with great power must learn that lesson," she reminded him, thinking of her own lesson and how she nearly lost Anna. She wondered silently what Nik's was, and hoped they would both live so she could find out.

Hans pointed to the fireplace and the pile of ashes there. "He reminded me of that too many times, I'm afraid. I grew weary of his babbling and turned him to the ashes he so loved. Never again speak of him, or of the overuse of my power. You have none of your own now, so you have no room to speak." With an evil smile, he added, "And my wife should know not to speak unless allowed to, and then to only say what I want to hear. We'll need to work on that."

Turning his gaze next to Nik, he smiled. "Ah, and now for this fool. For a year now you've stood in my way. No longer. The great King of the North, bound and helpless in front of me, and I will take his life. I'm close, so very close to seeing my dreams and desires realized. Any last words, Nikolaus?" Hans asked idly.

"None you'd want to hear." Nik had no intention of wasting words on him. He wanted to say something to Elsa, but he couldn't risk this maniac turning on his wife and unborn child.

Hans nodded. "So be it." He raised his hand, and began slowly heating Nik's armor while it was still on his body. "Have the good taste to die this time, won't you?" he sneered. "Amazing how easy killing becomes once you have power. If you'd been more ruthless and less honorable, you might have beaten me, Nikolaus!"

Nik sat still, feeling the temperature of his armor rise. He began to sweat, but was determined not to make a sound and give Hans any satisfaction. He certainly wouldn't beg. So he sat there, the thunderstorm raging in his eyes, but unable to focus any power as he began to sweat. He deeply wished he could; Hans would see what real magic looked like.

* * *

Aboard the Queen's yacht, the men hunkered down and held on. Captain Seward and his First Mate, Commander Pollox, had watched as a massive storm moved in, and had been amazed at the speed with which it did. The winds snapped at the lines, and the waves rolled and shook the ship where it sat moored. Further out in the water, they saw several ships at anchor nearly capsize. Many smaller ships near them crashed into the docks, their hulls beginning to splinter.

When the waves broke over the railings, the Captain ordered his men below decks. As they made their way to the hatch, another wave broke, taking some of the railing and a few containers with it. With a last look before he joined them, the Captain silently prayed that his ship would survive. From the size and intensity of the storm, he wasn't sure it would.

* * *

Elsa knelt, feeling completely helpless as the man she loved, the father of her unborn child, was slowly being roasted. 'If I still had powers I could save him,' she thought to herself. 'I could save us all.' She deeply wished to be free of that magic, but suddenly came to realize just how much good she could do with it. She needed those powers now to save her family and her kingdom.

She lifted her dagger, its icy coldness releasing steam in the sweltering heat of the room. Staring at it, she noticed the inscription on its blade once again. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew," she whispered in that old tongue. Coldsaber suddenly glowed a brighter blue, highlighting the pinprick of her blood on the tip of the blade. She wasn't sure how it had gotten there, but noticed a dull throb in her leg where the sheath was. It must have poked her thigh when Hans struck her.

She whispered the words again, slightly louder. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew." The blade began to pulse, and she felt the coolness soaking up her hand and into her arm, spreading slowly. She stood, and shouted the words a final time. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew!" A surge of cold shot up her arm and into her mind, and her whole world went black.

* * *

Elsa again stood in the room of fire, the dagger pulsing in her hand. She heard the screams, the baby's cries, and the laughter all at once. She stared at the blade for a moment as the flames licked at her, then reached deep inside and called one last time for her magic. It exploded out of her in all directions, extinguishing the flames in a bright blast of snow and ice. She could see nothing but white, and heard only silence.

* * *

**Author's note: The pieces are in place, and the stage is set. **

**Another chapter inspired partially by music: this one comes to you courtesy of Linkin Park's 'What I've Done.' if you'd like to know why, feel free to PM. Otherwise, reviews welcome!**


	47. Burn In Fire, or Freeze In Ice?

Nik opened his eyes and shook his head. There had been a bright flash of white, and then he hit his head as he flew backwards. Now he couldn't seem to see color anymore, just shades of white. After a moment, he realized that was because everything WAS white. Ice and snow coated every surface in his vision, and his eyelashes were frosted as well. When he tried to move, he felt a sharp blade against his arm. He began to squirm, trying to get his bonds against the blade. It was difficult, and his armor impeded his movement; it had cracked and nearly shattered when the ice and cold touched the red hot metal. His body was likewise hurting, as Hans' magic and the heat had started to make his skin blister.

He looked around and saw Elsa standing across the room, her arms outstretched, head lowered, eyes closed. She held Coldsaber aloft, its blade glowing blue, ice beginning to crystallize along its length. Her hair shone bright platinum, the streaks of brown vanished.

She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

The guards who had been beside her had flown across the room, encased in ice. Even Hans had flown across the room and had a film of ice and snow on him. Elsa lifted her head and opened her icy blue eyes to look around the room; their eyes met, and he smiled when he saw the sparkle in hers. He saw the corner of her mouth turn up in a confident smirk, then she focused her attention on Hans.

Looking over his shoulder, Nik saw Anna and Kristoff's chairs overturned. He couldn't tell if they were okay, but from the corner of his eye he saw the head of a wolf carved into a hilt. He began to move his bonds faster against Frostbite's blade as he saw Hans begin to stir. He had to free himself and help his Ice Queen in any way he could.

* * *

Elsa watched Hans rise slowly, shaking off the snow and ice. She looked at him coldly, feeling the dagger's weight increase as it turned into a sword of ice again. He simply stared at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded. "Y-Your hair. Your blade. But...but you lost your powers! This isn't possible!"

"No, Hans, not lost my powers. Your magic simply blocked them. As you can see, they're back," she stated calmly, the ice in her voice thickening on the walls around her. "You have a final chance to surrender. Throw down that ring, and kneel, and I'll let you live the rest of your days in a dungeon."

He smiled and brought his hands together. "My Queen, I would love to accept your most gracious offer," he said as he lifted them a bit higher, looking as though he were going to take it off. "But I don't think so." He raised his hand at her quickly and fired a blast of his power at her.

Elsa dodged and sent an icy blast back at Hans. He rolled to the side, just missing her assault. Back and forth they traded blasts, the room alternating between fire and ice. Some blasts collided, creating small explosions of fire, ice, and water. "You're in MY Kingdom, Elsa! I WILL be victorious, even if I have to destroy you as well!"

"I highly doubt it! I have much more than a kingdom at stake!" she shouted back as she released another blast. It caught him in the shoulder, nearly freezing him until his power fought it off. "I have a sister, a husband, and a child. And I will NOT let you take them from me!" Elsa paused, realizing what she had said, and knew the stakes were just raised; he wouldn't stop now until she was dead.

His eyes raged, and his expression hardened. "You're...you're pregnant?" he asked her, his voice rough and disbelieving. When she inclined her chin, he screamed and aimed his power at her again from a crouch. The blast he unleashed heated the room several degrees.

Elsa raised Coldsaber in front of her and deflected his blast, ripping it from her hand in the process. It shattered the ice when it hit the floor, the blade still glowing blue. "You see, Elsa? I'm MUCH more powerful than you!" he gloated and stood, refining his aim. "You're a fool to challenge me! Your whole family will die! Including that child! I will NOT raise someone else's bastard!"

Another blast from Hans, and Elsa raised her arm across her face, her eyes closed. She felt the warmth inches away, and opened her eyes to see a shield of ice hanging from her arm. She hid behind the shield and poured power into it as Hans blasted away at her. Then she heard a shout over the roar of his blasts. "Elsa! Here! Catch it!" From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue and white flying at her.

She reached out her hand and caught Frostbite as it flew through the air hilt first. Using its momentum, she spun around, avoiding another powerful blast of heat. With a two-handed grip, she pointed the blade directly at Hans. Channelling her magic, she sent a blast down the blade, watching as it intensified along its length; when the blast erupted from the tip, it flew at Hans like a bolt of icy lightning, striking his upraised hands. The ring on his right hand tried to absorb the power, but it was too great. Her magic, amplified tenfold by the sword in her hands, danced over the ring's surface, freezing it solid before it shattered in an explosion of power, the ruby splintering into thousands of tiny fragments. Hans flew backwards into the wall from the force of the explosion, where he landed with a thud, unconscious.

Elsa panted as she lowered the sword and shook off the ice shield, watching to see if Hans would rise. When he didn't, she turned, scooped up her dagger, and ran to Nik, falling to her knees in front of him. "Are you alright?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes as he lifted himself up slowly, his arms freed from their bonds. She reached out and cupped his bruised cheek, almost wincing for fear of hurting him more.

"I am now, my love," he smiled, leaning into her hand before taking Frostbite and cutting at the bonds on his legs. "Quick, get Kristoff and Anna free. We need to get out of here before anyone else shows up."

She nodded and moved first to Kristoff, slicing through his bonds quickly with Coldsaber. He knelt and helped her free Anna, who immediately threw her arms around her sister, crying. "Oh Elsa! You saved us all! And your powers are back! Let's go home and build a snowman!" Elsa sobbed once and nodded, smiling and hugging her sister; she desperately wanted to go home.

A scuff on the floor behind them alerted the two women just as Kristoff grabbed their arms and pulled them hard. They tumbled aside in a tangle of limbs just as a sword crashed into the ground where they'd been kneeling. Hans lifted the sword again, lashing out with his boot and sending Kristoff tumbling across the floor into the wall.

Elsa tried to rise, tried to aim her power at Hans, but being tangled with Anna made it impossible. Hans towered over them, his blade raised in both hands, ready to slice through both of them. "If I can't have you, no one can! And you will bear no children that aren't mine!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the room. The two women closed their eyes and clung to one another, waiting for the steel to touch them.

It never came. Elsa heard a grunt, followed seconds later by steel ringing on the floor beside them. She opened her eyes and saw the sword laying on the ground, then looked up at Hans, the blue blade sticking through his chest. It slowly withdrew, and Hans fell to his knees with a groan, blood staining his shirt. He looked down into her eyes, then collapsed to his side, his life spent.

Behind him, Nik stood, Frostbite in hand, Hans' blood dripping from the tip. "The debt has been repaid," he whispered, "and my oath has been fulfilled." A mix of emotions crossed his face as he looked at Hans' corpse, before he turned his eyes to his wife, the love of his life.

Anna and Elsa untangled themselves slowly. Anna crawled to her feet and hurried to Kristoff, checking his head first, then holding on to him. "You're lucky you have that thick skull," she whispered to him, her eyes filled with still more tears. He simply chuckled and held her in his arms.

Nik lowered Frostbite, then knelt and pulled Elsa to him. He held her tightly, and his tears came freely. She clung to him, sobbing. "They're back, Nik. My powers are back," she cried, feeling whole again for the first time since Corona. He nodded as he held her, unable to find words through his sobs. He'd come close, too close, to losing her, and their unborn child.

* * *

Captain Seward stepped out onto the deck of the ship, followed closely by Pollox and the rest of his crew. They all looked up at the now cloudless blue sky, a sky that had been dark and dangerous just minutes ago; the violent storm had subsided almost as quickly as it had formed.

Looking out to the rest of the harbor, the Captain saw an amazing sight. Across the calm waters, he could see several damaged ships flying the banners of the Southern Isles, and some were listing and beginning to sink. Large chunks of what had once been ships were slowly washing up on shore, and the men who survived the destruction of their ships were struggling to crawl out of the water. Theirs was the only relatively undamaged ship in the harbor; most of the Southern Isles fleet had been destroyed.

Further out to sea, he saw many more ships approaching. Raising his spyglass, a smile crossed his face; every one flew the same banner as his own vessel. Some looked to be merchant-class ships mixed in with the frigates and corvettes, but the Captain knew better, because he'd once had one; those were blockade runners, small, fast, nimble ships with enough firepower to take on the biggest ships of the seas. The Princes of the North were coming, armed to the teeth. If it came to battle, the Southern Isles were at a large disadvantage.

* * *

After a tearful reunion, Nik, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all rose and made their way out of the castle and to the docks. There, several of Hans' brothers waited. "Where are our brothers?" the eldest demanded as he stepped in front of the group, flanked by several of the surviving siblings. They all stood with their arms at their sides, swords sheathed and hanging from their belts. Elsa hoped this wouldn't come to a fight as well.

She stepped forward, Coldsaber in hand. Nik stood a step behind, Frostbite drawn. She spoke first. "Your brothers, or what's left of them, are in the cellars. Hans burnt Harold's heart out for opposing his schemes. My husband ended Hans' life with a sword through his. If you wish to continue this war, we'll oblige you," she indicated the large number of ships floating toward the harbor, all flying the wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. Aksel and Johan had arrived. She continued, "But I believe it will go badly for the Southern Isles if you do."

The brothers looked at one another, then quickly stepped aside and bowed slightly. "No, your Majesties. The Southern Isles wish to sue for peace with Arendelle, the North, and Corona. We will send an envoy to work out the terms with you in the coming days," the eldest replied.

Elsa nodded. "We look forward to meeting with your envoy." She then led her family past the brothers and onto the Queen's yacht, which hadn't yet left the dock. Once they were all aboard, the crew raised the sails, moving out onto the sea to rendezvous with the Northern fleet. It was finally time to return home, hopefully to peace.

* * *

In Valsparta, a blonde woman hid from the world in a private house in the countryside. Her three year old son ran around the house wildly, and the maid kept shooing him out of the laundry room. She smiled as she watched her son; he looked just like his father, though in miniature. She hoped to see him again someday, though she knew nothing would come of it if she did. As a Prince, he had to marry royalty and have little heirs. She hoped, and had even pleaded for her Prince to at least take the boy and raise him well, but he'd refused in the past. Her son, alas, could never be more than a bastard to his father, though her stipend would make sure he attended school and could earn a good living as a man.

A sharp knock at the door brought her from her thoughts, and she opened it slowly. Outside, a messenger stood holding a folded letter; the seal was that of her once lover's house. She accepted the letter, and the man bowed and left quickly. Closing the door, the blonde woman moved to her sitting room and sat; this was unusual, as her once lover rarely sent her letters. This seal wasn't his personal one, however, but the official seal. It could only have come from someone on the King's council. Curious, she opened it and began to read. When she finished, her eyes were wet with tears. It was good she had saved much of the stipend over the years.

"Haakon," she called to her young son. "Come in here and sit with mama." When the boy arrived, she held out her arms, and he climbed into her lap. "I'm sorry, son, but your father will no longer be able to visit. He was called away somewhere, and when you're older, I'll explain it to you. For now, would you like me to tell you about him?"

The red haired boy looked up at her and smiled, his green eyes twinkling. "Yes, mama. I'd like to hear about my father. Please tell me?" He smiled up at her, his excitement at another story about his father barely contained.

"Well," she began slowly, choosing her words carefully, "your father was a very ambitious man, and a natural leader. His brothers, however, refused to give him the opportunity to lead, and so he often went to search for those opportunities himself..."

* * *

Orek and his fleet made the crossing in midsummer. Upon arrival on the Spanish coast, he sent men ashore to inquire about the current state of kingdoms from there northward. When they returned, they carried news that he didn't find welcoming.

Rumors floated around that his old crewman, Magnar, had attempted to overthrow a kingdom bordering the Northern Alliance. The King of those lands called on King Nikolaus and bent the knee, giving his lands to the Northern Alliance. The rumors went on to say that Nikolaus alone was responsible for slaying or turning over two hundred pirates in one night.

That and the actions of Weselton and Valsparta were all unsubstantiated rumors. But some facts were clear: Hans had attempted his endeavor to overthrow the Northern Alliance, Arendelle, and Corona, and failed miserably. Nikolaus had married the Ice Queen, and together they had rescued Corona, where the Queen's cousin ruled. From there, they had beaten Hans and killed him.

Orek took a day to process this information, and reevaluated his decision. When he finally emerged from his quarters, his mind was set; he and his fleet would turn south and east, to plunder and raid for a few more years. Nikolaus, with the Ice Queen beside him, was obviously far too powerful for him to assault yet, but perhaps in a few more years that strength would begin to wane.

He would bide his time, and build his strength. Brushing his hands over his rings, he smiled. Yes, time was what he needed. And it was on his side. When next he met Nikolaus, the King would be older, while he would not age.

* * *

**Author's note: Our heroes have won, and are headed home, their enemies defeated. To the victors go the spoils.**

**But what of Elsa and Nik's child? Is the babe alright, or has the magic affected it somehow? The next chapter will reveal that, and many other things as everyone adjusts after the war. The only surety for any of them, is that life will never be the same.**

**Reviews always welcome!**


	48. Little Somethings

**Midsummer, Arendelle:**

"Elsa, my love, slow down," Nik warned as he tried to keep her from climbing on the end table to hang more decorations in the Arendelle castle nursery. "You're pregnant, and I don't want you overworking or getting hurt!" He tried to get his arms around her, or at least get the decoration from her; she dodged him and quickly moved across the room.

Elsa looked over her shoulder as she stepped onto the table. "Oh, Nik, it'll only take a second," she told him with a happy, confident smile. "Besides, I've been doing this all - AHHH!" The table rocked when she stepped on the edge of it, and she was suddenly falling backwards.

She felt his arms under her before she realized she'd stopped falling. She hadn't even heard him move. Looking up, she found Nik smiling down at her. "I told you," he said with a grin. "I'll set you down if you promise to let the staff or me do the climbing."

With a mock frown, she looked away. In truth, she was happy he was so worried about her; she found it cute and endearing how overly protective of her and the baby he was. Looking back up at him, she nodded. "Okay. I'll stop climbing around."

He set her on her feet and pulled her close, brushing some of her loose bangs out of her face. "Thank you, my love." With that, he leaned in and kissed her, taking the decoration from her hand. "Now be good and keep your feet on the floor." He moved over to the table and paused, grinning back at her. "Unless, of course, I'm sweeping you off them." Her cute little smirk was all the answer he needed.

* * *

**Stonewell, a few weeks later:**

Standing in front of the throne in Stonewell, Nik looked at the base of the dais to where his brothers stood side by side. Elsa stood beside him, beaming; she was thrilled with the plans for the nursery in this castle. They'd travelled north to address some things, including those plans and some unrest with the citizens. The people of the North felt they were underrepresented, and wanted someone they could bring their petitions to without traveling to Arendelle when the King and Queen weren't present.

"Prince Aksel, please step forward and kneel," he instructed his youngest brother. When Aksel looked up at him from one knee, he descended the dais, rested Frostbite on his brother's left shoulder, and continued. "Your actions in the last few months have proven without a doubt your loyalty to your King, Queen, and kingdom. You led our military forces with honor and integrity, and have shown that you are capable of leading them against any foe. For your bravery and cunning during the war, I hereby raise you to the rank of General Commander of the Armies and Navy, and confer upon you all rights, responsibilities, and privileges associated with such a station. Rise now, my brother."

Aksel rose, and the crowd applauded. The people had much to thank Aksel for, for it was his leadership of the troops that stopped Hans at Corona, thus preventing a renewed attack on the North. It was also his initiative that brought the army and navy to the Southern Isles in a bid to rescue their King and Queen. Granted, that meeting ended without a battle, but the message was clear; Arendelle and the Northern Alliance would fight for their rulers.

When the room quieted, Nik turned to Johan. "Prince Johan, my brother, you have served as my Captain of the Guard for several years now, and your service has been invaluable," he thanked him, smiling. "But I now have a different task for you. The North needs someone in Stonewell at all times, and you have proven yourself time and again to be honest, loyal, and above all, wise in council. I would ask you to become the Warden of Stonewell, to see that the people have a strong, honest leader they can turn to with their troubles when their King and Queen are absent. Do you accept?"

Johan bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, I do accept. I will remain in Stonewell as your Warden until you find someone better or have need of me elsewhere." Nik extended his hand, and Johan shook it; the crowd applauded again, glad to have someone in Stonewell they could turn to for aid.

Nik smiled again at his brother, then noticed the questioning look in the younger man's eyes; he raised his hand for quiet, then asked him about it. "Prince Johan, Warden of Stonewell, is there something more you'd like to discuss?" Nik had a feeling he knew what his brother would say; he'd seen a bright twinkle in Johan's eye for several days now.

Johan nodded briskly, then turned to the sidelines and motioned to someone. Heidi emerged from the crowd hesitantly and moved to stand beside him, linking her arm through his; he rested his free hand on hers and smiled at her, then looked back to his brother. "Your Majesties," he began, addressing both Nik and Elsa, "as you know, Heidi and I have been in courtship for some time, and we love each other dearly. I have asked for her hand in marriage, and we would like your blessings."

Nik smiled even broader, then looked over his shoulder at Elsa. He'd been expecting this, and they'd already discussed their decision. She smiled brightly, her hands clasped in front of her with glee, and nodded her approval. Looking back to his brother, Nik spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear. "Prince Johan, Lady Heidi, you have our blessings. I hope the happiness you bring each other lasts for all eternity." Turning to Heidi, he took her hand and kissed the back of it with a bow. "Lady Heidi, welcome to the family." The crowd roared in applause for the couple.

* * *

**Late summer, Arendelle:**

Anna and Kristoff walked into Nik and Elsa's sitting room and plopped down on the couch. "It's too hot outside," Anna whined. "At least it's nice in here." She smiled at her sister, who had used her magic to lower the temperature of the sitting room to something tolerable. Elsa looked up from the book she was reading and smiled with a nod. Nik had been lounging on one of the couches, close to napping; he sat up and slid closer to Elsa when their family joined them.

"Oh, it isn't that bad, Fiestypants," Kristoff chided her. "Even Olaf's enjoying the heat. But if you want, I can take you up to the mountain lakes. It'd be plenty cool up there. I have to make a trip this week anyway." He smiled over at her hopefully; he knew she loved getting away with him, and he was hoping she'd want to join him for a few days in the mountains.

Instead, Anna glared at him. "Like I could make that trip in this weather! And not bad?" she snapped at him. "That's easy for you to say, you aren't PREGNANT!" Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she had said; she hadn't meant to just blurt it out to everyone.

The entire room was engulfed in a sudden silence. Nik looked at Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa in turn slowly, not sure who would speak first; it definitely wasn't going to be him. Elsa stared hard at her sister, the book laying in her lap, forgotten. "Wait. What?" she asked, incredulous. "Anna, did you say you're pregnant?" Excitement began creeping into her voice as she spoke.

"Uhhh..." Anna looked down sheepishly, her face turning red. "Maybe."

Kristoff turned and looked at Anna, a shocked expression on his face. "Anna," he paused, trying not to shout, "when were you going to tell me?" The disbelief on his face was mixed with happiness, but the anger in his voice was what suddenly worried Nik the most.

Anna turned to her husband. "Ummm, well, I only found out for sure yesterday, but-" she began, trying to explain herself.

Kristoff jumped to his feet and whirled on her. "Yesterday? You didn't tell me? And you didn't tell me you thought you might be before that? Do you know how hurt I am right now?" he yelled, then turned and stomped out of the room.

Elsa looked at Nik. "I'm SO glad you didn't react like that," she said softly. "I don't think I'd have let you back in the castle." To her sister, she added, "I'm sure he's thrilled, Anna. I know I am. He's just shocked, is all."

Olaf waddled and bounced into the room, his flurry slowing down as he entered the cooler air. "Anna, Kristoff says you're pregnant!" he exclaimed. "Oh this is so exciting! First Elsa's having a baby, now you too! Yay!" He jumped onto the couch beside her and hugged her as hard as he could with his little stick arms. The sisters giggled at his antics, and Anna hugged him back in thanks.

Nik rose, an odd look suddenly on his face, as if he'd just thought of some critically important item. "I'd better...go check on Kristoff," he almost mumbled. A little louder and clearer, he added, "Congratulations, Anna. Two royal babies. Wow. This'll be an exciting new year!" With that, he strode from the room quickly, his nap forgotten.

The sisters sat staring after him for a moment, then looked at one another. "Men," they said in unison, laughing. Then they sat back to enjoy the cool air and each other's company as they discussed their upcoming babies. Olaf, confused by their first statement, simply shrugged and joined them.

* * *

"Kai," Nik said from where he stood in the doorway to the herald's office, Frostbite and its scabbard clutched in his hand, "please inform the Queen and the Princess that the Ice Master and I will NOT be home in time for dinner tonight. In fact, we may not be back before dinner tomorrow." Before the herald could reply or ask any questions, Nik turned and jogged toward the stables, where he knew he'd find Kristoff preparing Sven and, hopefully, the sled.

As he ran, his magic swirled around him, and his clothes changed to something more suited for a trip into the mountains.

* * *

Nik found Kristoff right where he expected, loading his sled in the stables. The Ice Master had modified it like his old one, so that it accepted wheels for lower elevations where skids were of little use. It was already hitched to Sven, who grunted as Nik approached. Nik nodded in return and headed for the back of the sled.

Kristoff watched him as he laid Frostbite, sheathed in its scabbard, into the back, then tossed in a bedroll. When Nik looked up, Kristoff spoke. "I'm not leaving. I'm just upset and hurt. She should've told me sooner. She—"

Nik held up a hand, cutting the bigger man off. "Just shut up, get in, and drive. Let's go." With that, he jumped up into the sled and waited for Kristoff, who followed shortly after. With a crack of the reins and a word of encouragement, Sven began moving, pulling them out of the stables and the castle.

They rode in silence through the city, earning strange stares from the citizens. Most wondered where the Ice Master and their King would be going together without the Queen or the Princess. The rest wondered why both were dressed in the clothes of ice harvesters.

When they were finally away from the city, Kristoff turned to Nik, letting Sven take them along the road; the reindeer knew these roads as well as any human, maybe even better. "Why'd you insist on coming?" he asked his brother in law.

"Because," Nik replied slowly without looking at him, "the lakes need inspecting, and you could use some help. And you need some advice on what to expect from a pregnant wife." Turning to Kristoff then and smiling, he added, "And I needed to get the hell out of that castle. One pregnant woman is stressful; can you imagine what it'll be like with two? And sisters to boot!"

"Well," Kristoff added with a smirk, "we'd better remember the chocolate when we back." Both men erupted in laughter and settled in for the ride into the mountains.

* * *

**Christmastime, Arendelle:**

A few days before Christmas, the family of four were sitting around the table having dinner, when Elsa suddenly clutched herself, panting heavily.

Nik rushed to her side, holding her. "Elsa, are you alright?" he asked, his concern clear on his face.

She nodded, and after a moment lifted her head and collected herself enough to tell them, "It's time!" She clutched herself again and cried out as another contraction wracked her body.

Nik picked her up in his arms and headed for the door. "Kristoff! Anna! Find the doctor and the midwife! Bring them quick!" he shouted as he carried Elsa to the bedroom. He laid her down as comfortably as possible, then began collecting the water and towels from the bathroom.

The doctor, midwife, and staff arrived shortly thereafter, while Anna and Kristoff waited in the study, the door cracked so they could hear. Nik returned to Elsa's side, providing encouragement to her while trying to stay out of the doctor's way. He stood beside her while she pushed and never let go of her hand, even when it got incredibly cold and his fingers began turning blue.

Finally and with a loud moan from Elsa that bordered on a scream, they heard a baby's cries. The doctor held up their child. "Congratulations, Your Majesties. It's a healthy little boy!" Anna and Kristoff overheard and cheered from the study.

His hair was dark blonde, almost identical to Nik's. He also had Elsa's icy blue eyes. They named him Aleksander, in honor of Nik's great grandfather.

Later that evening, as Elsa sat nursing, Nik stood by the fireplace. His hands had recovered from the cold she'd released earlier, but the warmth of the fire still felt good on them. He smiled as he watched his wife and son, then bowed his head and offered a silent prayer that his family's life would never again be threatened, and that his son might know peace for a long, long time. He hoped that the sky being awake that night was a positive answer.

* * *

Granpabbie smiled as he watched the sky. Bulda stood beside him, watching and trying to see what the old troll saw. "What do you see, Granpabbie?" she asked, hoping for some good news.

He closed his eyes, his smile widening. In front of him, clutched to his chest, he held an old, leather-bound journal. "The next Aleksander has come. I believe he is the one who will rule over the return of peace." He turned to Bulda, his eyes glistening. "Let us pray the prophecy is nearly complete." He then rolled to his favorite napping spot to rest.

Bulda watched after him. She'd begun to be able to see some things he did, and what she'd seen worried her greatly. "I hope for that as well. And I fear it," she said quietly, so he wouldn't hear. "Because if that's true, then some of us may not weather the oncoming storms."

* * *

**Author's note: Thus concludes part two of the Saga. Our heroes have weathered the first storms well enough, and managed to create new life. But will they be prepared for what happens next? And does the little Prince have powers of his own? Stay tuned; part three of the Saga, Unexpected Enchantings, begins in the next chapter. You won't want to miss a moment! For those of you who remember it from before, hold on; there is a LOT of new material.**


	49. Daughter of the Fiery One

**Author's note: Thank you all for the praise for the first two parts of the Saga.  
**

**As we prepare to embark on the next leg of the Frozen journey, I ask that you bear with me. Much of the new content addresses a concern I always had with this part of the Saga: there were huge sections of time that were missing from the previously published version. It wasn't that they weren't written, but rather that it wasn't fully fleshed out, and I didn't want to publish work that wasn't my best. Now, those parts are complete, and we are going to see sides of some characters that we have never seen before. Some of it is light, some is dark, but it is all exciting.**

**And now, without further ado, I bring to you part three of the Ice and Wind Saga:**

**Frozen: Unexpected Enchantings**

* * *

Three years had passed since the royal children were born. One to Nik and Elsa, and one to Kristoff and Anna. The world had quieted, but not yet stopped its rumblings; Granpabbie could still feel the threats. The peace was not yet safe, and would not be for some time.

But he was heartened; Bulda was learning well, as his chosen successor. One day, she would lead their tribe, and she would see the peace returned. Until then, it was his burden to bear, and he would do all he could.

* * *

"Anna, she's at it again!" Kristoff yelled from the nursery. Anna hurried down the hall, her skirts swishing as she ran; Klara, her daughter, was in danger of burning down the nursery. She stumbled into the nursery, and saw Kristoff frantically batting at flames on the rug. Klara stood off to one side, tears streaming down her face as she bawled; her sister and brother in law's son, Alek, huddled in a corner, waiting for the flames to pass.

Klara was three months younger than Alek, but looked a mixture of both her parents: her mother's slim stature and round face, and her father's dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. She'd been born with magic, much as her Aunt Elsa had been; she'd shown signs early of possessing heat and fire magic.

"Klara!" she scolded. "You have to stop this! You can't just burn everything when you don't get your way!" With that, she grabbed a blanket from the wardrobe and threw it over the flames, smothering most of them, and helping Kristoff sort out the rest. 'Why did MINE have to develop powers?' Anna asked herself.

When they had the fire put out, Anna looked at Kristoff. "What brought this on?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer. At just over three years old, it didn't take much to bring out her daughter's fire powers, and she suspected this time was the same.

Elsa and Nik burst into the room as Kristoff was explaining. "We were all playing, and I went to stand up to go grab more blocks. Apparently," he frowned, "she didn't want me to. She started crying and little flames started shooting from her fingers. I moved Alek and started trying to put the flames out when I yelled for you."

Elsa held her arms out to Alek, and he ran to her. She scooped him up, hugging and kissing him. "Are you okay, little man?" she asked him. "Did cousin Klara almost get you with fire? Were you scared?"

He leaned back and looked at Klara, then back to Elsa. "No, mama. I not scared. Lara not hurt me," he told her in his broken sentences. Then he looked down at Klara again and shouted, "I love you, Lara!"

Klara smiled and waved. "I love you, Aiek!" she shouted back, then looked at her mom and dad. "I-I-I sowwie I burn wug," she said, hanging her head.

Anna knelt and hugged her daughter. "It's okay, baby girl," she said softly. "But we have to remember that when we're indoors, we have to be extra careful, okay?"

"Okay," Klara replied, sounding a bit dejected. A few tears slid down her cheeks.

Nik noticed, and knelt next to Anna. "Klara, how would you like to help me with a project? There are some used candles that need to be melted down, and the staff hasn't gotten around to it yet. Would you like to help me?" he asked. "You can practice with your powers." He looked at Anna and continued, "If it's okay with your mama, that is."

Klara looked up to Anna excitedly, the hope and joy almost bursting out of her. "Okay, you can," Anna answered. "But make sure you only melt them, we don't want another fire." Klara jumped and whooped, running in a big circle.

Nik rose and scooped up a laughing Klara. Then he turned to Elsa. "Are you going to ask your Aunt Elsa and Cousin Alek if they want to come along?" he asked Klara.

"Auntie Ehsa, Aiek, want to met candues?" she asked, that hope still in her eyes.

Elsa smiled and shook her head. "I can't, sweetheart, but Alek will. Won't you, little man?" He nodded his head enthusiastically, and Elsa handed him to Nik as well. She looked at her husband. "Make sure they're cleaned up before dinner," she warned him.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Don't worry, _minn elska_. They're in good hands," he replied, then headed for the castle crafters' rooms, where a giant pot of candles waited. Elsa watched them leave, smiling; he'd begun calling her 'my love' in old Norse a year ago, and she loved how it sounded when he said it.

She turned to her sister and brother in law. "Her powers grow every day, don't they?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement from Elsa. Her sister nodded, while Kristoff held his head in his hands where he sat on the bench. "She was always extra warm as a baby. At least we knew right away, with the flames on her sides."

"What did I do?" Anna asked, to no one in particular. "What did I ever do, who did I ever wrong, to end up with a child with powers? And FIRE, of all things! I grew up around ice and snow, we've dealt with storms, now I have to figure out how to raise freaking FIRE!" She was truly exasperated, and with decent reason.

Kristoff looked up at her, and smiled weakly. "Well, you always have been feisty and fiery. Maybe it just took root in her?" he suggested, verbally poking his wife. Anna shot him a glance that made him flinch.

Elsa giggled, then put her serious face back on. "Anna, at least you aren't alone trying to figure this out," she commented. "You have me, and you have Nik, to help when things start to get out of control. Please don't block us out. It was the worst thing our parents made me do, and while I don't blame them for their lack of knowledge, I do deeply regret it." She felt the tears well up as the memories sprang forth.

Anna smiled at her sister, then went to her and hugged her. "I'll never shut you out, Elsa." Leaning back and smiling, she continued, "Besides, I NEED you. Who else will be able to keep places from burning down until she can control it?" Both women laughed at that.

Kristoff rose and made for the door. "Well, since you two are having a sisterly moment, I'm going to collect my supplies. I have to go to work," he told them both. "Anna, come see me off in twenty minutes?"

"Of course, husband. As if I'd miss that," she told him, still smiling.

* * *

In the crafting room, Nik stood at a great kettle full of candles. Alek stood to his left, Klara to his right. "Okay, now imagine a fire under the kettle, then point your hand and release the magic," he told his niece. "But let it go slowly."

Klara nodded, and closed her eyes, seeing a big kettle like this one in her mind, and she raised her hand. After a moment more, she opened her eyes, called the fire magic, and released it into the wood, lighting the fire under the kettle. She squealed and clapped her hands in delight; from Nik's other side, Alek laughed and clapped as well.

Nik smiled. Of course, he knew she could light a fire; she'd already done that today. The fire was just to make others believe the candles were melted normally. Even with Elsa's powers revealed to the world, and his own being acknowledged or suspected in a few Kingdoms, he still wanted to try to protect his family as best he could. The fewer that knew about her powers for now, the better.

Now, he was going to test where her limits currently stood. "Very good, Klara. Let's try something different. I want you to close your eyes again. Good. Now, imagine the kettle getting hot, hot enough to glow red. Can you see that?" When she nodded, he continued. "Now, keep that image in your mind, open your eyes, and release your magic to make it happen."

The little girl did as she was told; after a moment, the kettle began to glow a dull red. Nik smiled; she couldn't do this a month ago. She would be incredibly powerful if they kept working with her. He just hoped she'd always remember that it was love that made these magics work right.

The screams of both kids brought him out of his reverie, and he blinked. The kettle had turned bright red and started to melt, and liquid wax was beginning to pour out. "Whoa, Klara, stop!" he shouted. When she did, he reached out and made a cooling rain over the wax and kettle, reducing the temperatures so everything stopped flowing.

He stood silently for a moment, and felt Klara tug on his pants. "Unka Nik, I in twouble?" she asked quietly as a tear formed in the corner of her eye. Alek stood beside her, shaking just a bit as he held her hand. At some point in the commotion he'd slid around to stand beside her.

Nik looked down at the two children and picked them both up, one in each arm. "No, you aren't in trouble," he began, chuckling, "but some people may wonder why the kettle is half melted." With that, he turned and headed toward the rooms he shared with Elsa, the two children in his arms. "For now, let's get you both cleaned up for dinner."

As he walked, Alek looked at him and asked, "Papa, why I not have powers?"

Nik teared up immediately, but tried not to let either child see. "Maybe you do, little man, and they just haven't come out yet. Sometimes it takes a while." It wasn't a lie. But deep down, he actually hoped his son wouldn't have powers; they were a burden, and made life even more perilous than it already was. He didn't want his son to have to face that challenge daily as well. Oh, sure, he and Elsa were using theirs for the good of the kingdom, but still...

His answer seemed to satisfy the boy's curiosity, though. "Oh. Okay!" Alek proclaimed, then went back to trying to grab and move things on the walls as they passed.

* * *

Magnar smiled as he watched his children. Rebeckha was doing fine with her studies, and she could now conjure small fireballs and magic projectiles. Even Halvor was doing well for an almost four year old. He had to start them early if they were to help him in his struggle against the light.

It was little Eliza who impressed him the most, though. She was not yet three, but could speak clear sentences and even change her appearance, though only when she was calm. She also had a knack for getting into and out of situations with little help. She was a crafty young girl, and she knew it, too.

His wife smiled from across the room, knowing what he was thinking. She'd trained him well, and was continuing to show the children the same lessons. As he watched her, he saw the grimace cross her face. He wanted to get her to a doctor, but she refused. She knew she was getting weaker, and seemed to accept that. It pained him that he may lose her, and soon.

Going back to his own thoughts, Magnar knew he'd have to bide his time. His family's power was growing, and would soon be strong enough to challenge and rule all. He would crush Nikolaus and his family, and take what should have been his.


	50. How Do We Explain?

They'd gone to visit Kristoff's troll family and asked what could be done to possibly rein in Klara's wild outbursts of flame. Granpabbie had looked her over, and concluded that, like Elsa and Nik, her powers would only grow. He insisted that a loving hand in teaching her to control her powers and use them wisely was the best plan, a plan they were already following.

Anna hadn't really taken that news too well. Oh, she didn't REALLY mind her daughter having powers. But she really wanted to stop having to throw clothes, rugs, or drapes away almost every day. Every time she thought about it, she'd get mad; it drove her crazy that there was nothing more they could do besides suffer through it.

She was beginning to understand why people had thought of her sister as a monster, and why a few still did. She couldn't allow that to happen to Klara. She didn't want her own daughter to experience the isolation and solitude her sister had faced. There just had to be something she could do besides keep her away from everyone.

She needed to release her frustrations, and what better way than a shopping trip to the markets? Kristoff was off harvesting ice, and Nik was busy working out trade agreements with Valsparta (whose envoy insisted he wouldn't deal with the Queen), so Anna had asked Elsa to watch Klara for a few hours. Her sister had hesitated, but in the end agreed to it. The last Anna saw, they were headed to the nursery with Alek to play for a while.

If she were honest with herself, she envied her sister and brother in law. Only a little, because raising a child was hard. But Alek was normal; he hadn't developed powers at all. And that little boy adored Klara. He was so totally unafraid of his cousin and the danger she represented. They fought and played together, and even during her outbursts he never flinched. In fact, the only time he cowered was when the adults started arguing and yelling. Klara had also never even come close to hurting Alek.

She now walked through the markets, perusing most of the shops. To her own surprise and that of all the shopkeepers, she hadn't bought anything yet despite having been there for hours. Even the different collections of chocolates hadn't caught her attention, to the dismay of the chocolatiers. She was disappointed; usually she found something to brighten her spirits, and almost always returned with chocolates for herself and Elsa. Well, okay, Elsa got whatever she didn't eat on the way home. She was about to turn back to the castle empty handed when a small, dark-skinned man behind a table caught her ear.

"Good afternoon, Princess," the old man spoke. "You appear to be searching for something. Perhaps I can help you?" His smile was genuine, even if his appearance was rather over the top.

Anna moved over to the man's table and looked over his wares. He had some fine fabrics, mostly silks, but a few others. One in particular caught her eye. "What's this?" she asked him, holding up a red material. It was light, but there was definitely something special about it.

"Ahh," the old man began, "that, my dear, is fire fabric." He quickly began to explain himself when she gave him a confused expression. "Oh, worry not: it doesn't light on fire, and is perfectly safe. In fact, it's called fire fabric because, in my homeland, men wear clothing of this fabric to combat major fires. It breathes, and is fairly light, but so far as we know it is impervious to flame."

The last bit intrigued her, and she found herself considering several possibilities. "I'll take a bolt of it," she finally told the man. "Call on the castle tomorrow morning, and you'll be paid your asking price."

He handed her the bolt of fabric and shook his head. "For the lovely Princess of Arendelle, the fabric is free. No charge." His smile was warm, almost charming.

Anna smiled in return, then hurried back to the castle. If this fabric was as good as the man claimed, she might have found a way to keep Klara from burning so many things. She certainly hoped it might at least slow the damage.

* * *

As Nik and Elsa laid in bed that evening, she could tell something was bothering him. When he was tired, he just held her. When he wanted some romance, he would be VERY clear with his hands. But when he was disturbed, his hands would wander along her side or her arm aimlessly, just as he was doing now. "What is it, Nik?" she asked him without moving. "I know when something's bothering you. Tell me?"

Nik sighed quietly, and his hand stilled. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him while he stared at the ceiling; he wasn't going to be able to avoid this. She almost prodded him again when he spoke. "Our son asked me why he doesn't have powers," he whispered, a tear coming to his eye. "I didn't know what to tell him, so I said that sometimes they take a while to show up." He looked into her icy blue eyes then. "What do we tell him when he's old enough to understand that he just doesn't have any?"

She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. "It's a bridge we'll cross when the time comes, my love," she told him. "Besides, he's just a toddler. They may still develop in the next few years." Her eyes twinkled in the dim lights, and her voice never wavered.

He smiled at her, his bluish green eyes still wet. "I'm glad you can see a hopeful side to this. But you know me, I like to be as prepared as I can be. I tend to make mistakes when I rush into things. You and Alek are a pair of a few exceptions." The love he felt for his family was laced throughout the words he spoke.

Elsa laid her head on his chest again, her smile fading slowly as her mind wandered. His concern was something she thought about every now and then as well. It was a question she feared, and she was glad he'd gotten asked first. "Honestly, I'm relieved he doesn't have any," she finally admitted to Nik. She felt him sit up slightly, and she sat up to meet his stare. "Life with magic has been so hard, Nik, more so for me than you. I wish our magic was still a secret, but there's little we can do about it now.

"But think about it. There are still those in the world who fear, or worse, hate magic, and may come after us. He's safer without magic. Even if someone came for us, Anna and Kristoff could take him and run, and be safe," she finished. She knew her concern was written on her face, and she wanted him to know how much she worried about it.

Nik smiled at her and then pulled her to him, kissing her. "Well," he whispered, "at least we're on the same page with this, _minn elska_."

She smiled at him, and returned the kiss. Then she laid her head back on his chest when he laid back, and closed her eyes, feeling his arms wrap around her. In a few minutes, they had both passed into sleep.

* * *

"Klara, sweetheart, you have to try these on!" Anna scolded her daughter, who was throwing a fit. Anna had brought in the new gloves she'd had made, even though it had taken several days, and was struggling to get them on Klara's hands. She already had the toddler in the clothes she'd commissioned.

"NOOOOO!" Klara wailed. "I no want goves!" she shrieked. She tried to run from her mother, but Anna was persistent. The gloves finally found their way around Klara's hands, and the girl slumped to the floor, crying as she flailed her hands.

"Oh it isn't that bad," Anna told the three year old. "Your aunt had to wear gloves for-"

"Anna, WHAT is going on here?" Elsa asked sternly as she stormed into the room. "And what in the world are THOSE?" she asked hotly, pointing at the gloves on Klara's hands, her eyes filled with rage. It took a lot of effort, but she managed to keep ice from forming on the floor around her.

Anna rose and stood her ground despite her sister's icy gaze. "I'm trying to protect the castle and the city!" she shouted at Elsa. "And besides, who are YOU to tell me how to raise MY child?"

"I'm your older sister, and someone who's been through this before, that's who! Gloves won't do anything but make her feel different and out of place in this world!" Elsa shouted back. "Do you really want her to end up feeling like I did for all those years? Will you risk her shutting us all out?"

Both women stopped and stared at one another. Anna was shocked Elsa had brought that up, even though she was right; Elsa was shocked the words had left her mouth, even though it was every bit the truth. They both looked away at the same time, and then noticed Klara was cowering on the floor by the couch, looking scared. They both knelt in front of her.

"Oh sweetheart," Anna started, "we aren't yelling at you. Mommy and Auntie Elsa just didn't agree on something. But we're both sorry for yelling," she paused and looked at her sister, who nodded, "and we both love you very much."

Klara held out her hands. "Goves no help? Take them off!" she whined. It was obvious she didn't like them, and Anna realized she probably wouldn't keep them on anyway.

Elsa reached out and slid the gloves off Klara, noting the new material they were made of. She glanced at Anna, then said to her niece, "Yes, we will take them off. If you decide you want them, I'll hang on to them. Just ask for them, and you can have them." Anna frowned, but didn't fight about it. Klara jumped up and hugged them both, then ran off to play across the room.

"Next time you get a crazy idea like this," Elsa warned her sister quietly as she rose, "come talk to me first. We shouldn't have had this argument in front of her. I'm sorry." She looked into Anna's eyes, a faint sisterly smile crossing her lips.

Anna stood and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry too. I thought I was doing everyone a favor; I didn't think about what it did to you. I don't want it to happen to her." She knew Elsa agreed with her on the last statement.

Elsa returned the hug, and the sisters smiled at one another. "It won't, as long as we work together on this. We can't make the mistakes of the past again." Then Elsa left, taking the gloves with her.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh Anna, what were you thinking? Well, raising an enchanted toddler is hard, as we can see. Let's just hope the family can pull together and prevent any serious accidents! **


	51. Control Takes Time

Several weeks later, the two sets of parents were enjoying some time outside in the gardens of Stonewell, watching Alek and Klara play. The two children were running around and enjoying themselves, so the adults all started talking about other things, including as the ice trade.

"So, Nik, any chance we might see more mountain rains?" Kristoff asked, trying to sound casual about the situation, despite the concern on his face. "I noticed on the trip up that the lakes up there are getting shallow, and if it keeps up this trend we won't have much ice to harvest next year. It'd be devastating for the trade, as well as the kingdom."

Nik smiled, understanding what his brother in law was asking. He was looking for a more natural solution than just having Elsa create ice, because that would be the easy way and put men out of work, and she'd never fragrantly eliminate jobs; those men loved what they did, and keeping them working kept money in the economy. "Well, we could probably get some in the next week," he replied. "I'm presuming that the lakes need quite a bit of rain? Would a few storms over several weeks ensure the ice trade?"

Kristoff thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'm not an expert in math or weather, but I think that would do it. I'd love to see it happen soon, if at all possible." He looked hopefully at Nik, who nodded and smiled. No further words were needed; the Storm King would make sure the rain went where and when it was needed.

A sudden, shrill scream behind them made everyone turn. They saw Klara rolling on the ground, holding her knee; Alek stood on the edge of a fountain, looking down at her, a worried look on his face. All four parents jumped up and started toward them quickly.

Anna was the first to speak as they approached. "Klara? What happened, sweetie?" She went to kneel down just as Klara's powers lashed out, spreading flames all around the girl. Elsa grabbed her sister and pulled her back, simultaneously bringing up a short, smooth ice wall to stop the flames.

Nik, on the other hand, had pushed himself with his magic and jumped over the flames to grab Alek, the two of them falling into the water of the fountain just as the flames reached them; they sank before they were touched, and the flames passed them harmlessly. He quickly brought them both back to the surface and moved out of the fountain on the far side, making sure Alek was okay as they crouched behind the stone. Alek, completely unafraid of Klara's powers, first sputtered and spit up water, then giggled and laughed at the tumble in the fountain.

Kristoff had ended up behind Elsa's ice wall; being the slowest, he hadn't quite kept up with the group. He now stepped around it, heading toward his daughter slowly. "Klara, sweetheart," he said softly. "Let us help. What happened to your knee?" He was moving forward in a crouch, ready to dodge if the worst happened.

Through her sobs, Klara got out, "I hit the foutan! My, my knee hurt! I chase Aiekk—" Suddenly a burst of power shot from her hand as she pointed, fanning out. Kristoff ducked and rolled backward, narrowly avoiding being burnt. He laid still on the ground for a moment after the flames passed, breathing hard and trying to slow his heartbeat.

Anna watched Kristoff dive for the ground, then moved toward her daughter cautiously; she had an idea. "Klara, baby, I love you," she said as she crept toward her daughter. "I want to help you. Your knee is hurt. Can you calm down enough to let mommy look at it?" She never stopped moving toward her daughter, despite the danger to herself.

Klara calmed a bit, her crying getting softer, slowly becoming just a whimper. Anna made it to her and knelt, slowly pulling the girl's hand away. It wasn't that bad, just a scrape, but enough to hurt. "Oh sweetheart. That looks like it hurts. Can mommy take you in and clean you up?" She smiled lovingly at the injured girl, hoping to stop any more outbursts.

Klara nodded, and Anna reached down to pick up her daughter. She accidentally bumped the scrape, and Klara screamed again; a ring of flames shot out around her, and Anna instinctively turned her head and brought up her hands. The flames washed over her, and her hands and arms took the brunt of the heat, though her hair and clothes also caught. She rolled away from her daughter and sprawled on the ground.

Elsa couldn't catch the sudden outburst, but she did manage to create enough snow to put out the flames; Anna felt the cold, and tried to grab for some, though the burns made her groan in pain.

When Anna screamed, Klara stopped and looked at her mom. Seeing her laying on the ground, she went to her mother. "Mommy? Mommy! I sowwie! I sowwie!" The little girl knelt and started to cry in earnest, her knee forgotten.

Anna managed to relax enough to get the pain of her burns to subside, then rolled to her daughter. "It's okay sweetheart. It wasn't on purpose," she said quietly. "But you just hurt mommy. You have to make sure that when you love someone, you don't hurt them." With that, she rolled back over, groaning. Kristoff went to her and checked on her burns, calling for a doctor.

Klara looked at her mother, then turned to her aunt. "Mommy says not hurt people we love?" she asked Elsa, tears in her eyes. When her aunt nodded, the girl asked, "How?" Her wide eyes and innocent expression spoke the thoughts her toddler vocabulary couldn't express.

Elsa knelt and hugged her niece as the doctor arrived to inspect Anna's burns. "By always remembering that we love each other. We can't be afraid, and we can't let ourselves lash out. If you want, I'll try to teach you." She pulled back and smiled down at the girl, trying to reassure her.

Klara nodded. "I no hurt mommy again. I no hurt anyone." She leaned forward and clung to her aunt, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks.

Elsa hugged her in return. "Well, there will be accidents, sweetheart. But as long as we don't do it on purpose, then we're making progress." She picked up Klara and moved near Anna. "We'll watch her, Anna. Kristoff, do whatever the doctor tells you is necessary." With that, she joined Nik around the fountain, who had picked up Alek to keep him out of the doctor's way.

Nik looked to Elsa. "What can we do to prevent this in the future? It's going to be really hard." He was frowning; fire was dangerous, and even with his ability to make rain and Elsa's snow, burns could still happen in the blink of an eye. They'd just had a devastating reminder of that.

Elsa met his eyes and smiled. "Anna somewhat figured that out, or at least found a partial solution," she told him. "She found a special fabric that's resistant to flames. We'll need to track down whoever sold it to her, and ask for more. We can at least outfit our staff and Anna and Kristoff with clothes made from it."

Nik nodded. "That'll certainly help. It's too bad our tapestries aren't made from that stuff." He smiled when he heard Elsa giggle. "Oh well, such is life with an enchanted toddler."

The two of them put the children down and ushered them to the nursery while Kristoff carried Anna to their room, followed by the doctor. Alek looked after his aunt, then turned to Klara. "You stay wif me til Aunt Anna all better? Yay!" He was excited to get to spend more time with his magical cousin.

Nik and Elsa exchanged glances, then shook their heads; the only one who didn't fear what Klara could do, and indeed trusted her the most, was a person who couldn't comprehend the depth of her power. "I guess we could all use a lesson from Alek," Nik observed quietly. "He's completely unconcerned about her. If he's so sure, why can't we be?"

"Because," Elsa answered in a whisper so the children couldn't hear, "I was taught to fear my powers, and you were taught to hide yours. How else are we going to react? The important part is that we try not to teach them those same lessons." She met his eyes, her icy blue eyes conveying just how much she believed her last statement.

Nik nodded. "You're right. We have to make sure that they never fear her powers, regardless of how strong she becomes. And we can't fear her ourselves. Let's hope we're successful." With that, they finally entered the nursery, and sat down with the children to play.

* * *

That night, Nik woke with a shout. Elsa sat up beside him, staring at him sleepily. "What is it, Nik? Another one of those dreams?" she asked, her words slurring slightly as she came to.

He nodded slowly. In his dream, the world had shaken, and a giant grey beast had risen to battle. It looked as if it were made of stone, and towered over everything. "Yes. But I'm fine. Go back to sleep, love." He sat up for a while after she laid down, trying to forget the dream. After a time, he laid back down, and sleep finally took him.

A few hours later, he woke again from a version of the same dream. Elsa didn't wake this time, so he slowly climbed out of bed and walked out to the balcony, looking out over the city and countryside. He'd always loved the view, and night was just as spectacular as day. There was only one place with a better view in the entire castle.

Moving back inside, he pulled on his pants, left a quick note for Elsa in case she woke, and left the bedroom for his destination; the castle watchtower. It was his favorite place to think and reflect, as it was quiet and rarely used unless the castle was expecting attack. The last time it had been used, aside from a cleaning, was during Harold's siege.

As he made his way to and then climbed it, he thought back on the dreams. They'd begun shortly after Alek was born. At first they had just been a disturbing dream, but they were progressively getting worse, and more vivid. He'd told Elsa about them, but it didn't seem to help much. Nothing did but time.

He reached the top and walked to the low stone wall around the perimeter of the watchtower. There, he looked out over everything; at two hundred feet up, the view was spectacular. On a clear night like tonight, he could even see the lights of Karland in the distance. Any breeze was much stronger up here, but it didn't bother him. He loved the cool air as it wrapped around him.

Nik didn't realize how long he'd been standing there until a pair of hands slid around his waist, and a body pressed against his bare back. He caught her scent and smiled; Elsa had come to join him. "I'm sorry to worry you, _minn elska_. I just needed the cool air," he told her quietly.

She smiled and nodded against his back; she doubted she'd ever stop enjoying being called that. "I know. I wish there was something I could do to make you forget these dreams. Perhaps we should go see Granpabbie about them," she suggested. It worried her that the dreams were getting stronger; it made her think a threat was coming for them.

Nik turned in her arms and put his own around her, then leaned down and kissed her. Noticing she was in little more than her robe, he smiled. "I have a better idea, and something much quicker." With that, he moved her away from the edge and laid her down. What they did next made him forget the dreams that night.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, to keep the main part of the Saga rated no more than T, some intimate details have been left out here. To enjoy them, head over to chapter four, 'Taking It to New Heights' of 'Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love' to see how well Nik forgot his dreams that night. As a reminder, that story can be found in my profile, since ffn does not allow links in stories. **

**I hope you all are enjoying the Saga. We still have a LONG way to go!**

**Reviews on both of my stories welcomed and encouraged!**


	52. Five Years Old, and Old News

It was springtime in Stonewell.

Nik and Elsa sat on their chairs on the dais in the throne room, listening to several northern petitioners. Johan, as the Warden of Stonewell, stood close by, his old instincts as Nik's Captain of the Guard still deeply engrained. The most recent petitioner had a grievance against the wild folk along the northern border of the Kingdom.

"Our livestock keeps coming up missing. We've scouted the surrounding areas, and have found no unusual signs of extra animal activity. We can only presume it's the wild folk," the petitioner explained.

Nik sighed; he'd known this was becoming a problem. What to do about it though, was something he still didn't know. "I will send word to the commander of the outpost. We will add additional patrols, and try to reach more permanent agreements with the wild folk," he began.

The Lord who presided over those petitioning for help balked and interrupted. "But sire, we should simply stomp these wild folk into submission! Make them live by our laws, make them—"

"No!" Nik thundered. "The Northern Alliance and Arendelle have seen enough war and bloodshed for a few lifetimes. I will NOT send troops past our borders to attack people who are scratching out a living off rocks! Besides, there are more than wild folk, wolves, and bears in the north country that can make off with livestock. We will increase patrols and be more assertive in our negotiations with the wild folk. If you cannot abide by this decision, I'll find someone who CAN. That is my final command on the matter," Nik said, effectively ending conversation on the topic. The Lord in front of him paled, then bowed and turned to leave, walking slowly away. It may not have been the King's best decision, but given the information he had, it was the only one he could make.

Aaron, the Scribe of Stonewell, cleared his throat and spoke from his station. "Your Majesties, the next item regards a letter from Valsparta. Their King would like to arrange a marriage between your son and—"

"NO!" Nik shouted, interrupting him. His anger over a suggestion of war still festered, and it spilled over on this topic. "I will NOT arrange a marriage for my son, nor anyone else if I can avoid it! That was my father's tradition, and I will follow it!" Beside him, Elsa nodded in agreement, though she glanced at Nik with a concerned expression on her face.

"As you command, sire," Aaron replied calmly; he knew the Storm King's temper was short, and tried to diffuse the situation. "How would you like the denial letter worded?" He suspected he knew what his King would say, but felt it appropriate to ask.

Nik looked at the Scribe coldly. "The words I would write are not suitable to be spoken in this nor any other room, though they would effectively express my feelings in the matter. Choose the words for me, Aaron," he said with a strong edge to his voice. The Scribe nodded respectfully, then sat to make a few notes.

Elsa reached over and whispered in her husband's ear, "My love, we've been at this for quite some time, why don't we retire for the evening? Your temper is starting to flare." She motioned toward the window, where a few dark clouds could be seen rapidly forming.

Nik thought for a moment, then nodded, taking her hand and pulling her up as he stood. "The Court will adjourn for the evening," he addressed the crowd. "We will hear more petitions on the morrow." The assembly bowed as he and Elsa strode from the throne room, headed to their suite of rooms and the nursery where little Aleksander played.

* * *

Nik and Elsa talked as they walked to their rooms. He couldn't help but smile at her as he admired her face. She always had a way of calming him rapidly, no matter how far his temper had risen, no matter how close he feared he was to losing himself to anger. He had a hard time believing they'd already been together nearly six years. He regretted not giving her a better wedding, but with the turmoil surrounding both their kingdoms at the time, they'd had no choice.

Young Alek was a happy outcome of that adventure. He still hadn't developed any magical powers, and both he and Elsa had admitted to one another that they were relieved; their son wouldn't be the target of those who hate magic. Alek had asked why he didn't have powers a few times, but he still wasn't old enough to fully understand that he may never develop them, even at five years old. Someday they would explain that to him, but not yet.

As they approached the playroom, they felt the hallway shake coupled with a sudden blast of heat, and heard Alek shouting. They looked at one another with concern on their faces, then ran into the room to find him and Klara locked in combat, and the room full of smoke and littered with both burnt and unburnt toys.

The wall smoked from where she'd just thrown a small ball of fire toward Alek. He'd dodged the burst, and rose up throwing toys and cushions at her to keep her off balance. Nik had to admit that, for a boy with no magic, he was certainly brave to take on someone who did. He WAS curious, though, as to what brought on this particular fight. They fought like siblings, growing up so closely.

Elsa was the first to react. "What's going on in here?" she demanded of the children, using her icy powers to extinguish the flames. Nik and Elsa had agreed to bring Klara along on this trip without Anna and Kristoff for several reasons. For starters, they were running out of draperies to replace those the girl had burnt back in the palace at Arendelle, and they were having trouble getting enough of the fire fabric Anna had found a few years ago. The girl had a temper, and too often let it take control. This trip also provided an opportunity for Klara to practice with her powers and learn to control them, along with giving Kristoff and Anna some time to themselves.

The two children both stood and faced the adults, fingers pointed at one another. They each blamed the other for starting the fight in unison. This started a whole new brawl as Alek lunged at Klara, pushing her hard and causing her to stumble and fall. 'Our son,' Nik thought, 'has a temper as well.'

As Klara rose and turned to fight some more, Elsa threw up a wall of ice between them. "That's ENOUGH!" she and Nik exclaimed at the same moment. Both children stood, hands at their sides, heads hung low. "Alek, you know better than to fight with your cousin. And Klara, your powers are NOT to be used to beat up on others," Elsa finished, her own temper flashing. "Now both of you, to your rooms!"

Both children moped toward their rooms, each muttering something about how it wasn't fair that they were in trouble. As a final gesture of defiance, Alek stuck his tongue out at Klara when he reached his room, across the hall from hers. Nik and Elsa each pushed a child into a room and closed the doors quickly before anything else was burnt.

* * *

Early the next morning, Nik woke with a start. He'd dreamt that the world had trembled and shook to the face of some kind of giant monster. It had risen up from the ground, made completely of stone. He'd woken so quickly that he didn't remember what happened next in the dream. He looked to his right where Elsa was curled up beside him, smiling peacefully in her sleep; thankfully, she hadn't been woken by his dreams. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake her now. As he looked around the room, something seemed off. He looked at his nightstand, noticing that the book he'd been reading last night was now on the floor. He bent to pick it up, thinking to himself that he must have knocked it off while dreaming. Even then, he felt like something wasn't right.

He rose slowly, intending to slip in some sword practice before he had to sit in that chair again this afternoon. That typically helped him shake this feeling. He'd woken from a variation of that dream several times during the night, and that only added to his unease. Elsa stirred but remained asleep, so he left her a quick note, then dressed and headed for the practice yard in the predawn light.

In the yard, he found both his brothers practicing. Nik smiled as he pulled a practice sword from the rack and strode to them, joining the ring of his blade to theirs. The angle of the sun reflecting off their armor made it more difficult, but then, a battle should never be easy. A challenge was just what he needed this morning, and both Johan and Aksel were more than happy to oblige him, making him work for every stroke. They went on like this for a few hours, and Nik managed to lose himself, and the feeling of unease, at least for a while.

* * *

Elsa woke an hour after he did, noticing the bed cooling from Nik's absence. She sat up and looked around, and found the note on her nightstand. Hearing Nik and his brothers shouting and the sound of ringing steel drifting in the open window, she knew exactly what it said; she didn't even have to read those notes most of the time.

She also knew he hadn't slept well. He always went to the yard to practice when he slept fitfully. He'd started having those dreams years ago, and they still continued to this day. She didn't know why he would have bad nights, but his sword exercises seemed to help him shake it better than talking about it, so she didn't worry about it much. They'd tried talking about the dreams for a while, but they were rarely the same aside from a giant grey monster, so they'd given up trying to figure out what they meant, agreeing that they were just disturbing dreams that came and went.

Elsa climbed out of bed and dressed for the day, then began packing some things. This was to be their last day in Stonewell before they returned to Arendelle, and they'd be leaving tomorrow morning. As she packed, she noticed some of the paintings on the walls were slightly askew. She straightened them, then made a mental note to have someone check the mountings out to find out why that kept happening. It wasn't a major issue, more just an annoyance, but she always noticed it on mornings after Nik slept fitfully. She couldn't help but think the two were connected, though how, she couldn't fathom.

She put the matter from her mind and headed out to find the children. She found them right where she expected them, in the dining room, making short work of the breakfast the cooks had prepared. Sitting down with her own plate, she smiled as the two youngsters laughed and discussed what they were going to play at today; apparently whatever caused the fight last night had been forgiven and forgotten. Elsa loved having the two of them around, because it gave her an excuse to relive the childhood she'd been forced to give up after the accident with Anna. It was even more fun when Anna was with them as well, because it was almost as if they hadn't grown up at all. She resolved to spend the morning with the children, supervising and probably playing right alongside them.

* * *

The blonde woman entered her home In Valsparta quickly, bringing her purchases into the kitchen. The house was quiet as she put dry goods in the cabinets, and cold items in the icebox. When she finished, she took the other items she'd bought into her sitting room, placing the books and toys around the room. She loved spoiling her son, and the money she made from renting rooms of the large house she owned made it possible. She thought back over the last few years; she'd been forced to spend her savings to buy the house outright when her stipend was cut off, but it had kept her and her son in their home. Now, it was their best source of income.

When she finished arranging everything, she paused and checked the time; her son should've been home from school by now. "Where is that boy?" she muttered to herself as she searched the house. When she didn't find him inside, she went out the front door and began searching the property. "Haakon? Where are you?" she called repeatedly.

A noise from behind the wood pile caught her attention, and she slowly made her way around it. There she found her son, sitting with his head down, crying. In his hand he clutched a series of papers; on one, she saw a picture of a familiar face. He didn't resist when she took the paper, and she immediately knew why he was upset. The caption under the picture was only a few words, but they were words she never wanted her boy to see, and that she certainly didn't believe herself.

She knelt next to him and pulled him close. "My boy, don't fret," she told him in a soothing tone. "Those papers are full of half-truths and outright lies about your father. You cannot believe everything that's put to paper." She lifted his chin and smiled, making him look at her. "You must always remember that history is written by the victors; that is something your father told me many times."

He sniffled a few more times, then wiped his eyes and nodded. "They teased me at school, mama," he told her. "They said I looked just like him, and so I must BE just like him. They called me...they called me a monster!" He broke down again, wailing.

She pulled him close. "Oh, my son, you are no monster." She held him for a long time until his tears finally stopped. When they did, she pulled away. "Now, why don't we go make dinner? I'll even let you do most of it!" He jumped up quickly, excitement creeping into his face, and darted inside.

She followed more slowly, making sure to drop the papers into the trash. As she closed the lid, her dead lover's face stared up at her, his red hair and green eyes shining as he smiled, his sideburns framing his handsome face. Beneath the picture, the caption read: 'Evil Incarnate: Northern King Slays Monster of Southern Isles.'

Where his school had found those old papers, she didn't know, but she would be discussing the matter with the Headmaster tomorrow.


	53. Birthdays and Old Visitors

It'd been some time since anyone besides Kristoff and Anna had visited. Bulda wasn't sure what was going on, and she approached Granpabbie about it. "What is it that makes them stay away?" she asked the older troll.

"Many things, Bulda," Granpabbie replied slowly. "Life, mostly. They have their hands full trying to keep the peace, and raise the children. Threats have been coming to them, and another approaches. This threat is more difficult to see; it is shrouded in mists, but it is there all the same. I hope the King of Storms and Queen of Ice are prepared."

"And if they aren't?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. "If they fail? I cannot see that in the skies."

Granpabbie looked at her, a grave expression on his face. "If they fail, there will be no future to see." He curled into a boulder and rolled away, leaving her alone with those ominous words.

* * *

Nik slid into the bedroom silently, not wanting to be caught by Elsa. Tomorrow was her birthday; he'd gotten her a gift, and he didn't want to ruin the surprise. He also didn't want to wait until her birthday. When it came to her, he was quite impatient. Whenever he saw her or thought of her, his pulse quickened, and his stride increased; she was his purpose, even after nine years, and he wanted to spend every moment with her. It wasn't always possible, but a man can dream, right?

He heard her in the bathroom, cleaning up after their rather long day. Court in Arendelle had drug on all day, even after having started early; an envoy from Valsparta had refused to relinquish the floor for several hours while he prattled on about the proposed union between themselves and Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. It wasn't going to happen; neither he nor Elsa believed in arranged marriages, and wouldn't set one up for any member of their family. Neither of them understood why Valsparta kept trying, as they'd been told this repeatedly for years.

He crept to her vanity, where he knew she'd go once she finished in the bathroom. She always put away what little jewelry she wore, aside from her wedding ring; that NEVER left her finger. He loved that, and he never removed his either. He'd once told her that he'd have to lose his hand before he took that ring off. Smiling at his own thoughts, Nik reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box; inside was the new gift he'd had made for her, one that he hoped she'd like.

As he slipped back out of the room, he thought back to the first gift he'd given her: a small snowflake pendant, dangling from a chain. She still wore it quite often, and claimed it was her second favorite piece of jewelry. Nik smiled; he was very glad he'd chosen that birthday gift for her nine years ago. The events over the following few months had changed their lives forever, but he still believed it'd been worth it in the end.

He moved down the hallway, intending to give her a few minutes before he returned. A quick check on his son would be long enough. "Alek? Are you ready for your mother's birthday tomorrow?" He heard the laughter when he reached the boy's door, and paused. A smile crept onto his face as he heard his son and niece talking quietly. Nik opened the door quickly and stepped inside. "And just what kind of mischief are you two plotting tonight?"

Klara and Alek spun toward the door, the project on his desk momentarily forgotten. "Sheesh, papa, don't DO that to me!" Alek complained, then turned back to the item on his desk. "Klara's just helping me with a...surprise...for mama." He held up a part of it in his gloved hand, and had Klara heat it up; he then bent it to the shape he wanted, and attached it to a place she'd heated on the main section.

Nik moved over to stand beside them, looking over what they were making. He was impressed with what he saw. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but for a pair of eight year olds, it was fantastic; it was a miniature model of the castle in Arendelle. What was more, they'd sculpted and painted miniaturized versions of everyone in the family, skating on ice in the courtyard. Even Olaf and Sven were present. "Wow, son. This is incredible. Will you have it done for tomorrow?" he asked, the pride coming through in his voice.

Alek never looked up, trying to get the snowflake he was working on just right. "I hope so. Klara has been a huge help. I'd never have been able to keep it a secret if not for her."

Klara smiled and blushed. "Oh whatever, Alek. You're doing most of the work. I'm just heating up metal for you," she responded as he held out another piece for her to heat. His trust in her control was so great he didn't even watch where she was heating.

"So," Nik asked, "what is this, besides a model of the castle?" He knew his son wouldn't just give Elsa a model for her birthday; there had to be more to it.

Alek attached the piece he was working on and smiled at his father. "Oh, this is the best part. Watch," he said as he reached behind it and wound a small key. He then opened the top of the castle to reveal a jewelry box; as he opened it, music began to play, and the figures began to move around the courtyard. "I hope she likes it."

Nik smiled, his eyes wet with prideful tears. "Alek, Klara, I don't know how or when you two learned to do this, but Elsa will absolutely love it. I promise not to tell her and ruin the surprise." He glanced at the clock, noting that his few minutes where up. "Speaking of, I need to go check on her. Don't stay up too late tonight, you two," he warned as he left the room and headed back toward Elsa.

Oh yes, she would definitely love that gift.

* * *

Elsa left the bathroom wrapped in just her robe, her damp platinum hair cascading over her shoulders. She was sore; it'd been an incredibly long day, and that man from Valsparta had infuriated her. He'd pushed so hard for an arranged marriage between her son and some Prince's daughter. It wasn't going to happen, at least not that way. Oh, sure, she and Nik would let Alek meet the girl, and if they decided to marry when they were of age, so be it, but it wouldn't be arranged. They'd finally convinced the envoy to leave and relay their latest denial to his King.

When she sat at her vanity to put away jewelry, she saw the box. 'What's this?' she thought to herself as she picked it up. It was plain, and black; it also hadn't been there before she went into the bathroom. Turning it over in her hands, she hesitated. She knew it was from Nik, but was he finally deciding to test her patience? He knew she was impulsive, and this could only be a birthday gift. Surely he wouldn't give it to her early?

'Oh, why not? I can always put it back,' she thought to herself. Slowly opening the box, she found a small, folded piece of paper. Opening that, she read the words Nik had written:

'My lovely Elsa,  
I know you think this is probably a test, but I couldn't wait. I want you to have this gift now, and wear it tomorrow.  
I love you with everything I am,  
Nik'

A tear formed in her eye, and she set the note aside. She didn't know how she'd been so lucky when he came into her life, but she was so very glad he did. He'd changed so many things for her, and never flinched whenever her control DID slip, which wasn't often anymore. Anna's love had unlocked the secrets of her powers; his had helped her arrange those secrets.

Moving the tissue paper in the box, her heart fluttered. It was a new necklace, with a different looking pendant. It looked like a snowflake, but with a small storm engraved inside it. Inscribed around the edge on both sides, it read, 'I Will Love You Until the Last Storm Ends and the Last Snowflake Falls.'

Elsa sighed happily, her eyes wet with tears. She heard the door close and looked into the mirror; Nik had snuck in while she was reading, and chose now to let her know he was there. She rose and went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He held her as she shed happy tears. "It's beautiful, Nik," she told him. "Thank you so very much. I love you."

He smiled and held her tighter. "And I love you, Elsa." Taking the necklace from her, he put it on her and settled it into place. "Remember, I mean every word I say or write. And I mean exactly what that inscription says. Until the last storm ends, and the last snowflake falls, I will always love you." He cupped her chin in his hand, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. When he spoke again, his eyes twinkled, and his voice had a mischievous edge to it. "And, since tomorrow is your birthday, I thought we might enjoy tonight, in any way you'd like."

She stood silently, contemplating his words for a moment when an idea struck her. Her return smile was just as mischievous as his voice. "If you really think you can handle what I have in mind, then let's get started." They spent the rest of the night finding out.

* * *

A month later, another ship sailed into the harbor at Arendelle flying the flags of Valsparta. This time, the passenger was none other than the Prince himself, one Balthazar Fangold. Accompanying him was his daughter, Rosalyn, whom he deeply desired to arrange a marriage for. His young son was to be heir once he sat the throne, but his daughter needed somewhere to call home. He couldn't understand why King Nikolaus kept refusing their offers; Valsparta was rich and powerful, and would make a great ally for Arendelle and the Northern Alliance.

Sure, Valsparta's King, his father, had chosen poorly when aligning the kingdom with Hans and the Southern Isles years ago, but he'd used his authority as the Crown Prince of Valsparta to sever that connection just before the battle for Corona, and had been the first to apologize and ask for peace. His father would be passing soon; the man was nearly eighty, and his mind nearly gone. If not for him, the kingdom would be in great danger.

And now, reports were circulating in their part of the world that Arendelle was growing weak as King Nikolaus and his Ice Queen aged, and they would likely need allies in the future. Their garrisons were reportedly minimally staffed, and very few warships sat in their harbors or patrolled their shores; most vessels seen in their waters appeared to be merchant-class ships.

He disembarked immediately when they docked and headed for the castle. Upon entering, Balthazar demanded an audience at once. When informed that Court would not be in session today, but that the King and Queen would be happy to receive him on the morrow, he became enraged; he lashed out, striking Kai across the face with a backhanded blow, dropping the older man to his knees. "I demand an audience, and I will have one NOW!" he roared.

A shout behind him caused him to turn. "NO ONE strikes the Herald of Arendelle! Lift your hand against him, or any other member of the staff here, and you will answer directly to me," stated a tall, dark blonde man with bluish green eyes. Balthazar thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place him immediately. Beside him stood a broad-shouldered, well-muscled, light blonde man. Both were dressed as if they'd just finished training, and the smaller of the two (who was by no means small, just smaller than the man next to him) carried a sword across his back.

Balthazar placed his hand on his sword and took a few steps forward, expecting the dark blonde man to tense and draw his own. It would give him an excuse to kill him for speaking so rudely to a Prince. When the man didn't even flinch, Balthazar spoke. "I am Prince Balthazar Fangold, of Valsparta, and I demand an audience with King Nikolaus," he stated, an edge to his voice. He was already tired of arguing with peasants. "And who are you, guard, that you assume to speak to me so?"

Both of the other men threw back their heads in laughter. Behind him, Kai tried not to smile as he rose, and several others around the room hid their faces to hide their own smiles and laughs. 'What am I missing here?' Balthazar asked himself as he glanced around, noting the smiles and laughs. Aloud, he asked, "You think my demands are humorous, peasants?"

The dark blonde man finally stopped laughing and stared right into his eyes, a grave expression on his face. Apparently a nerve had been struck. "I am no guard, nor am I a peasant, Prince Balthazar. I AM King Nikolaus, if you would recall from years ago. I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me; I made it a point then to keep my distance from all of you." Recognition suddenly washed over Balthazar, and his face flushed. He'd just insulted the very man he needed to speak with.

Nikolaus continued speaking as Balthazar struggled to remain impassive. "Now I have half a mind to deny you that audience. Never refer to any staff or citizens of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance as peasants again. Come back tomorrow, and we shall see if I have changed my mind about hearing you," Nikolaus said in a dismissive tone. He turned to walk away, then paused. "Oh, and please look for accommodations elsewhere. You are NOT welcome, nor permitted, to stay in our palace. Kristoff, let's see to our families." With that, he walked away, Kristoff walking and laughing softly beside him.

Balthazar stormed from the castle, his daughter in tow. He found a room at the nearest inn, grumbling and arguing as he paid for it. 'Not really good enough, but it'll have to do,' he thought to himself as they settled in. 'And I see why our envoys haven't been successful. King Nikolaus is a hard man to read. And very rude, to not allow us to stay in the castle. I should have recognized him; he has aged and changed over the years. He may be too difficult to deal with. Perhaps I will have to deal with the Ice Queen in this.' With that, he settled his daughter for the night, then sat at the desk, thinking on what he would say and do tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, a scene was purposely left out here. You can find it in chapter five 'Happy Birthday, a Night Early,'of 'Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love.' This, as always, keeps the Saga rated T. Look for that story in my profile.**

**As always, reviews and PMs welcome!**


	54. Frustrating Proposals

Nik sat on the throne, dressed in his formal attire. Elsa sat beside him, resplendent in her dress, the new pendant he'd given her a month ago hanging from her neck, her hair styled in an up do today both to hold her crown and to better display her necklace. Frostbite, his great grandfather's sword, rested between them, an emblem of the King. Court was in full session, and they'd already seen several petitioners. Most were simple: disputes over wares, a land dispute, things that could be settled quickly. He'd purposely instructed Kai to make Prince Balthazar wait; the man could use a lesson in patience and humility, even if he didn't realize it. And, Nik would admit privately, he still held a grudge against the Prince and the kingdom he represented for standing with Hans years ago.

When it was finally Prince Balthazar's turn, he strode purposefully toward the dais, stopping a few feet away from it; his daughter followed quickly, her head down and staying an arm's length behind him. Nik fought to not roll his eyes, and glanced to Elsa; he'd told her what had transpired, and while she wasn't pleased that Kai had been struck, she'd laughed at how Nik had handled this man. He could see from the icy glint in her eyes that she was trying not to yell at the Prince now.

"King Nikolaus, I, Crown Prince Balthazar of Valsparta, have come to propose an arrangement. To bring our two kingdoms into alignment, I propose a marriage between my daughter, Rosalyn, and your son, Aleksander," he boomed. Upon seeing Nik and Elsa's matching frowns, he quickly added, "When they are of age, of course."

Nik leaned forward. "Prince Balthazar," he began slowly, "I refuse. We refuse to arrange a marriage for our eight year old son." When the Prince began to protest, Nik raised his hand and continued. "I will allow the children to meet, and they may see each other and write one another. If THEY decide they wish to pursue a relationship when they are of age, so be it. Until such time, the best you can hope for from Arendelle and the Northern Alliance is a formal treaty."

"But, King Nikolaus, surely you understand that arranged marriages can and do help kingdoms create allies and strengthen the bonds between them," Balthazar protested. "Surely your father, or your Queen's, saw-"

"My father all but banned arranged marriages in the Northern Alliance!" Nik roared, interrupting the man as he rose to his feet. His voice echoed through the room like a crack of thunder, and he motioned toward Elsa. "And my Queen's father refused to arrange a union for either of his daughters; I will continue that tradition! Do not speak ill of either of them again! Your proposal has been refused. Speak of it again in my presence, and you will be escorted from our kingdom," he finished, pointing harshly to the foreign Prince as he spoke.

Balthazar bowed his head in silence. Nik watched as the man considered something for a moment before replying, "Forgive me, your Majesty. I meant no disrespect to either of your late fathers. Thank you for your time." With that, he turned and lead his daughter out of the throne room to wait in the Great Hall.

Nik stared after the Prince for a moment, a feeling of distrust settling on him in the silence that followed. He made his decision instantly; if he didn't personally escort Elsa from this room, a contingent of palace guards would. When he had his temper somewhat under control again, he returned to his seat with a heavy sigh. "What was the next order of business?" he asked, still agitated but trying to calm down.

* * *

As he waited in the Great Hall, Prince Balthazar thought back to the events in the throne room. 'I should have known I'd be forced to deal with the Ice Queen in this matter,' he thought to himself. 'I detest groveling to a woman, but perhaps it is not all bad. Perhaps it will be the only time.' He found himself thinking thoughts he'd put away years ago, and began to construct a plan to meet his newly revised goals.

After having seen the Ice Queen again, Balthazar found he desired much more than an arranged marriage for his daughter. He'd forgotten just how beautiful Queen Elsa was. And his own wife had died giving birth to Rosalyn, so there was no issue there. What could King Nikolaus do to stop him? After all, the King was just a man like any other; with the right tools, he could be an easily overcome obstacle.

He would need to speak with the Queen in private. He doubted she would agree to his new proposal willingly, but he may be able to coerce her, or downright force her, into it. 'I'm a cunning man,' he thought to himself. 'I can come up with something.' As he thought on it, an idea came to him, and he suddenly had his solution. Balthazar called one of his guards to him, then instructed the man to fetch a particular item from the ship, and to return with more guards, to follow explicit instructions. He smiled to himself as he waited. 'Oh, yes, this may just work,' he thought mischievously.

* * *

Elsa left the throne room with several guards in tow. She didn't blame Nik for requesting she take a few; she didn't trust this Balthazar either, but she wished Nik were with her. Unfortunately, he had some official documents to go over with Kai, and someone needed to go check on Alek.

As she passed through the Great Hall, she heard someone calling out to her. "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa, a moment!" She turned to see Balthazar and his daughter approaching. As she turned to face him, she signaled the guards to part but remain at the ready. When Balthazar stopped in front of her, he bowed and kissed the back of her hand before he spoke once more. "Queen Elsa, I was wondering if you and I might talk in private?"

"This is about as private as it'll get, Prince Balthazar," she informed him, then looked down at his daughter and knelt in front of her. "Hello, sweetheart. I hope you've had a pleasant journey here." Standing again, she looked Balthazar in the eye. "We've been quite clear. There will be no arrangements such as what you propose. Speaking to me about that will get you nowhere."

Balthazar smiled. "No, Queen Elsa, I'm sure it won't. But could we at least have the children meet? They can then decide if they would like to exchange letters," he said, trying to sound amicable.

Elsa paused, then nodded. "Of course. I don't see a problem with that." It felt as though he'd changed his tune rather quickly, but she couldn't really deny him this; she turned to a guard and asked for Alek to be brought down. Turning back to Balthazar, she found him speaking in hushed tones to one of his men. When he finished, she spoke to him again. "May I offer you some refreshments?" she asked, indicating a table to the side of the Great Hall.

"Indeed! That would be splendid!" he replied, the smile a bit more genuine. As they moved to the table, he thought to himself, 'Now I cannot be touched. The longer we talk, the easier this will be! And with that kiss to her hand, I marked her as the salt's target.'

When Alek arrived, Elsa pulled him aside. "Alek," she began softly, resting her hands on his shoulders as she knelt in front of him, "you know your father and I love you very much, and that we'll do everything in our power to protect you." She looked into his blue eyes, eyes he'd gotten from her.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I know that, mama," he answered carefully. "What's going on? No one wants to tell me anything." He trembled a little, fear coursing through him.

She pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Alek, everything's fine," she reassured him. Pulling back, she looked at him again. "There is a Prince here who has been trying for years to arrange a marriage between you and his daughter. Your father and I have refused every time. Do you know why?"

Alek nodded again. "Because you want me to make my own decisions, and make my own mistakes," he answered, remembering something they had always told him. "Then I can learn from them, and be smarter when I am King."

Elsa smiled brightly. "That's right. You're such a smart one, Alek," she complimented him. "However, we're going to have you meet his daughter. If you never want to see her again, we won't force you to." Alek nodded to her, and she hugged him again before rising and taking his hand to lead him over to Balthazar and Rosalyn.

Elsa introduced Alek to the girl when they reached them, then looked at Balthazar. "Shall we get some air?" Elsa asked casually. "Our gardens are splendid, and just outside," she indicated to a side door.

A new smile crossed Balthazar's face. "Of course, Your Majesty." His plan was working better than expected. The gardens would have fewer guards and more places for his men to hide, which meant a higher chance of success. There should also be a side exit, where no one would see them.

Once outside, Balthazar began his plan. They talked for a while, and let the children talk and play. Eventually, he started moving the conversation toward his goal. "Queen Elsa, Arendelle is truly a beautiful city," he complimented. "In fact, I have seen few cities so beautiful."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Prince Balthazar," she said graciously, her attention focused on where Alek sat talking with Rosalyn. They at least seemed to have found something to talk about. "We strive to keep it clean and peaceful."

"That's very evident," he replied. "I will say that the city's beauty is overshadowed by that of its Queen, however." He flashed her his most charming smile, hoping the smelling salt in his pocket was doing its job; it was intended to cloud the mind of those he marked with the companion salt.

Elsa blushed a bit and turned to him. "My husband said something very similar when I met him, Balthazar," she chided. "I don't think he would appreciate you attempting to copy him."

He smiled wider and leaned in close, casually placing a hand on her thigh. "And what would he say to another man attempting to steal your heart, Elsa?" He was hoping the salt was working; otherwise, he could be in danger.

Elsa placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "That," she said coldly, ice in both her voice and her gaze, "was too bold. I suggest you remember who you are, and who I am, Prince Balthazar. I am a married woman, who loves her husband and son deeply. I am also a Queen who loves her kingdom and her people. My heart is already spoken for four times over; you will not find it so easy to steal."

He frowned. Those words should have worked. Obviously she was resisting the salt. Time for his backup plan. "My apologies, Queen Elsa," he said softly. "I may have overstepped my bounds. But, I will get what I want, regardless." He snapped his fingers, and the bushes behind her rustled with movement.

* * *

Nik left the throne room almost half an hour after Elsa. He wasn't thrilled with how the day had gone, but it hadn't gone horribly, either. Now, he just wanted to spend some time with his family.

As he passed the door to the gardens, he thought he heard voices. Turning toward the door, he noticed a closet door partially open, and a cloak sticking out of it. Thinking it odd, he moved to the closet and grabbed the handle. As he opened it, he heard a familiar voice scream from the garden. 'Elsa!' was the only thought in his mind.

As Nik turned to run, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, and a cloth put over his mouth and nose. "Say goodnight. Don't worry, your son and wife will be safe in Valsparta," a voice behind him spoke. "Well, she won't be your wife anymore, so I guess that may not be true." He didn't get a chance to struggle before he blacked out.

* * *

In the gardens, Elsa watched as several men sprang from the bushes and grabbed her son. With a quick glance around, she found that her guards were all slumped on the ground, unconscious. She raised her hands to assault the hostile men with her magic, when another man dropped from the trees above her and placed a cloth over her face. As her vision began to darken, Balthazar stood in front of her. "I will get what I want, Queen Elsa. And I want your kingdom subservient to mine. And I want YOU subservient to ME." She blacked out to those words.


	55. The Wolf Stalks His Prey

Balthazar and his men moved quickly, exiting through a side door from the gardens. They'd covered the Queen and Prince with cloaks to lessen the chances of them being recognized, but he was still concerned. If the King hadn't been dealt with, or if any of those guards woke too soon, this could all fall apart.

They moved through the city toward the docks, watching carefully for guards. One of his own men carried the Queen, while the boy was escorted, gagged, between two others. There had been no need to drug him, as he couldn't overpower a grown man. Several times the group ducked into an alleyway as a group of guards made their way down the streets, passing them without a second glance.

When they reached the docks, Balthazar came up short, then backed his men into an alcove to watch the scene before him. The captain of his ship was in a heated argument with the harbor master, and their shouts could be heard over the normal noise of the docks.

"No ship enters MY harbor without paying the dock fees!" the harbor master was shouting, a half dozen guards at his back. Every one of them was armed with a pole arm and sword; they were clearly ready for a fight if necessary. "I don't care if it's bloody God's ship, everyone pays the fees!"

"Prince Balthazar is a foreign dignitary!" the captain shouted back. "We are exempt from all fees while in port, regardless of where we go!"

The harbor master stepped within inches of the captain, his face red with anger. "The only way THIS ship leaves MY harbor without paying the dock fees is by a direct order from my King or Queen. Without that, you pay the fees or your ship stays here!" The man took a step back and waved at the captain. "Arrest him and take him to the holding cell, then report this to the castle. His Prince can pay the fees or take the matter up with the King."

Balthazar watched as the captain of his ship at first struggled, then was overcome and apprehended. With a scowl, he turned to his men. "Back to the inn," he commanded. "There were stables there. We'll buy horses and head to another port, and buy passage there." His men nodded and turned, marching back to the inn quickly, never sparing another glance behind them.

His ship would end up being sacrificed. His father would be furious about it, but perhaps that fury could be tempered with the submission of the Ice Queen. They could purchase passage on another ship in the next port over with the gold he carried. The harbor master in Arendelle was far too observant; he would recognize the Queen no matter how they disguised her, and no amount of gold would silence him. He was also obviously not going to let them leave without paying docking fees, and waiting for Nikolaus to wake would ruin his plan. No, far better to go overland for a time and purchase passage for them all later.

They reached the stables at the inn, and found a few horses they easily purchased. They secured the Queen and Prince in burlap sacks, then mounted their own horses and rode out at a trot. They couldn't rush until they were out of the city; the cover was that he wanted to see some of the kingdom his daughter might reside in one day before going home. He just hoped they could get far enough away before Nikolaus woke.

Once they were at sea, there was little Nikolaus would be able to do but accept their terms; when he came to Valsparta on their terms, he would receive more than he bargained for. The King should be out for about a day, at the very least, though hopefully for much longer than that. If all went as planned, that would be more than enough time.

* * *

Nik woke in a dark room. He was groggy at first, but came around almost instantly. A quick inventory told him he still had Frostbite and his dagger; whoever had knocked him out hadn't been too thorough, or expected him to be out quite a bit longer. They'd be in for a surprise once he figured out where he was, and how to get out.

Feeling around in the darkness, he found a few broom handles, and heard a bucket slosh when he bumped it. 'They locked me in the cleaning closet?' he thought to himself. 'They obviously don't know me very well. I've studied my home well.' Feeling around until he found the door handle, he tried it; the knob wouldn't turn, so he leaned back and kicked at it, and heard the door crack. Nik smiled at the sound, and kicked again, harder this time; the door exploded outward and banged loudly as the handle and latch separated from the rest of it and skittered across the floor.

He stepped out into the bright mid-afternoon light of the Great Hall and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He heard Kristoff and Anna before he saw them; Klara walked along behind them, clutching her mother's hand. A quick glance around told him more. Someone had also drugged all the guards in the Great Hall and hidden them in one of the other storage closets, though they'd be out for a while longer. He simply hadn't noticed earlier in his rush to see his family.

"Nik! Oh good, you're safe!" Anna exclaimed, obviously somewhat startled at his sudden appearance, but relieved all the same. "Where are Elsa and Alek? We can't find them anywhere. Prince Balthazar and his men are gone, too." Nik could see the worry for her sister and nephew etched on her face, and his own fears began to rise as well. More pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

Klara ran to her uncle, wrapping her arms around him. "Uncle Nik, where's Alek? Is he okay?" She loved her cousin; they did everything together, and he was the reason she had such good control of her powers already. She'd do anything to avoid hurting any of them, but Alek especially. He suspected she'd do anything FOR any of them as well.

Nik shook his head. "I don't know. The last I knew, Elsa was in the garden. I presume Alek was with her. I heard her scream, then someone knocked me out with some liquid on a cloth," he explained. "How long have they been missing?" His eyes moved between Kristoff and Anna, hoping one of them knew.

"A few hours," Kristoff replied quickly. "A guard from the docks reported that their ship's captain refused to pay dock fees, so the Captain of the Guards ordered their ship temporarily seized. There were also some unconscious guards in the gardens. No one has seen Balthazar, however." As the last pieces of the puzzle fell into place for Nik, he asked, "Do you think he would've taken them? Like, kidnapped them?"

Nik nodded slowly, his blood turning cold as his anger rose. "That's exactly what I think, Kristoff." He could feel his magic rising, and they all heard thunder roll in the distance. "And I think it's time Prince Balthazar learned EXACTLY who he's dealing with. He's going to learn that there's a Storm King in these lands, as well as an Ice Queen." He paused, and met his brother in law's eyes. "May I borrow Sven, Kristoff? I need to move quickly, and he's still faster than any horse." When Kristoff nodded, he turned and ran for the stables, shouting for a dozen guards to join him on horses immediately.

* * *

Nik and Sven rode out into the city, a dozen guards mounted behind them. Seeing the Valspartian ship still docked, he spurred Sven toward the harbor master's office. When they arrived, he noted the captain of Balthazar's ship in the outdoor holding cell while the harbor master glared at his paperwork.

"Master Duvett!" Nik called from his mount. When the harbor master turned and bowed, he continued. "Has that Prince from Valsparta been here to attempt to free his captain or board that ship?"

Master Duvett shook his head. "No, your majesty. We haven't had anyone try to board, though THIS fool," he angrily pointed at the captain, "tried to get out of paying the fees. Thank you for seizing their ship. It saved me from having to take drastic measures." He began to smile, but when he saw the wild, angered look in Nik's eyes, his smile disappeared.

"Thank you, Master Duvett," Nik nodded at the harbor master. Looking at the captain, he fixed the man with a stormy glare. "If you know what your Prince has done with my wife, speak now, or your life may well be forfeit."

The captain shrank back from the bars and shook his head. "I know nothing about your wife, Your Majesty," he began, his voice trembling. "I know some men left for the city some hours ago, but I've seen none of them since."

Nik continued to glare at the captain for a moment before looking at the guards with him. "Master Duvett, hold him until I order otherwise. Men, groups of four! Spread out and question EVERYONE!" he ordered, his voice carrying like a crack of thunder. "We MUST find the Queen and Prince!" Then he spurred Sven, four men following him while the other eight broke into two groups.

* * *

Nearly everyone they passed, they questioned; most had seen nothing. As evening approached, Nik and his group found one shopkeeper with a sighting to report. "I did see several wealthy-looking fellows on horses a few hours ago. They headed east, toward the old logging road," the man told them. "One of their horses had a big bundle on it, and a smaller one. Didn't think much of it at the time," the man admitted, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you, good sir," Nik nodded as the other two groups arrived. "Call on the castle in a week, and mention this information. You will be rewarded." Then he shouted for the men to move out, and spurred Sven. "Let's go get them, my friend. Our family needs us," he whispered to the reindeer, who charged forward with a bellow.

They pounded through the streets and onto the old logging trail, moving as quickly as possible. Thinking back over today's turn of events, he remembered how badly Klara had wanted to go with him; she'd even followed him to the stables, trying to get her own horse ready. He'd had to pull her aside and explain that his magic would be more than enough to rescue them, and that he wouldn't let anything happen to Elsa or Alek. She hadn't liked it, but it made her go back to her parents where she'd be safe.

Balthazar had more than a few hours head start on him. Whatever had been used to knock him out would've kept a normal man out for at least a day. Nik smiled despite the situation; his magic had fought the stuff off quickly. It was a bit of a double edged sword, though, since he already knew medicines wore off quickly due to his magic, but this time it worked in his favor. He hoped he could catch Balthazar far sooner than the other man expected.

Watching the ground, Nik saw relatively fresh hoof prints; he knew they couldn't be far ahead, no more than a few hours if he pushed Sven hard and his quarry slowed or camped for the night. He looked back, and noticed that he and Sven were outdistancing the others. As he turned back forward, he realized he didn't care. He wanted to get to Elsa and Alek, and the quicker he did, the better. Nik knew where they were headed; a small port town was about a day's ride away at a slow pace; he hoped to catch them there. With luck, he could catch them on the road long before that.

* * *

Elsa came to, and immediately smelled the dusty scent of burlap and the less than appealing scent of horse. She felt herself being jostled around as the horse she was tied to moved under her. As the grogginess left her, she realized just how strong the liquid used to knock her out had been; her magic would have fought it off quickly though, far quicker than a normal woman.

When she glanced around, she found she couldn't make out muchthrough the burlap, but she knew they were definitely outside, in the forests above Arendelle. She could also tell there was something beside her; from its size and warmth, she guessed it was Alek.

She nudged him through the material. "Alek? Is that you?" she whispered, hoping she was right. "Are you awake?" She hoped Balthazar had used something weaker on him, if anything at all, since he was just a child. Given who she was dealing with, she wasn't sure they'd be so kind.

Alek's voice both comforted and stressed her. "Yes, mama. Where are we? Where's papa?" She could hear the fear in his trembling whisper. She knew that, for his sake, she would have to hide her own.

"I'm sure your father's on his way," she told her son quietly, trying to reassure him. "He won't let anything happen to us once he finds out we're missing." 'Oh, Nik, please don't prove me wrong,' she thought to herself. Her thoughts turned to escape; if they stopped during the night, she might be able to pull something off.

When she heard the clap of thunder, she knew Nik had learned they were gone. She just hoped he'd reach them before anything worse happened. "Hear that, Alek? Your father is on his way," she told him, real hope rising in her for the first time since she woke.

* * *

Balthazar looked up when the first raindrops hit his head. The clouds had thickened drastically, and the sky was turning black. Lightning flashed across the sky, and several bolts struck close by. The storm looked and felt unnatural with how rapidly it formed. "Where did this come from?" he asked his men, who all answered that they didn't know.

He pulled his cloak around him as the rain began to fall harder. If the storm got much worse, they would need to set up shelters; he couldn't keep his daughter out in weather like this, especially in the dark, no matter what his timetable looked like. They'd already slowed their horses to a trot due to the rain, so another delay wouldn't mean much now. He'd hoped to be much further along; the next harbor was a twelve hour ride from their current location if the horses could run. At this rate, they would be more than a day before they arrived.

"Father," Rosalyn spoke quietly, startling him from his thoughts. "When can we go home? I don't like it here." He could hear the fear in her voice, and wanted to hug her and reassure her. Despite his ambitions to expand Valsparta's sphere of influence, he loved his daughter dearly and would give almost anything for her.

"Soon, my child," he answered quietly. "Very soon. And I promise you won't have to leave again." He looked over and locked eyes with her, smiling softly.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh dear. Prince Balthazar is not a very nice man, is he? But how dastardly are his plans for Elsa and young Alek? Will Nik reach them in time, or will he end up helplessly watching as his wife and son are taken from him? Find out Monday!**

**As always, reviews requested, welcomed, and appreciated!**


	56. Forced Submission

**Author's note 1: ****Guess I'd better throw a trigger warning up here...there is suggestions of a forced intimate encounter. Read at own risk.**

* * *

The twelve men pushed their horses hard, but they'd lost sight of the King some time ago. Still, they raced on, knowing that even late, it was their sworn duty to support and protect their Royal family. They all hoped their King would hold his own until they arrived.

As the logging road began to turn away from the coast, one of the lead riders, a lieutenant, reined in his horse and shouted for his captain. "Sir! If I might make a suggestion that will speed our pursuit?"

The captain trotted his horse to the lieutenant and stared hard at him. "Speak, son, and be quick! Our Queen and the Crown Prince are at stake!"

The lieutenant nodded and glanced off toward the woods. "There's a hiking trail right here that follows the coast," he told the group. The captain and several others followed his gaze, noting the barely visible opening in the trees. "My wife and I visit it often; she loves to watch the waters. It has a steep climb, but if we take it we may well end up on top of our quarry." Looking back to the captain, he smiled. "We could be heroes for our King and kingdom."

The captain hesitated only a moment, then nodded with a smile. "Lead on, lieutenant. Let us hurry."

Every man spurred his horse, following the lieutenant down the path, excitement at the prospect of heroic deeds filling their minds.

* * *

Nik and Sven climbed up the hiking trail as quickly as they could. Traveling almost straight up, Nik had to cling to the reindeer's back as he traversed the unsteady ground. They'd happened across it by chance, almost missing it as the darkness closed in after having followed the logging trail for several hours at a full gallop.

He was certain it would speed his pursuit, as the logging road wound deep into the forest for a time in this area, then hooked back toward the sea at the top of the cliff; this path had apparently been made to take in the view of the sea. If this worked, they should come out very close to their quarry, shaving a few hours off his pursuit; if not, if Sven slipped, they would both fall. Nik had called an end to the storm, as the rain and wind would make this climb too perilous; he hoped they'd already passed his prey. Night had fallen, and the sky was still darkening, but he had no intention of stopping.

Several times Sven had stumbled as they climbed, but he plodded onward anyway. The big animal seemed as determined as Nik; his family was being threatened, and he would do all he could to help stop the threat, including risk his life.

After an hour or so, the ground finally flattened out, and Nik heard voices drifting through the trees off to their side; he wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a woman struggling. His anger rose, but he leashed it quickly; he had to be sure before he let his presence be known. He spurred Sven, encouraging the reindeer to hurry down the path. He wanted the element of surprise if this was his quarry, and planned on getting it.

* * *

Balthazar knew something wasn't right when the storm suddenly stopped and the skies cleared. 'What sorcery is this?' he asked himself as he glanced back at his group. They were tired and soaked through; night had fallen, and it was time to make camp, as the road would be too treacherous in the dark after that storm. They could dry out and continue on in the morning.

"Dismount and set up the tents," Balthazar commanded as he reigned in his horse at a small clearing. "The wet road will be too treacherous in the dark. Light some fires as well; we should be safe from any pursuit for a while; I doubt the King has woken yet." He dismounted, then helped his daughter off her horse as well. She stayed beside him as the tents were raised, then he settled her into one and turned to deal with his 'packages.' A few small fires were built quickly, to dry the men and provide light for what he wanted to do next.

"Get them down," Balthazar commanded his men. All eight were standing nearby, and two of them got first Alek down off the horse, then Elsa. "Take the boy and put him with my daughter. Untie him, as he won't run if he wants his mother to stay alive. Will you, son?" Alek shook his head as he was removed from the burlap and the ropes were cut from his wrists. He followed the men to the tent and went inside, glancing back to his mother, who'd been freed from the burlap; the sadness and fear on his face almost made her cry.

They left Elsa's hands bound behind her back. Balthazar moved in front of her, and issued a command. "Tie her to the tree. She begins learning to submit tonight." As his men drug her to the tree, she struggled; it earned her a smack across the face as Balthazar followed. "Now, now, Elsa, that is no way for a woman to act. You must behave, or you will be punished. You don't want that now, do you?"

She stared at him coldly, her icy blue eyes filled with rage as a tiny bead of blood dripped from her lip where his smack had split it. "You have NO idea what you are getting yourself into, Balthazar," she told him, ice forming on the tree as she was tied to it. "Release us before Nik arrives, or you will NOT enjoy the consequences."

"Oh, Elsa," he crooned as he moved closer, until his face was a mere inch from her own. He reached out and ran a hand along her side, and she shivered, though not from being outside. "He won't be coming any time soon. The drug that knocked him out will last at least a day; I'm actually surprised you're awake so soon, but no matter. We will be boarding a ship to Valsparta by the time he wakes; I had intended to start your training there, but this will work just as well."

His eyes lit up with a devilish glow, and he leaned back to let them roam her body. "Your husband, or should I say your soon to be ex husband, will have no choice but to surrender if he wants to see you alive, not that he'll see you again anyway." He paused and looked deep into her eyes while his hands roamed her body roughly, just as his eyes had done a moment ago. "You see, when he comes to Valsparta to surrender, I will kill him where he stands."

Elsa's eyes widened in horror. "You're a bastard. I see now why you joined with those who tried to overthrow us before," she spat at him. "But you still have no idea about the kind of man my husband is. You will not find him so easy to dispose of."

Balthazar chuckled as he slid his hand down to her thigh, then back up to grab the collar of her dress. He pulled her toward him, causing the ropes to dig into her wrists; she cried out as the rope rubbed her skin raw. "I believe he is every bit the coward Hans thought he was. But it won't matter. I have you, and soon I'll succeed where Hans failed; I will claim you as my own, whether you are willing or not."

When his hand slid back down to her hip and then behind her to grip her bottom, she lashed out and brought her knee up, catching him in the stomach hard. He doubled over with a grunt and took a few steps back, gasping in pain for a few moments. When he stood up again, he backhanded her, snapping her head up and into the tree. "Bind her legs as well. She is not to do that again," he ordered his men, scowling at her. "I will NOT have her putting her knee in other parts of me."

Elsa stood, dazed, as Balthazar's men tied her ankles to the tree as well, though keeping them spread apart. 'This is his plan?' she thought to herself, feeling the renewed dribble of blood coming from her mouth; she wasn't sure what he'd split this time, but it hurt. 'To force himself on me until I submit to him? That won't happen easily.' Her head throbbed from hitting the tree trunk, but she began to release her magic into the ropes slowly after the men were done, freezing the fibers and making them brittle. She wasn't sure she could escape, but she would at least fight for her son's life. 'Please hurry, Nik.'

Balthazar approached again, this time holding a knife. "I WILL claim you, Elsa. And I'll do it tonight." He brought the knife up to her chin, then drew it softly over her skin, down her neck to the collar of her dress. He didn't break the skin, nor did it leave a mark, but it still made her tremble slightly. "And these clothes are in the way." He slowly began slicing through the bodice of her dress as he spoke, his desire clear in his eyes as more of her skin was exposed.

He stopped when the top of her dress opened enough for him to see the tops of her breasts, and his grin grew wider. "Oh how I have dreamed of what your skin would look like, Elsa," he whispered to her, leaning down to nuzzle her freshly exposed skin. He inhaled deeply before he lifted his head again. "I shall enjoy this. If you would stop struggling, you might too." He smiled evilly at her again, and resumed cutting through the fabric of her dress.

As she felt her clothes giving way, Elsa's resolve hardened. She could feel her bindings becoming brittle; in another moment she would break free, and unleash her magic on these men. She might not survive, but she would never submit to this fool either.

Balthazar's knife had moved just below her breasts when a noise in the brush nearby caught all of their attention. He and his men all spun toward the sound and watched as antlers, then the head of a reindeer emerged, facing them. It stepped out further, obviously unafraid. It lowered its head and made a growling noise, and they all finally saw the man sitting on its back; King Nikolaus emerged from the shadows while astride the reindeer, his sword slung across his back, a VERY angry expression on his face.

* * *

Nik took in the scene in an instant; Elsa tied to a tree, the bodice of her dress cut open, while eight men stood around her and Balthazar, who had a knife inside her dress. His anger rose almost to the breaking point, his magic rising with it. Somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard a cage rattle, though he paid it no mind. "Release them, and surrender," he commanded in a low voice that was nearly a growl. "Or resist, and meet your end. The choice is yours." He stared at all of them, and a wind began to blow, swirling dirt and debris around while thunder sounded in the skies above them.

Balthazar pulled his knife out of Elsa's dress and looked around the clearing, then back to Nik. "And just how do you intend to stop us, King Nikolaus? You have no guards, and only your...steed, and a sword. I have eight men. You are outnumbered," he informed the dark blonde man, surprise at both the King's sudden appearance and the reindeer evident on his face.

Nik knew the other man WAS surprised to see him, since the drug should have kept him out for a day, if not two, but Balthazar was trying to appear confident and in control of the situation. With eight guards facing him, Nik smiled; he knew Balthazar planned to win through strength of arms. He intended to use other strengths, and eight men would barely require effort.

Across the clearing, Alek had opened the flap of the tent and stood in the opening, smiling happily at the sight of Nik astride Sven. Beside him, Rosalyn peeked out. It was quickly obvious that she didn't share Alek's joy; she probably hated Arendelle by now.

Nik locked eyes with Balthazar, then drew his sword slowly, the blue steel glinting in the fire light. "Physically, yes, I'm outnumbered," he answered, keeping Frostbite raised beside him. "But I'm sure you've heard rumors of the Storm King, and his terrible wrath. I assure you, he exists, and you are about to cross him." His eyes blazed, the firelight giving his bluish green eyes an odd glow. "And eight men will NOT be enough to protect you."

Balthazar laughed. "The legend, or should I say the MYTH, of the Storm King? You expect me to believe THAT ridiculous children's tale? King Nikolaus, you are mad! It is no wonder you refused such a generous offer!" With that, he ordered his men to draw their swords. "Put this madman out of his misery!" The men started forward, closing on Nik and Sven.

Everyone heard Elsa's scream and what sounded like shattering glass, but the sight before them kept their attention away from her. Nik raised Frostbite skyward, and a bolt of lightning erupted from the almost glowing blade into the cloudless sky. He then lashed out with another bolt from his free hand, striking and exploding a tree next to one of Balthazar's guards; smoking branches and splinters of wood fell all around the clearing, and a blackened, dead trunk was all that remained. "I AM THE STORM KING!" he shouted. "YOU WILL RELEASE MY FAMILY, OR FEEL MY WRATH!"

Balthazar and his men stood frozen in place. After a moment, Balthazar shook his head in disbelief, and shouted to his men. "Take him! Don't be cowards!" His men hesitated briefly, then charged, while Nik and Sven stood still.

With a sudden swipe of his hand, Nik called a gust of wind so strong it knocked all his attackers off their feet. He quickly dismounted Sven, and marched toward Balthazar, winds swirling about him, Frostbite raised. "I told you to release my family." A man approached him, prepared to strike; Nik struck first, slicing the man's arm to the bone with a quick flash of blue steel, lightning cauterizing the wound instantly and causing him to crumple in pain. "You have chosen to resist and engage me." Another attacker, another man dispatched. "FACE ME YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!" he shouted, his eyes still locked on Balthazar, rage swirling inside him as the wind swirled around the clearing.

Two men threw themselves at Nik as one. His magic had taken control, and he acted without thought. He caught both blades on Frostbite, then kicked one man in the knee. It buckled with a sickening crunch, and the man fell, screaming in agony. The other he used a blast of wind to throw into a nearby tree, rendering him unconscious. The remaining four stood still, not sure what to do; the Storm King had moved so fast, it appeared both of his assailants had fallen at once. He threw back his head and let out what sounded like a cross between a scream and a howl before focusing once again on Balthazar and stalking toward the man slowly. A snarl escaped his lips, growing louder with every step.

* * *

Balthazar shouted at his men, who had gone almost completely still. "Stop him, you fools! Are you all spineless?" He watched as his men hesitated, then threw down their weapons and backed away. The Prince of Valsparta cursed them for cowards despite his own misgivings about this turn of events; no one had realized, no one had KNOWN, that Nikolaus had magic, as well as Elsa.

He'd finally begun to back away in fear himself when he hit something solid and cold. Turning his head, he found himself against a wall of ice, courtesy of a now freed Elsa, who stood near the trees, arms outstretched and an odd expression on her face. Looking back to Nikolaus, Balthazar watched as the King continued his approach, snarling and stalking toward him like a wolf stalks a wounded animal. He trembled, and a warm liquid trickled down his leg.

His fear became terror as Nikolaus continued striding toward him, that blue blade raised menacingly. He slid down the wall to the ground and curled into himself; tears slid down his cheeks as he began to babble uncontrollably, begging the Storm King to spare him as the sword rose higher for the kill.

* * *

Elsa stood next to the tree she'd been tied to, her eyes glued to the scene before her. She had frozen, then broken the bonds that had held her to the tree, and now stood watching in awe as Nik let his anger overwhelm him. He'd told her of his actions in Damond, and she'd seen him fight Gunnar; this, however, was unlike anything she had seen in or heard from him before. The expression on his face, the way he moved, the way the storm raged all around, made her afraid. 'So THIS is what he fears,' she thought to herself as she trembled slightly. With no control, his magic could end them all. She really wasn't sure if hers could stand up to him, and she didn't want to find out.

She glanced around and saw the children peeking out of the tent. Fear for the two of them washed over her as she realized a simple truth: they did NOT need to see what Nik could do in a rage like this, and even she truly didn't want to see it. She had to stop him, to help him come back from this edge; if she didn't, they would all regret it. "Nik! Husband!" she shouted at him, trying to cut through his anger. When he didn't respond to her calls, she tried a different approach. "STORM KING! Listen to your Ice Queen and STAND DOWN! For the children's sake!"

* * *

Elsa's sudden command caught Nik's attention, and his expression softened as his predatory stance relaxed visibly, his breathing short and harsh. His magic subsided, and he was able to leash it once again. He glanced around, then focused on Elsa and nodded slowly. The winds died almost immediately, and the debris fell to the ground. As he calmed and came to his senses, he realized how close he'd come to losing control of the monster he feared was inside; she had brought him back from the edge of madness.

Walking over to where Balthazar sat trembling and quaking with fear, Nik lowered his sword until the point rested against the fallen man's chest. "You owe your daughter, and my wife, your life," he said calmly, much calmer than he truly felt. "I will not take a father from his child if I can help it. But you will remember me, and the day the Storm King let you live."

With those words, he raised the point of the sword to Balthazar's jaw, and drew it down the man's neck and across to the shoulder, slicing through cloth and skin, just deep enough to draw blood; it would definitely leave a scar, a constant reminder of this day. Balthazar cried out in pain as his blood began to run.

The guards that had been following Nik finally arrived, weapons drawn; they entered the clearing behind Sven, having also taken the hiking trail. Several had made and now carried torches. "Arrest these men, and take their weapons," Nik commanded them. Turning back to Balthazar, he spoke a threat. "Leave this kingdom, and never return. If you are found inside our borders again, your life will end." Then he sheathed Frostbite, turned, and went to his family; he picked up Alek as the boy ran to him and pulled Elsa to him in a tight embrace.

No one but they saw the tears he shed. "I was so afraid," he whispered to her, his voice shaking nearly as hard as he was. "I thought I might lose both of you. If I had—"

Her own tears were more evident as she interrupted him. "You didn't. We're here, together, alive, and safe," she whispered in return, her arms around him and Alek. "He would not have succeeded."

Nik shook his head against her shoulder. "You may be right. But my fear and anger overwhelmed me." He shuddered, and she squeezed him harder. "I almost became what I fear I can be: a monster. Thank you, _minn elska_, for saving me. I love you, so very much."

"But you saved us, Nik. You are no monster," she whispered in return. After a few moments more, she pulled back and met his eyes. "And I love you, too. Let's go home." He simply nodded to her; no further words were necessary as they turned toward Sven, who bowed to let them mount.

* * *

The next evening, the royal family gathered around a fire in Nik and Elsa's sitting room. Alek and Klara sat side by side on the floor, looking through a book and giggling. He didn't seem shaken at all by what had happened the previous night. Anna and Kristoff sat together on one couch, while Elsa sat on the other.

Nik, too restless and badly shaken by recent events, paced while the other adults watched him. "I can't believe he went that far," he kept muttering to himself. "The marriage, I understood. I completely disagreed, but I understood his desire for it. But this? I've kept the monster caged for years, and he almost released it," Elsa heard him whisper.

She rose and went to him quickly, forcing him to stop and embracing him tightly. "Nik, everything's okay. Whatever he drugged us with wore off quickly, so quickly you were able to rescue us. Balthazar is gone. Valsparta will remember the Storm King's wrath," she reminded him. "Please, let this go, my love. You are NOT a monster," she added in a whisper. "You're a good man."

Nik held on to her, his hand running slowly along her back as he stared off into nothingness. He was silent for several moments before he replied. "Yes. I will let this go," he said slowly. "But I won't forget it. I will never forget this. Valsparta and Balthazar will always be suspicious to me, and I will never take their word for granted again." Only then did he returned to the couch and sit, Elsa curling up beside him to watch the children and talk as a family, the smile slowly returning to his face.

* * *

In his dreams that night, though, a giant monster of stone rose in front of him. Nik glanced around, saw his family in peril, and prepared to defend them. But when he reached for his sword, it wasn't in its scabbard. The beast roared, and began to move toward him.

Nik woke with a scream and sat up so quickly the covers were thrown from the bed. He found himself sweating and panting heavily; Elsa immediately had her arms around him, holding him and assuring him everything was alright. In the predawn light, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Author's note 2: This chapter, again, was heavily inspired by music. In fact, Nik's struggles with his inner demons are really summed up by Skillet's 'Monster.' This is only a glimpse at his struggle that he faces his entire life; we will see more of it later.**


	57. Get Lost

Granpabbie had felt them pass by the entrance to the Valley of the Living Rock. Part of him had hoped they would stop, but he knew they wouldn't. It wasn't time to see them all again. But in a few years, yes, many of them would come to visit.

The Prince would be twelve now. From what he'd seen in visions and the sky, and what Kristoff had told them, he and the Princess were very close, almost like siblings instead of cousins. This was good, very good; the Namesake would need a close supporter. How she fit into the prophecy, though, he wasn't sure. The prophesy didn't speak of a sister who wasn't.

The time had finally come, and he began his trip north. It had been many years since he'd been to Stonewell, and the land had changed somewhat. More fields had been cleared, and villages and towns had sprung up along the way. The major markers were still present, however, so it would be easy to find his way.

Once there, he would need to blend in as much as possible; two hundred fifty years had passed since his kind were common knowledge anywhere. Now they weren't much more than legend to most. But he had a promise to keep to a very old friend; it was time the Namesake received his great grandfather's journal.

* * *

The whole family had come north this time. His Aunt and Uncle, Anna and Kristoff. His cousin, the fire wielder, Klara. Of course his parents, King Nikolaus and Queen Elsa, or as much of the world knew them, the Storm King and Ice Queen. They'd been met a territory away by his Uncle Johan, the Warden of Stonewell, along with one of his younger cousins, Adam, and his Aunt Heidi.

When they arrived in Stonewell, Alek found his room completely ready; the bookshelves were stocked, his bed made, clothes freshly laundered and put away. Unfortunately, he was tired from the journey. His parents often preferred to make this journey over land, avoiding the journey by sea to Karland. He understood his mother's hesitation, as her own parents had perished at sea. He'd also noticed his father's eyes glistened any time they talked about going to Karland by sea. Oh, he'd do it, and had hundreds of times, but he still had that reaction whenever it came up. It was the only sea voyage that seemed to give his father pause. Alek wanted to ask him why he took issue with that particular voyage, but he'd never gotten enough courage. He would find out someday, though.

Alek had just laid down and begun to drift off when a soft knock sounded at his door. "Alek, are you awake?" Klara called softly. "Come on, lazy bones, get out of bed! Let's go exploring again!" He smiled and jumped out of bed, pulling on his boots. He and Klara always went exploring when they were in Stonewell. After twelve years, they still hadn't unlocked all the secrets of the massive fortress of the North, known to some as the Wolf's Den.

It was an old legend, inspired no doubt by his father's old sigil, the head of a wolf. It had recently resurfaced along with the knowledge of his father's magic; it was said that the Kings of Stonewell were descendants of great magical wolves of old, and that their home had been right were the castle now stood. There was no proof, not even in old histories, but the legend stuck around anyway.

He opened his door and found Klara standing there, about to knock again. She smiled at his sudden appearance, and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall. "So where are we off to today, cousin?" he laughed, stumbling to try to keep up. This was also normal; Klara was always in a hurry.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Wherever the halls lead us, as usual!" With that, they ran down the stairs and outside, bolting across the courtyard and toward another of the buildings before anyone could stop them.

* * *

Elsa smiled as she watched the two children run across the courtyard from their window. Klara was like the daughter she never had; despite trying, she and Nik hadn't been blessed to have another child. Oh, she was content to have Alek as their only child, so she wasn't too worried. But she was happy he had someone to keep him company while they were all attending to royal duties.

She was still amazed that Klara had been born with magic, while Alek never developed any. And Alek, bless him, had never been afraid of Klara's ability to control heat and flame. It had been difficult adjusting; she'd been raised to fear her power, while Nik had been raised to love it but hide it at all costs. But even as toddlers, Alek never once flinched away from her, and she never once hurt him. The rest of them, once or twice, but NEVER him.

The entire world knew about her own magic after her very public display at her coronation, and rumors were widespread about Nik's in the areas that didn't know it was true. They had Valsparta, and particularly Prince Balthazar, to thank for that. They had learned that he told everyone he met that he'd once crossed the Storm King in Arendelle, and claimed to have barely escaped with his life. That, unfortunately, wasn't far from the truth, whether people chose to believe him or not, despite his scar to prove it.

In an effort to keep threats and attempts on her life at bay, they hadn't directly told Klara to hide her magic, but rather to only use it when she needed it or could do good with it. So far it had worked, as few outside the family knew of her powers, and those people who did know were trusted staff. They wouldn't gossip about the girl, or any of the family.

She watched as the two of them ran into one of the far buildings. Who knew where they would end up, but at some point they WOULD turn up again; they always found their way back within a few hours. It was a big castle, and even Nik claimed to not know every passageway.

The door opened behind her, and Anna walked in. "Elsa, have you seen Klara? She was in her room ten minutes ago, and now she's gone." The strawberry blonde woman looked annoyed; Elsa knew her niece was probably avoiding doing something she was supposed to.

Elsa smiled and looked out the window again. "She and Alek are off exploring again," she told her younger sister. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll turn up before dinner. Alek never misses a meal, but he won't leave Klara behind, either."

Anna sat down, flustered. "Those two are thick as thieves, aren't they? She always manages to get out of helping me," she thought aloud. "I hope they stay this way. It would be good for the Kingdom, wouldn't it?" She smiled at her sister, thinking back to when they were reunited following her near-death experience.

Elsa nodded, then sat by her sister. "Oh yes. Those two are closer than us, and closer than Nik and his brothers. They'll be able to depend on one another for anything when they're older," she replied. "So, Anna, what would you like to do to fill our time until dinner?" She smiled, intent on enjoying some sisterly bonding.

* * *

Alek followed Klara through the labyrinth of interconnected tunnels beneath Stonewell. His father had explained the purpose of all these tunnels once. They actually served two duties: in winter, they served as a way to move through the castle without fighting the bitter cold and deep snow, and they also served as a last stronghold should the upper castle ever be taken.

Right now, however, the tunnels were almost empty. It was fall, so few people were using them, and most of the torches were unlit. Thankfully that wasn't a problem; Klara held a fireball above her as she led them through the tunnels. They took several turns they'd never seen before, and quickly found they didn't know where they were.

"Hmmm," Klara mumbled. "Alright mister walking map, where are we now?" she asked Alek. He had a knack for things like that, and they had often relied on his sense of direction to get them back above ground.

This time he shook his head. "No idea. We took too many turns too close together, and they all looked the same. And the maps of these tunnels aren't exactly complete," he replied. "I'm as lost as you are."

She turned quickly and glared at him, the light casting an eerie glow around them. "Well now what are we supposed to do? You're the one who always gets us back!" she almost shouted at him.

Alek looked deep into her brown eyes, and saw the quiver of fear in them. He wouldn't say it aloud, but this was the first time he realized it; she was always afraid when they came down here, but managed to hide behind her brash attitude. A sudden noise down the tunnel made him turn. "Shhh. Klara, put that out!" he whispered urgently as he pushed her against the wall. She extinguished the flame when she, too, heard some noises approaching.

The hallway around the corner began to glow softly. They heard voices, muffled in the tunnels. Alek crept forward until he could see around the corner, and saw two men waking away from them carrying a torch. Looking back to Klara, he motioned her to follow him; he finally had a plan. These two would unknowingly lead them out of here.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, they'd lost the two men. It was too late to turn back now, but there were also no side tunnels through this part. Alek still didn't know exactly where they were, but he pushed forward anyway, Klara on his heels. "We should come across something soon," he reassured her. He tried not to let his voice crack; he really wasn't sure they would come across anything ever again.

They rounded a corner, and Alek stopped short, causing Klara to bump into him. She looked over his shoulder after catching her balance; in front of them was a solid rock wall. "Well this isn't good," Klara muttered. "Now we're lost at a dead end!"

Alek studied the rock thoughtfully for a minute, then saw what looked like a split in it. He reached out with his foot, and pushed on a corner of it. One side gave way, and the ground rumbled; the rock slid aside, and they quickly moved through the doorway. On the other side, they found themselves inside the armory under the barracks.

Alek smiled at Klara as the door slid back shut, then glanced at a nearby clock. "Uh oh," he said quietly. "We'd better hurry! It's almost dinner time! Our parents will be furious! And, you know, I'm hungry," he added with a laugh.

Klara shook her head and laughed as well, then followed as they ran down the hall and up the stairs, emerging in the courtyard once again.


	58. A Stern Warning, and a Request

The family dining room in Stonewell wasn't nearly as grand as the one in Arendelle, but that was to be expected. The Northern Alliance was a hard land, and winter could be terrible. That harshness translated directly to the architecture and furnishings of the buildings. Alek's mother had tried to change that somewhat here in Stonewell, but most of the other territories had remained unchanged.

The entire family sat around the table, enjoying a wonderful spread. Alek had to admit, the cooks on staff in the North could make even the gamiest cuts of meat taste amazing. He ate quietly and thoughtfully next to Klara. They'd barely gotten cleaned up for dinner after their frightful excursion in the tunnels.

The family conversations tonight had been fairly light. His parents talked with his Uncle Johan about events that had occurred in the last few months, and shared much of the southern territories' news. Even his Uncle Aksel had arrived from Karland in time, along with his family. Aksel himself had just finished inspecting and inventorying the armory there. His two cousins, Adam and Adrian, sat across the table; they were young, only months apart, but one look into their amber colored eyes and you knew they were both smart, smarter than they should be at their age.

He wondered how much of this castle those two knew, Adam especially. The boy lived in this castle, so he HAD to have done some exploring. They were getting old enough now that they might be fun to bring along on these excursions; extra eyes and ears to look and listen for new things could be helpful. Maybe tomorrow he'd ask Klara if she wanted to bring them along. Besides, he wanted to get to know them better; there was a strong chance that, like Klara, they would be helping him run the kingdom someday.

The sudden silence around the table caught his attention, but not before Klara elbowed him in the ribs. Alek cast a stern glance at her, then looked around the table. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. "What? Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he exclaimed. He turned beet red in embarrassment; he wasn't even sure what he was defending himself from.

The whole table erupted in laughter, which only deepened his embarrassment. His father was the first to calm down enough to speak. "No one blamed you for anything, Alek," he explained. "We were just wondering where you two had managed to find yourselves today on your little trek." The rest of the room had quieted to a few chuckles and smiles.

Alek glanced at Klara again, not sure what to say. The look in her eyes pleaded with him to leave out that she'd been frightened. Her shrug, on the other hand, said she wasn't worried about what he said. He looked down at his plate. "Well, we actually got...pretty lost, this time," he admitted quietly. He knew his mother would be upset, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Lost?" his mother exclaimed, her face flushing with anger and worry. "Son, what have we told you? Take one of the maps with you, so at least you have some idea where you are!" She was legitimately concerned, since the tunnel maps were so incomplete. Some idea would be better than none, however.

Alek dipped his head when she scolded him. "I forgot to grab it when we left my room," he replied. "I was in a hurry, and excited. We probably would've been late if we hadn't followed those men with the torch. We didn't get close enough to see them, but they led us to a secret entrance to the armory." He kicked his feet on the floor as he spoke, knowing he was in trouble. He'd have to apologize to Klara later for getting her in trouble as well.

Everyone was silent. Alek looked up, and saw his father and uncles looking at one another in confusion. Finally, his Uncle Aksel turned and locked eyes with him. "Alek, did you say secret entrance to the armory?" he asked. When Alek nodded, his uncle shook his head. "There is no secret entrance to the armory. It's in a corner of a building, and sits between a storage room and the Armorer's quarters. It's not possible."

"But we did!" Klara jumped to her feet, coming to her cousin's defense. "We came out between a rack of helmets and a rack of spears! One of the Armorer's assistants saw us leave!" she exclaimed. "You have to believe us! We aren't making this up!"

The adults at the table looked at one another, then at the children. Alek's father spoke first. "Alek, Klara, I want you to take me to the spot you entered the armory through. Aksel, come with us." With that, the four of them rose and left the dining room, leaving their dinner behind. Everyone else watched them go, their emotions and imaginations running wild.

* * *

Nik and Aksel studied the floor and wall where the children said they entered the armory. Sure enough, their dirty footprints came out of the wall; one of Klara's was even partially formed, cut off by the wall itself. The only problem was, that wall was shared with the storage closet, and there was no evidence of a secret entrance to that, either.

"What do you make of this, Aksel?" Nik asked his brother. "The kids even said the wall on the other side isn't what they saw when they came through. And this wall isn't thick enough to have a secret passageway," he commented, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's barely a handspan wide."

Aksel shook his head. "I have no idea, Nik. They obviously walked through here. And there are no marks on the wall, and their footprints only go out." The look on his face was one of utter confusion. "There are armories in our kingdom with secret entrances, but not this one. We grew up here; if there had been one, we would've found it years ago."

"But I swear, we came through a passageway!" Alek repeated from where he stood behind the two adults. "The two men disappeared, and we came to a stone wall. I pushed on a small section at the bottom, and the wall opened up. Then we were in the armory." His eyes pleaded with the men to believe him, and he started to tear up.

Nik stood and frowned, running a hand through his dark blonde hair. None of this made sense. The armorer's assistant had confirmed that he'd seen the kids leave the armory, but hadn't seen anyone else come or go. And the marks on the floor confirmed that they'd entered through this wall. But how? And who were the two men? He was growing concerned; there could be an unwanted intruder in the castle, and that could be a threat to his family.

He turned to the children and knelt. "Alright, I need to make a request of the two of you. Please stay out of the tunnels for a while, unless one of us adults are with you. I don't know what's going on here, but I don't want you two exploring until we figure it out. Those two men you saw may have been dangerous, since no one else can say they actually saw them. Promise you'll stay out of there?" he asked the two of them, his expression very serious.

Klara and Alek both nodded. "Okay, papa," Alek replied. "We'll stay out of there." It was disheartening; they were being asked to give up something they loved to do.

Nik hugged them both. "You kids mean the world to us all, and we would hate to lose any of you." He rose then, and placed a hand on their shoulders. "And when we do let you go back down there, take some parchment and something to write with; if you're going to run amuck, at least try to improve our maps." He smiled warmly at them, hoping they would be more responsible in the future.

With that, they all left the armory and headed to the large family room adjacent to the dining room. Everyone else had already gathered to enjoy an evening together as a family.

* * *

Nik slept fitfully again that night. He dreamt repeatedly of a large stone monster rising from the ground, roaring and crushing everything in its path. Once again, he didn't have Frostbite in his dream. After waking at least six times from the dream, every time drenched in sweat, he decided not to sleep any more that night. Instead he laid next to Elsa in the predawn light, his mind replaying what he could remember of the dream over and over. When the sun rose, he sought out his brothers for some sparring.

He hated those dreams, and after twelve years hadn't found a way to rid himself of them; sparring with his brothers only distracted him from them for a while. He did know they were becoming more and more vivid as time went on. When he started telling Elsa about them again, she'd pointed out that the wall hangings were always askew on nights he had the dreams, and that sometimes objects around their room had moved. They both thought the two were connected, but weren't sure how.

He'd considered going to Granpabbie again about the dreams, but decided against it. He honestly wasn't sure he wanted to know what they meant. They felt foreboding; at some point in his future, he knew he would face this giant grey monster. He just wasn't sure if it would be a friend or a threat. He was even more afraid that HE would become the monster.

* * *

"High Captain!" the lookout shouted down from the crow's nest. "Ship off to starboard! Looks to be a British warship!" He held his arm out, and Orek turned to look where the man pointed.

He scanned the horizon briefly, and made out the outline of a ship. When he lifted his spyglass, he confirmed what the lookout had suggested; it was definitely a British warship, though not a very big one. "Curse those Brits and their patrols," he muttered to himself. Then he shrugged. "Well, another ship for the fleet."

As Orek turned toward his first mate, he began issuing orders. "Ready the cannons, and prepare a boarding party. We're taking that ship." The man saluted and ran off to spread the High Captains orders, and Orek turned to the command deck behind him.

Calling on the power of his Shadow Ring, as he'd come to call it, he summoned two dozen shadow warriors. When they solidified, he addressed them. "Board that ship with the others, and mark as many as possible," he commanded. "I will need more sailors to operate that ship."

The warriors made no sound, but simply raised their jagged swords in salute, then marched down to the main deck to wait.

The battle was short; Orek's shadow warriors marked over half the British crew, and with each mark he made the men turn on their old shipmates. When it was over, he crossed to the ship and inspected it. "This is a fine ship. I have to give it to the Brits, they can build better than most," he commented. "Raise sails. We make for the Island immediately." Then he crossed back to the _Rose_ and settled in for the voyage.

As he sat at his desk, his feet propped up, he thought on the day's events. 'This was very successful,' he mused. Then his thoughts darkened. 'But I'm still not ready to return home. Perhaps one day.' Then he smiled. 'Yes, one day, Nikolaus, we will meet again. And you will suffer.'

* * *

**Author's note: Well, Nik and his family appear to have someone lurking in the passageways under the castle. Who could it be? Are they friend or foe? And what is Orek doing off on his adventures around the world? Stay tuned.**

**Reviews welcomed and encouraged! Also, if you want any updates on some of the other briefly-mentioned characters, let me know. I'll be sure to visit them from time to time.**


	59. We Didn't Listen

A few days later, Alek and Klara were wandering the tunnels again, despite their promise to his father. This time, though, they had their cousins Adam and Adrian with them. He and Klara had talked, and she agreed it might be fun to include them, since they were getting older. For this trip, they'd given the task of map makers to the younger boys, leaving their own hands and eyes free to explore.

The two boys had taken to their duty well enough, and were actually doing a really good job drawing the map. Adam, in particular, seemed excited about it; as Johan's son, he would one day become the Warden of Stonewell, and wanted to know the castle he would rule over better than he did now.

Alek led the way through the tunnels, Klara following behind him, holding a fireball in her hand. Adam and Adrian brought up the rear, with Adrian carrying a torch. They made their way into some tunnels they'd never been in before, and had to stop often; these tunnels weren't on the map, and Adam was trying to draw them to scale. It was difficult work, but the boy had a knack for paperwork.

After a time, they came to a fork in the tunnels. As Alek contemplated which one to take, Adam spoke up. "This can't be right," he muttered. "I must have made a mistake somewhere." Adrian held his torch higher, trying to give Adam a little more light.

Klara turned and looked at the map over Adam's shoulder. "What do you mean, Adam? What's wrong?" Alek stepped over and joined her, a look of concern on his face.

"Well, according to this map I've been working on, and holding my scale correct, we're actually OUTSIDE the castle walls. A long way outside, actually. We're under the Wolfwood," he told them. He shook his head quickly. "This can't be right. I had to have made a mistake." He started going over his scale again, trying to find the mistake he was sure had to be there.

Just then, the ground began to quake. The children all looked around, nervous. Suddenly, the ceiling above them cracked and began to fall, small pebbles at first, then large chunks. "Look out!" Alek yelled, pushing Adam and Adrian back, then grabbing Klara and shoving her forward, tumbling over her. The ceiling continued to collapse until the passage was completely blocked, and the air was filled with dust.

Alek sat up to Find himself in complete darkness. "Klara? Klara, are you okay? Klara?" he rasped out. When she didn't answer, he began to feel around. Eventually, he found her leg, and shook it. She still didn't respond, so he felt his way beside her and made sure she wasn't pinned. Finding that she wasn't, he listened for her breathing. He heard it, but it was weak.

Leaning in close, he felt something wet on her forehead. He pulled his hand back and smelled the liquid, and wrinkled his nose. His cousin was bleeding, and he didn't know how bad.

* * *

Adam and Adrian stood shakily to their feet. Picking up the torch, Adrian walked up to the pile of rock and dirt in front of them. "Alek! Klara!" he shouted. When there was no reply, he turned to Adam, hoping he would know what to do, a worried expression on his face.

Adam looked at him gravely. "Our parents. And theirs. Let's go," Adam said, taking charge of the situation. With that, they turned and ran out of the tunnels, finding their way with his map.

* * *

"Why am I NOT surprised?" Nik muttered, louder than he meant. His brothers and their sons had just come in to he and Elsa's private sitting room and relayed the news. Alek and Klara had taken the two youngsters into the tunnels, despite his warning. Now, a cave-in had them trapped. "Can you get us to the last place you saw them?" he asked his nephews as he stood.

"Yes," Adam replied. "I made a map!" The boy unfolded the parchment in his hands and held it up, showing some excitement and pride in his work despite the dire situation. Nik had to admit, the boy was good; this map was almost as good as any of the official ones, and arguably better since it had more detail.

"Then let's go," he ordered. Looking to Elsa, he added, "If you'll excuse me, _minn elska_, I must go find our son and niece." He let his worry show on his face as well as in his voice.

She rose just as Anna and Kristoff entered the room. "WHEN was someone going to tell me my daughter's missing?" Anna shouted. "They went into the tunnels again, didn't they?" The fiery strawberry blonde was in an uproar over her missing daughter. She whirled on Nik, an accusatory finger wagging in his direction. "I thought you were making sure they stayed out of there?" she ranted.

Elsa went to her sister and grabbed her shoulders gently. "We only just found out, Anna," she told her sister, trying to calm the outraged mother. "We were just about to go look for them. There was a cave-in, and—"

"A cave-in?" Anna shrieked. "A CAVE-IN? She could be hurt, or worse! Why are we just standing here?" She was beginning to become hysterical, so Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and held her, whispering in her ear. His voice calmed her considerably, so whatever he said worked.

"Well, we might as well all go then," Nik stated calmly. "Adam, Adrian, please lead the way." He gestured toward the open door hurriedly.

The entire group followed the two youngsters out of the rooms and toward the tunnels. No one said it, but they all hoped they would find Alek and Klara unhurt, despite their fears to the contrary.

* * *

Alek sat by Klara, holding her head in his lap. The bleeding had stopped, but she was still unconscious. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait. 'They'll come looking soon,' he kept telling himself. He was afraid to let himself think anything else.

Suddenly, he noticed a glow from the far end of the tunnel. He gently moved Klara's head and rose, picking up a rock as he did. He wasn't sure what was coming, but he needed to have something to defend himself. He desperately hoped that, whatever it was, it was friendly.

The glow eventually became a light, then finally a flickering torch. Alek watched as an apparently frail old man approached and stopped a few feet away, then nodded at him. For some reason, Alek felt completely unafraid; this old man wasn't a threat. He offered Alek the torch wordlessly, and Alek dropped his rock took it.

The old man knelt next to Klara and looked her over carefully. In the light, Alek could see the gash on her head. What he hadn't noticed was her arm; it was definitely injured, but how bad he couldn't tell. It might even be broken. The old man scooped her up gently, then looked at Alek. Pointing his head in the direction he'd come, he turned and started walking, a signal for Alek to follow him. Alek obliged, as he certainly couldn't let the man go into the darkness carrying Klara. The passageway widened abruptly, and they walked side by side, silently, for a long time.

They eventually came to a small chamber. There was little in it but a desk and some bookshelves. On those bookshelves were many old tomes, some so old they were labeled with writing he didn't recognize. Alek had never seen such old books, and leaned close to try and read some of the titles. He recognized a few words: history, Kings, wolves, North. None of it made sense.

Alek heard the old man clear his throat, and turned to face him. Indicating a book on the desk, the old man croaked, "Your great grandfather wants you to have that." Alek went to the desk and examined the book carefully. It appeared to be a journal-style book, complete with a lockable band. The key laid next to it.

Glancing over his shoulder at the old man, Alek asked, "What is it?" The old man simply nodded toward the book, so Alek picked up the key and opened it. On the first page were a few lines of handwriting: 'The Personal Journal of Aleksander, Lord of Stonewell, King and Founder of the Northern Alliance.'

Alek whirled to stare at the man. "Where did you get this?" he demanded. "This belongs to my family...even though none of us knew of its existence."

The old man smiled. "It has been waiting for you," he said simply. To Alek's confused expression, he added, "King Aleksander wanted it to pass to the next who would bear his name."

"Who ARE you?" Alek demanded. "And how do you know so much, about my great grandfather and about me?"

"Do not worry about that, Aleksander, son of Nikolaus of Stonewell, and Elsa of Arendelle," he said softly, glancing down at Klara where she rested in his arms. "Your cousin and sister who isn't needs assistance. We must be going. I will take you to a place where they will find you, and there we will part ways." With a nod, the old man turned and walked through another doorway. Alek had no choice but to follow.

When they finally stopped, they were in a small corridor near the one that had caved in. Alek could see the torchlight ahead, and shouted for the others, running down the hall a little way. His mother rounded the corner and ran to him, then swept him up in her arms, crying. "Oh, Alek, we were so worried about you. We've been down here for hours, trying to dig to you two," she told him.

Alek looked up at her and smiled. "We were okay, mama," Alek told her. "Although Klara's hurt. This old man," Alek started, turning around to an empty tunnel, aside from Klara resting against a wall. "Is gone. Where did he go?"

"Alek," his father said from behind him, "there was never anyone in this hallway but you and Klara since we came into it." Noticing the torch and journal, he asked, "Did Klara light that torch before she passed out? And where did you find that book?"

"No. The cave-in knocked her out. The old man brought us the torch," he said simply. "And this," Alek indicated the journal, "is great grandfather's. The old man said King Aleksander wanted me to have it."

"Well, let's talk about this later. Right now, Klara needs help," Nik said as he scooped the girl up and headed back toward the others. "Let's get her to the doctor."

Anna and Kristoff wept with relief when they saw Klara, hurt but alive. They let Nik carry her out of the tunnels and to the infirmary, where the doctor looked over both children to ensure their health. Klara's cuts were superficial, and she'd only bumped her head hard; the doctor assured them she'd be fine in a few days.

* * *

Several days later, Nik and Alek sat in the library, reviewing the journal. They had both read it, cover to cover. It was full of information detailing the daily life and thoughts of their ancestor, the man who founded a large portion of the Kingdom.

"It says here that he wanted to create the Northern Alliance because the people were suffering," Alek commented as he pointed to a particular entry. "He even admits that he didn't really care what the other royals thought, but that he was tired of watching the citizens suffer because of their arrogance."

Nik nodded. "That fits with every story I've ever heard about him. But here's an interesting entry," he said, indicating a rather lengthy entry a few pages later. "This passage details the forging of his sword, the one I now carry, Frostbite. He tells how the molten steel turned blue when the amulet was dropped into it, and it stayed that color when it cooled. There's a LOT of detail about the work that went into it." He smiled as he read a little further, and pointed to one line. "No wonder it's so strong. The steel was folded over a thousand times. Of course, it would have to be strong, to handle the magic."

"You've put a lot of magic through that sword, haven't you, papa?" Alek asked. When Nik nodded, the boy continued, "So my great grandfather knew how to make swords. And he made that one to make his own earth powers stronger, so he could stop the wars." He frowned then, thinking hard. "But some of these entries don't make any sense. He keeps trying to describe some kind of feeling, but I don't get it."

Again, Nik nodded. "Perhaps someday we'll figure out what he meant in those passages. This journal must be preserved, Alek," he told his son, cradling the old leather bound book. "It needs to be passed down through the family. It's an important part of our kingdom's history, just like Frostbite. See here, it even tells how he asked for, and received help from, Arendelle, even though they were far away and didn't need to get involved." His eyes twinkled a bit, and he smiled broadly. "Apparently our families have been involved with one another before." Glancing over at Alek, he had a thought. "It's almost as though your mother and I were meant to meet."

The two of them continued talking about it for a long time, deep into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa rose early and dressed for the day, then snuck down to the library. She had a feeling she would find her husband and son there when Nik didn't come to bed, and she was right. She stood in the doorway, smiling as she watched the two of them sleep, sitting side by side on one of the couches. She considered getting them a blanket, but refrained; the library was plenty warm on a day like today.

She turned and strode down the hallway toward the dining room, where breakfast was about to be served. She would have to make sure some was saved for the two of them. They'd bonded even more over that journal; it was something tangible that they could share, something that detailed a very important part of their history, and referenced some of her own.

A thought occurred to her then: her family and Nik's had crossed paths centuries ago in friendship. It was almost as if fate had brought her and Nik together. She smiled to herself, thankful for everything and everyone in her life, and offered a silent prayer that she would always have these wonderful blessings.

* * *

Months later, the new maps of the tunnels Nik had ordered were finished. When he reviewed them, he noticed that several of the passageways from Adam's map simply weren't there. That was odd, since the boy had drawn his own map in great detail. He'd also made sure a few copies of that map went with the surveyors, so they could try to retrace the children's steps.

When he got to the last copy of the map, he felt a strange presence in the room. He looked around quickly and tensed; no one was there, but something told him to flip the map in his hand over. When he did, he saw the writing on the back in tiny manuscript in the upper left corner; it was meant for him, he was sure, because his name was one of three words that he recognized of the ancient language. He grabbed an old schoolbook and translated what was written:

'Do not fear, Nikolaus, son of Andor, descendant of Aleksander. No danger will come to the children of your family in the tunnels again. But I had a promise to keep; your great grandfather wanted your son to have that journal.  
Your friend,'

There was no name written at the bottom. Nik didn't know who wrote this letter, but for some reason he felt relieved. Whoever had written the message wouldn't trouble them again.

* * *

Granpabbie paused on top of a hill and looked back on the great fortress of Stonewell. He smiled softly, knowing he'd kept his promise to his old friend. He truly hadn't meant to wake the man's spirit, but it'd been fortunate; the namesake and the sister who isn't would have been lost for some time had they not led them out of the tunnels. It had also been good to visit with the old spirit, even though it had been difficult to convince him to return to his resting place.

He'd stayed longer than he meant, and the others would be missing him. But he wanted to make sure no one else was lost in the tunnels while they mapped them. And the note he'd left for Nikolaus he hoped was found; they needed to be reassured that the tunnels were safe for the children.

With a last, long look, he turned south once more, making for the Valley. He would need a LONG nap when he returned; centuries old trolls like himself were not meant for long journeys.


	60. An Old Enemy Crashes a Royal Party

The rich old merchant wandered about the house, inspecting every room. "It is a very nice place," he commented with a smile. "I think it will do nicely for my young friend and I. I will take it."

"Very good sir. You may move in immediately, if you'd like. We can discuss payment terms later through my man of business," the seller advised, moving back to the front room. "I'm vacating the city for business purposes; I have no need for the house anymore. I will be leaving tomorrow."

The old man nodded, then turned and looked out the window. "That will be acceptable. Thank you for taking the time to show it to us. I look forward to living here in this beautiful city."

"Indeed," the seller said with a bow. "Arendelle is one of the most beautiful cities in the kingdom, or so I've been told. It is said the King himself believes it to be true."

'Indeed he would,' the old man smiled to himself. 'He most certainly would.' To the other man, he smiled broadly as he answered, "I can see why that rumor exists. I hope to come to believe it."

* * *

'Oh yes, this is a very nice place, but not as nice as where we'll be living in just a year,' the old man thought to himself. A loud crash behind him made him turn in anger. "Halvor! I told you to be careful with those things! Some of that is irreplaceable!" he shouted at the boy. "How are you so incapable of simply walking?"

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to. I tripped," Halvor replied meekly. He hated being yelled at, especially when it was an accident. He couldn't help it; his body was changing as he entered his teenage years, and he often tripped on his own feet.

"Bah! You are ridiculously clumsy. I hope you can do what's needed over the next couple months," the old man sneered. "Now clean this up. And be careful!" Halvor bowed deeply and left to find cleaning supplies.

Turning back to the window, he stared at Arendelle castle across the fjord in the fading light. 'A decade and a half ago, you took from me what should have been mine, King Nikolaus,' he remembered angrily. 'Lord Daniel was wrong to have you do that, and I have NOT forgotten. My wife did not live to see this day, but my son and I will, in just a year, take EVERYTHING from you.'

He had left his daughters in good hands. The man thought they were his own children, even if the official records didn't show it; his spell saw to that. Of course, the official records didn't show any of his offspring, or him. He'd arranged for that intentionally, and his eldest daughter would make sure it stayed that way. It was for their own protection; if for some reason he failed, they could live on in anonymity, perhaps to rise against those who defeated him. He smiled, for it was unlikely that he would fail.

Breaking out of his reverie, Magnar smiled at the castle. "Enjoy your stay, Nikolaus. That castle WILL be mine, along with this entire kingdom."

* * *

Granpabbie's dreams had been troubled almost every night for the last year, and this night was no exception. It began when a vile presence entered Arendelle, though despite his efforts he could not locate the source. It had been steadily growing stronger, and it involved the, as of today, fourteen year old Princess, their Kristoff's child. Her powers had been rumored, and it was making her a target; this new threat planned horrible things, with her as a centerpiece. "Beware the sister who isn't. She may be the undoing of you all, or the one that brings you all together," Granpabbie said aloud.

No one was around to hear his warning this time, and he had no way to spread the word.

* * *

Alek walked toward the great hall slowly, dragging his feet. It was his cousin's birthday, so he knew he had to be present. Last year he was glad to be there, but this year he'd rather be anywhere else. They had once been as close as brother and sister, but now their relationship was more like occasional friends. Something had changed in Klara over the winter, something that was closing him out of her life. He had no clue what it was, but he suspected it had to do with his increasingly busy schedule and some of the new friends she'd made.

When his father was his age, he'd been forced to become the King of the Northern Alliance when his own father had been killed. Thankfully the same would not happen to him, because he knew he wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility. His father and mother, also known as the Storm King and the Ice Queen, still ruled Arendelle and the North. This ensured him several more years before he would rule, but it also meant he had to start accompanying them on trips to the territories, sit in on council meetings and court, and generally observe every royal duty his parents performed.

It was BORING. He often found himself drifting off, only to be startled awake by someone's raised voice, or one of his parents poking him. His father tended to jolt him with a small bolt of lightning, nothing harmful, but enough to wake him. His mother, on the other hand, was not adverse to raising ice spikes from the bottom of his chair. THAT was truly uncomfortable. He would much rather be off getting into trouble with Klara, watching her practice using her magic to ensure her control over it. His parents had created a training schedule for her, and her own parents, his Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff, did all they could to make sure she followed it. Still, he knew she had more free time than him.

When he reached the Great Hall, he saw all the party activities going on. There was dancing, food, and games of all sorts. He placed the gift he had brought for his cousin on the gift table. It wasn't much, just a few rare books, as he knew she loved to read. He turned then, hoping to get a chance to talk to her and maybe learn why she had distanced herself from him.

He saw her in the middle of the room, laughing and talking with some of the friends she'd invited from school. One was a boy he didn't care for; his name was Halvor, a highborn merchant's son. He and his aged father had moved to Arendelle last summer and taken up residence across town. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, and he had an air of superiority about him, even in Alek's presence. They had fought several times, with neither one winning. Alek was faster, but even though they were the same height Halvor was much stronger.

Alek steeled himself and strode over to the group, doing his best to look like the humble, noble born boy he was raised to be. He was not about to be kept from wishing his cousin a happy birthday. "Hello, Klara," he said as he entered the group, which fell silent when he broke in. "Happy birthday cousin. I hope it's been a great day for you so far?"

Halvor stepped partially in front of Klara, coming between the two of them before she could speak. "What do you want, Boy King?" That was his favorite insult to Alek, something he knew always got under his skin. He hated being reminded of that barrier between himself and others.

Alek stood his ground as best he could. "I'm here to celebrate a family member's birthday, Halvor. Let's not spoil her day with another fight." He hoped Klara would take his actions as wanting to remain close, instead of drifting apart.

"Thank you, Alek," she said, pushing Halvor aside. "I'm glad you could make it. Perhaps we can catch up soon." Klara smiled sweetly at her cousin, though she wasn't sure how truthful she was being.

Alek nodded and moved away, feeling that wall spring up between him and her again. He wandered over to watch some of the games, not really in the mood to join in. He had been afraid of her reaction, and he was saddened to see he'd been right.

* * *

Klara watched Alek walk away. Deep down she had a pang of guilt for the way she had handled that. She almost went after him, but she also wanted to hang out with her friends. She enjoyed their company, since Alek was always gone with her Uncle Nik or Aunt Elsa, it seemed. It saddened her, but she knew he would be King someday, and he had to learn to be a good one.

"Can you believe that kid is going to be our King someday?" Halvor started. "He doesn't have any magic like his parents, and he is so small. I think even you could beat him up, Klara," he laughed as he moved closer to the Princess. "I don't think anyone would say anything if they gave the throne to you instead. I've been saying that for a while. A kingdom should always have a powerful ruler."

She smiled at that, because she didn't know what else to do. She knew Halvor was right, that she could protect the kingdom better than Alek because she had her fire magic. But he was family and heir, so she tried to avoid talking about it. She was a little uncomfortable with how close Halvor had gotten, and decided to change the subject to put a little distance between them. "Who wants to go play some of the games?" she asked, heading toward one of the party games. The whole group followed her.

The rest of her birthday went well. She enjoyed the attention, since it didn't center on her fire powers. She was very confident in her control of those powers anyway, but it was still nice to be noticed as a person instead of a magical being.

Even her parents were often awkward around her, having no powers themselves. If she didn't have her father's eyes and hair, or her mother's round face, she would have thought that she and Alek had been switched as babies.

She banished those thoughts for the rest of her birthday. It was her day, and she was darn well going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter may raise some questions, and I'll try to answer a few now. Between the beginning of the chapter and Granpabbie's little warning, a year has passed. And as we can see, the relationship between Alek and Klara has gone south since we last saw them. In upcoming chapters, we will find out why.**


	61. Plots and Counterplots

The finale of the Princess' birthday party had been incredible, Halvor thought to himself as he walked home through the city. The fireworks display had been awesome, and the castle always had excellent food and drink. He still couldn't believe that Alek would be King, while Klara was just going to be another throne-less royal. He liked her a lot, but knew she was capable of so much more. He just had to get her to see it. He also had to do his father's bidding, which currently coincided with his own desires.

When he arrived home, the old man sat at the table in the dining room, going over some old books. "How was the party, son?" his father asked slowly, not looking up.

"It was fine," Halvor said shortly. That was just like his father; he never truly paid attention to him anymore. "I'm going to bed." He began heading toward the stairs that would take him to the bedrooms. He didn't get very far.

"Stop right there!" the old man rose, turning to him. Halvor stopped and hesitated, then slowly turned around. "Remember your manners, boy! I have not raised you to be a heathen. Now answer me properly," his father commanded.

Halvor bowed his head and spoke softly. "The party was fun, _father_," he stressed the last word. "But I'm tired. May I be excused to go to bed?"

"That's better. But no, you may not. We have things to discuss," the old man motioned to the table and the books spread out on it. "And you have some more studying to do, if our plans are ever to reach fruition. You're moving too slowly. She should be under our control by now."

Halvor slunk over to the table, plopped down in a chair, and turned one of the books towards himself. He began to read over the ancient spells, trying to learn where he could improve the spells he and his father were weaving. He didn't really enjoy this; he would rather get her to come to him because she genuinely _liked_ him.

"So, has she at least given in to your point of view yet?" the old man asked pointedly. "She should have by now." He glared at his son, the disappointment clear in his eyes.

Halvor shook his head. "No, not yet. She's resisting, at least in public. When we're alone she agrees with me, but refuses to take any action against her family. I believe her uncle's Northern influence is holding me up there," the boy surmised. He refused to look up, for fear that his eyes might betray his feelings.

The old man nodded in agreement. "Yes, most of the North still holds to an old code of family and honor above all else. King Nikolaus brought that down here to Arendelle and her territories with him. However, there are things we can do to counteract such a deep-rooted thought," he said as he indicated a particular incantation written in another book. "This one here should break down that last barrier. However, make sure to only use it when all else is ready. We cannot have the King and Queen realizing our plans until it's too late. King Nikolaus is a dangerous man, especially with that talisman of his, but he wouldn't raise a hand against his family."

"I understand," Halvor nodded. "I will learn this one as well then. Is there anything more, or may I now be excused?" The old man turned toward the kitchen and gestured absently toward the back of the house, releasing him for the evening.

* * *

Halvor closed the door to his room and sat at his desk. He held his head in his hands, weary from the day, yet trying to remember the spell he'd just seen. Before it faded from his memory completely, he pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote it down. 'I'll check it in the morning,' he thought to himself.

As he prepared for bed, he thought back on all the plans the old sorcerer and he had made. As the apprentice and the one who was the proper age to get close to the young Princess, he was forced to be the one to have to apply all the spells to make the plans work. It was difficult, making sure he wasn't caught by anyone as he whispered the incantations, shaped the spells and applied them as needed.

There was more, however. He could never admit this to anyone, least of all his father and master. He couldn't even write to his sisters for advice; they were in hiding for their own protection. But as he'd gotten close to Klara, he found that he was attracted to more than just her strength. She was a very lovely girl, and he found her witty and smart, too. He almost thought he might be in love with her. He was at the very least infatuated with her.

He just hoped that, after everything was over, she might still like him enough to want to be with him. He still wanted to rule, but he'd prefer it to be with her. He would take necessary steps to make sure he did. He would also have to find a way to eliminate his father, or his desire to be with her could never become reality.

* * *

She wandered the halls of the castle in Halvland, bored and lonely. Her bright red hair fluttered as she walked, and her coal black eyes saw everything, what little there was to see in this bleak place. Her real father had explained it all, but she still hated it. Even her older sister got to be somewhere else, since she'd married the moron from Hartlande. Instead, she was left in this lonely, nearly empty place. Her false father was becoming so old and decrepit that he could barely make it from his bedchamber to the dining hall without assistance; some days he couldn't accomplish that much.

She hated this place, and she resented it. She resented her sister for getting out of here. She resented her father and brother for leaving her here. They had promised to return for her, but they still hadn't come. There had been no news of any attempts on the King and Queen, either, meaning that either her father had failed, or he simply hadn't acted on his plans yet.

Finally she exited the building and stood on the parapets, looking out into the mountainous terrain that made up most of the territory of Halvland. The cool evening air surrounded her, and she smiled to herself. She was stronger than her siblings, and smarter than her father. She already had some contingency plans ready for when she came of age. If her father failed, then she would rise and become the Queen of this kingdom. She would need the Crown Prince to get there, but she wouldn't need him after that. And she certainly wouldn't face the Storm King and Ice Queen at the same time.

If her father succeeded, though, she would still rule. She would have to murder her own father, sister, and brother to do it, a thought that would have horrified a softer soul. Her black eyes twinkled in the fading light; for leaving her behind, her father deserved much worse than death, and she was fine with giving it to him.

* * *

Alek hadn't been up to the mountain lakes in several years, so when he asked his father and uncle if he could tag along on the next trip, they agreed. He'd grabbed all his gear and stood waiting by his horse when Kristoff came in to get Sven. Sven's age was starting to show, having lived much longer than any other reindeer, but he was still fiercely loyal and stout, and never missed a trip with Kristoff to the mountains; it was speculated that being around so much magic or even a spell of the trolls had granted the reindeer an extended life span. No one knew for sure, but it was evident that Sven had not lost much of his youthfulness yet, other than in his appearance. They mounted up and rode out at a light trot.

The trip to the lakes had been uneventful. It was a bright spring day, and until they climbed far above the sea, it was warm. As they rode, they bantered back and forth. If he wasn't heir to the throne, Alek would have loved to follow in his uncle's footsteps. The freedom of wandering the woods really did appeal to him. What fun it would be to live in the wilderness, no one to answer to, no one depending on you, the ultimate in freedom.

Still, he thought that if he understood what his subjects and staff did for a living on a daily basis, he could empathize with them more readily when they came to present any issues to him. In the last week he'd worked in the kitchens, the stables, and rode patrols with the city guards. He'd done much more in the last month. His father had smiled approvingly when informed of his plan, telling him that a good ruler must never assume he is above his subjects, but rather understand that he lives for them and to protect them.

On their return trip, his uncle stopped at a seldom used trail that ran back to some ruins. Alek remembered it from an old map he'd found in the castle library, the Valley of the Living Rock or something like that. He looked up at his uncle, who seemed to be considering taking that trail. "What's back there, uncle?" he asked quietly.

Kristoff looked at him and smiled. "A huge portion of my past. My family lives back in there. It's been a few months since I visited, and we haven't taken Klara since she was three. They're a bit...unusual, but if you'd like to meet them, we can go," he finished, leaving the choice to Alek.

Alek thought for a moment, then answered with a nod, "Sure. I don't have much waiting for me to do back in Arendelle, and I'm sure Klara will be busy with her friends anyway. I'd love to meet your family, Uncle Kristoff." Together, he and his uncle turned and spurred their mounts toward the ruins.

"So, what's going on between you and Klara, Alek?" his uncle asked as they headed down the trail. "Growing up you two were nearly inseparable. Now, you two barely acknowledge one another. I've noticed she has even been acting differently around your aunt and me. She won't tell me what's going on, so I'm hoping you will." Kristoff glanced over at him, hoping for some kind of answer.

Alek shook his head with a frown. "I wish I knew, Uncle Kristoff. I miss hanging out with her, but she seems so cold to me all the time. I can only guess that, with my busier schedule and her new friends, we're just growing apart."

With those words, they reached the edge of the circle of ruins dotted with steam vents. As the two of them dismounted and walked to the center, Alek looked around, wondering where his uncle's adoptive family lived.

"Well, here we are. Meet my family, Alek. Hey guys, I'm back!" he shouted, turning about the circle, arms outstretched.

For a brief moment, Alek stared at his uncle, suddenly wondering if he was a little bit crazy. A rumble in the ground told him otherwise. He looked around to see the boulders around him begin to shake and roll toward them. He stepped back, bumping into his uncle, and stood in shock as the rock trolls stopped and stood in a circle around them, shouting their greetings to Kristoff. A small section of them parted, and one other boulder rolled up, standing into an obviously older rock troll. "Kristoff," the old troll croaked, "it is good to see you. What brings you out this evening?"

"Granpabbie, how are you? I've just come to visit, since I've been away for several months. But I'd also like you to meet my nephew, Aleksander. He's Nikolaus and Elsa's son," Kristoff told the old troll, indicating Alek.

Granpabbie shuffled past his uncle and stopped in front of him. Alek knelt, bringing himself down closer to the old troll. "Ah, yes, I remember those two. Excellent rulers, and excellent people. We have heard much about you, Aleksander. May I?" the old troll asked, holding out his hands, gesturing that he would like to examine Alek's.

Silently, Alek held out his hands. They trembled slightly, as he was somewhat afraid of Granpabbie's interest in him, and what he might learn. The old troll gently took the boy's hands and studied them carefully. "Hmmm, very interesting," Granpabbie said after a moment. "You are the son of two people who possess great magic, yet you display none yourself?" Alek shook his head, amazed at what the old troll had seen just from examining his hands.

"This is very interesting, Aleksander. You see, as I explained to your father years ago, magic tends to be hereditary, and almost always passes down through those who display it, sometimes skipping a few generations if the blood thins. In rare cases, the power doesn't present itself until a child is a toddler, but I have never heard of natural magic asserting itself later than that. Since both your mother and father have powers, you had a greater chance of possessing some magic as well. It comes as a surprise that your cousin would have developed some instead," Granpabbie explained. Alek thought he might say more, but he didn't.

Alek sat on the ground in front of the old troll, much more at ease as he spoke. "I've never displayed any sign of powers," he began, "and after hearing, reading, and experiencing some what my parents went through, I'm not sure I'd want any if I did. Klara and I used to be like brother and sister, doing almost everything together, standing beside one another even if we'd just fought. In the last year, however, that relationship has soured. We rarely talk, much less see one another. She's always with her friends while I'm always busy learning about royal responsibilities."

Granpabbie thought for a moment, then nodded. "Aleksander, listen to me. It is understandable for children to change their relationships as they grow older, particularly cousins. However, I will give you a riddle that I have heard for many years. You may have even read it. 'Beware the sister who isn't. She can be your worst enemy, or your greatest friend.' I believe this applies to you and your cousin. Do all you can to keep your relationship with her friendly and open. If you do, she will stand beside you much like your uncles have stood beside your father all these years."

"I will," Alek promised. He very much hoped he could keep that promise.

He and his uncle stayed for a while longer before heading back to Arendelle. His mind was occupied with ways he could patch things up with his cousin, but he was more at peace than he had been that morning.

On the ride back home he began to hatch a plan, a way to break through the wall that had been built between the two of them. He just hoped it would work.

* * *

Granpabbie watched them leave, and muttered to himself. "I certainly hope you can bring her back from this edge, Aleksander. If you cannot, we may all be in grave danger. The prophesy did not include any place for a cousin; she could easily undo all that we have worked and hoped for."


	62. Fire is a Dangerous Thing

Alek entered the library, looking around at the empty tables. He'd invited Klara to meet him here because he thought she might be willing to actually listen to him and talk with him about the distance between them. She loved books, and he hoped that being around so many might break through whatever was holding her. She was the sister he never had, and he didn't want this throne thing to come between them. He desperately hoped that was all this was, though he was becoming less sure as the days passed.

He was just getting into a book when he heard the scuff on the floor. He looked up and met Klara's glossed-over gaze, and set the book on the table, smiling at her. She came over to the table, her face a mask to him. "What is it, Alek?" she demanded coldly.

The smile left his face. 'More evidence that this is more than just being the heir,' Alek thought to himself. He was suddenly unsure if this meeting place was such a good idea, because if she lashed out, the books here wouldn't be so easy to put out, and centuries of literature would be lost. "I just want to talk, Klara," he began slowly, hoping to keep her calm. "You know, like we used to do? As cousins?" He gestured to the bench beside him, hoping she might sit.

She moved around the table and sat, keeping her eyes on him, her glazed brown eyes seeming almost like they were burning into him. He squirmed. "Alright. Talk then," she said impassively.

Alek could almost feel something, a buzzing in the back of his mind; he wasn't sure what it was, but it definitely didn't feel good. "Well," he began, floundering a bit, "I thought maybe we could catch up, let each other know what we've been up to. I'll start. Mother and father have been teaching me a lot about becoming King. I feel like I've learned so much, but sometimes it gets boring. I'm not sure how the two of them deal with it every day."

That got a smirk out of Klara. "Is my dear cousin saying he doesn't want to be King?" she almost sneered. "That's okay, I'm sure there are others who do. You could refuse it, you know." The look in her glazed eyes made him wonder if she was serious, or if she even knew what she was saying.

"No, not at all. It's just that I know I'm not ready. I hope to be, though," he countered. "Besides, even if I didn't want it, there's a long line of heirs after me. You know that tradition has the crown passing down in a patriarchal fashion. So if something happened to me, it would pass to Uncle Johan, Uncle Aksel, their kids, then your parents, then you. Arendelle's crown passing to mother was circumstantial, as there was no male heir." He looked up at her then. "So, Klara, what about yourself? How have you been? What have you been doing?"

She sat and stared at him for a moment, almost not seeing him. Then she blinked, and he swore her eyes looked somehow different, clearer even. "I've been good, Alek. Uncle Nik says I have a good grasp on my magic, and Aunt Elsa says that she wishes she'd had my control when she was our age." She paused, then went on, "It's too bad you're always so busy. You'd like some of my new friends. I mean I know you don't like Halvor, but the rest you probably would," she stopped, frowning deeply. "I really wish you two could get along. He isn't so bad under his bully attitude."

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been around as much, Klara. I really do miss hanging out with my cousin." He looked into her eyes again, seeing the light he remembered. "We should try to do more together. Maybe you can travel with father and I to Stonewell this next week. Mother will be coming too." He put on a hopeful face, wanting to believe he'd gotten through to her.

She sat and thought for a few minutes, looking like she might agree. Suddenly she shook her head. "No, I can't. I've got some things I need to take care of." She rose then, and backed away from the table. "I'll see you around, cousin," she said, her eyes starting to glaze again. He noticed the tear at the corner of her eye as she turned and hurried out of the library.

He sat at the table for a while, his book forgotten. For a few minutes, he'd seen his cousin again, the girl who was almost his sister. But then she was gone again, replaced by that glazed stare. He wondered what was going on with her, but he didn't know who to talk to. His aunt and uncle wouldn't know, because his uncle had already told him as much. And he doubted she would talk to his own parents. No, whatever was going on, he would have to figure out on his own.

* * *

Klara ran to her room, the tears slowly running down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't be crying, because she hadn't said or done anything wrong. But somehow she knew they were going to end up on different sides of a battle, and Alek would end up losing if she let him too close. She had to protect him from whatever it was, even if it meant pushing him away.

She opened her door quickly, intending to slam it shut and throw herself on the bed. What she saw in front of her when she entered brought her to a halt. Inside, Halvor stood, an almost sinister smile on his face. "Hello, Klara. I hope you don't mind, but I came in your window. Please, come in and close the door. We have much to discuss about the near future." He gestured to her bed, where he'd moved her desk chair to.

She suddenly felt like she had no choice. Her mind didn't feel like her own; it was clouded, like she was fighting her way through a fog and couldn't find her way out. Slowly, she stepped into the room and closed the door quietly. Something was telling her, whispering in her mind, that she didn't want him found inside the castle.

"Very good. The spells are working quite well, though not as strong as I'd hoped. Ah well, a little work and nothing will overcome them," Halvor commented, smiling as he raised his hands, about to cast another spell.

"What is it you want me to do, Halvor?" Klara asked in an almost monotone voice that didn't sound quite like her own. As the compulsion spell strengthened, she began losing more control of herself. It felt like her own consciousness was shutting down.

"Why, my dear, I want you to take what is yours. I want you to take the throne," he smiled, the sinister look in his eyes giving some of his plans away.

She stood still, trying to think of why that was a bad idea. She vaguely remembered talking to Alek about this recently. But nothing came to her; thinking had become increasingly difficult. Instead, she nodded, and Halvor began working to cast the rest of the compulsion spell.

* * *

A few weeks later, Nik and Elsa rode along the trails, making their way back from the western territories. They'd ridden ahead of the column for a while, wanting some time to be alone. They didn't get much unless they made some, it seemed. So they took this opportunity to just ride side by side and talk.

"This is nice, Nik. It reminds me of years ago, when Alek was just a baby. Things just seemed so much simpler then," she commented. Her mind wandered back over the years, remembering all they'd been through in the last fifteen years. "Even before the war with Hans, things didn't seem as hard as they are now, despite coping with the fallout of my coronation."

Nik agreed. "Yes. I remember those times. Sometimes it's hard to believe it's been so long." He paused for a moment as another thought crossed his mind. "I just wish Alek and Klara were getting along better. They used to be as close as, well, you and Anna. In the last couple months, really since her birthday, he's thrown himself into learning about ruling, when he wasn't all that interested before," he frowned, concern for his son and niece plain on his face. "I'm afraid he's trying to run from some emotions. I don't know for sure what's going on between them, but perhaps we should get involved."

"I can talk to Anna about it when we get home this evening," Elsa offered, glancing over at him. "I doubt it has escaped her notice. But it does worry me as well. I hope it's just the two of them growing up."

"Let's hope Anna has some answers. I would hate to see a rift form in our family," he replied. "Family is everything. I would sacrifice anything, including my honor and my life, to save you all." He glanced over at her, and he saw her slight nod, a silent acknowledgement.

They rode on, lightening their mood by talking of other things, reminiscing about the past, their time together, and all the strange and wonderful things the children had done over the years. At the rate they were traveling, they would be home in time for a late dinner.

* * *

Over dinner that evening, Nik, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna talked and laughed for a while. Nik and Elsa told of the events in the western territories. The Lord and Lady's children of one territory had put on a small play for them, and it'd been quite delightful. They'd reenacted parts of King Arthur's reign, with a very humorous twist.

When the laughter subsided, Kristoff spoke up. "Elsa, the mountain lakes seem a bit warmer than normal for this time of year. The ice is thinning, and I'm not sure it'll support the weight of the harvesters much longer, or the trade through the rest of the summer. Can you offer us some help?" he pleaded. He was looking out both for the safety of his men as well as the overall trade itself.

Elsa nodded. "I'm sure I can send along a spell to keep it cold on your next trip, Kristoff. We'll make sure your men are safe, and that the trade stays strong," she replied with a smile. "I know how important those men are, both to the trade and our kingdom."

At the far end of the table, Alek and Klara were unusually silent. Nik noticed that Klara hadn't touched her dinner, and Alek had eaten little more. He thought about asking what was wrong, but decided against it. Elsa had mentioned something to Anna, who was concerned but pretty certain it just had to do with growing up. So Nik shrugged it off, resigned to wait until one of them came to him.

Seconds later, he wished he hadn't.

Suddenly, Klara looked up to the ceiling and screamed. The candles in the room began shooting large flames, and the entire chandelier above them caught fire. Nik and Kristoff leapt up to shield their wives, and Alek jumped away from the table and Klara. She spun around, unleashing a blast of flames everywhere. Elsa managed to throw a wall of ice between Alek and Klara, shielding him, while Nik created a funnel of wind that sucked the flames away from the rest of them and out through the fireplace before anyone was hurt.

Klara looked around, and Nik noticed that her eyes appeared somewhat glazed. She locked eyes with each of them in turn, muttered something in a language none of them recognized, then bolted from the room. Kristoff and Anna ran after her, shouting for her to stop. Nik helped Elsa to her feet, and they both went to check on Alek, who sat huddled in the corner, tears on his cheeks.

"What was that about?" Nik asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. He looked around, noting the scorch marks on the walls and the damaged chandelier. "She hasn't had an outburst like that since she was a small child. That was either completely uncontrolled...or intentional."

Elsa looked up at him from where she knelt next to Alek, holding her son; he was shaken, but not hurt. "You don't think it was intentional, do you? That she would want to hurt any of us?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice. "Nik, she's been like our other child for fourteen years, and we've both mentored her with her powers. I can't believe she would lash out to hurt us on purpose."

Nik looked out the door, then knelt and met Elsa's gaze. The swirling gold flecks in his eyes betrayed his calm face. "If she did do it on purpose, she might not even realize what she's doing. Her eyes looked strange, almost glassy, when she released her magic. She could be under some kind of spell. We have to find out." His face hardened before he spoke again. "And I mean we, you and I. We're the only ones powerful or even capable enough to stand against a wild outburst like that."

She nodded and stood, pulling Alek with her. "Then let's go. Alek, please go to—"

"No!" he shouted, interrupting her. "She's my cousin. I know she could hurt me, but I can't just stay here. I'm coming with you, whether you want me to or not." When Nik started to speak, he interrupted again, "Don't even try to lock me up here. I'll just sneak out to look for her."

Nik frowned, having felt the room shake slightly when his son shouted. Klara must have unleashed more magic as she ran from the castle. He saw his son's fear just beneath the surface, concealed by concern for his cousin. He looked to Elsa, who just shrugged, knowing that this stubborn streak came from him. Finally he nodded and looked at his son. "Alright, you'll come. But should you encounter her, and she attempts to use magic, you are NOT to stand and fight. No argument. Son, you have no shields against a magical outburst. The best you can do is to run and find cover. Try to find us. Do you understand?" When Alek nodded, he continued. "Alright then. Let's get going." Nik took Elsa by the hand and strode from the room, grabbing Frostbite on the way. He glanced down at the sword in its scabbard, and somehow felt it would be needed today, and maybe not just for its magic capabilities. They headed for the stables, where they found Anna and Kristoff preparing to ride as well.

"Anna, are you sure you want to go after her too?" Elsa asked her sister. She moved over and rested a hand on the strawberry blonde's arm. "Remember what happened when you came after me? And when Klara was a toddler? You've been struck by uncontrolled magic so many times, are you sure you could survive it again?"

Anna shook her head, then stared at her sister. "It doesn't really matter if I can or not. Klara's my daughter, my own flesh and blood. I have to go look for her, and help her in any way I can." Kristoff stood beside her, his silence speaking volumes. The expression on his face showed his worry for his daughter.

"Let us give you all this then," Nik said as he approached, and began creating three spells and tying one each to Anna, Kristoff, and Alek. Elsa saw what he was doing, and did the same with three ice spells. "These are protection spells. They're each only good once, but if her power touches you, they'll react to keep you safe. It should keep her off balance enough for you to escape."

With that, they all mounted and headed out of the castle and towards the mountains. Two guards also rode with Alek for his protection. They broke up into three groups once they were outside the city, Nik with Elsa, Kristoff with Anna, and Alek and the guards. The hope was that they would find her soon. No one dared think on what could happen after that.


	63. Chasing Down Fire

"Too soon, you fool!" the old sorcerer yelled at him, slapping him across the face. Halvor took the blow, then stood straight again. "Your compulsion spell went off too soon! She's coming, but the rest are following!" He turned and shook his head, clearing the anger from his thoughts. When he turned back to Halvor, he was calmer. "We will have to work quickly. I need to harness her powers and use them to augment our own. Hopefully we can get back to Arendelle and turn the people against the boy before they return."

Halvor still didn't quite understand how that was going to play out, despite his father telling him repeatedly that they would do it. "How are we to do that, master?" he asked. He hated sounding like an imbecile, but there was little he could do at this point; he needed more details if he were going to be of any help.

"Ah, that will be the beauty. You see, she will 'save' the city from you, subduing you and reforming you. When the people see that she has used her power to save them, something their own King and Queen's son cannot do, they will demand she be named heir over him. The people will want a ruler who can and will protect them from danger using any means necessary. It takes magic to fight magic," his father explained. Halvor shivered; he didn't like the idea of fighting Klara, even if it was an act. "I am returning to the tunnels that lead to the house. Bring her when she arrives. Do NOT delay!"

Halvor nodded and found a spot overlooking the water, settling in to wait. He'd always enjoyed watching the waves crash along the shore, though they hadn't lived by it in a while. Part of always moving to remain hidden was the loss of such privileges. He hadn't been able to just sit and watch the surf in some time.

He didn't have to wait long for Klara. She ran into the clearing, skidding to a stop when she saw him. She panted from running for a moment, then stood straight. "I have come as you ordered, sir," she said hollowly, her eyes not really focusing on anything. "What is your command?"

* * *

Nik and Elsa rode in silence, listening for anything out of place. They both reached with their magic, trying to find any indication on where Klara might have gone. If her power was still running wild, she would have left some trail behind; even a singed leaf could have been her passing by.

"There!" Nik pointed to the ashen colored branch about arms length above the ground. He reached out to touch it, but when his fingers brushed it, it crumbled to a pile of ash on the ground.

"Yes," Elsa whispered, "she's been by here. I'm glad we found her trail before anyone else." The relief was plain on her face. She both hoped that her sister and son would stay safe, and far away from this area.

Nik simply nodded, spurring his horse along the trail at a trot. Elsa followed closely behind, her magic rising to her fingertips. She intended to do all she could to keep her husband safe as well. She just had to figure out how to save her niece from whatever was going on.

* * *

Alek rode ahead of and away from the guards, partly to keep them from seeing how scared he was. When they were out of sight, he stopped and stood tall on his horse, looking around. He caught sight of something, a flash of robes it looked like. He quickly dismounted and tied his horse, then slipped toward where he thought he saw it. Glancing around a tree, he saw an old man duck into a doorway, and heard the click as he locked it behind him. Something about the way the man moved told Alek he didn't want to follow him. However, he DID want to know what the man had been doing.

He moved down the pathway the old man had come along, moving as silently as possible. Alek could hear the surf pounding not far away. As he approached the cliffs, he began to hear voices coming from a clearing ahead. As he got closer, he heard horses crashing through the brush, then whinny as they were reined in, and he paused. He continued forward when he heard his father's voice shouting. He broke into a run when he felt the blast of heat, the gust of wind, and the sudden cold.

* * *

Nik leapt from his horse and over Elsa's, pulling her to the ground with him. The poor beasts took the brunt of the blast, and his wall of wind and debris absorbed the rest. Elsa rose to a crouch quickly, then returned a blast of ice and created a barrier for them to take shelter behind.

Nik felt a brief pang of guilt for not shielding the horses too, but there was little he could do now. Elsa's safety was his primary concern, and he'd had but a fraction of a second to act. That and he needed to concentrate on stopping his niece and this friend of hers. He drew Frostbite, then glanced around the corner of the barrier and watched as Halvor created three projectile-shaped objects and sent them flying at Elsa's ice wall. They hit hard, blowing chunks of ice off the far side, but the wall held.

Nik crouched and turned to Elsa. "I'm going to try to get around them. Maybe we can at least break their concentration, and divide their attention," he thought aloud. She nodded, then rose slightly to send another cold blast at her niece.

He rolled out from behind the wall and started to run. He didn't get very far when a blast of those projectiles hit the earth directly in front of him, knocking him backward, Frostbite torn from his hand and singing as it tumbled through the air. He heard Elsa shout for him, then felt her small hands grab his shoulders. He kicked as best he could to help her pull him to safety. When they were safe behind the barrier again, he tried to sit up, and found he couldn't just yet. His head throbbed painfully, and the world spun every time he rose.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff came to the clearing just as Nik fell. Anna screamed as she watched him fly through the air, his sword flung in another direction. Kristoff shouted at his daughter. "Klara, please! Stop this madness! This isn't you! We're your family!"

Klara turned when she heard them. Her eyes, Anna noticed, were glazed over as if she couldn't even see. She watched as her daughter shook her head, then launched a ring of fire at them. Kristoff pulled her down as the ring landed all around them, effectively trapping them in place. The sorcerer seemed to pay them no mind.

Anna did the only thing she could. She shouted at her daughter, pleading with her to wake up and save her family.

* * *

Alek had seen it all unfold from his cover. His parents were trapped behind a wall of ice, his aunt and uncle inside a ring of fire. He'd stopped at the edge of the clearing, trying to decide if he should just charge in, run, or find another way to save them all.

He crouched in some bushes, watching as his father finally managed to crouch shakily. As he watched another fire blast leave his cousin's hands, he caught a glimpse of steel near himself. Alek crawled to it, grabbing Frostbite by the hilt and pulling it in front of him as he crouched behind a tree. He looked at the nearly blue blade, his eyes wandering to the hilt, where the wolf's head stared at him. The eyes now glowed a very bright red. He thought it odd, but pushed the thought aside quickly. He looked around the tree and watched as both a blast of fire and the magic projectiles crashed into his mother's ice wall, knocking huge chunks of it away. Another impact like that and they would be completely exposed.

He made his decision almost without realizing it. The fear for his own life told him to run, but the fear of his parents getting hurt won out. 'Family before Honor, Family before Life,' he told himself. Alek rose, stepped from cover, and slowly walked out onto the battlefield, Frostbite in his hand. He could feel everyone's eyes lock on him, including Klara's and Halvor's. He hoped his parents would take the chance to rescue his aunt and uncle and escape.

Instead, he heard his mother scream. "Alek! Run! Get out of here!"

* * *

Klara stopped everything, the magic still coursing through her. She watched as the boy strode toward her, knowing she had to do something, to either stop him or go to him. The confusion was beginning to hurt her head, and she could barely think. There was one voice in her head ordering her to attack, to kill them all. Another voice screamed at her to stop, to rein in her power and give up, or turn on the boy next to her.

She clutched her head as this new boy...Alek, that was his name, Alek...continued toward her. Finally she threw her head back and let out a scream that caused him to stop. She looked around herself, the voice commanding her to attack winning out once again. She raised both hands, one toward the ice wall, the other toward the ring of fire. A fireball grew at each palm until they were at full strength, and she released both of them at the same time.

* * *

Alek started to move again when he saw both fireballs leave Klara's palms. Suddenly, the ground quaked beneath his feet, and everything stopped. He glanced around and saw leaves frozen in place, the individual flames of the fireballs as they sat in midair. Then everything began to blur, and he saw movement.

Out of the blur came first one person, then another, then seven. He looked around as they came up to him and stopped, their faces clearing. As he looked at them all, he began to recognize them from paintings in Arendelle and Stonewell. They were all kings and queens long gone. Directly in front of him stood Aleksander, his great grandfather.

"Aleksander, my namesake, you must act. Your sister who isn't will destroy you and everyone you love if you don't." Aleksander said in a hushed tone.

"How?" Alek shouted over the wind that was blowing. "I have nothing that can stand up to her magic, no magic of my own! There's nothing I can do!" He felt the tears begin to slide down his cheeks.

His great grandfather slowly shook his head. "No, Alek, you are wrong. We are the past kings and queens who have had magical abilities. You, too, have your own magic, you have simply never needed it, and so it has remained dormant. You are more than simply named after me. You also have my magic," he explained. "Have you ever had a bad dream, and noticed things in your room moved? Or felt the ground shake when you were angered? You have the ability to control the very ground you walk on. Use that power now. Your family depends on it!"

Then they were gone, and the world snapped back into focus.

* * *

Time still stood still, but Alek could feel something was different, something inside him. He still stood with Frostbite in his hand, the eyes of the wolf gleaming red. He reached out with his thoughts, and found he could feel every rock, every grain of dirt around him. It was a very odd sensation.

He only had a moment to wonder if his parents felt this way before time slowly began to move again. He watched the fireballs begin to move and the wind blew the leaves away. With just a thought, he lifted two large boulders and flung them into the paths of the fireballs. The explosion was immediate, and hunks of smoking rock flew everywhere; the shockwave also blew out the ring of fire around his aunt and uncle. Another thought created shield walls of stone in front of his parents and Anna and Kristoff.

The fight stopped for a moment as he felt all eyes turn to him again. He didn't have time to look around though. Halvor launched another volley of magic projectiles, though he easily deflected them with more rocks. Knowing he couldn't hope to match Halvor and Klara blast for blast, he turned to the earth under their feet. Summoning his magic, he called forth the only help he could think of: a pair of golems, one clay, one stone. They were beings of myths and legends that no living person had actually seen until now.

The clay golem immediately launched itself at Halvor with a roar. Halvor unleashed his magic at it, watching the clay begin to melt and soften. Still it advanced. Klara, standing a few yards away, unleashed a fireball on it and the stone golem. The clay golem sagged and hardened into a clump, its purpose of a distraction served. The stone golem, unaffected by the heat and flame, continued its advance.

While the golems had them distracted, Alek turned his attention to Klara. With a pang of guilt, he raised his hand, shifted the ground under her feet rapidly, and launched her into a nearby tree, disorienting her. She slumped to the ground, dazed. Keeping an eye on her, Alek turned back to Halvor...

And watched as his stone golem slid on some soft mud Halvor had created. It fell and slid past him, coming to a stop a few feet away, both of them near the edge of the cliff. Halvor watched it for a moment before turning his attention to Alek. Alek wasted no time. He drew a line along the ground with Frostbite; as he did, the ground erupted and split open in front of Halvor.

Before he could move, the stone golem reached out and grabbed Halvor in a crushing grip, snapping the bones in his leg. With Halvor disabled, Alek pushed against the now-loose hunk of ground with his mind and watched as the entire edge of the cliff leaned away and fell, taking Halvor and his golem with it. It crashed into the water and rocks several hundred feet below.

He turned then to face his cousin, who had just risen to her feet, another pair of fireballs held in her palms. When the cliff face crashed with a roar, the flames in her hands suddenly went out. As he looked into her eyes, he watched them clear to their ordinary brown once more. She blinked and shook her head, then looked at the destruction around her. She locked eyes with Alek again, then clutched her head and fell to her knees, screaming, until she slumped over unconscious.

* * *

The old man felt the ground shake violently, and leaned against the wall to steady himself. When he felt the magical connection between himself and Halvor, and by extension Klara, sever, he knew the boy had failed. Again.

He smiled to himself, glad he had prepared for this. His back-up plan would still gain him this entire kingdom, even if no one was left in it. He hoped it wouldn't get to that point; he would rather have peasants to rule.

* * *

**Author's note: So Halvor is defeated. But is Klara okay? And what does the old sorcerer have planned? I'll let you all speculate for now. We are nearing the climax of this part of the Saga, though, so hold on tight.**


	64. What I've Done

**Author's note: This chapter was at least partially inspired by Linkin Park's 'What I've Done.' What can I say? I listen to music a lot when I write.**

* * *

Klara wandered in a fog as her memories swirled around her. She saw Halvor in her room, reciting some ancient incantation. That was followed by a hazy image of herself on the throne, an image that quickly imploded on itself. Next came an eruption of flame, then running through the forest. Fighting; ice, fire, and wind. Her mother screaming, her father shouting for her to stop and help. Then, explosions of rock. A large creature pulling Halvor off the cliff.

Everything was so hazy, and she began to fear she would never see clearly again. Finally, she had a clear memory: Alek in front of her, his father's sword raised in his hand, standing tall as she fell, screaming.

* * *

She sat up in her bed, still hearing screams. It took her a moment to realize that they were her own, and another to force herself to stop. She was still panting from the dream when her parents rushed into the room, followed quickly by a doctor. "What happened?" she asked when she saw the fear, concern, and relief on their faces. 'It was all a dream, right?' she asked herself. No light came in the window, but she'd never had a nightmare before.

Her mother pulled her close and held her, weeping. "Oh my baby, my little girl! We were afraid you'd never wake up! Even Granpabbie couldn't tell us for sure what was wrong, just that you were lost in a fog. Thank goodness you're awake!"

'Well, I guess it wasn't a dream, then,' Klara thought as she sat and enjoyed her mother's warmth; it was a few moments before she even thought to say more aloud. "Wait. How long have I been sleeping?" she finally asked. She was afraid of the answer to that question, and all the others she still needed to ask.

Her father was the one who answered. "Almost two weeks, sweetie. That's why we were so scared. When Alek's golem drug that friend of yours off the cliff, you collapsed screaming. We didn't know what had happened," he explained. His face showed the relief that came through in his voice.

That explained parts of her dream, and made some things clearer. "Halvor is dead. He'd put a spell on me, something a master sorcerer had taught him. He...he wanted me to get rid of all of you and claim the throne," she explained slowly and cautiously, unsure if they'd believe her, or how they'd react. "They wanted to rule through me."

Her mother only held her tighter, while her father sat down and held them both. "Don't worry about that now, sweetheart," Anna said quietly. "It's enough that you're safe with us again. We'll deal with the rest of that later."

She let them hold her for a moment before she put her arms around them as well. She still needed to see her aunt and uncle. Klara had no idea what they would do, since she'd almost hurt both of them. As King and Queen, she would deserve time in the dungeon if they wished it, and she would go willingly. Her family was everything, and Halvor had almost forced her to destroy it.

There was one other person she feared to see above all others, but she knew he'd be looking for her. She would have to face Aleksander, and whatever had happened to him. And she would have to do it soon.

* * *

She was still recovering the next morning when her aunt and uncle came to see her. She wasn't sure she was ready, but she sat up straight in her bed and smiled weakly at them. Her mind and memories were still somewhat fuzzy, but she knew she owed them an apology, and much more. "Hello, Aunt Elsa, Uncle Nik. I am so, SO sorry for—" she began.

Elsa held up her hand, a small smile on her face. "Maybe in a bit, Klara," she began. "Right now, let's just be family. How are you feeling?" She sat on the end of the bed, gazing into Klara's brown eyes with her own icy blue ones.

Klara looked away, watching as her uncle moved silently to the window and stared out to the water, Frostbite slung across his back as he usually did when he felt his family was threatened. She teared up as she remembered how she'd unleashed such power against them, then looked back to Elsa. "I'm doing okay. I remember more things clearly now. I don't know how Halvor managed to get his spells on me, but the remnants of them are going away. Now I just have to figure out how to live with the things I've done to those I love. I hope you all can forgive me." The tears flowed more freely down her face as she finished.

Her uncle moved over to her now and sat on the stool by her bed. He took her hand in his own and began slowly, "Klara, as magical beings, we always have things we must come to terms with. Your aunt injured your mother twice, once so badly it almost killed her. Yet through all that, your mother still loves her dearly, and would do anything for her. Both of my brothers have faced death for me, despite the many times my powers caused them injury. I," he paused, apparently remembering something very painful, and giving a visible shudder, "did some things in Damond, years ago before I knew your Aunt, that I deeply regret. I even find myself often wondering if my father would still be alive if he hadn't been injured from a recent practice session with me when he fought off those raiders. To those of us who love you, there is nothing to apologize for. It has all been forgiven."

She smiled at his explanation. It put her mind a bit more at ease, knowing both that they forgave her and that she was unlikely to see the dungeons. "Thank you, Uncle Nik, Aunt Elsa," she whispered as she wiped away tears. She figured now was as good a time as any to ask the next hard question. "Where is Alek? I remember him standing in front of me with your sword, and I vaguely remember him calling on the earth to defend everyone."

Elsa answered her. "Alek spent the first week sitting on that stool, Klara. He never once left your side," she explained. "He believed more than any of us that you would come back, and that you'd be safe. It looks like he was right." She smiled at that, and rested a hand on her niece's.

"But where is he now?" Klara asked again. "I was so hard on him, so mean to him over the last year while I was under Halvor's spells. I need to apologize to him, try to make things right..." she trailed off as the memories of what she had done, and the wall she had built between them, suddenly became even clearer. She almost began to cry.

This time Nik answered. "Klara, he forgave you the first time you yelled at him. He never thought it was really you trying to push him away, and he'll probably tell you the same thing. You must remember, you are his sister who isn't. He will never hold a grudge against you," he explained. "He's out in the yard over at the garrison, practicing. If you're up to it, we'll take you over there. If not, we'll send him here when he's done."

"No," she answered, "I'm ready. Please, take me to see him."

Nik waited outside while Elsa helped her get out of bed and dressed. Then they all walked to the garrison. Klara had never been more scared in her life.

* * *

Blocking spears and javelins flying through the air was easy. They flew slow enough that he could easily intercept them with rocks and stones. Arrows and crossbow bolts, on the other hand, were much harder. He only missed one out of every twenty, but that would be all someone needed to end him. He didn't feel ready to have arrows flying at himself yet.

He'd started the day much worse, stopping only one in ten, so his aim was improving. He still knew he wasn't good enough at this, but he wanted to learn. He HAD to learn. So he'd taken to practicing daily, both at this and other aspects of his magic. He hadn't called another golem, but he had practiced building small structures like walls, opening and closing rifts in stones and boulders, and other things. His powers were quite impressive, but he knew he hadn't explored their true depths.

Another volley had just been launched when he saw motion to his right. He turned, and froze for a moment when he realized who was standing there. He didn't know she was awake.

A few shouts from the yard refocused him, and he launched several rocks into the air. Every rock found and dropped an arrow. With that, he signaled the captain that he was finished, wiped his brow, and strode over to where his parents and Klara stood.

He stopped in front of her, realizing for the first time that he was a few inches taller than her now. He saw her hands shaking slightly at her sides, and looked into her eyes. Her clear, brown eyes, that had tears forming in the corners. He saw the fear and uncertainty in them, and knew it was because of him.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. A tear slid down her cheek as she began to speak. "Alek, I'm—" she began. It was all she managed to say.

He wrapped his arms around her in a crushing sibling embrace, tears sliding down his own cheeks. He wept for a moment before he could find any words. "Klara! Oh my god, Klara, I'm so glad you're back!" The words came out in a rush, his fear of losing his sister who wasn't gone, replaced by pure joy. "I've missed you," he finished.

She put her head on his shoulder and let herself cry as Nik and Elsa slipped away to talk with the captain about Alek's training regimen. After a moment, Klara pulled back and looked at his face again. "Alek, I'm still not strong enough, can we sit and talk?"

He nodded, wiped away a few tears, and lead her to the viewing benches. They sat, her facing the practice field, him facing her. The tears had stopped, but the smile on his face and the light in his eyes weren't going anywhere. "When did you wake up?" he asked. He hoped it hadn't been long, because he'd wanted to be there when she did.

"Last night," she answered quietly. "My mother and father were there when I woke. Oh my god Alek, this has been such a nightmare!" she said as she buried her face in her hands.

He touched her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Klara," he promised her, trying to reassure her. "You're safe. You came back to us. I know it wasn't you shutting me out. I know Halvor was manipulating you. You don't have to apologize or explain anything to me."

She looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "He had me under several spells, Alek," she began. "Some of them were very powerful. I don't even remember everything that's happened in the last year yet; some of it is still coming back to me. I know I said very hurtful things to you, and I know I built a wall between us. I hope I can tear it back down." His smile reassured her, so she continued, "I never even realized how evil he was until his spell was broken. If he'd succeeded, you would all be dead and I would have lived under a spell for the rest of my life. He wanted to put me on the throne and use his magic to control me."

Alek just nodded, letting her talk while she got it out. "It was hard, Klara, watching the distance grow between us. But I never really thought you were doing it. How much of the last few days before you passed out do you remember?" he asked. He wasn't sure what he could fill her in on, but he wanted to help fill any gaps in her memory that he could.

"Not as much as I'd like to," she started. "I vaguely remember sitting at dinner, and trying to set the room on fire. I hope I didn't hurt any of you. I remember finding Halvor in the woods near a cliff edge, and him casting yet another spell on me, I think. The rest is somewhat blurry. I have memories of my parents in a ring of fire, and yours stuck behind a wall of ice that was crumbling faster than Aunt Elsa could rebuild it. And then there's you," she stared at him, not sure how to continue.

"I remember seeing you walk into the clearing carrying Frostbite. Then rocks were flying everywhere, and two great beasts rose out of the ground. One I helped destroy. Then I remember the ground lurching beneath me, and suddenly I was flying through the air. I remember Halvor screaming, then the entire edge of the cliff falling. The very last memory I have is you, standing in front of me with that sword raised, and my own screams. I honestly thought I'd died at your hand." The tears were flowing now, and she couldn't hold them back.

He hugged her again and held her while she cried. "To be honest, Klara, I don't remember much more of it than you. It all happened so fast," he explained. "Right before the rocks started flying, time stopped for me, and I could swear I heard my great grandfather telling me I had dormant powers. When things moved again, I DID have magic. I blocked your fireballs and Halvor's projectiles. I called the golems from the ground." He hesitated before going further, not sure how she would take the rest of what he had to say. "I had to stop you, so I used the ground to throw you. I broke the edge of the cliff loose with my magic, and pushed it into the water."

She sat there for a moment, absorbing what he'd said. He had used his new magic to stop her, then used it to save her life by taking another. She didn't know how she felt about that, and she knew he must be struggling with it as well. So she said the truth. "Thank you, Alek, for saving my life." He tightened his arms around her.

After a moment she pulled away some and looked him up and down, her hands back in her lap. "So, earth magic, huh? That's got to be interesting."

He laughed as he turned back toward the field. "Any magic would be interesting to me, since I didn't know I had any. The voice of my great grandfather said that I'd always had powers, but just never needed them," he explained slowly and thoughtfully. "Maybe it was because I was always around others whose magic could protect me. But several passages in his journal make sense now; he was trying to explain how the magic felt."

She elbowed him quickly. "It's too bad they're only showing up now. It would have made those childhood fights all the more interesting." She laughed as she said the last.

He laughed along with her. "Yeah, instead of just replacing linens and draperies, our parents would have been rebuilding whole castles! We'd have all been out of a home more often than we were in one!" They both laughed hard for a minute.

Suddenly Klara sat up straight, a pained look on her face. "Oh no," she whispered as another repressed memory came back to her.

Alek looked at her, the smile on his face suddenly disappearing, and followed when she jumped up and ran to his parents. "What is it? Klara? What's going on?" He was very worried now, since she wasn't responding.

They slid to a stop in front of Nik and Elsa, interrupting their conversation with the captain of the garrison. "Uncle Nik, Aunt Elsa!" Klara panted out.

"Whoa, slow down, girl," Nik exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"I think I have," she began slowly. "I just remembered something Halvor said to me, something he mentioned several times actually. He kept referencing someone else, saying 'us' whenever he talked about plans. It didn't include me, though at the time I thought it did. But it didn't click until Alek and I were talking. I remembered him saying he was taking me to his master, or father, he called him both. Then you rode up."

"What are you saying, Klara?" Elsa asked, the concern very evident in her voice.

"This isn't over," she told them all. "His master is still out there, and he's coming. He still wants the kingdom, even if he's the only one left in it."


	65. Who is the King of the Mountain?

The old sorcerer sat in front of the hearth, watching the flames dance to and fro. He'd been biding his time, letting his strength build. This would have been easier and faster if that fool Halvor hadn't failed. He couldn't completely fault the boy, for no one knew the Prince had been hiding magic for fourteen years. And from what he learned in recent days, Nikolaus' magic wasn't from a talisman either; no, he hadn't felt it years ago because, like the rest of that accursed family, the King had been BORN with magic.

He threw more salts on the fire, creating more smoke for him to sift through. It had already shown him the events of the battle, and the death of his son. Oh how he wished he could get to both of those kids. Fire AND earth magic? He could reshape the land to one of his liking!

He doubted it would be possible now though. They were all alerted to outside threats, and any attempt at manipulation by magic would be futile. So he would simply have to destroy them all, even if it meant destroying the entire kingdom. Oh, those northern brothers of the King would put up a fight, but without magic they'd be no problem.

No, the real threat was here in Arendelle, and in a few more days he would be ready to strike. Nikolaus and his family would fall, and he would have a kingdom far greater than Damond.

* * *

Magnar had packed for this journey a month ago, and it had taken him the better part of a day to get where he needed to go. It was a small valley east of the harbor, where steam vents kept it impossibly warm. Yes, this would be an excellent place to work his magic. He could cast the spell on himself, then return to Arendelle and unleash his power. He'd make short work of that royal family, then claim the throne for himself.

He lit the pyre he'd prepared months ago, and watched as the flames grew into the night. He began chanting slowly, the ancient words leaving his lips quietly at first. The flames changed from yellow to orange, then red and blue, and finally to an eerie green. As he continued the spell, he moved closer to the fire, watching as the flames opened for him, allowing him to walk into them. When he finished the words, he was completely inside the flames.

"Now, by the powers of darkness, give me the strength and power of the dragon, to defeat my enemies and claim what is mine!" he shouted into the night sky. The flames leapt and swirled about him, licking his skin and hair with their eerie green color. Then with a blast of impossibly hot wind, the flames drew into his body, and he collapsed to his knees, the fire extinguished.

After a few moments, Magnar rose and moved to the water, where he washed the ash from his hands and face. He carefully studied the reflection in the water, and saw the sickly green flames swirling in the eyes that stared back at him. He turned, raising his hands, and shouted for all the world to hear, "I am Magnar, the powerful! All will kneel before me, or die!"

He listened to his words echo off the rocks, then began the long walk back to his townhouse. The cool night air refreshed him, and the power surging inside him granted him the strength to make the journey quickly.

* * *

Magnar woke the next morning to the sounds of the city. He moved to the window and looked out over the city, listening to the sounds of the people, people he would rule by the end of the day, should the city survive. The battle here would be a great one, and when the royal family fell, ALL would bow to him or die.

He smiled and went downstairs to prepare for his assault. He ate little, since his plan would require him to have no extra distractions. Then he settled in to wait, needing the morning to pass. His powers would be greatest in the afternoon, and his chance of failure lessened.

'Yes, enjoy your morning, peasants,' he thought to himself. 'This afternoon, your world will burn in my magic.'

* * *

Nik paced around the room, Frostbite across his back. The look on his face was one of concentration mixed with fear for his entire family. Elsa stood by the table, watching her husband pace. "My love, what do you think we should do?" she asked, not sure if he would answer. He'd said nothing to anyone for almost an hour. None of them had slept well in days, and she wasn't sure Nik had slept at all.

Klara and Alek sat at the table in the room, watching his parents. Anna and Kristoff sat beside them, not sure what they could do against a sorcerer but needing to support their loved ones. "What if this sorcerer comes and unleashes his magic on the city?" Anna asked. "What will happen to all the people?"

That got Nik to stop and turn to them. "If what Klara's told us is true, and I believe it is after dealing with Halvor, then the people will be in grave danger. The city will NOT withstand his magic," he warned. He looked at each of them in turn, then continued, "I believe he's coming for us, specifically those of us with magic. He would know that we are the only things between him and victory, so he'll concentrate on us. The best we can do here is hope to keep the damage concentrated on the castle."

Alek thought for a moment, then spoke. "What if we drew him away from the city?" That drew curious stares from everyone. "What I mean is, he'll look for us, and may even be watching us, hoping we'll split up. What if we left the city and drew him away, where even if we fail, the city will be spared?"

Nik smiled at Elsa. "And he says he isn't ready to lead," he chuckled. To Alek, he continued, "That's an excellent idea, son. Getting him away should be easy enough, since he'll still want to focus on us. But the question is, where would we lead him?"

Klara spoke up. "We could lead him out to sea. Uncle Nik, you could create a storm that would sink his ship, and he could drown," she thought.

Nik considered that for a moment, then shook his head. "The idea has merit, Klara, but it restricts us too much. We would be just as much at his mercy, and I don't know if I can create a storm powerful enough to defeat him alone. It also leaves Alek with no source to draw his strength from. No, we need somewhere we can all work together. We also need a place where Anna and Kristoff can escape from quickly, since we don't want them being taken captive."

Everyone thought hard. In the end, it was Kristoff who spoke up. "I have a crazy idea, but it might be the best answer." When they all looked at him expectantly, he continued. "What about the North Mountain? Elsa's palace of ice? It's cold, so he'll be distracted. It's remote, so any damage done won't matter. And it would allow you all to unleash your full power on him."

Elsa was the first to react. "I haven't been there in fifteen years, since...well, we all know the story," she said quietly, lowering her eyes. Nik moved to her, putting his arms around her. She held on to him, using his presence to fight off the memories. After all these years, his presence still comforted her like no one else's. Even Anna's presence didn't comfort her like his when their magics called to one another, though she was a close second.

Alek stood up, looking at a map on the table. "Uncle Kristoff, I think you're right. It's the best place to go," he gestured to the map, noting the vast expanse around the mountain. "The closest settlement is ten miles away. Any people who might be close enough to see anything would be well out of range. There are also plenty of hidden escape routes and places to take cover for you two. It could work!"

Anna nodded. "I'm not afraid to go. I'm only afraid of losing any of you. I love you all, and I'll do whatever is needed for any of you."

Klara finally spoke up. "I caused all of this, and I feel responsible. If this is where we're going to make our stand, then I'm for it. My family is everything."

Nik stood straight by Elsa. "Then it's decided," he began. "We leave for the North Mountain as soon as everyone's packed and ready." With that, he took Elsa by the hand and headed for their rooms to pack a few things. Everyone else did the same.

* * *

Later that morning, six riders left the castle headed north, one mounted on a reindeer, the rest on horses. The royal family wore cloaks emblazoned with their family sigil, the wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. It was no secret that they were going north, though when asked, the Herald simply said they were going to the summer palace for a family vacation.

Magnar wasn't so sure. The girl may have remembered about him, despite his instructions to Halvor. The fool once again had made a mistake. It angered him that he could no longer discipline the boy. The royal family heading out of the city probably meant they were trying to lure him away from it. If that was the case, so much the better; he would rather have a place to live and peasants to serve him.

He made his way to the community stable and gathered his horse. He would simply follow them to their destination. There was no need for a timetable now. Wherever he caught up to them, the ensuing battle would be their end.

Disguised once again as an old man, he rode out of the city, taking the same trail north as they did. The sickly green fire in his eyes grew more intense with every passing hour, and soon, he would unleash that power and destroy them all.

* * *

It was mid afternoon the next day before they reached the North Mountain. Everything was as it had been years ago, the cold having preserved the ice palace. It was covered in snow, and the damage done when Hans lead the raiding party under the guise of finding Anna was still evident, but the spires still gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight.

Nik let out a low whistle. "Very impressive, love," he said to Elsa, not taking his eyes off the towering ice structure. "You did an amazing job with this." It was the first time he'd actually been close enough to appreciate the palace. "I'm glad Aksel was here to stop the Duke's thugs. I would never have been blessed with this family," he said quietly, glancing over at her.

She looked up at the palace, the memories flooding her thoughts: running from her coronation, building the ice palace, lashing out wildly and nearly killing Anna, the last battle fought here. Finally she smiled weakly. "I just wish I'd built it under happier circumstances," she said quietly, looking over at Anna. Her sister just smiled, the forgiveness clear in her eyes.

They dismounted at the base of the damaged staircase; there was no sign of Marshmallow, though reports had him a little ways to the east. Anna and Kristoff stayed by Sven and her horse, while Nik and Elsa moved to the edge of the cliff, watching the valley for any sign of their opponent. It would be better for them all if they caught sight of him first.

Klara and Alek climbed the stairs and went inside the palace, knowing this might be their only chance to explore the ice palace his mother built. As they wandered around inside, they admired Elsa's talent with her powers.

"My mother MADE this place?" Alek wondered aloud. "She's incredibly powerful. Can you imagine what it would take to call something like this into being?"

Klara shook her head. "The sheer amount of strength would be impressive," she began, "but I bet you could do something similar, Alek. Your powers allow you to create something that can last. Uncle Nik's and my own can leave a lasting impression, but the actual magic dissipates quickly, and we can't build permanent structures.."

He nodded, then headed up the staircase to the upper level. Klara followed close behind, neither of them wanting to get lost. Upstairs they found the evidence of the battle that had been fought years ago, before either of them had been born. Under a layer of snow, a series of ice spikes dotted the floor. In the middle of the room, a large pile of ice shards was all that remained of the massive chandelier. The great doors to the balcony lay in shattered piles outside.

They walked out onto the now railless balcony and looked out over the entire mountain range. From up here, they could see for miles. Looking down into the valley, Alek squinted, seeing what looked like movement. Looking harder, he nudged Klara. "Look, down in the valley. Is that someone on a horse?"

Klara looked for a moment, then nodded. "He took the bait. We have to go warn the others." With that, she turned and ran down the stairs and out of the palace, Alek hard on her heels.

"Uncle Nik! Aunt Elsa!" she shouted as they came down the broken stairs. "He's coming! Down in the valley. We saw a lone rider, headed this way," she explained as they slid to a stop in front of them.

Nik nodded. "Well, this is it. Anna, Kristoff, mount up and head for cover down the mountain. Get to your family, Kristoff, if you can make it," he instructed. Kristoff nodded, and Nik turned back to the others. "We make our stand as a family here. We must do our best to make our powers work together. Use your instincts, and don't hold anything back. Let your powers flow, just try to direct them at him."

Elsa drew Coldsaber and held it out, watching as it once again became a blade of ice, her power dancing along its length. Klara flashed flames along her fingertips, then extinguished them. Nik drew Frostbite, lightning dancing along its length for a moment before he called it back.

"Alek, my son," he began, holding out the sword hilt first. "You have the least experience with your magic, so this will do you the most good. It creates a collection point for the release of your magic, as you might have noticed on the cliff edge. You may need that focus here," he said, handing the sword to Alek.

Alek took the sword, feeling his magic surge. He found he could feel the rock deep inside the mountain now. "Thank you, father. I will try to be worthy of this sword. I know what it means to you."

Nik smiled and rested his hand on Alek's shoulder. "It's not just what it means to me, son. Our ancestor forged it, and it has become an emblem of the King and our house. One day, it will be yours to carry."

The sound of a horse made them all turn, forming a line. The rider crested the rise, then dismounted. "Greetings, King Nikolaus, Queen Elsa. Prince Alek and Princess Klara, how nice to see you all," the sorcerer said with an evil smile, the sickly green light flashing in his eyes. "You all made such short work of my apprentice. I plan to give you a much harder time. I am Magnar, the powerful!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms for emphasis. "When this day is done, your kingdom will be mine! All will fear me!"

"I remember you, Magnar, from Damond. I regret many things about that day, but I regret letting you leave most. If you want to be feared as a ruler, go elsewhere," Nik countered. "The people of these lands are NOT going to be ruled in fear. You did not take Damond; you will not succeed here."

"Ah, the ever-serving ruler. How I hate that," Magnar sneered. "I will destroy you all, one by one. We shall see how well your people stand against me then!"

"We stand as one, Magnar," Nik informed him. "Save yourself the trouble and surrender. You cannot stand against the four of us."

Magnar laughed. "Not in this form, no. But..." he exclaimed, then threw his head back in a roar.

The roar increased in volume, and mist began to swirl and grow. From the mist emerged enormous wings, then a tail. As the mist cleared, a massive dragon stood before them, flames of that sickly green color flashing from its nostrils.

It spoke then. "But in this form, I shall destroy you all!" it bellowed, then released a blast of dragon flame directly at them.

Alek and Elsa reacted at the same instant, creating a wall of ice and stone as their magics united for a common purpose. The wall absorbed and reflected the flames, causing Magnar the dragon to leap back. "A nice trick," the dragon roared. "But it'll take more than that to stop me!"

Nik rose above the wall, calling his magic and releasing powerful bolts of lightning at the dragon. Klara stood beside her uncle, releasing a series of fireblasts. Both magics swirled together, impacting the dragon's chest and knocking it backward. It recovered quickly and took to the air, the wind from its great wings knocking them all off their feet.

It looped around the spires of the ice palace, knocking one free. It tumbled down the mountain towards them, causing them to scatter. Alek rolled and created a rift in the mountain, stopping the avalanche before it could sweep them all away.

As the dragon looped back around, it released another blast of flames. Alek and Klara dove out of the way, while Nik tried to shield Elsa with his body; when he didn't feel the heat, he looked up and saw she'd created a dome of ice over them. The flames licked and melted at it, but it held. As the dragon passed, Elsa released a massive blast of cold magic at it, hitting and freezing one of its wings. The dragon roared and spiraled out of control into the side of the mountain, sliding before regaining its footing, the frozen wing brittle but undamaged. It used its own fire to melt the ice, then prepared to launch into the air.

Seeing an opportunity, Nik created a maelstrom around the entire mountain, reaching down deep within himself and using all his strength. The winds tore at the dragon, making it impossible for it to fly. Lightning struck it repeatedly, leaving burn marks across its body. The dragon roared in protest, but didn't appear to be weakening.

Elsa added her wintry powers to the storm, sending shards of ice into the dragon's scaly body. The ice built up, but the dragon shook with a screech and broke through. She poured more of her magic into the storm, yet the dragon still held on.

Klara focused her firestorm on the dragon as well, heating the ice and snow around the dragon to a boil, burning at the dragon's feet and claws. It hissed in pain and lashed out with its own flames, cutting through the storm and scattering them once more.

As the storm continued to rage, Alek moved to the center of the clearing, locking eyes with the dragon. Flames, ice, and lightning swirled around, striking dangerously close. He raised Frostbite at the dragon defiantly, and the dragon roared in return, turning and preparing to risk a launch into the slowly weakening storm.

With only seconds to act, Alek slammed Frostbite tip first into the ground, unleashing his magic. The ground screamed and cracked, and the mountain groaned. The dragon looked around, confusion in its eyes. Suddenly, the mountain opened like a mouth under the dragon, revealing a pit of molten rock deep in the earth. With a thought, Alek brought a hand of molten rock out of the pit, grabbing the dragon around the neck. It screamed in agony, releasing an unfocused blast of flame that coated the mountain and rushed toward him and everyone else. Drawing from deep within himself, Alek forced the closed hand of molten rock back down, dragging the dragon with it. As it disappeared, he used another thought to collapse the mountain in on itself, sealing away the now melting dragon and the pit. The ice palace collapsed in with the mountain, the massive amount of cold ice instantly hardening the rocks into place, creating a new solid surface and forever altering the appearance of the North Mountain.

He felt the wind buffet him and the ice and heat surround him at the same time the dragon's flame impacted him. The swirling and crashing magics made him cry out as they collided, throwing him like a doll. He clung to Frostbite and closed his eyes as he flew through the air, and feared he might never open them again.

When he landed, his head thudded against something solid, and he felt nothing else.


	66. Dragonslayer

Is he ever going to wake?" Klara asked, the concern evident on her face. She sat next to Alek, using her heat magic to warm the blankets they'd wrapped around him as they sat inside a small shelter of ice.

He'd taken the brunt of the dragon's last eruption of power. The three of them had tried to shield him, but at best they'd taken the edge off. He'd been thrown several hundred feet down the mountain, somehow keeping his hold on Frostbite. He was still clutching the blade, as no one could open his hand. His grip on the hilt was as strong as the stone of the mountain.

Elsa sat on the other side of him, watching her son's face as he lay there. "I don't know, Klara," she began as a tear slid down her cheek. "I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if we lost him."

Klara agreed. She stared down at her cousin's drawn face, wondering if this was how he felt during the two weeks she'd been comatose. She hated it, and he'd only been laying there for a few hours.

Nik had ridden down the mountain after Kristoff and Anna, to let them know it was safe to return to Arendelle. He planned to return as soon as possible, but they built the small shelter just in case. Klara had lit a small fire, then put warming spells on the blankets. Now, all the two women could do was wait.

* * *

He wandered through the caves, moving from one cavern to another, Frostbite clutched in his hand. He was looking for something, but he wasn't sure what. An exit? A person? He couldn't remember. All Alek knew was that he had to stay quiet and keep moving.

As he wandered, a thought occured to him. 'How did I even GET in these caves?' he wondered. 'The last I remember, I was flying through the air, with magic swirling around me. I hope everyone else is safe.' He pressed on, hoping he'd find what he was looking for soon, and a way out shortly after. His family would be searching for him, and he didn't want them to get too worried.

The caves were getting warmer with every step he took. He guessed he was deep in the earth, but he couldn't be sure. There was also that rumble that came and went, occasionally accompanied by a groan of what sounded like pain. Whatever it was, he was getting closer. It was also getting brighter in the tunnels. 'This must be what I'm looking for,' he thought as he approached another corner.

Alek turned the final corner, and came out into a large cavern. Most of the floor was molten, flowing rock, but the middle was large, flat, and solid, like an island at sea. A small pathway led out to the island of rock. On the island laid Magnar the dragon, its wings destroyed, its scales melted partially away. It breathed slowly, and every exhale brought a hiss of pain.

As he approached, the dragon turned its head toward him. It huffed loudly and tried to rise, struggling and falling once more. With effort, it tried again, and this time managed to remain standing. "Boy, I see you've come. You have succeeded in trapping me and have come for the kill. Let us finish this," it said as it rose, the flame seething at its nostrils again. It opened its maw wide and released a massive ball of dragon fire with a roar.

Alek leapt aside, rolling and regaining his feet as the ball of fire passed him by and splashed into the molten rock behind him. "You'll have to do better than that, dragon!" he shouted defiantly, pointing Frostbite at Magnar. Using his magic, he broke a huge stone pillar loose from the ceiling of the chamber and dropped it onto the dragon, dazing it. Taking the opportunity, he ran and jumped, climbing his way to the dragon's back. 'I should be safe from dragon flame here,' he thought quickly.

The dragon bucked and roared, the echo of its voice bringing more rocks and pillars down from above, most splashing into the molten rock around them. Alek managed to hold tight to the dragon despite its efforts to throw him off. When the dragon paused for a moment, he sliced downward with Frostbite, the blade cutting cleanly through the warped and brittle scales on the dragon's back. He saw the exposed skin beneath, but didn't have a chance to strike again.

His first slice made the dragon thrash about more, its efforts to throw Alek off redoubled. He clung on, nearly losing his grip on the beast's back. With another thrash, he found himself tossed sideways, dangling from its side. After being slammed into its side a few times, he finally managed to use the dragon's momentum to fling himself back onto its back, straddling it, Frostbite held point down in both hands. Using all of his strength and the moment between the dragon's bucks, he plunged the sword deep into its back, the point of the sword entering its heart.

Calling his magic, he shoved it along the blade and into the beast's heart, crystallizing it and turning it to stone. The dragon screamed in agony as its heart changed, setting off a chain reaction that ran and spread along its veins; the entire beast began turning to stone. Alek pulled the sword from its back and leapt free, barely landing on the small island as the dragon thrashed around violently before it finally came to rest, its scales turning the same gray as the stone of the island. With a final exhale, Magnar died.

The ground rumbled again, and the molten rock around him began to churn and rise. Large chunks of stone began falling from the ceiling, crashing everywhere around him. Alek turned and ran off the island and along the stone bridge. It began to crumble and sink under his feet, and he began to think he wouldn't make it to safety.

A few paces away from safety, a large boulder crashed through the bridge directly in front of him, smashing out a huge section. Alek managed to leap onto it and climb over, but it was too late. The rest of the bridge gave way, and he was left trapped on a sinking rock. A loud crack sounded above him, and he looked up. He could do nothing but scream as the large section of the ceiling rushed down to meet him.

* * *

Alek sat bolt upright, the covers flying off of him as he screamed. He looked around and saw icy blue walls and the fire smoldering beside him, then remembered the weight of Frostbite in his hand. He raised the blade, and stared at it in shock. The blue steel gleamed in the dim light, covered in a green and black goo. Dragon's blood.

His parents and Klara ran into the shelter and gathered on the floor around him, all of them asking if he was okay and telling him that everything would be alright. His mother pulled him to her and held him, weeping. "Alek! Oh thank goodness! We were starting to fear you wouldn't wake!" she sobbed. His father put his arms around them both. He made no noise, but Alek could feel the sobs of relief. Klara sat by his feet, tears flowing down her cheeks as she smiled, glad her cousin had returned.

After a moment, his father leaned back and looked down at the sword, a frown on his face. "What is this?" he asked as he lifted it and examined the goo on the blade. "Is this...blood? Dragon blood?"

Alek nodded silently. He felt too exhausted to explain what had happened, and his mother was still holding him tightly. His father stared at him, waiting patiently for an explanation.

After a few more minutes, Alek sat up straight. He collected his thoughts and let out a sigh, then began. "After the dragon flame hit me, I found myself underground in a labyrinth of tunnels and chambers. I wandered, and finally ended up in a chamber of molten rock with an island in the middle. There I met the dragon we'd just fought, its wings burned away. It rose and we fought. I finally killed it by using Frostbite to turn it to stone. But I didn't escape. The room began collapsing, and my escape was cut off. The last thing I remember was the roof caving in on me," he finished, shuddering at the last memory.

His father simply nodded and wiped the blade in the snow. The blood came off cleanly, though it melted deeper into the snow. "I don't know how this happened, but I'm going to guess that we've seen the last of Magnar," he thought aloud. The relief was apparent on his face. "If you feel strong enough, Alek, we should return to Arendelle. We all have wounds that could use a doctor's touch."

When Alek nodded, his father rose and sheathed Frostbite. His mother helped him up, and they all filed out of the shelter. Alek limped, and his parents moved to help him walk. The horses waited outside, packed and ready to go. They helped Alek onto his horse, then mounted up and began the long, slow decent toward the city.

* * *

They returned under cover of darkness, while most of the city was asleep. Kristoff and Anna met them in the stables and helped them dismount. They'd already informed Kai that the family would be returning due to issues with the summer palace. They'd also informed the doctor that he may be needed. When three of them strode into the infirmary with Alek being carried on a gurney by a few guards, the doctor knew he was in for a busy night.

Klara had received the fewest injuries with just a few scrapes. Elsa and Nik both had some burns, but they were minor, and a salve would heal them in a few days. The doctor focused his attention on Alek, who had taken the brunt of the final assault.

The final blast of magic that threw him down the side of the mountain had left Alek with bruises, cuts, and a leg injury that wasn't quite a full break of the bone. It was bad enough to require a splint and crutches, but the doctor assured them it should fully heal in a month, maybe two. Since he was still young, the dangers of complications or issues moving would be minimal.

* * *

"He's learning well," Nik commented as he and Elsa walked toward their rooms. Alek had spent several days in the infirmary, and had finally been allowed to return to his own room. "He'll make a good King one day. He risked his life twice to save us all."

She nodded in agreement. "He'll follow in your footsteps, Nik. You've been a good King as well. Did you ever doubt your son would be any different?" She looked up at him, smiling.

He stopped at their door and pulled her to him, his eyes suddenly blazing with desire. "I believe he gets it from you, _minn elska_," he told her with a smile. "He has an amazing mother." With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he continued, "Who I believe I'm going to take into this bedroom and ravish. Right. Now." He reached out and opened the door, then pulled her through with him. He picked her up by the waist and kissed her hard as he kicked the door shut with a resounding bang, then carried her to the bed.

* * *

"Hey, Alek, be careful!" Klara yelled as she rushed over and caught him before he fell off the stairs. She helped him upright, then grabbed his crutches and gave them back to him. "I don't think you're ready for stairs alone yet, cousin. Remember the other day going DOWN?

He frowned. He'd been trying for days, ever since they let him return to his room, and still couldn't get the hang of the crutches. "I think you're right," he admitted. "I guess I'm just a bit too clumsy still. I'll probably get good with them just before I'm done with them." He smiled at her then. "Hey, at least I'm not trying to slide down the railings anymore."

She laughed and smiled at him. "Yeah, that's about the story of your life. You finally learn just before it's too late," she teased. He chuckled at her verbal jab.

"Klara, is there any way you could help me?" he asked, his tone now sincere. "I mean stay beside me, and help me with doors and stairs? Please?" he pleaded.

Klara smiled brightly. "As if I'd be anywhere else." With that, she took his crutches and put an arm around him, helping him climb toward the family wing.

* * *

A week later, at the annual mid-spring celebration, the kingdom of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance would be celebrating the coming summer. The following week saw the anniversary of their King and Queen's wedding, meaning two weeks of celebrations for the kingdom. The preparations had gone on uninterrupted during the battle with Magnar at the North Mountain; most of the kingdom was completely unaware that a battle had even occurred.

The royal family would be celebrating much more than summer and a wedding anniversary this year. They would be celebrating family. They would be celebrating life. They all prayed that this new peace would last longer than the last, and hoped that it would rival the peace that followed the formation of the Northern Alliance two and a half centuries prior.

* * *

Granpabbie smiled as he watched the sky talk. It showed him the events of the battle for the North Mountain and the kingdom, and he was pleased. The sister who wasn't stood once again by the Namesake, and the Queen of Ice and the King of Storms were relatively unscathed. They would all heal, and be stronger for it.

But it wasn't over. This threat was defeated, but this was simply a lull in the storm. No, more trials were still to come. And he was harboring a secret, a terrible secret that he would reveal when the time was right. Until then, it was best to keep it to himself.

* * *

A dark sorceress named Rebeckha looked out the window of her castle, anger and pain in her eyes. Her mother had passed years ago from some kind of disease that no one could stop. Now, her father and brother had been slain by the royal family. She and her sister had been left in hiding, and she'd married the Lord of the neighboring territory. She didn't love him; the marriage was a sham, and she'd gotten rid of him almost immediately.

Now she ruled an entire territory. It would've been enough, until her father was murdered at the hand of the Crown Prince. Now, she wouldn't stop until she ruled the kingdom and the royal family was disposed of. And as for her sister...well, they never did like each other. Once she ruled, she could deal with her sister. One more casualty wouldn't mean much.

* * *

"Your highness," the royal herald of Valsparta said softly as he approached. "Your father, sir, he has succumbed to his illness. The Council is looking for you." He bowed respectfully and waited for the Prince to respond.

Balthazar turned away from his desk and stared at the man. "The King is dead then? My daughter will be upset. I'll need to spend time with her later. In the meantime, let's go see the council." He rose from his chair and strode purposefully from his study, the herald following close behind.

They entered the Council chambers and found the members standing at their seats. Each one bowed their heads to the Prince and muttered their condolences as he passed. When he reached the head of the table, he addressed them all. "Gentlemen, I won't keep you long," he told them quickly, anxious to get to his next meeting. "My father, the King, has succumbed to his illness. We will need to make arrangements for his funeral."

His Foreign Minister spoke first. "The Council stands ever ready to serve, your highness." The man paused, then stood straighter. "Or should I say, Your Majesty. Long live King Balthazar!" His statement was echoed by everyone else in the room, except one. A lone figure stood in the shadows of the corner, the hood of his cape up to avoid being recognized.

Balthazar smiled at the Council and nodded. "Make the arrangements for my father's funeral. The coronation ceremony will follow the next day," he ordered. "The kingdom must have leadership. You're all excused." He gestured toward the door, and the Council bowed and left.

The man in the hooded cloak stepped from the shadows when the door closed, and Balthazar turned to face him. "Congratulations, King Balthazar," the young man almost sneered. "I trust he died in a manner that won't arouse suspicion?"

The new King glared at the young man in front of him. "Indeed he did. I suppose you're the one I have to thank for it? You're the one who offered your services in writing?" When the cloaked man nodded, he continued. "Might I get your name, or at least see your face? And what can I offer you in return?"

Even shrouded in darkness, Balthazar could see the man smile as he reached up to push back his hood. When it fell, the older man stepped back, his eyes wide as he momentarily felt a sense of déjà vu; the red hair and piercing green eyes were unmistakeable. "No. It can't be you. You're dead. He ran you through with that blue blade of his."

The young man laughed heartily. "Ahh, my good King Balthazar," he chuckled. "You look as though you've seen a ghost. You have nothing to fear, trust me. My father is most definitely dead, and left my mother and I here to rot in your kingdom. My name," he paused for a moment, then continued, "is Haakon. And I want you to help me reclaim what should have been mine. Together, we will have vengeance on those who have wronged both of us. Then, with the threat out of the way, we will conquer the world."

Balthazar's hand when instinctively to his neck, tracing the scar that ran down to his shoulder. After a moment's consideration, he offered his hand to the younger man. "Haakon, it would be my pleasure to help you in any way I can. Valsparta is pleased to offer you aid."

* * *

**Author's note: Another rather steamy scene between Nik and Elsa was left out here. To read it, head over to chapter 6 of Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love, 'The Threat is Gone, But Love Remains.' to understand Alek's comment about sliding down the railing, you would have to read that chapter. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**This concludes Part Three of the Saga. The next chapter will begin Part Four, Frozen Sacrifices. For those who have read it before, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry.**

**Reviews always welcome.**


	67. Arrival in Arendelle

**Frozen Sacrifices**

* * *

**Author's note: We have reached Part Four of the Ice and Wind Saga, and what an adventure it has been. As we have seen our heroes come together and their family expand, we have also been given brief glimpses into the goings on around the world, particularly with those who have a grievance with our beloved royal family. **

**As a reviewer pointed out, there have been several sub-plots running along in the background, and some seemed to be rather short. However, taken in their entirety, they will begin to come together in the latter half of the Saga, beginning VERY soon. Dark times are coming for our royal family, as they prepare to face trials greater than any they have ever seen. Will they all persevere, or will tragedy befall them? Read on, and guard your hearts well. As some of my existing readers know, very soon I will be ripping them out of your chest and attempting to crush them to powder**

* * *

Prince Aleksander couldn't wait to get off this ship and return home. He missed his family deeply, and had felt alone on his several month voyage. At his parents' insistence, he'd taken one of the navy's blockade runners for the journey, the Pirate's Bane, under the command of Captain Karl Pollox, a longtime veteran of the Northern Navy. If he hadn't agreed, he was pretty sure they would've sent an entire battle group instead. It was a nice, smooth sailing ship, and the weather had cooperated for most of the journey, but the sea wasn't his home. Arendelle, however, was very much so his home, with Stonewell a close second.

The pressures of being an heir to the throne of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance weighed on him, and they'd been building heavily in the last six months. He'd turned eighteen just before Christmas, and whispers had started floating around the territories. The citizens of the kingdom had noticed that King Nikolaus and Queen Elsa hadn't arranged a marriage for him, and he hadn't found a lady on his own. By spring, the whispers had become common knowledge, then almost a complaint.

Instead of waiting for his parents to broach the subject, Alek decided to take the initiative. While he knew they would never arrange a marriage for him or Klara, they would have to start making suggestions soon, if for no other reason than to appease the Council. So he announced that he intended to take a voyage to several nearby kingdoms, and his parents readily blessed his journey. He sent letters ahead of himself, making it known that while it was a voyage intended to allow him to meet with current and upcoming rulers, he would also be taking interest in any available ladies, regardless of title or dowry.

He'd included some of the kingdoms that had stressful ties with their own on his trip, including Weselton and the Southern Isles, though he intentionally avoided Valsparta. He had no desire to cross Balthazar and his family. As it was, his stop in Weselton had nearly become a disaster when the newest Duke, the son of the old buzzard who plotted against his parents, tried to challenge him to a duel. He declined as politely as possible, and his guards remained by his side for the rest of his stay. At their encouragement, he cut that stay from three days to less than one.

His visit to the Southern Isles had gone much better. Several of the brothers had daughters of age, and the entire family wanted to see relations with Arendelle and the Northern Alliance improved. There had been much bad blood nineteen years ago, when a young brother of the clan named Hans had attempted to murder his father and claim his mother for a bride. Since then, their economy and power had fallen dramatically, and they desperately needed the boost that improved relations would bring. Even the most aloof and stubborn of them had expressed interest in improved relations.

He'd stayed for a week, attending different functions and meeting most of the available daughters. He did find several of the ladies pleasant to be around, but none of them grabbed his attention the way his mother still caught his father's, even after nearly two decades. He also promised to take their trade requests back to his parents and the Council for consideration.

The scenes had played out much the same in every other kingdom he visited. Parties, social functions, and political meetings with royals and leaders of the countries were routine for much of the trip. He'd met so many ladies he couldn't even remember all their names. But none of them were quite what he was looking for.

So he returned home, happy he'd helped improve relations with other lands, but a little disappointed he hadn't even found someone he wanted to write to often. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Even his cousin Klara had found someone, a man from a nearby village named Alandr, and while they weren't officially engaged as yet, everyone knew it was just a matter of time.

He'd noticed the decorations and the crowds long before the ship docked, and he groaned inwardly. There was obviously an event planned for his return. When they finally did reach the docks, his guards escorted him off the ship and along the streets to the castle, where even the courtyard was packed. Looking back, he noticed the Bane was already moving out to sea; Captain Pollox must've been eager to return to duty. Alek, however, was beginning to doubt he'd ever make it inside when his guards finally opened the doors and escorted him inside, where his family was waiting for him.

His father was the first to see him. "Welcome home, son! I hope you had fun on your voyage. I know I always did when I was your age," Nik said as he pulled Alek into a big bear hug. Even being over forty, his father was still a strong man, and the hug squished the air from his lungs. After a moment he was released, and turned to embrace his mother.

Elsa held him tight. "Oh I'm so glad you're back, Alek. We've missed you very much," she told him, then kissed his cheek and released him. He noticed, not for the first time, that she had to tilt her head to look up at him; he'd inherited his father's height, and he towered over most people outside his family. "I hope you're rested. We have a banquet and ball planned for this evening to celebrate your homecoming."

He groaned loudly. "Oh mama, papa, really? Do we have to? I've been to so many parties and events lately, and all they've been was an excuse to have me dance with women I don't even remember." He was tired of dancing and being passed from woman to woman. It wasn't really his idea of a good time at the moment. He'd much rather curl up in the library with a good book.

Klara shouldered into him as she approached, then gave him a hug. "Oh come on, cousin," she chided. "Just have a little fun. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for me." His mother and father both nodded, meaning they wanted him to go as well. "You know how much I love parties; I guess I get that from my mama," she added.

Alek quickly saw he had no way to win this argument. "Fine! You win!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll go to the party. But I'm not promising anything! I'll smile and eat and dance, but don't expect me to come running for your blessings on an engagement!" He turned then and stormed away, heading to his room and leaving the rest of his family staring after him.

* * *

Elsa frowned and leaned into Nik as Alek stormed away. "That's both comforting, and disturbing," she said quietly, pain in her voice. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes, as memories of her coronation flooded her mind; she saw with sickening clarity her argument with Anna, just before she unleashed her magic for the world to see. "I guess some memories just don't fade very fast. Or at all."

Nik nodded in return as his hand rested on her arm. He knew she meant her own coronation, but her words brought memories of the raid on Karland and his actions in Damond into his mind, and he fought to keep them put away. "No," he confirmed, pain evident in his own voice, "some we carry with us for the rest of our lives. Usually the most painful ones. But at least the love of our families can help us carry those burdens." He smiled weakly down at her, a smile she tried to return.

Klara turned to the others, a frown on her face. "He really is trying, Aunt Elsa, Uncle Nik," she said as her own parents, Anna and Kristoff, approached. "But I think he's setting his expectations too high. Whatever he's looking for, I don't think he'll find it at a party."

"That's true," Kristoff spoke up as they caught the end of the conversation. "I never expected to find the perfect person, but here she stands," he said as he picked Anna up and spun her around. "When she threw those carrots at my head, I never thought I'd fall in love with her. I should probably have sent Oaken a thank you years ago."

Anna laughed and hit him playfully in the shoulder after he set her down. "Yeah, the whole booger thing should have driven me away from you. Thankfully what you said simply wasn't true." They smiled at one another, and shared a quick kiss.

Elsa slid her arm around Nik's waist and pulled herself close to him. "Maybe we all ARE the reason he has such high standards. I thought for sure I'd spend my life alone until Nik started writing me," she thought back as he slid his own arm down to her hip and leaned down to kiss her quickly. "I'm so glad he proved me wrong." She was doing her best to ignore what event caused Anna to even be at Oaken's shop to begin with.

"Can you believe it's been nearly twenty years?" Nik asked as he raised his eyes to the rest of the group. "Sometimes I look back and think it was just yesterday we were holding you kids in our arms as babies," he thought aloud, his gaze slowly unfocusing as he remembered those days. He shook his head quickly. "Anyway, maybe we shouldn't push him. He'll find the right person on his own. It may just take some time."

They all nodded, then headed off to prepare for the party. The first guests were coming in, and the royal family still needed to dress for the occasion.

* * *

Things were going well in Hartlande. She had her army of orcs and ogres, and they were terrorizing the mountain men in her territory. Every few days, she would have them bring her one, and she would interrogate them, making sure they were spreading word of the attacks and creating more unrest. The King and Queen needed to hear about it; she needed them distracted while she made her final preparations.

Of course, those men, once they met her, could NOT leave, because she couldn't have them spreading word that she was involved. The King and Queen finding out that Rebeckha, the Lady of Hartlande, was involved in these disruptions would ruin her plans. Unfortunately for the men brought to her, she didn't have enough dungeon space to keep them all.

She DID have that army of orcs and ogres, though. And they ate, a LOT. Oh, and they loved the taste of man flesh. After the first few interrogations, the solution was clear; the mountain men met their demise at the hands of her army, and the dogs had plenty of new bones to chew on. It kept her plans secret, and it helped keep her army fed, so she viewed it as a win-win situation.

Rebeckha strolled through her castle now, headed for the one place she refused to let anyone else enter. There was a courtyard in the center of her castle, a place that had once been green and lush. Now, the trees had been cleared, and much of the ground was bare, the result of her labors. It saddened her to know that such a beautiful place had been destroyed, but it'd been necessary.

When she entered the courtyard, she smiled broadly. In the center sat the object she'd worked so hard to find, then bend to her will. It had made her incredibly powerful, and with it she was confident she could defeat the Storm King and Ice Queen. They would be no match for her; the added strength of the Kradle would see to that.


	68. A Homecoming to Remember

**Author's note #1: As a precaution, a brief part of this chapter will probably push the boundaries of the T rating. But it stops before it is too graphic. Fair warning has been given.**

* * *

The meal had been excellent, and the refreshments during the rest of the party were likewise good. The music at the party kept everyone moving, and people and groups were swaying with the music. Various dignitaries and rulers had made it a point to introduce themselves to him, and those with daughters made sure they were introduced and danced with. Alek's head was swimming with all the names and faces, and he finally managed to slip out to the terrace for some cool air.

He'd been out there for several minutes, and had just lost himself in the relaxing sounds of the fjord when a sound behind him gave him a start. "A beautiful night, isn't it?" the female voice behind him spoke.

He turned quickly, and found himself face to face with a lady he hadn't seen before; he also found himself speechless for the first time that night. He immediately noticed her bright red hair that was nearly the color of an apple. Her eyes, deep, coal-black eyes, drew him in. Something about her called to him. "Um, ah, hello, my lady," he stuttered. "Forgive me, I thought I was alone out here. I am—" he began as he bowed slightly.

"Oh, we all know who you are, Prince Aleksander," she smiled as she waved her hand and moved to the rail, looking out at the water. She turned to him then, looking into his ice blue eyes. "I'm Eliza, daughter of Elliot, Lord of Halvland. It's a pleasure to meet you," she told him, curtsying. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself inside, but our group arrived a little late due to delays."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No need to apologize, my lady. I understand all too well about delays." He leaned against the railing, stealing a quick glance at her figure before turning to look at the terrace itself. The music coming from inside had slowed to a waltz again. "You know, King Nikolaus convinced Queen Elsa to dance for the first time on this very terrace," he told her, not really sure why he was opening up to her like this.

She turned to him and looked into his eyes. "That's an interesting story, Prince Aleksander. Are you asking me to dance?" she smiled, leaning back slightly. Her posture suggested that her answer would be yes.

He turned and extended his hand to her. "Why, yes, I guess I am," he admitted, and smiled when she placed her hand in his. He led her to the middle of the terrace and twirled her into an easy sway.

They continued to talk as they danced, both of them forgetting the rest of the party. She asked about his past, and he told her about travels to other kingdoms and about the pressures of being an heir. She told him about life in Halvland, a small territory in the middle of the kingdom. It had been one of the first to join with Arendelle shortly after Queen Elsa was coronated, along with their neighbors, Hartlande. Halvland was more mountainous, while Hartlande enjoyed flatter, more fertile land and was therefore slightly larger. Her older sister had married into the ruling family of Hartlande, and the two territories had cooperated in almost everything for years.

After a time, Alek decided it was time to introduce Eliza to his parents. He invited her inside and led her through the crowd slowly, trying to avoid the stares of several other maidens. They made their way to the King and Queen, who were deep in conversation with his uncles, Johan and Aksel.

"We've been receiving reports of unrest in the mountains around Hartlande and Halvland, sire," Aksel told Nik. "I've sent a few scouts into those mountains, but none have brought back anything to act upon." He was clearly agitated; Aksel, as General Commander, was charged with keeping the peace throughout the kingdom, among other duties.

Nik shook his head. "I know you're worried about this, Aksel, and I promise I'll listen more tomorrow. But for tonight, let's do something we rarely get the opportunity to do - let's just be family. Ah, Alek, there you are! And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked as he nodded toward Eliza, a smile on his face.

"Father, mother, uncles Johan and Aksel, may I introduce Eliza, daughter of Elliot of Halvland," he beamed a bit as he introduced her, the first name that stuck with him all evening. He couldn't recall any others, though if he guessed he'd probably get one or two correct.

The brothers all exchanged a glance. "Elliot, you say?" Nik asked. "I actually didn't know he had a daughter. But then, I haven't spoken with him in years. How is your father, dear?" He met her coal-black eyes, and wondered how Elliot managed to father another child at his age.

"He's doing well, Your Majesty," Eliza replied as she curtsied. "His age keeps him home most days, however." She smiled brightly at him; Nik didn't sense any deception, but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. There was something about her...

"So, Eliza, how are you enjoying the party? And how long will you be staying in Arendelle?" Elsa asked. Nik glanced at her as she asked the question, noticing the slight narrowing of her eyes. He'd grown attuned to her subtle facial expressions, and this one showed she wasn't sure about this girl. He would have to talk to her, and soon.

"It's a wonderful party, my Queen. It was so wonderful of you to have it, and thank you for the invitation," she curtsied again. "I actually will be returning home tomorrow morning."

Elsa nodded. "Well, in that case, please enjoy the rest of the evening. King Nikolaus, will you please come with me? Prince Johan, Prince Aksel, it was a pleasure seeing you tonight." With that, she took Nik by the hand and motioned toward the family wing.

Alek watched them go, wondering what was so important that they needed to leave the party, and why his mother was suddenly being so formal. He was also concerned that she hadn't addressed him. Finally he shrugged and turned, taking Eliza back to the party and enjoying the evening with her. If it was important enough, they would tell him later.

* * *

When they reached their room, Nik closed and locked the door, then turned to face Elsa. He shivered a bit when he noticed how cold it'd gotten in the room, and the frost around her feet didn't escape his notice, either. "What is it, Elsa? I'm presuming this has something to do with our son's interest in Eliza?"

She turned, her eyes blazing at the mention of the girl. "There's something not right about her, Nik. I believe she's from Halvland, but Elliot's too old to be her father. He was old when he joined with Arendelle years ago; he's ancient now!" she nearly shouted as Nik moved to her and placed his hands on her arms to try and calm her. "I don't want her around our son! Maybe it's a mother's intuition, maybe there's more to it, but she will only cause trouble!"

Nik looked into her eyes and saw the winter storm swirling with her emotions. "I'll see what I can find out. We'll send messages to Elliot, and summon him if we must. Until then, let's not worry about it too much, minn elska. She's leaving in the morning. We have time," he reassured her. When she smiled up at him weakly, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. "For now, let's just relax. How about a bath?" he asked with a smile when he broke away.

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathing room, helping her out of her dress as they went. She, in turn, worked him out of his clothes as well. By the time they reached the bath, they were both fully undressed.

When he ushered her into the room, she noticed the tub already full and warm. Turning to ask him about it, she saw him smiling. "Yes, I planned this, Elsa. I informed the staff to have it ready before the party was over; I thought we might enjoy some relaxing time alone," he told her as he slowly undid her hair and ran his fingers through it as her platinum locks cascaded down her back. She smiled brightly, and he picked her up and stepped into the large tub, slowly lowering both of them into the water.

* * *

They woke the next morning in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. When they finally emerged from their bedchambers, they found Alek, Klara, Johan, and Aksel in the Small Council chambers downstairs, discussing the rumors of unrest in the middle region of the kingdom. Aksel was expressing his concern, and propositioned an excursion by an army brigade to investigate.

"I'm in favor of it," Alek stated. "We need to find out what exactly is going on there, and small scouting parties aren't coming back with anything solid. A larger group may be just what's needed."

Nik spoke from the doorway as he followed Elsa into the room. "A larger group may be necessary, but I'm not sure military action is appropriate. Suppose whoever or whatever is behind the rumors, or one of the territories, takes it as an act of warfare or martial law. We could have an uprising on our hands that we don't want." He looked over the map the group had been studying, thinking quickly. "I recommend gathering a large group of researchers and adventurers, maybe a group of hunters as well, and pay them to scout the area. Have them search for any signs of unusual activities. It won't raise too many suspicions, and should avoid any uprisings."

"But what of the citizens in the area, father?" Alek asked, almost too quickly. "If there's unrest, they'll need to be defended. They cannot be left to fend for themselves!" His wavering voice betrayed his deeper concerns.

Elsa studied her son's face carefully. She could tell this wasn't just about the citizens; there was a particular person on his mind. She was glad he was expressing the concern, but disappointed in who she knew it was directed at. "Your father's right, Alek. A military operation could make matters worse. It could lead to an escalation in the area, which could only lead to destruction. Besides, if things go ill, troops can quickly be moved in," she reasoned.

Alek started to speak again, then slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry to have spoken against the King and Queen. Please forgive me," he said quietly, looking up at them.

Nik reached out and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alek, you're still young and have many things to learn. At a young age it's often a first impulse to use the army to settle unrest, but often a peaceable solution can be found. Take this as another learning experience. It's often better to send in an envoy looking for peace and be prepared for war, than to send in troops in an effort to restore peace." Elsa nodded in agreement, moving beside her son and giving him a reassuring hug.

Johan stood and nodded to Aksel. "We'll make the arrangements for a non-military excursion to the area. Hopefully under this disguise we can find something that will allow us to understand what's going on out there."

"I'm going with the expedition," Alek spoke up suddenly. His parents both looked at him, somewhat shocked. "No, I'm going. I want to understand what's going on out there. And besides, we'll be in the mountains. Where would my powers be any more useful?"

Nik exchanged a glance with Elsa, then spoke. "Does this have to do with Eliza, son?" The sudden sheepish look on Alek's face answered his question. "Son, we cannot support you going for someone you barely know. However, if you do insist, use caution. It could be very dangerous. Don't advertise that you are the Crown Prince, and if you must, take care to hide your face. Your uncles will join you for your own protection."

Klara finally added her voice to the discussion. "If my cousin insists on going, then I will too." To the shocked expressions around the table, she simply replied, "I can't let him go have all the fun, can I? Besides, maybe I can keep him from doing something crazy...or stupid. It'll be my job when I'm Captain of his Guard, I might as well start now." She smiled when Alek punched her lightly in the arm.

Nik stared at her for a moment, then relented. "Just make sure you let Anna and Kristoff know where you're going. Your father knows the mountains of this land better than anyone, so he may have some tips on where to look and places for shelter. Be careful, all of you." With that, he and Elsa left the room and headed to the throne room, where court and petitioners awaited.

* * *

Far out to sea, the men of the small Northern battlegroup hunkered down on their ships. The storm they were attempting to weather had moved in fast, coming off the land and spreading as far as anyone could see. The winds tore at the masts and sails, and the waves threatened to capsize all the ships several times.

Aboard the Pirate's Bane, Captain Pollox watched yet another wave crash over his ship. "Come on, sweetheart," he spoke quietly to it, "hold together for us." The very hull of the ship shuddered from another impact as several feet of railing disappeared. This would be his luck; he'd escorted the Prince all over creation without a single serious incident, just to drown on his first run back on duty.

Another massive wave rose from the sea, and Karl heard several loud snaps. When the water cleared, he peered out the porthole in the door; all three masts were gone. He stared in horror at the carnage being wrought on his ship, and prayed that, when the storm cleared, someone would be able to rescue them.

When the storm finally passed hours later, Pollox and his crew went topside to meet the dark of night. He raised his spyglass and searched the horizon; what he saw made his heart sink. Or rather, what he didn't see. Lowering his spyglass, he turned to his first mate. "Emergency rations, beginning immediately. We're adrift, with nothing in sight; we have to make our stores last as long as possible."

When the man saluted and hurried to carry out his orders, Karl turned back to the sea. 'Well, fate and God work in mysterious ways. The storm didn't take us,' he thought to himself. 'But it might as well have. Thirst will be a horrible way to die.'

* * *

Word sometimes travels slowly to the far reaches of the world. Being in the Far East, Orek was one of the last to hear about his old friend, Magnar. The man had asked to leave the crew for a woman and a possible child, and the last he'd heard, she was training Magnar in the dark arts. They had even started a family together.

Then, the fool decided to challenge Nikolaus and Elsa, the Ice Queen. Along with whatever powers Nikolaus possessed (and he knew the man had some, he'd seen lightning come from his hand years ago), they had overcome him. It was a shame; Magnar had shown such promise as a pirate.

Orek paused and thought hard. Nikolaus would still be strong. It would be a few more years then, before he'd be able to face the man. If Nikolaus were still that strong, and still had his Queen of Ice, then it was not yet time to go home. He would stay here in the Far East, searching for talismans and plundering. He'd already built his fleet to fifteen ships. A few more wouldn't hurt.

He caressed the magic rings he wore, and looked in the mirror at his young, unaged face. No, not yet time to claim revenge. But soon. Every day he could call more shadow warriors, and soon he would be able to call enough to challenge Nikolaus and anyone who stood beside him.

* * *

**Author's note #2: Once again, a scene (denoted by the *) has been left out and placed in Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love as chapter 7, Leave Out All the Rest. As always, it can be found in my profile. **

**I'm sure some of you are wondering about the note for the last chapter. Yes, I AM going to be coming for your hearts with this story. Guard them well. The Saga from here on out gets rather dark.**


	69. An Expedition Gone Awry

Alek, Klara, and their uncles had been riding through the mountains around Hartlande for days, with no signs of anything out of the ordinary. Their food supplies hadn't quite been enough, so Alek and Aksel had hunted down an elk to supplement them. That had required them to stay put for an extra day, and it was now time to meet with the rest of the expedition.

The added day hadn't been a major issue, as they'd been ahead of schedule. However, the surprise rainstorm had slowed them drastically. The mountain trails had become treacherous, and they'd been walking the horses most of the way back. Things had finally begun to dry out, and they had tried to make up lost time.

They were still going to be late, so the four of them cut across a corner of Hartlande to speed their journey. They were halfway through the last mountain pass when Johan and Aksel both reined in their horses and brought everyone to a stop. "Are one of you mad or worried about something?" Aksel asked quietly, looking to both Klara and Alek. When they shook their heads, he drew his sword, Johan silently doing the same.

Alek moved his horse up by them, Klara alongside him. "Uncle Aksel, what is it? What's going on?" he asked, suddenly very nervous. Klara was fingering the hilt of her short sword, a clear sign that she was now on edge.

It was Johan who answered. "The air is charged here. Someone with magical powers is nearby, and prepared to use them. Everyone take cover, by that outcropping!" He pointed to a formation a hundred feet away, and they all made for it quickly, dismounting as they approached it.

A sinister female laugh coming from the outcropping stopped them short. From the shadows, a hooded figure appeared. She laughed once again. "Ahh, what do we have here? Members of the royal family, and especially the Crown Prince. Oh this couldn't be better!" she screeched as she almost stalked toward them.

Aksel stepped in front of the group, sword raised. "Who are you? Show us your face!" he demanded, the sword point coming within a few inches of her before she finally stopped.

"Oh, fearless Aksel, there's no need for that," she replied, pushing aside his sword with the back of her hand. She flipped back her hood, revealing her almost purple hair and fire red eyes. "I am Rebeckha, daughter of Magnar, and the Lady of Hartlande. You will kneel to me." A sinister smile crossed her face as she spoke.

"Magnar?" Klara repeated, stunned. "The wizard we defeated a few years ago? I thought Halvor was his son." Memories of that encounter flooded back to her, making her shudder.

The purple haired woman laughed. "Oh yes, sweetheart, he was. And they were doing a fine job on you, until the Prince here got in his way. But he also had other children," Rebeckha went on. "Each more powerful than either of those two." The sorceress lifted her hands and vines sprung from the ground, reaching for them, nearly catching Alek.

Johan and Aksel sliced the vines away, and Klara called her fire magic and burnt them to ash. She then turned on the sorceress, releasing a pair of powerful fireballs at her. They impacted her...

And went out. The sorceress just laughed louder, then launched a fireblast of her own at them. This time Alek reacted, raising a wall of stone to block the assault as everyone dove to avoid them, then throwing several large boulders at Rebeckha. She easily deflected all of them. Running out of options, Alek stomped his foot, sending his magic into the overhang behind her. The rock broke loose, collapsing on her and trapping her beneath the stone.

He turned and helped Klara to her feet. His uncles had already stood, their eyes locked on the pile of rock. "Quick, we must go!" Alek shouted, pushing Klara toward the horses. They all ran and mounted their horses as the stones began to shift and rumble.

They spurred their horses, taking off down the road. Alek looked back, and suddenly wished he hadn't. The sorceress rose from the rubble, a look of hatred on her face. He spurred his horse harder as she released her magic, sending a small whirlwind toward him. It caught him and tore him from his horse, then Rebeckha bound his hands with vines and threw him to the ground.

Klara and his uncles stopped and turned, ready to come to his aid. "GO!" he shouted at them. "Leave me! Get the others!" He hoped they understood who he meant; there were only two people he knew could overpower this witch.

As if to emphasize his shout, the sorceress launched a round of magic projectiles at the three of them. They all dodged, but had no time to react. "Yes, run! I have what I wanted anyway!" With that, she released another cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, she and Alek were nowhere to be seen.

The three royals rode quickly back along the road until they could see Hartlande, and saw purple smoke rising from the castle in the distance. They all looked at one another, then turned and rode back into the pass at a gallop. They knew they had only one choice: they had to deliver the bad news to Nik and Elsa.

* * *

Klara and her uncles rode into Arendelle and made straight for the castle. Her eyes were red from tears and exhaustion. They had stopped only to water the horses, and the poor beasts had managed to get them here in just over a day. Together they had decided that she would be the one to break the news, but Johan and Aksel would be beside her anyway. All of them would barely have a leash on their emotions.

By the time they reached the main doors to the castle, word had reached Nik and Elsa that something was wrong, and that only the three of them had returned. They and Anna and Kristoff met them in the Great Hall, where Anna immediately wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter. Pulling back some, she looked into Klara's eyes. "You're so hot. Do you have a fever? What's wrong?" A shake of her head was the only answer Klara gave. She still hadn't found the words to express her emotions.

Noting Alek's absence immediately, Elsa grabbed Nik's hand and squeezed it hard. "Where - where's my son? Where is Alek?" she managed to get out, fear rising in her rapidly. She was terrified of what her niece and Nik's brothers would tell her. Nik pulled her close, feeling her tenseness. Everyone else could feel the sudden chill in the air, and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Klara pulled away from her mother and stood tall in front of her aunt and uncle. The tears began to flow again, but she wiped them away and began the tale. "We were ambushed. My uncles felt something, a magical charge to the air, but it was too late. An evil sorceress attacked us, and Alek actually saved us all. Rebeckha, the sorceress, captured him and took him to her castle," she choked up and paused. Around the room, the lanterns and chandeliers burnt all the brighter.

Elsa turned to Nik and pressed her face to his chest, and began to sob. Nik held her, and looked to his brothers and Klara. "How did she capture him? A lone sorceress must be very powerful to stand against two magics." He was concerned for Alek most of all, but also for the entire kingdom; this new threat would have to be met head on.

Klara wiped her cheeks again, and continued. "She's very powerful. She simply absorbed my fireballs. Alek shielded us from hers, and collapsed a rocky overhang on her. Somehow she managed to free herself before we could escape, and by some magic pulled him from his horse and bound him. She can also move from place to place almost instantly, as she simply disappeared from the pass," Klara explained, her tears drying as she told the rest of the tale.

"Is that even possible?" Kristoff asked, holding Anna as the tale was told. "To jump like that I mean? Maybe she used a tunnel?" It was clear from the expression on his face and the slight edge to his voice that he shared everyone else's fears.

"No," Aksel interjected. "She simply disappeared. We rode to a point where we could see her castle, and saw the same color smoke dissipating there. Somehow she can move between places." He visibly shook, as that ability was beyond any of his training or experience as a soldier. He and Johan were on edge: the air in the room was so charged they could barely concentrate.

Elsa had stopped sobbing and looked up to Nik with tear-stained cheeks. "I'm going after him, Nik. I must rescue our son. I cannot let her keep him locked away," she said, her control on her power barely held. Ice had begun to form on the floor and walls. "Or worse." The intensity of her icy stare told Nik he had no way of stopping her even if he'd wanted to.

Nik nodded in agreement and turned to the others. "We're all going. She may indeed be powerful, but let us see how she stands against ice and storms. Get some rest Klara, my brothers. We're leaving in the morning." With that, he turned and walked with Elsa to their room to prepare for the journey.

With her every footstep, ice spread along the floor. If one watched closely, snowflakes floated in her wake. Lightning flashed outside, and rain began to pour from what had been a cloudless sky. The wind was blowing hard outside, and a breeze could be felt through the halls of the castle.

* * *

The next morning in Arendelle, the storm had passed, and the ice had cleared from the halls of the castle. In the early morning light, five riders met in the stables. Johan and Aksel wore their usual armor, and their swords and daggers hung from their belts. Klara likewise wore light armor, her short sword still packed on her saddle. It was more something she brought as a spare, her fire magic being her primary weapon.

Nik wore a light grey shirt and pants with no armor, but carried Frostbite across his back once more. After the final battle with Hans, he'd almost given up wearing armor; it slowed him substantially, and if he turned his magic on himself, he was faster than almost any living being. The blue blade of his sword glinted in the early morning light, as he'd cleaned and sharpened it last evening. He intended to be silent and nearly invisible, and if he was quick enough, anyone he faced would never see him.

Elsa wore her old shimmering ice dress, as it gave her great freedom of movement, and the many crystals acted as camouflage in the darkness and had a disorienting effect on her opponents in daylight. The sheer train she shortened until it barely hit her hips, so it wouldn't interfere. She had Coldsaber on her hip, the best place to carry it without it being difficult to access. Its blue blade glistened in the morning light.

They mounted their horses silently; there were no words necessary. With a nod, Nik and Elsa led the group out of the stables and the castle, and headed for the road that would lead them to Hartlande and Alek. They all silently prayed they would reach him alive.


	70. An Unintended Stop, and a Revised Plan

Rebeckha retreated to her castle unharmed but enraged. When the Kradle revealed to her the location of the rock trolls, she'd known she would have to strike them hard and fast. They would never join her cause, but if they joined with the Storm King and Ice Queen, their combined strength could rival her own. That would NOT be acceptable.

What she hadn't counted on was that old one being so selfless. Her initial assault should have decimated their ranks, and would have if he hadn't gotten in the way. He'd been strong, and his magic shielded most of his tribe. The rest stood their ground, and she'd been forced to retreat. She was stronger, but the sheer number of them would've done her in.

When she stopped and thought about the entire situation, she smiled. She still had her army and her Kradle, as well as the Crown Prince. The King and Queen were coming to her, desperate to rescue their son. Desperation often led people to make foolish mistakes, and she was counting on them to be fools. The rock trolls wouldn't join them; if nothing else, her attack made them wary of any visitors, and ensured they would stay in their Valley. The Queen's sister would be easily disposed of later.

Yes, things still looked bright for her. With luck, in just a few days, she would succeed where her father and brother failed; she would be the undisputed ruler of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. Her sister would bow to her, or be dealt with like all the rest.

* * *

Bulda stood protectively over Granpabbie and watched as he suffered from his wounds. Around them, others were being seen to, and the dead were carried off to their final resting place. The attack had come suddenly and without warning; the sorceress, Rebeckha, had simply appeared from thin air with a puff of smoke. Many had fallen before they were able to drive her off, and Granpabbie had taken the brunt of her first assault. His actions had allowed for their victory, such as it was.

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" she asked him, the sorrow coming through in her voice. "I'd seen something in dreams and visions, but no details. I only knew it had to do with you, and that it would be terrible." Bulda shed a few tears as she watched her mentor suffer.

Granpabbie coughed hard and nodded. "I did. I was not sure when it would come, but I knew it would nonetheless. I have lived long, and seen much, Bulda. It was necessary for the survival of the tribe. I accept my fate," he told her, coughing once more. When the coughing fit stopped, he reached out, took her hand, and continued. "You must lead now. Protect our tribe and keep it strong. You know all you need to be great. And Bulda," he added, his hand falling away weakly, "when they arrive, bring them to me at once. They must know everything."

She nodded and walked away slowly. She knew exactly who Granpabbie was expecting now: the King of Storms and the Queen of Ice. She hoped they would make it soon. He was suffering immensely as he forced himself to remain with them, and she hated to see it. She wanted to see him at peace.

* * *

As evening fell, the group approached the old trail that went into the Valley of the Living Rock, where Kristoff's troll family lived. Nik reined in his horse and looked down the trail, his eyes searching the dim light slowly. Dark smoke rose from the Valley; it struck him as unusual, since the trolls had no need for fire. They were rock trolls, and were less susceptible to temperature changes anyway, but the natural steam vents in the Valley kept it warm and green even in winter. "Something's wrong in the Valley," he finally told the group. "We should check on them. Granpabbie may have some advice on how to fight this sorceress, as well."

The rest of them nodded in agreement. "Any advantage we can have over her would be very welcome," Elsa commented, then spurred her horse down the trail, Nik beside her and the others close behind. They were all still on edge, and none of them truly knew what to expect.

When they arrived at the old ruins the trolls called home, the sight made them all sick. Scorch marks were everywhere, and many of the trolls were injured, some severely. When the royal family's presence was noticed, several of the trolls grabbed sticks and rocks and formed a defensive line, shouting and yelling at them to stay back. Some even brought forth magic, prepared to defend their home and loved ones.

Nik immediately dismounted and raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Please, you know us! We mean you no harm! We're friends. We saw the smoke and came to offer assistance if we can," he tried to reassure the trolls. "Kristoff is my brother by marriage, and family must watch out for family." He knelt and bowed his head, hoping they would take it as a sign of his sincerity.

A few of the defenders backed down, and they muttered something about the royal family, but it wasn't until Bulda rolled up and acknowledged them that the rest stood down. "Your Majesty, please, come with me," she said quickly, gesturing to Nik, then Elsa. "Granpabbie needs to see you and the Queen right away." Without further explanation, she turned and headed back the way she'd come, rolling toward a dark, secluded corner of the ruins. Nik and Elsa followed quickly, the urgency in the female troll's voice coming across clearly; they weren't sure what they would find, but if Bulda was this worked up, it could only be bad news.

When they reached the old troll, they both fell to their knees in shock at his condition. He was critically injured, and coughed every few minutes. Bulda touched his shoulder gently, and he opened his eyes. "Ah, I knew you'd come. You must know what has happened. And what must be done." Granpabbie stopped for a coughing fit, then continued. "Rebeckha, the Lady of Hartlande, attacked us. She struck fast, and hurt many of us instantly. I am not sure what she was looking for, but she left without it. She did not leave with any new objects.

"Nikolaus, she is incredibly powerful. Even my own magic was not strong enough to stop her for more than an instant. I have not seen magic like hers in centuries. The last time I did, it was used for good," the old troll paused, as if he didn't want this information known but was being forced to tell it. "She has corrupted the Kradle, a very powerful source of magic. Perhaps that is why she attacked us; she knew I would tell you of its existence. To defeat her, you MUST destroy it; it would take too long to turn it back to good. If you do not destroy it, she will destroy everyone and everything in the kingdom." He broke down into another coughing fit, and could not speak for a few moments.

A concerned look crossed Nik's face. "How do I destroy it? If it is what you say it is, she'll have it well protected and hidden. Can I use strength to destroy it, or will it take magic?" he asked, uncertain of what to do. He would do anything to save his son, including give his life if necessary. "Please, Granpabbie, guide me. I need whatever help you can offer." He felt regret at begging the injured troll for help, but he had no choice; he was desperate, and desperation leads men to do things they wouldn't normally do.

Granpabbie coughed again, the pain taking its toll on his weakening body. He spoke again, but in broken phrases this time, his voice straining as he fought to get the words out. "Your...sword. More...magic. Three...you and Elsa...prophecy." With those final words, he coughed again and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

Nik and Elsa stayed on their knees, tears running from their eyes. "She is a monster," Elsa finally whispered. "Nik, we have to put a stop to this, no matter what. We cannot allow her evil to spread." She looked at him, watching as he sobbed silently. He finally looked up at her, met her gaze, and nodded. She saw the thunderstorm swelling deep in his bluish green eyes, the flecks of gold swirling as they always did when his magic was rising. She knew he would need her close, and intended to comfort and aid him in any way she could.

He rose slowly and moved back to his niece and brothers, Elsa close behind. He stood silently for a few moments before he spoke. "This will be the most difficult rescue we have ever done. There's more at stake than just Alek. Our entire kingdom, and possibly the lives of everyone in it, is at risk. The Kradle, whatever it is, must be destroyed." As he said the last, Elsa reached out and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

Bulda approached then and handed Nik a drawing. It appeared to be a small table made of stone, covered in markings. When he looked down at her questioningly, she spoke. "This is the Kradle. It was intended to be used for good when it was created more than a millennia ago. It is a source of magic that rivals any you possess, save one. Always remember that true love is the most powerful magic in the world." With that, she turned and strode away to help her tribe begin to heal, the royal family staring after her.

"Let's make camp here," Nik suggested as he turned back to the group. To everyone's questioning look, he continued, "We're better sheltered here, and if another attack on Kristoff's family comes, we can assist them. Beyond that, I...I'm not ready to continue just yet. We should grieve for lost family." With nods all around, everyone began setting up tents for the night.

Nik slept very little, his mind reviewing everything Granpabbie and Bulda had told him. When he wasn't trying to come up with a plan, he thought of Kristoff and Anna, and how they would take this news. He'd encouraged Bulda to send word to the castle in Arendelle, but she was still hesitant. He couldn't blame her, after what had transpired.

When morning came, they all mounted and continued toward Hartlande. Nik had come up with a rough plan, and had woken Elsa in the early morning hours to tell her about it. He would tell no one else, because the plan had a very dark secret, one that no one else would understand or stand for. But he couldn't keep the secret from her. As it was, she begged him to try to find a different way.

Nik agreed to think on it, but promised nothing more. In return she agreed to tell no one what he had in mind, for it could endanger them all. His brothers, loyal as they were, would want to stay with him, but he would need them with Alek and Klara. He had to see to the safety of his family, and keeping this plan from them was the best way. It was the only way.

* * *

**Author's note: The heartbreak! A wise, ancient figure has been taken from the world, and it is not a better place for it. Let us hope Bulda can do her best to fill Granpabbie's footprints.**

**Our royal family intends to make this Lady of Hartlande pay, and Nik has a plan to do so. But what is this dark secret he won't share with anyone but Elsa?**


	71. Paying the Price of Freedom

Alek huddled in the corner of his cell. In a normal cell, he would simply shift the steel and stone to make an escape. The walls in this cell, however, were spelled, so he couldn't bring his magic to bear and break free, despite the stone walls. He couldn't reach out past the bars with his magic either, so he was completely stuck.

Rebeckha hadn't been to see him since she left him down here a few days ago. He'd asked what she wanted with him, but she had only laughed at him and slammed the door, then walked away. Food and drink had shown up regularly, but otherwise he was alone aside from the occasional guard.

A hushed sound outside his cell caught his attention, and he moved to the door. Outside his cell, Rebeckha stood, her evil smile on her face. "Hello, Prince Aleksander. You've been very patient, my guards tell me, so I'll reward you by telling me how you'll help me in my...endeavor."

"Help you? You can go straight to hell if you think I'd ever help you," he spat at her, his anger quickly replacing any fear he'd felt. "You attacked my family, you've locked me away, what possible reason can you give me to help you with anything?"

She laughed that sinister laugh again. "Oh, you needn't be willing. I have my ways of forcing you to help me. But that'll be later. You're going to help me overthrow your family, one way or another. I WILL rule the entire kingdom, and none will stand against me. Your family will pay for murdering my father, and you'll be the one to do it." She smiled sweetly at him. "And when you're finished, when your family is completely destroyed, I will release you from this life."

"I don't think so. You're a monster," he shot back, "and my family are experts at dealing with monsters like you. Let me out of this cell, and I'll even launch the first assault on you." He felt his magic rise quickly; if she opened this cell, even for a fraction of a second, he'd attack.

She laughed in his face. "Oh I'm counting on that arrogance. It will serve me well. Your family believes they can handle me, but they've seen nothing yet!" With that, she turned and left the dungeon to work on her spells.

He fumed for a moment as he let his magic subside, then returned to his spot on the floor. Looking around, he decided he needed to occupy himself while he waited; he called his magic again and began searching for a weak spot in her spells. Even if he couldn't find one, it was better than sitting and doing nothing. 'It's not arrogance, Rebeckha,' he thought silently. 'It's the simple truth. My family WILL destroy you, just as they did your father, brother, and others like them.'

* * *

They'd used the dark of night and the sparse forest as cover, and now the royal family had managed to creep close to the castle without incident. Now, they moved slowly, away from the horses they'd tied in a group of pines nearby. As the group approached the castle walls, they caught sight of several horrors: ogres, orcs, and other foul beasts. "She's planning something, something big," Aksel whispered. His knowledge of war and its history was extensive by necessity; he believed a prepared General Commander needed to study all aspects war. "Ogres and orcs are known for their feats in battle, but they're difficult to control. For her to have this many, she must have something they want. Or has promised it to them."

Nik crouched with Frostbite in his hand, his magic surging at his other. Elsa crouched next to him, Coldsaber having formed its blade of ice once more. They moved forward quickly, slipping through the shadows and into the castle, the ogres' poor sight and the orcs' poor hearing working to their advantage. Nik didn't dare call a thunderstorm, as that would only tip Rebeckha off that they were there. So far, they'd gone unnoticed, as far as any of them could tell.

The group finally reached a doorway to the dungeons, and Nik kept a lookout while everyone else moved inside. He was the last to enter, closing the door silently. Once inside, it didn't take them long to find Alek. His cell was separate from the others, and they could all feel the spells on the walls and bars. He stood quickly when he saw them approach from the darkness. "Mama! Papa! What are you—"

Elsa interrupted him quickly. "Quiet, son. We're here to get you out. How strong are the spells on your cell?" She felt with her magic, searching for a weakness in the spells, but didn't find any.

"I don't know," Alek admitted. "Strong enough that I can't break out. I've been trying since she put me in here, so they may have weakened some. I can't be sure."

Nik turned his lightning on the lock, but to no avail. His magic simply dissipated on impact. He prepared to try a stronger bolt through Frostbite, but a hand on his arm gave him pause. Elsa looked around at all of them, sheathed her dagger, then whispered, "It's going to get VERY cold." She let her anger loose, and the temperature in the dungeon plummeted; ice spread quickly on every surface around them. As everything froze, the iron lock became brittle and finally broke. The door swung open, freeing Alek. He ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. "We'll talk about this later," she whispered as she returned, then broke away from the embrace. She didn't bother melting her ice; it might give any who followed them pause.

Nik and Elsa looked at one another and nodded; it was time for his plan to begin. "Johan, Aksel, get Klara and Alek clear. Get to the horses and get out of Hartlande. I still have to stop Rebeckha," he reminded them all. His brothers nodded quickly, then prepared to leave.

Alek grabbed his father's arm as he and Elsa turned to move deeper into the castle. "Father, no. I want to help. She was going to use me against you, I want to pay her back."

Nik turned to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "My son, you can pay her back by getting out of here. You can help by buying your mother and I time to find the Kradle and destroy it." He took his King's badge off and placed it in his son's hand, then continued, "And if we fail, you can help by leading our people against her armies. But you must NOT stay here." With that, he released his son's shoulder and turned, joining Elsa as they moved deeper into the castle, searching for the Kradle.

Alek watched his parents disappear into the darkness. "Godspeed, and good luck. Please come home safely," he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. When Klara rested her hand on his shoulder, he turned and nodded, following the others to freedom, despite the feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Alek and the others moved quickly, slipping out of the dungeon without being noticed. They'd almost made it out of the castle when a pair of orcs rounded a corner in front of them, snarling. Johan and Aksel wasted no time and cut the two orcs down, but not before others heard the alarm. The four of them sprinted out of the castle, orcs and ogres rushing behind them.

Aksel and Johan quickly untied the horses while Alek and Klara mounted theirs. Pausing for a moment, Aksel grabbed the cloaks from both Elsa and Nik's horses, and tossed one to Johan. When his brother looked at him questioningly, he grinned. "It might distract them if they think Nik and Elsa are running. Maybe it'll give those two more time," he explained.

Johan nodded and tied on the cloak, then pulled up the hood. Aksel did the same, then they mounted quickly, spurred their horses, and charged away. Klara and Alek where hard on their heels, all four horses kicking up dust as they ran.

* * *

Rebeckha had been on her terrace when the clamor arose. She'd felt five riders enter her land, and had guessed it was the King and Queen. When the alarm was raised, she knew they'd been found in the castle. She made her way to the gate and watched as four people escaped on horseback. "Get them, you useless beasts!" she screamed at the orcs and ogres, then used her own magic to give chase to them as well.

She wondered who had fallen, as there should have been six of them trying to escape. All the better, though, for that was two fewer she would need to deal with. She would be able to work her spells all the easier with fewer people to concentrate on.

Her orcs ran behind the horses, nearly catching them a few times. The girl lashed out with her flame magic, burning several of the orcs away. The Prince was definitely with them, as the ground would split open suddenly and swallow several more. The other two riders wore cloaks of the King and Queen, but weren't using magic. 'Have their powers faded with their age?' Rebeckha thought to herself. 'Something isn't right.'

She paused suddenly and looked back to her castle. She screamed when she saw the storm clouds forming over it, the lightning flashing and striking often. She would focus on the Prince later; she had something much more important to protect. She cast her spell, and moved quickly back to her castle, afraid that she might be too late. The Storm King had already found her Kradle, and she couldn't let him destroy it. And where was that wretched Ice Queen?

* * *

The two of them found the Kradle quickly enough. Nik had felt with his magic carefully, trying not to set off any traps as they moved. He knew he had to get to it without being caught; being caught could end with the destruction of the entire kingdom. Elsa covered his back, creating icy barriers and casting icy traps of her own to slow down anyone chasing them. They had encountered no traps set by Rebeckha.

He should've guessed she would keep the Kradle here. It was an open courtyard in the center of the castle, the perfect place to allow easy access to its power from virtually anywhere, yet well enough protected that the risk of loosing it was small without someone infiltrating her castle. He moved to it, and unleashed a bolt of lightning into it; the thing simply absorbed his power. Calling a stronger bolt with Frostbite, he tried again, only to watch his power dance over the Kradle and dissipate. He studied it for a moment, then made his decision. It was supposed to be his last option, but he didn't see any other way now.

He stood on top of the Kradle, and raised Frostbite skyward. He called on his deepest well of power, and began to create a massive storm. He poured his power into it through Frostbite, trying to reach a critical strength and create a backlash of power. The blade of his sword glowed a brighter blue, and the eyes in the wolf's head shone bright red as his power flowed through it. The storm built rapidly, winds howling through the courtyard and around the castle. Rain blew sideways, and lightning struck all around; small pieces of the castle began to crack and groan, and some smaller bricks came loose and rose into the storm.

Elsa crouched behind the Kradle, watching the entrance to the courtyard, ready to defend Nik from anyone who made it past her traps. The winds tore at her, but still she crouched and stayed in place; she'd frozen the ground under herself, and created a solid foothold. Over the howl of the storm's wind, she heard screams. Someone was trying to reach them, and her traps were definitely slowing their progress. She called her magic to her palms, ready for an immediate, powerful release.

Suddenly, Rebeckha emerged in the courtyard; her cloak fluttered behind her as she moved, and her eyes darted around wildly. She screamed when she saw Nik standing on the Kradle, building his storm, pouring his magic into it. The sorceress raised her hands to unleash her magic on him, but never got the chance.

From behind the Kradle, Elsa aimed and released a brutal blast of cold and ice at Rebeckha, pinning her to the wall with ice spikes. Several had pierced the sorceress, and her hands were frozen solid against the wall. Elsa rose and moved in front of Rebeckha, her hands raised in front of her, ice power pulsing at her palms. "No one messes with my family. This is for kidnapping my son," she said coldly, unleashing her power and encasing Rebeckha in ice.

When she turned to Nik, he met her gaze. "I can't do it, Elsa. I don't have enough strength alone," he told her, his face twisting some from the strain. He didn't want to put her in danger. The plan had been for her to escape as well; she was supposed to already be out of the territory.

Instead, she walked over to him slowly, her eyes locked on his. Grabbing his belt, she climbed onto the Kradle with him. She wrapped one arm around his waist, and raised her other near Frostbite's hilt. "Let me help," she yelled over the roar of the storm. "We can do this together."

He let go of the sword with one hand and wrapped that arm around her, pulling her close. "You know how this will turn out," he replied, staring into her eyes, a tear forming in the corner of one of them. It wasn't supposed to play out like this. "You know how this ends."

She only nodded, then entwined her fingers with his around the hilt of the sword. "For our kingdom. For our family," she told him above the roar of the storm. "For our son." Slowly, she began adding her power to his, pushing it through the sword into the storm. The glow from both the blade and the wolf's eyes intensified as her power joined his. The clouds darkened, and the temperature of the entire territory dropped rapidly. The storm had now become a winter thunderstorm, a rare and powerful thing. They both poured power into the storm, and never took their eyes off one another.

* * *

The four of them reached the pass out of Hartlande and reined in their horses. They turned, having outrun the storm and all who chased them. Alek and Klara sat on their horses next to one another and watched as the storm clouds changed from gray to a dark blue, so dark they were almost black. They felt the air chill as the storm intensified; the torrential rains quickly turned to sleet, snow, and ice. Their uncles moved to either side of them, their eyes glued to the raging storm.

Johan stared at the storm, then let his eyes fix on the castle at the center of it; he watched the wind, debris, and snow swirl around for a moment before he said anything. "This will not end well," he whispered. His eyes glistened with tears and a look of sudden understanding.

Aksel looked at his elder brother. "What's he doing, Johan? Was this part of the plan?" The concern for his oldest brother was plain in his voice. "Did he not tell us everything?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. And I can only think of one reason he would keep a secret from us, Aksel: to protect us, and save us. We wouldn't have left him if we'd known his whole plan," he frowned, then glanced over to his younger brother. He watched as first confusion, then understanding crossed the younger man's face. "And it's too late to go back now. There's no way we can help him."

They all sat in silence as the storm raged on before them. It was the only option they had besides turning away, but none of them could bring themselves to do it.

* * *

"It still isn't enough, love!" Nik shouted over the storm. "I'm out of ideas! We have to destroy this thing!" He glanced over her shoulder at Rebeckha, who, though encased in ice and pierced by ice spikes, was still alive. She was beginning to struggle in her icy coffin; the ice around her was starting to crack slowly. Lightning flashed and struck all around them, the storm's power close to, but not quite at a critical strength. He looked back down into Elsa's icy blue eyes, worry and strain on his face.

Elsa looked up into his bluish green ones, thinking, when the idea came to her. "Granpabbie said three. And Bulda tried to tell us too," she remembered. "True love." She smiled sadly as what would happen sunk in. She didn't have to think about it; she'd made her decision as soon as she stepped up with Nik, and accepted her fate.

Nik smiled softly, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "The most powerful magic in the world," he replied. "It might work." He leaned his head down until his forehead touched hers. "I love you, so very much, Elsa. And I'm sorry it has come to this, _minn elska_."

"I love you, Nik," she replied over the storm. "I can think of no better way, no person I would face this with other than you." She tilted her head up, her lips moving closer to his. They both closed their eyes, and their lips met in a kiss. A kiss of true love.

Magic surged around them, and the storm raged even stronger for a few moments. Suddenly, it collapsed in on itself to a single point, then the magic that created it backlashed and returned all at once. It passed through Frostbite and their entwined bodies, and rushed down into the Kradle as a massive surge of power. When it reached the stone talisman, the magic exploded outward violently.

* * *

Anna sat on the steps of the castle, a solomn expression on her face as the water cascaded down the fountain. Her thoughts were with her sister, daughter, and the others; she hoped they'd all return soon, and safely. Marshmallow sat by the gate, his eyes glued to the entry to the castle as he waited. Olaf bounded up beside her with a merry chuckle as he came to play. When he saw Anna's face, though, he stopped and frowned. "Anna? What's wrong?" he asked her in his innocent, child-like voice.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, then calmed. "Oh, hi Olaf. I'm just...waiting. I hope everything goes according to plan, and that they all return home safe." Then she looked back at the gates, a longing expression on her face.

Olaf placed his little stick hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be just fine. Elsa and Nik will do whatever it takes."

Anna thought Olaf had stopped talking rather abruptly, but paid it no mind. Then she heard a muffled thud, and the pressure from Olaf's hand was suddenly gone. "I know Olaf, but—" she began, then stopped when she turned to him, and let out a blood-curdling scream. After a moment, her scream devolved into hysterical wailing and crying.

Kristoff and Sven barreled across the courtyard from the stables when they heard her scream, and slid to a stop in front of her. With his wife in distress, Kristoff knelt and immediately took her in his arms. "Anna! Anna, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked quickly as he tried to calm her enough that she could speak.

"O-Olaf," she whispered, then pointed to the steps beside her. "He's...he's...Elsa's..." She trailed off, unable to speak through her sobs as she clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

Kristoff followed with his eyes, and saw a single carrot sitting beside her. He stared at it for a moment, confused. When Sven sniffed the carrot, bellowed, then sat back on his haunches with a sad look on his face, the Ice Master finally realized what had happened.

Olaf had vaporized. With a quick glance around, he noticed Marshmallow was also nowhere to be seen, though he'd been near the gates just moments before. Something horrible had to have happened to Elsa for both of them to be gone. And if he knew his brother in law, Nik had been right beside her when it happened, and shared her fate. What they didn't know was if anyone else had made it.

"Oh, no. Oh, God, no," he whispered, then held Anna even tighter. "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry." Then he lowered his head and he, too, began to weep.

* * *

It all happened so fast. Alek, Klara, and their uncles watched as the storm collapsed, and the remains of it rushed down into the castle in Hartlande. Magic exploded outward in all directions immediately, and everything in the territory exploded with it. The destruction rushed through the flatlands and only stopped when it came to the base of the mountains. When the dust settled, all that was left was a barren wasteland; entire hills had been flattened as well.

Alek screamed and tried to dismount, but his foot caught and he collapsed to the ground instead. Klara was immediately beside him, her arms wrapped around him protectively as she tried to soothe his screams and cries through her own sobs. Johan and Aksel stayed astride their horses and stared at the wasteland in front of them through their tears; their eyes scanned the destruction as they searched for what they somehow knew they wouldn't find.

* * *

**Author's note: *Drops your heart in the bucket overflowing with everyone elses'. Looks up, meeting your eyes* I told you I was coming for that. I'll just...hang on to it, along with everyone elses'. I'm going to see how tough these are.**


	72. A New King Must Rise

**Author's note #1: This chapter, up to this point in the Saga, was probably the hardest to write. It's dark, very dark, and has to be to follow the previous one. As I was reviewing and revising it recently, I realized that there is a particular song that accurately expresses every character's emotions in is chapter, but particularly Alek's. If you have time and/or the ability, listen to Pop Evil's Torn to Pieces while you read this chapter.**

* * *

Alek, Klara, Johan and Aksel had slowly made their way back to the nearest city, Hapfield, where the local Lord took them in and saw to their physical wounds. It was a small territory that had lived in Hartlande's shadow for centuries, and its citizens were pained to hear of the events across the mountains. It was from here that official news of the loss of their King and Queen spread throughout the kingdom. The local priest visited each of the family members in turn, offering prayers and a willing shoulder and ear.

Johan and Aksel stayed together, their grief too much for either to bear alone. Nik, their brother, their leader for years, was missing and believed dead. Neither man had expected to outlive him, intent on protecting him with their final breath. It was their sworn duty, their promise to their King and brother, but it was also their belief as Northmen: fight for what you love most until the end.

When their father died, it was he who led them through the grief, and they'd emerged stronger than ever. Nik had been thrust onto the throne, but also forced to act as their father as well, a responsibility he shouldered without complaint. He and Johan had saved an entire territory, while Aksel had drawn on Nik's belief in him to try and protect Arendelle. The younger brothers led the army that subdued Hans in Corona, inspired by their older brother's selfless charge to protect Elsa and her cousin. With him to inspire and encourage them, both men could face any foe and triumph. Until Hartande.

Now, it was just the two of them. Would they be strong enough to protect their family? Neither man knew. They took some comfort from one another, however, trying to focus on their good memories. Eventually, both men promised the other that, no matter what, they would do all they could to protect the rest of the family, and never forget the example he set.

Klara was distraught, and spent the time either in the room she was given, or the hallway outside Alek's door. Her aunt and uncle were so much more than that to her. They'd been her mentors in controlling her powers since she was born, and often felt like a second set of parents to her. Even when Halvor had corrupted her mind, they hadn't given up on her, and risked their lives to save her. She owed them so much, and now would never be able to repay them.

Alek was nearly inconsolable for an entire day. His parents were gone. To rescue him, they had sacrificed everything, including their lives. Yes, he was free, but his freedom rang hollow without them. Self-loathing set in for a time, as he considered why he had been captured in the first place. If he hadn't stupidly insisted on joining the expedition to the mountains, he would never have been in Hartlande. When those feelings passed, however, all he felt was an overwhelming sense of grief that threatened to consume him.

Even when he had no more tears to shed, Alek stayed in the bedchamber. He didn't want to face the outside world, and wasn't sure if he could. He laid on the bed, curled into himself as he wallowed in grief. Visitors came and knocked, but he never responded, and they left him alone. He heard Klara call through the door more than once, but couldn't find the strength to answer even to her.

When he did finally emerge, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was haggard. He sent staff to invite his cousin and uncles to the study attached to his room, then sat at the desk and leaned down to rest his head on it. His emotions were at war inside him, and grief and despair waged the strongest battle.

Klara was the first to arrive, and she sat beside him, an arm draped around his shoulders. Their uncles came in a few minutes later. He waited until they were all seated before he raised his head and started to speak, staring at nothing. "Uncle Aksel, can you ask the garrison commander to give us some troops? I want to return to Hartlande. We should search for my parents...or at least some sign of them."

Aksel nodded, then spoke. "I took the liberty already, Sire. We have twenty men ready whenever we decide to ride," he informed the group. The expression on his face spoke volumes; he, like the rest of the group, wanted to know what happened.

Johan studied his nephew carefully. "Alek, I was your father's Captain of the Guard for many years, and gladly accepted the post again when Adam took over as Warden of Stonewell. I don't need to tell you that I will readily serve as yours if you ask it of me until Klara is ready for the post. But let's not be hasty in searching. There may still be dangers in Hartlande that weren't destroyed. It would be prudent to search slowly, keeping an eye out for anything unusual," he cautioned, determined to do his very best for Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. His brother gave his life for them all, he would NOT fail him now.

Alek stood slowly and began to pace. His emotions swirled inside him as he struggled not to release his magic; it was all he could do to remain calm. "My parents went there to save me. I must know what happened to them. I would spend months there, excavating the entire territory myself if I could." He paused and turned to the other three. "We'll search for a few days at most, and if we don't find anything, then we will have to presume that...that they..." he trailed off, unable to speak without choking up.

Klara rose and embraced her cousin. "We're all afraid, Alek. They were always like my other parents. But I think we can all take comfort in the thought that, wherever Aunt Elsa and Uncle Nik are, they're together, and will keep one another safe." She spoke softly, and held him as he sobbed for a few moments.

Eventually he calmed again, and stood straight. "Thank you, Klara. You truly are my sister who isn't. If not for you, I'm not sure where I'd be." He turned to his uncles next. "Please make the arrangements to get underway. I'd like to leave early tomorrow morning."

Aksel and Johan rose and answered in unison, "Yes, sire." They turned and left the room, headed for the garrison to make the final arrangements. Klara also took her leave, and promised to be only a few doors away if Alek needed her. He smiled at her offer and nodded, because he didn't trust his voice to work.

They all slept poorly that night, if one called tossing about and sobbing sleep.

* * *

They came out of the mountain pass to a bleak sight, Alek and Klara at the head of a column of soldiers. In front of them lay miles of flat ground, stretched out from where they were to the horizon. If there were anything here in Hartlande that lived or stood above the ground, they should've been able to see it from here.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Johan asked his nephew. "There's no telling what we may or may not find here." The fear and grief he tried to suppress was betrayed by the quaking of his voice.

Alek shook his head. "It doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. I have to know. The entire kingdom must know what happened to them, if we can find out." He rose on his horse and looked around at the group. "Fan out into a line. We need to cover as much ground as possible with our search. Let us hope we find our answers," he shouted loud enough for all to hear. Once the line was formed, he urged his horse forward, and the line moved with him.

As they rode, they all watched the ground ahead of and beside them. Alek rode between Klara and his uncle Johan, with Aksel beyond him. Each of them were lost in memories, he knew, and they each felt the pain of loss. With every passing yard, that pain grew harsher, the sadness deeper, the grief more encompassing, and it threatened to overwhelm him again.

He thought back to the message he'd sent to his Uncle Kristoff and Aunt Anna that morning. He knew that she would be very distraught; his mother meant the world to his aunt. He hadn't wanted to send any message yet, but Klara had urged him to, telling him she would if he didn't. It had been a short message, but expressed his feelings pretty well.

'Uncle Kristoff, Aunt Anna,

I write to you with mixed news. My parents successfully rescued me from the clutches of the evil sorceress, Rebeckha. They also put an end to her and her evil forever. However, I fear that to do so, it appears they had to give their lives. Nothing remains in Hartlande but dust and dirt, so far as can be seen. I am taking a search party back to try to find something, anything, any evidence as to what happened.

I know this is horrible news, and believe me when I say I understand the depth of your pain. I promise to return to Arendelle soon with whatever news I can uncover. Until then, my prayers are with you and them.

With love,

Aleksander'

It had been so hard writing that letter. He'd shed more tears as he wrote it, and finally had decided not to rewrite it, but send the tear stained parchment. He wished he could deliver the news himself, but the letter would have to do until they could return home.

By evening, they had reached the area where the sorceress' castle had once stood. Nothing remained except dust and dirt. They searched the area carefully, but aside from one spot that was firmer than the others, there was nothing. No footprints, no scraps of cloth, no evidence that any people, that any THING, had ever stood or existed there.

Alek teared up as he knelt at the firm spot in the ground. With his gloved hands, he pushed the dirt and dust aside until he found the solid ground underneath. There was really nothing there, just a place where the dust was not as deep. He guessed that this was the exact spot the mysterious Kradle had sat.

Realizing that, sadly, he would find nothing else, he stood and took a few steps back. He glanced around, looking for something, anything to use as a monument. Finding nothing, he took off his gloves and felt with his magic. Other than Klara, he could feel no other source of magic, not even an echo. The massive release of power had eradicated any evidence magic had ever touched this land.

Reaching down into the earth with his magic, he found the next thing he needed: stone. He pulled, and brought two rough shafts of stone up from the ground, one on either side of the firm spot. Once they both towered eight feet in the air, he moved to first one, then the other. With a touch, he created an image of his mother and engraved it in the rock, writing her name underneath on one. On the other, he repeated the process for his father. When he was finished, he took a few steps back and knelt.

His uncles and cousin moved beside him and knelt as well. Taking their cue, the rest of the men also knelt, watching and listening. Alek was silent for a few moments, as he searched for words. Finally, slowly, he began to speak.

"Let these stones stand as a monument to my parents, Nikolaus of Stonewell and Elsa of Arendelle, the King and Queen of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. Here, they paid the ultimate price to protect the realm, sacrificing themselves to save the kingdom from evil. Let us all try to emulate their example, and live our lives to be worthy of the price they paid. May their souls rest together in peace." The others echoed his last words and waited for him to rise.

When he did, he walked first to his mother's stone. He leaned forward and kissed it, whispering "I love you, mother." He repeated the process at his father's, then moved away, weeping. One by one, Klara, his uncles, then the rest of the search party paid their last respects to their beloved Storm King and Ice Queen.

After the tents were set up, Alek entered his and laid down. His cousin and uncles joined him; none of them wanted to be alone, and they all took some comfort in the closeness of family. They reminisced for a time about their memories before they all tried to sleep. In the silence, none of them did.

* * *

When they returned from Hartlande, they found Anna and Kristoff mourning with the rest of the city. Olaf and Marshmallow's disappearance had warned them of the late King and Queen's fate. Some relief was found in the fact that they were the only casualties, but precious little. The remaining family consoled one another, though Anna and Alek understood each other's pain the most. Anna had died to save her sister, but through an act of true love, she'd been able to return. There would be no return for Elsa or Nik.

They all grieved together for a week, with the Small Council handling the affairs of the kingdom while the royal family had their privacy. Finally, the castle was opened again, and it was decided that the kingdom needed a ruler. There was a push to have the coronation as soon as possible, but Alek insisted that it wait until after his parents' wedding anniversary that week. It would also allow time for announcements to reach surrounding kingdoms.

Since it was closer and easier to access from the sea, it was determined that Alek would be coronated in Arendelle. There would be another ceremony in Stonewell later, for those who couldn't make the journey from the North. That was to be held at Alek's insistence; he wanted the people of the kingdom to know and love him as they knew and loved his parents.

As the coronation neared, Alek's nerves began to get the better of him. The Small Council had handled the preparations, and he knew what was expected of him. He still found himself shaking every time he thought on it though, and so tried not to. He was in his room, standing in front of a portrait of his parents, when the door opened behind him and made him jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alek. I didn't mean to scare you," Klara said as she walked into the room. "I just came to check on you. I can't imagine how you're managing to handle all of this." She moved beside him and studied his face before turning to the portrait. "They would be very proud of you, cousin." She reached over and rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

He shook his head, a weak smile on his face, and moved to the small table holding a chess set to sit. "I hope so. But I'm not managing, not very well at least. Honestly I'm scared out of my mind, and I wish they were still here." He frowned, then motioned out the window toward the sea. "Somewhere out there, there are mountains rising up off the bottom of the ocean. I'm trying to hide it, so I don't hurt anyone, but it's too hard to keep my power in check right now." He glanced up at Klara, expecting her to be horrified, or at least disappointed.

Instead she laughed and joined him at the table. "Can I tell you a secret? I've been driving the housekeepers crazy. They extinguish the fires and candles in a room, and as soon as they leave I've been relighting them all. They can't figure out what's going on, and are trying to have the guards search the castle for a prankster. Fortunately, the guards have a sense of humor and are in on it, for now anyway. I can't help it. It's either focus on the lanterns and fireplaces, or I burn the whole castle down."

That got a small chuckle out of him. "I wonder what they used to do when they were feeling nervous. Mother probably just froze stuff, but how did father let it out? His was a power that was hard to mask. I mean, lightning and thunderstorms? Hard not to see that." A small smirk spread over his lips, but went no further, and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, but let's not go down that road. Is everything ready for tomorrow?" she asked, referring to the coronation. He smiled softly; his cousin was trying her best to keep his mind, as well as her own, off his parents' fate. Deep down, he appreciated her efforts.

"As ready as it's going to be, I guess," he sighed in response. "Although I'm sure the next thing I'll be hearing whispers about is a push to find me a wife so there will be heirs. Right now I don't even want to think about that." He stared hard at the chess set, dreading the pressure he knew the Council would put him under.

As he said the last, Anna entered the room, and strode over to join them. "If anyone wants to push you into a relationship, Alek, they can deal with me," she told him, taking a seat at the table. "Love isn't something you can rush. And there's no point in being with someone just to be with someone. If you don't love them, you're doing the entire realm a disservice." Her smile was sincere as she tried to lift everyone's spirits.

Alek looked up at his aunt, realizing suddenly just how like his mother she looked. "Thank you, Aunt Anna. I really do appreciate your support." He smiled weakly, trying to show her how much he meant his words.

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Anything for my sister's son," she smiled. "So, are we ready for the party tomorrow night?" Her smile widened even more; Anna, despite everything, still loved a good party.

He frowned and looked at the chess set in front of him. "Honestly, no. I almost don't want the party, though I know we have to have it. It's going to be painful, not having them there." A single tear welled in his eye before it slowly ran down his cheek, the memories already threatening to bring their pain.

Anna held her smile, thinking for a moment before she spoke. "You know, Elsa once told me I was always the optimist. I'm going to be now, too. Alek, your parents are always going to be with you, so long as you remember them. You will always carry them in your heart. Don't worry, because they'll always be watching over you, guiding you as best they can, just as they did in life." She gave his hand another squeeze, trying her best to reassure him.

He looked at her and smiled a bit brighter then. "Thank you, Aunt Anna. You really are always an optimist. I understand why mother loved you so well." He rose then, and smiled at the two ladies. They rose with him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to turn in for the night. This is the best I've felt in weeks, hopefully I can actually find some rest tonight."

Anna and Klara smiled, hugged him, and left. He looked out the window overlooking the city and the fjord, and saw bright flashes way out on the horizon. A strong storm was brewing out at sea, and the breeze coming in was cold. "I love you, mama, papa. I hope I can make you proud." With that, he closed the window and shade and went to bed.

* * *

He woke with a start in the predawn glow. Something about his dream bothered him. Thinking back on it, he couldn't remember many of the details, but he'd felt a presence in it, a strong one. Looking out the window, he noticed the last of the storm that had rolled in last night was moving on. The walkways had all frosted, but that, too, was beginning to melt. It was an odd occurrence, since the weather was far too warm yesterday, and promised to be so today as well. Alek was far too shaken to fall back asleep, and so began to dress for the day.

'This is it,' he thought to himself. The day wouldn't go the way he'd always dreamed. He'd always thought that when the day came, he would be a few years older, and his parents would be sitting in the front, smiling and watching. They would've been the first to congratulate him. Now they wouldn't be there at all. Not physically, at least.

He pushed the thoughts aside, concentrating on what would happen today. He dressed in his suit, a standard outfit for the King of Arendelle, modified slightly to include the colors of the North. He refused to wear a cape as the Council had suggested, and was glad of it. The thing they had discussed was heavy and hindered his movements too much.

After he dressed, he stood on the balcony outside his room that overlooked the courtyard. He smiled and waved to the people gathering below, who cheered for him. He was doing this for them, he reminded himself. The people needed a strong leader in trying times, he knew. He just hoped he was strong enough to pick up where they left off.

* * *

Kai's age was showing, but he was still an excellent herald. He announced Alek as he entered the ballroom, and the assembly bowed to him. Klara was also introduced at his insistence, since she was the closest he had to a sibling, and he didn't want to stand there alone. They stood on the dais, waving and smiling to the crowd as everyone ate, danced, and otherwise enjoyed themselves. There was a slightly somber air to the room, though, despite everyone's attempts to ignore it.

Klara moved close to him. "Holding up okay, Alek?" she asked, concern in her voice. When he nodded, she added, "We're all here for you if you need anything." With that, she turned to greet Eugene and Rapunzel's daughter, Lisbeth, who had come on behalf of her parents. Alek overheard her joke about her father's unwillingness to return due to the Great Freeze; he almost grinned, but the memory of his mother stopped him short and brought a frown to his face instead.

The evening wore on, and he lost count of how many people came forward to congratulate him and offer their condolences on his recent loss. He was considering slipping out for some air when he thought he saw a flash of nearly white hair from the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, scanning the crowd, but saw nothing. There wasn't even a door there for someone to slip out through. He was about to dismiss it as his imagination when he caught sight of the bright red hair, and the eyes as dark as coal watching him intently.

Eliza. She had come. He realized he was staring, then smiled and nodded slightly to her. She smiled in return, excused herself from the group she was with, and approached him with a curtsy. "King Aleksander. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry to hear about your loss. King Nikolaus and Queen Elsa will be missed. I don't know how we didn't see that sorceress take over Hartlande. I'm sorry we didn't raise an alarm. Please forgive me." Her eyes met his, and he found them soft and comforting.

He shook his head and bowed slightly to her. "Eliza, there's nothing to forgive. How could you have known? None of the realm did until I was captured." He smiled then. "Thank you for your kind words, however. Would you care to dance again?" When she nodded, he took her hand, led her to the floor, and joined the other dancers. For the first time in weeks, he felt his spirits begin to rise. By the end of the night, the pain had faded from a manageable grief.

* * *

**Author's note #2: If I didnt rip out your heart with the last chapter, I'm pretty sure I did with this one. **


	73. A Family at Odds

As the spring turned to summer, and summer turned to fall, Alek and Eliza continued their romance through letters and visits. By September, Alek had invited her to live in the castle with them; he didn't want the winter snows to keep them apart, or so he officially told everyone. This bristled Klara, who still hadn't brought her love, Alandr, to the castle permanently. It wasn't jealousy that she felt, since he still lived with his family in the next territory over, and they were in no hurry to move toward marriage. No, this went deeper than mere jealousy.

Alek, however, apparently was in a hurry to get married. He'd announced to the family that he planned to propose when Eliza arrived. This troubled Klara deeply, but she wasn't sure who she could discuss the matter with, as Alek wouldn't listen to her about it. Her uncles were far too busy, and her mother supported Alek. That left her father, but he was never one to discuss matters such as this. And it wasn't like the cause of her dislike of the redhead was obvious. All she really knew was that Eliza seemed to be hiding...something.

When Eliza arrived in Arendelle, Alek immediately proposed the marriage in front of everyone, and she accepted readily. None of them objected verbally to his short timetable, either, when he suggested to Eliza that they marry quickly. Eliza, for her part, seemed more than willing to hurry into their wedding. Alek then took her on a formal tour of the castle, showing her the guest rooms she would stay in until they wed and the rooms they would share afterwards, as well as all the other areas of importance.

Johan escorted them on the tour as Alek's Captain of the Guard. No one blamed him for retaking the post, both under Nik and now for Alek: his wife had passed a couple years ago, and his son, Adam, remained in Stonewell as Warden. The boy had grown up quickly, and at fifteen years old had proved he had a better handle on affairs than Johan ever had. That suited Johan fine, as he'd never really enjoyed being Warden anyway. In truth, he was proud of the man his son was becoming. Now, he was doing all he could to make sure Klara learned well for the day she would take over as Captain.

Klara watched them move through the castle, and had refused to join them, feigning the excuse of other responsibilities; her temper flared enough to explode a couple lanterns nearby and sent staff scurrying to put out the small fires. Aksel turned to her and noted the sour look on her face, so he tried to calm her. "Princess Klara, would you join me outside, where you're less likely to burn the place down?" He smiled despite the worry that was evident in his eyes; he'd never been one to back away from a challenge for long, regardless of where it came from.

She chuckled angrily and followed him to the courtyard, where they came across her mother and father packing for a trip to the mountains. Kristoff was still Ice Master, and while he didn't help harvest the ice anymore, he still oversaw the supplies. They were headed to the mountain lakes, to make sure they would freeze well again this winter. With everything they were packing, it was obviously going to be an impromptu vacation as well.

Anna saw them coming and turned to embrace her daughter. "Oh, Klara, isn't it nice? There's finally going to be a lady in the castle your age! Now you can have girls' days!" she beamed at her daughter, nearly oblivious to the younger woman's sour mood. A frown crossed her face briefly as memories of her late sister flashed through her mind, then the smile returned, though less sincere.

Klara pulled back, scowling. "I don't like her, mother. I don't know what it is, but she just...seems evil." She watched her mother's eyes and noted the brightness in them; her mother was always optimistic, even when something was weighing on her. She knew a rebuttal was coming, and cringed inwardly while mentally bracing herself for it.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Aksel raised his voice in agreement before she could. "The timing of her arrivals does seem conspicuous. She came into his life right before their dea...er, sacrifice. And she's from the neighboring territory that supposedly had such close ties with Hartlande. Supposedly her sister had married into the ruling family of Hartlande, but what became of her? It just seems too well-timed," he explained.

Kristoff secured the last straps on Sven, then turned to the group. "Anna, you know I've never kept anything from you, and I almost always agree with you, but this time, I have to side with our daughter and brother in law. This girl doesn't seem right. The last time I didn't follow what my instincts told me, I nearly lost you."

Anna turned and smiled at him. "But Kristoff, that wasn't your fault. And besides, I came back—" she began.

Kristoff grabbed her hands and interrupted her quickly. "But that isn't the point, Anna." He turned to his daughter, his expression serious. "Klara, I'm going to ask you to look into her. Go to her territory and look up birth records. And look into that sorceress Nik and Elsa vanquished. You might find some answers there." He looked at Anna, who was staring at him in shock. The Ice Master knew he had to explain himself quickly. "Anna, I need to know what's going on. Rebeckha attacked my troll family too, and if I can find a way to protect my family, all of it, I need to. I don't trust Eliza either."

Aksel turned to Klara. "I can't go with you, but here's my advice. Look through their record books, starting with Elliot and his family. Rebeckha claimed to be Magnar's daughter, and that he had other children. Unless they were born in the woods or another land, the records have to be somewhere."

Anna scoffed. "I can't believe you all would meddle in Alek's happiness, especially just over a week from his wedding. Imagine if Elsa had meddled with Kristoff and I. We probably wouldn't be where we are now."

Klara turned to her mother and took the older woman's hands in her own. "Mother, I DO care about his happiness. I'm like his sister. But I also care about his safety," she paused for emphasis, "and I can't stand by and let someone jeopardize that." She nodded to her father and uncle. "Thank you for the guidance. I will find what I can and return as quickly as possible." With that, she ran to her room to pack.

* * *

She'd left quickly, and made great time getting to Halvland. Once there, she'd found her way to the Hall of Records and began reading through old histories. Klara had the Record Master set up a place for her to rest, and spent all of her time down there, pausing only to eat and drink. She'd been down there for several days, though she had yet to come up with anything. When she came to Lord Elliot once again, she saw the records for four sons, all deceased. There was no record of any daughters, either natural, base born, or by marriage. She also noticed that there was a gap between a pair of the brother's names.

She retired for the evening, thinking hard on that fact. It didn't make sense. Every scenario she could come up with didn't make sense. With no record of daughters, either Eliza was lying, or Elliot hadn't formally recognized her. Unless...

Klara flew out of her room and barged into the Record Master's chambers, a ball of flame hovering over her palm. She grabbed him by the front of his nightshirt and hauled him from his bed, then slammed him into the wall and shouted, "Where is it?" The Princess made no effort to hide the anger in her voice or eyes.

When the Record Master finally woke enough to ask what she meant, she tightened her grip on him and lit every candle in the room with her magic, then extinguished her fireball. "The real record book. Where is it? Who was Elliot's fifth son, and why does it list no daughters? Tell me, now! Your king's life may depend on it!" She saw the man begin to sweat, and didn't know if it was from her magic or his own fear.

"I-it is hidden," he stammered, clearly frightened of her now. "In a vault, where it cannot be accessed. But I have the information you seek," he told her, his eyes pleading with her. "I altered the record book. Show an old man some mercy, and I'll tell you."

She paused for a moment, then nodded. "Tell me. Be warned, lie to me and I WILL turn you to ash." Then she released him and stepped back, slowly lowering her hands to her sides.

The old man slumped into a chair, grabbed a quill and parchment, and began to write. She glanced over his shoulder and saw that he was recreating the exact page she had referenced from memory, including the page number. She moved away to let him work.

After several minutes, he turned to her and handed her the parchment. Four new names were on the page, along with descriptions of each person when they were born. The horror of what she saw made her find the nearest waste bin and vomit.

"I trust that answers all your questions, lady Klara?" The old man asked as he watched her rise from the waste bin. His voice was laced with sorrow and regret.

She turned, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "All but one. Why do it? Why hide the truth? Do you know how many lives could've been saved?" she asked; her eyes burned into him as she moved closer.

He began to tear up, and tried to blink the tears away as he finally explained, "Because they had my wife and son. They held them for years to keep me silent. I'm only telling you now because your Aunt and Uncle freed them from a tortured existence when they destroyed Hartlande." Klara let his words sink in, and she suddenly felt very sorry for the old man. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her. "I don't know where Lord Elliot went wrong, but she is the last of the bloodline. You MUST stop her!"

Klara nodded slowly. "I will. But first, I must stop somewhere." With that, she gathered her things and left the Hall of Records. She needed to send a message before she went home.

* * *

Orek and his fleet had been raiding and plundering along the Spanish coast for a few years now. He'd been successful, and even captured several ships from the Spanish Armada that had lost their way. They were excellent ships, and a great addition to his fleet. It now stood at seventeen ships, and he'd established a semi-permanent base on a small island in the Mediterranean.

One of his ships, called simply the Pearl, had returned yesterday with disappointing news. It seemed that around six months previous, King Nikolaus and his Queen sacrificed themselves to stop a sorceress from overthrowing the kingdom, or at least no one had seen them since that day. As it turned out, that sorceress was Magnar's eldest daughter, the very child the man had left his crew for.

He was let down, and a little angry; he'd hoped to bring Nikolaus to his knees and to make him beg for death, just as that letter years ago promised. Alas, that was not to be. Orek moved to his desk and sat, pondering. He could still go after the son, but would it be worth it? The boy wasn't part of the feud directly, but he WAS Nikolaus' offspring, and he'd promised so much in that letter. It would be fitting for the son to pay for the sins of the father, and the boy was a reminder of what Nikolaus had done anyway. He would also be bringing retribution for the family of a friend.

Orek nodded to himself as he made his decision. He would let the boy rule for a few years before he did anything. He also wanted definitive proof that the old King and Queen were indeed gone. He would need to send someone to Arendelle, a dangerous journey, but worth the effort and the wait.

Once he had his proof, he would make Aleksander pay for Nikolaus' actions years ago.


	74. A Change of Pace

Klara stood before the monument stones Alek had created in the middle of what was once Hartlande. Her horse stood a few yards away, pawing at the ground, anxious to be on their way. She knelt in front of the two stones, and began to speak. "Uncle Nik, Aunt Elsa, if the two of you are listening, if you can hear me, Alek's in trouble. Please watch over him, and keep him safe. And in case this isn't a powerful enough prayer..."

She rose and moved to the two stones, then pricked her finger with her dagger. She began to write a message in blood on each stone, an identical message for each. Blood supposedly allowed messages to travel between the living and the afterlife, if legend could be believed. Once she finished the messages, she used her fire to leave it permanently on the stones. She would need every bit of help she could get if she were going to stop Magnar's last daughter. She hoped that, somehow, her aunt and uncle could help her from beyond the grave.

When she was satisfied, Klara returned to her horse and climbed on. Sparing one more long look at the stones, she spurred her horse and rode at full gallop for Arendelle. She had a wedding to stop, and she didn't care what it took to stop it.

* * *

The guards raised their hands in salute as she raced past them and through the gate. She reined in her horse at the bottom of the stairs, dismounted quickly, and raced up the steps and through the halls. Klara ignored everyone she passed as she hurried up the stairs and slid to a stop in front of Eliza's door. She listened for a moment, and could hear nothing but the crackle of a fire inside.

Gathering herself, she tried to turn the knob. When it wouldn't turn, she leaned back and kicked the door hard, breaking the lock as the doors crashed open. When she strode through the doors, she found Eliza standing at the window, staring out. Slowly, the other woman turned around, a smile on her face. "Good evening, Klara. I've been expecting this confrontation. I trust you found your answers in Halvland?"

Klara strode across the room and stopped a few yards from Eliza. She pulled the parchment from her pocket and held it up. "I did. How'd you know I went? My family would never betray me." She had a moment of doubt about her actions, but locked it away; she couldn't afford doubt right now.

"Oh, Klara, dear," Eliza began. "I have ears and eyes everywhere. It wasn't hard to figure out, since I've always known you don't like me. Now you have several good reasons." She gestured to the parchment the Princess held, a triumphant smile on her face.

Klara felt her anger rising, and her magic with it. "Why wait until now? Why not attack when we killed your brother, Halvor, or your father, Magnar? Why did you and Rebeckha not team up and come for us then?" Beside her anger, she felt a bit confused; it made more sense to attack when the kingdom was weak, or at least distracted, as it was after that confrontation.

"Ah, my dear departed sister. Well, she and I never did get along. Your Aunt and Uncle did me a huge favor by removing her, so I owe them, actually. To thank them, I won't kill you or Alek. But you will still fall," the witch crooned, calling magic and sealing the doors, locking Klara in.

Klara glanced over her shoulder, then back to Eliza. "You want a duel? Fine. I'm game. Let's dance," she said as she called her magic; it responded immediately, and the flames danced in her palms.

Eliza stood still and laughed, then unleashed a barrage of magic projectiles at Klara. The Princess dodged quickly, using a small amount of fire to destroy any that got close. She then let her rage loose and launched a massive fireball at Eliza. It quickly enveloped her and the carpet around her, and Klara watched as it licked at the sorceress' skin. She hadn't expected it to be that easy.

Suddenly, in a burst of water, the flames were extinguished. Eliza stood with her head lowered, her clothes and skin untouched. She lifted her head slowly, then called forth her magic again and ripped wood from the floor to wrap around Klara. The Princess tried to call her fire, but the wood had already clenched her hands and squeezed so hard her nails dug into her palms; she could feel the blood start to trickle down her palms, and she could no longer release her own magic effectively. A wild blast caused the wood to smoke a bit, but it wasn't strong enough to do more than leave scorch marks.

Eliza laughed again, then used her magic to open a portal that took them both to a remote part of the dungeons. She flung Klara into a cell and slammed the door. When the lock slid home, the wood around Klara fell away, freeing her. It took the Princess a moment, but she finally cleared her mind enough to study her situation.

In a fit of rage, Klara raised her palms and unleashed several fireballs at the bars, hoping to melt them and free herself. When the flames died out, Eliza stood outside the cell, laughing at her. "Ahh, so you thought I would just put you in a normal cell? I'm not a fool, Klara. These walls, bars, floor and ceiling are spelled against other magics," she told her as she approached the bars. "You, my dear, are trapped in there. It's too bad, if you'd gone to your uncles and cousin first, you may have stood a chance. But after tomorrow...well, let's just say that the entire kingdom will be MINE."

Klara screamed at Eliza in a rage as the red haired sorceress walked away laughing. She grabbed the bars, intending to try and melt them again. Instead, she found herself being launched across the cell; when she crashed into the wall, her world went black, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

The next afternoon, Alek stood in the chapel, Eliza by his side, to take their wedding vows. Aksel stood as best man, though he knew something wasn't right. He'd overheard a few guards talking about Klara's return last night, but when he went to find them this morning, those same guards were gone. Klara was also nowhere to be found. He and Johan hadn't had time to look into the matter, so they'd substituted their ceremony swords for their real swords. They were now armed at the wedding, just in case.

As the priest asked the final vows, he felt that familiar charging to the air. He tightened his grip on his sword and looked to his brother, who was likewise tensing; something was about to happen. Aksel watched as Alek confirmed his vows, then saw the boy grimace as if he were in pain. He almost went to him, but before he could, the priest announced them as man and wife. As soon as he did, the charge erupted, and Alek collapsed with a groan. The room was suddenly abuzz with murmurs and shouts.

Johan and Aksel were both by Alek's side immediately, their swords drawn. Aksel knelt to check on him; the boy was breathing but unconscious, so Aksel stood and pointed his sword at Eliza. "What have you done, witch? And don't deny it! You've done something!" He and Johan stood between her and Alek, intent on protecting their nephew.

She threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I simply weaved the spells. He triggered them. His wedding band has blocked his powers, and it cannot be removed!" She lifted her hands, and magic swirled through the entire chapel rapidly. "I now rule Arendelle and the Northern Alliance! I have succeeded where the rest of my family failed! All will do as I command, or die!"

At that, Johan and Aksel charged her. She released a powerful blast of magic that lifted them both off their feet and launched them out the window, knocking them both unconscious, broken glass scattered around them. She then turned to the assembly. "Anyone else care to challenge me? KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

The entire assembly, except for one, did as she commanded. The old man stared at her defiantly. "I will NEVER kneel to one like you. There are always ones like you."

A smile crossed Eliza's lips, and she raised her hands slowly. "Look to your elder, peasants. Let him be an example of what happens to those who defy me," she said, a little too softly.

A second later, the man screamed as he was engulfed in a small inferno. When the flames finally went out, there was nothing left of him but a pile of ash.

* * *

Alek woke slowly to a pounding headache. The room was dark and smelled of straw. He slowly sat up and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. As his vision cleared, he suddenly recognized where he was: a cell in a dungeon. Had he dreamed it all? Was he still back in Hartlande? He tried to stand, but fell back down, his body still weak. As he shook his head again, he finally noticed the legs curled against the back wall of the cell, the rest of the person hidden in the shadows. He suddenly realized wasn't alone in here.

As his eyes continued to adjust, he began to make out more of the person. Longer hair, and definitely a woman. When she spoke, he knew exactly who it was. He also knew it hadn't been a dream. "Welcome back to the living, cousin," Klara smiled and stood, moving out of the shadows. She extended a hand to him and helped him to his feet. "I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up. It's been a day since she brought you in here."

He looked at Klara, glad to see her, but wondering why she was in here just the same. "How long have you been down here? And why haven't you broken out?" he asked her, the pounding in his head subsiding slightly. He shook his head yet again and tried to clear his thoughts. When he did, he swayed a bit, and Klara reached out to steady him.

"She threw me in here the night before your wedding, when I returned from finding out the truth about her," she told him, tears coming to her eyes. "I should've come to you and stopped you from marrying her. I should have shown you what I found. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had." Klara paused here, frowning. "And she has spells on this cell that I can't break."

"Well, it's stone, let's see what I can do," Alek said as he turned to the wall and called his magic. He grunted, then turned back to Klara. "Well. I apparently don't have powers at all anymore. Damn her!" he shouted as he tried to pull the wedding band off. When he touched it, an explosion of power blew him across the cell. He sat up slowly, his head pounding again, and he saw Klara struggling back to her feet as well. "What...was that?" he asked no one in particular, staring at his ring.

"You can't take that ring off, Alek," Aksel said from the next cell, where he and Johan were imprisoned. His younger uncle sat by the wall of his cell, looking through the metal bars. "She said there was some kind of spell on it that was blocking your powers, but also made it impossible to remove." When he finished, Aksel looked back down at the floor, his shoulders slumped. It was the posture of an utterly defeated man.

Johan moved to the bars between the cells and leaned on them heavily. His eyes filled with tears as he spoke to his older brother's son. "I'm sorry, nephew. We tried to protect you. We failed." He bowed his head in shame. "I've never truly felt like a failure before. I have failed the kingdom. I have failed my family. I have failed you." It was evident he blamed himself for the recent events, and his shoulders shook as grief began to overtake him.

Alek reached through the bars and rested a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "You did what you could, Uncle Johan. Without magic of your own, there wasn't much you could do against her. And Hartlande was never your fault. They gave themselves willingly to save us all." He turned then to Klara. "So tell me what you know about her, cousin. If nothing else, we can all get on the same page. Maybe we can figure out what we can do."

Klara sat against the wall, a signal to Alek to do the same. Once he was seated, she began her tale. "I travelled to Halvland to look into her claims of being Elliot's daughter. As it turns out, they're related, but not like that. Elliot had five sons, not four," she paused, wondering what his reaction to the next part would be. "Magnar was his fifth son, by his second wife. Eliza is the youngest of his daughters. Rebeckha was the other. Halvor was their brother," she finished, watching the shocked expression cross his face.

"I should have known. She was far too good to be true," he muttered to no one in particular. "And my blindness has cost us all. It cost us my parents, and now our freedom." He looked up, glancing to his uncles. "I don't suppose anyone knows where Uncle Kristoff and Aunt Anna are?"

Johan answered. "She said something about needing some of us free, and needing the ice trade to continue. So Kristoff is still Ice Master, but only allowed access over that trade. And Anna is being forced to continue publicly supporting Eliza, for if she doesn't," he looked at Klara and frowned, "she will kill you. That is all I know."

"Well, then, I guess we had all better get comfortable," Alek said dryly. "I doubt any of us are going anywhere anytime soon." All he received were somber expressions in return.

* * *

A few weeks had passed before Anna finally managed to sneak to the dungeons to see her daughter. She had slipped out of her and Kristoff's room wearing a dark hooded cloak, and tried not to make a sound as she slid down the hallways and stairwells. When she arrived at their cells, she approached slowly, tearing up as she saw their sad conditions. "Oh, Klara, my poor girl," she barely whispered. "I am qso sorry! I should have listened to you. And Alek. Oh, heavens, I have failed my sister horribly." Tears filled her eyes, and she sobbed quietly.

Klara rose and moved to the bars, refraining from touching them. The spells had gotten more powerful, and touching anything but the floor caused her pain. "It's alright, mother. None of this is your fault. But what can you tell us? What's going on?" Alek had risen and stood next to her, looking out through the bars to his aunt.

"Oh Klara, Alek, things are horrible and getting worse," she told them. "People are starving, and she has declared a military state, basically. Curfews, mandatory service in the army for any boy fifteen or older, and anyone who speaks against her is put in prison or killed." She looked over at Johan and Aksel. "Your boys, Adam and Adrian, are fugitives. They have three thousand cavalry, but she is hunting them. So far they are avoiding her in the wilderness, but it is just a matter of time."

The brothers looked to one another and smiled. "We trained them well, then," Aksel commented. Looking to the ceiling, he almost whispered, "Give her hell, son." Johan nodded in silent agreement.

A noise in the hall made Anna turn and look around anxiously. She flipped up her hood as she turned back to the cell and whispered. "I have to go. I'm sorry, loves. I will come back when I can. I miss you all," she finished, then ran out of sight.

Alek watched his aunt run off into the darkness, then sat by the bars between the cells. Klara joined him, avoiding touching the bars, and their uncles sat opposite them. "Well, at least we know not everyone has fallen for her schemes. Maybe one day they will manage to get us out," he thought aloud.

The others simply nodded. "Hope was always something we had. Now, it all we have," Johan whispered. But when they looked in each others' eyes, everyone knew it was only a shred they were all clinging to, and no one knew how long it would hold.

* * *

**Author's note: I know, I know, how much darker can I make this for the royal family of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance? That I won't say. But I will leave you all with this thought: it is always darkest just before the dawn.**


	75. Something Stirs

The southern Spanish coast was a wonderful place to visit. And the selection of taverns served all manner of foodstuffs and spirits. That was one of many things he liked about this area: it was a major crossroads, and his pickings were superb.

Orek stepped into the tavern, flanked by his best swordsmen, and strode slowly to the bar. He motioned to the barkeep as he pulled up a stool and sat. "Hey, mate, get a man a glass of your finest, if you would?" The bartender eyed Orek's guards suspiciously as they stood behind him, but nodded and turned back to the rows of bottles, then selected one and filled a glass. He hesitated as he set it down in front of the pirate, then frowned, glanced down the bar, and hurried away.

Orek had enough time to wonder what went through the bartender's head before the man in a hooded cape on the next stool spoke. "Business or pleasure?" were the only words out of the stranger's mouth.

One of Orek's guards went to pull a dagger, but a wave from the High Captain stopped him. "What business is it of yours," he answered slowly, turning to the caped man, "whether I am here for business or pleasure? I'm not inclined to answer you just yet, but I may still have my man take your tongue."

The cape shook as the mystery man laughed. "Ah, so the possibility of both, then. That's good," he remarked offhandedly. This earned a frown from Orek. "In that case, there's an office upstairs. Meet me there in an hour, and I may have some business for you," he paused, then added in barely a whisper, "pirate." He placed a coin on the bar, then rose and started to walk away.

"Who the hell are you?" Orek called after the man. He had to admit, he was intrigued, but also unnerved; only one other person had been able to guess his profession with a brief conversation. But that man was dead, slain long ago by Nikolaus.

His cape swung as the mystery man turned and stared out from the darkness of his hood. "If you show up in an hour, you'll find out. If not..." he trailed off with a shrug, then turned away and quickly walked out of sight.

Orek stared after the man long after he had left, pondering. Did he dare meet the man again? Would it be worth his time, or would it be a trap? He turned back to his drink, suddenly deep in thought and decidedly NOT thirsty.

* * *

Seated at the desk was a young man, obviously of royal birth, but quite young, barely eighteen. He was waiting for his companion, as they believed one of the last men they needed to track down was working in this area. They also needed to secure some key ingredients for some of the new drugs their scientists were working with.

And he had his own agenda. His was an arranged marriage to the King's daughter, but he was quite smitten with her. He hoped to find something outstanding here, as there was a jeweler here that was renowned throughout the lands for his work. He intended to return to her with something that would show her, once and for all, that his heart was hers.

The door opening interrupted his musings, and he rose to greet the caped man that entered. "My lord, good to see you. I trust everything is going smoothly?" He hoped it was; this particular man they sought was rumored to be particularly cunning and ruthless.

His companion dropped his hood and smiled; his red hair caught the light from the candles, and his green eyes glinted. "So far, yes, Prince Viktor," Haakon nodded as he spoke. "I found him, and hopefully he takes the bait. His daring would make Valsparta's navy the undisputed master of the seas, and Weselton's backing will seal the rest of the world's fate, when we get to that point and make them our offer." He finally moved around the desk and sat facing the door, shuffling through some papers as he prepared to wait.

"And what if he refuses to join the cause?" Viktor asked hesitantly. He hated questioning the man his father in law had sent him here with, but he wanted to know more. "What will that do to your plans for the Uprising?"

Haakon was silent as he stared hard at the other man. "If he refuses, I let him walk out of here. I have no grievance against the man, though his help would've made my father's endeavors pan out," he answered calmly, despite the rage he felt welling inside him. "I'm actually counting on the idea that he may feel he owes me." Then he sat forward, looking over the sheet in front of him. "Have you collected the items we need?"

Viktor gulped and looked down. "Not exactly," he replied, his voice almost squeaking. He heard Haakon grunt, and looked up with pleading eyes. "The distributor said he has the substances, but not in his warehouse here. He claims it will take two days to get them here in the amounts we have requested. I left him a down payment, and encouraged him to attempt to expedite delivery."

Haakon pursed his lips and steepled his fingers. It wasn't an ideal situation, but...finally he nodded. "Alright. Given the circumstances, you did well, Viktor." He glared at the young Prince when the other man began to smile, and continued. "Don't get me wrong, you should've threatened him instead of spending our resources, but what's done is done. We'll just have to...recoup our losses." He smiled as he said the last, his eyes darkening as he began to plan yet again.

"What...what do you mean, my lord?" the Prince asked, his voice wavering. "Recoup our losses? What did you have in mind?"

"I'm saying," Haakon stated darkly, "that we will be getting the worth of that coin back from that distributor, one way or another. Here's what I have in mind..."

* * *

Orek climbed the stairs slowly, still unsure of what he was walking into. His men still flanked him; he'd decided that, even if he went through with this meeting, he wanted backup only a few feet away. That mysterious man had unnerved him, and it took a lot to do that to High Captain Orek. As he topped the staircase, he thought back to that day years ago, sitting in a tavern not unlike this one, but in the Southern Isles.

It was on that day that he had made a promise that he was never able to keep. He'd promised the Prince that he would help if he were able, but events had conspired to keep him away. That worked well for him, but had turned out poorly for Hans. The man died for his ambitions, and his enemies had grown stronger for it.

When they reached the door to the office, he stopped and turned to his guards, such as they were. "Wait here, men. If you hear anything unusual, do whatever it takes to get through this door," he commanded, and the two men nodded. Satisfied, Orek turned back to the door and reached for the handle; he hesitated a moment before he grabbed it and gave away his presence. He could still turn away.

With a final sigh, he opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes widened at what he saw inside, and he didn't notice when the door closed behind him.

* * *

"No. This isn't possible. You're DEAD," Orek managed to breathe. "Nikolaus killed you, him and his Ice Queen." The red haired, green eyed man before him smiled, and he almost drew his dagger. "There's no WAY you're real."

That made the red haired man throw back his head and laugh. "Oh, Captain, if you could only see your face!" he bellowed. Prince Viktor stood off to the side, a nervous smile on his face as he watched the exchange.

Finally, Haakon calmed enough to continue. "No, Captain, I'm not who you think I am. I'm his bastard, Haakon," he smiled as he gestured to a chair, then sat in his own. When Orek was seated across from him, he spoke again. "But I'd like to speak with you about something, all the same."

Orek still felt disoriented, but managed to nod. "Well, that explains a few things. Your father was the only other man who knew what I was by looking at me," he informed the younger man. "I regret that I was unable to help him, but other events kept me away."

Haakon sat back and waved dismissively. "That means nothing to me. I don't care about dealings in the past," he sneered at the pirate. Then his face became serious. "I care about the future. Particularly, I care about MY future, and how I will reclaim what was stolen from me before I knew it existed. And I could use your help."

The High Captain stared hard at Hans' bastard for a long moment before he answered. "I'm intrigued. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. So please, continue."

Haakon leaned forward, his voice a bit lower now. "I intend to reclaim the royal standing my father had for myself. Through force, if necessary. But I can't do this alone, and I'm...impatient," he hesitated in his story, hoping the man across from him would see his reasons. "Your fleet would greatly aid me. You'd be my Grand Admiral, or whatever title you wanted, and be charged with ridding the seas of our enemies."

Orek sat very still, his expression void of emotion. Internally, he was almost raging, and trying not to unleash a few shadow warriors on the two men in front of him. 'Who does this BOY think he is?' he asked himself. 'High Captain Orek answers to no one.' After a moment more, he finally responded. "No," he stated firmly. "No, I will not join your cause."

Haakon gaped at the pirate, astonished. "No?" he repeated. "No? After failing my father, and owing me that debt, you refuse to honor it? It's true what the say, then, pirates have no honor. That's a shame, really, but I guess I should have expected as much from a coward."

Orek jumped from his chair, grabbed Haakon's shirt and yanked him out of his seat, bringing their faces within an inch of each other. "I am no coward, you little bastard," he growled, his face twisted into a snarl. "But understand this. Your father was a fool to challenge Nikolaus the way he did. Our friendship broke because of his foolhardiness. Any debts I owed your father died with him. I owe you NOTHING."

Haakon found himself tumbling over his chair as Orek shoved him roughly backwards. As he picked himself up from the floor, he looked across the room to where the pirate had his hand on the doorknob. "You're making a grave mistake, Orek, by crossing me."

Orek smiled back. "Oh no, Haakon. I've made mistakes in my past. But I've learned from them. Promising your father I'd help him was one of those mistakes. But this," he gestured to the space between them, indicating their recent discussion, "is not. I will not help you, and if I see you again, I'll kill you."

"Not if I kill you first, Captain!" Haakon almost shouted as he glared at the older man.

Orek smiled even wider. "Try. I dare you." With that, he opened the door and left the room; the echo of the door reverberated through the room as it slammed shut behind him.

"That...didn't go well," Viktor said slowly as he looked from the door to Haakon. He quickly lowered his eyes and moved to pick a few papers up off the floor.

"Just...shut up, Viktor," Haakon growled at his companion. "I've had enough for one day."


	76. Heroes Arise to Light Our Darkest Hour

They'd been in these cells for several months now. Eliza hadn't come to visit that they were aware of, but she HAD been kind enough to provide them the ability to bathe, probably at Anna's insistence. Anna had also not been able to return to them, but every now and then a short note would show up, hidden under their meals, to let them know Johan and Aksel's sons had not yet been found. She'd also mentioned sending a note to Alandr about Klara, but no other word came on that.

Winter came, and everyone in the dungeons knew it. Heated only by torches and the single fire in the guards' quarters, the dungeons were unbearably cold. One pair of cells, however, were much warmer, thanks to the magic wielder held there. Klara couldn't turn her magic against the cell bars or walls, but she could turn herself into a living furnace. Using her magic, she was able to keep the two cells warm enough to keep off chills.

She'd also convinced the guards to at least let them know what day it was. One particular morning, just a few days before Christmas, she knelt and shook Alek awake with a weak smile. When he came to and sat up, she and their uncles quietly sang him a birthday song. When they finished, she smiled softly. "Make your birthday wish, Alek. Whatever it is, you stand a chance of it coming true. Things certainly can't get much worse."

He smiled in return, then laid back down, thinking. His smile had been forced; he hadn't been able to put on a real smile in weeks. But there was only one thing he could think of to wish for. It was completely impossible, but Klara was right. Their world was in mortal danger; what could it hurt to wish for the impossible?

He fell back asleep to dreams that his wish might somehow come true. Deep down, he knew it had less chance of happening than of his cousins rescuing them soon, but it was better than the nightmare he was living.

* * *

That night, a massive winter storm rolled in off the fjord, blowing snow and ice everywhere. It was a rare kind of storm, complete with loud rumbles of thunder and a few flashes of lightning. The guards stationed on the walls were bundled heavily, but the wind still managed to cut right through their clothes and made them retreat to the warmth indoors often.

At one point, the lightning became more intense, flashing across the clouds rapidly. A few bolts lanced down and struck the ice on the fjord, and moved closer to the castle as they continued to strike. As the guards watched, a large bolt struck the castle directly over the dungeons, turning the world momentarily as bright as day. It melted the snow and sent ice flying in all directions, and the roar of thunder was deafening.

The storm raged all night after that, and slowly dissipated in the early morning hours. At the changing of the guard at dawn, the night men relayed the events they'd seen. None of the men could make sense of it, as the castle was completely undamaged, despite the intensity of the lightning strike.

It was also the only place snow accumulated all night. The rest of the city had no evidence of the storm whatsoever.

* * *

Spring finally came, and with it the thaw. Much of the kingdom saw the snow disappear quickly, aside from the far northern territories. It was a welcome break from the unusually cold and hard winter, and despite the oppressive reign of Queen Eliza, the citizens felt their spirits lift slightly with the temperatures.

On a late March day, however, a massive winter thunderstorm brewed in the wasteland of what was once the territory of Hartlande. Oddly, the temperatures outside of the wasteland remained warm, completely unaffected by the storm. Some of the mountain men paused to watch it form, amazed at how large it was becoming. It grew and raged all day, until it covered the entire wasteland and buried the land in at least a foot of snow.

Just before dusk, the storm suddenly collapsed on itself; the clouds, wind, and snow rushed together to a small point. A huge bolt of lightning struck the ground where two monument stones stood, creating a large cloud of steam and smoke. Those same mountain men, as they returned from their trip to the lakes and peaks, watched the storm end. It was a very strange occurrence, and none of them had ever seen a storm end like that. They all shrugged, told one another that winter thunderstorms were powerful and strange, and continued on their way. Few would tell the tale to anyone else; most of their families were far too stressed about other things to worry about the weather in a desolate territory.

* * *

The two of them opened their eyes and looked at each other, then pulled apart. Feeling the weight in their entwined hands, they looked down at the sword they held together, and lowered its tip down to rest on the ground. The blade had a faint blue glow, and the eyes of the wolf's head pommel shone a dull red. Slowly, they looked at and studied one another again, each one searching for...something.

He took in her slender, barefoot figure. Her dress was an icy, sparkly blue. Her mostly sheer sleeves and the tattered remains of the dress's train were the grey of storm clouds, covered in what appeared to be snowflakes. At her hip was strapped an ornate dagger with a blue blade. He finally looked up at her face and hair, and noted how the nearly white, platinum hair, weaved into a single braid that fell halfway down her back, ended in a dusting of dirty, dark blonde. It was her eyes that truly shocked him, though. Her right eye was an icy blue, like a winter sky. It was an eye he remembered, or at least felt he should have. Her left was a bluish-green with gold flecks that seemed to swirl like a thunderstorm in summer. *She is gorgeous,* he thought to himself. *Who is she?*

She, too, had been taking him in. He wore no shoes, and his pants were an identical grey to her sleeves. His shirt, strangely, matched her dress in color, though it didn't sparkle. When she looked at his rumpled, dark blonde hair, she noticed the tips looked frosted to almost white. Across his back she could see the scabbard for the sword they held. When she met his eyes, she saw that his right was bluish-green, and swirled with gold flecks. She seemed to remember eyes like that. His left eye was the same blue as a winter sky. She heard a voice in her head whisper that she was gorgeous and wonder who she was. That got a frown from her. *Thank you, but who are YOU?* she thought back at the voice, and briefly wondered whose it was; she had a hunch, though, that she already knew. The voice certainly sounded familiar.

He jerked away from her, and pulled the sword from her grasp. He looked deep into her eyes, then thought again, *You...HEARD me?* He wasn't sure he wanted her to answer, but at the same time he had a feeling he knew her, or at least used to. The voice he heard in his mind sounded very familiar, and deep down he longed to hear it again.

*Yes, I heard you,* came her return thought as she nodded. *Who are you? And what are we doing here? Where IS here?* she asked as she gestured to the wasteland around them. She pulled her dagger and held it out by the blade in a non-threatening manner. *And why are we armed? What did we DO?* She smirked, and he felt another brief glimmer of familiarity. *I have far too many questions.*

He lifted the sword and held it horizontally between them in both hands, and again noticed the faint red glow in the eyes of the wolf on the hilt. *I don't know. That's my answer to all your questions, questions that I also want answered,* he thought to her. *I don't know who I am, who you are, anything. But I feel like I should. I feel like some huge part of me is missing, something I have no memories of.*

They both looked at the reflective blue blade in his hands, and it was then that they finally saw their own reflections. Startled, they looked at one another again, confusion marring their features. They'd seen that their clothes, eyes, and hair mirrored one another. *How is this possible?* they thought in unison.

They looked out at the wasteland around them, seeing nothing but the bare ground they stood on and the deep snow as far as the eye could see. When they looked the other way, they noticed the monument stones. As they read the names silently to themselves, they felt the ground quake violently, then still. A moment later, they both collapsed to their knees as memories flooded back into their minds all at once. She screamed as it happened, her dagger falling to the ground; he dropped the sword and held his head in his hands, crying out.

It wasn't just their own memories they received, though. As memories came back to them, he saw ice magic fly from his hand and strike his sister in the forehead, even though he remembered only having brothers. She saw a thunderstorm she made produce a funnel cloud that destroyed a farm and nearly killed an entire family, her brothers with them. He saw himself through her eyes at her sister's wedding, and felt the fear of another human drawing near. She saw herself in that same moment, and felt his joy at finally meeting someone like himself.

They slowly lifted their heads and looked at one another; tears formed in their eyes as they finally recognized each other. They rose and rushed together, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. He lifted her off the ground and held her, afraid to let go.

"Elsa! Oh my lovely Elsa!" he cried, leaning back to kiss her as he set her feet back on the ground. "We survived!" He held her close, enjoying feeling her in his arms once more.

She leaned her head down and sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh Nik! I dreamt that we were both gone. And somehow, I thought I heard Klara—" she trailed off. Suddenly she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "The children!" The concern for them was quite clear on her face and in her voice. "Where are they?"

He met her gaze, then they both slowly turned to the monument stones and read them again. One had his face and name, the other hers. "We WERE gone, Elsa," he whispered softly. He squinted and felt for any magic, and felt the messages Klara had left them. "I think Klara called us back, or at least had a hand in it."

As he read the message silently, she heard it in his thoughts. The names listed in the message hardened her resolve. *Our son is in trouble. I TOLD you there was something not right about her!* she thought to him. *And this is interesting,* she added with a laugh.

He turned and smiled at her. *Yes, it is. And could be very useful against Eliza,* he thought back, then bent down and picked up Frostbite and Coldsaber. He handed the dagger to her and wiped the sword's blade clean on his sleeve. "Let's go rescue our family. You were right about her, and I'm sorry none of us listened. But when we're finished with her, that little bitch won't know what hit her. She will join the rest of her family in the seventh circle of hell," he said aloud. "Perhaps they can discuss their failures with Hans." Then he turned and searched the horizon for the best path to take out of the wasteland.

"Wait," she reached out quickly and caught his arm. He turned to face her, and she continued. "Nik, we need to figure one other thing out. We obviously are changed, but how much? We don't need words to speak, and our appearances are changed, but are our powers different? Stronger or weaker? We should know before we go." With all their other changes, she didn't want to be surprised in the middle of a fight.

He laughed and took her hand as he reached over his shoulder to sheath Frostbite. "Well, _minn elska_, I can tell one other thing that's different. I'm feeling a bit more impulsive, and you just sounded like I used to. This brings the term 'connected' to a whole new level." He showed her his warmest smile; he was glad one of them was thinking to the future.

She laughed at his comment, then sheathed Coldsaber and held out her free hand. She called her magic and released a small burst, and jumped when both ice and lightning leapt out of her palm. She looked up at him, noticing the frown on his face. When he tried the same thing with nearly identical results, they looked at one another with concern.

"We share our powers too?" she questioned. "Great. So we have to learn to control them all over again, and still save the kingdom." Her frown deepened, and she felt Nik squeeze her hand.

"It looks that way," he said as he pulled her close, his arms finding their way around her waist. "But at least we have each other. That will make things a LOT easier." With that, he released her and took her hand; they began to walk toward the pass out of Hartlande, determined to rescue their family, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Author's note: What's this? (Drops a bucket overflowing with hearts, begins handing them back to everyone) If you don't receive your own, please ask around. I didn't exactly label them, so you will need to see who has it. Those of you who stuck with me, your hearts were quite resilient. A few were not. (Dumps a small box of dust). They are no longer with us. May they rest in peace.**

**Our missing Storm King and Ice Queen return, and have their minds set on one purpose. Will they succeed? And where were they? Those questions will be answered in due time. Read on, my friends!**


	77. Its Good To Be Alive

**Author's note #1: So I have played around with the titles for the last few chapters, and the last one was inspired by the G1 Transformers. This chapter's title is a nod to Skillet's "It's Good To Be Alive," and the song itself fits this chapter rather well. Given what has happened recently in the Saga, I dare say that Nik and Elsa definitely feel that way.**

* * *

Nik and Elsa walked across the desolate ground, though it made for slow progress out of Hartlande. Every now and then, one of them would try to use their power to clear a path or create a creature to ride, but it was all wild and uncontrolled. Trying to focus on one power caused a backlash of the other, and then everything went crazy. They hadn't tried in a few hours, and Nik was now lost in thought.

Elsa tried to give him his privacy, but it was hard when she could hear everything going on in his mind. *How long have we been gone?* he pondered, obviously not expecting a response from her. *With the snow, the summer at least had to have passed. And why have we changed?* She had no idea herself, but with a quick glance down at the ground, she realized he had a more pressing problem to deal with.

"Nik," Elsa broke the silence, causing him to jump. "You're barefoot in the snow. Aren't your feet cold? You never used to be able to stand it before. You ALWAYS needed shoes." She was genuinely concerned, as she didn't want her husband to lose his feet.

He stopped walking and looked down, then wiggled his toes in the snow. "I actually hadn't noticed," he replied as a smile spread across his face. "It feels like sand at the beach. Is this how it always felt to you?" When she nodded, he knelt down and ran his hand through the snow. "This is just so new. Once we figure out how to control our magic again, we'll have to explore what we can do with it together. Until then..." he trailed off, glancing over his shoulder. "Think fast!" he shouted as he threw a snowball at her; it hit her in the forehead, and she staggered back a step.

Elsa glared at him, a hint of amusement in her eyes as the snow fell off her face. "Oh yeah?" she replied. She knelt and scooped up her own snowball, then called out, "Dodge this!" She launched it at him hard; he tried to dodge, but it hit him in the chest...and threw him several feet. The blast of wind that propelled the snowball passed quickly, and by the time he sat up, Elsa was already beside him. "Oh, Nik, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" She ran her hands over his chest and forehead, checking him for any injuries, a concerned look on her face.

He shook his head and looked at her, smiling and chuckling slightly. "No. But how did you do that? You summoned wind." He took her hand and stood, then felt back through their shared memories, trying to see what she'd done. She felt the memories sliding around, and they both saw it at the same time. "Why didn't we think of that?" he muttered. "Of course the answer is love. It always has been."

He turned toward the flatlands behind them, and summoned magic. Both ice and storm magic responded, but he was able to subdue the ice and snow and just create a thunderstorm. He let it build for a few moments before he dissipated it. As he continued to coerce the magic, he created several strong gusts of wind as well, then finally released a bolt of lightning into the ground. Turning to Elsa, he smiled at his success. "Care to give it a try, _minn elska_?"

"Absolutely," she replied with a smile, as she took a few steps back. She raised her hands and, following the example in their shared memories, she called forth the ice magic. She created a large ice sculpture first, in the form of a giant pine tree. She leashed the magic and ran several yards away, then released the power into the ground and let it build. From that well of power she created a house of solid ice, a beautiful two-story structure. She emerged from it a few minutes later, smiling gleefully. "Fully furnished. Should anyone need a place to stay in this forsaken land, it will be here for them."

As she approached Nik, she noticed the thoughtful look on his face. "What is it, Nik? You haven't been that deep in thought in years," she commented, moving close enough to touch him. She reached out and took his hand in hers, and watched the thoughts cross his face as he pondered something.

He looked into her mismatched eyes that mirrored his own. "We're connected in every other way, and I was able to subdue the ice magic. I was thinking...I wonder if I can actually USE it. If I'm right, you can use the storm magic as well." With that he turned and carefully brought the magic to the surface. He channelled the ice magic, releasing it slowly into a nearby snow bank. The snow shook and rolled for a moment, then a large, four-legged creature made completely of snow leapt from the bank. Its eyes burned grey like storm clouds as it approached them. It was similar to a very large horse, but it had feet and claws like a mountain lion, and spikes of ice for teeth. It was actually a rather fearsome looking animal, and as it approached, Nik pushed Elsa behind him, slightly unsure what the beast would do.

It sniffed them slowly, then backed up a few steps and whined like a dog. It sat back on its haunches and panted like one as well. Nik cautiously moved forward, his hand outstretched. The beast lowered its head obediently and let Nik touch it, and nuzzled its head into his hand. "You're a sweet beastie, aren't you?" Nik asked it. It whined once more and gave him an icy lick with its tongue of snow. He laughed at the unexpected friendliness, and stroked its head again.

Elsa moved beside Nik and likewise stroked the creature's head. "You did it, Nik. You created something alive. Will it let us ride it?" she asked. As if in answer, it turned and squatted down, waiting for them to climb on. As they did, handles of ice formed on its back for them to hang on to. Once they were settled, it rose and pranced around, letting them get a feel for riding it.

Once it settled, Nik looked over his shoulder at Elsa. "Are you ready?" he asked. Seeing her nod and tighten her grip around his waist, he spurred the snow beast gently. "Come on boy, let's go!" It charged forward effortlessly, moving faster than any horse either of them had ever ridden. It also didn't make a sound as it moved over the snow. Glancing back, Nik noticed it barely left a footprint to mar the white ground behind them. Within minutes, they'd reached the mountain pass and were climbing out of Hartlande, leaving the barren territory behind.

As they rode, they both continued to experiment with their control. She created herself a new pair of shoes, some low heels of ice. He went for short black riding boots, sturdy but light. He called some wind to flatten the path ahead, making it easier for the creature to make good time. He created a few snowballs and threw some ice; she let the lightning dance in her palms and swirled the snow around them with wind.

Partway through the pass, the snow beast came to a sudden halt as it sniffed the air. It lowered its head and began to growl as it backed up a few steps, almost as if to flee. Nik and Elsa looked around, searching for any sign of whatever the beast had sensed. *This would be a good place for an ambush, if I were—* Nik started, when a whistle interrupted him.

From their left, an arrow streaked at them. Nik raised his arm and formed a shield of ice. The arrow never reached him, however; Elsa called forth a bolt of lightning and struck it, turning it to splinters. More arrows followed, and she dropped those as well. From their right, more arrows came; Nik focused on those, bringing more lightning and doing the same. "We're traveling peacefully! Who dares attack us?" Nik called loudly.

A shout from in front of them stopped the barrage of arrows. From either side of the road, two men emerged slowly, both wearing light armor, swords strapped to their sides. Nik thought he recognized them from a distance. "Johan? Aksel?" he asked. As they approached, he discovered that wasn't who they were. But he DID know them.

The older one shook his head slowly. "Johan is my father. I'm Adam, the rightful Warden of Stonewell. This is Adrian, Aksel's son." Nik nodded at them, recognizing his nephews. Adam stared hard at Nik and Elsa, doubt and hope both evident on his face. "I want to welcome you, but your resemblance to the former King and Queen is almost too great. Dismount and tame your...beast, so we may talk." He gestured toward their mount, not entirely sure what to make of the snow beast.

Nik quickly jumped off, then helped Elsa down. He turned to the snow beast and held up his hand. "Sit...Asbjorn. That's your name, isn't it?" A happy pant and a lick told him he was right. "Stay here, Asbjorn. They cannot and will not hurt you." Turning back to his nephews, Nik and Elsa stepped up to them and stood still, smiling; the pair were happy to be in the presence of family once more.

Adrian studied them for several minutes, then shook his head in disbelief. "No. This isn't possible. You two are DEAD," he said as he fought to control his emotions. "Father watched you sacrifice yourselves last spring to save the kingdom from Rebeckha. Cousin Alek raised monument stones for you both." His eyes began to fill with tears as he spoke, and he wasn't sure if they were from joy or sadness.

Elsa smiled warmly at her nephews. "For a time, we were. We can't explain how we are back," she answered carefully and truthfully, "but we are. We are also...not the same, as you can see." She gestured to her face and hair, indicating the mismatched eyes and the tips of her hair.

Nik nodded in agreement. "There's more than just the physical changes, but it's too much, and too private, to discuss in the open like this. Where are my brothers?" he asked hurriedly. "We must get to Arendelle. By now Eliza has our son and niece captive, maybe Anna and Kristoff as well. We intend to rescue them and stop her." He hoped to hear that his brothers were still free, though he feared they may not be. Things could not be well in the North, either, if the Warden of Stonewell wasn't at his castle.

Seeing the doubt still lingering on the boys' faces, Nik knew he had to gain their trust quickly. He drew Frostbite and presented it hilt first to the two young men while gripping the blade, a Northern symbol of truth and honesty that few outside their family used anymore. "On my honor, and on the graves of my father and grandfather, I swear to you that we are your lost uncle and aunt. We bring with us no deception, only the desire to protect our family and the realm." He looked deep into their eyes, hoping they could hear the sincerity of his words. "We want to rescue our son."

Adam stared at them for a moment, then held up his hand to refuse the sword, the doubt disappearing rapidly from his features. He had recognized the missing sword the moment it was drawn, and the gesture confirmed what he had been told. "She has our fathers as well. But come. We have a secret hideout nearby. We'll regroup there and plan our attack." The younger men then turned and climbed on their horses, waiting for Nik and Elsa to climb on Asbjorn. Once they were on, they all spurred their mounts and made for the hidden fortress.

As they rode, Adam fell in beside Nik and Elsa. He glanced over, catching their attention. "Oh, and despite everything that's going on, welcome back. Your presence alone will do much for our cause," he said to them both. Then he smiled sadly at his uncle. "And Uncle Nik? For what it's worth, happy birthday."

Nik looked over at his nephew, shocked. "My birthday? It's spring?" When Adam nodded, he thought to Elsa, *I wouldn't have guessed that from Hartlande. We've been gone nearly a year, _minn elska_. We'll have a lot to catch up on.* He looked back to the trail in front of them, a frown on his face.

*Indeed we will,* she answered. Tightening her arms around him, she pressed her cheek into his shoulder. *Im afraid of what all we may learn.* His thoughts let her know he shared those fears.

* * *

**Author's note #2: Ahh, so our heroes are beginning to learn some things they can do with their powers. Nik has even managed to create a snow animal. But what of Olaf and Marshmallow? Will they return? Time will tell.**

**I should take a moment and describe Asbjorn for everyone. He is obviously large, and decidedly feline in appearance, though his demeanor is more canine (loyal, friendly, protective). If you have seen James Cameron's Avatar, there is a beast near the end that I based him off of (though four legged, instead of six). We will learn more about him, and Nik and Elsa's connection, as the Saga continues.**


	78. Whispered Rumors

Her assailants were merciless, never giving her a moment to recover or react. She was barely holding her own with her magic, but she was weakening. Much more of this battle, and she knew she would die. She dodged as he sent a blast of lightning at her, but was caught in the shoulder by a barrage of ice shards that spun her away from him.

She heard someone running at her, but before she could turn, pain lanced through her leg, and she fell to her knees. An ice spike protruded from her thigh, covered in her blood; she cried out in pain and looked at the woman who had launched it at her. Her opponent's blue eyes burned into her, and she flinched away in fear.

The person running was almost on top of her now, and she glanced up just in time to watch the blue blade of the sword swing toward her neck; her head rolled away from her body with a silent scream, lifeless, coal-black eyes staring into nothingness as her now dead body collapsed to the floor, her crimson blood pooling around it.

* * *

Eliza woke from her dream with a scream, and sat up in her bed shaking. It wasn't the first time she'd had a dream that warned her of future events, but she had NEVER had one like this. Her dreams had never been so vivid; it was also the first that showed her death. It shook her to her core, especially given who killed her in the dream.

It wasn't possible. There was no possible way for them to kill her. She KNEW the dead couldn't kill. Their ghosts could drive someone to take their own life, but they themselves couldn't kill. All her books claimed it took a physical presence to kill, something the dead, and this particular dead couple, simply didn't have. She felt the sweat trickle down her back, and she shivered again.

She rose from her bed and moved to the window, throwing it wide open. The warm air of her room mixed with the cool breeze from the fjord, and she let the smells bring her more fully awake. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the birds, the guards training, and the dull rumble of the city.

She told herself her dream couldn't come to pass. They were dead. The old King and Queen gave their lives to defeat her sister, so there was no way they could kill her. But that was exactly what her dream had portrayed. In her dream, Nikolaus and Elsa combined their strength to end her life, and it made her afraid, very afraid.

It couldn't have been them. It had to have been someone else. Another pair of people who simply looked like them. And happened to have the same powers. Maybe she needed to start a manhunt for anyone who looked like them. Or even Nikolaus and Elsa themselves.

"NO!" she screamed as she slammed the window shut hard enough to rattle the panes. "They're DEAD! No one can return from the dead! The dead CANNOT rise and kill!" she said aloud to herself as she paced. It was as much to reassure herself as it was a statement of fact. "I'm a sorceress of the dark arts. If there were a way to raise the dead, I would know it! Necromancy has never been successfully attempted, and even then it needs a body!" After a few moments of pacing, she stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes focused sharply as a thought came to her. "Anna. What secrets has she hidden from me? What more does she know of her sister's powers? And just how strong are those trolls of his?" She dressed quickly and raced to Anna's room, and barged in on her and Kristoff without knocking.

"You two!" she yelled at them as the door flew open and crashed into the wall. "What are you hiding from me? And don't try to lie. I still hold your daughter and nephew. I WILL kill them if I must!" Her anger rolled off of her, causing her magic to release in small bursts; lamps blew over, and some papers and books on the desk fluttered away.

"We have nothing to hide, Eliza," Anna replied slowly as she cautiously rose and turned to face the younger woman. "I don't understand what you mean. You have us under constant surveillance; what could we possibly do or hide from you?" Kristoff hovered closer to Anna, ready to shield her from harm if necessary.

Eliza turned her rage on Kristoff instead when she realized Anna would never budge even if she DID know something. "How strong in magic are the trolls?" she demanded. "I know they have great healing powers. Could they bring someone back from the dead? Would they, if they could? Could they prevent someone from dying who should have?" She moved close to Kristoff, grabbed his shirt, and slammed her fists into his chest. "Answer me! Or I will kill your wife!" She released him with one hand and aimed a fireball at Anna in emphasis, letting it flicker in her palm.

Kristoff shook his head slowly, his eyes wide in shock and fear. "I honestly don't know how powerful they are. I also don't know if they could bring someone back. I do know that your SISTER attacked them, looking for something, and they've become much less friendly. If they don't know you, they'll drive you away or kill you." It was an honest answer, and aside from a few chance encounters with Bulda he hadn't seen his troll family in some time.

Eliza's eyes burned with rage, but she called back the fireball and released him with a shove. "You are completely useless to me. Both of you are. I should end you all now," she said as she turned away, fuming. "You're lucky I still need the lot of you." She slowly stalked toward the door; her temper still flared, but her magic was back under control.

Anna spoke hesitantly as Eliza neared the door. "Your Majesty, if I might ask, what's brought on this rage?" she asked carefully, trying to avoid another outburst. Hopefully she could coerce the sorceress into revealing some useful information.

Eliza turned and glared at the older woman. Before she could stop herself, the words left her mouth. "I have the gift of foreshadow, through dreams. I had one last night that showed my death...at the hands of your sister and her husband. But it isn't possible. They're DEAD!" she finished with a scream. Then she turned and stomped out of the room, slamming and locking the door in her wake.

She stormed down the hallway and to her study and slumped down in the overstuffed chair. She had to figure this out. She had to prevent her own death, no matter what it cost her. Calling her oldest spell book to her, she opened it and began to search; she also had to find out if it was possible to return from or be brought back from the dead when your body had been completely destroyed.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff stared at the closed door for a while, then at one another. Finally, Anna slumped into a chair, her mind reeling. "Do you think it's possible?" she asked Kristoff hopefully as she tucked in a few loose strands of her hair. "Could they really have returned? And if they did, could they stand against her?"

Kristoff ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. "Any more, I believe that anything's possible. And if anyone could defeat her, it'd be the two of them." He moved to the desk and grabbed a quill and a scrap of paper. "But the kids and our family need to know." With that, he penned a quick note and stuffed it in an envelope for Gerda, one of the few people still free to wander the castle, to take to the dungeon. They'd been sending these notes to them for months; he hoped this time wouldn't be the time they were caught.

* * *

"You all enjoy this meal now," Gerda told the two captive royals with a wink as she pushed the tray through the slot by the floor, then moved to their uncles' cell to feed them. "It's been made extra special today. It should warm your hearts right up!" She smiled almost knowingly at the four of them, then turned and left, making her way out of the dungeons.

Klara took the food tray and set it on the small table, then saw the slip of paper under her plate. Glancing around to make sure no one else saw, she pulled it free and read it quickly. Shock and hope were the first two emotions she felt. She read it again, and a smile came to her lips. 'So that's what the old woman meant.'

She moved over to Alek and shook him awake. "Hey sleepyhead, breakfast is here." she told him. Anymore, food was about all he would respond to, his depression was so deep. "And another message from my parents." She couldn't hide her smile as she forced him awake.

He shrugged as he came to. "What is it this time? More of the same? People dying? More fighting?" he asked, not noticing the smile on his cousin's face. The notes had yet to give any kind of hope, other than that Johan and Aksel's sons had still not been captured. They were still causing Eliza many headaches. "When one shows up that gives us some real hope—"

"This one does," she interrupted him, her face much more serious now. This also got their uncles' attention, and the two men moved to the bars between the cells, listening intently. "Rumor has it...well, what was your birthday wish?" Klara asked her cousin impatiently; she had a feeling she already knew. Their uncles looked down at Alek expectantly.

Alek shook his head. "It was stupid. No way it would, or could, ever come true. But I wished that Mama and Papa could return and save the kingdom from her. But they're dead," he lowered his head with a pause, then continued, "because of me. If I hadn't gone on that expedition, I would've never been captured, they never would have gone to Hartlande, and they would still be King and Queen."

Klara knelt and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard and forcing him to meet her eyes. "Never think that again, Alek. Your parents saved the entire kingdom. And I'm sure they would do it again." She handed him the slip of paper, pressing it into his palm. "If this is true, they just might."

Alek took the paper and stared blankly at it for a moment, then slowly opened it. After he read it, he looked up with wide, disbelieving eyes, then read it again. "Not possible. The dead cannot be resurrected," he whispered. "It has to be a fake. It HAS to be." His emotions warred inside him; he wanted the note to be true, but every bit of knowledge he had said it couldn't be.

Johan spoke up. "Alek, I don't have magic, but I've been around it long enough to know it isn't always predictable. If that note says what I think it does...well, remember that we never found any sign of them," he began. His voice was lighter than it had been in months. "No bodies, not even Frostbite. Perhaps they weren't dead. Maybe they were just...gone, to another time or place."

Silence once again took over in the cells. Each of them clung to a new thread of hope that this message was true. So long as it was, they all stood a chance; this thread was much bigger, and much stronger, than the other hopes they had clung to. Alek glanced down one last time at the note in his hands before he had Klara incinerate it, and committed the words to memory:

'_Unconfirmed: Nik and Elsa may be alive. The 'Queen' is afraid, though._'

* * *

Eliza paced in her room deep into the next night. Her search had been fruitless; none of her books claimed the dead could arise. There were many references to near-death experiences, and even a few about restarting recently stopped hearts. Necromancy was discussed in them, but that required a body of some sort, and even then was only rumored to have ever worked; no confirmed successes were ever recorded, and the old King and Queen's bodies had never been found. There was not a word about bringing back someone without a body. So perhaps they had never died, but rather hidden themselves away. But that didn't make sense either; surely they would have surfaced long ago if they'd survived. They wouldn't have left their son in prison for this long. And from the description Alek had given her, there was no way anyone could have survived the destruction in Hartlande.

She had other problems stemming from this issue, though. The armies of Arendelle and the North would never stand against their former King and Queen, no matter what spell she put them under. If those two were alive, simply walking onto a battlefield would cause the armies to turn against her. No, she needed someone who would listen to her. Someone strong, someone obedient. She needed the orcs from the south.

She immediately sat down and penned a letter to the orc king, promising him almost anything he wanted but her kingdom should he help her. They wouldn't arrive for at least two weeks, if they accepted at all. But it was the only way she could even begin to ensure her own survival. 'I might even have to purge this land of people,' she thought to herself. Her father was willing to rule an empty land; she could too.


	79. Answering The Call

**Author's note #1: Turns out I was wrong. You guys get this chapter this week too, along with an update to Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love. If you're so inclined, head on over there after this chapter and read chapter 8, 'Well, This is New,' in that story. Link in my profile.**

* * *

Nik and Elsa sat in a meeting room in Adam and Adrian's secret mountain fortress. It was actually a series of caves, some of which had been carved larger over the years by ice traders and smugglers alike as both emergency shelters and longer-term bases. Over the last five weeks, they'd been informed of just how bad things had become in the kingdom since the sorceress imprisoned their family. Eliza had instituted military rule and stripped citizens of most of their rights. People were starving, and she punished all for whatever reason she chose.

The boys had sent riders out throughout the kingdom to let the lords of all the territories loyal to them know a weapon against the evil sorceress had been found. They purposely left out one small detail: the weapon was two living people. Throughout the North, support for using this new weapon was strong; some had even returned messages encouraging the cousins to use it at once. In the southern territories, however, riders weren't coming back. A month had passed before one finally did. When he arrived, he was battered, bruised, and shaken to the core.

"Orcs," he'd told them as they gathered around a table in the war room for the man's debriefing. "She's brought in orcs from the mainland. They're all over the southern territories, and Arendelle itself is overrun with them." He had told them little more before he broke down mentally and had to be escorted from the room, sedated.

Nik looked to Elsa, who was deep in thought. "An army won't stand up well against orcs, especially one as small as what we can muster right now. We cannot send our forces against them. It would be a suicide mission, with little chance of success," he told her. "This is going to fall to us, and only us." His voice was soft, and he was asking for her opinion. She'd already given her life by his side for the kingdom once, he would never ask her to do it again; it didn't escape his notice that ice was coating the floor around her feet.

She nodded slowly. "Spring is here, and the passes are mostly clear, so we can travel quickly. And I think I have a plan that she'll never see coming." Elsa looked deep into Nik's mismatched eyes. "Another Great Freeze. But this time, much colder and harder, since it'll be both of us. No one would expect the fjord to freeze solid again; even our oldest enemies believe it would never happen again."

Nik took her hand and squeezed it. "You're sure about this, aren't you?" he asked quietly. When she nodded, he continued. "Then I'm in. It won't be the first time I've had to do something vicious like this to stop the suffering of the people." He paused, and Elsa saw his memories of Damond flash between them. "I feel sorry for the citizens of Arendelle, but to stop her, it must be done." He turned to his nephews, refusing to release her hand; he'd felt her anxiety fade when he took her hand, and hoped the ice would recede. He hoped his own fears would fade quickly as well. "Adam, Adrian, we'll need your assistance. We need to get to Arendelle without being noticed. Do you think you can give us the diversion we need?"

Adrian answered, standing tall and proud. "Our fathers trained us well, Uncle Nik. We'll have those orcs chasing their tails." He looked to his cousin, and his next words were not a question. "We'll split up, with half our forces to the east, half to the west. Guerrilla tactics will serve best, I think. They won't know how many of us there are, or where we will strike next." Adam simply nodded; it was clear which of them was the battle commander.

"A sound plan," Nik nodded in approval. *And one straight out of Aksel's play book,* he thought to Elsa. *He is definitely his father's son.*

*Indeed,* she thought in return, her inner strength resurfacing and rehardening her resolve. *I only hope we can free their fathers so the tales can be told.* Nik nodded in silent agreement. To the others, she said aloud, "Then tomorrow we make for the south. Nik and I will ride separately from the rest of you." She and Nik rose and nodded to the group. "Ride hard, and fight well. When the snow falls, pull back to safety. We'll see you all when this is done."

The cousins looked at one another and nodded, then turned back to their aunt. Adrian spoke. "I know it isn't exactly the best circumstances, Aunt Elsa, but we wanted to wish you happy birthday. Hopefully we can celebrate that along with the freeing of the kingdom soon." They all smiled weakly at one another; with nods and wishes for luck, they all retired to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

Nik closed the door to their room, then grabbed Elsa by the waist and pulled her close, startling a small squeak from her. "My dearest Elsa," he whispered in her ear as he held her. "I don't know where I'd be without you." His arms squeezed her, and he shuddered slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She hugged him back, then leaned back to look at his face, her hand finding its way to his chin and making him look her in the eye. "What is it, dear?" she asked him, concerned. "We have a plan. She'll never see us coming. We have the upper hand," she reminded him. "What could go wrong?"

He looked deep into her eyes that mirrored his own; he knew he had to admit to his own inner turmoil now, or it could cripple him in the heat of battle later. "She still has our family. If she were to use them, SHE could gain the upper hand. I couldn't stand to lose any of them. Or you," he added as his gaze fell. "We're walking a dangerous road on borrowed time. Whatever force brought us back here, could also take us away again, I fear."

Elsa felt his muscles quiver; these thoughts were consuming him, their mental link made that plain. She placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her again. "No, Nik. The force that brought us here is the same force that took us away from Hartlande when we destroyed it." Her hands moved to his biceps, and she shook him gently. "Love, Nik. So long as we have love, nothing can stop us." She kissed him lightly, then smiled. "Besides, I think I know why we're back."

He looked at her quizzically. "And why is that, minn elska?" When she simply looked at him, he turned inside and sifted through their shared memories. She offered up the dream she'd had the previous night. In it, he heard Alek's voice, making a birthday wish. The wish was that they would return to save the kingdom.

When he turned back outward and looked into her eyes again, he saw the tears forming there. He felt his own slide down his cheeks. "His love brought us back," he whispered. "Of course. He wished for us to return from the dead, and it happened. The true love of a child for their parents."

He pulled Elsa close and kissed her passionately. She pulled him down into the bed, clinging to him and pressing herself against him. They spent the rest of the night entwined, neither allowing the other to sleep for a time as they expressed their own love physically, over and over.

* * *

They rode out the next morning. The two cousins wished one another well, then took their respective parties south by east and west. Nik and Elsa sat astride Asbjorn, watching as the two groups departed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her signal that she was ready. He nudged Asbjorn, and the snow beast surged forward. They had one stop to make before they reached Arendelle; the residents of the Valley of the Living Rock might have a few answers, and they needed to be warned of the coming winter storm.

No, he corrected himself. This wouldn't be just a winter storm. This would be much colder, much stronger. This would be an arctic storm, and anything caught unprepared would likely not survive.

* * *

The three of them arrived in the Valley that afternoon. They made sure to approach slowly, as Nik and elsa remembered how they'd been greeted the last time. This time, however, there were only boulders to the naked eye. Asbjorn stopped and sniffed, then laid down and huffed. This was all new to him, but he could sense the magic in this place, since he was made of it himself.

Nik and Elsa dismounted and moved to the middle of the ruins. From the corner of their eyes, they saw movement. Together they turned toward the motion. "Bulda," Nik called. "If that's you, please come out. We come with a warning for the entire kingdom."

Bulda rolled out and stood in front of them. The expression on her face was one of awe. "I'd heard that you two had returned. I'm glad to see that it's true." She smiled and continued before either could speak. "You will have to forgive the others. After Rebeckha, we learned to hide ourselves better. With orcs running loose, they prefer to stay hidden at all times. They will not show themselves." As she spoke, the two of them knelt, bringing themselves closer to her level.

Nik nodded in understanding. "Probably a wise precaution. We come with a warning. We're headed for Arendelle. Another Great Freeze is coming, much worse than the last. We're certain it will allow us to destroy the sorceress who holds the realm under her boot," he explained.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "This freeze will make my last one seem mild, and you recall how harsh it was," she added. "We intend to make it too cold for the orcs to function, and if possible Eliza as well. It...may affect the Valley, too."

"If it does, we'll manage," Bulda answered with a smile. Then she looked at the two of them carefully. "For a pair who don't like fighting, you are very willing to step up for the kingdom. Alek was wise to make his wish when he did." Seeing the shocked look on their faces, she continued quickly, "We trolls often hear the wishes of others. When your son made his wish, we hoped it would come true. Nik, Elsa, the two of you didn't actually die. The magic you unleashed that day shielded you from the destruction you caused, and the power of love sealed you away from it. Unfortunately, it also sealed you away from this world.

"You were essentially in a purgatory-type state, that's the best way to describe it. You couldn't bring yourselves back, but when your son, in the darkness of his cell and the depths of his desperation, wished for those he loved most to return and save the realm, the doorway opened and delivered you back to this world," she explained, hoping they would understand.

Nik and Elsa exchanged a glance, and telepathically asked each other who would give the next question. It fell to Elsa. "Bulda, why did we change when we returned? Why do we share memories and thoughts, our powers, everything? I'll admit that I love knowing what Nik is thinking, but it sometimes makes it difficult to concentrate," she finished, hoping the troll might have some form of answer.

Bulda thought for a moment before answering. "I don't have a good answer for you, Elsa. I'm not as wise as Granpabbie was. The best guess I have is that, when the magic backlashed and destroyed the Kradle, you two were pressed against one another. The magic couldn't tell one from another. When you returned, it assumed you were one being and left your powers and minds connected. The physical changes are simply the outward effects of that connection."

Nik and Elsa looked at one another, rocked to their core from all they had learned; they may not have actually died. Elsa asked Bulda one more question; her confidence of last night was lessened greatly. "Bulda...what happens to us when we finish this task? Will we leave this world again, or will we get to stay?" Nik took her hand, a silent gesture that he still shared her worry.

Bulda was silent for a moment, then answered. "Again, I don't have an answer for you. I sincerely wish I did. All I can say is this: act out of love, and make every moment count." With that, she turned and left them, a clear indication the conversation was over.

The two of them rose and strode slowly back to Asbjorn hand in hand. *What do you think that meant?* Elsa thought to him. Uncertainty rolled through her thoughts, and her footprints filled with ice as she walked.

*I'm not sure,* he thought back, his own uncertainty causing a quiet rumble of thunder. *But I do know that I will always love you and our son, so controlling our powers should be the least of our worries.* He squeezed her hand, then helped her up onto Asbjorn. He joined her, and felt her wrap her arms around him again. "Ready boy?" he asked the snow beast. It shook its head, and Nik had an image of them running through the woods. 'Apparently Asbjorn can communicate this way too,' he thought to himself. He smiled, and projected an image of Arendelle castle from across the fjord. "Take us to this view, boy."

Asbjorn took off quickly, bounding lightly over the ground, barely leaving a footprint. *It won't be long now,* Nik thought to Elsa. *We will see our family soon.*

*I know,* came her return thought. *No matter what happens, I will NOT leave your side. I am with you so long as my heart beats.* He smiled and leaned back into her, his thoughts telling her he felt the same.


	80. Arendelle On Ice

Eliza stared out over the fjord. She was NOT satisfied. Those annoying boys, her husband's cousins, were out there, repeatedly attacking her orcs and then retreating. What was more, they seemed to have drastically grown their numbers, as the attacks were coming from the east and west simultaneously. Every day her forces grew smaller as orcs fell, yet their troops rarely fell or were captured. At every turn they were gaining ground.

She'd called most of the orcs back to the city to defend her. She'd had the dream repeatedly, and now knew someone would be coming to try and kill her. The orcs were the only thing keeping her alive according to the dream, though only just; a small change could bring her doom. She had also seen that if they split up, she might be able to defeat them. In her most recent dream, she'd seen the man in her dream fall when she faced him alone. That alone gave her some hope.

She'd spelled the entire castle, so she would know the instant anyone with magic entered, disguised or not. So far, no one had been found, and the rumors of her husband's parents returning had not been proven true. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking by some depressed citizens. She would have to make sure an example was made.

As she turned to pace across her room, her mind travelled back to several days ago, when she tried to make a proposal to Aleksander in exchange for his freedom; he was too honorable for his own good, though. She thought back to that discussion, and realized she should've known how it would go.

* * *

Alek was escorted to Eliza's room late that particular evening. The guards escorted him in, then left, locking the doors behind them. He stepped forward, seeing her silhouette in the dim light coming in the window. She moved forward into the fire light, having stood where she was intentionally; she wore a sheer gown and nothing else.

She could feel his eyes on her, and so moved to him. "Alek, my husband. We never did get to consummate our union. I'm giving you your chance now," she smiled at him, pressing herself against him in hopes that he would take the bait. She'd begun casting a compulsion spell the moment he entered her chambers.

Instead, he turned and silently walked away from her. She followed him, running her hands along his back and up to his shoulders when he stopped. "Sweetheart," she began, a seductive edge to her voice.

He shrugged his shoulders and pushed her away. "Don't touch me," he snarled as he spun to face her. "Don't ever touch me. If I'd been smarter, I would have thrown you out the first night I met you." Without so much as another glare, he turned and stalked away from her to stand by the door.

She once again moved to him. "But my love, the kingdom needs an heir. Won't you give me one?" she asked him, trying to sound like a lovesick girl. "You know I love you." She was pouring power into a compulsion spell now; it should've been having an effect.

He spun and struck her across the face with his shackled hands; the chains rattled as they, too, left red marks on her cheek. Eliza cried out in pain and brought her hands up, shielding her face from any more blows. "Don't EVEN talk to me about love!" Alek shouted at her. "You NEVER loved me, just the chance to rule! I doubt you even know what love is! You sure as HELL aren't capable of it!" He paused here, and took a breath to calm himself. "You won't get what you want from me, you witch. Send me back to my cell. At least there I can be with people who DO love me." His eyes raged as he stared down at her, his stomach threatening to empty its contents on her; the very sight of her was making him sick.

She frowned as she stood straight again, her cheek throbbing in pain. Her spell should've had him drooling all over her by now. Why was he still resisting? "But I do love you, Alek. I really do!" To herself, she wondered, 'Has he regained some of his powers despite the ring?'

He turned and stood facing the door silently, waiting to be dismissed. After a moment, he spoke. "I will not touch you again, Eliza. And you can stop with the compulsion spell. I can feel you trying to work one. Do you even know how this ring works? This ring not only blocks my power, but keeps other spells from working on me as well." He never turned to face her, but she could hear the smile in his voice. "You didn't think of that, did you? You'll NEVER get what you want from me. This isn't your kingdom; you don't even belong in it."

Those words exploded her temper. She released her magic with an anguished scream, her projectiles slamming him into the doors hard enough to crack them. He slumped to the floor, bloodied but smiling, and laugh escaped his lips. "Guards! Come get him!" she shouted. "Get him out of my sight!" she yelled as they entered and drug Alek from the room while she covered herself with a blanket.

She could still hear him laughing as he was dragged down the hall when the doors slammed shut again.

* * *

The King and his cousin were still locked in the spelled cell next to his uncles. They could rot down there for all she cared; they were no threat. And there was not another threat that could touch her here, surrounded by her orcs. Of that, she was becoming sure. Her dreams kept showing her succeeding, though just barely.

A rumble outside her window caught her attention. It sounded like thunder, though the sky had been clear a moment ago. A loud howling sound made her curious, and she stepped over to the window. When she threw back the curtain and looked out, the sight before her made her gasp and take a step back. Storm clouds had descended on the city, and the winds were ripping at the flags. Ice was forming over the fjord, and lightning flashed all around the castle.

Her blood ran cold. She moved to the fireplace and threw more wood on the fire. Whatever was happening outside, she knew she would need a warm place to retreat to. She suddenly wasn't so sure of her own safety; this was one of those events that might alter her dreams drastically.

* * *

Nik and Elsa stood on the edge of the fjord, looking across at the city. *Are you ready?* she asked him, entwining her fingers with his, never taking her eyes off their destination.

*As ready as I'm going to be,* he replied. *I'll admit to being a bit nervous. I've never walked on ice I just made before.*

She laughed out loud, then spoke. "It's actually not bad. It gave me a bit of a power trip the first time I did it. Then I realized what I'd done, and felt pretty bad. Just imagine the surface hard, and it will freeze beneath your feet."

He nodded, then looked over at her. "Shall we then?" When she nodded, they both released a small amount of their shared power of ice through the soles of their shoes, freezing the land they stood on and part of the water in front of them. They stepped out onto that ice, and then unleashed their power, freezing the water below them solid. Then they began to run, straight for the castle and the door that lead into the courtyard. As they ran, they looked to either side and watched as the fjord began to freeze solid, trapping everything in it.

About halfway across, they began to call on their shared storm magic, summoning a powerful winter thunderstorm. The temperature dropped rapidly, and snow began to fall, building quickly. As they released more and more of their combined strength, the storm took off, growing rapidly and covering most of the valley and fjord. Given a few hours, it would cover the entire territory and more.

When they reached the entry door, they found it locked. Feeling with her magic, Elsa warned Nik, "It's spelled, both against us and to warn her." She looked up to him, concern clear on her face. "How do we get in?"

Nik thought for a moment, then was hit with an inspiration. He sifted through their shared memories again, until he found the one he was looking for and pushed it to her mind.

She saw, from her own point of view, herself jerking on her brittle handcuffs as a storm raged outside. The cuffs gave way, and she turned just as the outside wall exploded and collapsed, giving her an escape from Hans. When the memory faded, she smiled up at Nik and nodded. They moved along the wall that bordered the dungeons until they felt an especially strong source of magic. When they found it, they both pumped ice and storm magic into the growing storm, watching the ice build on this section of wall.

* * *

The wind blew the doors to the stables open, and the snow rushed in with it. The stable hands leapt up and rushed toward the door, fighting against the wind in an attempt to reach it. "C'mon, we have to get that closed before the horses freeze!" one of them shouted above the roar of the wind.

In a stall near the door, one four-legged animal rose, his eyes bright as he caught a familiar scent on the winds. He bellowed loudly, his antlers swaying as he kicked at the door to his stall. The door quickly broke away from its hinges and landed with a crash, knocking the stable hands off their feet.

The stable hands shoved at the wreckage on top of them, glancing around. Noting the now freed animal, one of them shouted. "Hey, calm down there big fella, we'll get that shut in a minute if—" he began, though he was quickly silenced by a hoof striking him in the forehead. The other man looked on with shock and fear, trying to hide in the debris around him.

With a triumphant bray, Sven turned and charged out of the stables, across the courtyard, and into the castle, knocking aside anyone and anything in his path. He knew what, and more importantly, WHO, was coming. His master and best friend would need his help.

* * *

Klara could hear the storm raging outside, and could feel the temperatures of the dungeons drop dramatically. She moved away from the wall when ice began to form on it, shaking Alek awake and pulling him with her. She shouted to her uncles, "Uncle Johan, Uncle Aksel, move away from the walls!"

Just as they moved, giant ice spikes began to form on the walls. The wall that the cell bars were attached to froze first, and began to crack and groan, ice tearing the mortar apart. Suddenly the wall collapsed inward, stone and dust filling the air. The bars between the cells bent and gave out under the force of the collapse.

Through the dust, two figures could be seen moving into the large hole in the wall. One was male, the other decidedly female. When they finally entered the light, Klara gasped, and the men simply stood in shock, their minds stubbornly refusing to process what, or rather who, their eyes were seeing.

"Hello, everyone," Elsa said as she spread her arms toward her son. "Who wants to build a snowman?"

Alek ran to his mother, wrapping his arms around her, tears immediately forming in his eyes. She hugged him in return, and Nik wrapped his arms around both of them. They stood like that for a moment before they heard shouts approaching in the hall. "We have to go," Elsa whispered to them all as the three of them untangled themselves.

"We need weapons," Johan stated matter-of-factly. "We would be useless without them." He looked to Nik, knowing his brother would understand, and noticed the physical changes in him. That would be a question for later.

"I can take care of that," Klara said as she turned her magic on the bars, the spells having broken when the outer wall collapsed. An intense blast of heat melted them almost immediately.

She was about to move through when Nik jerked her out of the way of a flying arrow and brought his arm up instinctively. "Ouch," he muttered when he felt the arrow hit with a thunk. When he lowered his arm, he felt the cold along his skin. The arrow was simply frozen by the tip to his arm, but he was unhurt.

Yanking the arrow out, he drew Frostbite and slid through the bars quickly, engaging the orc directly in front of him. A few clashes of steel, a quick parry of a hard swing, and Nik returned a thrust that cut the orc down. The one who fired the arrow turned to run, so Nik sent a two-fold blast of magic at him: a spike of ice pinned him to the wall, and the lightning bolt burned his life away. Gathering the weapons, he moved back and handed them to his brothers.

"Shall we?" He gestured toward the open wall. "We have a hideout across the fjord." A gasp and a cough from behind him made him turn as his brothers moved into the storm.

Elsa moved around him, smiling as she locked eyes with her sister. "Can we come too?" Anna asked, Kristoff and Sven standing beside her, all of them bundled up to go outside. "We saw the storm move in, and Sven broke us out of our room. If we stay, she won't let us live."

Elsa took her sister's hand and pulled. "You NEVER have to ask that question, Anna," she said as she yanked her toward the hole in the wall. "C'mon, we've got a lot of catching up to do." The two of them ran out the wall, followed closely by Klara, Alek, Kristoff, and Sven.

As Nik turned to follow, he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye. He threw up a wall of wind quickly, catching the fireblast Eliza sent at him in her rage. Smiling and pointing Frostbite at her, he yelled, "We'll be back for you! Count your days, sorceress. They are numbered!" With that, he slid out the hole, creating a trap of lightning and filling the hole with solid ice to keep her from following them. He ran quickly, easily catching the others before they reached the far side of the fjord. Asbjorn waited for them and squatted, accepting Sven with a huff, then let Alek and Klara ride on him as they made their way back to the hidden hideout.

* * *

Eliza stood still and stared dumbly at the ice-filled hole in the wall. She shook visibly; not only where the two of them back, but they had more power than they did before. She turned and ran to her room, locked herself inside, and stared at the fire, trembling as she tried to force her mind to work again.

This shouldn't be possible. She knew her history; what had taken days for Elsa to accomplish years ago had taken the pair of them minutes today. The temperature was still falling outside, and there was already a foot of snow. Eliza added more wood to her fire, feeling the heat radiating from it. She had to make sure she didn't freeze to death while she figured out how to save herself.


	81. The Kingdom Needs Retaking

They all huddled around the fire in the secret hideout. Elsa and Nik had worked together on this one, camouflaging it well amongst the trees. Most of it was actually a cave, but the outer wall they had made from ice and snow. The external ice almost looked as if it weren't there, and if a person missed the single sign it was there, it could never be found.

"Well, Elsa, I'm sure glad it didn't happen this fast last time," Anna commented with a smile to her sister, then shivered. "It took days for it to get this cold during the last Freeze." Memories of those times shot through her mind, but she was determined not to let them affect her. After all, those events were what brought her and her sister back together after years of separation.

Elsa shrugged and smiled in return. "What can I say? Nik and I have more power now than we ever did before. We just had to let it go." She looked at her husband with a smile, then frowned when she saw him looking at his arm that had taken an arrow. He had his sleeve rolled up to his elbow, and was massaging his forearm. "Are you alright, love? You haven't left that alone since we got here. Let me see your arm." She was getting worried; if it was bothering him, the arrow may have been poisoned, and she knew she couldn't stand losing him again.

Nik turned to her, a smile lighting his face, and held out his bare arm. "There's no mark! Not even a dimple! Elsa, I took an arrow to my ARM and I'm not hurt! It's just amazing!" he beamed. "These ice powers we share are just incredible! I could never have done something like that before. I mean, I would've done it to save Klara, but I'd have been seriously hurt!" He sounded like a child playing with a new toy, and despite the dangers they faced, it made her smile once more.

He turned toward Alek to speak to him, and Elsa saw the gash in his shirt near the shoulder of his left arm. An orc's blade had apparently caught him. She gasped, then noticed there was little blood. "Nik...a gash in your shirt like that should have severed your arm. You should still be bleeding!" Her breath caught as she looked at his shoulder, wondering why he wasn't bleeding out.

"I know," he said calmly, feeling her worry and concern through their linked minds. He turned back toward her and smiled slightly. "But I'm not. I barely even felt a blade touch me. I didn't notice the tear until we were almost here. Look," he said as he tore the sleeve open further. "I barely even have a scar. The blade must have just grazed me. I'm not sure how it sliced my shirt so bad."

She grabbed his bicep and leaned in close, looking at the mark carefully, running her finger along the light pink line. "There's barely a raised mark. It must have been incredibly light. Perhaps the magic protected you just as it did against the arrow?" she wondered aloud. She hadn't thought much of it in the excitement, but she'd felt something brush against her arm in the dungeons as well, in a similar spot. She had no mark on her, however.

"I'm not sure. It's a possibility," he agreed. "But what I do know is that we must stop Eliza. She won't come out in this storm, and her orcs probably won't either. Which means we must go back." He looked around the fire at the group as he finished, unsure what any of them might say.

Klara answered first. "I'll go with you, Uncle Nik. I'll leave Eliza to you two, but I'll keep the orcs off your backs for as long as you need." She flicked her fingers, lighting and extinguishing flames in her palms. "Hopefully there's enough snow to keep the castle from burning down if I get carried away."

"I'll go too," Alek replied. When his mother began to protest, he interrupted her, saying, "I may not have powers anymore, but I'm not bad with a sword, either." Turning to Klara, he added, "And it's our castle. If it has to burn down to stop her, so be it. It will be worth the sacrifice. We can always rebuild." He met his cousin's eyes, his sincerity written in his features. She nodded when she met his stare.

Aksel and Johan looked at one another, then to Nik and Elsa. "There will never be a doubt where we stand, my brother," Johan said. "I witnessed what I thought was your death, and I failed to protect Alek. I will give my life before either happens again." For a moment he considered kneeling, then remembered his oldest brother was no longer a King.

Aksel nodded in agreement, then briefly changed the subject. "Nik, what of our sons? Have you seen them? Where are they? Are they still alive?" he asked, concern for Adrian clear on his face.

Nik nodded. "When last we saw them, they were leading their forces east and west of here, and using guerrilla attacks to wear down the orcs and keep them distracted. Now that our storm has been unleashed, they should have pulled back to shelter. That was our plan, since the orcs have a difficult time dealing with winter. With cold like this, any creature not made of snow will have a difficult time," he explained. He then turned to Alek, another matter weighing on his mind. "Son, it's not my place to ask, but why do you still wear that ring? As far as I'm concerned, your marriage was voided even before she imprisoned you."

Alek looked at the ring, then closed his eyes and frowned. "I can't take it off. Eliza spelled it, and it blocks my powers. If I try to remove it, it lashes out with magic. Quite spectacularly, too. It knocked Klara and I across our cell." He smiled and looked up at his parents. "It backfired on her somewhat though. She can't control me. Eliza tried to use compulsion spells on me, but the ring blocked them. She wasn't too thrilled when I pointed that out to her." He chuckled softly as he thought back to her reaction to that fact.

Elsa's mismatched eyes raged despite her son's laughter. "She tried to control you? Another mistake on her part. I will watch that sorceress die," she cursed. "As I told her sister, no one messes with my family. Yes, we got your message, Klara" she said quickly when she noticed her niece's amazed look. "We know all about her family history. Thank you for that, by the way. I'm glad someone looked into her; I just wish we'd done it sooner." Nods around the fire said everyone else agreed.

Nik motioned to Alek. "Son, come over here with me," he said as he rose, moving over to a lantern hung from the wall; Alek followed quickly. He lifted his son's hand to the light, examining the ring closely, but taking care not to touch it. It looked like a simple gold band, but it surged with power when he waved his own hand over it. He frowned as he studied it, but kept his thoughts private. Or rather, as private as he could.

Elsa slid beside them, concern on her face. She could sense Nik's thoughts, though she didn't want to pry; they were both still getting used to their connection, and she still wanted them each to have their privacy. "What is it, Nik? Can we get it off without hurting him?" She didn't care about whether he had his earth magic, but she wanted him free of this ring and the sham of a marriage it signified.

Nik nodded slowly. "I think so. Remember when you broke Hans' ring?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued aloud, so Alek would understand. "This ring is similar. I believe she only added the spell to keep it from being removed; its inhibiting powers are part of the metal itself. I'm betting enough ice magic would shatter it, too. If not, extreme cold plus a blast of lightning might do it."

Alek pulled his hand away, his eyes wide. "Lightning? Directed at my HAND? What if you miss? I could lose my hand!" He began breathing hard, suddenly very afraid of what his parents had planned.

Elsa put her hand on Alek's arm. "There's nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart. We wouldn't suggest it if we didn't think it would work. Besides, at this range we won't be able to miss the ring." She paused as she reviewed what Nik was going over in his mind. *You ARE sure, right?* she sent to him.

Nik was silent for a moment. *Yes. If it doesn't break from the cold, it will be unable to fight another magic. It WILL come off, one way or another.* Then he looked to his son. "I won't try if you tell me no," he said slowly, trying to reassure him.

Alek hesitated, then nodded and held out his hand. "Try it. I'll admit to being scared, but I want this ring off." He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was coming.

Nik reached for Alek's outstretched hand, but Elsa stopped him with a hand on his forearm. "Let me try," she pleaded. *Just leave your thoughts open, so I can look if I need to.*

*My thoughts are always open to you, Elsa,* Nik replied, stepping aside so Elsa could focus on the ring. He stood by his son, an arm around his shoulders to steady his trembling, watching as she took Alek's hand and began to call in the magic.

As Elsa began to use her magic to cool the ring, Alek could feel the pressure in his mind ease. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the ring and saw it try to shrink to his finger, then watched as it began to frost and chip. When ice began to build on it, she called a small burst of lightning and pushed it into the ring, just as Nik's thoughts encouraged her to do. The ring protested, then the spells that it held shattered, and the ring with them. It flew apart in several hunks that scattered around the room. Alek felt his magic surge to his fingertips, the emptiness and pressure in his mind finally gone.

He smiled at his mother, then threw himself into her arms. She hugged him tightly, and Nik wrapped them both in an embrace. Alek sobbed happily, and they all felt the ground quake beneath them. When their eyes had all dried, he looked at them both. "Eliza will know the ring was broken," he commented. "I doubt anyone missed that earthquake. And she spelled the castle to warn her when anyone with magic entered. That may have broken when you guys shattered the wall, but I'd bet she would rebuild that spell."

"Well, since this 'Queen' is expecting us," Elsa smiled as she turned to the rest of her family, "let's not keep her waiting too long. It's impolite to keep a Queen waiting." The smile that spread across her face conveyed her thoughts clearly:

_Death to Eliza._

* * *

**Author's note: So Alek has his powers back, the family is whole and safe again. Or are they? One thing is certain: Elsa is fuming, and Nik isn't far behind her, and a rather large portion of the kingdom is snowed in.**


	82. The Baited Trap

Eliza had felt the earth shake violently; she knew immediately that the ring on Alek's finger was broken. There were only two people in the realm besides herself who could have done it, and he was with both of them. Now all four of those magic wielders were back together, and it didn"t bode well for her plans.

She had to find a way to separate them. Only apart could she stand up to them, according to her dreams. She still saw herself dying, but she also saw Nikolaus, for it was certainly them, fall if she faced him alone. If they teamed up, it would end for her just as it did for her sister; she was NOT about to let that happen. She rather enjoyed living.

She couldn't go out in this storm. She'd freeze before she made it out of the city, possibly out of the castle. Even if she made it away, they might not separate to find her. They might simply hunt her down as a group. And besides, what kind of Queen runs from danger? She would never be respected, or feared, with that reputation.

She could issue a challenge to single combat against one of them. The biggest drawback was that once one fell, she'd be exhausted and still have to face the rest. And of course she would have to face Nikolaus first. Every Northman she'd ever met or heard stories about was hard as stone until they lost a loved one, and then they came unglued. They would either become almost an empty shell, or turn so violent that nothing crossed them and lived; their wrath was unstoppable. She was fairly certain he fell in the latter category. If she finished off Elsa or either of the younger ones first, he would destroy the entire kingdom to destroy her. That was NOT acceptable.

The more she thought on this option, the less she liked it. He would be harder to finish, especially with that sword. And he'd never face her without it. And Elsa would pick it up once he fell. If she won, she would be too exhausted to stand against anyone else. No, she had to find another way. Perhaps—

A loud banging on her door interrupted her musings. 'What do those damned orcs want NOW?' she thought to herself. She moved to the door and swung it open, the annoyance at being disturbed on her face and in her voice. "I know it's cold out, but there's nothing I can - oh!" The anger went out of her voice almost immediately when she realized what she was looking at.

On the other side of the door stood a pair of orc captains. Between them, one of Nikolaus' brothers' sons stood, battered and shackled but alive. The sight of him made her smile. "Oh how wonderful!" she said gleefully. "You've brought me a gift! One that may well help me with my dilemma!" She moved aside and waved them all into her study, and closed the door behind them.

Eliza approached her new captive slowly, almost dancing. "So, pet, which one of the boys are you? Adam, or Adrian? Your family has a tendency to look so much alike," she crooned as she circled him, her excitement barely contained. She ran her fingers across him as she circled, like a predator inspects its kill, then danced away. Here was a way to get that family to split up that might actually work; she had one of their pack. They would HAVE to come to her now. And to find him quickly, they would need to split up, or risk her killing him.

"I am Adam, rightful Warden of Stonewell, and son of Johan, Captain of the King's Guard," he answered formally, managing to stand straight and tall despite his wounds. He didn't meet her gaze, but stared straight ahead. "You might as well finish me off now, or feed me to your orcs. You will get no help from me." The orcs beside him shifted and panted quietly, the prospect of fresh, unfrozen meat enticing them.

She moved to him again, running her hand along his cheek. "Oh no, Adam, you will be of GREAT help to me. And you don't have to do a thing except keep living. When they find out I have you, they'll split up to find you, and then I'll have the advantage." She smiled at him, the chance at victory bringing a twinkle to her eye. She could barely contain herself. Her new plan had crystallized in her mind almost as soon as her orcs had brought him through the door.

Adam spat in her face. It earned him a slap that brought new pain to his bruised face, but he smiled and stared back at her anyway. "And what if they don't do as you hope? What if they stay together and find me after you're dead?" he asked her, the smile never leaving his face. He was bluffing, of course; he knew his family would try to find him as quickly as possible. He would do the same for them.

She laughed. "If I know one thing about your family, it's that they value family above everything else. Oh no, Adam, they WILL look for you. And I'lol be waiting with my orcs." She nearly slipped and told him more, but she needed to keep her plans as secret as possible, and couldn't risk him getting a message out; there were still some in the castle loyal to Alek and not her. "Take him to his cousin's chambers down the hall. They will look for him in the dungeons," she commanded. "And don't eat him. He must be kept alive and whole until I say otherwise!" The orcs bowed obediently and left, hauling Adam with them.

When the door closed, she moved to the desk and sat for a moment. 'This is better than I could have hoped,' she thought to herself. 'They will come and search for him, but they will find their doom instead.' She rose and added more wood to the fire, hearing the wind pick up again. Glancing out the window, she saw the storm intensify just before the glass frosted over.

"Now, what do I do about this cold?" she asked aloud to herself. She sincerely hoped it would end once she got rid of her predecessors. If it didn't, they would all freeze to death anyway. But at least then she would die the victor.

* * *

The group stood along the shore of the fjord, hidden from sight. The wind had picked back up, as Nik was calling in another winter storm. Alek, Klara, Johan, and Aksel were bundled against the cold, while Nik and Elsa wore no extra warm clothes. Since their return, Nik found he was unaffected by cold, and of course Elsa never had been. They were still wearing what they'd returned in, though his shirt had become very tattered. Asbjorn stood a few feet away, not needing camouflage. He could not be seen until he wanted to be in the snow.

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had decided to stay behind. Everyone else agreed, since of them all they were the most vulnerable. They would be safe in the hideout, sheltered from the weather and hidden from sight. It gave them all some peace of mind. If they failed to stop Eliza, no one would be safe, but for now they couldn't be touched.

"She's definitely expecting us," Nik commented, pointing to the castle walls, noting the large black humps that could only be bundled up orcs. "She called them all back to the castle. That place is teeming with orcs."

"Great," Elsa muttered. "How will we ever get THAT smell out? My castle is going to stink for months." The scowl on her face and the claim to the castle told Nik just how angry she really was. He put an arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She leaned into him, taking strength and comfort from his closeness.

"Where do you think she's holding him?" Johan asked, his face a mask of calm. They had received word on their way down from the mountains that his son had been captured and taken to Arendelle. He hadn't said a word, but nodded and continued down the trail. Nik and Aksel both knew, however, that Johan's calm face hid his fear for Adam. They knew he would stop at nothing short of death to save his boy from Eliza's evil clutches.

Everyone pondered Johan's question, but it was Alek who answered. "She's going to want us to split up to search for him. And we'll probably have to at some point, or she may just kill him. But if I had to guess, he's not in the dungeons." He never looked away from the castle as he spoke.

Klara spoke up. "What makes you say that, cousin? She held us down there for months. Holding him in a cell for a few days shouldn't phase her." She looked back to the castle, watching the orcs move along the walls slowly. The memory of months in the dungeons made her shiver. It was an experience she never wanted to repeat.

"Because," he answered carefully, "we were broken out and she couldn't stop it. She won't make that mistake again. She will keep him anywhere else, but not the dungeons. My guess is in one of the wings where she can keep him close."

Nik nodded. "Alek's right. We'll have to split up, but avoid the dungeons. It's probably filled with orcs waiting for us." The others nodded slowly. "Elsa, go with Alek. Check the west wing. Johan, Aksel, you two work best as a team, check the family quarters upstairs. Klara, you're with me. We'll check the east wing. Asbjorn, you wait here for anyone we send to you, boy. Everyone, be careful." To Elsa, he added, *Watch over our son, _minn elska_. And if you need help, tell me. I will find you.*

Elsa wrapped her arms around Nik and held him tight. *The same goes for you, my love. I will always find you.* She leaned up and kissed him; he held her and returned the kiss. Then they all gathered their gear and moved out into the storm.

* * *

They moved toward the castle slowly; the wind and snow combined with their light-colored clothes made them nearly invisible to the orcs on the walls as they crossed the ice. They entered the city through the iced-over docks, then crept along the wall of the causeway as quickly as possible. Once they all reached the gates, they nodded silently to one another. Nik stood in the center of the group, and raised a hand toward the gates. Summoning a strong burst of wind, he released it into the gates; they groaned for a moment, then the braces let go and the gates swung open. The six of them rushed inside together.

The orcs in the courtyard turned as one toward the doors as they burst open. Seeing the group, they screamed and charged, brandishing their weapons as they did. Nik and the others spread out, magic and weapons flashing as they met the charge.


	83. Springing the Trap

Nik and Klara entered the east wing, and found it nearly deserted. They had only encountered a pair of orcs once they were inside, but some fire and lightning quickly took care of them. Even the battle outside wasn't as hard as he'd expected. A group of a dozen orcs had been waiting in the courtyard; the royal family made short work of them, then split up into three teams. They now moved carefully through the halls, checking doors as they went and making no sound.

So far, every door had been unlocked. Just when they thought this last hall might be empty, Klara whispered loudly. "Uncle Nik! This one's locked!" She beckoned him over to where she stood in front of the door to a guest room, the handle refusing to turn for her.

He rushed over and tried it as well, then motioned her back. Calling on Elsa's ice powers, he froze, then broke the lock and pushed the door open. Inside they found Kai, Gerda, and several others huddled together and shivering in a corner. Eliza hadn't even given them blankets, nor wood for a fire. "King Nikolaus! So it is true! Is Queen Elsa with you?" Kai asked when he saw them, his teeth chattering as he rose and turned to his former king. He attempted to smile as the others rose, and all of them tried to bow. Klara threw a warming spell around the freezing staff, warming them and brightening their spirits.

"She is," Nik confirmed, "though we aren't King and Queen, Kai. Alek is King. Elsa is searching the west wing with him. Where is Johan's son, Adam? We'd heard Eliza had captured him." If any friendly faces in this castle knew where his nephew was, this group would.

Kai nodded quickly. "He is in the family wing upstairs. Shall I take you, sire?" he asked, indicating the way.

Nik shook his head, though he admired Kai's unwavering loyalty. "No, Johan and Aksel are searching that wing. So long as they don't encounter Eliza, they'll get him out safely. My concern now is finding Eliza and finishing her off," he told them. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Kai shook his head. "She could be anywhere in the castle, my lord. She has a way of simply...appearing...at unexpected times." One look in the man's eye, and Nik knew she'd snuck up on them more times than they cared to count.

Klara grabbed her uncle's arm. "We should get moving then, Uncle. We can't let her hurt anyone else." Her voice was laced with determination; she still wanted to get back at the woman who had imprisoned her for months, despite what she'd said earlier.

Nik nodded to her, then addressed the group of staff members. "Kai, get yourself and the others to safety. Take one of the side exits. Across the fjord, you'll find a beast made of snow. Call out for him, and tell him we sent you. His name is Asbjorn, and he'll lead you to Anna and Kristoff. You'll be safe there," he told them. "Let's go, Klara." With that, uncle and niece turned and ran through the castle, cutting through the Great Hall.

Behind them, Kai and the others watched them go. "The kingdom will be saved," the herald said quietly. "By the grace of God and their determination, the kingdom will be saved." The rest of the group muttered in agreement, then they all turned and hurried toward the nearest side exit, trying hard to remain unheard and unseen.

* * *

Elsa and Alek found the west wing completely empty aside from the pair of orcs they had come across. Elsa destroyed one's mind with a blast of lightning, while Alek opened a wall and crushed the other inside it.

Partway down the wing, Alek closed the door to a room and stopped. "Mother," he called to her softly, "I need to tell you something."

She turned and moved back to him. "What is it, Alek? Is something wrong?" she asked him, noting the look of sadness and regret on his face. "You know you can tell me or your father anything." She wanted to do whatever was necessary to comfort her son, even in these dire circumstances.

He reached out and took her hands in his. "I am so sorry," he began as tears welled in his eyes. "For the last year, I've been incredibly stupid. I let my emotions rule me, and I didn't listen to anyone else. I didn't even listen to Klara, and she's like my sister. If I had, you and Father would never have been taken from us, and we wouldn't be here now, trying to reclaim the kingdom," he finished, the tears moving down his cheeks slowly.

"Oh, Alek," she whispered, putting her arms around him and pulling him close. "There is NOTHING to apologize for. Eliza played with your heart, much as Hans did to your aunt. Rebeckha was bent on finding a way to draw us into battle, and if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone or something else. Besides, there was no other way to destroy the Kradle, and we didn't have time to remove her corruption. Please, please don't think this is all your fault, son." Elsa's heart broke for her son; she didn't want him holding these feelings inside when he didn't need to.

He hugged her back, letting his feelings wash over him for a moment. When that moment passed, he pulled himself straight and pulled back from her. "Thank you, Mama. I'm sorry about breaking down like that, and now of all times." He motioned toward the rest of the wing. "Shall we finish this?" His voice had regained its edge, and his confidence returned quickly.

She smiled and gave his arm a final squeeze. "Let's find your cousin," she said with a warm smile. "He's got to be somewhere in this castle." With that, they continued down the hall to finish their search.

When they reached the end of the wing, they paused. "Where to now, Mother?" Alek asked, panting. They'd moved faster after his brief outpouring of emotion, almost running at one point. He looked around, noting the empty hall. "There's no one but us in this wing."

Elsa shook her head. "No, there isn't. It worries me. There haven't been many guards, either. Let's head for the Great Hall. Hopefully your uncles or your father have found something." She took off quickly, staying in the shadows as much as possible. *Nik! Where are you? Have you found anyone?* she thought to him quickly.

*Only Kai and some others,* came his reply. *She didn't even give them wood for a fire. They're escaping and heading for Asbjorn, across the fjord. Adam is in the family wing, so Aksel and Johan should have found him by now, or will shortly. Klara and I are headed to the Great Hall, looking for - ungh.* His thoughts suddenly went blank.

*Nik? Nik!* she thought to him in concern. "Nik!" she called desperately when he didn't respond to her thoughts. A scream from the Great Hall reached her ears a moment before the excruciating pain hit her chest. She clutched her chest and fell as if a knife had been stabbed into her, crying out as she collapsed to the floor. Between her own gasps, she thought she heard a very sinister laugh.

Alek pulled her partially upright, his arms around her to support her. "Mother? What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked, listening to her haggard breath and her moans of pain. "What can I do?"

Clutching her chest with one hand, Elsa reached out and grabbed her son's arm hard with the other. Between breaths, she managed some words. "The Great Hall...your father...GO!" Then she pushed his arm and released it, staring at the ceiling and feeling as if something had pierced her heart.

Alek teared up again, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, despite her weak protests and cries of agony. "I won't leave you here, mother. You're coming with me!" he said as he ran towards the Great Hall as fast as he could.

* * *

Aksel and Johan kicked in the locked door and ran through. They saw Adam tied to a chair, and the two orcs standing over him with large knives raised. The brothers looked at one another, then drew back and threw their swords at the orcs together. Each blade whistled as it flew through the air, then impacted and sunk deep, piercing the orcs' hearts and dropping them almost instantly.

Johan ran to his son, cut his bonds with a dagger, then pulled him up into a hard embrace. "Son, I'm so glad you're alive!" He pulled back when he heard Adam groan in pain, and examined him quickly. "You're a mess. I trust you didn't make it easy? Can you run?"

Adam shook his head. "They didn't take me until my sword broke. I lost count of how many I took down, though I know I saved half a dozen of my men. Apparently they wanted me alive though, because other than a severe beating, they didn't harm me. I am well enough to run. But Eliza - where are the others?" he asked suddenly, worry on his face.

Aksel approached, handing his brother back his sword and wiping the blood from his own. "We had to split up to find you. But they should be okay, they have their magic." His confidence in his oldest brother's abilities was nearly unshakeable, and it showed in his voice.

Adam quickly shook his head. "No! That was her plan! She wanted you all to split up! Apart, she claims she can beat them," he explained. He looked at his father and uncle, and saw their looks of confusion.

The scream from the Great Hall caught their attention before anyone else could speak. The three men turned and ran out the door toward the sound, Adam grabbing the two knives as they left.

* * *

Alek carried Elsa into the Great Hall just as Johan, Aksel, and Adam ran in. Near the other end of the Hall, Nik was sprawled on the floor, Frostbite laying beside him. Klara knelt beside him, crying. The hilt of a knife protruded from his unmoving chest. They all ran to the pair, dropping to their knees around the fallen man.

"Father! No!" Alek cried, setting Elsa down gently. He touched the knife, then pulled his hand back quickly. It was ice cold, but also stung like lightning when touched. His tears sprang forth anew as he looked at his father's still face. "Not again," he whispered.

Johan and Aksel were silent, but tears filled their eyes. For the second time in a year, they had seen their brother die. For the second time in a year, they had failed him. They could hardly believe it. After a moment, Aksel muttered, "This just...isn't possible."

Elsa forced herself to her knees, the pain in her chest subsiding slightly as she crawled to her husband. "No! Nik, come back to me! Please!" she cried, her tears falling on his face as she looked down at his closed eyes, her hands cupping his cheeks. She lowered her head to his, and began to cry in earnest. *Please tell me this isn't happening,* she thought to him.

A laugh from outside the doors caught their attention just before a fireball reached them. In their grief-stricken state, none of them bothered to move. Just as it reached them, however, a wall of ice shot up from the floor and intercepted it. They could feel the heat, but none of them were injured.

Elsa lifted her head and whispered to them all. "Get. Out. Of. Here." Then she lowered her head again, weeping. She didn't remember raising the wall, but was relieved it was now there; it had saved the rest of her family, and allowed her some time with her dead husband, even if it was only seconds.

Johan, Adam, and Aksel rose, grabbed Klara and Alek by the arms, and hauled them to their feet. "You heard her," Johan told them, remorse adding a stiff edge to his voice. "Let's go. There isn't much we can do here. We have to go!" He pulled Alek's arm, dragging him away as the younger man shed tears. The others followed reluctantly.

Elsa lifted her head and watched as they ran, and created a wall of ice between them and Eliza to protect them. When they exited the room, she turned her attention back to Nik. Crouching over him, she grabbed the handle of the knife and felt the cold and sting of lightning, but refused to let go. She pulled it from his chest agonizingly slow, each inch causing the pain in her chest to grow. She cried out as the knife finally came free of his chest...

And the pain in her own was suddenly gone. She looked down, hoping against hope to see Nik's eyes open. When they didn't, she leaned down and kissed him again, then rose to face Eliza alone, the knife in her hand.

She stepped from around the ice wall that hid Nik and stared down the sorceress, letting her magic rise with her anger. "I should have thrown you out the night I met you!" she yelled at the other woman. "I knew you'd be trouble then. I just wish I'd known how bad it would be." With that, she cast Eliza's knife aside and drew Coldsaber, the ice blade forming almost instantly from her rage. "You have tried to destroy my family, and steal my son's throne. I will NOT allow it!"

"Oh, Elsa, you couldn't have hurt your boy like that. And besides, you were supposed to be DEAD!" Eliza shouted back. "You weren't supposed to come back! And so much for my foreshadowed death. Nikolaus is dead again, and soon you will be too!" With that, she launched several magic projectiles at Elsa.

Elsa dodged quickly and returned a bolt of lightning wrapped around a spike of ice. It just missed Eliza as she stepped to the side quickly, though the lightning burnt hair from her head. Eliza screamed and rolled, sending another fireball at the former Queen.

Elsa dodged yet again, though the fireball caught the hem of her dress. A quick thought of snow extinguished the flames, and the two women began to circle one another, each looking for an advantage. A quick blast here, an impact there as magic flew between them. Elsa deflected a fireblast with her ice blade and returned a bolt of lightning. Eliza barely dodged it, releasing another magic projectile that barely missed Elsa's head when she flinched away.

A loud, high-pitched battle cry rang out, and Elsa swung Coldsaber violently. Shards of ice flew from the magic that pulsed along its length, rocketing toward Eliza. The sorceress barely had time to raise a wall of fire to intercept the shards, and they melted quickly. The water droplets that remained pelted her in the face, but she was saved from a brutal puncturing.

With a flick of her wrist, Eliza sent what looked like a spinning blade of fire toward Elsa. The older woman swung her ice blade, deflecting the flames that came within inches of her face. She let her momentum twirl her around, and she once again faced her opponent, Coldsaber raised between them. Another slash with her arm, and Elsa sent more shards of ice at her opponent, who rolled quickly to avoid them.

Back and forth they traded blasts of magic. When two blasts collided, they exploded in showers of sparks and water; it almost appeared to be a stalemate between the two women. With the blasts of lightning, fire, and ice, the Great Hall filled with smoke and steam quickly. The two fighters didn't seem to notice, as each of them gave the other their full, undivided attention.


	84. Certain, Inescapable Doom

By the time Alek and Klara returned, the Great Hall was a smoking ruin. The two women battling almost looked like wraiths moving through the steam and smoke, dresses fluttering about them like shadows as they danced their deadly duel. Klara and Alek had doubled back, and now stood hidden in a doorway, watching the showdown. They each had their magic at the ready, though they hesitated to attack; a slightly misplaced shot of magic, or an unexpected move by either woman, and Elsa could fall. Neither of them would risk the Ice Queen's life, so they waited, hoping for an opportunity to strike.

They couldn't see Nik, as the wall of ice still hid him from view. Klara had told Alek what had happened, and so they ditched the others and returned here. As Nik and Klara ran to try to find Eliza earlier, they decided to cut through the Great Hall. When they turned through the doorway, Eliza stood there waiting, a knife raised in her hand. Without hesitation, she shoved it into Nik's chest, then turned and ran laughing from the Hall.

From where they now hid, they watched as Elsa sent another blast of lightning at Eliza. Elsa showed no signs that she knew they were there, but they could see it in her face and in the way she moved: she was visibly weakening. The duel was taking its toll on the older woman, and her resolve was faltering as her grief threatened to overtake her again. Finally, she managed to force Eliza near her ice wall, between herself and Alek and Klara, her wave of ice shards making Magnar's last daughter dive and roll, though Eliza came back to her feet in a fighting stance.

Taking a chance, Alek and Klara bolted from the doorway and charged, their magic flaring. Klara released a pair of fireballs, and Alek flung stones from the debris around the room at Eliza. She managed to dodge them all, then used her magic to send a few projectiles at the two of them. Klara dove to the side, but Alek wasn't so lucky; one caught him in the shoulder and spun him to the ground, where he hit hard.

Klara rolled back to her feet and attacked again in an effort to give Alek time to recover. Her fireballs impacted with more of the projectiles Eliza sent at her, and a flick of her wrist made the small fire at the sorceress' feet flare up and catch the hem of her dress on fire. A quick spin put out the flames, and Eliza screamed, then did something none of them expected; a whip of flame lashed out from her hand and wrapped around Klara's ankle, lifting her off the ground and slamming her down next to Alek. The girl cried out, then groaned in pain when she was released.

Elsa watched her family being tossed around like dolls, and launched another ball of ice and lightning at Eliza. The red haired woman spun quickly, lashing out with the flame whip again; the ball of ice disintegrated, and the lightning flew harmlessly away. The flame whip cracked again, and Elsa watched as Coldsaber's blade began to melt from the intense heat. A quick thought refroze it, but it was enough of a distraction; Eliza used the moment to launch a few projectiles at Elsa, and they caught her off guard, knocking her off her feet. The sorceress spun, taking time to rip planks from the floor and pin the younger magic wielders down, squeezing them hard against the floor. Alek and Klara both cried out in agony as the planks dug in, threatening to dismember them.

Having them secured, she turned back to Elsa, who had risen quickly and now held a fighting stance a few feet away. She had withdrawn her magic; her family's cries of pain gave her pause, and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Ahh, I knew you were weak, Elsa," Eliza crooned. "You could have stopped me while I was distracted, but your love for them stopped you. No matter, I will destroy them, then you!" Alek and Klara groaned as the planks squeezed them harder, pressing them down and threatening to make them part of the floor; Elsa watched as the planks dug in and began drawing blood from her son and niece.

Elsa lowered her blade. "Love isn't a weakness, Eliza," she told the younger woman, despite how helpless she felt. "In fact, it's what helped Nik and I destroy your sister, and what brought us back afterwards. You could've had it yourself, had you let yourself love my son." She knew Eliza wouldn't listen, but she had nothing left to lose; maybe, just maybe, her words would break through.

"Ha!" Eliza laughed, then lashed out with her flame whip again; it caught Elsa by both ankles and tore her feet out from under her again, and she crashed to the floor. Eliza moved toward the fallen woman, standing over her, smiling as she lashed out with the whip yet again; it split and caught Elsa's wrists, binding them; Coldsaber fell to the floor next to her, its blade melting almost immediately. "Watch as I destroy those you love. It is the last you will ever see." With that, she began to squeeze Klara and Alek some more, causing them to scream in agony as the planks began cutting their skin and allowing blood to flow.

Elsa watched helplessly from the floor, feeling her anger and despair surge, her magic on the surface. She was afraid to release it, for fear of hitting her family, though she did manage to use it to keep her wrists from burning. The flame whip's heat was intense, and she couldn't concentrate enough to extinguish it; any struggles she made, made the whip slide and burn her arms. Tears began to cloud her vision, and Eliza's victorious laughter was all she could hear. Ice crept along the floor, but the heat of Eliza's magic was melting it almost as fast as it formed; her clothes were now soaked in sweat and water. She couldn't think of a way out of this. If she failed, even Anna wouldn't be safe from Eliza's wrath. Her entire family would be gone.

"You've failed, Elsa," Eliza crooned over Alek and Klara's screams. "I killed your husband, now I'm killing your son and niece; I'll do it slowly, so you can savor every moment! Once I'm finished with you, I WILL find your sister and end her as well! Your entire family will pay for what you did to mine, even his brothers!" The smile on her face was one of pure evil, and her laugh echoed throughout the entire castle.

Tears began to flow freely down Elsa's cheeks. *I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry, Nik,* she thought to herself, though knowing Nik would have heard if he were alive. *I failed our entire family. I tried to stop her, but I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't—*

Sudden movement in the smoke behind Eliza caught Elsa's attention and interrupted her thoughts. The smoke and steam swirled, and a voice rang out from the dim light. "Over my cold, dead body, Eliza!" Nik shouted as he lashed out with a blast of wind, throwing the sorceress across the room where she crashed into a support pillar; her flame whip went out and released its grip on his wife. Elsa looked up at him with shocked, wide eyes as he strode by; he held Frostbite in his right hand, raised menacingly while he marched toward Eliza purposefully, magic flaring in his free hand as a swirling gray and blue orb. She was sure his magic was close to taking over already; he was walking a fine line between sanity and becoming the monster she knew he always feared, and his focus was solely on the sorceress threatening his family.

Eliza rose quickly and turned, shock and fear on her face. "No, no, NO! I KILLED YOU!" she screamed. She raised both hands and ran at him, magic projectiles and fireblasts streaking from her palms toward him. He called a whirlwind around himself, letting it absorb her assault and countered with several blasts of lightning and ice. A blast of lightning caught her leg and spun her, though she recovered quickly.

She reformed her flame whip and lashed out at Nik with it, sparks flying from it as it rocketed toward him. All eyes watched, expecting Nik to fall to it like everyone else; instead, he simply reached out and caught it in his hand. Steam rose from his fist as he used a gauntlet of ice to protect himself. "Lightning burns as easily as fire, Eliza!" he shouted at her. His face twisted into a grin, an almost amused expression crossing his features. "And so does ice!" The flame whip flashed, then began to freeze, ice racing down its length to the sorceress' hand; she shrieked when it reached and froze to her hand, and screamed in agony when the lightning followed, shattering the whip and launching her backward yet again.

Eliza struggled to her feet, shaking her head to clear her vision. She launched more fireballs and projectiles, then charged toward Nik, hoping to catch him off guard. His whirlwind deflected everything she launched at him, and she screamed as she ran. When she neared him, Eliza created another fireball, intending to launch it right in his face. Instead, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, a blast of ice burning her skin as he spun and threw her effortlessly to the ground.

Eliza slid a few feet after she landed, and laid there panting for a moment. Slowly, she rose and turned to face Nik, her fear clearly written on her face; it was becoming evident that she might not win. Her dream of foreshadowing was slowly coming true.

"You DARE to risk the Storm King's wrath, Eliza?" Nik spoke loudly, his voice echoing through the room as he began to stalk toward her again. "You would try to steal my son's kingdom for yourself? You would try to destroy my family? You should've thought twice about that. We are of the North; we fight hard for what is ours!" He shook his head with a small smile. "Your father and brother failed to understand that. Your sister didn't get it either. After all their failures, what made you think YOU would succeed?" With that, he blasted several bolts of lightning and ice at her. She called in her own magic just in time to stop the impact, but the collisions created a shockwave that knocked her down yet again.

As the two battled, Elsa had managed to rise from the floor. She now stood panting as she watched her very much alive husband throw Eliza around like a doll, just as the sorceress had been doing to the others. She didn't know how he was alive, and for the moment she didn't care. She raised her reformed ice blade and slowly circled, trying to get close enough to strike the sorceress, or at least try to save Alek and Klara, without being seen. She glanced at the children, where they were still pinned and in pain. A scream from Eliza once again caught her attention.

Eliza rose again, fire and magic swirling about her this time. She raised her arms above her head, calling a massive surge of projectiles and fire, then lashed out and spun, releasing it in all directions. Nik was still protected by his whirlwind, but he somehow had the presence of mind to throw up ice walls to shield Elsa, Alek, and Klara. Her assault slammed into the walls and his whirlwind, exploding spectacularly but doing almost no damage. When Eliza turned back and saw Nik standing and laughing at her, she turned to run.

As Eliza neared at a run, Elsa stepped from around the ice wall Nik had created, her blade held waist high. Coldsaber found its way through the sorceress' stomach, the ice blade suddenly buried almost to the hilt from the momentum. Eliza moaned in pain as she came to a stop, having forgotten about Elsa in her rage at, then fear of Nik. Her hands fell to the blade, wrapping around it and turning blue from the intense cold of the ice; Elsa's own rage had caused the blade to become very hard and VERY cold. His blade struck next, piercing the sorceress' heart as the blue blade slid cleanly through her. She cried out weakly, feeling her life leaving her body as she bled. Her hands fell away from Elsa's blade, the light slowly fading from her coal black eyes.

Elsa locked eyes with Eliza, and whispered, "No one messes with my family." She felt Nik release ice magic through Frostbite and into the sorceress then, freezing Eliza's heart and entire body instantly, the scream dying on her lips. Elsa then released lightning into the frozen sorceress, shattering her into millions of icy shards.

When the crystals of ice settled, Elsa let her eyes focus on Frostbite, and slowly moved them along its length until she saw Nik's hand. Her eyes then moved up to his chest, where the only evidence of the knife wound was the bloodied hole in his shirt. Finally, she raised her eyes and met his mismatched ones, the mirrors of her own, tears blurring her vision yet again, though this time of love and joy. They both dropped their swords at the same time, her ice blade melting while his rang off the floor. They grabbed one another in a fierce embrace, and met in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, come on. Mama, Papa, get a room!" Alek groaned as he rose, the planks having fallen away from himself and Klara when Eliza shattered. "The Great Hall is no place for that!" he half-joked, earning himself a weak punch in the arm from an obviously relieved Klara.

Nik and Elsa broke their kiss slowly, still holding one another, their foreheads resting together. "I thought you were dead! The knife...I saw it buried in your chest," Elsa breathed as her hand felt where the wound should have been. His flesh was whole, with almost no mark from the knife. "I PULLED it from your chest," she shuddered as the memory flashed through her mind again.

"I know," he replied. "I don't know what happened. I remember Eliza stabbing me, and falling backward, and then nothing until I started seeing your fight through your eyes. I heard your voice in my mind, and something told me to open my own eyes. When I did, she was in front of me, standing over you with her back turned. There was no better time to attack," he explained slowly.

She leaned back and looked at him again, her eyes wide. "Wait, what? Are you telling me you WERE dead this time? And came back?" she asked, the shock coming through in her voice. She shook visibly, afraid of what this meant.

"I don't know, love," he replied, trying to calm her. "But what I do know is that I'm here, alive, with the people I love most." With that, he smiled and kissed her again, pulling her body tightly against his.

"Umm, I hate to break up this tender moment," Adam interjected as he strode into the room, "and I'm touched to be here witnessing it, but...there's a kingdom freezing to death outside. You two might want to consider thawing it before you get carried away. The orcs have already surrendered to father and Uncle Aksel outside. Apparently, they REALLY want to get away from the cold." He smiled victoriously; together, the family had saved the kingdom. Ending the storm was the only thing left to do. "The rest of us aren't particularly enjoying it, either."

Nik and Elsa laughed and turned together, holding hands. "Yes, of course," Elsa answered. "One thawed kingdom, coming up. Come along, husband. We have one more act of love to perform." They followed Adam out of the ruined Great Hall and through the rest of the castle, making their way outdoors.

Once outside, the two of them stood in the middle of the castle courtyard. Slowly they recalled the magic that had frozen the kingdom in just a few minutes, then dispersed it, allowing the return of spring.

* * *

**Author's note: You all didn't think I'd let poor Elsa go through the next two parts of the Saga alone, did you? **

**This chapter was partially inspired by another Skillet song, called 'Not Gonna Die Tonight.' If you take a listen, I think you'll all see why.**

**As always, reviews encouraged! I hope you're all enjoying the Saga**


	85. Moving Forward

With spring returned, the people of Arendelle emerged from their homes slowly, unsure of what exactly had happened. All that was immediately apparent was that the orcs were boarding their ships, unarmed and under the watchful care of the city guards, and that the sudden winter storm had ended. Once the orcs were away, the guards asked all citizens to head to the castle. No one was sure what to expect.

At the castle gates, the guards and servants told anyone entering that the King would be addressing the people soon. That created a buzz, as the King had been imprisoned by his sorceress of a wife the day they were married. If he was making a speech, it could only mean one thing: the evil of Eliza had been broken. Hope raced through the crowd, and they were all restless.

A short time later, Alek appeared on the balcony over the courtyard, so he could see everyone, and they could see him. The entire crowd roared and cheered at the sight of him. He smiled and waved, then raised his hands, waiting for them to quiet down. When they did, he began to speak.

"Good people of Arendelle," he began slowly, "as many of you know, I made a poor choice in a wife. She imprisoned me and most of the royal family, aside from my Aunt and Uncle, who she forced to continue to publicly support her." He indicated Anna and Kristoff, who now stood to one side on the balcony. Klara stood with them, while Johan, Aksel, and their sons stood on the other; Adrian's forces had been moving toward the city, and arrived just before the storm ended. Alek continued, "Some stood against her rule, and were declared outlaws. I hereby decree that those she named outlaws are cleared of any charges, and all rights, privileges, and titles restored to them."

The crowd cheered, and Adam and Adrian bowed graciously to Alek on behalf of all the men and women who helped them fight against Eliza. He finally raised his hands again, waiting once more for quiet. When he finally had everyone's attention, he began again. "Also, I must thank my uncle Johan for his years of service as Captain of the Guard, both for my father and myself. But, uncle, I believe it's time to pass the torch." Johan smiled and nodded; he removed his medallion pin and handed it to Alek with a bow. Alek accepted the pin, then shook his uncle's hand.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Alek turned to Klara, smiling broadly. "Klara, my cousin, my sister who isn't," he began, holding the medallion pin in front of him, "do you accept the rank of Captain of the King's Guard, and swear yourself to defend the King and his family, regardless to the danger or threat to your own safety?" Her eyes lit up as she smiled and nodded, and Alek quickly pinned it on her, then embraced her hard. The crowd cheered again, though somewhat quieter.

When he finally turned back to the citizens, they quickly quieted and gave him their attention. "Many of you are probably seeking an explanation as to how the kingdom was freed from Eliza's reign of terror, and what caused this incredible winter storm. I will attempt to give it to you now.

"Citizens of Arendelle," he paused, suddenly unsure how to continue. After a moment, he once again found his voice. "As you are all aware, my family is blessed with magical abilities. I have them, and my cousin has them. My parents had them, and sacrificed themselves to save the realm from Eliza's sister, Rebeckha. As it turns out, magic is a very strange thing, and sometimes, when magic is involved, death...is not death.

"While my family and I were Eliza's captives, my nineteenth birthday passed. In the darkest hour of my despair, I wished with all my heart that those I loved most would return and save us all; not just our family, but the entire kingdom. My prayers were answered." The crowd began to buzz yet again when he stopped, and speculation suddenly raced through the crowd. He once again called for calm, then stepped aside as he finished his speech. "My parents returned from beyond, and freed us all from Eliza's evil clutches. I present to you the saviors and protectors of our realm, Nikolaus and Elsa."

The crowd erupted in cheers and shrieks of joy when they saw their lost King and Queen; the roar that rose from the crowd was deafening as it echoed off the castle walls. Many had wished that they would return, and were overjoyed to find that it had happened.

Nik and Elsa waved to the crowd, and then waited for quiet to return. When it did, Nik spoke for the both of them. "Citizens of Arendelle, it is good to walk among you again, and we are humbled by your welcome. Let me begin by saying that we will NOT be returning to the throne. That seat now belongs to our son, Aleksander. We will, however, remain in the kingdom to support and council him in his rule. Long live King Aleksander of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance!" he said as he and Elsa moved aside, motioning to their son. The crowd echoed his statement enthusiastically. Nik turned and took Frostbite from Johan, and handed it hilt first to Alek, smiling at his son. "The King should have his sword," he said quietly. Alek accepted it, then embraced him hard, tears running down his cheeks. No other words were necessary. The crowd cheered even louder than before.

When they pulled apart, Elsa reached out, grabbing Alek's arm and turning him toward her. When he looked at her, she lifted her arms and spread them wide, and he fell into her embrace. She held him tightly as they both shed tears. After a moment, they pulled apart, then turned back to the crowd. Nik moved beside her, and they all waved to the assembly below.

The kingdom celebrated for over a week following that address. The people were overjoyed to be free of Eliza and her evil rule, and celebrated the release of their young King. They also celebrated the return of their former King and Queen, who had given their lives once, and nearly twice in the last year to protect the kingdom.

Both Nik and Elsa refused positions on the Small Council, insisting that they didn't want to be seen as trying to extend their rule through Alek. Instead, they attended Council meetings when asked, and gave their advice to Alek when he came to them. They took a small set of rooms at the end of the family wing, turning down an offer of a larger set of rooms. Their sacrifice and return, and the events that followed, had taught them that every moment was precious, and they didn't intend to waste a single one in the future.

* * *

Days later, Nik and Elsa rode into the Valley of the Living Rock quietly. Neither one knew quite what to expect, and Asbjorn looked around nervously when he came to a stop. Kneeling, he let his riders off, then backed away slowly and sat on his haunches.

Nik and Elsa moved into the center of the ruins and stopped. "Bulda. Friends. We've come to tell you that it worked," Nik said loudly. "Eliza is gone. The kingdom is free, and the orcs have been sent home." Elsa took his hand and squeezed it, slightly afraid that they would be ignored.

Their fears wavered when, slowly, a few of the boulders moved toward them. Finally, Bulda appeared and stood before them. "You're certain? She will no longer be a threat?" More of the boulders approached, and the hope in the air was almost tangible.

Elsa nodded. "We destroyed her ourselves, and watched the orcs leave. They will trouble us no more," she confirmed, and knelt in front of Bulda. "We wanted you to know how much we've appreciated your help over the years."

Bulda smiled and waved her hand, and the rest of the trolls revealed themselves, gathering around in a large circle. "Elsa, Nikolaus, it's heartwarming to hear those words from you," she told them. "You are most welcome. You and your family are always welcome in this Valley." She looked at the pair in front of her, and continued. "You've come with questions."

Nik knelt beside Elsa and nodded solemnly. "During the final battle, I was stabbed through the heart. I fell, and have no memories until I witnessed Elsa battling Eliza through her eyes. Then I woke and joined the battle." His face was drawn as he recalled what he knew of those events, and how his life should have ended.

"When I came to him, there was no life in him," Elsa added to the tale. "He wasn't breathing and had no heartbeat. I also had a pain in my chest like the knife was in my own. I pulled the knife from his chest, but he didn't wake. The pain left me, though. It wasn't until a short time later that he rose again. What happened?" Fear was etched on her face as she finished.

Bulda was thoughtful for a few moments. "This is an interesting tale, and I wish Granpabbie were here to hear it, for he would probably know. Instead, I must guess," she told them. "Elsa, you have used your ice magic to create life in the past, and Nik has done so recently. Your magics also call to one another, and have your entire lives."

Bulda paused here, a hesitant expression on her face. "Granpabbie never wanted you to know this until it was complete, but you two were part of a prophesy. You were BORN to meet and become the Protectors of the Realm. Once you entered this world, you were meant to be together. I disagreed with his decision to not tell you, but he was our leader. I also believe that, with Eliza's defeat, the prophesy is now complete, and you should know this truth at long last. I believe the love you have for one another combined with your life-giving ice magic and brought him back to complete the prophesy. There may be more to it than that, but it's my best guess."

The two of them sat back on their heels, overwhelmed. *I can't believe he wouldn't tell us,* Nik sent to Elsa. *But it WOULD explain his cryptic advice through the years.* After a moment, Nik spoke to Bulda again. "We would like to come back often to try to examine the full depth of our combined powers. Will you help us, Bulda?"

"Indeed I will, as often as I can," she answered. "You were the Storm King and the Ice Queen. It would be wrong to refuse you." She smiled a heartwarming smile, and took each of their hands and squeezed them gently, her sign that they were welcome friends.

Nik and Elsa rose and smiled. "Thank you, Bulda. We must be heading back, but we'll return soon," Nik replied. With that, they rose and moved to Asbjorn, mounted, and headed back to Arendelle.

* * *

Several months had passed, and life was returning to normal for most citizens of Arendelle. One four-legged citizen, however, was still mourning the loss of a friend. Sven missed his friend Olaf, and had even been fond of Marshmallow in the end. Some two-legged citizens had also expressed their sorrow over the missing snowmen.

"You should bring them back," Nik prodded Elsa as they rode down the mountain from visiting the trolls; Asbjorn had wanted to be alone, and so they had brought horses on this trip. "Many people still miss them, myself included." He had mentioned this topic to her before, though never pushed hard.

"But what if they aren't the same? I was a different, broken person when I created them," she answered. "I fear they may not be the same snowmen." The forlorn look on her face nearly broke his heart, but he wasn't giving up so easily this time.

Nik moved his horse in front of hers and stopped, staring at her. "I believe they would be. You have changed, but I believe they wouldn't be much different. I think your memories would be enough to bring them back just as they were. You made Olaf from your childhood memories, and those will never change," he argued. "And this time, it might be possible to separate their lives from your own, so you don't have to sustain them. Look at Asbjorn; he didn't vanish while I was lifeless."

She frowned at him, and looked away for a moment, deep in thought. Finally, she turned back, her eyes wet. "I miss them, too. I'll try." They both dismounted and tied the horses, then moved away so as not to startle them.

Elsa turned and concentrated hard, and Nik saw her thoughts in his mind; he let her see his exact thoughts when he created Asbjorn. She reached back and pulled the memories of Olaf and Marshmallow forward, then pushed some of the ice magic into those memories. A pair of blue swirling orbs formed at her palms, and she smiled as she studied them for a moment. Finally, she held out both hands and let the magic go.

The magic danced away from her and toward the ground, growing as it did. It swirled and rose at two points, then began to take shape. Olaf was the first to appear, his childlike giggle sounding almost before he was fully formed. "Elsa! Nik!" he shouted as he ran to them, putting his little twig arms around them and squeezing as hard as he could.

A loud, low grunt was all the warning Marshmallow gave them. He scooped all three of them up and gave them his impression of a hug, roaring out, "I miss you all! Happy to be back!" After a moment, he realized Nik and Elsa were gasping for breath, and he set them all back down as gently as he could.

After some laughs and welcome backs, Nik and Elsa mounted their horses, Olaf joining Nik. They rode quickly down the mountain road, Marshmallow lumbering closely behind. The few people they passed moved aside for the quartet, and some smiled when they recognized Olaf as he waved and shouted hellos at them.

When the group arrived at the castle, Sven immediately scooped Olaf up in his antlers and galloped around the courtyard, braying happily. Olaf laughed and greeted him, enjoying the ride.

Marshmallow waved to everyone shyly, and went to sit in a corner out of the way. When Asbjorn appeared from the stables to welcome his creators back, the giant snowman stopped and almost roared; Asbjorn snarled in return, standing his ground, hackles of ice slowly rising from his shoulders and back. Nik and Elsa ran between the two of them, reassuring them both that each was a friend.

"Olaf is going to have to help these two get along," Nik commented with a chuckle. "Hey, Sven, Olaf, can you come over here?" he shouted across the courtyard. Sven pranced over merrily, and Olaf immediately made friends with Asbjorn, then introduced Marshmallow to the other snow beast. Somehow, he and Sven had already found a new carrot for his nose.

* * *

Alandr stood at the front of the chapel, dressed in formal clothes fit for a Prince. Beside him, Nik stood as Best Man; across from them, Elsa stood as Matron of Honor. The Priest stood between them all, and motioned that the congregation should rise. Outside, the trees were alight with color; autumn was upon them, and this would be their last chance before winter came.

At the far end of the chapel, Kristoff rounded the corner, dressed in a dark blue suit. Holding his arm was Klara in her wedding dress. She was blushing and trying to hold in her nervousness; she'd always been awkward in a dress, preferring to don pants and a shirt, or even a uniform like her position as Captain of the Guard required. She'd let her mother and aunt talk her into this, and Alandr had proposed only a week after the battle with Eliza, with her father's permission. Alek had quickly given his blessing to the happy couple.

Klara was happy, no doubt about it; she loved Alandr, and wanted to be with him. She'd known that for some time, but with the unrest around the kingdom she hadn't even considered marrying him, for his own protection. But now...well, there was never going to be a better time. There would always be a threat, and recent events and her mother had convinced her that she needed to make her own happy ending.

She and Kristoff reached the end of the aisle, and he and Alandr shook hands. Her father placed her hand into her fiancee's, then nodded and sat by her mother. Together, she and Alandr climbed the dais to the Priest to take their vows.

Anna smiled broadly. She had never been happier in her entire life.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception. Alek had danced with several maidens, much to the pleasure of his parents, who spent most of their time on the sidelines. He finally made his way over to them, hugging his mother first. "Isn't this a grand reception?" he asked her.

Elsa nodded. "It is. Those two are quite the couple," she commented, gesturing to Klara and Alandr. She turned to Alek, seeing the sadness hidden in his light blue eyes. She rested her hand on his cheek, and continued. "Son, whatever you do, don't let your past discourage you. One day, you WILL find the one you're looking for. And when you do, we will all welcome her."

Alek smiled back at her. "Thank you, mother. I certainly hope I do find her someday. But I'm not going to rush into it." His eyes twinkled as his smile widened. "I intend to find someone I cannot live without."

Nik rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "That's for the best, Alek. I waited eight years after becoming King, and I found your mother. Well," he paused, smiling, "actually your uncle found her for me. But the rest was up to me." They all shared a rousing laugh.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, my lord and lady," Kai spoke softly from beside them, interrupting their musings. "May I present Prince Gerald, of the Southern Isles, and his daughter, Frida." He bowed as he presented them, then backed away slowly.

"King Aleksander," Gerald bowed. "An honor to meet you. This is a lovely celebration you've put on for your cousin. I wish them many years of happiness, and as many children as they desire." The man's smile was genuine, and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Alek nodded. "Thank you, Prince Gerald. Allow me to introduce my parents—" he began, gesturing toward Nik and Elsa.

"Ah yes, I remember the Storm King and Ice Queen," Gerald interrupted quickly. He bowed deeper to them than he had to Alek. "I want to express my extreme apologies for the actions of my younger brother. With the help of his dark sorcerer, he had all of us under compulsion spells to do whatever he wished. I deeply, deeply regret his actions, and the suffering it imposed on you during those times."

Elsa and Nik exchanged a glance. *It would seem they are not all bullheaded,* Elsa thought to him, getting a smile in return. *They all seem to be learning.* To Gerald, she replied, "Prince Gerald, we thank you for your apology, but it isn't necessary. The actions of your younger brother were not yours, and are in the past. Speaking of the past, we are no longer King and Queen; there is no need to address us as such." She smiled warmly as she spoke, reasserting their son's claim to the throne.

Gerald nodded. "As you wish, my lord and lady." Turning back to Alek, he continued, "I would like to express my desire to discuss with you some trade agreements that have been in place for some years, King Aleksander. Obviously not tonight, as this is a celebration, but perhaps in the next few days?" His expression was hopeful; it was easy to see that he wanted a friendly meeting.

Alek thought for a moment, then nodded. "That would be wonderful, Prince Gerald. I look forward to meeting with you. Call on the castle tomorrow before lunchtime, and we will discuss these agreements." Turning to Frida, he held out his hand. "My lady Frida, might I have a dance?" When she placed her hand in his and nodded, he escorted her to the dance floor and swept her up in a waltz.

Nik and Elsa smiled after the young pair as Gerald excused himself. *She seems like a nice girl, if she's anything like her father,* Nik thought to her.

Elsa nodded. *Yes. She is one I wouldn't mind him courting. Let us hope she takes after her father and not her uncle.* She deeply hoped for the former; they'd all had enough of the latter.

* * *

The _Pearl_ returned from Arendelle a few days late, but that didn't concern Orek greatly. What concerned him most was the news it brought back; Nikolaus was very much alive. That meant the reports he'd heard about the man's death had been exaggerated, though it was rumored he and his Ice Queen had been close to it, despite having frozen Arendelle again. 'This might be good,' Orek thought. 'If he almost died, he'll be weakened. I'll still wait a few years. Let them rebuild and have some hope. When he believes he's safe, I'll bring his world down around him. And when I finish my business with him, I will go after that bastard boy. He will regret threatening me.'

With those thoughts, Orek boarded the _Golden Rose_, intent on plundering another village. The Mediterranean was ripe with plunder, and he'd already swelled his coffers. He needed a new headquarters though

* * *

**Author's note: And thus concludes Part Four of the Saga. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

**We will look deeper into this new, deeper Union between Elsa and Nik as we continue through the Saga, and what implications it may have on their future. In Desolation, we will also see how well Alek can lead his kingdom, and how devoted Klara is to her new post, especially when foes with a link to the past arrive. The strength of the royal family will be tested, and an unexpected ally will arise. Hold on tight.**

**As always, feel free to review.**


	86. A Pirate Visits a Happy Kingdom

**The Ice and Wind Saga, Part Five: Desolation**

**Author's note: And so at last, we have reached Part Five of the Saga. Completely new material that has never been seen on this or any other site before, and it starts with a bang. I hope you all have enjoyed what you've read so far, and I hope you're looking forward to what is still to come.**

* * *

Bulda stared into the distance, dismay on her face. She had hoped the prophecy was completely fulfilled with the death of Eliza. She was sure it was, and had told the Protectors so. Her dreams and the sky had told her otherwise last night. After only four years, the peace was going to be tried yet again.

An old threat was returning, more powerful than ever. This threat had been faced before, but it hadn't been completely defeated, and time had helped it grow stronger. And she had no time, and no way, to warn anyone. All she could do was watch and pray the Protectors of the Realm could persevere.

* * *

The wind was favorable. It had been their entire journey from the Mediterranean, despite it having taken extra time. Extra stops, a surprising battle, and keeping such a large number of ships together kept their pace slower than he would've liked, but overall they set a good speed.

Off the northern shores of Spain, High Captain Orek and his fleet had an interesting encounter. They had come across a lone ship, apparently a merchant ship, flying a simple green flag. As they had neared it, he had read the name of the ship: the _Medusa_. He'd sent two ships to board and capture it, believing that to be enough.

Then all hell broke loose. When the Captain of the ship (a Captain Karl, he later discovered) figured out he was going to be attacked, he turned the tables quickly. Orek's two ships had kept a bit of distance at first, allowing the Captain of the _Medusa_ a chance to surrender and save the crew. Instead, the man attacked first, and each of the pirate ships were peppered with over fifty cannon shots, coming from both sides of the ship. Then the _Medusa_ opened all her sails and rocketed away from his fleet, quickly outdistancing them.

That battle alone had set them back over a week. Orek himself had looked for information about the _Medusa_ while his ships were repaired, but other than the Captain's name he could find nothing; this Captain Karl was incredibly good at covering his trail, like he was trying to avoid being found. He made an oath to himself; once he dealt with Nikolaus and his brood, he would hunt down the _Medusa_ and try to convince Captain Karl to join him. He WANTED that ship, and that Captain, in his fleet, but he would put it on the bottom if he had to. It would be incredibly useful against that bastard, Haakon.

Orek and his men had plundered, pillaged, and burnt along the coast from Spain to the Far East and back, as well as spending some time in the Americas, building their reputation as the Buccaneers of Desolation, the hardest, most ruthless band of pirates in existence. He'd heard that his band, and more importantly he himself, was more feared than even the legendary Captain Blackbeard, or that mutinous Barbosa.

Over the years, he'd commandeered several ships and conscripted them to his fleet. He now had eighteen ships to his command. It was enough to challenge almost any group of ships he came across aside from a country's armada (and the _Medusa_, apparently), but stealth and speed had kept them from any engagements on that scale. That was about to change, but if all went well, numbers wouldn't matter.

He looked out over the water to the rocky coastline in front of his fleet. Oh how he had missed that sight. He had always loved this coastline, all around the peninsula. The fjords held beauty and danger, and the small one he grew up on was probably the most beautiful. When this was all over, he intended to return there, if for no other reason than to see it once more. He doubted his old home would still be there; he and his father had been the last two people living in that fjord when they took up piracy decades ago.

His reason for returning to these waters was simple: he had an old debt to repay. He would not, no, COULD NOT rest now until he had destroyed all that Nikolaus held dear. And what fun this mission would be. Oh, he knew that the son, Aleksander, was now King, and he knew Nikolaus was married to the former Ice Queen. The men he had sent here over the years had kept him well informed on the royal family. He wasn't worried about any of that, however. Nikolaus would be over forty, almost fifty by now. Old men tended to get weaker as they aged, and women were worse. And they had both nearly died a few years ago, meaning they would be all the weaker. His men had claimed that sorceress had nearly beaten them when she usurped the throne for a time, so he knew it was possible to bring them down.

It was ironic that he was having these thoughts, as he was almost fifty himself. That was one good thing about his travels, however. In the Far East, he had met and traded with a Chinese magician for some VERY interesting items. It was unfortunate that Hans had killed the Chinaman years ago; he would've loved to acquire more talismans. 'I suppose it was good our friendship ended months before that. I would've had to kill Hans for that man's death,' he thought silently. 'I suppose Nikolaus did me a favor in that. I'll still take it out on his son, though.'

One of those talismans he did still have was the ring on his right hand. It had reverted him to the strength and agility of a twenty year old, and kept him looking that age as well. On his left hand...well, that ring would be strong enough to challenge any magic Nikolaus might be able to wield in his old age. And it wouldn't even require a direct confrontation. It was an odd power, to be sure, but oh how he had enjoyed using it over the years. How else could he keep so many men loyal, and force them to carry out missions exactly as he wanted? His shadow warriors and their marks did a wonderful job. They also made the assassination of opposing captains rather simple.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sailor that approached. "High Captain, we're about a day from our destination," the navigator informed him with a respectful bow. "We should arrive late tomorrow morning."

A smile spread over his face. His men were nothing if not respectful of him. "Very good, sailor. Are the ships and men prepared for their assignments?" He knew they were, but he had to keep his men busy. Idle men led to idle conversation, and on a pirate ship that could turn deadly, particularly for the captain of said ship.

"Indeed, sir," the young man replied. "Three ships, including the _Rose_, ready to dock and offload troops, and the rest ready to provide sea support for the mission, sir." He stood at attention, ready to carry out any orders from his captain.

"Excellent. Their defenses should pose no threat against us. I will be in my quarters. Inform me the moment the watchtower is in sight," he commanded. The navigator nodded and turned, heading back to his station hurriedly.

Orek turned and entered his quarters, closing the door behind him. He was still smiling as he began to let his mind review where his plans now stood. 'A day. One day, and Nikolaus will begin to feel the pain I have felt for so long. Since the day he took my father's life,' he mused to himself as he laid in his bed. Oh, but this time, it wouldn't be Karland, or any northern city that burned. No, he was going to strike somewhere much more valuable. Somewhere that would strike fear into Nikolaus' soul. With luck, it would crush the Ice Queen's heart as well.

He would watch and laugh as his target was destroyed. Then, with their spirit broken, he would finish what he came here to do. After all, he had an oath to keep to his late father.

* * *

Alek smiled as he woke, feeling the warmth of the woman next to him in the early morning hours. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head toward her, loving how her short blonde hair fell into her face as she slept. Frida was a wonderful woman, and he was very glad he found her.

Their meeting was a chance encounter. She'd travelled with her father, Prince Gerald of the Southern Isles, to renegotiate a trade agreement on textiles shortly after the...incident...with Eliza. Frida actually wasn't supposed to attend, but a last minute change had seen her arriving in Arendelle that week for Klara's wedding alongside her father. Alek wasn't immediately smitten with her, but after conversations at the wedding reception and several dinners, he found himself thoroughly enjoying her company.

Several months and many letters later, and she had come to Arendelle to stay. A year of courtship, and the two of them were married. Their marriage did much to solidify relations between Arendelle and the Southern Isles and erase what little remained of the bad blood from the infamous Hans. More importantly, his mother and father approved of her. He didn't need their approval as King, but he'd sought it anyway, given his last attempt at marriage.

Now she lay beside him, his wife and Queen. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled again, closing his eyes, thinking on where his life was right now. Just down the hall, their young daughter should be asleep. Ida was an amazing three year old. She looked so much like her grandmother, with nearly white, platinum blonde hair and those icy blue eyes, though she had been born without magic. Not that he cared; having a daughter was more than enough, and he couldn't imagine anything being better.

He felt Frida stir, then lean over him. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling up at her. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said to him. "Ready for another day?" Her brown eyes twinkled in the morning light as she returned his smile.

"Not quite yet," he answered, rolling her over and moving on top of her, a mischievous grin on his face. Her giggle was all the permission he needed.

* * *

Nik watched from the doorway as Elsa sat in little Ida's room. He smiled as they played, the little three year old having woken early this morning. It warmed his heart to see his granddaughter smiling and laughing. *You've always been good with little ones, _minn elska_,* he thought to Elsa. A bit of sadness crept into him, and he knew she felt it. *I wish we'd been able to have more.*

They'd taken to communicating silently like this most of the time. It allowed them to talk even when they weren't together, and it had become habit over the last few years. It also allowed them to share their opinions on things before either one of them spoke, meaning they could give better advice to their son, as well.

She smiled mischievously and glanced over her shoulder. *Well it wasn't for a lack of trying,* she thought back, then looked back to Ida. *You're better with them than you realize. You should join us.* The giggle that escaped her lips was also present in her thoughts.

*Perhaps another time,* he answered, not missing the thought that giggle carried with it. *I promised Alek I would attend court with him this morning. Apparently an envoy from Weselton is arriving today, either to ask for trade agreements or to issue a challenge for war,* he informed her as he entered the room and knelt beside her. *No one's really sure which, though we're hoping it's the former.* The concern he felt over this matter was evident in his thoughts.

*Well then, don't let us keep you. We'll be perfectly safe up here,* she sent back, a slight edge of disappointment carrying with her thoughts. *Will we see you at lunch?*

*Absolutely,* he nodded, letting her feel his excitement at the prospect of an afternoon with his favorite girls. *I am yours from lunch on today,_ minn elska_. I'll see you then.* With that, he leaned in and kissed her, then rose and headed to the throne room. He paused at the doorway and looked back, a pang of regret hitting him for not staying. Then he pulled himself away and continued down the hall, ready to face whatever this morning might throw at him.

* * *

Nik entered the throne room to find nearly everyone already there. He took a seat on the sidelines, then rose when Kai announced his son and daughter in law's entrance. Alek had made a good choice in her, in his opinion. She was strong-willed, yet, like them, believed firmly in family and honor above all else. She fit in with the family wonderfully.

Alek and Frida approached their seats, then turned and smiled at the audience. He unclipped Frostbite's scabbard and placed it between them, then they sat together. That sword had become an emblem of the Kings of the Northern Alliance, and when Nik had married Elsa, of Arendelle as well. He was glad to see Alek continuing that tradition. Klara stood nearby, taking her rank as Captain of the Guard seriously.

After everyone was seated, the young Duke of Weselton was announced. He was a much more imposing fellow than his predecessors, and carried himself with an air of dignity and humility. His face was sharp but worn, like a man who'd spent his life working hard. His coppery hair was short, and his grey eyes were fierce yet squinted, as if he'd been staring at a lamp for too long. One look into those eyes, and one could tell this man didn't demand respect; he earned it, and worked hard to keep it.

He approached the dais and bowed courteously. "Your Majesties," he began, "I am too well aware of the harsh feelings between Arendelle and Weselton. Let me begin by offering our sincere apologies for the actions of my predecessors against Arendelle, the Northern Alliance, and their allies over the past few decades."

"My good Duke," Alek returned, "the actions were not your own. So long as your intentions here are peaceful, no apologies are needed." Nik smiled; his son had learned well. Between nations, it could often do more to excuse current leaders from the crimes of their predecessors.

"Indeed, King Aleksander," the Duke replied with a nod. "Weselton desires to reopen trade with Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. The discontinuation of trade over two decades ago has...hindered...our own prosperity, and we would very much enjoy the boost our economy would receive from opening trade with your people," he explained slowly.

Nik could tell he was choosing his words carefully, as 'hindered' was an understatement. Reports were that Weselton was practically bankrupt, and the previous two Dukes had attempted to start more wars to boost their economy when they learned their people couldn't afford the taxes they levied on them. This Duke, however, hadn't come from a noble line, but was actually chosen last year when the people rebelled. Rumors claimed he'd been a tradesman before the rebellion. He definitely had his people's best interests in mind, regardless of his past.

"Arendelle and the Northern Alliance would welcome mutually beneficial trade agreements with Weselton," Alek replied after a moment's consideration. "I would ask that you submit any drafts you have for review to our treasurer. If you could stay as our guest for a few days, my Small Council will review the drafts and then discuss with you any changes we might desire."

The Duke bowed once more. "It would be my honor to stay, King Aleksander. I look forward to working with you on behalf of all our peoples." With that, he turned and took a seat on the sidelines.

The man's expression spoke volumes; Nik could tell the Duke was relieved at how well that discussion had gone. 'This man would be a pleasure to work with,' he thought. 'Why couldn't we have dealt with one like him decades ago?'

A loud boom from outside the castle caught Nik's attention. Several more sounded, and a high-pitched whine could be heard getting louder. It was a sound he hadn't heard in some time, and he couldn't place it immediately. When it came to him, he jumped to his feet, a feeling of dread growing in his stomach: cannon fire. *Elsa,* he sent quickly, *protect Ida.* She didn't reply, but he could feel her sudden fear, and knew the nursery had iced over.

The warning horn from the watchtower sounded not even a second before the first cannonballs slammed into the castle walls. Alek and Frida rose quickly, Alek strapping on Frostbite hurriedly as Klara moved beside him, her hand on her sword. "Guards! To the walls!" he commanded. "Everyone else, to the shelters!" Alek looked to his father, who was already running to the dais.

"Alek, Klara," Nik panted, "we MUST see to our family. Let the guards and soldiers handle this for now. Once our family is safe, we can go to the walls." He knew Alek and Klara would want to head to the walls, but the safety of their family was paramount; something told him there was no time to organize a defense strategy, no time to push back this attack.

Alek nodded reluctantly, and the four of them ran toward the family wing. The castle shook again as more cannonballs exploded and pockmarked the exterior walls. Nik took the lead, charging up the stairs to the second level three at a time. He had only one mission: to get his family out of Arendelle.


	87. Escape

Nik slid to a stop at the top of the stairs. Elsa held a screaming Ida, and Alandr was only a few steps behind her. Anna and Kristoff were running down the hall behind them. They all stopped when he appeared, startled at first, but quickly replaced by relief. "What's going on, Nik?" Elsa asked, fear for their family evident on her face as snowflakes fell and ice formed all around. "Is Arendelle under attack?"

Nik nodded once. "Yes. Beyond that, I have few details. We came to get you all—"

His sentence was interrupted when a cannonball took out the wall beside them. He pulled Elsa and Ida to him, shielding them with his body; a quick thought from Elsa brought up an ice wall to shield all of them from debris, though everyone flinched away anyway. When the air cleared, Nik walked around it and stared out the now demolished wall. The sight before him made his stomach drop.

Elsa handed Ida to Frida, then joined Nik. She stared out over Arendelle and the harbor, noting the large number of ships blocking any water escape. Three had made it inside the barrier wall and were offloading armed troops, while rest stayed back, bombarding the city with cannon fire. The watchtower had only been able to sound one blast; it was now a smoking ruin, as a few well-placed cannon shots had brought it down.

Every ship flew a black banner, a skull emblazoned in the center. Above the skull, two crossed swords; below, crossed bones.

*Who are they?* Elsa thought to Nik, fear lacing her thoughts. Ice spread on the floor around her as her mind raced. *And what do they want?* She entwined her fingers with his when he didn't reply right away, his thoughts nearly blank aside from emotional pain. She looked at him, stunned to see how ashen his face had turned.

"Not they," he said aloud for all to hear when he finally formed a cohesive thought. "Him. His name is Orek. And he's come for me."

Nik stood still, his only movement the slow rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. Before anyone could ask another question, Klara spoke up. "If we're going to get everyone to safety, we'd better move. NOW. Uncle Nik, where do we go?"

Her voice shook Nik from his trance, and he immediately began to move again. "Follow me. There's a way out that will keep everyone out of harm's way." He strode down the hallway, Elsa by his side, and turned into Alek and Frida's room. "The entrance is in here."

* * *

They slipped down the back staircase quietly. Nik was glad he'd studied the designs of Arendelle castle so well; long ago, after the war with Hans, he had learned of a secret passage that went from the King and Queen's chambers to the stables. From there, they would ride north, out of the city. They had to get Alek and his family clear, as their capture could endanger the entire kingdom. He would NOT risk that again; his son had spent too much time as a captive.

It was far too late to join the fray. He and Elsa couldn't freeze the fjord or use their storm winds to blow the ships out to sea, as the enemy troops were already ashore. There were too many of their own men to risk a wild blast of ice to freeze the raiders, or lightning to end them. That left escape as their best option, perilous though it may be.

As they moved through the dim tunnel, lit only by Klara's small fireball, he deeply wished his brothers were here. He knew where they would be; they were true warriors, and they would be on the walls, trying to protect everything inside the castle. A noble cause, to be sure, but they were his family. He didn't want to leave without them, but they might leave him no choice. If the castle fell, his brothers would fight to the death. It was something they'd both admitted to him years ago; they would die before they could be used as bargaining pieces. He had tried to get them to take it back, but they stubbornly refused.

His group entered the stables through the stall Asbjorn used when he wanted to be alone. He was there now, Olaf and Sven, the old reindeer, huddled behind him. Bulda had admitted recently that Sven's life had been tied to Kristoff's years ago by Granpabbie; so long as the man lived, the reindeer would thrive as well. At the entrance to the stables, Marshmallow stood guard at the main door, protecting his friends. Asbjorn whuffed when the group of them appeared, and looked at Nik and Elsa expectantly.

"Easy, boy," Nik spoke to the snow beast, patting his nose. "We're getting out of here. We need to get rides for everyone else." With that, he, Kristoff, Alandr, and Alek began saddling the last few horses. Some had already been saddled and abandoned when the fighting broke out.

Marshmallow let out a mighty roar as he began fighting off raiders that had made their way into the castle. They were no match for the giant snowman, but their numbers kept him from making much headway. He was doing well keeping them out, however, as his massive size blocked most of the opening.

A crash behind them made Nik turn. More raiders had broken in the back door, separating the four men from the women. Alek drew Frostbite in a fluid motion and began to charge, while Nik brought ice magic to one hand, lightning to the other. They engaged a few of the men, Nik freezing and blasting with his magic, Alek pinning and crushing with his, using Frostbite both as a focal point for his magic and as a weapon to deflect blows and deliver his own.

Beyond the men, Elsa held Coldsaber, ice blade fully formed, parrying blows and mirroring Nik's assault. Beside her, Asbjorn was snapping and clawing raiders, his giant form surprisingly nimble in the confined space. Klara was using small, controlled bursts of her fire; she really didn't want to melt a snow critter or light the stables on fire.

Rage began to swell in Nik. Rage at the men attacking his family. Rage at the cannon fire destroying Arendelle. Above all, rage at Orek, who after thirty-two years had decided to return and bring this attack on his family and the kingdom. He knew the man had no honor then, and it was apparent that he had none now.

Outside, the storm clouds had moved in, lightning flashing and snow falling in the swirling winds. In his rage, Nik decided he'd had enough of this little fray. Gathering his strength, he released a steady blast of ice followed by lightning, freezing, then shattering the raiders. He also filled the doorway with ice to block more from coming in.

In the sudden calm, he panted for a moment before turning to his son. "Alek, get your family, Klara, and Alandr out of the city. Make for Stonewell, and sound the alarm in every territory you pass through. Get your family to safety before you launch any assault," he instructed him, trusting his son would listen. "Take Anna and Kristoff with you." The sound of steel hitting thick ice echoed quietly through the stables as he said the last.

"While you and Elsa do what, sacrifice yourselves again?" Anna shouted at him. "I don't think so! We all go together!" She looked to Elsa, hoping to find support for her outburst.

"Anna, just once, listen to me," Elsa spoke softly to her sister, her control barely held. "You need to go. You're in danger here. For your own safety you HAVE to go!" Behind her, Alek had Frida and Ida mounted on a horse, and was climbing on his own. Klara and Alandr were likewise ready. "There's no room for discussion here!" she argued, pushing Anna away. She glanced back at the ice wall, watching the shadows dance across it as men kept chiseling away.

A shout made Nik turn toward the main entrance. Johan was running toward them, his armor mostly missing, his sword stained red. Behind him, Aksel was in slightly better shape. "The castle is falling," Johan explained as he neared. "There are hundreds of invaders, possibly over a thousand. We came to get you all out of here. We saw your outburst of magic, and figured we'd find you here." When he slid to a stop, Nik saw the cuts and bruises; he hoped his brothers had given worse than they received. They were very hard men to land a blow against.

Nik nodded to them, accepting their help. "Get mounts. Get them all to safety. We'll meet you in Stonewell," Nik explained calmly. His brothers nodded and rushed to get horses, not bothering with saddles.

Just then, the ice wall Nik had made cracked and groaned, then fell inwards under the impacts of the raiders. Alek and the others on horses spurred their mounts, charging out the main entrance of the stables, skirting past Marshmallow. Shrieks floated in the doorway, and the ground shook violently a few times; Alek and Klara must have used their powers to open a path.

Nik and Elsa turned their efforts on the new group of attackers. A pair managed to slip around, and were about to attack when Anna bashed one in the back of the head with a timber she'd found. Kristoff was a step behind her, driving his hunting knife into the other man's chest. He yanked it out, then grabbed Anna and pulled her toward Sven. "Come on, Fiestypants, we've GOT to - ungh."

His words were cut short by the blade suddenly sticking through his shoulder. The man he'd stabbed, mortally wounded, had found enough strength for one last attack. Both men fell, the blade sliding back out of Kristoff's shoulder when he hit the ground. Anna screamed. "KRISTOFF! NOOO!" She kicked at the man who had stabbed her husband, then knelt and held him, crying.

Anna's scream made both Nik and Elsa turn. They saw Anna kneeling over Kristoff's recently impaled body, crying and trying to stop the bleeding. Nik glanced at the other man laying near them, and noticed the lack of features on his face; it was almost as if his face were a shadow. *Get them out of here,* Nik told Elsa. *I've got this.* A nod from Elsa, and she ran to her sister and threw her onto Sven with Olaf. Johan and Aksel lifted Kristoff onto a horse, Aksel climbing on with him to keep him steady. Johan grabbed his own horse and led them all toward the main door. Elsa threw up a wall of ice behind them all as she led Sven toward Marshmallow; Nik had shown her what he intended to do, and Asbjorn would be safe from its effects.

Nik feinted a few more times, allowing the raiders to surround him. Asbjorn backed into a stall, somehow knowing what was about to happen. Suddenly, Nik drew into himself, allowing his rage to rise. The ice and lightning magic swirled around him in a tight embrace; in a sudden spin, he lashed out and released the magic, once again freezing or burning the life out of the attackers around him. Asbjorn also took a stray bolt, but being made of that magic himself was unaffected, though he yelped when it hit.

Nik paused and looked out the doorway. Across the courtyard, he locked eyes with a man he hadn't seen in thirty-two years. Orek smiled, then began marching toward him. The look on his face, his young, unaged face, issued the challenge; Nik almost obliged the man, but stopped himself. He shook his head, made a rude hand gesture to Orek, then mounted Asbjorn and ran toward Elsa, bounding over the wall of ice she had made. Elsa leapt onto Asbjorn with Nik's help, never releasing Sven's reins. Olaf clung to a sobbing Anna, doing his best to keep her on the reindeer's back. Nik's brothers fell in behind with Kristoff.

When they reached the stable opening, they found Marshmallow still batting away raiders. In his anger, his giant ice spikes had returned, and he paused to shake an attacker off the back of his arm. "Marshmallow!" Nik shouted. "Let's go! We're leaving! Clear us a path!" Marshmallow nodded in acknowledgement, then turned and walked ape-style, roaring and knocking raiders away from the group as they charged out the gate and through the city.

Once outside and clear of the castle, Marshmallow ran ahead of them, Asbjorn, Sven, and the others keeping pace. They rounded a corner, and found the streets that led to the main road out of the city blocked. Nik turned Asbjorn and charged toward the old logging road, the others following closely and Marshmallow now bringing up the rear.

Several crossbow bolts struck Marshmallow in the back as they ran, and he turned, his massive arm crashing through a building that was on fire. It collapsed and both blocked the road and buried some of the raiders, so he simply nodded with a short grunt and chased after his friends.

They made it through the rest of the city without incident. They didn't slow, however, until they were well above Arendelle. Sven had begun to labor from the running, and the horses weren't doing much better, so they paused at a clearing near a rocky bluff to rest. Elsa and Olaf sat with Anna, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. They took turns holding and consoling her, though it was having little effect. Johan and Aksel did their best to staunch Kristoff's wound; it was ugly, but if they kept it bandaged they were sure he'd survive. Nik and Asbjorn moved to the cliff edge that overlooked what was left of Arendelle and studied the carnage below them.

The castle still stood, and some of the buildings further from the shore as well. But the watchtower, barrier wall, and much of the central part of the city were destroyed. Fires raged in the demolished portion of the city, the flames of some reaching higher than the tallest buildings. Nik leaned heavily against Asbjorn, letting the giant snow beast support him, his arms crossed over his chest. He was lost in thought, and didn't hear Anna's sobbing stop, or feel Elsa approaching behind him.

Her sudden thought startled him. *We need to talk.* Her thought left no room for evasion, not that he would have right then anyway.

* * *

**Author's note: Hmmm. Elsa is NOT happy. And who can blame her? Her home was just forcefully taken from them, and they barely escaped.**

**Heading off some questions; even though Nik and Elsa share thoughts and memories, they can (and do) keep some private, partly because they respect each other as much as they love one another, but also because they can keep memories from surfacing if they choose. Obviously, Elsa doesn't know much, if anything, about Orek. And in a future story I am working on, there is something Nik doesn't know about either.**

**Anyway, looking forward to your reviews!**


	88. When The Snows Fall and White Winds Blow

*What...what does Orek want with you, Nik?* Elsa asked pointedly. *What happened between the two of you? There's obviously some history here you've never mentioned.* She stood very still behind him, power rolling off of her as she waited for some kind of response. Her home had been taken, her brother in law had been seriously injured; she wanted answers, and she wanted them now. *You've been hiding something important from me.*

He sighed heavily and turned to her, his arms falling to his sides as his fingers flexed. *We should sit. It's a long story,* he finally replied to her. His mismatched eyes shone with the tears he held back, and she could feel the anguish rolling through his thoughts. *I should have told you long ago, but it never came up,* he explained. It did little to quench her own anger, but she nodded and turned back toward the rest of the group.

Nik moved over to the small fire Johan had built and sat, staring out over the fjord. Elsa sat next to him, waiting as patiently as she could, given the circumstances. She was angry, but also concerned; this was obviously a painful memory for him. He'd never spoken or thought of an Orek before, so this had to be something from before they met. Just as she was about to ask him again about what was going on, he began to speak.

"Remember when I told you about my father being killed in a pirate raid?" he asked slowly. When she nodded, he continued. "I left out a great many details, because they weren't important at the time. I didn't think it would ever matter in the future either. I see now that I was wrong, very wrong. So, I'd better start at the beginning.

"Thirty-two years ago, a band of pirates attacked Karland. It wasn't a normal plunder-and-run, but a full-scale attack. The garrison was unprepared, and many of the men fell or were captured quickly. A small force managed to fight back, and some citizens of the city escaped." As Nik kept up his narration, Johan and Aksel approached and joined them after seeing to the horses. Elsa, for her part, gave him her full attention. "My father and I happened to be in the next city, as we'd just finished a practice session with my magic and he was hurt. When we heard what was happening, we left Johan and Aksel, gathered the militia, and marched as fast as we could.

"When we arrived, the city was afire, and many ships were either sunk or burning. We divided our forces, and he led his group toward the worst of the fighting. As my battalion marched into the city, we encountered little resistance. I knew something wasn't right, so I relinquished command and ran to find Father. I found him dueling with the pirate captain, a man named Old Ironhands. But I couldn't reach him in time to help. I watched as Ironhands disarmed, then killed him."

Nik paused his story, lowering his head. Elsa watched the pain and grief cross his face as the memories washed over him, the images playing back in her own mind through their shared memories. She reached out and rested her hand on his arm, and he leaned into her as she held him. His brothers, sitting across from them, wiped tears from their eyes as they remembered the story.

When the tears slowed, he continued. "I went into a rage, and lost most of my control. I charged Ironhands, and finally released a bolt of lightning into him. It had already burnt his life away, but I ran him through anyway. I knelt by Father, hoping he was alive, even though I knew he wasn't. When I stood and turned, I saw Orek standing there, staring at me in his own rage. I understood his pain later; I'd just killed HIS father in cold blood. At the time though, I didn't care; to me, he was just another invader on my lands.

"We fought hard, and I used a gust of wind to throw him into a wall and broke his leg. He was resilient, though; he got back up and kept fighting instead of begging for his life. As it turned out, I gave him his escape. As we fought, a storm descended on the city; he slipped into a full drain and was washed down to the docks, where his own men rescued him. They left Karland, but not before leaving a message. He promised to return, and to repay me for the death of his father," Nik finished, his mismatched eyes still wet from pain. He lowered his head, and shakily ran his fingers through his hair.

Elsa watched his face for a few moments, then turned her gaze out to the smoke rising from Arendelle. She'd seen another memory, a paper of some kind, but it had flashed so fast she didn't comprehend it; it would have to wait for another time. "So, this Orek has returned, and this time with a greater force. A force intended to bring destruction on all that you hold dear," Elsa thought aloud. Nik nodded quietly, his eyes still lowered. She looked at him, her hand finding his cheek and lifting his gaze to her own. "We won't let that happen."

Nik frowned, another tear sliding slowly down his cheek. "He's already started. Arendelle has fallen. Kristoff is seriously hurt. He could have died back there, and if he gets infection he still could. He's my brother, even if it isn't by blood," he stated, more pain in his voice. "Elsa, we don't even know if our son is okay. I believe he and Klara made it away safely, but I fear for them," he let his worry show in his voice as well as his eyes. "If Orek captures them, their deaths will be painful and public. And Ida...what will he do to her? She's only three."

She shook her head. "Nik, it does no good to think like that right now. We're all in danger. If we can't hold ourselves together, then we're all lost." She met his gaze again, trying to show him her sincerity.

As she spoke, Asbjorn rose and turned toward the woods, snarling softly. Elsa rose and turned in the direction the snow beast was staring, and Marshmallow also began to grumble. Nik was the last to respond, the noises now getting louder. "Aksel, Johan," he whispered, "guard the others. Move back behind us!" Nik moved next to Elsa, calling magic to his hands and wishing he had another weapon while his brothers did as they were ordered.

Two dozen riders erupted into the clearing and reined in their horses. "Surrender! In the name of High Captain Orek!" the leader commanded, the men brandishing their swords and crossbows. "If you do as you're told, the High Captain may have mercy on you! If you resist," he continued, "then we will kill you and leave your bodies here to feed the wolves!"

Elsa drew Coldsaber, the ice crystallizing along it rapidly. "I think not. This Orek has declared war on Arendelle and the Northern Alliance with his actions, and we will reply in kind," she spoke, almost too calmly. Nik nodded solemnly beside her, her resolve strengthening his own. He heard her thought a moment later. *I hate killing. But I'll do it for those I love, without question.*

The leader of the group yelled to his men. "Take them! Alive if possible! Especially him!" He pointed his sword at Nik with the last statement, and his men charged as one. Weapons flashed, and the men let loose their battle cries.

Marshmallow let out a mighty roar and charged into the attackers. His first swipe of his massive arm took several men out at once. Asbjorn was beside him, targeting the horses the men rode first. The snow beast was normally very docile, but when his creators were threatened, he was a nearly unstoppable force, his icy jaws snapping and tearing relentlessly while his ice claws sliced deep. Horses screamed and died as he tore into them, their blood staining the ground.

Nik and Elsa stood side by side, lashing out with ice and lightning. Two men fell immediately to their barrage, and another fell to a slice of Elsa's ice blade immediately after. Four men still sat on their horses in front of them, and charged again. Nik and Elsa braced for the attack, magic flaring in their hands.

In a blur, Anna charged into the fray mounted on Sven, a burning log from the fire in her hands. Sven lashed out with his antlers, battering one horse's head and spooking the others. Anna swung her branch, connecting with one rider and lighting him on fire. His horse bucked and threw him to the ground. In the man's panic, he ran blindly, tripping and falling off the cliff with a scream.

Behind them, Nik saw his brothers frantically fighting off assailants, standing back to back around Kristoff. They were holding their own, but much longer and they would be overcome. He sent a few bolts of lightning at the attackers around them, dropping the group down to five. More noises behind him made him turn back to his own battle.

Anna and Sven struck again, connecting with another rider. The flames burnt at his shadowy face, but he stayed astride his horse. Nik studied him for a brief instant, and realized he looked like the man Kristoff had slain back in Arendelle. This man turned his horse around, raised his sword, and lashed out at Anna as she passed. The jagged blade caught her across the back and sent her flying from Sven; blood immediately began to pool around her as it flowed from her wound.

Elsa stood in shock for a moment, pain and disbelief swirling inside her. Nik felt her emotions rising, and her control vanished. "Anna," she whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure she actually said it. He quickly threw up an ice wall in front of Sven and Anna, and another around his brothers and the horses, to shield them from whatever Elsa was about to unleash; her mind was suddenly blank aside from rage and grief over her sister's injury, and he couldn't see what she planned. Snow and ice swirled around her, then collected tightly around her body. Instinctively, he dropped to the ground and watched as Elsa screamed and spun, a wild burst of magic splaying out all around her. It impacted everything around them, and whatever it struck, if it was not made of snow or ice, immediately froze solid. A wave of lightning followed, shattering their attackers, the ice walls Nik had made, and several trees. Asbjorn and Marshmallow groaned from the impact, but were luckily unharmed.

Nik rose slowly and looked around at the destruction in awe, then focused on Elsa. She stood panting, her arms slowly falling to her sides, Coldsaber still clutched in her hand. When she calmed and her eyes focused again, she saw Anna, blood pooled and cooling on the ground around her. "Anna! NO!" she screamed, then bolted to her sister and fell to her knees, cradling her head. "It's okay Anna. I've got you!" The tears flowed down her cheeks. Nik slowly made his way over to the two women, dropping to his knees beside them.

Anna raised her hand and touched her sister's cheek. She coughed, then managed to speak weakly. "Oh, Elsa," she managed, her voice barely a whisper. "I finally got to protect you, after all the years you protected me. I love you, Elsa." With that, she closed her eyes, and her head rolled back into Elsa's lap.

"No!" Elsa screamed, shaking her sister. "No! Anna! Please! Stay with us! Stay with me!" Nik wrapped his arm around her and held her as she screamed and cried, clinging to her younger sister. Neither of them heard Johan and Aksel hurriedly approaching from behind, nor did they see the ice coat the entire clearing as flakes of snow began to fall.

* * *

**Author's note: I warned you all that it gets darker. And it isn't over. Orek's darkness is spreading, and chasing everyone north.**


	89. The Lone Wolf Dies

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who voted for the ship name! It would seem that the masses have favored 'ThunderSnow,' and so that will be the official name. Therefore, I welcome you all aboard the SS ThunderSnow, and hope that you all have enjoyed the voyage so far.**

**I apologize for the way I left you all before Christmas. Please forgive me. Shall we get back to it?**

* * *

Alek and his group didn't slow to a trot until they were well out of Arendelle. When they did, they still didn't plan to stop for a long time. He wanted to get his family as far away as possible before they made camp. With luck, they would be able to camp with the trolls for the night. His parents had done much to rebuild their trust in people, and the royal family had been told they would always be welcome.

The thought of his parents made him tear up a bit as he rode at the front of the group. 'Are they alright?' he asked himself. 'Did they make it out of Arendelle? And what about Kristoff and Anna? My other uncles? Are they alive?' He was lost in his thoughts about the others when Klara rode up beside him.

"I'm sure they made it out," she said to him, seeing the worry on his face and guessing its cause. "Your parents are an unstoppable force, Alek. If not for the citizens in the city, they would've finished all the invaders themselves." She smiled at him, trying to hide the worry she felt for her own parents.

Alek nodded slowly. "They certainly would have tried. They love this land, and all the people in it. They've never thought twice about risking everything to save us," he commented. "But I still worry for them. And the others. I hope they're all okay."

"I'm sure they'll meet us somewhere between here and Stonewell, cousin," she replied. "I can't see how they wouldn't have made it out. Asbjorn and Marshmallow would have seen to that. They'll be okay." She looked over at him and smiled again, trying to stay positive for them both.

Alek nodded, then let his thoughts roam. It was true, his parents were powerful. And they had powerful helpers. He had once created a pair of golems himself. He wondered if maybe he should raise another one, to escort them on this journey.

Just then, Frida screamed. Alek and Klara turned to see a dozen riders emerging from the woods all around her, Ida, and Alandr, who had dropped back with her when the first riders appeared. Alek drew Frostbite and charged, Klara right beside him, her magic flashing brightly.

They crashed through the riders, knocking several from their horses and spooking most of the others. The two of them walked their horses around the rest of their group, watching each of the new riders in turn. "Who dares threaten the King's family?" Alek shouted, trying to figure out which man was the leader of this band of what he assumed were raiders.

A voice behind them made Alek turn. "Stand down, men," the Duke of Weselton commanded. "We have no qualm with the King or his family." After the riders had lowered and sheathed their weapons, he rode up to Alek. "My apologies, Your Majesty. We didn't know if you were friend or foe. In desperate times, it's sometimes better to assume the worst, and hope for the best. I learned that lesson the hard way," he offered, gesturing to a scar along his neck.

Alek looked at the man, sizing him up. This Duke was smart, far smarter than his predecessors. He could be a danger, yet he had shown no aggression since he arrived in Arendelle. "My parents once told me something very similar, Duke. It's advice that has served me well," he replied, Frostbite still in his hand. He could feel the heat behind him; Klara still hadn't reined her magic.

The Duke held up his hands defensively. "Please, Your Majesty. I'm a Duke in my own lands, or at court. I have a name, and I prefer to be called by it," he informed Alek, a smile on his face. "I'm Henry, Henry Smithers."

Alek thought for a moment. None of this Duke's predecessors had ever wanted to be called by name, and they had all turned out to be vile men. This one, however, was freely offering information. Perhaps he could be trusted. "Henry. You know, none of your predecessors—"

Henry interrupted him quickly. "My predecessors were power hungry noblemen who wanted nothing but to pin others under their boots," he said, the anger clear in his voice. "I'm NOT like them. I was the son and apprentice of a poor blacksmith. I despised the dukes before me, and only took the title because my people asked it of me."

"Forgive me," Alek apologized, his hands raised defensively. "I meant no disrespect. I was only going to say that none of them had ever given or asked to be called by their name. It's a refreshing change to meet someone who is willing to be honest."

Henry was about to speak, when hoofbeats began to sound behind them, approaching fast. He glanced toward the sound, then back to Alek, who shook his head. "So far as I know, they aren't with me," he answered the silent question, raising Frostbite and turning toward the noise.

Henry drew his sword. "In that case, I swear myself and these men to your service so long as we're in your kingdom," he offered. Without waiting for acceptance, he issued an order to his men. "Men, you are now in service to Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. Defend the King and his family at all costs!" With that, the men moved to form a defensive line between the royal family and the oncoming riders.

When the new riders appeared, they reined in their horses. There were nearly two dozen of them, and they spread out four wide. Their leader pointed at Alek. "There he is! Take him and his family alive! Kill the others!" With that, they charged, weapons drawn.

Klara lashed out first. She stood on her horse, and fireballs erupted from her outstretched hands. They engulfed the first row of riders and sent them screaming into the woods, followed by trails of smoke. The other riders paused as their horses bucked and kicked, not totally comprehending what just transpired.

Henry looked over at Klara, shocked. Never before had he seen such a display of offensive strength. He glanced next at Alek, about to ask another question, when he saw Alek close his free hand and raise it slowly. When the earth began to groan and shake, Henry turned toward where Alek's arm pointed. What he saw left him speechless.

From the ground, a huge stone golem rose up, roaring as it took its final form. It stomped forward, swinging its huge forearms at their attackers. It crushed another row of riders with its first blow, and roared again. The remaining riders, now having watched their leader and several of their companions fall quickly to magic, turned and fled back toward the city. The stone golem grunted and nodded, then turned and stomped its way back toward the group.

Henry sheathed his sword and nodded to Alek, an indication that his men should do the same. "King Aleksander, there's much more to you than meets the eye," he stated. "I'd heard this land was enchanted. I was unaware that its very King was."

Alek turned to the other man. "Escort us to Stonewell, and you'll learn much more, Henry. You've seen my cousin Klara use her magic. You'll be in for a surprise when you meet my parents." He smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever; he hoped to see his parents again soon.

Henry smiled in return as they turned north again and began to ride, the giant golem stomping along behind them. "Ah, the former Storm King and Ice Queen. I've heard much about them. I hope they managed to escape the destruction of the city."

As they urged their horses down the road, Alek nodded in agreement. "Given who my parents are, and the fact that these men have chased after us, it's highly probable." He was silent for a few moments, then looked over at the Duke. "So tell me, Henry, did you happen to see most of what happened back in Arendelle?"

"Indeed I did, Your Majesty," Henry replied. "I had to see to the safety of my men, or as many as I could, but I saw what was unleashed. I also saw the flags those ships flew. The Buccaneers of Desolation, they call themselves. They've attacked Weselton before, when I was very young, and our vessels have encountered them at sea. The man in charge calls himself High Captain Orek, and rumor has it, he'll stop at nothing to see vengeance against your father."

* * *

The group arrived in the Valley of the Living Rock at sunset. Alek stopped shortly before entering the ruins, and turned to the group. "What you are about to see must never be revealed outside this group, unless you meet someone who has also seen it. The people we are about to encounter are...not like other people. They will not harm us so long as you do not harm or insult them, but they are under this kingdom's protection." With that, he dismounted, strode up to a rock, and knelt, whispering something to it.

Henry stared at Alek, confused. He moved his horse next to Klara and asked, "What's he doing? Talking to a rock? Please tell me his mind isn't leaving him." He watched her for some indication of what Alek was doing with that rock.

Klara chuckled and shook her head. "No, my good Duke. Alek is not going insane. These are my father's family. He was raised by them, and we have done our best to maintain ties with them," she answered, then looked at him. "They're much more than just rocks."

Henry frowned, then turned his attention back to Alek, who was still kneeling. Suddenly, the rock stood up right before his eyes. When it turned and embraced the King, he saw that it was indeed more than a rock. "It's a rock troll!" he exclaimed, louder than he meant to.

After he shouted, the other rocks began moving and rolling around, forming a large semicircle around Alek and the first troll. The two of them turned and walked toward the group, the watchful eyes of the trolls never leaving them. "Henry, Frida, this is Bulda. She is one of the rock trolls that live in this beautiful valley."

Henry immediately dismounted and knelt, bowing his head respectfully. "I've heard rumors of your kind, madam Bulda," he began. "I'd never dreamt that I would ever be so lucky as to meet any. I am deeply honored."

Bulda smiled at the Duke. "You are indeed a good man, as Alek has indicated. You and your group will be welcome here for the night. But please, don't linger in the morning, and there can be no fires. We don't want to call attention to ourselves," she explained. "This new menace the King has told me of will likely attempt to destroy everything in his way to get to you all. Alek, please bring your wife and daughter. I would like to meet them privately." With that, she turned and rolled to the far side of the ruins, stopping in a secluded alcove.

Alek took Ida, then helped Frida off her horse. They walked slowly to where Bulda patiently waited. "What does she want, Alek?" Frida asked nervously. "Does it have to do with Ida?" Despite all the magic she lived with in Arendelle, these trolls made her wary.

"Not exactly," he answered. "Remember, these are my uncle Kristoff's adoptive family. That makes them relatives. It's been a long time since I've been up here, long before I met you. They want to be brought up to date on the events of the kingdom."

When they reached Bulda, they knelt together. "So, this is little Ida," the troll surmised. "Such a beautiful little girl, much like her grandmother. Kristoff had said as much, but I wanted to see for myself. May I see your hands, dear?" Ida looked at her father, who nodded, then slowly stretched out her arms toward Bulda.

Bulda took her hands gently, turning them over and back. "It's as I suspected. Young Ida," she asked the little girl, "have you ever made snow or ice, or even a flame?" When the young girl shook her head, Bulda smiled softly. "This happens every now and again. Your family's magic will skip at least a generation." She glanced up at Alek, a warm twinkle in her eyes. "Her children stand a small chance of developing powers over something, though I suspect it's going to skip several generations again." Bulda then locked eyes with Frida, who stared back warily. Finally, the troll smiled warmly. "Congratulations, Your Majesties, on your upcoming bundle of joy. Don't worry, your next will not have powers either."

Frida's eyes suddenly widened, and Alek's mouth fell open as he quickly looked from Bulda to Frida and back. "What...what are you talking about, Bulda?" His voice was tinged with concern as he turned to his wife. "Is there something you need to tell me, my love?"

The Queen was silent for a few moments, still staring into Bulda's eyes. She finally spoke without looking at her husband. "I...I've been suspecting I'm pregnant for a few days, Alek. But I swear I haven't told a soul. How did you know...Bulda, is it? I haven't even checked with the doctors yet. It's too soon to be sure."

The troll's eyes twinkled as her smile somehow grew even larger. "We trolls consider ourselves love experts, dear. And we know when a pregnancy was born of love, long before a doctor can." To Ida, she leaned forward and winked. "You'll get to be a big sister before next spring, sweetie. Good luck to you all." With that, Bulda released the girl's hands and moved away, indicating an end to their discussions.

Alek and his family walked back over to their horses, where he grabbed some blankets from the saddlebags and spread them on the ground. They all sat, Ida between them. Frida leaned over and whispered, "What did she mean, still stand a chance? And how does magic like yours skip a generation?"

Alek hesitated before he answered. "Perhaps I should start with a small story about my mother. I don't know the entire story, as I wasn't even a thought in either of my parents' minds when it happened," he began. "But when my mother was coronated as Queen of Arendelle, she'd kept her powers a secret, mostly because she had no control over them. In a series of unfortunate events, my aunt accidentally forced her to reveal those powers in a very spectacular and ultimately dangerous way. She, quite literally, froze the entire kingdom of Arendelle in the middle of summer. Mind you, this was before other kingdoms joined Arendelle, but the winter spread to neighboring kingdoms as well.

"My uncle Aksel was there, and tried hard to keep the city from falling to chaos. He had realized, too late to help her, that my mother had magic, and had to help keep a great many people from trying to kill her." He paused, then looked at his wife, not sure how much she knew of one of her deceased uncles. "A Prince of the Southern Isles, Hans, tried to use the events to seize the throne for himself. He had many supporters, though most of them were unaware that he didn't really marry my aunt, and had no legitimate claim. My aunt, whose heart had been frozen, stopped him by sacrificing herself to save my mother. As it turns out, that act of love also thawed my aunt's heart, saving her as well."

Frida nodded slowly. "I have heard of that disgraced uncle of mine. I understand he used sorcery to make a second attempt. I am truly sorry for those events," she apologized, tears coming to her eyes.

He took her in his arms. "My love, you have no need to apologize. That was decades ago, and those scars have healed. But you see, my parents are not just random occurrences; our magic is hereditary, though for many generations it didn't appear. My grandparents on both sides, I understand, were all quite shocked to rediscover the magic." With that, he kissed her softly. "But let's discuss something more important. Why didn't you tell me you thought we might be having another?"

She looked up at him and brought her hand to his chest. "Because I wanted to be sure before I said anything. And when this attack came, I didn't think it would be an appropriate time. War is not a happy thing." Her head fell to his chest, and he held her closer. "I'm afraid of something happening to it."

Alek squeezed her a bit tighter as Ida curled up to them. "Frida, my love, you have nothing to fear. I will make sure to keep you, Ida, and our little one safe. I swear on my life." He chuckled softly, making her look up at him; he met her eyes and smiled. "Besides, my cousin in Corona, Lisbeth, was BORN in the middle of a battle for her parents' kingdom. So you have nothing to worry about. Now, let's all get some sleep; we have a long ride ahead."

The three of them curled up together on the blanket, Ida nestled between her parents. Alek and Frida listened as the little girl whispered a prayer, that her Nana and Granpapa would be okay, and that she would see them soon. She fell asleep shortly after. Husband and wife looked into one another's eyes, seeing each other's silent tears of both joy and worry.

* * *

When morning came, the entire group woke together. They ate what the trolls could offer them, then saddled and mounted their horses. Alek turned to Bulda. "Thank you again, Bulda. We are once again in your debt. I hope to find you all well when we're able to return." With that, he turned his horse and spurred it along the trail, the rest of the group falling in behind him.

Bulda watched them leave before she spoke to the emptiness. "I do too, child. I do too. And I hope your family is well and whole as well." She feared for Klara. Her dreams and the sky had shown her the events transpiring around the girl's parents, and she was worried, because she hadn't been shown everything. If Nik and Elsa didn't get help soon, they would all perish.

'But hope remains; someday, Ida will be a great and powerful Queen, just like her grandmother,' she thought to herself. 'If you all succeed, she will rule over a wonderful and peaceful kingdom.' The sky had shown her a glimpse of the child's future, and it was bright, so long as the darkness didn't win this time.


	90. But the Pack Survives

**Author's Note: A small glimmer of light shines for our beloved royal family: last chapter revealed that Queen Frida is pregnant with her and Alek's second. But what of the others? The wounded and tired, lost somewhere in the mountains?**

**As always, reviews welcomed and encouraged. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

The group set up camp where the ground finally flattened out, in the foothills of the mountains. Nik sat by the fire with Elsa, while Johan and Aksel settled Anna and Kristoff for the night, then made ready to take watch. Marshmallow was sitting just outside the light from the fire, resting. Asbjorn stood guard over the horses, while Sven and Olaf napped. Elsa leaned against Nik, his arms wrapped loosely around her.

Aksel had run into a group of ice harvesters while scouting ahead, and convinced them to share their supplies. They'd had medicines and salves; these were used to rebind Anna and Kristoff's wounds. Luckily they hadn't caught infection, and were now healing well, though they were both still weak and usually unconscious. Since Anna's injury, the two of them had said less than one sentence. The harvesters had also provided them a map to get them through the mountains quickly; the group was now only about a day from Stonewell if they could ride hard. Given the group's condition, it would more likely be two days.

Elsa's grief had turned to worry when Johan had announced Anna would survive the attack as long as they kept on her wound. Nik had tried to keep her talking, to keep her mind occupied with other things, and had managed to finally lift her spirits enough to make her trail of ice disappear. It'd been too late to keep them from being followed, though. Two more battles had ensued as they made their way through the mountains before they found those harvesters.

They were all fortunate to be alive, though there was something odd about all their attackers. They didn't act human; their eyes were red, with small black centers, and nothing seemed to break their concentration. They also never retreated, and the group had been forced to slay them all. A few of them Johan had recognized; they'd once been members of the King's Guard, loyal to Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. This disturbed Nik deeply, and he couldn't keep it out of his mind for long. *What could Orek possibly have over these men that they would attack their King's family so relentlessly?* he thought absently.

*I don't think they knew what they were doing,* Elsa thought to him, hearing his musings. Now that everyone was healing, her spirits had been considerably higher, and she was much more optimistic. *Those had been loyal men, sworn to give their lives to protect the King and his family. They wouldn't have turned against us of their own will.* She pressed herself into him and glanced up at his face, where his concern was evident.

Nik nodded as he looked down into eyes that mirrored his own. He hadn't been expecting her to react, but was glad she did. *I know. That's what bothers me the most,* he answered. *It makes no sense to me. Those men should be with Alek or dead, not here trying to capture or kill us.* He held her closer; the worry and fear he felt spilled through his thoughts.

Elsa turned in his arms and kissed him. *We'll be alright, Nik. We'll make it to Stonewell, and Alek will be waiting for us,* she reassured him, her hand finding his cheek and forcing him to look at her. *From there, we can plan our counterattack.*

Nik smiled at her, studying her face. *I remember a time when you didn't consider fighting an option until all others were exhausted,* he sent to her as memories of their first years together floated through his mind. *Now here you are, talking of battles and war without even considering negotiations, not that Orek would negotiate. How times have changed.*

That got a small laugh from her. *It's your fault, you know,* she answered, her hand shifting to his shoulder. When he looked at her quizzically, she continued. *I would have always sacrificed everything for Anna, but you brought your 'defend family and country with your life' mindset down with you, and after living with it for so long I guess I've adopted it as well. And after Hartlande, I guess I've gained new insight into just how deeply I feel that way. There's nothing I won't do for my family.*

He chuckled quietly for a moment, then paused as another thought came to his mind, one he'd been dwelling on often in the last few months. He hadn't brought it up, but given their current situation and her last statement, he deemed now as good a time as any. *Elsa, have you noticed anything...unusual...about us recently?* he asked her carefully.

She gave him a confused look and let her hand fall away. *What do you mean, Nik?* she returned. *Noticed anything unusual? How do you mean?* Fear began to creep into her thoughts and mixed with the confusion his question originally brought out.

He frowned and looked away for a moment, then met her gaze again. *We know we went through a lot of changes to return from Hartlande. But I don't think we've noticed them all,* he began. *Before Hartlande, I would have days where I knew I was getting older; I could feel it in my bones, and some days even my powers weren't as strong. Since our return...well, I've never felt better.* Now he smiled warmly at her. *And your face...well, you look younger, fresher, like the day I met you. Don't get me wrong, I've always thought you beautiful,_ minn elska_, but it's like the years and strain have been lifted from your face.*

Elsa looked at the fire as his words sunk in. A few moments passed before she replied. *I've been noticing that as well, Nik. I haven't wanted to say anything, but you look like the young King I met at my sister's wedding. And I've noticed my own features looking younger, as well.* She looked back into his eyes. *Do you think it has to do with all of that?*

*I don't know, Elsa,* he answered. *But I believe so. And it will come in useful. I'll have to face Orek, and soon. I saw him in Arendelle when we were escaping, and he hasn't aged. I don't know by what sorcery he's stayed young, but he looks no older than Alek.* He shuddered as he thought the last, and she reached up and cupped his cheek.

*Nik, you are such a good, strong man,* she told him firmly. *Even on your deathbed you'd be stronger than he is. But you won't face him alone. I'll be beside you. I swore when we were married that I would stand beside you so long as we both live. I will honor that promise, no matter what.* She looked deep into his eyes, watching the gold flecks in his right one swirling like a thunderstorm.

He stared at her for a long moment, watching the gold in her left eye swirl in response to his. Then he smiled. *And I will always stand beside you, Elsa. I will never break that promise.* He pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her.

"Nik, Elsa," Aksel interrupted quietly as he approached. The two of them pulled apart reluctantly and gave him their full attention. "We've seen signs of others, possibly hostile, and definitely fresh. We may want to consider moving on. It isn't safe." He shifted nervously, looking around. Johan was nearby, fingering his sword hilt and watching the forest. Even Asbjorn paced, eyeing the surrounding woods warily.

Nik listened to the sounds of the wilderness, then rose slowly and kicked apart the fire. He helped Elsa to her feet, then nodded to his brother. "Let's get moving then. I've always trusted both of your instincts, often more so than my own. I won't start ignoring them now."

They quickly got the unconscious Anna and Kristoff mounted and strapped in place, then helped Olaf onto Sven. When everyone was mounted and Marshmallow was awake, they headed into the darkness and towards Stonewell.

* * *

A lone man, dressed in the armor of the King's Guard, stepped from behind the trees, his eyes glowing red. He watched the former King, Queen, and their group ride away, knowing his mission; follow them, and do not lose them. And do not be seen.

He set out on foot, running a safe distance behind them, tirelessly moving down the road. He knew losing them would mean his death, even if he couldn't remember his own name.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Orek sat on the throne. It was a comfortable chair, though the design was not to his liking. 'If I decide to stay here, this must be changed. It simply won't do,' he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander over the connections he shared with those under his power. Once he claimed a person's mind, they were his until the connection was broken. He could return to their mind as often as he wanted before that happened, but once broken the connection could not be reforged.

He travelled to the King's Guard, a man one of his shadow warriors had marked with his blade. He saw Nikolaus ride away through the man's red eyes, and smiled to himself. "You can run, Nikolaus. But you'll never escape me, or my wrath," he said aloud. "I have people closer to you than you realize."

* * *

Alek stood in the Small Council chamber studying a large map of the peninsula with his cousins. Adam and Adrian had been keeping tallies of the number of men available in each territory, and those numbers were marked on this map now. They stood on either side of him, working with him to design a counter strike against Orek.

"Do we have enough men and ships to launch both an attack through the mountains and by sea?" Alek asked Adrian, the General Commander of the Armies and Navy since Aksel's retirement.

"Possibly, sire," he answered, a frown on his face. "My father was able to do so in Corona. But they're spread throughout the territories right now, and to gather that many men will take time. Time I don't think we have, if what you tell us about this Orek's forces are true. He'll have several thousand men, and enough ships to prevent ours from landing without suffering huge losses, especially if he arranges them to repel incoming ships. Even our blockade runners would suffer greatly in a battle like this. Our best bet will be through the mountains, but even that's risky. Arendelle was situated where it is because it's a very defensible position."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Arendelle has few weaknesses. Catching the city off guard is one of the few of them. That's how it fell in the first place. Three ships entering the harbor under false colors posed no threat, so the watchtower ignored them. The other fifteen sailing in shortly thereafter and starting a bombardment...well, by then it was too late."

Alek frowned. "Is there nothing we can do? Is Arendelle lost to us then?" He would not believe that, could not believe that. He would not leave his mother's ancestral home in enemy hands. He would find a way to reclaim Arendelle. He had no other choice.

"There is one way," Adam replied. "But Orek will have heard of the Ice Queen's ability to freeze an entire territory. He'll be expecting it, and have a plan to deal with it, if he's done enough research." He frowned, knowing their best offensive weapon might be powerless against this foe.

Adrian moved his hand over the map. "For the moment, it may be best to simply fortify our forces that border his, until we can muster some allies to launch a sea assault as well."

The Duke of Weselton, Henry, had been standing to the side. Now he entered the conversation. "Weselton will answer, if you send word, King Aleksander," he told them. "It'll take a few days, but with the promise of renewed trade and an alliance, they'll answer. The nobles of old have lost sway, and the people desperately want friends and allies."

The door opened as he spoke, and four people entered the room. Alek looked up, and tears came to his eyes immediately. "Mother! Father!" he shouted as he ran around the table and embraced them both, the discussion at hand temporarily forgotten. They returned the hug, shedding tears of their own. Adam and Adrian went to their own fathers, shaking their hands, then likewise embracing them.

When they broke apart, Elsa smiled and touched Alek's cheek. "We were so afraid for you, Alek. We didn't know if you made it away safely," she told him, her eyes still wet. When Alek looked at his father, he saw tears in those mismatched eyes as well.

"We might not have, had it not been for Henry and his men. He found us on the main road, and swore himself and his men to my service so long as they're in the kingdom," he told his parents, indicating the Duke. "I was afraid for you as well. I feared you didn't escape."

"We very nearly didn't, son," Elsa told him. "Your aunt and uncle also nearly perished. But we made it. Our family is together again, and that's what matters." She smiled as she squeezed his arm. "Oh, and we see Marshmallow has a new friend. They're already getting along well. Does it have a name?"

Alek smiled and nodded. "One of the men called him Rocky as we passed through the mountains, and the name stuck. He seems to like it."

"Rocky," Elsa repeated with a smirk. "Fitting, if not very imaginative." Then she and Nik turned to the Duke.

Nik spoke for the both of them. "My good Duke, we are in your debt. Thank you for protecting our son," he told the man. He extended his hand in gratitude.

Henry paused, realizing how much Nik and Elsa mirrored one another. 'A question for another time, I think,' he told himself. He took Nik's hand and shook it, saying, "It's what a respectable, honorable man should do, my Lord Nikolaus. Weselton wishes no harm to come to Arendelle, the Northern Alliance, or the people's King."

"I thank you for that, from the bottom of my heart," Elsa answered with a heartfelt smile. "Is there anything we can do to repay this debt we owe you, Duke?"

Henry smiled. "Please, while I'm here, call me Henry. Henry Smithers," he told them. "I am only a Duke because my people asked it of me. As for repayment," he looked to Alek, "when this is over, we can discuss those trade agreements." Looking back to Nik and Elsa, he continued, "But for the two of you, you owe me nothing. It's more than enough to have met you. As a child, I read about you both, and tried to live my life by your examples. When our revolution began, I had my chance to apply those examples for the betterment of my own people. It is I who owe you."

Nik smiled. "You honor us with your words, Henry. We're glad of the changes you're working toward with Weselton. I believe our kingdom will enjoy many years of trade with your people."

Alek interrupted. "If we could return to the matter at hand," he said, looking to his parents. "Is there any way to retake Arendelle without massive losses?" The look on his face showed that he desperately hoped there was.

Nik and Elsa looked at one another for a long moment, and Elsa shook her head. It was Nik who finally spoke though. "No. Not without extreme luck or help. Besides that, Orek wants to destroy everything I hold dear. Meaning he wants the entire family wiped out, and to raze as many cities as he needs to and can. And he'll stop at nothing to achieve those goals." He paused and looked at the others in the room. "I had hoped this day would never come, and after so many years, I didn't expect it to."

"It won't come to that, Nik," Aksel spoke up. "We've faced many other foes, and beaten them all together. We can beat a pirate captain, if we stick together as a family." Johan began to nod in agreement, then stopped when he saw the ashamed expression on Nik's face; he suddenly could tell his older brother was hiding something, and had been for years.

"Besides, how do you know all this, Uncle Nik?" Adrian asked. "He hasn't sent any word or demands to Stonewell yet. We don't even know his plans. He may just sit in Arendelle and try to use it as a new home." He looked at his uncle, and frowned when he saw the pain written on his face.

Elsa saw an image come up in her mind, the very one she had glimpsed before but couldn't read: a letter, written long ago, and signed by a Captain Orek. As she read through it, she gasped aloud; it was very explicit, in both the plan and the details. She rested her hand on Nik's back, trying to reassure him despite the bile she felt welling inside her. How he had kept this buried inside himself, hidden even from her, for so many years, she didn't know. Nor did she understand why.

Nik lowered his head and began to speak. "I know because," he said slowly, raising his head so everyone could see the tears that matched the gravity in his voice, "he sent word years ago. He left a letter, after the attack on Karland. I kept it from everyone, in my young stupidity and naivety. The only other person who knew of it was Karbane, because he found it. It's the only thing I have never shared with anyone, including my brothers and Elsa.

"In that letter," Nik paused, his breath coming a bit ragged, "he told me EXACTLY what he would do when he returned. He promised to either capture us all, or send me unmistakable signs every time someone I loved died. If he captured us all, he would force me to watch him execute each of you in turn. If not, he planned to send me each of your heads as he found and murdered you." He shook his head and lowered his eyes, and a few tears splattered on the table. His voice was barely a whisper as he choked out the last few words. "Either way, he wants our bloodline, all of it, wiped out. Not just my brothers and I, but any related by marriage, too. Which means Anna, Kristoff, Klara, Frida. Even little Ida; he won't even spare a child."


	91. Old Secrets Revealed

**Author's note 1: With this chapter, we've reached a milestone I never dreamed we'd see. The Saga has over 50,000 views! That's just absolutely incredible! Unfortunately, I don't have anything special for this milestone. I'm sorry! But I thank you all for your continued support, and hope you'll stick with me to the end.**

* * *

"Nik...why?" Johan asked, quiet but obviously upset. He couldn't believe Nik would keep a secret like this from them; he always told them the truth, even if it wasn't right away. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Aksel, however, was livid. "You promised to never keep a secret from us!" he shouted at Nik as he began to move around the table. "What else have you kept from us? I mean, you even told us about the night you met Elsa, eventually! And your plan to stop Rebeckha was evident once you started, so that doesn't count! How could you keep something like THIS, a threat to our very lives, from us for all these years?" By now, Aksel was fuming, his face red with anger as he neared his eldest brother. "We should have been out hunting him down-"

"YOU WERE TEN YEARS OLD, AKSEL!" Nik roared, interrupting his brother. "You didn't need to see such a thing! I couldn't expose you to the cruelty in that letter, and let you live your whole life waiting for the day to come! I am your older brother, I had to protect you and Johan! I should never have seen a letter like that at fourteen, but then I never should have had to kill at that age either! I shouldn't have had to watch father die before my eyes! Instead, I watched Ironhands slay him, then led our forces against the remaining invaders!"

Everyone was silent for a few moments while Nik's words sunk in, and they each took a step back. Elsa was the only one who didn't move away, even with the power radiating off him and the ice crawling its way up the walls. Thunder rolled outside, and rain began to blow in the windows. She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her, having recovered from her initial reaction to the letter. "Nik, I understand not telling your brothers at such an age, but why not when they were older? Why not me?" she pleaded.

Nik looked into her eyes, tears running down his cheeks. "You didn't need that burden, Elsa. You have already seen so much pain and loss, I couldn't let you spend the rest of your life waiting for this, too." He turned and leaned on the table heavily. "And now it's worse. I have so much more that I love, so much more that I must protect. And I'm not strong enough. When he comes, if he takes all of you from me, I'll break. There will be nothing left of me." He hung his head, the emotional pain rolling through him.

Elsa pulled him upright, took him in her arms, and held him; Alek came around the table to join her. Johan and Aksel exchanged a glance, then they, too, joined the group hug, along with Adam and Adrian. That quickly, Nik's secret was accepted and forgiven. Each one of them understood why he had kept it; they didn't all like it, but they understood.

Henry, unsure what was going on, politely stayed away.

Elsa spoke quietly for the group as the family embraced him. "We won't let him take any of us. We're a family, Nik. We stand together, and nothing, no one, can change that." She squeezed him harder, and felt him treble as he sobbed, finally releasing some of the pain he had held inside for three decades. Elsa felt it through their thoughts, and shed her own tears for him; Johan and Aksel also had tears in their eyes, though neither would admit to it later.

When they had all calmed and separated, Nik straightened himself. "I'm sorry for my outburst, everyone," he apologized. "It shouldn't have happened. But now that you all know his plans, we can try to prepare against them, as best we can." He sniffled a few times, but the pain was no longer threatening to overwhelm him. "And I'm sorry I kept this from you all. You deserved to know sooner." No one disagreed, but there were no reprimands, either.

Elsa turned to him before the discussions went any further. "My love, I'm going to check in on our granddaughter. Please come to me when you're finished." When he nodded, she kissed him, then left the room. He watched her until the door closed behind her, and considered going after her; he turned back to the table, knowing his knowledge and experience would be more useful in this room for the time being.

It was Aksel who spoke next. "For now, we must fortify our defenses. Once we've done that, we can plot our assault on Arendelle," he advised. "As for you, Nik. Have you decided on a new weapon to carry, since you passed down Frostbite?" When Nik shook his head, Aksel continued. "Then let's get you to the armory. Your magic is very powerful, but I know it's sometimes nice to feel a weapon in your hand." With that, he and Johan led Nik out of the room, leaving the planning to the younger generation.

* * *

The brothers walked through the castle armory, searching for a weapon for Nik. He hadn't envisioned needing one again, since he had given Frostbite to Alek; the Kingdom was at peace at the time, and looked to be for years to come, something he had long hoped to see. Now, that dream had shattered. They were preparing for a war no one had anticipated, and Nik still felt the blame belonged to him.

"Nik, you did what you thought best at the time," Johan had told him on their walk down. "You had just watched father die. It was probably best for you not to tell us; I might not have had a family of my own had I known."

He had begun to see his brother's point; by the time he met Elsa, even he didn't expect Orek to return. Things might have gone differently if he had. Looking back on his life, he realized that he wouldn't change a thing. *I am glad of that, husband,* he heard Elsa's thought, and felt the smile in it. He smiled to himself; it was good to know that she did not hold this secret against him.

Standing in the middle of the armory, he looked around, unsure what he was looking for. Johan suggested another sword; he considered it, but it didn't seem right to hold another one. Aksel suggested a battle axe; easy to wield with both hands, yet able to be swung with one. Nik refused, as he had never really liked axes. Oh sure, in a pinch he could use one, but he avoided them if possible.

He thought he felt something, an odd tug on his mind, and looked across the room. In a pile of unused weapons, he saw a leather-wrapped handle. It looked off, like it should have been longer but had been broken. He strode to the pile, grabbed the handle, and heaved. The weapon lifted from the pile easier than it should have, and weapons tumbled away from it. In his hand, he held a war hammer; the handle had indeed been broken, but looking at the entire weapon now, it looked right. He spun it in his hand, holding it properly, looking it over.

By now, Johan and Aksel had approached, curious as to what he had found when they heard the clatter of weapons. "I have never seen that before," Aksel commented, his eyes wide, "and I have helped inventory every armory and garrison in the Kingdom. Where did it come from?"

Nik shrugged. "It was in this pile," he stated, his eyes never leaving the weapon. It was closer in size to a long-handled mace, aside from the larger head. The head itself was engraved, but with what language he didn't know. The handle was not wood, but rather forged as part of the head. And it felt LIGHT, almost too light. He took a few practice swings with it one-handed. It had good balance as a one-handed weapon, even if it had been intended to be used with both. The handle was also still long enough to allow it to be carried across the back, his preferred place for a weapon. As he inspected it, he felt that odd tug settle into a warm, comfortable feeling.

He stepped forward and turned to his brothers, holding the weapon up. "What do you think?" he asked them. "Still think I need a sword?" A weapon had not felt this right in his hand since he held Frostbite, and he smiled.

Aksel laughed before he spoke. "Who do you think you are, the old god Thor? Though I must admit, the similarities are there, aside from the ice thing." Johan chuckled as well.

Nik lowered the hammer, looking at his brothers. "Would that I were Thor. I'd be immortal, and Orek wouldn't be a challenge. Unfortunately," he paused, "I believe I'm still mortal, and that he may yet best me. I just hope I can face him before he takes any of you."

Johan shook his head. "Nik, you still haven't heard us completely. We're a family, and this threat belongs to all of us. We'll face it together, and we'll conquer it together. That said, every good weapon deserves a name, and Mjolnir would make a fitting name for that, even if it isn't the real one. Now, let's get it a holder, and go back up to the castle. Our family awaits." With that, he turned to a stack of holders and scabbards and began to search.

Nik looked at the war hammer and smiled. 'Mjolnir. Yes, a fitting name, indeed. I think you have a new name, my friend,' he thought to himself. He almost thought it pulsed in his hand; he brushed it off as an involuntary response, a memory of how Frostbite felt in his hand.

When they finished in the armory, the three of them headed back up into the castle. Nik thought as he walked; his brothers were right. He might be the patriarch of the family, but he could depend on them. They had all proven that many times over. *Orek, you issued a challenge to me years ago,* he thought to himself, knowing Elsa would hear. *But it won't just be me you'll be facing. My family will stand with me, and I with them.*

*It's about time you listened,* came Elsa's thought. *Now come up to our rooms. I want to see you.*

* * *

As Nik walked through the halls, some of the staff paused their work to watch him. They all noticed something was changed in him; after all, most of them had either grown up around him or had watched him grow up. His steps seemed lighter, more sure, than they had in years, and his smile brightened the hallway. They all smiled when he passed, with some whispering that he had not seemed that happy since he had married the Ice Queen and had a son.

When he entered he and Elsa's room, he expected to find her playing with Ida. Instead, he found just Elsa, waiting near the bed, her robe wrapped around herself. "Nice hammer," she told him, looking at the handle protruding over his shoulder. When he closed the door, she pulled him to her, unhooking the holder and letting both it and the hammer fall to the floor with a thump. She then pulled him to and onto the bed, where they spent the next few hours enjoying one another.

* * *

**Author's note 2: So this chapter, once Nik's secret was discussed, was mostly familial fluff. I hope you all enjoyed it. There's more darkness to come, though, so protect your feels!**

**For those interested, Nik and Elsa have a little fun. To see the steamy details, look in my profile for Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love, and look for chapter 9, Mending Old Wounds. **


	92. Closer Than You Think, Indeed

They laid together in the bed, Elsa curled around him. Nik smiled; he was glad she had called him up here, and was feeling more at ease already. He closed his eyes and rested. His mind, however, began to wander once again when his eyelids met. He desperately wanted to sleep, but it would not come.

Elsa stirred next to him. "Something's still bothering you," she said sleepily. It wasn't a question; his restlessness had woken her. He felt a pang of regret; he hated waking her, even if it was still only early evening, and he knew he did it far too often. It had been a problem since Alek was born, with those dreams of the giant stone golem. Thankfully, those had resolved themselves when Alek's magic manifested, and had never returned.

He sighed softly. "Yes," he admitted, "but I don't know what. It feels as if there's a presence here, in Stonewell, that shouldn't be. It doesn't feel friendly, yet it's searching for something." He realized he had been feeling it for some time, even before they had reached Stonewell, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He sat up slowly, looking out over the room. Elsa sat up as well, hooking one arm around him, and running the fingers of her free hand over the marks on his back. They had once just looked like lightning; now, blue-hued snowflakes also dotted his back. He shivered as he felt her fingers caress his marks, and smiled; he had always enjoyed her touch. Her own marks had also changed when they returned from Hartlande, as what had once been graceful, blue-hued swirls were now almost golden, slightly jagged lines, similar to lightning, interspersed with and almost connecting the snowflakes that adorned her wrists and forearms.

She finally patted his back. "Well, I know you won't rest until you've looked around or practiced with your brothers. Go on," she told him. "I should actually check on Anna, or at least I want to before we turn in for the night. The doctors say she's healing well, but I'm worried about her. She's been sleeping even more than she used to, and sometimes her eyes seem distant when she's awake."

Nik turned to her and kissed her softly. "I understand love. Go check on your sister. I'll see if the air will clear my head. If you need me, tell me." When she nodded, he rolled out of bed and dressed. He kept his attire simple, gray slacks and a white shirt. She followed suit, foregoing the dress she'd been wearing. Instead she opted for pants and a fitted tunic; she didn't plan to see anyone but family, so her appearance wasn't as important. They left the room together, walking arm in arm down the hall, pulling apart only when they went their separate ways.

* * *

Nik headed for a place he had not been in some time. It was a long climb; the old watchtower was rarely used unless the castle was expecting attack. That was not the case tonight, so it was empty. He lit torches as he went, so that anyone could see he was there. He didn't want anyone to be alarmed, as it was dark out; he was just after some air, and some quiet.

As he climbed, he thought on some news he had heard when he and Elsa had emerged from their bedchamber; an Arendelle guard had been found, dead, just outside the castle walls. He was wounded, but not bleeding or infected. He had apparently just dropped dead. No one who had travelled north had seen him on the road, and there was no sign of a horse, meaning he had come on foot. Given the distance and the time since Orek's attack, the man would have had to run the entire way without rest. It was one more worry to add to his list.

When Nik reached the top of the tower, he stepped outside. It was actually a rather large area, even being over 200 feet in the air. There was no shelter aside from the stairwell cover, and he was completely exposed to the breeze that was blowing. He didn't mind; he could control the wind if he wanted, so he just let it blow. He had always found the wind swirling around him comforting, and tonight was no exception.

He looked out over the lands, and smiled. The trees of the forests were taller, and there were new buildings here and there, but the view was otherwise exactly as he remembered: the mountains in the distance, the lights of Karland shining against the night sky. He had always loved this view, standing by the low wall. It almost felt like he could fly if he wanted. Sometimes he wondered if he actually could, using the winds to carry him, but he had never gathered the courage to try. Tonight was no different; he planned to keep his feet on the ground.

He stayed up there for a long time, thinking and watching the world around him.

* * *

Anna rolled over, her arm outstretched. When it landed on the empty mattress, she opened her eyes. He was gone. "Kristoff?" she asked quietly. When there was no answer, she sat up carefully, the stitches and skin of her back protesting against her movements; this was exactly why she had chosen such a soft nightgown. "Kristoff? Where are you?" she called again. This wasn't like him to leave her alone without at least a note. She had always been a heavy sleeper, so she wasn't surprised she didn't feel him get up.

She got out of bed slowly. The wound across her back was still tender, and could split open if she moved wrong. 'Why did I have to do that?' she asked herself. 'It was pretty reckless. Nik and Elsa had it under control. Kristoff's right, I do get in over my head.' She smiled at that thought; Kristoff's brutal honesty was one of many things she loved about him.

She had just made it around the bed when the door opened. Anna turned, hoping to see her husband; she sighed and smiled when it turned out to be her daughter and sister. "Hi, Klara, Elsa," she said brightly, giggling when she noticed they were both dressed similarly. "Is my daughter giving you fashion lessons now?" That got a laugh from the two visitors, and brightened her spirits some. She was glad to have some company, but she was still worried about her husband, and her smile quickly faded. "Have you seen Kristoff? I woke up and he wasn't here." She looked to the floor and frowned. "But his boots are. That's strange. He hates his feet, he wouldn't go out barefoot."

"No, I haven't, mother," Klara answered, and looked at her aunt. Elsa shook her head and frowned, indicating she hadn't seen him either. "Why, is something wrong?" She asked as she looked back to her mother.

Anna looked up, a frown creasing her face. "I'm not sure. I may have dreamed it, but I think I heard him say 'Make him pay' and 'The icy one' in his sleep this afternoon," she replied. "He seemed to be having a nightmare, because he woke me up, and we know how hard that is. What do you think that means?"

Elsa's heart almost stopped, and her mouth fell open as a thought came to her; she understood, to some degree, why those men kept attacking them in the mountains. "No. Oh, no. No no no." She crossed the room to her sister and grabbed her arms harder than she meant to. "Anna, you must remember. Did his eyes look strange the last time you saw them?" she asked hurriedly.

Anna scrunched her forehead, thinking. "Yes, actually. They looked red, instead of brown. I thought it had to do with how tired we were. Why?" she asked, a confused and concerned look on her face.

"Because," Elsa replied, "he's not himself. Orek has him under a spell!" With that, she let go of her sister and bolted, Klara and Anna following her closely; Anna grunted every few steps, the exertion straining her back, but she kept going. *Nik! Nik, where are you?*

*I'm up on the watchtower. Kristoff just joined me. We're fine,* came his reply. His thoughts were calmer; she hated that she was about to add another layer to his worries, but this could mean life or death.

*No, you aren't! Don't take your eyes off him! I'm coming!* With that, she began to run faster, ice forming where her feet hit the ground. The other two women dodged the ice to keep up with her, Anna doing her best to ignore her now aching back.

* * *

Nik turned to face Kristoff after Elsa's warning. "Good evening Kristoff," he said to the blonde haired man. "What brings you up here tonight? Shouldn't you be resting? How's your shoulder?" He looked the bigger man over, noticing immediately that he had no shoes on, and was keeping his head down. More importantly, Kristoff wasn't responding to his questions.

"Make him pay," Kristoff finally said quietly, in a voice that didn't quite sound like his own. "Kill the icy one. Make him pay." With that, he raised his head and stared at Nik with his glowing red eyes, his face almost strained.

Nik took a step back, then dropped into a defensive stance. 'This might get ugly, and quick,' he thought to himself. "I won't fight you, Kristoff," he told the big man, circling around and doing his best to stay out of his reach. "You're my brother. But I WILL defend myself. You need to fight whatever has ahold of you." To Elsa, he thought, *Hurry. Please. I have a rather large, rather angry Ice Master up here.*

* * *

Elsa ripped open the door to the staircase that lead to the top of the watchtower, ice coating the handle and part of the door when she released it. "Hurry!" she yelled to her sister and niece. "Kristoff's attacking Nik! We have to try to stop him!"

They all charged up the stairs as quickly as possible. She hoped they could make it in time, and stop Kristoff without hurting any of them. Or worse.

* * *

Kristoff lunged at Nik, and he rolled out of the bigger man's way, scrambling to his feet immediately. The miss seemed to only make the Ice Master madder, as the seemingly possessed man turned and stalked toward him, snarling. Nik backed away, looking around for something, anything to use as a weapon or shield. He couldn't go blow-for-blow with Kristoff; the man was far too strong, even at almost fifty. He had to outsmart his opponent, at least until help arrived. He wasn't sure what was going on, but when this was over he was going to find out. Somehow, he suspected Orek; Kristoff's eyes were the same color as some of those men they had fought in the mountains. If so, this was another strike against the pirate.

Kristoff swung again, and Nik dodged. He misjudged the room he had, however, and ran into the side of the stairwell cover, momentarily disorienting himself. In that second, Kristoff grabbed him, spun him around, and clamped a hand around his neck; the big man easily lifted him off the ground. Nik thrashed, hitting Kristoff's arm and kicking him, but he showed no signs of even feeling it.

Kristoff smiled a bloodthirsty smile. "Master Orek says to kill the icy one," he growled. "Master Orek says to make him pay." With those words, the possessed Ice Master began walking toward the low wall.

Nik panicked; if he didn't find a way out of this, Kristoff was going to throw him off the edge to his death.

* * *

Elsa and the others reached the top in time to see Kristoff lift Nik off the ground and walk toward the edge, a hand clamped firmly around his neck. Nik was trying to fight back, but Kristoff didn't seem to be feeling anything. "Nik! No!" Elsa screamed. Klara and Anna shouted at Kristoff as well, but he showed no signs of hearing them. He was completely focused on Nik.

Elsa created a patch of ice in front of Kristoff, hoping he would slip, or that the cold would break his concentration. Instead, he just walked right over it as if it weren't there. She began to panic; none of them were strong enough to stop Kristoff, and she didn't want to hurt or kill her sister's husband, or her own.

She watched helplessly as the two men approached the edge, hoping for a miracle as ice began to coat the floor, and rain and snow mixed and swirled around her.

* * *

Nik saw the flash of magic and heard the ice form, and knew Kristoff didn't feel it. He was running out of options, and air. In fact, he could only think of one option left. He didn't want to do it; he simply had no choice.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff," he choked out. Then he grabbed the big man's forearm with both hands, and pushed both ice and lightning into him. It spread along Kristoff's arm, but the bigger man didn't seem to notice. At least, not until it hit the wound in his shoulder.

When the magic found the wound in Kristoff's shoulder, it swirled under his skin like it had collided with something. Suddenly, the wound reopened and began to bleed; black at first, then a bluish gold, and finally just red. When the red blood flowed from it, Kristoff screamed; his eyes changed from red to brown almost instantly, and his grip on Nik's neck loosened. For good measure, Nik kicked him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees and putting his own feet back on the ground. Shoving the big man's arm away, Nik then punched him in the side of the head.

"Oww! Nik, stop! I yield! I yield!" Kristoff shouted from the ground, covering his head with one arm while holding his sore midsection with the other. When Nik stopped and stood over him, he looked around and asked, "Would someone mind telling me what's going on? Why am I on the roof? And where are my boots?"

Nik was about to speak, when Anna shouted. "You big oaf! You weren't supposed to attack him!" Everyone turned to look at her, hearing the frustration and anger in her voice. Her eyes blazed a bright red, just as Kristoff's had a few moments before. She pointed at Elsa, shouting, "Master Orek said you were supposed to kill HER!" With that, Anna charged her sister, pushing at her. Elsa backed away until she felt her legs hit the low stone wall, but Anna kept pushing.

"Elsa! NO!" Nik shouted, running toward the edge as Anna shoved her sister over. He reached over the edge, his fingers just missing Elsa's. The quiet of the night was broken by her scream as she flailed, falling through the darkness toward the ground below as Nik watched on in horror. When she crashed through the wooden wagon and impacted the flagstones, he nearly fell off the watchtower himself, as the force of the impact transferred through their link to his own body. Kristoff's hand clamping around his forearm kept him from joining her down below; instead, he fell backwards, screaming and convulsing in pain, his thoughts splintering as his mind tried to grasp what just happened.

* * *

**Author's note: Please don't hate me. I told you all the darkness was spreading.**

**I've been enjoying everyone's reviews! Please, leave more!**


	93. I'll Follow You

Orek smiled to himself as he sat on the throne in Arendelle, contemplating his results. One of his mind slaves had finally struck and succeeded. It was too bad these connections could only be made once, and could not be reforged if broken, though only the other person's death or his choice could break them. He would have enjoyed seeing how Nikolaus reacted to his wife's death. 'Oh well, it is enough to know that the man is in pain,' he told himself. 'The first blow has been dealt.'

He broke the connection to Anna as her sister fell off the roof; oh how he wanted to see what would become of her. 'Surely they won't let her go unpunished for killing her own sister,' he thought with delight. That would be a second blow, and her husband would be the third. But he couldn't risk keeping her under his control much longer, and he couldn't extinguish her mind as he had the guard; she had too much willpower, and if she fought back, _he_ could get hurt. It had happened a few times before, and it left him incapacitated for days. He couldn't afford that right now. It had been hard enough getting into her mind, unlike her husband.

He still had a problem, though; the big ice harvester had gone after the wrong person. Kristoff was supposed to kill the Ice Queen, Elsa, not attack Nikolaus. What did the man know that he didn't? And when Nikolaus had used magic, the pain from the lightning was expected, but why did he get so COLD? It had felt like ice had been wrapped around the lightning.

Orek rose from the throne and strode from the room. 'Maybe a walk through the city would do me some good. Well, what's left of it, anyway,' he thought to himself with a smile. His first assault had demolished most of it. The docks, the castle, and a few outlying buildings still stood; the rest had been consumed by fire or fell to the bombardment. Not that it mattered; when he left, he would raze the rest of Arendelle. There wouldn't be much of a Kingdom left here anyway, and no one left to rule it.

He walked through the battered courtyard, avoiding the piles of debris and dead. The flagstones here were still stained with blood; the castle garrison had put up quite a fight. He was impressed at how loyal they were to their royal family. Relatively few members of the garrison had been captured, deciding instead to fight to their last breath. Those who had been marked, he'd had to claim immediately. The citizens of the city were not so difficult. Oh, they still held out hope, but it was shrinking every day.

Overall, everything was going better than he had planned thus far. But if he didn't move soon, he would find an army marching toward him. He had assaulted neighboring territories and demolished them as well, though not as effectively as his assault on Arendelle; most of the southern ports of the kingdom were now either destroyed or severely damaged, though he'd found little of the Navy. But it wasn't enough. He had to get to the North, or this was all meaningless. None of his next targets were here.

He made his way to the docks, where more of his ships had tied off. They had plundered what was left of the city, which hadn't been much. Too much had been destroyed; his bombardment had been too good. With the fires and destruction, most of the goods and valuables had been destroyed as well.

Even that didn't matter to Orek, as this wasn't about loot anyway. This was strictly about revenge, and he had already struck several hard blows against Nikolaus. He had their main seat, and had destroyed the city and territories surrounding it. He had made the sister kill the Ice Queen, and Nikolaus or his son would HAVE to make her pay for it. If he could get those brothers, the son, and the rest, then his revenge would be complete.

He wouldn't kill Nikolaus, at least not right away. No, once he had taken everything from him, once he had destroyed the man's entire family, he would leave, and let Nikolaus suffer. The man would either go insane, or come after him. If it was the former, well, too bad; it wouldn't be worth it to kill him, as he would already be gone. If it was the latter, then Nikolaus would find him more than willing to end the pain.

His thoughts were interrupted when his first mate approached him. "High Captain," the man saluted. "The men are asking when we will be moving. They grow restless. They are used to being at sea." His first mate shifted slightly, and didn't meet his eyes; Orek suddenly didn't trust his most trusted man.

"I am well aware of that, my good man," Orek replied carefully. "Are the preparations for the next assault ready? We have indeed been here too long." He studied the other man's face, looking for any sign of betrayal. Seeing none, he turned away to look at his fleet.

"Indeed they are, sir. Twelve ships, all ready to assault. Four are loaded and ready with men to go ashore, while the others are heavily laden with munitions for bombardment. We await your order, sir," the first mate informed him, shifting yet again.

"Very well. Tell the men to board the ships. You sail at first light for Karland. Once you have that city, raze it and move on to Stonewell. Bring that fortress down," Orek commanded without turning. "But do not kill or engage Nikolaus. He is to live. Slay any of his family, but not him."

"Yessir. Forgive me sir," the other man hesitated, then continued, "why is he to survive, sir? I thought you wanted revenge?"

Orek finally turned to the man and smiled. "Oh I do. And I will have it. He is going to see his entire family die before he does, however. But he will die by my hand when he does! Now, get those men on the ships and get out of here!" His first mate bowed quickly and practically ran to carry out orders.

Orek watched the man retreat; he had been a good first mate, and it would be a shame to replace him. But he had begun asking too many questions. If there was one thing Orek couldn't deal with, it was someone who asked too many questions. Questions led to understanding, and understanding could lead to mutiny. THAT was completely unacceptable.

Orek headed back to the castle. He hadn't figured out his other problem, but this one was taken care of. His force would be sufficient to succeed where his father had failed. Karland would fall, of that there was no doubt. He hoped, however, that his men could bring down Stonewell. If they couldn't, his work would be that much harder.

* * *

After a few minutes, the physical pain Nik felt passed. He sat up slowly and looked around, noticing Kristoff kneeling beside him. Klara had her mother pinned to the wall, flames in her hands. Anna's eyes had been red a few minutes ago, and she had been almost unstoppable; now, she cowered in front of her daughter, her eyes their normal teal. "No, no, no," she kept repeating, holding her own head and sobbing.

He sat silently near the low wall; as the shock began to wear off, his mind replayed what happened. Anna had pushed her, pushed Elsa right off the edge. He had watched her fall, helpless. All he could see was the scared, shocked look on her face as she fell. He felt the tears come again, and he lowered his head as he began to cry once more.

Kristoff hung his head, and reached out to touch him, then stopped and looked at him. "Nik," he hesitated. "Nik, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was being laid in a bed inside. Then I remember you kicking me. And Elsa...oh, I'm so sorry, brother."

Nik shook his head, but made no other effort to move. He knew it wasn't Kristoff's fault. He knew it wasn't Anna's fault. It was all Orek. But right now, any words from either them were meaningless to him. Anyone's words were meaningless. Elsa laid at the bottom of this tower, her life ended. That was all that mattered to him.

He could hear the noise drifting from the ground as a small crowd formed below. He knew he should go down, but he couldn't make himself stand. He was too weak, too numb from pain. Orek had done his job well, too well. They never saw this coming. How could they? These thoughts and memories of Elsa clouded his mind, making it too difficult to think, and he stopped trying, letting his mind go dark.

Nik sat there for what felt like forever, feeling only grief and loss, tears slowly creeping down his cheeks. After a while, he saw Alek and his brothers arrive. Alek fell to his knees and hugged him; he leaned into his son, crying all the harder. "I couldn't save her, Alek," he whispered softly. "I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't save her."

Alek didn't reply, but kept his arms around him. He heard Aksel speak quietly. "What do we tell him?" Nik felt Alek shake his head, then pull back. Looking up, he saw his son was smiling, but he didn't understand why. He also didn't hear Anna crying anymore; she must have cried herself out.

"Come with me, father," Alek told him. "I need you to see something." With that, Alek helped him to his feet, and together they went down to the ground, Aksel and Johan close behind. Nik kept his head lowered; he knew what he was going to see, and there was no way he'd be prepared for it, no matter how well he steeled himself.

Alek stepped out of the tower first, and commanded a path be opened. Then he turned and stepped aside, smiling and gesturing for Nik to come out. A sudden surge of thoughts pressed into Nik's mind as he left the tower, and he paused briefly. His mind was still numb, and he didn't understand the thoughts immediately, but they were there. When he finally realized what they were, he raised his eyes; what he saw stopped him cold, and he stood silently, disbelief etched in his face. It wasn't possible. Was it?

In the center of the gathering, he saw her. Henry was helping Elsa to her feet, the remains of the broken cart pushed aside; the Duke's face was an ashen mask of disbelief. She was bruised, and had cuts all over her face and body; her left arm looked as if it had been broken, but the bones had already healed properly. *Orek will pay for this,* he heard her think. She looked at him, a weak smile crossing her face, and he darted to her, stopping a few feet away. He wanted to hold her, to pick her up, but he also didn't want to cause her more pain. *He will pay for controlling my sister. NO ONE touches Anna.*

"How...how?" was all he could whisper. His mind tumbled and reeled; he had watched her fall, had felt the pain when she hit the ground. The more he tried to think, the more confused he became. The only thing he was sure of was that Elsa stood before him, alive. He vaguely heard male voices as his brothers and son dispersed the crowd, though he paid it no mind; his world had shrunk to Elsa and himself.

Elsa took a couple shaky steps toward him, then wrapped her arms around him for support. *This isn't the first time my powers saved me from certain death,* she told him through their shared thoughts. He slowly, gingerly, wrapped his arms around her as she continued her thoughts. *A strong gust of wind slowed my fall slightly just before I hit, and protected my head and torso. It felt more like falling off a horse at a gallop,* she explained. *But I'm beginning to think that as long as one of us is alive, the other can't die. You should be dead as well, remember? When Eliza put a knife through your heart?*

Nik nodded as he held her. He lowered his head, and cried silently into her shoulder. *I thought I'd lost you. I thought he'd managed another victory,* he thought back. "What do we do now? Everyone will think Anna tried to kill you. And anyone who was watching will think Kristoff tried to kill me," he whispered softly.

Elsa leaned back and looked at him; more of her wounds had disappeared, and the rest were quickly healing. "They did nothing wrong; Orek had controlled them. They'll have to be kept under guard to make sure they can't strike again until he's dead or his sorcery taken away, but I see no reason to punish them," she spoke softly, so no one could hear their conversation aside from the family surrounding them. "Besides, it's a high tower; an assassin was trying to kill us all, and Klara turned him to ash. How's Anna?"

"Scared, but unhurt. Klara had her pinned to the wall, but her eyes were normal again," Nik told her as they turned and went back to the watchtower. Nik's mind was still reeling, though he was beginning to gather his wits once more. "Johan, Aksel, would you help Klara bring her parents down?" he asked his brothers as they passed them. They nodded and went ahead, hurrying up the stairs.

A few minutes later, all five returned, Anna and Kristoff in the center of the group. Alek had joined them inside, and had brought in a dumbfounded Henry, who stared at each of them as if they'd all sprouted a second head. The door had been closed and locked; no one else in the castle needed to know of this conversation, but Henry would need to understand if he were going to be of any help. When they had all assembled, they waited patiently for a sign he was ready to listen.

It took several moments, but eventually Henry found his voice. "Okay, I'm new to all this magic," he began, his voice wavering a bit as he spoke, "but would someone PLEASE explain what I've seen in the last few days? The entire world knows about the former Ice Queen, and some know about the former Storm King, but what about those two?" he asked, indicating Alek and Klara. He stared hard at Nik and Elsa, whose wounds by now had all but healed without a single scar. "And what just happened outside? How did you survive a 200 foot fall through a cart onto solid stone?"

The group looked at one another, and they all nodded to Nik. He took that as a signal that he was the spokesman for the family. Looking at the Duke, he began slowly. "I suppose we should start at the beginning. It might make more sense to you that way."

Henry nodded. "That would be a good place to start. Why do I get the feeling I may want to sit down for this?" His face still had a strange tinge to it, and he looked as if he could pass out at any moment. He certainly felt like he could.

Nik chuckled. "It might help. The stairs are probably most comfortable," he joked. "Anyway, you are correct that Elsa was the Ice Queen, and I was the Storm King. Klara was born with fire magic. Alek was born with no indication of magic, and his earth powers didn't manifest until he was in his teens. It was quite unexpected, but saved us all from a sorcerer named Magnar and his son, Halvor. As a bit of trivial information, I had spared Magnar years before when he led a pirate band that tried to take over Damond. That was apparently his entire reason to attack. We, well, Alek with our help, defeated him at the North Mountain.

"A few years ago, a sorceress named Rebeckha, who happened to be the daughter of Magnar, gained control of something called the Kradle. It was a very powerful source of magic, and she bent it to her evil. She captured Alek, intent on using him to take over the kingdom. We freed him, and Elsa and I combined our powers to destroy the Kradle and Rebeckha." He paused, thinking back to that fateful day when he and a Elsa sacrificed their lives for their family and the kingdom. "The sheer amount of magic unleashed destroyed an entire territory, and sent us...somewhere. We still aren't entirely sure where. Some kind of purgatory-like state, according to Kristoff's family. But Rebeckha was defeated, the Kradle was destroyed, and the kingdom was saved.

"It turns out, love is a magic as well, one that does, well, whatever it wants. Alek married a woman named Eliza, who turned out to be Rebeckha's sister, and another daughter of Magnar, and another sorceress." His eyes lit up, and the gold flecks in his right eye swirled as he remembered the final battle with her. "She nearly succeeded in taking over the Kingdom by locking away Klara, Alek, and my brothers. In despair, Alek wished those he loved most could save them, and we were brought back.

"When we were returned, however, we were greatly changed. You see, when we were taken, we were entwined; we had to add love to our magics to destroy the Kradle. When we returned, the magic separated our bodies, but little else. We now can use each other's powers, and we share thoughts and memories, along with our physical changes. And," Nik paused, smiling at Elsa, "our powers have done far more than we ever expected." He glanced back up at Henry, his smile fading as he finished the tale. "Eliza stabbed me through the heart, and everyone was certain I died. Shortly after Elsa pulled the knife from my chest, I came back to help her finish that sorceress."

Henry had taken a seat on the stairs, and now he leaned back, looking up toward the roof. He laid there for several minutes, absorbing what he had just been told. The others waited quietly while he considered everything. "I'm not cut out for this," he whispered. "This is far beyond anything I ever expected." He sat up when the others chuckled, and asked another question. "So how did she survive that fall?"

Nik looked to Elsa, and a small smile crossed her lips. "My powers have done something similar before. One of your predecessor's men once attacked me in my ice palace, and tried to shoot me. My magic responded to protect me before I'd made a conscious decision to fight back. I survived the fall because the storm magic responded to protect me."

Henry frowned and nodded. "I see. I apologize for that. That man in particular was a fool." He then looked at Nik's brothers. "How do you two handle this? How did you handle growing up around this?"

Johan answered him. "It was...interesting, to say the least. But our father was supportive, and made sure we all understood it the best we could. Some of the things we learned along the way have been hard to comprehend, such as how they left this world and returned. But overall, it's just a part of our lives, and very little has surprised us, in general."

"Are there really others with magic, as the tales claim? Here or abroad?" Henry asked, understanding beginning to take root. "That you know of, anyway?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. And some that had powers but lost them. Our cousin in Corona, for example. She had healing powers, but lost them when her hair was cut to save her life," she explained. "There are rumors of others that we have not met, and some we will not call by name for fear of summoning them, like the Dark One."

Nik glanced at her while she spoke, and noticed the brief hitch in her voice when she mentioned the Dark One. He frowned, partly because he didn't expect her to know of him, and partly because he noticed Anna tense at the name, immediately followed by her face contorting in what looked to be either pain or disgust. He opened his mouth to ask Elsa about that, but a quick thought from her told him he'd get no answers right now. From her tone, he doubted he ever would.

Henry nodded. "I have heard rumors and children's tales of him in particular. I thought they were just that, intended to scare little ones into behaving. I didn't know they were true."

"Every children's tale has at least a shred of truth to it," Elsa assured him quickly. "The Dark One in particular is very real." Her eyes darted to her sister briefly, and she hoped no one noticed. She suspected Nik did, but she tried not to think on it. "I know others who have dealt with him, and it's a...delicate...matter." She stopped herself from saying more; those were events she didn't want to think about.

Nik nodded in agreement while silently wondering who she knew that had dealt with the Dark One; it sounded like a personal acquaintance. "I once met a man who claimed to have dealt with him," he added. "He kept on about how his Captain was going to hunt down 'the crocodile,' as he called him. From all that I have heard, the Dark One's evil knows no bounds."

"And how does this affect your opinions of this family?" Anna asked Henry, changing the subject and speaking more than a single word for the first time since throwing her sister off the tower. Her expression showed her guilt, but her voice carried a desire to protect her family.

"My opinion, Lady Anna, is the same," he told them all without hesitation, standing as he spoke. "It's clearly evident that this family is strong, and you simply want to protect one another. You're all very special, and the distrust much of the world has against you is unfounded. I'll work to change that, at least in Weselton. You have my word."

Alek walked to the Duke and took his hand in friendship. "That's good to hear, my friend. Now, about that help from Weselton. How soon can it be here?"

* * *

**Author's note: I poured a lot of time into trying to get this chapter right, and I think I finally have it. I hope you all can forgive me now for the last chapter's ending. The game's afoot, and we're moving closer to the showdown between the royal family and Orek. Who's going to come out on top, and who will survive the battle? You'll just have to follow along to find out!**

**On a side note, the title for this chapter, as some of you may have noticed, is the title of a song by Shinedown. While writing this chapter, this song came on, and I realized just how much it fits Nik and Elsa. Give it a listen; I think you'll all find it fits well.**

**A few housekeeping things to take care of, in the form of a couple replies:**

**Kathy22334: I hope you enjoyed this twist. Sorry for the heartbreak, but it sets up another surprise later. Also, as for another child for Nik and Elsa, it's not in the cards for now. If it changes, you'll all find out together.**

**mysterfan 123: I'm glad you're enjoying the Saga. I do apologize for the few curse words that have made their way into TIAWS. However, I've heard much worse on public TV. And at the rate I've included them in the Saga, I probably have one every ten chapters or less. I'll see what I can do in the future, but I know an upcoming chapter ends with one, and I can't find a suitable replacement for it. **

**Also, since you've mentioned fan art...I'm flattered, honestly. I'd like to see what you come up with. If you're curious about anything, let me know, either here or on my tumblr (link in my profile), and I'll get back to you. I'm always open to discussion on the topic.**

**Well, that takes care of that. This note was longer than I intended. Thoughts? Reviews? Leave 'em dearies. I love reading what you have to say.**


	94. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

Alek had called a war meeting in the Small Council chambers. His parents were present, as well as all three of his cousins and Henry. His uncle Kristoff was confined to his room with his aunt, but his other uncles were present. He needed every sharp mind he could muster; they had a city to reclaim and a kingdom to defend.

"Weselton has a standing army and navy, and can send them as soon as they receive my word," Henry informed them. "All they need to know is where to go. I recommend the navy engage Orek's fleet at Arendelle. We have several heavily armed and armored frigates, and they'll either draw his fleet away, or sink them all, cutting off his escape and paving the way for a sea invasion."

Adrian nodded. "It's a good plan," he agreed. "Our own ships could be ready by then, especially since we've had time to gather our troops. Are you sure you want to risk your warriors, though, Henry? We aren't formal allies yet; you owe us nothing." Adrian kept his face impassive, but inside he was amused; Henry seemed to have an outlook on war similar to his own. Despicable, but sometimes necessary, and it was always best to be mentally prepared for it.

Henry smiled to everyone in the room. "No, Weselton doesn't owe you anything. But we NEED strong trading partners, and if Arendelle and the Northern Alliance falls, that will be one less, and by far the strongest. By assisting your kingdom, I'm helping my own people," he explained. "So yes, I'm sure I want to risk my people for yours."

Nik had been listening as he studied the map spread on the table. A deep concern weighed on him. "If this is indeed our plan, then word must be sent immediately. Orek won't stay in Arendelle indefinitely; he'll strike north, and he'll hit Karland. It's the strongest port, and gives him a clear shot at Stonewell," he told the group. "I often thought on what to do in the event of a planned and informed invasion, and it's what I would do to strike a massive blow. Hans, in his arrogance, went straight for Stonewell, which will not fall if Karland stands; the garrison there is large, and would arrive long before any army could enter this castle. It was designed to withstand a long siege, or a particularly harsh winter."

Henry stood straight. "Then I'll carry a message personally to Karland, and send it on the fastest ship I can find. It's a two day journey round trip, so the navy would probably arrive quickly." His determination and pride in his homeland's abilities were clearly written on his face.

"Adrian, how are the defenses at Karland?" Alek asked his cousin, considering the previous matter settled. "Can they hold up to a sea assault like what we saw in Arendelle?" His concern was great; his wife and daughter were in Stonewell, and he had to do all he could to protect them. That included keeping Karland from falling.

"Possibly," came Adrian's reply. "For a short time, yes. For a longer period, I'm not certain. And if they bombard the city as hard as Arendelle, I doubt it. We'd need reinforcements." He frowned deeply; what he had been told about the assault at Arendelle still made him nervous.

"What kind of reinforcements?" Alek asked, an idea forming in his head. "Would magical reinforcements be of use, such as a few stone golems?" As he thought more about it, the more he believed his idea might work.

Adrian's face lit up. "Oh yes. Spells to reinforce the walls of the fortress would help greatly as well, my King," he thought aloud. "I wouldn't ask you to raise the floor of the harbor, but any other suggestions you might have would be most welcome."

Alek smiled in return. "Then I'll go to Karland. It seems I could be the most use there," he said, leaving no room for questions on the matter.

"I'll join you, cousin," Klara spoke up. "I won't abandon you in this, Alek. Besides, if the city catches fire, I can contain it, because I can control it. And who knows, maybe I'll get a chance to turn some pirates to ash." Alek nodded in agreement. He had no choice; once her mind was set, very little could sway Klara.

"What of your father and I?" Elsa asked. "What's your plan for the south? Will you march an army through the mountains?" Nik looked at her, seeing as well as feeling her desire to free her home from Orek. It was no surprise; he loved Arendelle, but it had always been her home.

"It would distract him from the sea," Alek agreed. "I think it would be a good diversion. So long as he expects us to build a massive force, we'll have an advantage; at last report, the army amassing south of here is nearly two thousand strong. That's small enough to move quickly through the mountain passes. The other garrisons throughout the kingdom are still calling troops; I want them ready in case Orek does something we don't expect." He looked to his parents, a hopeful expression on his face. "Would the two of you lead the assault through the mountains?"

Nik nodded without hesitation. "It's me he wants. He'd probably love to capture me first, then make me watch the rest of his plans. He'd throw considerable resources at us," he explained, drawing on his years of battle experience and study. Elsa shot a glance at him, but remained silent.

"Then it's settled. Adam, I want you to stay in Stonewell," Alek commanded. "Watch over the Queen and Princess. I would have Rocky and Marshmallow stay as guards as well. They'll make for quite the surprise for Orek if we fail in Karland." He then looked questioningly to the Duke. "Henry, will you and your men ride with Klara, Adrian, and I to Karland?"

Henry nodded. "It'd be my honor, King Aleksander," he replied. "It's been a long time since Weselton has had an ally to stand by." He smiled, his excitement at the possibility growing.

Alek nodded, then looked to his parents. "I wish you well, mother, father," he said slowly. "We will meet you in Arendelle. I promise."

Nik moved to his son, taking his hand and shaking it. "You'd better," he told him, his concern evident in his voice. "I would see this end no other way." Elsa had moved beside him, and hugged Alek hard, the smile on her face saying the same thing wordlessly.

With that, they all left the room, and headed for their rooms to prepare. The wolves of the North, and their new allies in Weselton, were headed to war once more.

* * *

Nik and Elsa entered their room, and turned to one another. *Why?* came Elsa's thought. *Why us lead this charge?* She was upset, because Nik hadn't even thought about it, he simply agreed to it.

He stood in front of her and took her hands in his. *Because I will not watch my family die alone,* he told her. *You all promised me we would face this as a family; I won't stand back and let Alek and Klara face this without us.* His expression was ashamed; he hadn't thought Elsa would be upset about this.

She leaned in and kissed him, smirking. *I expected no less. But please, at least think about asking me first. I wasn't prepared in there,* she scolded him playfully. *Now, do we need anything else?* she asked as she grabbed Coldsaber and strapped it on.

He picked up his new war hammer and strapped the holder across his back. *No. Let's get going. We have a meeting with an old acquaintance of mine.* They both smiled as they left the room, and headed to find Asbjorn.

* * *

"Elsa! Wait, please!"

Elsa stopped and turned toward her sister's voice, and watched as the strawberry blonde hurried around the corner as quickly as she could. Nik stepped beside her, visibly tense. She knew he was still nervous about the incident at the watchtower, so she rested her hand on his arm. *It's alright Nik. Orek can't hurt us with her now. We know what he's capable of, and what to look for.*

Nik smiled and nodded as he met her eyes, then looked back up to watch Anna skid to a stop in front of them. She was panting, and brushed a bit of hair from her face as a pair of guards rushed after her. "It's alright men. Stand down," he ordered them before they could try to restrain her. "We're in no danger here, but thank you for watching her. Stay, so you can escort her back when we're done." The men nodded, then stood at attention.

Elsa stepped forward and took her sister's hands. "What is it, Anna? You look, well, terrible." She saw the grief written in her sister's eyes, and knew something was bothering the technically younger woman. "Did something else happen?"

Anna lowered her eyes and shook her head. When she looked back up, tears stained her cheeks. "I...I just needed to tell you I'm so, SO sorry. It wasn't...I didn't...Orek..." She broke down then, and her sobs filled the hallway.

Elsa wrapped her arms tenderly around her sister and pulled her close, holding her as she sobbed. "It's alright, Anna. I know. It wasn't your fault; you didn't even know what was happening." She squeezed tighter, and felt Anna's arms wrap around her in return.

"That's just it, Elsa!" she managed after a moment. She leaned back, and Elsa saw the pain welling in those teal eyes. "I DID know! I saw everything! I just...couldn't stop it." Anna's head fell again in shame, and she shook her head. "I couldn't stop him."

Elsa looked up to Nik, confusion on her face. His eyes widened, then squinted slightly as he cocked his head in thought. "But Anna, Kristoff said he didn't remember anything until I used magic on him," he reminded the weeping woman. "How do you remember everything?"

All eyes turned to her, and Anna took a moment to gather herself. Finally, she began to explain. "When Kristoff screamed, I felt something pushing into my mind. At first I thought it was just pain from my wound, but then I heard a voice, and it felt like I was being shoved out of my own mind. He..." she paused, choking back another sob, "he told me he was going to make us all suffer. I tried to push back, but it was too late; he was already making me shout and attack."

Elsa pulled her into another embrace, and felt Nik wrap his arms around the two of them. "I'm so sorry, Anna. It wasn't your fault, and you tried. That's all that matters," she whispered, trying to comfort the distraught woman. "There's nothing to forgive." Then she turned inward and spoke silently to Nik. *He WILL pay for this, Nik. However he did this, he will pay.*

She felt Nik nod slowly in response. *Yes, he will. His darkness must be stopped, no matter the cost,* he answered, then slowly released them and straightened. *We have to get going.*

Elsa nodded and gave Anna a final squeeze. "I love you, Anna. We've got to go; we have a meeting with a certain pirate. Go to Kristoff," she insisted. "We'll send for the two of you when it's safe." Anna nodded and let go, allowing the guards to escort her back to her and Kristoff's chambers.

After Anna was out of sight, Elsa looked up at Nik and nodded, then took his hand and turned toward the stables. *Let's go,* she commanded. Nik simply nodded and fell in beside her, his thoughts telling her just how ready he was to bring an end to all of this.

* * *

Alek and Klara met Henry and his men in the stables. "Are your men all prepared?" Alek asked him. He was thankful that this Duke was so unlike his predecessors; those men quite possibly would have sided with Orek.

Henry turned, smiling. "Indeed they are. And Alek," he paused as the King turned to him. "You were right. I learned a great deal more than I ever expected. I don't know why my predecessors hated your parents so, but when this is over, Weselton will be honored to call Arendelle and the Northern Alliance friends and allies."

Alek smiled in return. "I thank you for that, Henry. I hope that, when this is over, we'll have peace to look forward to for many years." The Duke nodded and shook Alek's outstretched hand firmly.

With that, they all mounted and headed to the road to Karland. It would be a hard ride, and they didn't plan on stopping.

* * *

Nik and Elsa stood with Asbjorn, watching their son leave with the Duke. They hoped he would be successful. Johan and Aksel were nearby, readying their own horses. Elsa turned to Nik when the others were gone. *We should each have a ride, Nik. I love riding with you, but we're not as maneuverable on one animal.*

*What are you suggesting, _minn elska_?* Nik asked her, intrigued. Her tone told him she had an idea and wasn't sharing it yet.

She turned away, and called in some magic, shaping the spell in her hands. When she released it, snow, ice, and lightning swirled for a moment, then solidified. Before them stood another snow beast, similar to Asbjorn, though decidedly more feminine. It grumbled, then whuffed and sat on its haunches. *Meet Arnbjorg. I've been thinking for a while that Asbjorn needs a playmate.*

Nik laughed, then jumped on Asbjorn. Elsa followed suit, leaping on to Arnbjorg, who rose, grumbled again, and pranced about before settling in. *Well then,* Nik looked at her, *let's be on our way, ladies.* With that, he spurred Asbjorn and started forward, Elsa and Arnbjorg beside them. Johan and Aksel had already mounted, and quickly fell in behind them as escorts.

It was more than a day's ride to where the army was amassing, and another two to Arendelle. They needed to make good time.

* * *

**Author's note: Our royal family has at least most of a plan, and yet another new snow beastie. But Orek is also sending his forces out to make another strike. Where will the next battle occur? We'll find out soon!**

**Some replies:**

**Kathy22334: I try to reply to all my reviews in some way. As for a second child for Nik and Elsa, it was just something that never happened for them, unfortunately. That's not to say, however, that it can't happen in the future. And immortal? Well, we'll just have to wait and see =)**

**mysteryfan123: I'm not going to directly answer your question about OUAT...yet. I'm leaving some mystery for the future project I'm working on. But I'm still looking forward to that fan art!**

**Frostbite202: There are a few magical creatures scattered throughout the Saga, though not many. They really weren't (and aren't, with one exception) the main focus of the Saga. I do appreciate the suggestion, though! The fact that you left it means a lot to me!**

**Anyway, as always, leave me your reviews. Whether you're a crew member of the SS ThunderSnow, or just a visiting dignitary, I enjoy reading what you have to say!**


	95. Divide and Conquer

**Author's note 1: The next several chapters occupy the same timeframe, and keep us abreast of almost everyone. Bear with me.**

* * *

Henry rode alongside Alek and Klara, lost in thought. Alek smiled to himself; they had unintentionally turned the poor man's world upside down in a matter of days. One thing was certain: if he hadn't believed in magic before, he certainly did now.

Henry suddenly raised his head and looked at the two magic-wielding cousins. "So, tell me, Alek, how do your powers work?" he asked. The expression on his face showed how much he still didn't understand, despite his belief.

Alek almost laughed. "Well, none of us are exactly sure how they work, we just know that they do," he replied. "There are several theories about magic in the world, but ours do not fall into any of them so far as we can tell." He glanced over at Henry. "But I'm sure you've heard all this before."

Henry chuckled before responding. "Yes, I've heard many magic theories, and I recall the Duke who attended her coronation ranting that your mother's defied those theories. He believed her to be some kind of monster, which is obviously not the case. But that's not what I meant," he tried to explain. "What I meant is, do you have to think about using your powers, or are they simply automatic?"

Alek smiled and looked at him. "I'd describe them as situational. Most of the time, we simply have to think about using our powers, and what we want to do with them," he explained, not sure if the next part would make sense to the Duke. "But in times of high emotions, it becomes much more difficult, and a break in concentration can have disastrous consequences. The magic will also sometimes react to a threat without a conscious thought, as you've recently seen. You've heard the story of how my mother froze all of Arendelle because she didn't understand her powers. As a child, Klara burnt many clothes and draperies as she learned to control hers.

"The key to them, ultimately, is to love and trust. Love and trust the magic, love and trust your family, love and trust your lands, and the powers will obey, regardless of the situation. When we fought Magnar as a family, it was incredibly trying, but we all controlled our powers well. I unfortunately had to destroy my mother's ice palace and half of the North Mountain, but it was necessary." Alek's face fell as he recalled watching those beautiful pillars of ice collapsing in on themselves, and the following eruption of dust and steam.

Henry thought on that for a few moments before he said anything else. "So it's obvious you can use your powers for the protection of the realm, and they work well as weapons," he pondered, "but what about in times of peace? How do you utilize them when you aren't protecting your people?"

Klara answered that question. "That depends on who you ask, and what a person needs. Before destroying Rebeckha and the Kradle, Uncle Nik would use his powers around the kingdom to help our crops reach their maximum potential, and keep the mountain lakes full so the ice trade could continue. Aunt Elsa would use hers to bring refreshment on the hottest days, or help keep the mountain lakes frozen until late summer," she explained. "Now, with their shared powers, they can help each other do those same tasks.

"Alek has put spells on structures to make them stronger, or reinforced damaged ones until they could be repaired. He has also opened up and widened the main road through the mountains so it can be more easily traversed year round," Klara continued. "My own powers have been the hardest to put to good use, but we've found ways. I've learned to make fireworks from nothing, and if I'm nearby, I can and do help control accidental fires that threaten buildings or people. In winter I'm especially useful, as I can use my magic to warm entire buildings."

Henry nodded. "It's a shame that others don't understand you all, or worse, fear you," he commented. "I don't understand why my predecessors hated you so. It's easy to see that you only wish to live in peace."

"That's my only goal," Alek replied, the sadness seeping into his voice. "I desperately want peace for our people. I'll do whatever it takes to find it." He looked over at Henry and smiled. "Opening relations with Weselton would be a welcome step in that direction."

Henry returned the smile. "Indeed it would. Let's hope all goes as we have planned." They continued to talk as they rode, and the trip passed quickly.

* * *

They found themselves in Karland much sooner than they had expected. The group rode all night, trying to make better time, and arrived with the break of dawn. When they reached Karland, Alek called on Karman, Karbane's son and the Lord of Karland since his father's passing. He met them in a small meeting room at the city garrison. "Lord Karman, I'd like you to meet the Duke of Weselton, Henry Smithers," Alek announced.

Karman bowed slightly. "King Aleksander, welcome. M'lord Duke, I am honored. We have not had an envoy from Weselton in some time." He eyed Henry with a wary eye; the Northern Alliance had not been on friendly terms with Weselton since before King Nikolaus married Queen Elsa, and Arendelle had stopped all relations with them before that. To see the Duke riding with Aleksander made him uneasy.

"Please," Henry held out his hand in greeting, "I'm no Lord, and I'm only a Duke in official meetings. Call me Henry." Karman locked eyes with the other man; there was no deception to be found there. Feeling somewhat reassured, he smiled and shook the Duke's hand firmly.

Henry then produced a letter, sealed with both his and Alek's emblems. He held it out to Karman, who looked at it questioningly. "I need this letter delivered to Weselton with all due speed. It must go directly to the Grand Admiral, a very close relation of mine. I need to request that our navy and army come to Arendelle's aid immediately."

Karman looked to his King, who nodded his assent. Looking back to Henry, he smiled. "Then it will go on our fastest ship, the _Queen Elsa_. There is no ship at sea that can keep up with her." He accepted the letter from Henry and turned to his lieutenant. "Get this to the _Elsa_ at once, and take it to Weselton personally. Inform the captain of the ship to leave immediately, and to sail with all possible speed." The man took the letter, saluted, and hurried toward the docks. Turning back to Henry, Karman nodded. "That letter WILL get through, m'lord. I promise you that."

Alek then broached a new subject. "Karman, how stands the garrison and the rest of the navy? Have they prepared for an assault?" he asked. They all feared it would come, the only uncertainty was when. Alek considered them all fortunate it had not yet happened.

"We called in everyone when the alarm came a few days ago, Your Majesty," the man replied. "The garrison is now at full strength, and the navy is prepared, though I should like at least some of our ships to be out to sea and prepared to engage any force from the rear. It would allow us to surprise those pirates and turn the battle to our favor quickly," he reasoned.

Alek thought on this, but it was Adrian who responded. "I agree. It's a sound plan, Karman. If our King agrees, we should make it happen today." He looked to Alek expectantly; he was certain his father, would have suggested the same.

Alek looked thoughtful for a moment, then finally nodded. "Do it. Leave part in the harbor so they're less likely to expect an ambush, but send the larger portion to sea. I would see their force sent to the bottom." He wasn't sure if the feeling he had now was hope, or desperation.

"As for the city," Adrian continued, "we should consider sending troops out to strategic locations. It would allow us a faster response to any invading troops." His father had made sure he studied history, particularly in the art of war. As Aksel's presumed successor, Adrian had taken to the studies well. "We don't want to see a repeat of the last sack of Karland."

Alek nodded in agreement. "I agree completely. I do not wish to share my grandfather's fate. I would gladly give my life for the kingdom, but if given the choice, I rather enjoy living." This generated a much needed chuckle around the table. He looked to Adrian and Karman. "This is your city, Karman. Where would be the best locations for our troops to be stationed?"

* * *

They had planned the city's defense for several hours, and it was well past noon. No one in the group had slept much, if at all, but there were still many preparations to be made. Klara had even had to reheat the coffee a few times. "I believe we should head out and inspect the garrison," Adrian suggested. "The movement would help to wake us all, and I'd like to inspect the troops anyway." The rest of the group nodded, and they made their exit.

When they emerged in the courtyard of the garrison, the sunlight made them all squint. When their eyes adjusted, they were met by the sight of troops training and commanders shouting orders as men hustled to make final preparations. A few platoons were marching out of the stronghold, making for their stations around the city.

As they watched the activity, a messenger ran up and saluted. "King Aleksander, Lord Karman, I bring word from the harbor master." He handed a note to Karman, then stood at attention, awaiting further instructions.

Karman opened the note and read it. He nodded and smiled, then looked to the messenger. "Thank you, son. That'll be all." As the messenger saluted and left, Karman turned to Alek and Henry. "Your message is on its way, Henry. The _Elsa_ left over three hours ago for Weselton. I hope your Grand Admiral is a speedy man, and makes for Arendelle with all haste."

Henry smiled and nodded. "I assure you, he will. He's my brother, and led the-"

A sudden blast from the watchtower horn interrupted him. Alek, Klara, and Adrian looked at one another, then charged for the stairs that lead to the top of the wall, Henry hard on their heels. Another warning blast sounded as they reached the top, answered by loud thuds and high pitched whistles. Looking out over the harbor, their fears were realized: Orek's assault on Karland had begun.

The entire group stood in awe at the twelve pirate ships floating in the water. The men seemed to have lost their voices, but Klara certainly hadn't. She uttered a single word that appropriately described the situation; "Shit."

* * *

**Author's note 2: Sorry this is a day late, everyone! Events conspired against me to keep me from posting yesterday, and I didn't get a chance to warn you.**

**As mentioned above, the next few chapters bounce between different groups, to keep us abreast of the action. Hang tight!**

**Guest (don't know what else to call you): Even with the surprises coming for him, Orek isn't defeated yet. But yeah, Elsa's pretty upset; I certainly wouldn't want to be Orek.**

**Kathy22334: I try to stick to a Mon/Wed/Fri update schedule. This week things got away from me, but I should be back in schedule tomorrow.**

**Mysteryfan123: It has to do with playing God. Nik and Elsa have both created some life now, but they're hesitant to do it too often or on too large of a scale. If they had to, they would...but the citizens are willing to fight. Alek...well, we'll just have to see what he's willing to do. **

**Also, to send PMs you must sign up for an account on the website. It's free, and you don't have to publish a story to have one. It will also let you upload pics...I'm not sure about sending them. I'm presuming you don't have one, since I can't PM you. Or you can upload them to something like tumblr and tag me (marvelousgameofdisneythrones) and I can see it that way. **

**Leave those reviews!**


	96. An Army on the Move

The four of them passed through the territories quickly, Asbjorn and Arnbjorg loping along in front of the pair of horses. They only stopped a few times, mostly to water the horses. The snow beasts were nearly tireless, and could draw on the magic if needed for a boost; at this slower pace they were keeping for the two horses, they could have made it to Arendelle without stopping.

As evening approached, Nik and Elsa decided the group would stop for the night. They were another night's ride from where the army was encamped and could have pushed on, but it would be safer to approach in daylight. In the darkness that would soon fall, they could easily be mistaken for a hostile force and attacked.

They found a small clearing amongst the trees and reined in their mounts. As soon as Nik and Elsa unloaded the two snow beasts, they bounded off into the trees, chasing and playing with one another. The family members laughed as they watched the two leave, then turned to make camp.

As Johan and Aksel saw to their horses, Nik started a small fire. He would take first watch, and Johan would relieve him at midnight. As flames began to build and engulf the wood, Elsa knelt next to him and smiled mischievously. *They wouldn't see it coming,* she thought to him. In her hand, despite the warm air, she held a snowball. *And we could start the score early this year. We could also all use the distraction.*

Nik chuckled as he considered her proposal. He loved snowball fights, and always had. It was something they had discussed at length long ago, and he had since determined that she was the only one who loved them more than he. Before their powers had joined, she would even wake him with a snowball dropped on his chest from time to time. Now, they often played like this. But she was right; they all could use a good laugh. *I'll take Aksel,* he replied with a smile, creating his own snowball.

They rose together, and quietly moved into the shadows. They slowly made their way to where Aksel and Johan stood repacking a few things on their horses, being careful not to make a sound. Nik and Elsa looked at one another and nodded, and let their snowballs fly. They soared through the air toward their targets.

Johan saw the snow erupt around Aksel's head. He had no time to react, as another hit him in the back of the head as well. Both men stood still, then slowly looked at one another. From the darkness behind them, they heard two distinct laughs, one male, one female. They turned and prepared to charge their brother and sister in law when two larger snowballs hit them both in the chest and knocked them off their feet.

Nik and Elsa emerged from the shadows, still red in the face from laughing as they approached the vanquished men. Kneeling, Nik spoke. "The games begin, brothers," he informed them. "You'll have to work harder than ever this winter." Laughing again, he helped Aksel and Johan to their feet and helped brush the snow from them.

Elsa slid beside Nik, putting an arm around him and smiling. "Come on, boys. Play time's over. Let's go eat and get some rest. We have a long few days ahead of us," she told them all playfully, pulling Nik toward the fire.

As they moved toward the fire, Aksel leaned to Johan and whispered in his brother's ear. "The games started weeks ago. When this is over, remind me to tell you some of the surprises I have for the two of them." The two younger brothers smiled at one another; they were going to make their opponents work for a victory this winter.

Sitting around the fire, the four of them enjoyed a few moments of amicable silence. Eventually, though, minds began to wander, and Johan decided to say something and break the silence. "Nik," he said softly, "do you realize this is the second time you and I have made this trip in a play to rescue Arendelle from an enemy?"

Nik thought back to that fateful trip over two decades ago and nodded. "Indeed it is. Last time, however, the stakes were much different," he answered. "Last time, we were simply trying to run off some hostile dignitaries. This time, we face a much more...stubborn...foe."

Elsa leaned into Nik and elbowed him playfully. "Just promise me one thing, my love," she giggled and looked at him. When he looked at her with a puzzled expression, she continued, "Don't get married this time. I think I'd be rather upset." Her smile widened as his expression changed from confused to amused.

His brothers tried to stifle their laughter, but soon found themselves in hysterics. A moment later, he and Elsa's laughter joined theirs. When they had calmed, he addressed them all. "Alright, I promise not to get married again. Now, the rest of you get some sleep." He was still smiling when she kissed him goodnight. As they all turned in, though, he could still hear their muffled laughter.

* * *

Several hours later, Nik was leaning against a tree, Mjolnir leaned beside him, when he heard a sound in the brush. His hand instinctively went for his weapon, and in his other he quickly held an orb of storm magic. After a moment, Asbjorn appeared from the brush, followed closely by Arnbjorg. Nik released the breath he had been holding and reined in the magic. "You two should be more careful!" he scolded them quietly. "I thought you might be an enemy."

Asbjorn whuffed quietly and approached Nik, nuzzling his hand and giving it a quick lick; this was the snow beast's attempt at an apology. Nik couldn't help but chuckle. "You're forgiven, Asbjorn," he whispered. "But next time, don't give me such a start."

The two snow beasts wandered to the other side of the camp and settled in near Elsa. Nik watched them for a moment, smiling. As he looked around, he saw Johan stir and rise from his bedroll, then move over to him. "Is my watch over so soon?" he asked his younger brother when he neared.

"Close enough," Johan replied. "And even if it wasn't, I'd try to relieve you. I trained myself long ago to watch out for you, Nik," he told his older brother. "A habit like that will never go away. Go get some rest."

Nik nodded and walked over to where Elsa lay sleeping. He sat beside her, smiling as he watched her sleep for several minutes. *You are so beautiful when you are resting, _minn elska_,* he thought to her quietly, trying not to wake her. *I love you.*

*And I love you,* came her reply, though she never opened her eyes; she apparently had not been asleep. *Now come lay with me. I miss your closeness.* Nik smiled and curled up to her; he would never argue with a demand like that. She pressed back into him as he wrapped an arm around her, and in minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Elsa and Nik's group had rendezvoused with the army earlier that afternoon, and they had begun their march immediately. They rode near the head of the column, while Johan and Aksel rode near the commander, discussing how best to assault Arendelle. The rest of the men shied away from the two snow beasts, despite reassurances that they would not harm anyone.

*Nik,* Elsa thought to him. *I've been thinking, and I'm a bit concerned by what happened in Stonewell,* she admitted to him. *By rights, I shouldn't be here. Nor should you, after the altercation with Eliza. If what I said the other day is true, if we really can't die as long as the other lives, then I'm worried you may become reckless with this part of our connection.*

He was quiet for a few minutes, his gaze unfocused as he thought. Elsa tried not to pry, but she could see him thinking back over the reckless things he had done in his past. She was about to prod him when he finally responded. *I'll try not to. I understand your concerns, and I share them. I don't want to depend on the magic restoring life to one of us or otherwise shield us from death, and then have it stop doing so someday,* he explained. *I intend to act as though a critical hit would still kill me.*

Elsa nudged Arnbjorg closer to Asbjorn, and reached out to touch Nik's arm. *Thank you, my love,* she told him. *I'm glad you understand.*

The army was approaching the mountain pass when Aksel and Johan rode up to them. "Nik, Elsa, the column will have to narrow. It'll slow us down significantly," Aksel told them. His experience as General Commander had given him plenty to draw on. "I suggest you two move back in the column somewhat. We could be ambushed at any time."

Nik smiled at his brothers' concern. They had never stopped looking out for him or Elsa. "Thank you, my brothers," he responded, "but I think we'll stay toward the front. I doubt we'll be ambushed today." Beside him, Elsa smiled and nodded, her thoughts telling him she agreed. "Besides, I'm convinced Orek will strike for Stonewell first. I doubt he's fully aware of what's marching down on him."

"As you wish, Nik," Johan replied. "In that case, we'll ride beside you. We have always belonged at your sides." With that, the brothers fell in beside the couple, and the four of them rode on, talking quietly amongst themselves.

* * *

From the high point of the pass, they could see the ruins of the North Mountain. The sight of it brought back painful memories for Nik and Elsa, who tried to avoid the view. *We almost lost him,* Elsa thought to Nik with a shudder, referring to the blast of dragon flame that had sent Alek flying down the mountain. *We're lucky he survived.*

*We're lucky any of us survived,* he responded, the pain in his thoughts. *Magnar was indeed powerful. Had we not worked together as we did, we would've all fallen.* He turned his head to gaze at her as she rode. *I am so very glad we didn't fail,* he thought with a smile.

She smiled in return. *As am I, my love. As am I.*

They talked silently like this for much of the rest of the day. When night fell, the column found a large clearing along the road and made camp. Johan and Aksel assigned watchmen, then retired for the night. Nik and Elsa found their way to their tent and went inside. The two snow beasts curled up together outside it, having already become attached to one another. Elsa drug Nik into bed and curled up to him, taking some comfort in their closeness.

* * *

When morning came, the two thousand men of the column rose together and broke camp with great speed. They still had at least another day before they would be close to Arendelle, and would not be able to strike until the next morning. Nik issued the command to move slowly, intent on the army arriving fresh and ready for battle; he had a feeling it would be a hard one.

* * *

**Author's note: My apologies again for this update being late. You should all get another update tomorrow morning as well, in keeping with my normal schedule.**

**Despite everything, they know how to lighten the mood enough to keep the stress manageable, don't they?**

**But will our separated royal family hold out, or will the forces of Desolation triumph? Let's hope all goes well.**

**Kathy22334: As I'm sure you've noticed, Klara isn't your typical princess. How could she be, given her lineage and the rest of her family? Let's hope that our atypical princess and her cousins back in Karland fare well.**

**As always, reviews, please! I love hearing what you all think.**


	97. Fire and Brimstone

**Meanwhile, in Karland:**

* * *

The four of them looked out over the harbor. Four ships had entered the harbor, all flying those ominous black flags. Further out, eight more ships sat, firing their cannons at the city. The ships in the harbor had launched landing boats; dozens of small craft rowed their way toward shore, and would be ashore in moments. The fighting would begin in earnest then.

At the naval docks, confusion reigned. Ships were half loaded and only partially crewed, as the order for some of the fleet to leave the harbor had only been issued an hour before. No ships moved to engage the enemy, though a few that were properly positioned returned a few cannon shots. Thankfully few enemy rounds were aimed at the fleet; it quickly became apparent that Orek's men intended to capture as many ships as possible.

Adrian turned to Henry. "I could use another skilled commander to help lead against these raiders, Henry," he told him, his expression hopeful. "I'd be in your debt if you'd have your men join a squad, and if you'd lead it."

Henry nodded. "It'd be my honor, Commander Adrian." He turned to Alek and bowed. "By your leave, sire." When Alek nodded, the two men charged down the stairs, heading towards the men who were rapidly filing out of the barracks, Henry's men joining them quickly. They immediately divided into squads and prepared to rush into the city.

Alek and Klara turned back to the harbor. The landing boats were closing in, and a couple were already beginning to offload troops. The city patrols waited on shore for them, but they wouldn't hold long. The garrison had to deploy its remaining troops quickly; Adrian and Henry would see to that. Their voices could be heard shouting orders over the roar of the cannons outside.

"We should join the fight," Klara said, looking to her cousin. "We can't let them stand alone. Your parents wouldn't." Her expression showed her hope that he would agree; she knew they could not stand here and do nothing.

Alek nodded solemnly. "You're right. They'd be right in the thick of it," he answered. "But from up here, we can see more, and deploy our magic better. Let's face it, we can use it as ranged weapons, and maybe do more good." He understood Klara's unspoken words; it was their kingdom, if they didn't fight for it, who would?

Klara thought for a moment, then called in her fire magic. "Works for me. I'm ready when you are." Twin orbs of power surged and glowed in her palms as she readied herself to attack.

Alek drew Frostbite, feeling his power surge. He drew a line along the ground in front of him with the tip of the blade, and watched as a long, shallow fissure opened just out from shore, hidden in the shallow water. It wasn't wide, but many of the raiders fell into it immediately; they had been caught completely off guard by the sudden opening of the earth. A smile crossed his face as he watched the pirates flounder in the suddenly very deep water. It wouldn't stop them, but it would give the city's defenders more time.

Klara released a few fireballs at some of the landing craft that were still moving toward shore. She hit two, engulfing them in flame; the screams of the men in those boats could be heard even on the top of the garrison walls. Where her fireballs missed, the water evaporated, creating scalding hot steam that was almost as dangerous as the flames. A few of the boats floated directly into the steam clouds, and the men aboard immediately screamed in agony.

A warning shout from a nearby soldier caught Alek's attention, and he turned to see a cannonball flying toward them. "Klara! Watch out!" he shouted, grabbing her and pulling her toward him. They both tumbled to the ground as the round hit close to where they had been standing, causing the walkway on the parapet to explode in a shower of stone and pebbles. Before they could rise and move, another cannonball impacted the wall just below them. The wall cracked and groaned before it collapsed, taking the two cousins with it. They fell through the rubble and came to rest at the foot of the wall, landing hard on a pile of stones.

* * *

Henry and Adrian each took a squad and charged through the streets down to the beachhead. As they ran, they shouted orders, both at their men and citizens in the city; as they passed homes and shops, they ordered citizens to evacuate immediately. At the beachhead, both men and their squads engaged the pirate raiders; their swords rang repeatedly as they connected with others.

Adrian fell back on his training. Aksel had pushed him to be the best fighter in the kingdom, and he had done his best to learn. That training served him well now, as no blade was able to reach him despite his lack of armor; he simply hadn't had time to put it on. His men fought hard beside him, his battle cry echoed along their lines. A stray thought crossed his mind: 'Father, regardless of today's outcome, I hope to make you proud.'

Nearby, Henry waded into the oncoming pirates, his sword flashing brightly, staining the ground around him red as the blood of his opponents ran along the blade. His time spent as a leader in the Weselton Rebellion had honed his fighting skills well. His men fought hard to stay near him, and he shouted encouragement with every swing of his blade. "C'mon, men! For Arendelle! For the North! For King Aleksander!" His cries were echoed around him as the men pressed the pirates hard.

A sudden rush from beside his squad made Henry turn, and he was suddenly face to face with another group of pirates; they were attempting to flank the city's defenders. He turned his attention to the new threat, shouting orders over the ringing of swords. He met the burly leader of this new group himself, and their swords met hard. Blow after blow fell, and neither man could touch the other; other men gave them room to fight, too busy with their own opponents to help either leader.

The pirate began to push Henry back, and he soon found himself struggling. The ground beneath him turned rocky, and he stumbled; the other man swung, and Henry barely avoided the stroke. He knew he was facing death, and started to rise to meet it when he heard a now-familiar voice shout his name.

"Henry! Down!" Without hesitation, Henry dropped to the ground. The pirate stood above him, sword raised for the kill. The air suddenly sang as Adrian's sword flew over him, piercing the pirate through the chest and toppling him backwards. He watched as the other man's chest heaved a few times, then stilled with a gurgle of blood.

Then Adrian stood over Henry, offering his hand. Henry took it, and Adrian pulled him from the ground, then grabbed his own sword from the fallen pirate. "Thank you, Adrian. I owe you," Henry told him, a smile on his face; he was relieved to be alive.

Adrian smiled in return and shook his head. "We'll figure out who owes who later. You'll have plenty of chances to save me before the day is done," he replied. With a nod of agreement, the two of them charged back into the battle, side by side, swords flashing brilliantly in the midday sun. All around them, pirates fell to their assault.

* * *

Alek rose slowly, dusting himself off. He groaned as he stood; he was sore and had a few scrapes, but no broken bones. A few feet away, Klara coughed and sat up. "Well, that's enough of that," she muttered as she rose, checking herself for injury. Turning to Alek, she met his eyes fiercely. "Those ships will burn. Their cannons will rest on the sea floor."

Alek reached out and grabbed her arm, the heat from it nearly burning him. He held on anyway, and spoke. "Klara, listen. Target the ships out to sea. I'll raise golems from the harbor floor to take care of these four." She nodded at him and turned toward the water, watching as the ships unleashed another volley at the city.

'This will be a challenge,' Klara thought to herself. 'I've never tried this distance before.' She closed her eyes and felt with her magic, skimming along the water until she found the eight ships bombarding the city. Calling fire to her hands, she created a pair of large fireballs, drew back, opened her eyes, and released them toward the furthest two ships. She and Alek watched as the balls of flames flew through the air, arcing slowly over the water and increasing in size. As they fell, they could hear shouts echoing across the waves, then the two fireballs hit their targets, erupting spectacularly and igniting the ships. Klara smiled at her success as men began to leap from the burning craft.

"Nice shot," Alek congratulated her. "Keep it up." Then he turned to the harbor, where four vessels continued offloading troops. Distantly he pondered how there were so many men aboard, but decided it didn't matter. He reached out with his own magic along the bottom of the fjord, and called on the bedrock; four stone golems rose above the waves with loud roars, and marched toward the enemy ships.

Aboard those ships, men began shouting and pointing toward the massive stone monsters. One by one, cannons were aimed at the golems and fired. To the dismay of the men aboard the ships, the cannonballs simply ricocheted off the golems, causing no real damage. The only thing the shots accomplished was enraging the monsters, who charged through the waters ever faster.

They attacked without mercy. The four golems crashed into the ships, smashing the timbers apart. Within seconds, the ships were taking on water; within minutes, all four were pieces of driftwood. When the last ship was destroyed, Alek released the four golems, letting the stone they were made of fall back to the floor of the harbor. He smiled to himself; the monsters had served their purpose wonderfully.

Turning back to the outlet of the fjord, he saw what was left of Klara's handiwork; four vessels still floated, drifting out to sea while aflame, the others being just smoke and steam rising from the water. Men splashed about, trying to find safety. Alek gave a congratulatory nod to Klara, and she returned it with a smile, her eyes shining with pride. "We should have tried this back in Arendelle," he mentioned casually.

Klara's eyes held no amusement when she looked at him. "We weren't ready then," she replied, her voice hard. Something in her had hardened in the heat of battle, and Alek could see it in her eyes. "That pirate will pay for taking us by surprise."

He simply nodded, and together the two of them walked along the shore toward the garrison's gate, intent on regrouping with the city's defenders.

* * *

By evening, the majority of the pirates had been captured and imprisoned, or had been slain. A few had escaped, but not enough to mount an assault of any scale. Alek, Klara, Henry, and Adrian met once again in the garrison courtyard.

"Well met, cousin, Henry," Alek greeted them, shaking their hands. "I see you two made it through the day." He noticed the friendly smiles between the two of them, but decided not to say anything. He also noticed Karman approaching, his clothes and armor stained with blood as well; he had seen more than his share of the fight.

"Indeed," Adrian replied. "The day's been won, sire. The city is safe, and the enemy fleet's been decimated. But our work is not yet done. I recommend we make for Arendelle by sea with all haste; your parents will be nearing there soon, and a sea assault would be most helpful to their cause."

Beside him, the Duke nodded his agreement. "My brother should be receiving my request for aid and launching the fleet as soon as possible. It'd be best to meet them en route." The look in his eye showed his anxiousness; he wanted to join the battle for Arendelle, if just to reclaim what rightfully belonged to a friend.

Alek nodded, then issued an order. "Karman, ready the fleet, every ship that can handle the trip. We sail for Arendelle at once." The group dispersed quickly to prepare for their voyage. Every one of them hoped to reach their destination in time.

* * *

**Author's Note: A devastating blow for Orek. Most of his fleet is now gone, and he has any army marching down on him in Arendelle. Will he take the easy way out, or will he stand his ground and fight to the end?**

**Phoenix: I'm glad you're enjoying the Saga! There are many other good (great) ones on the site!**

**Kathy22334: It's alright that you don't have any questions. Just hearing that you're enjoying it is enough! Thank you for your continued support!**

**mysteryfan123: I apologize for the occasional curse word. I did see your fan art, thank you! It's nice when fans take the time to create something! As for 100 chapters...I'm not stalling. It's just the pace things are moving along at. We're going to have FAR more than 100 by the end of TIAWS.**

**Leave those reviews dearies! They make my day all the brighter!**


	98. The Tides Shift

Orek laid in his bed, writhing as the last of the pain faded. He knew his assault on Karland had failed, and miserably. He knew because, as each man he controlled died, his pain at the severing of the connections grew. Eventually he had cut off all of them; the pain was starting to consume his mind, and ending those connections would let the pain ebb.

He was also reeling from the devastation to his fleet. Annihilation would actually have been a better description. Twelve ships; twelve of eighteen, lost in a matter of minutes. The Northern Alliance was obviously harboring sorcerers; one who wielded impressive skill with fire, and another who could make the very bedrock of the world do his bidding. That was very dangerous, and would make destroying Nikolaus and the remainder of his family all the harder. If he could separate those sorcerers, or even one of them, and make a deal, he might stand a chance. His other option was to destroy them; a difficult feat, but possible.

And then there was the King's cousin and the man from Weselton. They were a force to be reckoned with; each of them had slain dozens of men, and when he last glimpsed either of them, they had not taken a scratch, despite their lack of armor. It would be a shame to kill that Duke, as he could use a warrior like that. He knew, however, that the man wouldn't join him willingly, and so he needed to be removed.

As the pain in his mind receded to a dull ache, he rose and moved to a chair, looking out the window over the fjord and the burnt city. He knew he should probably flee. It would save his men, and possibly himself. But he would be forever labeled a coward throughout the world. No lands or ships would fear him, not for a long time. His command would likewise be laughed at. No, he was committed to this, and had to see it through, regardless of how it turned out.

After a time, he rose and left his room, striding through the castle to the courtyard, then out into what remained of the city. He inspected the defenses his men had built: low walls of stone and debris blocked any easy path into the city, and his six remaining ships sat ready to repel any sea invasion. It would take a massive fleet to enter the fjord. He could hold here for a long time; Arendelle was in an excellent location for defense.

But he needed more. He needed to make sure he would win the next battle, a battle he knew was coming within a day; Nikolaus was sure to be headed this way with an army, and by now would be within striking distance. Another defeat could lead to a mutiny by his men, and ultimately his demise.

Night had fallen, and the moon shone down on the cobblestones. A passing cloud darkened the street, and an idea came to the High Captain. He turned back to the open ground behind him, and called on his summoning ring; from the shadows, a hundred of his shadow warriors rose silently. Each one looked the same, with their dark cloaks and hidden faces. Each one also carried a sickly black blade, crooked and jagged. It was with these blades that his power grew. Any person they injured with these blades, so long as they didn't die, he could control indefinitely, or until he chose to release them.

Orek smiled as they all looked at him obediently. "My shadow warriors, this next mission falls to you. An army approaches from the north, and with it rides a man who I want to suffer. Stop his army, and turn as many men as possible!" Then he released them to their mission, and they silently raced up the road through the darkness on foot. As he watched them move through the shadows, he smiled; if things went well, if his shadow warriors took them by surprise, Nikolaus would indeed suffer a great loss tonight.

* * *

Nik couldn't sleep. They were only a short distance from Arendelle, and the men were resting, ready to strike with the break of dawn. With luck, they would have help from the seas, though he was not counting on it until after their own attack began, possibly as late as the evening. He should have been relaxed, or at least somewhat at ease, but something gnawed on the back of his mind.

Elsa knew he was nervous; he always fidgeted when something bothered him. When he sat up yet again, she thought to him, *Tell me what's bothering you.* It wasn't quite a command, but she knew he'd answer her. She just didn't know if she'd like the answer.

*Something isn't right. We're this close, yet Orek has shown no signs of rising to meet us, or that he suspects we're here,* he replied over their link. His frown deepened as he continued his thought, *It troubles me that he hasn't at least sent someone up to issue terms for our surrender, not that we would. He MUST know we're here, since we weren't exactly quiet making camp. What's he waiting for?*

Elsa nodded in the darkness, understanding his concern. *Your brothers are on watch; if you want to join them, do so,* she sent to him. *I know it'll ease your mind. You'll be restless otherwise, and I'll never get any sleep.* A small smirk graced her lips as she tried to lighten his spirits at least marginally.

Nik turned and smiled, hovering over her. *I do love you so very much, Elsa. When this is over, let's go away for a while, just we two. I don't care where, just as long as we can be alone.* When she smiled brightly and nodded, he leaned in and kissed her. *I'll return soon.* With that, he rose, picked up Mjolnir, and left the tent.

* * *

When he emerged in the cool night air, Asbjorn rose and quickly fell in beside him. The great snow beast sent him an image of a fight, and its expression was almost a questioning one. "Not yet, Asbjorn," Nik spoke softly. "But soon. Very soon, we'll be fighting for our home." The two of them walked slowly, Nik nodding to a few other men who were awake as they passed. Few gave Asbjorn a second glance; over the course of the march, most had come to accept that the great snow beasts meant them no harm.

They reached the outer perimeter of the encampment and paused near the sentry. He acknowledged them briefly, then resumed his watch duties, his gaze intent on the forest around them. Nik stared into the trees, watching for any movement; the forest was quiet, almost unnaturally quiet. Even the owls were silent. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the forest had remained still and silent for an hour at least before anything changed.

Without warning, Asbjorn crouched and growled loudly, spikes of ice rising from his back and tail like hackles on a dog. Nik glanced at the beast, then to where it was staring. Something, no, some things moved quickly in the shadows, and he reached for his war hammer, pulling it from its holder. He once again noticed it pulse briefly in his hand, then refocused on the things in the trees. His instincts told him they weren't friendly, so he called out, "Hostiles! To the south!" To Elsa, he thought quickly, *Arm yourself, love. They're coming.*

The things in the trees attacked as one. When they entered the dim light of the camp, Nik could finally make them out; dark cloaks, and hooded faces that had no features. 'More of these things?' he thought to himself briefly as he called his magic to the surface. Then the first ones were on him, Asbjorn, and the other sentries.

He swung the hammer first, and connected with an attacker. It fell backwards, what sounded like its bones shattering with a sickening crack. Nik followed with a few bursts of lightning and ice, dropping several more. Glancing around, he quickly lost count of their numbers; there were at least a hundred, perhaps more.

Beside him, Asbjorn had mauled two of the things, and had a third in its jaws, crushing it and shaking it violently. Another approached quickly and sliced at the snow beast, but the blade passed through it harmlessly; magic flared and lashed out, obliterating the attacker as Asbjorn healed instantly and continued to fight.

A familiar blade suddenly flashed to his other side, and Johan was next to Nik, cutting his way through the attackers. Several others had come with him, and Nik could hear the clamor as more men rose to meet the attack. He hoped Elsa would be alright; Arnbjorg would stand by her, of that he was sure.

Refocusing in front of himself, Nik saw another two of the shadowy men attack. He blocked one blade with Mjolnir, and dodged the other. He kicked out at the one he had dodged, connecting with its face and sending it tumbling away. When he turned back to the one he blocked, it lunged; he felt his pants tear, and the coolness of the blade before a searing pain shot through his thigh. He looked at the faceless man, and swung his hammer hard in an upward motion. He didn't realize he had called magic to the blow, but a blast of lightning erupted from the hammer when it hit, coursing through his opponent and sending it flying, smoke trailing from the dead body.

Nik fell back, Asbjorn guarding him as he staggered. Looking down, he saw the slice in his pants, but no blood; when he touched his skin, he didn't even feel where the blade touched him. He staggered backwards, his thigh still burning, though he didn't understand why; he wasn't injured, there shouldn't even be any discomfort. All he knew was that he couldn't put much pressure on that leg without feeling a searing heat. He couldn't fight the front line with a limp, so he backed away to find Elsa.

* * *

Elsa came across Nik as he limped slowly away from the front. Arnbjorg snarled loudly as she rushed past to join the fray, while Elsa stopped and caught him as he stumbled. *What happened?* she thought to him, concerned; he never retreated from a fight if her safety was at stake.

*I'm alright,* he returned, his thoughts laced with pain. *Just a little wound in the leg, I think. I'll be fighting again in a moment.* He grimaced again, but tried to stand anyway; he managed, but swayed on his feet and reached out to a tree for support.

Elsa looked at him, seeing the pain on his face, then turned and ran to the battle, Coldsaber in her hand, the ice blade reflecting blue in the firelight. She could feel her own thigh burning where she knew Nik had been injured, and had felt the coolness, then the heat; it hadn't been as minor as he'd made it sound. She knew he was hurt, though how bad she didn't know.

She reached the battle and quickly looked around. Men were fighting hard, but the battle was going to last for a while if she didn't act. Her mind raced, and a shadowy figure approached her, its blade poised to strike. Elsa attacked first, ice magic racing along Coldsaber's blade as she first parried the blow, then slashed the attacker; shards of ice flew from the blade and impaled her opponent, dropping it instantly. Another attacked her, and she unleashed a blast of lightning, ending its life.

Glancing along the battle again, Elsa determined she needed to end this quickly. She called both storm and ice magic, and let it swirl around her as a third shadowy figure approached. Ice ran along the ground, and hail and freezing rain began to pelt the attackers, slowing them as they tried to fend off this new counterattack. Then she reached out with both arms, feeling each of the remaining attackers with her magic; with a war cry, she released several bolts of lightning from the small storm swirling around her, destroying them all.

When the storm died out, the men paused and looked around at the devastation the Ice Queen had unleashed on their enemy. As one they cheered for her, then began looking for any wounded. There were none; the attackers had slain a few men, but with her help and that of the snow beasts, the attackers had been stopped before too many had perished.

Elsa left the battlefield and returned to Nik, finding him now standing on his own. She put her arms around him and held him, and he returned the embrace. She worked hard to hide her thoughts from him, though, because something wasn't right. Her thigh, where his wound had been, still burned. She was sure his did too, though he'd be too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

Orek woke and frowned as the sky began to lighten. His shadow warriors' attack last night had not gone as planned. Nikolaus had slain several of his shadow warriors, along with the help from those two snow beasts. From what he had seen, the man still looked quite young. Every man in the army above Arendelle was a skilled fighter, and none of them were wounded as far as he knew. A few had been slain, but he could feel no new marks he could control, no one he could turn against Nikolaus.

But he had a bigger problem. He had seen through one of his shadow warrior's eyes, and watched her call in the storm. The Ice Queen was very much alive, and held storm magic as well as ice and snow. How she had survived her sister's attack, he didn't know. But she was coming with Nikolaus, and she was still very strong. And she hadn't aged either.

He rolled from his bed and began to pace. Since he had sent his ships to Karland, nothing had gone as planned. He knew Nikolaus' army would strike soon, and at nearly full strength. Fear crept into his mind as he quickly realized that the Northern fleet would be coming as well, as very little damage had been inflicted on it per his own orders. And he had no way of knowing if they'd sent for aid.

Orek paced for a while longer, then stopped in front of the wardrobe with a sigh. Resigned, he dressed quickly in his finest clothes, and donned his favorite hat. 'If I am to die today,' he thought to himself, 'at least I'll die looking like a High Captain.' Then he strode from the room, headed to the courtyard to await the coming battle.

* * *

**Author's note: Orek seems to have resigned himself to his fate. But is he truly destined to die, or will he somehow find a way to survive?**

**Mysteryfan123: Any similarities to characters in other shows/movies/stories are purely coincidental unless otherwise mentioned. But yes, there was a nod to OUAT in recent chapters. **

**Kathy22334: We've seen Nik get close to losing control, and there's an entire movie that shows how powerful Elsa is. Or rather, was before the Kradle incident. What would happen if either one unleashed their full strength now? Hmmm...we may find out.**

**Leave those reviews!**


	99. Rise

The sun was well up in the sky as the Northern army descended into Arendelle at full speed, Nik and Elsa riding their snow beasts at the head, flanked by Johan and Aksel. After the skirmish last night, a small war meeting had decided that they would wait a few hours before launching the attack, to give the fleet and Weselton more time to arrive. When the time finally came, the army fell upon the outer defenses hard, but the pirates managed to hold firm for over an hour. Small platoons broke off to search for an opening in the defenses, but all reported back with none.

Tired of making no headway, Nik sent an idea to Elsa, who quickly agreed despite the risks. With little effort or encouragement, Asbjorn and Arnbjorg leapt over the defenders' walls to let their riders attack from the rear. Nik and Elsa lashed out with their weapons and their magic, creating havoc behind their enemies' lines and forcing them to retreat and regroup. In a matter of minutes, the column was entering the city, breaking up into smaller units in an attempt to push the pirates out. It was slow, and progress stalled many times.

Elsa kept herself close to Nik. Her thigh still burned, and she wondered if he felt it too; something was definitely not right. She hadn't asked, but she wanted to keep an eye on him no matter what. Coldsaber's icy blade flashed in the daylight as her magic flew from her free hand. Beside her, Nik swung his hammer again, crushing his opponents with it and magic.

They continued pushing into the city, breaking through the defensive walls Orek's men had built and circumventing them if necessary. *This is working better than I'd hoped,* Nik thought to her as he swung his hammer at yet another opponent. *It's not even mid-afternoon and most of the city is ours. At this rate the castle will be ours again by nightfall.*

*Let's hope it is,* she replied. *I do not wish to see those pirates staying there longer than they must.* Together, they met the next group of pirates, driving through them and continuing on. Behind them lay a path of injured or dead pirates. Ahead of them lay the remainder of the city and the causeway to the castle.

As they pushed forward, Elsa looked out to the fjord. She paused and reined in Arnbjorg, noticing the pirate vessels had turned out to sea. Over the battle, she heard cannon fire, though not directed at land. Looking further out, she saw why; some of the ships entering the harbor flew the banners of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance, while others flew banners of Weselton.

Reinforcements had arrived. She hoped her son and niece were aboard as well.

* * *

Alek stood on the command deck of his flagship, _Draco's Doom_, watching the battle. Henry and Adrian stood beside him, with Klara a few steps away. They had rendezvoused with the _Queen Elsa_ and the Weselton fleet en route, arriving at Arendelle together, and sooner than they had planned. Now, they had engaged Orek's ships; with luck, it would be a short battle.

"I'm looking forward to signing those trade agreements with you, Henry," Alek smiled. "And possibly a treaty of alliance too." He looked to the Duke, and found him smiling as well.

"I knew my brother wouldn't let me down," Henry replied. "It's been an honor to fight alongside you, Your Majesty," he said with a respectful bow.

Alek nodded and turned back to the battle. He hoped to count this Duke as a friend and ally for years to come. "The day isn't won yet," he told them all, then turned to Klara and gestured toward the remains of the enemy fleet. "Cousin, would you care to show the rest of Orek's fleet what happens to those who assault our lands?"

She smiled broadly, her eyes sparkling. "It would be my pleasure," she responded, moving to the railing of the ship and calling her fire magic, letting it dance in her palms. "I'll show them there's more than ice and wind in Arendelle. There's also a heart of fire." With that, she released a pair of fireballs at the enemy ships.

Alek smiled and drew Frostbite, then called on his own magic. "Let's not forget the strength of stone," he added. The very ground the city was built on responded to his call, and the cries of Orek's men could be heard far out into the fjord as the ground tore open and swallowed groups of them whole.

* * *

Orek stood on the castle wall and watched as someone on the lead Northern ship released a pair of fireballs at his own, igniting two of them instantly. Frowning, he pulled his spyglass and focused on that ship. "I had hoped those two would stay in the North, to protect Karland," he said aloud as he scanned the ship. When he reached the command deck, he nearly dropped the spyglass; refocusing, he confirmed what he had seen. King Aleksander stood on the deck beside his cousin, who held another pair of fireballs in her hands. She let them go, and another one of his ships burned.

What was more, the King had his sword drawn, one that Orek recognized instantly: it was the very sword that slew his father. The young man held his arm outstretched, pointed at the shore. Orek turned to where he pointed, and watched as the ground opened, and dozens of his men were swallowed. Then the ground closed again, sealing them away forever. He lowered his spyglass and looked with his own eyes. It was no illusion; his ships were burning in the fjord, and his men had been swallowed by the ground they stood on.

"Return to the castle!" he shouted over the sounds of battle. "Buccaneers of Desolation, return to the castle! Bar the gates and take up defensive positions!" Orek continued shouting orders to his men, and watched as they all retreated. When the last man entered, the gates slammed shut. "Bar those gates firm!" he bellowed from his perch. He lowered his voice then, and muttered quietly. "I may meet my end, but I'll extract a heavy price for it."

Then he looked back out and watched as Nikolaus and his Ice Queen sat on their white, monstrous mounts, staring at him and waiting for their son to join them. And then it was there, something he'd missed, one final card to play that offered victory; he could still get his revenge, and it'd be all the sweeter now.

* * *

Alek, his two cousins, and Henry disembarked quickly and ran to his parents, who dismounted their snow beasts as his group approached. He and Klara embraced his parents hard for a joyful, albeit brief, reunion. "I told you I'd meet you here," he said through his tears.

Adrian smiled at his aunt and uncle. "We met Weselton along the way and came here together," he informed them. "They've fought well, and have been instructed to purge the city of all remaining pirates."

Nik nodded to his nephew and Henry, then spoke to the group as Johan and Aksel approached. "We've made it this far, and we have the city. That leaves us with only one thing left to do." He turned to the castle then, and Elsa entwined her fingers with his as she stood beside him, Coldsaber held in her other hand. He held Mjolnir aloft, and pointed it at the castle as the rest of the family fell in around them. "We must face Orek. Together, we will end the suffering he has brought on this kingdom, and tried to bring to us."

With that, they all marched toward the gates, Henry and dozens of men from both their own kingdom and from Weselton falling in behind, the royal family leading. Nik summoned his magic, and with a hurricane force wind blew the gates open wide, shattering the pirates' attempt to seal them out and leading the charge into the castle courtyard. He brandished his hammer, while Elsa flashed her ice blade beside him. Behind them, swords, axes, and other weapons flashed brilliantly as the group spread out to engage the pirates.

'It's been too long since we stood in this courtyard,' Nik mused. The last time, the raiders were breaking in; this time, it was their turn. And with his family beside him, Nik knew they wouldn't fail in stopping Orek.

More pirates charged them, and he found himself being pushed away from Elsa. He pushed back harder, noticing the eyes of his opponents all shone bright red; some of them, he saw, were members of the castle garrison, or had been before it fell to Orek. Behind them, more of those shadowy, faceless men approached, their ugly swords drawn. Nik drew back and released a large fan of ice shards at them, dropping the men instantly and causing the shadowy men to slow. He felt Elsa release both storm and ice magic, and knew she could use his help.

Mjolnir pulsed in his hand again, and he suddenly had an idea. He raised it high above his head, calling in his lightning. Mjolnir accepted all the magic he could put into it and shone brightly; he spun as he swung it down and released the magic ahead of himself. It lashed out in a powerful arc, disintegrating the shadowy fighters and burning the life from his red-eyed opponents.

Then he turned and ran toward Elsa, wanting to make sure she was safe. He heard her calling to him through their thoughts, but his mind suddenly felt clouded; he stumbled for a moment, then continued, headed for the rock wall that had just sprung up. He noticed the crossbow bolts flying around him, and tried to call a whirlwind to protect himself. He never had a chance to wonder why it never formed.

* * *

Elsa had seen Nik get pushed away from her side, and wanted to follow. Unfortunately, the men attacking her seemed to have other plans. Johan and Aksel stood beside her, protecting her flanks, but their opponents still pressed them hard. With a thought, she lashed out with her power in an arc, releasing both ice and lightning, dropping several opponents at once.

As she glanced around, she saw more men flooding towards them, all of their eyes burning red. She prepared for the assault, then felt a hand on her arm. She was suddenly being dragged backwards, and a wall of rock shot up between her and the attackers; she heard the pinging of crossbow bolts bouncing off the far side of the wall almost immediately. Aksel smiled and nodded at her; he had drug her to safety. Looking out around the wall, she saw Alek and Klara crouching behind their own wall, bolts bouncing off it as well.

She didn't see Nik. *Where are you, Nik?* she sent to him. She could feel his thoughts, though he didn't reply. *Over here, behind the wall! Take cover!* He still didn't respond, but she knew he was coming. Something didn't feel right with his mind; he always replied to her, even if it was just one word.

* * *

Klara ducked again after sending more of her fireballs at their opponents. "Those guys aren't the best shots, but they sure try hard," she commented with a smirk. Her eyes told a different story; the hardness from Karland had resurfaced, giving her voice a razor sharp edge.

Alek tried to hide his smile. There was a time when things were different; before Karland, when she was scared she hid behind her brashness. If someone didn't know her, they'd have thought she enjoyed battle and adventure, when in truth she'd hated not knowing what would happen next. Now, her brashness hid a grim determination to protect the ones she loved at any cost.

He poked his own head up, then used his earth magic to open the flagstones again and swallow several more pirates. He hated this, but to save his family, it was necessary. He heard the air sing, and ducked again just as more crossbow bolts flew overhead.

"We didn't bring any ranged weapons," Adrian complained. "I didn't expect to be pinned down with no way to fight back."

Henry chuckled. "It's sad," he began, "I actually always carried a crossbow during our revolt in Weselton. I didn't think I'd need one again for a long time."

Klara's eyes popped wide, and she snapped her fingers loudly. "That's it. Ranged weapons." She looked at Alek, a light in her eyes. "Throw them."

"What?" Alek asked, confused. He shook his head briefly, trying to understand what she meant. "What are you talking about, Klara? Throw who?"

She pointed at their cousin and Henry. "Them. Like you did to me years ago. Throw them onto the walls, and they can take out these guys. They're the best fighters I've ever seen." She frowned for a moment, then stared into Alek's eyes. "They keep dodging my fireballs. They won't be able to dodge a sword pointed at their necks."

Adrian and Henry looked at one another, then nodded to Alek. "I'm not fond of becoming a projectile, but let's do it," Henry encouraged. "It might be our only shot. Pun not intended," he added with a half smile. Beside him, Adrian let out a single bark of laughter.

Alek frowned, then nodded. "I can't guarantee a safe landing, but good luck." With that, he waited for the men to prepare themselves, then drew on his magic. He pushed hard and fast on the flagstones beneath them, using the stones as catapults to launch the two men through the air.

He and Klara, along with most of the rest of the courtyard, watched the two men fly.

* * *

Adrian landed hard and rolled, springing to his feet with his sword in his hand. As he rose, he cut down first one man, then another with his return swing. Risking a glance at the other wall, he saw Henry cutting his way through the men he faced. Smiling, Adrian turned back to the shocked men in front of him, and let out his battle cry. "For Arendelle! For King Aleksander!"

His sword sang and flashed brilliantly as he danced through his opponents, pushing forward until the last man. A few tried to aim their crossbows at him, but at this range they couldn't keep up with his movements; he cut them down or sent them falling to the flagstones below without mercy. When no one stood to face him, he looked to the other wall where Henry stood, his sword red with the blood of his enemies. They each raised their sword in salute, then hurried along the walls, looking for a safe way down when he heard his father's anguished scream.

* * *

Elsa had just blasted a few more of those faceless warriors when she saw Nik charge around the end of the rock wall Alek had built. She had also seen her son launch the Duke and Adrian through the air to engage the men raining bolts down on them. That had worked quite well, though she hoped they had landed safely. Even if they were hurt, they fought hard on the top of the walls.

"Nik, thank goodness!" she called without looking at him. "I was afraid you were hurt." She thought she heard him mumble something, but over the sounds of battle she wasn't sure. A shadow fell over her, and she started to turn.

"Elsa! Move!" Aksel crashed into her and shoved her aside as Nik brought his hammer down fast and hard. It connected with Aksel's leg, breaking bone with a sickening crunch, and he cried out in agony.

Nik hefted the hammer again and turned toward her, his face blank. When she looked into his eyes, fear flashed through her; his eyes burned red, and showed no sign of recognition. His lips moved again, and she knew what he'd mumbled a moment before:

"Kill them all."

* * *

**Author's note: I struggled naming this chapter, until I heard a song called 'Rise' by, surprise, Skillet. Borrowed the name, because it fits both sides.**

**A LOT went on here. And as I'm sure you've all noticed, the royal family has a problem: Nik. How will they handle it? Hmmm.**

**Guest: Ahh, yeah, it looks like Nik DID get marked, doesn't it? Though we haven't seen how it will affect his connection to Elsa. Orek seems to have found one final card to play.**

**Kathy22334: Sorry for the confusion. The shadow warriors can be killed, and actually easier than a human; one good hit puts them down, because what armor they have is minimally effective. The one Kristoff stabbed was dying, but managed to get in one last strike as it fell.**

**Mysteryfan123: Orek doesn't keep using more shadow warriors because he can only summon so many at a time. He also wasn't born with magic, but gets his power with his rings. Because of that, his ability to draw on his magic is also limited, to a much greater degree than someone who was born with it. **

**Thank you all! Leave those reviews!**


	100. Miracle

Orek smiled when he felt his power overcome Nikolaus' mind. He hadn't felt it right away, but when they assembled outside the castle gates, he'd noticed the mark his shadow warrior had left in his nemesis. It was small, and Nikolaus had probably only been grazed, but it was more than enough. A plan had formed almost immediately, and it was better than anything he could have hoped for.

He drew his own sword, and called several of his men to him as guards. He needed to get closer to make sure he didn't lose the connection, but he couldn't afford to be caught off guard or alone, either. Nikolaus' was a strong mind, and only through the distraction of battle and focusing his power had he managed to push his way in. If the man managed to push back, he'd need help getting to safety. With his men surrounding him, Orek marched out onto the flagstones of the courtyard.

His plan was simple; he would force Nikolaus to destroy his own family. When it was done, when every one of them lay before him dead or dying, he would release the link, and destroy Nikolaus' sanity. Then, he'd kill the man who slew his father.

* * *

Elsa stared into Nik's now red eyes, eyes that burned into her. "No," she said quietly. "No, Nik, this isn't you! Fight it!" Her words were almost a scream by the last one. "You have to fight it!" Tears filled her eyes and fear filled her heart as she realized that her husband had fallen into their enemy's control. Now she understood why he'd never answered her silent calls: he couldn't.

A pained look crossed his face momentarily, then vanished as he drew back to swing again. Elsa raised her hands, about to call in her ice magic, when a flash of steel and another shadow passed over her. She looked around, and saw Johan rolling back to his feet between where she and Aksel hid, and where Nik lay sprawled on the ground. His sword was at the ready, and he called out to his brother. "Nik! My brother! Stop this madness! Fight it! Fight whatever hold he has on you! You can't let Orek win like this!"

Elsa tore her attention away from them and looked down at Aksel, whose face had turned white with pain. His leg was shattered, and blood was pooling around him while his body began to convulse from shock. "Hold on, Aksel," she said quickly. "I can make this better." She called in her ice magic, and slowly built a cast of ice tightly around his leg. It stopped the bleeding; she didn't know if it would save his leg. He needed a doctor, and soon, before her ice caused more damage. For now, though, Aksel quieted and stilled, as the ice was reducing the pain he felt and kept him from bleeding out.

She turned back to see Nik and Johan locked in a duel. Johan was a skilled fighter, and was parrying every swing Nik made. She could see the frustration creep onto Nik's face and mix with what looked like pain, but his magic wasn't rising. That was good for Johan, but it also meant that whatever Orek was doing to control Nik was also blocking his powers; she wasn't sure he'd be able to fight it off himself.

She raised Coldsaber and was about to charge her husband when Alek and Klara skidded to a stop beside her. "Mother," Alek panted, holding Frostbite out to her hilt first, "you have to stop him. You may be the only one who can."

* * *

The bright steel of his sword caught Nik's hammer by the handle. He slid to the side and shoved away, letting the hammer fall away and twirling his sword, bringing it up defensively. "Nik, you need to wake up from this! I won't harm you, brother, but I WILL stand between you and everyone else you love!" Johan shouted, hoping against hope that his words would penetrate whatever spell Orek had cast. "You'll have to go through me!"

Nik's face twisted, emotions crossing his face rapidly. Johan thought, for a brief instant, that he saw recognition in his brother's red eyes, but then it was gone, and the hammer was swinging toward him again. Nik was putting all his strength into his blows, and Johan tried to make sure he caught each one just enough to turn it aside.

Johan dodged another of his brother's blows, rolling to the side and listening as the hammer crashed into the flagstone, sending chips flying. Rising into a crouch, he watched Nik raise Mjolnir again, ready to swing. Thinking quickly, he lunged at his brother, catching him in the stomach with his elbow as he passed, then rolled away, seeing the other man double over. A quick kick sent Nik sprawling on the ground again, though he quickly regained his feet, hefting the hammer easily.

This was hard. Johan didn't normally fight just to stay alive. Normally, he fought to kill his opponent, or at least permanently disable them. He didn't want to do that to his brother. He COULDN'T do that to his brother. He also had another problem; he was beginning to tire, and he could feel himself slowing. If this kept on much longer, Nik would kill him, Aksel, and Elsa, along with the rest of the family. They all loved Nik; none of them would kill him.

Nik swung again, and Johan caught it on his sword, this time clamping his hand on his brother's, locking eyes with him and pulling him close. "You HAVE to fight this, Nik. You'll destroy us all if you don't!" he told his brother again, trying to break through Orek's hold on him. "You can't let him win!"

Nik answered with a kick to his stomach, doubling him over and forcing him to stagger away.

* * *

Orek smiled as he watched the brothers fight; everything about this new plan was progressing well. The youngest one would pose no threat with a shattered leg, which meant this one was the only real obstacle. Once he fell, he would use Nikolaus to pick off the others one at a time, beginning with the youngest brother.

Now if only he could get Nikolaus' magic to rise. That would speed this along, and make the Ice Queen no challenge either. Without the magic, there was still a possibility of the Ice Queen winning if Nikolaus didn't overpower her first. With it, she would fall quickly, and the deaths of the others would follow just as fast.

Orek made his decision immediately: he needed to find that magic, and there was only one way to do it. He closed his eyes and followed the connection to Nikolaus' mind. When he entered, he found a murky red fog, knee deep, and felt the emotions swirling about. He pressed deeper into Nikolaus' mind, shoving aside barriers and looking for whatever magic he carried. 'The secret to his magic has to be somewhere in this clouded mind,' Orek thought to himself.

"NO!" came a shout from behind him. Orek turned, and found Nikolaus staring at him. He smiled in return and braced for a confrontation. "I will not let you use me to destroy my family! Get out!"

Nikolaus raised his hands, and a strained look crossed his face. He looked down at his hands in what could only be confusion, then locked eyes with Orek again. The pirate's smile widened before he spoke. "What's this? Your magic has forsaken you? Too bad," he said as he raised his own hand. "Mine hasn't." Then he unleashed another wave of his power.

The former king fell to his knees with a scream, his hands clutching his scalp. "Stop! Get out of my mind!" He struggled to rise, and almost made it to his feet before Orek hit him once again. "No! I...won't...let...you.." Under the strain, Nikolaus collapsed to his knees once more, unable to rise.

"Now stay there, Nikolaus," he commanded. "You're going to watch them all die. Then I'll kill you." Then he turned and waded through the murkiness, searching past barrier after barrier. With each one, he grew more and more frustrated; Nikolaus' magic continued to elude him, and the man was still fighting his hold. Combined with fighting the brother, it was starting to tax his abilities. After a time, he pushed on one barrier, and suddenly felt it pushing back. And it was COLD.

* * *

Alek held Frostbite in front of her, hilt first. "Take it, mother," he urged. "Take it and save father. I think, through your shared thoughts and powers, you can save him. And all of us." He pleaded with her, both with his words and his eyes. "I think you hold the key to our salvation. You may be able to cross whatever connection you two have and save him, or at least stop him. Please, mama, you have to try. Try to bring him out of this nightmare!"

Elsa hesitated, then reached out and took the sword, feeling her magic surge once again. She hadn't held this sword in years, and had forgotten how much it amplified her power. "I don't know how well this will work," she began, "but I'll try. Keep me covered well." Alek nodded, and he and Klara took up defensive positions around her.

She crouched by the wall and turned inward, looking for the magical connection between herself and Nik. She moved through her mind, searching for whatever lead to his. When she found the bridge between them, she used her amplified magic to pass along it, forcing her way into Nik's already crowded mind.

Elsa waded into a murky red mess. Thoughts and memories swirled around her, and she could hear Nik's voice, crying out for help. "Stop! Get out of my mind, Orek!" she heard him shout, though it sounded far away. She kept moving forward, listening to her husband's anguish as she moved into his mind. As she searched, she came to a realization; she had entered into the deepest part of his mind, and had to move outward to find whatever hold Orek had on him.

She looked around at the few barriers in this part of his mind, unsure which one to search. One she ruled out immediately; it appeared as a rusty iron gate with an old lock, and beyond it was nothing but darkness. Moving away from that one, she picked one barrier and pushed, and felt pressure in return. She pushed a little harder, and then realized what was happening; Orek was pushing against her, trying to control Nik completely. If he got through this barrier, he'd be able to use Nik's magic, and they'd all be doomed. She had to stop him. Now.

"Back away!" she shouted through the barrier. "You won't control my husband! Leave his mind, or I'll destroy you!" She wasn't really sure she could, but he wouldn't know that; she would certainly try. From the other side of the barrier, she heard Nik call her name in disbelief.

"I don't think so, Ice Queen," a voice replied from the other side. "Nikolaus is mine now, and I will use him to destroy you all! You cannot stop me!" Orek's voice held an edge of superiority; she could tell the man believed he would win.

"We'll see about that!" she responded, then called forth ice magic; both her own and Nik's responded. She charged the barrier with it quickly, then lashed out hard and fast, feeling it push through the barrier and blast out at Orek; Elsa heard him scream in agony. She hesitated, then stepped forward, somehow passing right through the barrier, keeping it closed. When she emerged, she found Orek standing knee deep in the murky shadows that were clouding her husband's mind, looking at his blackened, frostbitten hands.

She attacked fast, blasting him with her own ice and lightning; Nik's was still blocked by the barrier she'd passed through. He screamed, and she lashed out again. This time, he was expelled from Nik's mind, and the fog slowly began to dissipate. She suddenly felt something akin to a weight pressing down on her, and quickly realized what it was: Nik had started fighting back against Orek's hold again with all his strength. Now that the pirate was gone, she was taking the brunt of it. She needed to act fast, before he accidentally hurt her.

Elsa opened the one remaining barrier, then felt through Nik's body, calling on his magic as well. When she felt the mark Orek's shadow warrior had placed in his thigh, she pushed hard with both ice and lightning; the mark in his leg disintegrated, and she quickly withdrew along their link. As she left, she whispered into his mind, "I love you, Nik. Please come back to me."

* * *

When she entered her own mind again, Elsa woke with a start. "Did I do it?" she asked quietly, too weak to stand for a moment. Entering Nik's mind had drained her, but her leg didn't burn anymore; she hoped she had saved them all.

No one answered or looked at her. They were all focused on where Nik and Johan faced off, watching as Nik swept his brother off his feet with Mjolnir, then raised it high, ready to crush his skull.

* * *

**Author's note: 100 chapters! Can you believe it? This chapter's title is almost self explanatory, but there is a song by the same name by Shinedown you should all listen to. It fits here. **

**This chapter was fast paced, I know, but battle doesn't take its time. ****Was Elsa fast enough to save Johan? Let's hope so.**

**Kathy22334: Every magic talisman is different, as is every power. But yes, if Orek tried to make too many shadow warriors, things could go badly for him. Controlling minds, however, typically doesn't take much, since an action usually just has to be suggested.**

**Guest: Is this Insectoid? If so, I think you're logged out. Otherwise, I hope this chapter lived up to expectations.**

**Mysteryfan123: He was worried about mutiny because not everyone under his command was mind controlled. His officers, especially, were free of his power: he couldn't have officers dependent on his decisions in the heat of battle. And he still gets his revenge because, as this chapter shows, Nik can still see what's going on, even if he can't control it. Even if he couldn't see it, he would when Orek freed his mind, and that would almost be worse. Orek's plan wasn't so much to take over the cities, but rather burn them to the ground. Hope that explains everything.**

**Leave those reviews!**


	101. Shattered Bones, Shattered Dreams

He swept low with his war hammer, catching his opponent in the legs and knocking him down. He looked down at the other man, raising his weapon yet again. With this blow, he would kill his brother.

'Wait. Brother? Johan!' Nik stopped moving abruptly, as he suddenly realized he was in control of his actions again. His mind slowly cleared, and the red filtering his vision started to subside. Orek was gone from his mind, and he understood now exactly what Anna had meant. Somewhere in his thoughts, he could hear Elsa telling him she loved him, and begging him to come back. Looking down into Johan's eyes, he saw his brother smile, though his sword was still raised. He returned it sadly, knowing what had happened, what he had almost done. He feared what he might have already done to Aksel; if his youngest brother died, he'd never forgive himself.

From across the courtyard, he heard Orek shouting his name, his voice laced with pain. "Nikolaus, finish him and destroy the others! I command you!" the High Captain bellowed, trying to stand, his men stepping back a few paces. They had seen their Captain fall, and none of them were particularly certain what to do. Orek glared at several of them when he finally regained his feet, then turned to where Nik towered over his brother.

Nik glanced from the corner of his eye, and felt with his magic. Then he called in a gust of wind, turned, and flung Mjolnir at Orek hard and fast. The hammer flew through the air, whistling, until it caught the pirate captain in the stomach. It carried him across the courtyard, where he crashed to the ground, dazed and coughing.

As Nik began walking slowly across the courtyard, he heard his family cheer, then engage what few men Orek had left. A pair of shadow warriors approached him; a blast of ice and lightning finished them quickly, and he kept marching toward Orek. A few more of the guards looked at him, but a strong gust of wind knocked them away. He wanted no other distractions while he dealt with the fallen pirate.

* * *

Elsa had managed to rise, and now fought beside her son and niece, the three of them battling some of the few men Orek had left. Noticing that the men in front of her had once been Arendelle soldiers, she was hit with inspiration; she had been able to break Orek's hold on Nik, why not these men as well? Calling on her magic, she released it in a wave, letting it wash over their opponents and search for their marks; as it did, their wounds reopened, and the marks were destroyed, freeing them from Orek's influence.

The men's eyes cleared, and they all lowered their weapons. Realizing that they stood in front of their King and his family, they all fell to one knee, dropping their weapons in front of them and reswearing themselves to Alek and Arendelle while begging forgiveness.

Leaving the now freed men to Alek and Klara, Elsa turned and saw Nik approaching Orek. The High Captain was struggling to rise, so she took off at a run, intent on stopping the pirate from hurting her husband again. She had made a promise to be by his side, and she needed to get there.

* * *

Nik scooped up Mjolnir from where it had landed, feeling it pulse once again. 'I'm going to have to experiment with this,' he thought as he turned toward the man who had tried to make him kill his own family.

He watched as Orek struggled to rise. When the man laid a hand on the sword next to him, Nik swung his hammer, adding lightning to the strike; it crushed Orek's hand, and the lightning magic flared brightly when it hit the ring, shattering it. The hilt of the sword bent, then broke.

Orek screamed in agony, falling onto his back once more, clutching his now shattered hand. Nik stood over him, holding the war hammer menacingly. When Orek opened his eyes and looked up, he smiled. "Not today, Orek. You will not succeed today."

* * *

Elsa saw as she ran that the remaining pirates threw down their weapons almost as soon as Nik crushed Orek's hand. Whatever control Orek had over them had vanished. She also saw the few remaining shadow warriors simply vaporize; his control over those must have fled as well.

She slid to a stop a step away from Nik, and listened as the two men spoke.

"No more! Nikolaus, I yield! Grant me mercy, I beg you!" Orek cried as his hand disappeared inside his jacket. "I...I am defeated."

"You, who owe the mercy, now plead for it?" Nik asked harshly, lowering his hammer slightly as he shook his head. "I thought you were made of sterner stuff. After all this time, you-"

"NO!" Elsa screamed as she dove in quickly. She had seen Orek pull the pistol and crashed into Nik, her momentum knocking him aside. The gun went off, and she stood still, her hands slowly moving to and clutching her chest as Coldsaber fell to the ground, the ice blade shattering. She pulled them away, covered in blood, as she felt more flowing from where the round had pierced her and exited through her back.

* * *

Nik stumbled aside when she crashed into him, dropping his hammer as he tried to keep his balance. His ears rang slightly when he heard the pistol go off, and he grunted when he felt the pain of the round passing through. Time seemed to slow, and he glanced down; there was no hole in nor blood on his clothes, so he spun toward Elsa. His eyes widened when he saw her bloodied hands, and almost panicked when she first met his eyes, then started to fall.

"Elsa! NO!" he cried, charging forward and catching her before she hit the ground. He looked down into her eyes, watching as they unfocused and fluttered closed. He held her tightly and fell to his knees, his tears beginning to fall. "No, please!" The ground around him began to freeze, and the winds began to swirl around the courtyard.

* * *

He jerked out his single shot pistol and fired at Nikolaus. Outside his vision, he heard Ice Queen shout, then watched her push his target aside, taking the round in her chest. Orek smiled to himself as he watched the pain and fear cross her face. 'Well, that takes care of one of them,' he mused. When Nikolaus caught her and knelt, he knew what he had to do next.

Orek rose, casting aside his pistol, a dagger now in his good hand. He could hear Nikolaus' family approaching quickly, shouting and threatening him; he had to act now, before they got too close. Managing not to slip or fall on the ice under his feet, he raised the dagger high, then brought it down toward Nikolaus' back, intending to drive it through his heart. Maybe he wouldn't cause Nikolaus a lifetime of pain, but he WOULD watch him die.

* * *

Alek and Klara screamed as they saw Elsa start to fall, red staining her clothes. They stood in shock for a moment, disbelief settling in as Nik caught her and lowered her toward the ground. Around them, others likewise turned toward the trio, most not immediately comprehending what had happened.

Orek's sudden movement broke the two cousins out of their trance and spurred them into action. "Papa! Look out!" Alek shouted, charging toward the three of them. He knew his mother had been hit; how badly, he had no clue. He couldn't lose both of them again.

Klara ran beside him, though she held back her fire magic. Orek was too close to Nik, and he knew she wouldn't risk hitting her uncle. Then they were sliding as their feet found the ice, and their forward momentum slowed.

As Orek's arm fell, Alek knew they'd be too late. All they could do was watch in horror as the pirate's blade arced toward his father's back.

* * *

Nik felt the heat, and saw the bright flash. He was so focused on Elsa, though, that at he paid it little mind. Even Orek's shriek of agony didn't make him turn; he stayed on his knees, holding her in his arms. 'I don't care about that bastard,' he thought to himself absently. He looked at her drawn face, watching as her eyes finally began to flutter back open. The bullet wound was closing; there was now barely a mark on her, and his heartbeat slowed to something closer to normal. Around them, the ice quickly evaporated.

He heard Orek scream again, and Alek suddenly crouched next to him. "Is she okay?" his son asked. When he nodded, Elsa smiled weakly, and Alek spoke again. "How did you do that, papa? And I'm not talking about mama, I already know how that works...well, sort of."

Nik looked up at his son. "How did I do what? I didn't do anything," he replied. When he saw the disbelief in his son's eyes, he asked, "What happened?"

"Orek was about to stab you in the back," Alek told him. "Right before he hit you, lightning surrounded you and mama, and lashed out at him. He's alive, but badly burned."

As he spoke, Elsa slowly sat up. "I only remember a bright flash, then screams. I honestly thought it was you, Nik," she said as she looked at the eyes that mirrored her own. Running her hand over her chest, she muttered, "Ouch. That smarts."

Nik chuckled. "I should hope so. You got SHOT, Elsa. You took a bullet for me," he reminded her. Smiling, he continued, "And here you thought I'D be the reckless one." She scowled at him and smacked his arm, then he rose and helped her to her feet, handing Coldsaber back to her as he picked up Mjolnir. "And to answer your question, son," he turned to Alek, "Granpabbie once told me that, if I were near your mother while she was incapacitated, my magic would protect us both without thought. I'd forgotten about that. It's good to know that effect still exists."

They turned to find Klara standing over Orek, one foot pressing down on his chest. His clothes were badly scorched, and his arm and face had burn lines and welts along them. He glared up at Nik as they approached, and managed to speak as Klara moved aside. "Kill me. Finish me, like you did my father," he groaned. "One of us should die today, and it would appear that it won't be you." Seeing Elsa standing beside Nik, he stared at her, an astonished look on his face. "And how are you STILL alive? I saw you fall to your death, and now I've shot you through the heart!"

Elsa sheathed Coldsaber and knelt, feeling the power from Orek's remaining ring. She jerked it off the pirate's hand, and watched as he grimaced in pain. His features slowly began to change before their eyes; he slowly began to change into an old man, the youth ring's influence now gone from his body. When he looked at her again, she spoke. "I have love in my life, Orek. That's how I'm still alive. Love has saved me and mine repeatedly throughout my life. It's something one such as yourself would never understand." With that, she rose and called in ice and lightning magic; they all watched as the ring shattered in her palm.

"No, Orek. I will not take your life. It is not my place to pass that judgement anymore," Nik told the fallen pirate. He turned to his son and bowed slightly. "Your Majesty, I present to you the man who attempted to destroy our family and your kingdom. His life is yours."

Alek looked down at the now very old Orek and passed his judgement. "Take him to a doctor, and see to his wounds. Then take him to the royalty dungeons. Lock him away. He will live as a reminder to any others who would make an attempt on our lives," he commanded.

Orek tried to stand when Alek turned away; Klara immediately darted forward, her boot connecting with the pirate's chest and knocking him back. "Don't even try it, you old fool," she snarled at him, a fireball forming in her palm. "My king spared your life. Don't make him change his mind."

The old pirate grunted as new pain wracked his body. "He should kill me. I sold part of my soul for the promise that I'd defeat the man who murdered my father," he coughed, blood dripping from his lip. "Apparently it wasn't enough."

Alek stepped forward and knelt over Orek, shaking his head slowly. "Every magic, every power, comes with a price, Orek. Yours was a fool's price. You'll live your days in captivity, to pay the rest of your price," he told the other man, then stood and backed away. As several guards approached and picked the old pirate up, he turned to his family and added, "We stand as a family, we fight as a family, and we triumph as a family."

Elsa paled, suddenly remembering Nik's wounded brother. "Aksel!" she almost shouted. "He needs a doctor, now!" With that, she ran back to where Johan knelt by his younger brother, who was moaning in pain. Nik followed quickly, his face suddenly ashen as he remembered what Orek had forced him to do, placing his war hammer in its holder as he ran.

They both skidded to a stop on their knees next to the fallen man. "Aksel, I'm so sorry, my brother," Nik spoke softly as he reached out hesitantly, not sure what he could do. Tears welled in his eyes once more as he spoke. "I caused this. I should've been able to stop what was happening-"

Aksel grabbed his brother's arm and shook his head, interrupting Nik. "No, you aren't to blame, Nik. Orek is. He nearly succeeded today," he said as he locked eyes with his eldest brother. "Even if I lose this leg, it will be a small price to pay to see the threat defeated." He threw back his head and groaned in pain again.

Henry approached quickly, dragging a long, wide plank behind him. "Quick, get him on here. There's a doctor on our flagship. He's the best there is; he'll be able to tend to his leg," he told them. Nik and Johan lifted Aksel gently as Adrian and Henry slid the board under him, then the four of them carried him together. The rest of the family fell in around them, clearing a path and keeping people back.

Elsa walked beside him, resting a hand on his forehead. She looked down at him and smiled. "Thank you, Aksel, for saving my life again. It would seem you and my sister are both destined to do so."

Aksel smiled through his pain, his face whitening. "Anything for my brother, his wife, and my family. It has been my honor to serve you, Queen Elsa." With that, his head fell back, and he lost consciousness.

"Aksel? Aksel!" Elsa shook him gently. When he didn't respond, she shouted at the others. "We have to hurry, he's bleeding out!" They all began to run as fast as they could.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the unplanned hiatus. Some...things...went down that messed up my schedule, and are continuing to do so. **

**So here's my plan: I'm going to finish posting at least to the end of Desolation. You all deserve that. After that...I can't promise that it will be posted here.**

**PM me for further details.**


	102. Luck Stays Strong

They all gathered in the captain's office on board the Weselton flagship, waiting to hear the doctor's verdict on Aksel. Nik and Johan paced, nearly crashing into each other several times. Adrian sat between Elsa and Klara, the two women offering their emotional support. Henry stood behind him, supporting his friend. Alek sat across from them, his head hung low.

They'd been here for almost two hours, and night had fallen. When they had burst onto the deck, the sailors on board had tried to stop them until they recognized Henry. He had demanded the doctor see Aksel immediately, and the men moved quickly to see Aksel to the sick bay. Adrian had wanted to stay with his father, but the doctor had insisted he leave the room. Henry had managed to get them all to go above deck and retire to the captain's office, and the captain gave it up readily.

"I can't stand this waiting," Nik complained. "I'm not as patient as I used to be, and he's my brother! Can't they at least send us an update?"

Johan stopped in front of his brother and put his hands on his shoulders. "Nik, we're all anxious right now. But all we can do is wait and pray," he reasoned. Nik frowned but nodded; Johan had always been a constant voice of calm and reason, and hid his own worry well.

Adrian lowered his head again, and Elsa rested her hand on his back. "He's all I have left," he muttered. "Mother passed a few years ago. And he's...he...he can't..." He broke down then, crying, and Klara wrapped an arm around him.

Nik and Johan walked over and knelt in front of him. "No, Adrian," Nik told him, "he's not all you have left. He and Johan finally were able to convince me of that recently. You still have the rest of us, no matter what."

Johan nodded in agreement. "We've always been here for each other. That will never change, Adrian."

Just then, the door opened and the doctor came in slowly, closing it behind him. His sleeves were stained with blood, and he looked somber. Adrian jumped up and stepped forward, everyone else rising and standing around him. "How is he, doctor?" he asked in a rush. "How's my father?"

The doctor frowned as he looked around the room, then glanced to Henry with a questioning expression. "They're all his family. And I will not leave my friend," the Duke told him, indicating Adrian. "Please, give us the news, Doctor Maru."

The doctor nodded briskly and met Adrian's anguished eyes. "Your father's wounds were bad, son," he began slowly, "but that ice cast, however you all made it, saved his life. He's resting now. I've done everything I can. We were able to set his bones fairly well, and stop the bleeding. When he's fully healed, he'll probably have a limp." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder, noting the relief on the boy's face. "Your father is very lucky."

Adrian smiled, tears staining his cheeks. "You have no idea, doctor," he told the man. "Even before I was born, he cheated death many times. I pray his luck never runs out."

Doctor Maru smiled and nodded to the round of thank yous, then left the room. When he was gone, Nik turned to his nephew and pulled him into a firm embrace. "I'm so sorry for this, Adrian. It was my fault. I should've felt the mark, and been able to fight off Orek's control," he told the younger man, relief that his brother was alive mixing with the guilt he felt for the injuries he'd inflicted on him.

Adrian shook his head. "You might be magical, Uncle," he began, "but you're no expert on all types of magic. You couldn't know." With that, he hugged Nik again, then turned to Elsa. "And thank you, Aunt Elsa. Were it not for your quick thinking, we would've lost him." She spread her arms, and he hugged her too.

"It was the least I could do for a man who has spent most of his life facing death for me and those I love," she told her nephew. "He had just saved me again; I wasn't about to let him die that way. After all he's done for everyone, he deserves better." With a final squeeze, she released him and moved to Nik.

Nik pulled her into his arms and cried tears of both relief and guilt. Johan rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and spoke softly. "Adrian's right, Nik. You can't blame yourself for this. I fought you, and you weren't yourself. You swung like a drunk, not the trained fighter I know you to be," he chuckled at the last statement. It earned a weak smile from both his brother and sister in law.

Across the room, Henry, Alek, and Klara stood with Adrian. He leaned against the wall, feeling weak with relief. "I don't know what I would've done," Adrian told the group he was with. "I know you all would have stood by me no matter what, but it would've been so much harder without him."

Henry nodded. "I know that feeling, my friend," he spoke quietly. "My own father passed a few years ago, and it was what pushed me to join the revolt. But for a time, I was overcome with grief, and it wasn't until my brother reminded me what family was that I came to my senses." He glanced around the room, then back to Adrian, smiling. "Your family is an excellent one, and a strong one, my friend. Never forget that."

* * *

The following morning, the family waited in the Great Hall as Aksel was brought in in a wheelchair. Henry pushed him in, and the two were chuckling and smiling as they entered. The family surrounded him and greeted him heartily, with Adrian crouching to embrace his father hard. "Owww, son, ease up a bit, I'm still injured here," he half joked through his pain.

Adrian gave him a sheepish grin as he released him. "Sorry, father. I'm just really glad you're still with us. How are you feeling?" he asked his father, worried about what the doctor had said.

"Like someone smashed my leg with a hammer. Oh wait, someone did!" he laughed, then realized he was the only one. Looking to his eldest brother, he apologized. "Nik, I'm sorry. But it wasn't your fault. We all know that." He turned and looked at Elsa, smiling. "And we have you to thank for bringing him back, I understand," he said, indicating Nik. "Henry told me some of what happened, though I think he left many things out. I also want to thank you for saving my life." They smiled at one another, and he sat back in his chair.

Nik knelt in front of his brother. "And I need to thank you, Aksel. You saved her, and in the end all of us. If I'd woken to find her and the rest of you dead, my mind would have shattered. By your actions, you've once again proven how much you love this family. It wouldn't be the same without you," he told the younger man. "Father would be proud of all that you've done. I know we all are."

That statement got a tear from Aksel, and he leaned forward to embrace his brother. When he let go, he looked around at the group. "So, who's going to show me where to get some food? I'm starving." That statement finally got a round of laughter from everyone.

* * *

"Goodbye, Henry," Adrian said to his friend a few days later, as the Duke prepared to board his ship home. Alek had been true to his word; Weselton was once again a trading partner with Arendelle and the Northern Alliance, and a new alliance treaty was being drafted. "Thank you for all that you've done for Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. Have a safe journey."

Henry shook Adrian's outstretched hand, and smiled. "Come visit Weselton sometime, my friend," he replied. "It'd be my honor to be your host."

Adrian smiled. "Perhaps I will. It would be a refreshing change. I have some leave time that I've earned, and I would enjoy seeing my friend again."

With that, Henry turned and boarded the ship. As it sailed out of the harbor, Adrian raised his arm in salute; Henry returned the gesture, then waved.

* * *

In the next two months, much of Arendelle and the neighboring territories Orek attacked had been rebuilt. Resources and workers from around the kingdom had been shifted to rebuild homes and businesses in an effort to restore normalcy to the lives of the citizens, and Alek had assisted with his magic where he could.

One pair of citizens, however, were about to try to find out what normal meant.

"And how long do you two think you'll be gone?" Alek asked his parents. They'd just broken the news to him that they would be leaving Arendelle and the Northern Alliance to travel. "Your granddaughter will miss you, you know," he added quietly.

Elsa smiled. "I know she will. But we really don't know how long we'll be gone. It depends on where all we go. We're going to Corona first. From there," she paused, not sure what to say, and looked at Nik for help.

He smiled broadly. "From there, we're going to go wherever the winds push us. We don't really have a plan yet, other than to enjoy ourselves," he finished.

Alek smiled at the two of them, his eyes filling with tears. He reached out and hugged them both. "I'll miss you both. Thank you, for everything you've done for me, our family, and this kingdom."

Nik and Elsa hugged him back, shedding their own tears. "You're welcome, Alek," Elsa whispered for them both. "And thank you, for everything you continue to do."

* * *

Alek had been gone only minutes when their next visitor arrived. "And just WHERE do you think you two are going?" Anna demanded as she stormed into Nik and Elsa's sitting room. Kristoff followed behind, trying to calm her. "You thought you could plan on going away and not tell me?"

Elsa glanced at Nik, who shrugged. She then turned to her sister. "Anna, Nik and I have never gone on a vacation. We never even got a real honeymoon. I think we've earned a little time to ourselves."

"Well, yeah, but..." Anna stopped, her mouth working, though at a loss for words for a moment. "Where will you go? Have you picked a destination?" she added angrily, though some of her energy had left her.

"Not really," Nik replied, trying to get some of Anna's fury off Elsa. He could see how upset the younger sister had been, and he didn't want her any worse. "We know we're going to Corona for a little while. Beyond that, we might just wander the mainland. Maybe see Spain; I hear the waters there are incredible. Or perhaps Paris. I know Elsa has always wanted to go. We just need to get away," he finished.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Anna, we've spent our entire lives in front of the eyes of the world. It's time for us to move out of sight for a while. Especially since, unlike the rest of the world, we appear to not be getting any older."

Anna flopped down on the couch, defeated. Kristoff stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Well I suppose that's true enough," she answered after a moment. "But I don't have to like it!"

Elsa and Nik shared a laugh. "I wouldn't think you were my sister if you did," Elsa replied with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Nik and Elsa stood on the deck of a ship to Corona, waving to their family who had come to see them off. "Well, we're on our way," he whispered to her.

"Yes," Elsa replied. "And I plan to make every moment of this special." With that, she stepped away from him and moved to the stairs leading below. When she reached them, she turned and shot Nik a sultry look, her mismatched eyes narrowed darkly. With a smile, he hurried over to her and chased her to their quarters, where they spent the next several hours creating special moments.

* * *

Bulda stood, looking over her tribe in the Valley. As she did, her thoughts wandered to what the skies had told her last night, and she smiled. The peace in these lands had returned once again, for the foreseeable future. The Namesake would rule fairly and justly, and his family would remain by his side.

Except for two. The King of Storms and the Queen of Ice were leaving for an indefinite period. 'They've earned it,' she thought to herself. 'After all they've done, after all they've been through, they've earned some time to themselves. I wish them well.' The skies hadn't shown her what they would do, nor if they would return; they themselves did not know. For once in their lives, the skies were bright about the future of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance.

"They did it, Granpabbie," she spoke to the skies. "They have restored the peace in these lands. I wish you could have seen it." With that thought, Bulda turned in to rest. She had earned it as well.


	103. Instruments of Destruction

**On The Edge**

* * *

In a small village near the major port in Valsparta, an old woman lay on her deathbed. Hers had been a unique life, though she had spent many years here living on a royal stipend from another kingdom, then off the rent of the rooms she sold, all to provide for the son she had been forced to raise alone. She entered another coughing fit, and knew she did not have long left in this world. "Son," the old woman croaked weakly.

* * *

"Son, please, come in here!"

Haakon entered her bedroom and knelt beside her bed, taking her hand softly. His mother was old and frail, and he knew she had little time left in this world. "What is it, mother?" he asked, concern and love for her in his voice. But not true love.

"Son, you deserve an apology from this old woman before she dies. I know I haven't given you the life you deserved, and I'm sorry for that," she spoke softly, her voice rasping slightly as she breathed. "But it was for your own protection. Your father's family wouldn't have allowed you among them, and the others may have hunted you down because of who your father was. You carry the blood of Kings, but cannot be one, can never be one, yourself."

An angry tear came to his eye, but he did his best to mask it. "Tell me again, mother," he said quietly. "Tell me why they hated him so." He didn't really need to hear it again, he just knew he would never hear it from her again.

"Your father," the old woman hesitated, "was very ambitious. But he could've been great, had he been successful and patient. He would've lead with dignity and honor, fairness and impartiality. But no one could see that but me. And they killed him for it."

Haakon lowered his head, letting a few forced tears fall. "Why didn't he marry you, mother? Did he not love you enough?" He knew what she'd say; it was the very reason he'd always been, and would always be, a bastard child. He'd heard these stories since he was a child, and knew them by heart. They were why he was moving forward with these plans. Why he'd come up with these plans to begin with.

"He couldn't marry me, son," she reminded him. "I was a common whore. And he didn't truly love me, though he was good to me. But he needed to marry royalty, so his ambitions could be furthered." She gasped and coughed, her body wracked with pain. "It was his only way."

"I'll do it, mother," he replied strongly, lifting his head. His green eyes flashed, and his red hair shone in the dim light of her bedroom. "I'll succeed where he failed. And I'll rule them all."

"No!" she cried out in a rasp, squeezing his hand as hard as she could. "Son, you can't! You mustn't! Let go of this idea! Please, please, live a safe, honorable life! Don't carry out your plan!" She pleaded with him desperately. He knew she didn't want her only son to repeat her lover's errors. "They'll never let you succeed! They WILL kill you!"

"I'm not my father," Haakon laughed. "But I've already begun. It's only a matter of time, now. But," he paused, standing up and grabbing a pillow, "I can't have any loose ends, and I can have no one I love standing against me. I love you, mother, but your time has come. I'll miss you."

He covered her face with the pillow and pressed down to silence her screams. She struggled, but her frail body wasn't strong enough to fight him off. He pulled his dagger from his belt, and drove it deep into her chest. The pillow muffled her shriek, and he watched as her blood pulsed from her body until her chest stopped moving. He then tossed the pillow aside and pulled his knife from her, wiping it clean on her bed sheets. Looking down at her one last time, he smiled victoriously. "Goodbye, mother," he whispered, then turned and strode from the room and the house.

Outside, his assistant waited with their horses. "Is it done, sir?" the young man asked as he held Haakon's horse, then mounted his own. "She's gone, and can't be used against you?"

Haakon nodded, determined to show no remorse. "Indeed. She's free, and I am as well," he said as he turned his horse to the road. "Now, let's hurry. We have a ship to catch, and patrons and potential allies to meet." With that, they spurred their horses hard and headed to the docks and the ship that was waiting for them.

* * *

Two days later, Haakon and his assistant left their ship at the dock. The young Prince Viktor walked with them, acting as the envoy from his benefactors, the owner of his ship. They entered the dilapidated castle on the Southern Island and entered what was left of the Great Hall, where several men waited for them. The group included an old general, grizzled and angry but still sharp, a few of his men, and a man who wore the uniform of a Duke, but no insignia or medals.

"Oh good, you've all made it. I'm glad," he told the group as he approached. "You all have your reasons for being here, though I'm sure none of us trust the others." Nods all around told him he was right, so he continued. "We have all, however, been wronged by the same people. If we want things to return to how they should be, then we must lay aside our differences and work together once more."

"Indeed, boy," the grizzled old general spoke slowly. "But why should any of us listen to the bastard of a disgraced, deceased Prince, whose only deeds ended with his death?"

Haakon approached the uniformed man and stopped inches from his face. "Because, General Aspers, I have a plan to remove the threats our forefathers and you faced years ago, and possibly turn those threats into weapons for us. And we're all in the unique situation that we have nothing left to lose. You yourself have risked the ire of the entirety of the Southern Isles to be here."

Aspers gulped as the red haired man's eyes bored into him, and nodded. It was the man dressed as a Duke's turn to speak up. "I agree, Haakon. We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. We all stand to gain power and land if we succeed."

Haakon turned to the other man. "Indeed, Ronald. Your grandfather handled things improperly, and didn't stand by my father as he should have. And your own father failed to squash the rebellion that lost you Weselton. If you swear yourself to me, I'll forgive those transgressions, and help you reclaim the title and lands that were once your family's. We'll search out the items we desire that will help us in that.

"But before ANY assaults can be made on any kingdoms, the ones who wronged us must be controlled or removed." His face was stern, his eyes fierce; Haakon knew these men wouldn't turn and run; they wouldn't abandon him as their forebears did his father. He knew desperate men would take desperate action. After meeting each man's eyes, he continued in a commanding voice. "We'll test them first, with a small, public confrontation. If they fail, so much the better; we'll be free to move against the rest. If they succeed, then the next stage must be implemented. We'll launch a full scale assault on them, and do anything necessary to bring them to their knees, then either bend them to our will, or execute them."

"And how, Haakon, do you intend to know where they are? For all we know, they may be using falsified identities to remain hidden," Aspers asked in his deep, grizzled voice. "They may be more difficult to track than you realize, considering all the threats they've faced in their lifetime."

Haakon smiled evilly. "They'll be followed, and at least one of their escorts is in my employ. I will not disclose how many it truly is," he informed the group. "We'll know their every move, and their entire itinerary. They will never escape us." He paused then, and turned to pace for a few moments. Just when the rest of the group thought he would release them, he turned back and stared at each man in turn. "We must capture him. He should be the more powerful of the two, and certainly the most dangerous. Our second option is to eliminate him and capture her. Under NO circumstances do we capture or kill her and leave him alive and free. He's a man of the North; he'll stop at nothing to rescue her or destroy us all trying. My father, and many of your predecessors, failed to understand this. We cannot repeat their mistakes if we are to succeed."

The other men nodded solemnly. Every one of them knew the stories, and Aspers had seen it firsthand in Corona. When inspired, Northmen were nearly unstoppable, and this one in particular was the most dangerous of all.

The young Prince finally spoke up. "As you are aware, Haakon, I share you and my father in law's ambitions. I would love to see Valsparta expand, and our targets have stood in the way for some time. But I'm hesitant to throw our full might and support behind this operation, at least publicly. Suppose you precipitate a full scale war?" The Prince had a right to be concerned, as his father in law had told him many stories, some more frightful than others. He also needed to keep Valsparta's safety in mind; since his brother in law's passing, his wife stood to inherit the throne, and him beside her.

"Prince Viktor, your father in law has seen firsthand what can happen, so I understand your concern," Haakon admitted. He reached his hand into his pocket, and withdrew a small vial with an eerie green liquid in it. "However, this concoction, the very one you helped gather ingredients for, should be quite adequate to cloud the mind of any who take it, or have it injected into their blood. Its effects are temporary, though its side effects can be harsh and long lasting. But since we would rather see these threats removed than stand against us, I'm willing to take the risk of his death. I'll use as much of this as necessary to either control him or kill him."

He smiled and looked around the table, noting the wide eyes and shocked expressions that stared back at him. He knew he had them now. "Gentlemen, let's begin our work."

* * *

In a small cabin on a ship to France, a man sat strapped to a chair. He was barely conscious, and couldn't make a single cohesive statement. He'd been injected several times with the strange green liquid, and it was taking its toll. His head rolled to the side, and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"It's been twelve hours," Haakon stated. "Dose him again."

"Yes, sir," a man in a light green cloak replied. He picked up a syringe, and walked over to the man strapped to the chair. He found a spot in his 'patient,' inserted the needle, and pumped more of the liquid into him. Then he stepped back, and they waited.

Less than a minute later, the man let out an ear-piercing shriek as the liquid found its way into his mind. His muscles tensed, and he thrashed around violently. After a few moments, his movements stopped, and his head rolled forward.

Moving up to him, the green cloaked man checked for breath and a pulse. "He's dead," he told Haakon. "Seven days, at maximum recommended dosage. I think that's the best we can hope for." He turned and faced the red haired man, waiting for a reaction.

"It's a shame, really," Haakon replied. "This drug shows such promise. But only two have survived, out of hundreds. I hope our targets are stronger than this." He frowned, then turned to leave. "Oh, and have someone dispose of that, before he begins to smell any worse. And get ready to disembark; you have friends to meet in Corona, Roland."

* * *

**Author's Note: my apologies to those I didn't answer with a note last time. I was...rushed. But trust me, there's no depression here, no intent to leave the Saga unfinished. It's completely written, I'm just trying to get it posted. I had some...personal...issues to work through.**

**Enjoy and review!**


	104. For the First Time in Forever

Nik came up on deck and closed his eyes. The cool sea air felt amazing as the breeze rushed past him. He took a deep breath and smelled the salty air, then opened his mismatched eyes to search the deck for his beloved. When he saw her standing in the bow of the ship, he smiled and started toward her silently.

She stood still, her hands resting on the railing, watching as Corona approached ahead of them. He knew she still hated sailing, especially on this route, and he could feel her unease through their linked minds; it was a voyage to Corona that had claimed her parents so many years ago, after all. Her unease was always present whenever they stepped on a ship, despite her efforts to conceal it.

*It's okay to be afraid of traveling by sea, Elsa,* he thought to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid a kiss on her neck. *But we've made it, one more time.*

She leaned back into him, comforted by his touch. *I know, Nik. But it's an old fear, one that will probably always be with me,* she replied. *It's gotten easier with time, but I doubt it will ever truly go away.* She turned in his arms then, and kissed him passionately. Then she brought up a subject they had discussed several times on this journey. *What do we do, what do we say, if they ask? And I'm sure they'll at least notice. She's an artist at heart, after all.*

Nik met her gaze, their mismatched eyes mirroring one another. *I truly don't know, minn elska. It'll depend on how they react,* he returned. *We'll have to play it as it comes.*

She nodded with a smile, then turned back to face the sea, wrapped in his arms. She looked into his thoughts, and decided to follow his lead. It wouldn't do any good to fret about it for now.

* * *

The captain of the ship shouted out orders in preparation for docking, then approached them and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Your Majesties," he began, obviously trying not to intrude.

Nik turned, and Elsa moved to stand beside him, holding his hand. "Captain, we aren't King and Queen. There's no need to address us as such," she reminded the man. "What is it?"

The captain nodded once, then spoke again. "My lord and lady, we'll be docking in Corona in just a few minutes. I must ask you to prepare to disembark immediately, as I have many wares that must be offloaded, and more to be brought aboard," he informed them politely. "I apologize for rushing you off my ship, but I must look out for my bottom line as well."

"We understand, Captain," Nik replied for them. "We'll be out of your way as quickly as possible." Turning to Elsa, he added aloud, "Shall we, my love? We have some travels to get to anyway." She smiled and nodded, and they headed to their cabin to collect their things.

* * *

Walking up the steps to the castle, Nik looked up, and memories flooded back to him. *I'll never forget riding Sven in this gate,* he sent to her, not taking his eyes off the castle. *I almost lost you that day.*

Elsa stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop and look into her mismatched eyes. *Nik, it was fate that you made it in time. I believe that somehow, no matter the circumstances, you would've made it to that tower and stopped Gunnar,* she sent back, as the memories of that battle flashed between the two of them. She smiled then, and leaned forward to kiss him again. *Now let's go. We shouldn't keep them—*

Her thought was interrupted by the gates of the castle opening suddenly. They both heard a loud squeal, and Elsa turned just in time to brace herself; Rapunzel charged out of the castle gates and crashed into her cousin, wrapping her arms around the dark tipped, platinum blonde haired woman in a fierce embrace. "ELSA! It's SO good to see you! It's been far too long!" Rapunzel exclaimed loudly. "I've missed you! How's Anna? Kristoff? And all the kids?"

Elsa laughed and hugged her cousin in return. "It's good to see you too, cousin. And everyone's doing well. They all send their regards," she replied calmly, glancing over at Nik as the air was almost squeezed out of her. *I forgot how strong she is,* she sent to him.

He smiled and chuckled a bit. *It must be the frying pans,* he thought back. *You know how she loves to 'cook.'* The look she shot back showed mock disdain, and he let out a loud laugh.

Eugene joined them a moment later. "Hey, Blondie, ease up on Frosty there," he chuckled when he looked at Elsa's strained, smiling face. "You don't want to crush her. They ARE here on a vacation, after all." He nodded to Nik and extended his hand. "How are you, Nik? Have a safe journey?" he asked with a smile.

Nik took his hand and shook it firmly. "I'm great now that we're here. Our vacation officially begins, and it's the first real one we've ever taken. We're looking forward to getting out of the eyes of the world for a while."

Eugene laughed. "Well then, let's have some staff get your things to your room," he said as he beckoned to a staff member. "Dinner will be ready soon. We insist that you join us." Turning to the man who came to take their things, he nodded. "Please see that their bags get taken care of." The man nodded quickly and grabbed their bags, hauling them inside wordlessly, though he strained under the weight of Nik's.

Rapunzel finally released Elsa and hooked her arm through the former Queen's. "Come on, we need to catch up! Let's go!" As the Queen of Corona drug her inside, Elsa shot a helpless glance back at her husband. Nik chuckled and waved, silently wishing his wife luck.

"Ahh, my wife does enjoy visitors," Eugene commented as the two men made their way inside. "Especially ones she hasn't seen in a few years. How long has it been now?" the King asked, watching Nik's face for a moment as they walked. His mouth opened and closed another time, as if he were about to say something else, then thought better of it.

Nik thought for a moment before he replied. "More than five years," he answered slowly. "Closer to seven, I think, since any of us visited Corona." A smile crossed his face as he glanced to Eugene, hoping to keep the King of Corona from noticing his appearance. "It's good to be back here. You really do have a beautiful Kingdom, Eugene."

The former thief smiled in return. "Thanks, Nik." He stopped and turned then, becoming very serious. "And we still owe it to you and your brothers. We owe you all so much because of those events," he said solemnly as he met Nik's eyes. "We'd have nothing if not for you."

Nik reached out and rested a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "Your father in law was a very dear friend to my family, Eugene, and a part of Elsa's," he reminded the other man. "I couldn't abandon you and his daughter to that fate. We're family, and family is everything."

Eugene smiled and nodded. "Indeed it is," he replied, then began walking again, this time headed toward a small meeting room. Nik followed hesitantly, and when they entered the room, Eugene closed the door and locked it before turning back to him. "Speaking of family being everything, would you mind explaining this to me?" he asked with a wave toward Nik.

Confusion and concern crossed Nik's face before he settled on stoic; he suspected he knew what Eugene was referring to, and decided to warn Elsa. *Has she asked you yet?* To Eugene, he tried to feign ignorance. "What do you mean, cousin? Explain what?"

Eugene stood with an incredulous look on his face for a moment. "Oh come on! Nik, you and Elsa don't look a day older than when we faced Hans, and I know you're almost as old as I am," he began, frustration and exasperation entering his voice. "And the eyes and hair thing. You two are almost mirrors of one another now. What the heck happened to you?"

Concern laced Elsa's response when it came. *She just did. What do we tell them?* she asked hurriedly. *Our stories will have to be at least close.* He could feel her opinion on the matter.

The look in Eugene's eye told Nik the man wasn't going to accept anything less than the truth. *We tell them the truth, Elsa,* he decided, agreeing with her. *And we don't leave anything out.* He smiled softly at his cousin then. "Eugene, I'm sure you remember Alek's announcement about how Elsa and I died, then returned. Well, that...really happened, and everything has a price..."

* * *

Dinner that evening was a small affair. Lisbeth hadn't joined the four of them, as she was traveling to Weselton to meet with Duke Smithers, and reestablish ties with that nation. The conversation was light for a while, and finally the group came to Nik and Elsa's travel plans.

"So, where all do you intend to visit?" Rapunzel asked excitedly. "You two haven't really gotten to travel anywhere just for pleasure, have you?"

Nik shook his head, noting that Elsa did the same. "Not in a very long time," he replied for them both. "Looking back, we probably should've taken a vacation from everything at some point, but the timing was never right. It seemed like every time things would settle down, another...adventure...would present itself."

"I'd love to see Paris," Elsa interjected. "I hear it's spectacular, and full of history." She looked hopefully at Nik; he was the one planning this trip, after all. She heard his mental response before he spoke, and a smile broke out on her face.

"Yes," he nodded. "Paris is going to be our first stop. Then we'll probably travel to England. Queen Victoria has been asking us to visit for some time, particularly since Alek ascended the throne. Apparently she wants to meet 'the ones who stopped the scourge of Desolation,' as she put it recently. We thought we'd surprise her," he finished with a smirk.

Eugene laughed at that. "Ahh yes, Vicky is quite the woman. Despite the front she puts on, she's almost as good a thief as I was," he smiled. "The last time we visited, half our belongings ended up missing, and when we went to complain, the stuff was piled around her and she was SMILING at us! Oh, but don't call her Vicky to her face," he warned. "She threatened to have me put in the stockade for a week. And I think she was serious." That got a laugh from everyone else at the table.

"Well," Nik groaned as he sat back and stretched. "It's getting late. We should probably go rest. We planned on leaving early tomorrow, and see a few of the sights here in Corona on our way." He rose slowly, and the rest of the group followed his lead. "This has been a wonderful dinner."

"Thank you, Nik," Rapunzel replied. "Sleep well, you two. And Nik," she added as they parted ways, "take GOOD care of my cousin!" The wink and smirk she added caused both Nik and Elsa to blush.

* * *

The next morning, the two of them rode out of the gates in a small carriage after saying farewell to their cousins. They intended to see several sights on the road to Paris, and were in no hurry, having decided last night that they would consider this the honeymoon they never had, and to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Minutes behind them, a group of three men rode out of the gates of Corona on horseback. Their leader raised a spyglass, searching for something. When he found it, he called out. "They're staying on the main road through the forest. We'll follow at a distance and keep them in sight," he told his companions.

One simply nodded, but the other spoke up. "Why not ambush them in the woods? We could take them by surprise, and make it look like highwaymen-"

A backhanded smack from the leader silenced him. "Our orders are to follow and report when they near their destination. There, our employer will meet us with the forces he'll gather from his supporters. He was very specific that we were not to engage them, regardless of the situation, until further notice." With that, he stowed his spyglass and spurred his horse to a trot, following their targets, his light green cloak billowing behind him. His men fell in at his flanks, keeping pace and a watchful eye for anyone who might stand in their way.

* * *

**Author's note: Not much on my part to say, really. This chapter brings us back to Corona, but our heroes aren't aware of what's coming. This can only go badly for them.**

**Kathy22334: I really have no plans for a sequel per se. The Saga reaches its official conclusion at the end of this Part. That said, I may eventually write something that continues the timeline, but it will need A LOT of research before I really begin it. In the meantime, I have a modern AU coming soon. Look for it!**


	105. City of Love

"Ahh, Paris," Nik breathed as he looked out the window of the carriage, watching the lights of the city approach. He turned to Elsa, who'd snuggled close to him, his arm draped around her. "One of the few places I've wanted to see and haven't. And now I'm here with the love of my life." He smiled down at her, and saw her return the smile.

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "If we'd been able to, this would've been a perfect honeymoon," she admitted. "But I plan on enjoying it just as much now." She pressed herself against him, and began to kiss him in earnest. He responded in kind, his hands beginning to wander along her body.

The sudden stop caught their attention, and they looked out to see a group of three riders race past, headed toward the city. Nik called out to the driver. "Is there a problem, coachman?" The concern was clear in his voice, and Elsa gave his hand a squeeze. *That seemed rather unusual to stop just to be passed,* he thought to her quickly.

"No, sir," came an answer. "Just a dignitary and his guards. Some believe it best to stop for them." His voice quaked slightly as he spoke.

It did not escape Elsa's notice. *Why is he nervous?* she sent to Nik. *If this is routine, it shouldn't have shaken him.* She looked into Nik's mismatched eyes, and he saw the concern that mirrored her own.

"Driver," Nik called again. "Do you need someone to ride alongside you? You sound...strained." It was risky calling the man out, but it'd be better than being blindsided. He still hated being unprepared.

"No, sir," the driver replied, his voice solid once again. "Just a bit of an issue with dinner. It didn't sit well with me. We'll be moving along now." The whip cracked, and the carriage began moving forward again, creaking along the road.

Nik and Elsa looked at one another, frowning. *This seems unusual,* Elsa commented silently. *I'm nervous, Nik. Something isn't right.*

He squeezed her hand, and felt with his magic quickly. *I am as well, but I don't feel anything out of place.* He smiled then. *We'll be fine, Elsa. Who even knows we're here but family? Let's enjoy our trip. If something happens, we'll deal with it as we always have: together.*

She smiled in return and leaned into him. *You're right, husband. So long as we're together, we'll be alright.* With that, they settled in for the remainder of their ride.

* * *

The two of them laughed again as they discussed the show they had just seen. It was supposed to be a drama, but there had been far too much humor for them to not laugh about it. Nik had even managed to get them backstage to meet the players and get the name of the troupe; it might be fun to have them come to Arendelle sometime and put on a show for the citizens.

They made their way along the street, and turned onto the bridge crossing the Seine. Halfway across, Nik paused and turned to look over the river. Elsa stood beside him, her arm linked through his. She knew he loved places where the wind blew, and her braided hair was flipping around in the strong breeze here. *We can stay as long as you like, husband,* she sent to him, smiling.

He glanced over at her, watching her dark-tipped, platinum blonde hair flutter in the breeze. *I know, emminn elska/em. This is a beautiful sight. But there's one sight that all others pale against when compared to.* He smiled at her when she looked at him quizzically. *You. You are by far the most beautiful thing in existence.* Leaning down, he pulled her close and kissed her again, and felt her arms wrap around his neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes before they finally broke their kiss. Elsa looked into his mismatched eyes, and then gave him a sultry smirk. *Come along, love,* she told him, taking his hand and pulling him toward their hotel. *I can think of a better place to continue that kiss.* He grinned and followed willingly, stopping to kiss her several times along the way.

* * *

Dinners, shows, museums. And everywhere they went, another nod to some part of history. Nik loved every minute of their time in Paris, and not just because of the sights. His main reason for his happiness stood and walked beside him every moment. With every sight he saw, her face was present.

Elsa, too, enjoyed their stay. They had done and seen so many things in such a short amount of time, but she knew what her favorite memory of the trip would always be: spending time with her husband, her love. It had been far too long since they had been happy and carefree, and this was by far the longest stretch of such feelings. "I'm glad we were finally able to come here, Nik," she told him as they walked down the street, heading toward their final sight. "This has been simply amazing."

He smiled as he met her gaze. "It has, hasn't it? You and I, just enjoying one another's company for days on end," he remarked, stopping and turning her toward him. "I'd have it no other way. I love you, Elsa of Arendelle."

"And I love you, Nikolaus of Stonewell," she replied with a happy smile, then rose on her toes and kissed him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, deepening the kiss and leaving her flushed by the time they broke apart. She took a moment to calm herself before she spoke. "Well, my love, are you planning on ravishing me in the street, or are we going to continue sightseeing?" she asked with a mock-innocent grin.

His return smile was simply devilish. "As tempting as the former sounds," he began quietly, "I think the ravishing will wait until we're in private. For now, those famous bell towers are just ahead." He took her hand and began moving along the street again, and she followed willingly, smiling like a schoolgirl.

They entered the famed cathedral in the midst of a group of patrons and pilgrims. Some came to confess and atone, others to simply see the architecture. The two of them strolled slowly through the building, admiring the stained glasswork and other relics. Several bishops nodded to them, a gesture they returned humbly.

Eventually they found themselves in a bell tower, looking out over the city. Nik stood studying one of the famed gargoyles, an odd look on his face. He almost looked amused. *What is it, Nik?* Elsa asked when she noticed his expression. When he didn't reply right away, she started toward him slowly.

*Oh, nothing,* he finally replied when she was only a few steps away. *I was just trying to decide what kind of demeanor this thing would have if Alek brought it to life.* His smile spread, and when he looked up he saw her shocked expression. It quickly became one of amusement, and he tried to stifle a laugh when he heard her giggle. Finally they both erupted in laughter, earning several annoyed stares from some of the others in the tower.

He took her hand after they calmed, both red in the face but smiling broadly. *You have the most beautiful smile, Elsa,* he told her once more. She blushed and linked her arm with his, and they began moving toward the stairs down to the main floor. *And your flushed face simply enhances it.*

They had almost reached the stairs when someone called out to them. "King Nikolaus! Queen Elsa!" a man in a light green cloak yelled loud enough for all to hear, his face masked. "Enjoying your time in Paris?"

Nik was immediately on the defensive, his magic rising. Beside him, he felt Elsa tense, and sensed her magic coming up as well. He turned slowly toward the man, his eyes narrowed. "I am not a King," he said quietly. "And who, may I ask, is addressing us as such?" Nik kept a leash on his magic, but it was very loose; he didn't want to be noticed, but he certainly wasn't going to let any harm come to Elsa, either.

The man dropped his hood and smiled, the hilt of a sword flashing as he moved. "I'm both a messenger and a delivery man," he answered. "The message is that the Uprising sends its regards. The package is this." He quickly drew his sword and took a fighting stance; five other men suddenly appeared and drew their own swords as well.

Nik let his magic surge, and thunder rolled through the sky. Beside him, he felt Elsa's power rolling off of her, frosting almost every surface around them. He smiled; they shared their magic, but each of them always called what they were born with first. "Gentlemen," he called out for all to hear, "this isn't wise. This is a house of God, and we shouldn't shed blood here."

The green cloaked man laughed. "Well then, hopefully my men and I won't shed any blood. But you will!" To his men, he shouted, "Attack!" As one, all six men charged, swords flashing in the light.

Nik lashed out with wind, knocking three of their attackers off their feet. Elsa, meanwhile, brought spikes of ice up from the floor and coated the rest of it in a slick layer. The three men approaching her slipped and fell in a tangle of limbs and struggled to regain their footing.

The group attacking Nik recovered first and charged again. This time, he lashed out with two blasts of ice, ripping the swords away from two of the men and spinning the third. The first one fell and drug the second man with him, but the third lunged. Nik backed away, dodging the attack, but misjudged where he was standing. He flailed his arms as he stepped off the edge and fell down the stairwell.

* * *

Elsa watched the group coming at her rise again and slip, and prepared to knock them down again. They began to charge slowly, so she summoned a burst of wind that launched all three backwards and off their feet. Satisfied that they were no longer an imminent threat, she turned to Nik. Or rather, where Nik should have been.

She screamed when he disappeared down the stairwell. The three men who had been attacking Nik turned quickly and stalked toward her, their swords recovered and raised to attack. She began to fall back, releasing small bursts of ice and lightning at her attackers. She glanced over and saw the three she had knocked down rise and begin advancing on her as well. Suddenly she felt the cool stone of the wall behind her, and braced herself for a fight. *Nik,* she called. *I could use some help!* He didn't reply directly, but she could feel the strain in his mind.

Four of the men charged her, and she flicked her wrist and brought up a wall of ice in front of them. Two crashed directly into it, but the other two quickly sidestepped it and kept coming. She prepared to release two lethal blasts of ice when a shadow crossed them all, accompanied by a battle cry.

* * *

Nik caught a railing on the staircase a floor and a half down, nearly wrenching his arm as he did. Letting himself hang for a moment, his mind processed everything that had just happened. He remembered the green cloak: a man wearing the same color cloak had passed them just before they entered Paris.

He closed his eyes and felt for Elsa, letting himself see what she saw. Six men approached her, and two were stepping around her ice wall to get her. He needed to act, and fast. After a moment, a plan formed in his mind, and he quickly put it into action. Calling his wind onto himself, he launched himself up and out of the stairwell, angling toward where Elsa faced off with the six attackers.

As he fell back toward the ground, he called on the ice magic; it responded, and he had a quarter staff of solid ice in his hands almost instantly. He landed in a crouch between the two men and Elsa, then spun and swept both men's feet from under them with the end of it. One he kicked swiftly and hard in the head, sending him tumbling away. He brought the end of the staff down onto the other man's temple, knocking him unconscious immediately.

* * *

Elsa stood in shock for a moment when Nik landed in front of her, but came back to her senses quickly. As Nik fought with the attackers, she moved beside him and released a blast of lightning wrapped around a spike of ice, directly at the leader of the group. He dodged, but the blast managed to spin him and throw him to the ground. He began to rise slowly, but not before Elsa's ice ball connected with his head, knocking him unconscious as well.

Three opponents remained, and Nik had one disarmed and howling over a broken arm quickly. The last two looked at one another, then leapt onto the stairs and ran from the building. *The ice!* Nik called out to her quickly. *Get rid of it!* The staff in his hands disappeared immediately, and Elsa worked to quickly evaporate all the ice she had created.

A moment later, a team of priests and bishops rushed up the stairs and stopped, taking in the carnage. Nik grabbed Elsa and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. To the group of clergymen, he called out, "These men attacked us. We need someone to take them into custody." The men nodded, and a few left to fetch some city police. The rest looked from Nik to the four men, then back to Nik, wondering aloud how one unarmed man fought off four swordsmen. None gave Elsa a second glance.

* * *

**Author's note: And so our lovebirds have run into some individuals who don't have their best interests in mind. How will Nik and Elsa move forward? Find out soon!**

**mysteryfan123: I hate to disappoint, but my modern AU will NOT have powers. It will focus on characters and personalities instead. I considered it, I truly did, but decided against it.**

**Leave those reviews everyone!**


	106. Did Someone Say Her Majesty?

Nik and Elsa stayed secluded in their cabin, resting, for most of the crossing. It was fortunate that had been their last day in Paris; the men who had attacked them in the cathedral had somehow managed to escape before they reached the city jail, and there were no leads on where they were. So, Nik and Elsa had packed immediately and left the city, headed for the Channel.

*I don't get it,* Nik pondered as he laid on the bed, not really meaning to bother her with his thoughts. *They attacked us, and then escaped, almost as if that was part of the plan. And what is this Uprising, and what does it have to do with us?* The man's words had hung in the air during the fight, and it bothered him that he couldn't make sense of it. *What do they want from us?*

*I'm not sure, love,* she replied, trying to calm him. *Part of me thinks we should head for home. But I also think that by being abroad, we accomplish two things: we keep the attention of this Uprising at least partly away from our family, and we're harder to find if we keep moving.* She moved to him and cuddled beside him on the bed. *We might as well continue enjoying ourselves. We've proven that we can deal with any threat that approaches us.*

He held her close, and nodded as he kissed her forehead. *You're right, Elsa. We may as well continue our trip. If nothing else, it will keep this Uprising guessing where we'll head next.* With that, he closed his eyes and held her, trying to let the memories fade.

* * *

"I expected this outcome," Haakon told the group on the ship to England. "They're every bit as powerful as history told us. We'll have to exercise caution and cunning to bring them down." He paced across the room as the men waited; they had barely escaped the French police after their resounding loss to the former King and Queen. "But, your mission was not a complete failure. We now have a better understanding of our targets," he informed them as he turned to face them.

The man in the light green cloak, Roland, stepped forward. "Sir, will we have another chance to prove ourselves?" The speed with which Nikolaus and Elsa had defeated them bothered him, that much was plain on his face. "I do not wish to fail the Uprising."

Haakon laughed and nodded. "Indeed you will get another chance, my friend," he said with a smile. "You haven't let us down. Your mission went almost exactly as it was supposed to. With luck, your defeat has lulled them into a false sense of security. Our next assault will prove to be much more devastating." He turned to pace once more, this time thoughtfully.

"What will our next assault entail?" Roland asked hesitantly. "If I am to lead it, I must understand it." His voice carried a hint of remorse; Haakon knew the man wanted another chance for redemption.

He stopped once more and turned to the group. "When we arrive in England, you are to make sure they're followed and watched. Force them into an accident on the road to slow their travel if necessary. We'll need time to prepare in London." A smile crossed his face then. "And once there, we'll assemble a force they won't be able to withstand. The Queen will want to see them, and that's where we'll make our assault."

"An assault on the Queen's palace, sir?" the man asked. "Won't that be more difficult than simply attacking where they'll stay? The palace is well defended, and will be difficult to penetrate." His voice quaked slightly as he spoke, betraying his nervousness.

Another laugh escaped Haakon. "Ordinarily, yes, Roland. But for this assault, we'll have the advantage. They will surely try to help protect the palace. And, you see, we have these," he told the group as he held up a round object. "These will create such havoc that our targets won't know what hit them until it's far too late."

The group smiled; this definitely was a sound advantage. Ronald smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Haakon was making sure the man would get the chance he desired to prove himself.

* * *

The ship docked a few hours later in England. Nik and Elsa collected their bags, and walked down the gangplank and along the docks. He had slung Mjolnir across his back under his cloak, and Elsa carried Coldsaber in a sheath at the small of her back, hidden by her own cloak. It was a precaution they had both agreed on after Paris; neither of them wanted to be caught unarmed again. Glancing around, he saw a lone carriage sitting just off the dock, and he swore he saw a flash of green dart around the end of it. He frowned, then looked further down the walk. There he saw a stable advertising horses for sale and rent. *_Minn elska_,* he called out to her, *how would you feel about foregoing a carriage and riding out on our own?*

Elsa looked up at him with a concerned look; he'd failed to mask the slight edge to his thoughts. When he looked at her, though, his eyes twinkled and he smiled warmly. After a moment, she smiled, though he knew it was forced. *You know I always love to ride, Nik,* she answered. *It would be fun to ride on our own with no escort. Let's do it. We ARE on vacation, after all.*

They walked arm in arm along the walk toward the stables. As they passed the carriage, Nik watched the driver from the corner of his eye, noting how quickly the man climbed down and opened the door. "Sir, ma'am, if you please, I can take you on the rest of your journey," he called out to them, gesturing into the carriage.

Elsa smiled politely. "No thank you, good sir. We've made other arrangements," she informed him calmly, though Nik could feel the edge to her thoughts; his own agitation had her watching for threats as well.

The man frowned and started to follow them. "I really must insist that you ride with me, please," he persisted. "You'll reach London much quicker by carriage than by—"

Nik whirled and grabbed the man by the shirt, lifting him and bringing their faces within inches of one another. "We have not told you our destination," he almost growled at the man. "And the lady politely refused your offer. Now back away, and forget you ever saw us." The man's face paled as Nik spoke, and he nodded quickly. Nik released his shirt, and the driver scurried back to his carriage and darted behind it.

Turning back to to Elsa, he offered her his arm again. *M'lady, your horse awaits. Shall we?* he sent as he gestured toward the stables. She took his arm with a smile, and they began walking. He could feel her apprehension, and he decided it was a good time to explain his actions. *I saw a green cloak near that carriage a few minutes ago. Perhaps it was nothing, but after Paris I don't want to take any chances.*

Elsa nodded in return. *I understand, Nik,* she replied slowly. *Though I do think you were a little harsh on the man. He was only the go-between, if anything, after all.* She glanced at him sideways, and he felt the mental scolding. Nik lowered his head in silent apology, then nodded and raised his head as they approached the stables.

The owner of the stables approached them immediately when they entered. "Good evening sir, madam. How may I help you?" His smile seemed genuine, and Nik noted that this stable looked like every other reputable one he had ever been in; well-used and busy. It was a good sign.

"Horses for two plus baggage, if you please. We're headed for London," he informed the man. He was not giving out more information than he needed; the encounter with the carriage driver had him on edge still, and he wanted to get moving as quickly as possible.

The man smiled broadly. "A long-term rent then? It would be my pleasure." He turned and grabbed a contract from the shelf on the wall while shouting to his stable boys. "Benjamin! Christopher! Saddle two, and a third for baggage! Get to it, lads!"

Nik squeezed Elsa's hand quickly and smiled to her. They would be on their way, and on their own, soon enough.

* * *

The man peered out from his under the hood of his light green cloak, watching as the two had their baggage loaded onto the third horse. "This is unexpected," Roland muttered to his companions. "They were supposed to ride in the carriage. This will make an accident on the road nearly impossible without injuring one of them." He turned to them and pulled his cloak closer. "We will ride for London and try to beat them there."

"What good will that serve?" one of his companions asked. "Our leader said to stay near them and keep an eye on them, and slow them as much as possible." His eyes were wide, and fear crossed his face.

Roland shared the man's concerns about disobeying orders, but he saw little choice. "We'll send a message as quickly as possible. Our leader will, hopefully, understand the need to be flexible in this matter. We must adapt if his ultimate goal is to come to fruition. Now, get to the horses! We must hurry!" He gave each man a brisk shove, then began walking quickly himself. They needed to get away from here before they were spotted, and set up lookouts in London to watch for their targets' approach.

* * *

Nik and Elsa arrived in London early in the afternoon; they entered their room quickly and shut the door in e they'd checked in. She turned as she dropped the bag she was carrying, and he quickly had his arms around her, kissing her hard and pushing her down to the bed, his hands roaming her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss, she moaned as his mouth found her neck. "Oh, I forgot how much fun a ride through the woods with you can be when we're alone," she said through little gasps and giggles.

"I can't help myself when I'm riding beside the most beautiful woman in the world," he replied, his hands roaming down to her thighs, lifting them and encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. "It excites and entices me."

A sudden knock on the door made them pause and lock eyes with one another. "Who could that be? What could we have missed?" Nik wondered aloud. Elsa's eyes and thoughts showed her confusion as well, so he called out, "Who's there?"

A male voice answered. "Sir, madam, I have a message from Her Majesty the Queen," he informed them in a formal tone. "Her Majesty formally requests your presence at the palace."

They looked at one another quizzically for a moment. Finally, Elsa responded to the man. "And just whose presence is Queen Victoria requesting?" She did her best to hide her nerves, and managed to keep her voice from quaking.

"Her Majesty is requesting the presence of the former King and Queen of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance, Nikolaus of Stonewell and Elsa of Arendelle," he replied slowly, as if he were reading the words. "Her Majesty has sent a contingent of guards to escort you to the palace."

As he spoke, they climbed off the bed and moved to the doorway. Elsa held a blue orb of ice magic at the ready, and Nik gripped the door handle. With a nod to one another, he opened the door slowly. On the other side, he found the Queen's herald and several stone-faced palace guards. He glanced to her and shrugged, their silent signal that everything seemed in order. When he turned back to the herald, he responded calmly, "If Her Majesty will permit us a few moments, we aren't dressed for such a meeting. Do we have time to change?"

The herald nodded, and Nik closed the door. Meeting Elsa's eyes, he smiled. "Apparently we didn't hide well enough," he chuckled. "Even the Queen knows we're here." He began to laugh, and she quickly joined him.

*Magic?* she asked him silently when they had both calmed again. He nodded in return, and they both called on their magic. It swirled around them both quickly, altering them from their casual riding clothes. When it settled, she once again wore her shimmering blue ice dress with the shortened storm gray train and sleeves. He wore his formal gray trousers and a loose cloak, with his icy blue shirt. They both chuckled again as they looked at one another; these were the same clothes they had returned from Hartlande in, though no longer tattered and torn. She quickly strapped Coldsaber to her thigh, and he slung Mjolnir across his back; despite the guards and the assurance of the herald, they both preferred to be armed.

Offering his arm, he turned toward the door and grabbed the handle again. She linked her arm with his as he opened the door, and they stepped into the hall. Nodding to the herald, who had a surprised expression on his face, no doubt from the speed with which their attire had changed, Nik spoke. "Please, my good man, lead the way. It's impolite to keep a Queen waiting longer than necessary."

With a brisk nod, the herald turned and lead them outside and down the street. The contingent of palace guards fell in around them for the short walk to the palace, and the two of them couldn't help but notice the people stopping to stare at them. Listening carefully, Nik smiled. *Well, anyone who didn't know before does now. We're being recognized,* he sent to Elsa. *Let's hope it works to our advantage.* She nodded in return, her thoughts revealing her excitement as well as her reservations about this particular meeting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh, what does Her Majesty want?**

**Kathy22334: I debated having them be able to fly. But with everything else, it just seemed...too much. Could they if they wanted? Possibly. And in the future they may try. But for now, no flights. Oh, and thank you for pointing out my error...that was an HTML tag for another site.**


	107. Land of Confusion

The guards marched them through the gates to Buckingham Palace, then parted to allow them to ascend the stairs to the main doors. When Nik and Elsa reached them, the herald ushered them inside and into a rather large waiting room. There he left them, closing the doors as he left.

*Well,* Nik sent to Elsa, *this is interesting. I wonder how she found out we were here so quickly.* He took a seat on one of the couches, his eyes unfocusing slightly as he began to think.

Elsa sat beside him, deciding to remain formal as they waited for the Queen. *I remember hearing that she has eyes and ears everywhere in London,* she replied, glancing around the room. *It's one reason, even as a small girl, I didn't like to entertain the thought of coming here.* She was uncomfortable sitting here, waiting on the woman her parents had always spoken of with both admiration and trepidation.

*Well, I can think of one place she doesn't have either eyes or ears,* he remarked, tapping his forehead. *Perhaps if there is anything we do not wish to share, we would be best served to not SPEAK of it.* He smiled at the last, amused with his own play on words. She gave him a weak smile in return.

Minutes later, a group of guards filed into the room, followed quickly by a pair of ladies in waiting. Behind them, Queen Victoria entered, her eyes fierce, her pose regal; she obviously intended to be imposing. Nik and Elsa rose together as she entered and bowed in unison. "Your Majesty," Nik began, "it is an honor—"

"Oh be quiet, Nikolaus," she said dismissively. "You're so like your father: always so formal in my presence. I didn't call you here for a formal meeting." Her face suddenly went from stoic and harsh to warm and smiling. "I wanted to see you, Elsa. Your parents were good friends to my family; I miss them, and wanted to see the woman they left as an heir. You haven't visited me, so I wanted to make sure you did while you were here."

Her bluntness and informality shocked them both, and they looked at each other with wonder. Nik shrugged, and Elsa turned back to the Queen. "Your Majesty—" she began.

Queen Victoria held up a hand. "Please, just call me Victoria. I know you've both stepped down, so as I said, there's no need to be formal." She smiled broadly and took a seat, indicating that they should do the same. "And I know about your other...talents...as well. They're quite impressive from what I've heard. Guards, ladies, leave us. They can keep their weapons; I'm perfectly safe here with them. No harm will come to any of us." Her entourage left quickly at her order, and the three of them were left alone.

When the doors closed, Victoria turned to them, her expression serious. "You shouldn't have come, but since you're here I wanted to see you, and to give you a warning. There are reports of an Uprising, a group of rebellious individuals who are intent on bringing an end to the peace the region is enjoying. Who is financing them, I do not know, but it's said they are looking for some form of powerful magic so as to be unstoppable," she confided, her hands resting in her lap. "You should be aware, and send word to your son so he can prepare."

Nik and Elsa looked at one another again when she finished, not sure what to say. They both recalled what they'd heard in Paris; the Uprising had sent their regards, and proceeded to attempt to kill them. "How do you know all this, Victoria?" Elsa asked carefully as she turned back toward the British Queen. "And why are you telling us?"

"I rule an empire," Victoria stated matter-of-factly, "so I hear a great many things. And I'm telling you because I don't want to see people and kingdoms I like and consider friends fall to this Uprising. As the most powerful magic wielders known, not rumored, in existence, they will likely come for you in earnest at some point." She waved her hands then, abruptly changing the subject. "Nikolaus, you're free to do as you please here. Your things will be brought over from the rooms you were going to stay at; you'll both be staying here for the duration of your visit to London. Elsa, dear, please stay and chat with me."

Nik rose and bowed slightly to the Queen. "By your leave, then, Your Majesty," he said formally, then smiled at Elsa. *I suppose I'll see if I can't find something to do. Perhaps the Captain of her Guards would like a REAL sparring partner for a time.* Elsa smiled and nodded at him, and settled in for a lengthy conversation with the Queen.

After Nik had gone, Elsa sat quietly, waiting for Victoria to give some indication of what she wanted to discuss. The silence grew uncomfortably long, and Elsa began to worry as the Queen of England watched her; she was acting as an impromptu dignitary, and needed to act the part. Victoria's sudden laugh, however, only served to confuse her more.

"Oh my dear Elsa," Victoria chuckled. "You don't need to be formal with me right now. I asked you here to meet you, and to finally talk with a woman who understands the pressures of ruling." The smile on her face was genuine, and Elsa found herself returning it. "So tell me, dear, are you glad to be finished ruling, and watching your son run things?"

Elsa thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, though it hasn't been without hardships. Being free of the crown did free Nik and I to exercise less restraint during some recent confrontations, however," she told the Queen. "No longer being a ruler also has allowed us to finally take our honeymoon, which has been, overall, very nice."

"Ahh, so lucky you are to have a man such as he," Victoria smiled, a hint of what could have been envy in her voice. "Loyal and protective almost to a fault, from what I've heard, much as his father was. Your son is doing well running your old kingdom?"

This gave Elsa pause. Alek was indeed doing well running the kingdom, and had managed to repair ties with the Southern Isles and Weselton. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Victoria was trying to either lead her to something, or distract her from something. "Yes. King Alek is doing very well, and Queen Frida has been a wonderful Queen for the people. Your Majesty, I can't help but wonder: why DID you ask us here? Surely it wasn't just to warn us of the Uprising, and it can't be just to idly chit chat."

Victoria smiled. "You're very perceptive, Elsa, much like your mother, who you so closely resemble. I'd heard you had a sharp mind, sharper than most others. I wanted to ask for your help. I have received word that the Uprising is here in London, and I believe they intend to attack my palace," she said, concern slipping into her voice. "You see, we have some artifacts the builders of Stonehenge left behind, specifically a staff and a scepter, and they may have magical properties, though we haven't been able to study them. I have heard that the Uprising wants them, and I need help defending them."

Elsa looked away, thinking. She knew Nik would read her thoughts, and she silently asked his opinion. His response was almost a mental shrug, signifying that he trusted her judgement. When Elsa finally looked back at the Queen, she smiled. "We will stay and assist you, Victoria, though it will put quite a damper on our trip. I cannot refuse a friend of my parents."

Relief flooded over Victoria's features. "Thank you. Oh thank you, Elsa, very much." Then she turned to the door and shouted. "Ladies! Bring us tea! We're thirsty!" Turning back to Elsa, she smiled. "And now, we can have that idle chit chat. Tell me, how is it that a woman nearly as old as I still looks as young as you do?"

Elsa stared silently at the Queen for several moments. "Well..." Her thoughts flew as she tried to come up with a believable answer.

* * *

Nik made his way to the guards' training hall and found it bustling with activity. Men were sparring and practicing, with and without weapons. He found the Captain watching a group of men target practicing with their firearms. The Captain turned and nodded to him as he approached.

"My lord Nikolaus, a pleasant surprise," the man said with admiration. "Your reputation as a warrior precedes you. I'm John Eastman, Captain of Her Majesty's Guard. Would you care to give any advice to my men?" A smile crossed the Captain's face; Nik could see the man was looking for any way to help his men defend their Queen better.

Nik chuckled softly before he spoke. "The best advice I can give your men is to love their Queen and country, and practice often. Bravery and swell deeds will follow on their own. Strength and power are helpful, but it's cunning and skill that leads to victory. Try to always focus and think, and know what your enemy is doing at all times. Do this, and you'll never fail. You may wake to find yourself in the afterlife, but your actions will have inspired others to take your place here." He glanced around at the men who had paused to listen, and saw them nodding and smiling; he sensed that they all loved their Queen. "Captain, would you care to show your men how a brave soldier fights?"

The Captain laughed and nodded. "Indeed, Nikolaus. I'll gladly cross weapons with you in the sparring ring. It's been a long time since I crossed swords with someone of your experience." He moved to a rack and pulled a pair of practice swords for himself and Nik, and handed one over. He then gestured to the ring, where a few men were clearing out of it. "Shall we dance?"

Nik leaned Mjolnir against the side of the ring and shrugged off his cloak, then entered behind John. He inspected the sword quickly, then twirled it a couple times before settling into a fighting stance. "Let's begin," he smiled at the Captain, who had likewise taken a defensive stance.

The two men began to circle one another slowly. They took turns feinting at one another, each man testing the reaction of the other. Finally, Nik took the offensive, swinging the sword with precision; it shook in his hand when John's sword intercepted it mid swing, and they each drew back. Smiles were exchanged, and they came together again, swords flashing in the light of the hall.

As the two men sparred, their motions became more fluid and more daring. Their swords rang together repeatedly, and came closer and closer to touching skin. Both men glistened with sweat as they continued, neither one truly having the advantage. Nik would press the Captain back for a time; John would counter quickly and drive the former King in the opposite direction.

They'd been sparring for nearly half an hour, and gathered quite an audience, before either man spoke. It was the Captain who broke the sound of ringing swords. "My Lord Nikolaus, this is by far the hardest sparring session I've had in some time," he complimented as their swords connected yet again. "I do hope you can come to England more often!"

Nik laughed as he pulled back and attacked again. "I may have to. My brothers used to give me a good round, but age is quickly catching up with them. I am in need of a good sparring partner," he returned over the clash of metal. It was true; as sharing powers with Elsa had made them both younger, his brothers had continued to age, and he could now outlast them by a wide margin. Aksel, unfortunately, would have a limp after the confrontation with Orek, and would be kept from sparring for the foreseeable future.

A sudden rumble in the ground made both men pause, breathing heavily. As the room quieted, they began to hear shouts in the distance, and another rumble made the floor quake. Everyone began to look around, and Nik quickly traded the sword for Mjolnir. *Elsa?* he sent quickly. *Are you alright?* He knew the worry was evident in his thoughts.

Her reply came quickly. *We just heard the windows rattle a few times, but we aren't hurt. Guards are coming for the Queen and I,* she told him. *What's going on?* A brief feeling of unease ran through her thoughts to him, then vanished amid her resolve to remain calm.

A guard ran into the hall just then, shouting. "The east gate is under attack! They're setting off some kind of explosive!" Then the man turned and left the room as quickly as he came in. Men grabbed weapons and started following him quickly; no orders were needed. The palace needed its defenders.

Nik ran with the men. *The east gate. I'm going to assist if I can,* he sent to her. *Stay with the Queen.* He doubted she would stay away; she always found her way to his side, regardless of the danger to her own life. He loved that about her, but also feared it would get her hurt.

*You know me too well,* she suddenly sent to him, accompanied by an image of the hallway she was running through. *I'll meet you there. I BELONG next to YOU.* He smiled at that, and ran faster. If he were lucky, the attack would be over before she got there.

When he entered the courtyard, his hope of a quick battle vanished. Nearly fifty invaders had entered, with countless more coming in from outside. The palace guards had already begun to engage them, and were barely holding their own. Nik never slowed, but let his magic rise; Mjolnir pulsed in his hand again, and charged with magic. His first swing connected with an invader in a crushing upward blow, and the charge of lightning and ice erupted. The man he hit flew through the air, and the charge fanned out ahead of him, taking several more opponents down.

Near the gate, Nik noticed a flash of light green. Looking harder, he saw the same man who had lead the attack on them in Paris. *It's the Uprising! They're in the courtyard!* Nik warned his wife. *I would feel much better if you stayed inside, Elsa!*

A blast of ice magic rushing across the courtyard told him his warning was too late. Glancing over, he saw her charge into battle, Coldsaber shining in her hand, magic pulsing at the other. He smiled to himself and returned his efforts to fighting. He began to move toward her through the battle; if she were going to join the fight, he wanted to be near her.

He had nearly reached her, and could hear her shouting at him, when he saw the light green cloak again. He turned toward the man, and saw a wicked smile and the round object in the man's hand. Nik had a brief instant to wonder what it was before it flew through the air, landing between himself and Elsa, though closer to him. Then it erupted in a bright flash and a cloud of smoke. The shockwave blew him off his feet; the loud boom made his ears ring and drowned out all other sounds, while the flash left him blinded. When his head hit the ground, he blacked out, Mjolnir still clutched in his hand.

* * *

Elsa saw the object fly toward Nik, and paused for a moment to see where it would land. When it exploded, she raised her hands to shield herself. The boom disoriented her, and she had a large spot in her vision where she couldn't see. It faded quickly, but for a moment she couldn't fight.

When she could finally see well enough, she looked around. The invaders shouted to one another, sounding a quick retreat. *Nik!* she called out silently. *Nik, they're retreating! Where are you?* When he'd didn't answer, her heart began to race. She looked in the direction of the explosion, but didn't see him. As she pushed forward towards the retreating attackers, she looked through their ranks. Her eyes finally locked on the light green cloak, and she saw what, or rather WHO, the man was helping drag, a war hammer tossed over his other shoulder.

"NIK! NO!" she screamed, and tried to run to him. Elsa jumped and rolled over piles of debris, and ran around a few bodies; she didn't see the round object land directly in front of her. When it went off, she flew backwards, her head slamming into the ground. Her world went dark, Coldsaber still clutched in her hand.

* * *

**Author's note: Dear me, what have I done?**

**Hopefully no formatting issues last time. That was a whoops on my bad, thanks for pointing it out, Kathy22334.**


	108. A Bottled Storm

The men drug an unconscious Nikolaus aboard the ship and supported him roughly. Haakon stepped out of the Captain's quarters and smiled at the sight before him. "At last. My father's murderer is in my possession," he commented as he approached. Lifting Nik's head by the hair, he looked at the fallen man. "What a pity, I had hoped for more of a struggle, or at least a more emotional first meeting." Releasing him, he turned to the man in the light green cloak. "Roland, take him below to the chair. Strap him in well, and make sure he can't move. I will be down shortly to administer his first dose."

Roland nodded, and he and the others carried Nikolaus below decks. The man he had handed the war hammer to when they boarded grunted and struggled, trying to keep up. "This thing is heavy!" the man complained. "How did he swing it one-handed, and so easily? How strong is that man? Will the chair hold him?"

Roland chuckled at the other man. "Remember, this one has magic," he reminded the group. "There are a great many things we don't know about him. From what history has told us, we're lucky he doesn't have his old sword. If he did, we'd all be dead already, and our attack would have been over before it started."

The group turned then, and entered a small, thick-walled chamber. In the middle of the room sat a steel chair with no cushions. It had shackles for a person's feet and hands, and straps to restrain the rest of the body; it looked more like a torture device than a seat. This was the chair Nikolaus would ride to their destination in.

* * *

They slammed Nik into the chair, and his head hit the back of it hard. He groaned, and his eyelids began to flutter. "Quick! Strap him down!" one of the men announced. "He's waking up!" There was a flurry of activity, and by the time Nik woke enough to struggle and yank at his bonds, he was firmly locked down.

He twisted his wrists, and tried to stomp his feet. When he found he couldn't move, he studied his situation; steel bands held every part of him down, and his hands and feet were enclosed in shackles. He could also feel the room rocking; they must be on a ship. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as he looked around. The men stepped back and stared at him, so he continued. "Do any of you know who I am? Release me, or you WILL regret this lapse of judgement!"

"I know exactly who you are, Nikolaus of Stonewell," a voice sounded from behind him. He turned his head, but couldn't see anyone in the dark. Finally, a man walked around in front of him, staying mostly in the shadows. "Former King of the Northern Alliance and Arendelle. Husband to Elsa of Arendelle. The former Storm King." The man began to slowly move forward, entering the light. "I have watched you for many years. I know EXACTLY who you are, and everything you've done." He finally entered the light fully as he said the last.

When Nik saw the red hair, sideburns, and green eyes, he widened his eyes in shock. "Hans? No, that isn't possible. I watched him die by my own blade." He studied the man before him, and finally noticed the small differences: his chin was slightly less square, and his eyes a little closer together. "You aren't Hans. You ARE his spawn, though."

Haakon laughed. "You're very observant, Nikolaus," he replied, his voice laced with humor. "You're correct, I am not my father. I'm his bastard, Haakon." He crouched down and stared into Nik's mismatched eyes. "You took a good life from me. I may not have been a Prince, but I could have lived like royalty. Instead, I've grown up a commoner. No longer." He rose then, and went to a cabinet. After a moment, he returned.

When he crouched in front of Nik this time, he held a syringe. "Look at this marvel. Do you know what this is?" He paused and looked at Nik's confused face, then smiled. "No, of course you don't. So I'll tell you. This is a new marvel of science, a drug that can incapacitate a man for days and cloud his mind. Its side effects often include death, but I'm willing to risk that with you. You see, we're trying to use it to wash people's minds and turn them into slaves." He frowned at Nik, his first admission of doubt. "It hasn't been very successful. Only two have lived, but they're almost impossible to control. You, however, may be different. I want to find out."

Nik stared at the man hard. "Over my dead body. I may not be able to move or focus, but I will fight your little drug with everything I have." He masked his fear; he'd been drugged a few times in the past, and his magic always fought it off. It even made medicines less effective. This new drug, however, sounded like it might cause him trouble, and he didn't know if it would affect Elsa.

Haakon rose and walked around Nik slowly, stopping behind him. "I know you will," he told his captive. "But I have time. And one way or another, I will succeed where my father failed, whether it be by your death or your assistance. I don't really care either way." With that, he sunk the needle into Nik's neck and pushed the drug in with the syringe.

Nik winced at the poke, and felt discomfort when the drug entered his body. As it began to enter his bloodstream, he felt his magic rise to fight it. The pain that shot through him made him scream. He struggled against his restraints, and tried to redirect magic into them, to try and break them, but the pain of the drug kept him from concentrating.

Eventually, he felt the world begin to darken. "What...what's happening?" he asked, his eyesight clouding and fading. "What did you do to me?" He struggled to lift his head, and shook it sharply, but his vision kept darkening.

Haakon stood in front of him. "Valsparta loves their science, particularly those that work on minds. You will probably black out and hallucinate for a while. I'll be back to check on you later," he laughed, then turned and left the room, the others following him. Nik was left alone.

He could feel his magic fighting the drug, but it was slow, and painful. He shook his head a few more times, and his breathing became ragged. *Elsa,* he called urgently. *Elsa, can you hear me?* When she didn't respond, he felt fear begin to rise in him. He clamped it down hard, fighting to control himself through the haze and pain. After a while, he succumbed to the haze, and felt his world blur and shift.

* * *

Nik groaned and tried to lift his head, and felt it roll to the side. He tried to speak, but his mouth didn't seem to work. He could hear, though. A voice entered the room, and began asking questions.

"Has he come out of it yet?" He knew that voice. If he could just concentrate. Who's voice was that? Hans? Harold? No, Haakon, that's who it was. He jerked against his restrains, or at least he tried to. All anyone else saw was him feebly flex his muscles. "Ahh, I see he's about to. He must remain out until we reach our destination in another day. Inject him again."

"But sir," another voice answered. "The recommended limit, even for torture, is two injections a day. He's had four in twelve hours!" Nik shuddered. Four times the limit? How badly did Haakon want him broken or dead?

A loud thud, and a man whimpering in pain. "Do it, or I'll inject YOU with it!" Haakon shouted. Nik almost had his eyes open when he felt another poke, and his world remained dark and blurred.

* * *

Nik woke to find himself in a knee-deep, sickly green haze. Around him, he found many doors and barriers. Some were open, and others were firmly shut. He started to wander around, and he found many of his memories floating past. He also saw many of Elsa's; those made him tear up. He feared for her safety, and he had no idea where she was. He hoped she was still free.

A realization came over him: he was inside his own mind. 'Is this the damage from Orek?' he briefly thought to himself as he passed a few broken barriers. Progressing deeper, he found the barrier that would close off his magic. He debated closing it, but decided against it for now. Instead, he entered it slowly, hesitantly. He knew instinctively where he was; this was the deepest part of his mind.

When he entered, he found many barriers scattered around, some half constructed, others wide open. In the distance, he saw two more, side by side. One was open, and appeared to open to a chasm. The other looked like an old, rusted gate with an old lock; beyond it was nothing but darkness. As he approached, he felt a presence, and he knew immediately what he was looking at. It snarled and slammed into the gate suddenly, making it rattle.

Nik stood still, searching the darkness for any shape, any movement. Finally, he was able to make out a human-shaped image. "Who are you?" Nik asked; he already knew, and just wanted it confirmed.

"You know me," it replied with a low growl. "I am what you fear. I am what you can be. Embrace me, and we will be invincible." It rattle the gate again, this time with more force.

Nik stared hard at the monster he had always struggled with. Face to face with it, he didn't feel afraid anymore. "I don't fear you. But I also won't go down that road. You will stay in that cage," he told the monster, and began to turn away.

"I can feel what you feel!" it roared at him. "This stuff they put in you, it will destroy you, eventually. The more they put in you, the closer it comes. You can't stop it, but you can stop them!" When Nik turned back, he could almost see the monster's smile. "You have a choice. You can close the barriers, all of them. Shut yourself down. Even that one," it said as it indicated the doorway to the chasm. "You want to save her? Close that one. Or embrace me, and destroy them all."

Nik looked away from the gate, and moved to the open doorway. Looking out, he saw a long ice bridge across the chasm that disappeared into the distance. He could feel Elsa's presence at the other end, and felt her thinking about him. With a glance back at the gate, he made his decision. He walked out onto the bridge, and went to find her.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello there! Haven't had a lot to say to this point, but I feel something needs mentioning. From here on out,mere going to be spending quite a bit of time inside Nik's mind. He'll be in and out of conciousness several times and...well...I'll let you all read on.

As for questions, Kathy22334, it's not that they're out of shape; there were a lot of friendly fighters mixed in with the bed ones. It made it difficult to effectively use their magic. And yes, the round object is a grenade. It may be advanced, but after reading this chapter, I hope I made it clear that the Uprising is trying to stay on the cutting edge. Remember, they're going up against magic.


	109. Separated

Elsa moved through the gray fog slowly. Around her, she could see what looked like walls, and various doors and barriers. "Nik?" she called out, hearing her voice echo. "Nik? Are you there?" She kept moving, her only thought to find him. 'I hope he's okay,' she thought to herself as she walked, keeping an eye out for anything out of place.

She finally came to an open barrier, and looked through it. On the other side, a bridge made of ice sizzled as lightning raced along its railings; it disappeared far into the mist. A sudden realization hit her; she had been here before, and relatively recently. 'I'm inside my mind,' she recalled, 'and this leads to Nik's.' The last time she had been here, she had to rescue him from Orek. "Nik?" she called out through the barrier, and heard her voice echo loudly across the chasm.

She stepped slowly out onto the bridge, and began to move along it. As she went, she saw a shadow coming straight toward her, moving through the darkness between them. As it approached, she could feel his draw, though something followed him; she moved out further onto the bridge, towards him. When he was almost halfway, Nik stopped and held up his hands, indicating that she should stop too.

"Elsa," he spoke quietly. "My lovely Elsa. I miss you," he said quietly. When he opened his mismatched eyes, she could see the tears in them. She took another step forward, and he raised a hand quickly. "No. Elsa, stop. You can't come any closer. This is fragile enough as it is. Neither of us has the strength to cross completely."

She frowned at him as the confusion washed over her. "Nik, what do you mean?" she asked. "Why are you pushing me away? Where are you?" Her voice trembled as she spoke, fearful of what he may tell her. "You're still alive, aren't you? Our magic hasn't stopped?"

He smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes, I'm alive. For how long, I don't know. I don't know if our magic can overcome this. I'm on a ship, but I don't know where we're headed. I'm guessing south or southeast, towards the mainland," he told her quickly. "Elsa, they're after the magic. I don't know what they're planning, and I'm going to fight it as long as I can, but I don't know how it will turn out. I'm trying...trying to find a way to shut it down."

"No," she breathed. "No, Nik, I can save you. I'll come after you—" she began.

"NO!" he almost shouted at her, his voice echoing in the chasm around them. "Elsa, you have to stay away. If they succeed, you'll be the only one who can stop me. They have a...ungh," he groaned as he fell to his knees suddenly, pain wracking him; it hit her as well, though as more of a discomfort. "They have a...a drug. And they keep injecting me with it. The magic is fighting it off for now, but each time it gets harder." He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "This isn't like Orek. This stuff...you won't be able to save me. You won't be able to push it out of me."

She knelt in front of him, trying to reach out to him. "Yes I can, Nik. I know I can," she told him. She felt less sure than she sounded, but she had to give him hope. "I know I can find you, my love. I can feel what they're doing to you, and I can stop it."

He rose unsteadily to his feet and backed away slowly. "No. Elsa, please. They will try to kill you. Please...please stay away, and protect our family. I love you, with everything I am." With that, he threw up an ice wall between them. The discomfort she felt lessened even more, and she could hear his footsteps as he walked away.

She remained where she was for a long time, crying silently as icy tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally, she rose and walked slowly back along the bridge to her own mind. Before she reentered, she turned and watched the ice wall slowly dissipate. Finally, she whispered, "I love you, too, Nik. And I WILL find you. Whatever it takes, I will find you." With that, she reentered her own mind. The mists swirled, and everything glowed white.

* * *

Elsa shot upright in bed, the covers flying off her. She panted and looked around wildly. After a moment, she recalled what had happened; someone must have brought her back into the palace after she was knocked out. Looking herself over, she didn't see any injuries, so she climbed slowly out of bed. As she took in more of the room, she saw Coldsaber laying on the vanity. When she neared it, her reflection in the mirror caught her attention.

There was dried blood on her forehead, and what was left of a light scratch on her cheek. Her dress was torn, but not so badly as to reveal anything. Her braid had mostly fallen out, so she took a moment to redo it, and noticed the soreness in her back, and that the back of her head was tender. "Elsa, you REALLY need to stop getting so beat up," she said aloud.

Someone had left a bowl of water and a rag to clean herself with, so she took a moment to wipe away the bloodstains. When she looked at herself in the mirror again, the scratch was gone, and there was only a fine line where the blood on her forehead had been, and even that was disappearing.

'Now, what to do about this dress?' Elsa asked herself. She backed away from the vanity and looked down, and noticed the bags on the floor. Her bags, and Nik's. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, and she forced herself to stay calm. 'Pull yourself together. Crying won't rescue him.' But she needed something besides the dress she wore, so she opened the bags and rummaged through them until she found a tunic and pants.

She laughed quietly. 'Klara would smile about this,' she thought absently as she dressed. Her niece hated dresses, and had even convinced her to wear pants on occasion. They had their uses, and fighting was one of them. Somehow, elsa knew she'd be doing more of that soon, whether she wanted to or not. After she was dressed, she picked up Coldsaber and put it in its sheath, then strapped the belt on and opened the door of the room.

Standing on the other side, hand raised as if to knock, was a very startled man in uniform. He regained his composure and lowered his hand before he spoke. "Lady Elsa, sorry to disturb you. I'm John Eastman, Captain of Her Majesty's Guard. Her Majesty...well, we all wish to extend our condolences. And Her Majesty would like to offer any assistance she can legally extend."

Elsa smiled in gratitude at the man before her. "Thank you, Captain," she replied. "The first thing I need to know is if there are any prisoners to question. I'm not an expert interrogator, but I WILL find my husband, no matter what." She steadied herself and locked eyes with John, hoping her sincerity was showing.

He nodded briskly. "We're about to interrogate a man right now. Would you care to join us?" He gestured down the hallway and stepped back, silently offering to escort her. "You would be more than welcome to, given the current situation."

A menacing smile spread over her lips as a thought came to her. She knew, at that moment, that she was more like Nik than she had realized since their sacrifice; she would stop at nothing to rescue him, and nothing would stand in her way, either. "Yes, I'd like that very much," she answered. "And if this prisoner tries to be stubborn," she paused and raised a hand, letting a small burst of magic out, "we will see how persuasive I can be. Please, Captain, lead the way." With that, he nodded and turned down the hallway, Elsa right behind him.

* * *

Elsa entered the interrogation room behind John and another guard. Inside, they found a black haired man strapped to a chair, a single lantern over his head. He glanced at them when the door closed with a loud thud, and sneered. "Back so soon, Captain? And afraid to be in the room with just me? You had to bring TWO guards?" The man laughed at his own joke, and smiled. She and the guard stood in darkness; he couldn't make out that she wasn't, in fact, a man. Or a guard.

John walked to the man and stopped in front of him. "One of these two is not a guard. And if you don't cooperate, this person will control this interrogation." John leaned down, his face inches from the captive, a smirk on his face. "It would be in your best interest to cooperate. This person will not be kind. The man your companions kidnapped was very dear." He straightened again, and stared down at the man. "Tell me your name."

"No," the man replied quickly. "I am a member of the Uprising. We do not give names." His eyes burned with hatred. "We will succeed in our mission."

"And what is that mission?" John asked calmly, his hands clenched behind his back. This man was not going to cooperate, and he knew it. He just wondered what Elsa had in store.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The captive laughed again, a soulless, maniacal laugh. John drew back to strike the man, but a cold hand caught his arm.

He turned to see Elsa holding him back, a smile on her face. "Captain," she said softly, "let me try." The captive stopped laughing immediately and stared at her; apparently he hadn't been expecting a woman. John hesitated, then nodded and stepped aside. Elsa stepped forward into the light, standing before the captive.

She reached out and gently lifted the man's chin with a finger and smiled pleasantly. She was not about to show this man the rage or nervousness she harbored yet; she could definitely feel Nik's side of their connection. "I don't care what your name is. You are a pawn in a larger game," she told him calmly. "I want to know two things: who is running the Uprising," she leaned down and rested her hands on his forearms, "and where they took my husband." Her magic was right on the surface; she intended to use it if necessary on this man, though she knew the floor under her feet was freezing.

The man stared at her impassively for a moment, though he noticed how cold her hands were. "And why would I tell you?" he asked indignantly. "You're just a woman. You aren't a real threat." His eyes burned into her now. "How dare you threaten a man! Your husband must be pretty weak to let you run so rampant."

She smirked at him. "So typical of a pawn, to have so little information about a target. You have no idea who I am, do you?" When he shook his head, she stood and smiled down at him. A small blizzard began to form in the rooms, swirling rapidly around them. "In that case, let me introduce myself properly. I am Elsa, former Queen of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. I was also known as the Ice Queen. My husband is Nikolaus, the Storm King." His face paled as she spoke, and she knew she was finally getting through to him. When she finished, the squall died down, then disappeared. "Now, tell me what you know."

He sat speechless for a few moments. Finally, he shook his head. "No. I cannot tell you," he said quietly. "They will kill me if I speak of what I know. They'll kill me if I tell you anything."

Elsa frowned. She had hoped that would be enough. This would require more drastic measures that she hadn't wanted to take. "You think death is horrible? You don't know the first thing about suffering," she told him, her anger beginning to boil, overshadowing her other feelings. "Let me give you a glimpse of real agony." With that, she aimed an icy blast at his groin, and froze him.

It took his mind a moment to process what she had done. When he figured it out, he howled in pain. Tears came to his eyes as the cold coursed through him, and he screamed again, his eyes closing. Elsa leaned in, her rage now taking over. She unsheathed Coldsaber and held it to the man's throat, willing the ice not to form. "Where. Are. They. Taking. My. Husband?" she demanded coldly, drawing out each word. Ice began to form around the room as she spoke, and John and the other guard moved slowly toward the door.

The captive opened his eyes, meeting Elsa's mismatched ones. He quaked with pain and fear as he spoke, the blade digging in enough to draw blood. "Valsparta. They're taking him to...owwww...Valsparta. Our leader's name is Haakon, Haakon...West-something, I really don't know." Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he pleaded with her. "Please, PLEASE, Queen Elsa, have mercy. Please unfreeze me."

She didn't move for a few moments, and let the man suffer while she thought on what he'd just said. Finally, she released him, sheathing Coldsaber and unfreezing his groin all at once. She turned to John. "Balthazar Fangold is funding the Uprising. He and my family have a long history of animosity toward one another. This doesn't surprise me." A frown crossed her face once again, and she turned back to the man strapped to the chair. "Haakon, you say? West-something? That sounds distinctly like a Southern Isles name. Who is he related to?"

When the man didn't answer, she raised her hand and let the storm magic build at her fingertips, lightning playing in her palm. He cowered in fear, but answered. "He's never told us directly. But he did say he was a bastard child, and he plans to take back what was taken from his father when YOU disgraced him. He spoke quite a bit about the Southern Isles being a primary target. Beyond that, I know nothing about him."

Elsa's heart dropped, and fear rose in her. She lowered her hand and turned back to John, meeting his questioning gaze as ice quickly spread across the floor and up the walls. Finally, she spoke. "This Haakon has a personal vendetta against my family," she told him slowly. "His father was Hans Westerguard. He tried to usurp my throne more than once before Nik slew him." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I must find my husband, before they murder him."

John stared at her in horror for a moment as he tried to comprehend what she said. When he regained his composure, he nodded and motioned toward the door. "I am sure the Queen will give you whatever you need. Let's hurry."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh dear. Elsa now has an idea of what Haakon is after. But is Haakon ready to face the Ice Queen?**

**Kathy22334 - The rest of the family really doesn't have a role in this Part of TIaWS as yet. Arendelle and the North are enjoying the peace, though with what Elsa has just found out, that could be changing.**


	110. Another Dose

Nik was finally able to open his eyes, though when he looked around, he couldn't see much. The room was dark, but at least it was no longer rocking. That meant, wherever he was, he wasn't going anywhere else, at least not right away. He also was no longer strapped to a chair; his wrists were still bound and chained, but he could move.

He guessed it was the middle of the night; he was certain someone would be in here otherwise. He stood up, listening to the chains rattle, and his eyes followed them tho where they attached to the wall. The shackles on his wrists were too tight and dug into his skin, but he could finally flex his hands; they were incredibly stiff from being encased in the devices on that chair. Nik stretched every other muscle in his body as well and noted the soreness; they had apparently left him drugged for a long time. 'Now, to come up with a plan,' he thought to himself.

He never got a chance. The door to his cell clicked and opened quickly, and a lantern lit the space. Haakon stepped through, a smile on his face. Behind him came a man Nik had not seen in years. "Balthazar Fangold. Why am I NOT surprised to see you?" he asked, his distaste for the man clear in his voice. "I suppose I'm in Valsparta now? And you expect me to do your bidding? I sincerely hope you don't expect Alek to answer any demands from you; he's far too intelligent for that."

Balthazar laughed. "Oh, you're in Valsparta, Nikolaus," he confirmed. "But whether you die or do my bidding, I care not. I have no need of your son, since my own died of infection; Rosalyn is now my heir. All I care about is that I get to watch your fall." He strode over to Nik and backhanded him across the face. "And that was for my scar years ago. I've waited a long time to do that."

"Stop being so petty, Balthazar," Haakon sneered as he approached, syringe in hand. "You came to see this stuff work. Let's get on with it." Smiling evilly at Nik, he asked, "Are you sufficiently worn down, or do you need some more time under the influence?" He held up the needle as he said the last, letting Nik see what was coming.

"I will NEVER do your bidding," Nik almost growled. "Either of you. You would be better off just finishing me now, and saving yourself the trouble." He didn't flinch away from Haakon, as he was determined to show them no fear, no weakness.

"Oh, come now, Nikolaus," Haakon prodded. "Where's your sense of adventure? Here, why don't we see if we can recover it." He reached out and plunged the needle into Nik's neck again quickly, pushing the green liquid in. Almost immediately, Nik cried out and fell to his knees, his sight dimming quickly. Before he passed out again, he heard Haakon laugh. "There's a good sport. Next time you wake, be ready to use your magic for us, won't you? Or, you know, go ahead and die."

Nik neither heard nor saw the two men leave. He had already slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

"What was the point of that?" Balthazar asked when they were in the hall. "The man is a waste now. Much more of that drug, and he'll be either an empty shell or dead." Haakon couldn't believe he was actually somewhat concerned for Nikolaus' safety. He claimed he hated the man, but this was a new side, a compassionate side, to Balthazar; it was a side Haakon couldn't allow to continue. "Even if he survives, I doubt he would be able to control his magic."

"Oh, my friend, are you losing your nerve?" Haakon sneered at the older man. "I'm not surprised, since you fled on my father. I've been expecting you to do the same to me. But to make sure you don't, let me show you something." He lead Balthazar down the hall to another cell and opened the door, swinging his lantern inside. "Go ahead. Look."

Balthazar stepped through the doorway and froze. In front of them, his daughter, Rosalyn, and his son in law, Viktor, were both chained to the wall; Viktor's head was hanging, drool dripping from his mouth, while Rosalyn's eyes were glassy, and she whimpered every few minutes. "What...what have you done to them?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Haakon smiled. "I have ensured Valsparta will do as I command," he told the now distraught man. "They have been given a small dose of this same substance. If you want them to avoid any more, you will do EXACTLY as I command."

Balthazar stared at his daughter and son in law for a few moments, obviously still too shocked to reply. "You are a monster, just like your father," he finally told the younger man. "If not worse. But I have no choice. Valsparta is yours to command, Haakon. Just, please," he turned, tears in his eyes, "don't hurt them anymore."

That statement earned another laugh from Haakon. "You're as weak as the rest, Balthazar," he jeered. "Letting love for your family stop you from reaching your goals. You don't see me moping about, and I've slain my own mother!" With a maniacal laugh, he turned and walked away, leaving Balthazar in the dim lantern light with his incapacitated family.

* * *

Nik found himself back in the murky green haze. He'd been about to release his magic when Haakon stabbed him with that needle again. He knew he was weakening; it would only be a matter of time before either his mind or his body could take no more, and the magic wasn't healing him fast enough. 'Haakon seems to have found a way to make one of us die without the other,' he told himself. It made him sick to think it, but he hoped his body gave out first. If he died, at least they couldn't use him against his family.

He wandered through his mind again, watching the memories as they floated past. "I've had a good life, despite the hardships," he spoke to himself. "It's a shame it will end this way." Memories swirled as he passed: times spent with his brothers as children, meeting Elsa for the first time, Alek's birth, and so many more. A tear slid down his cheek. He had been looking forward to so making many more memories. A few of Elsa's memories floated past, and he bowed his head, weeping.

"It doesn't have to," a low, growling voice said from the darkness beyond the gate. Nik looked up; he wasn't sure how he got here, but he stood again before his monster. "Release me, and it doesn't have to end. We can destroy them all." It looked out at him through the bars of the gate, almost pleading to be let out.

Nik stared for a moment, weighing the option. The beast was right; unleashing it would ensure the destruction of his enemies. But at what cost? Finally, he decided. "No. I will not release you. I cannot trust that you will return here when it's over." He met the monster's gaze without flinching. "I am many things, and not all of them good, but I will NOT live out my days as a monster."

It smiled at him, the darkness around it lightening slightly. "Then you know what you must do," it said quietly. "You only have one choice to save your family."

Nik turned away, not wanting the monster to see his tears. It was right once again; he had to close himself off, and turn himself into a shell. He couldn't let Haakon win. Gathering his strength and courage, he moved to the bridge and stood at it, staring across the expanse. "Elsa," he called. "Elsa, can you hear me?"

"Nik!" she answered. "Nik, are you alright?" He could hear the strain in her voice. They were definitely far apart. "I'm coming for you. Please, hold on a few more days, my love."

The tears came freely now. "No, Elsa. You MUST stay away," he told her. "I will not let them win. I will close my mind. My body will give out, and deny them access to our magic. It's the only way." He knew she could feel his sadness. "I love you. Protect our family."

"No!" she called back. "Nik, I won't let that happen! I'm on my way to Corona, and then to you. Please hold on," she begged.

She would come. He knew nothing would deter her. "I can't, minn elska. I'm too weak, too worn down. If I don't do this, you'll end up fighting me. You will have to kill me," he told her. "And I'm afraid of what might happen; I'm afraid I might win. I must do this, for your safety." He began to close the barrier to the bridge. Just before it closed, he called one last time. "I love you, Elsa. And I will die for you."

The barrier closed and sealed before she could respond. If he could've heard her, he would have heard her anguished cries. Instead, all he heard was the monster laughing. "You're a fool, Nik," it chuckled. "You're going to sacrifice yourself, and she'll still come to fight! They won't be any easier on her!"

Nik walked over to the gate and stared at the beast on the other side. His arm shot out, and he grabbed it by the throat, slamming it into the gate when he pulled it forward. "Better I die than lose myself. Better I die than be forced to kill the woman I love more than anything," he growled at the darkness. "If I'm gone, she stands a chance of winning." With that, he pushed it away from the gate and moved away himself.

"So this is it then?" the monster questioned. "You will give yourself so that she has a chance?"

Nik moved from barrier to barrier, slamming each one shut. If it was incomplete, he finished it quickly, then closed it and moved on. He worked in silence, not acknowledging the beast for a long time. When he finally reached the last barrier, the one that would close off his magic and the deepest part of his mind, he stepped through and turned to look back. "I made that choice long ago," he told it. "I promised to love her and defend her with my last breath. And that's what I intend to do."

He slammed the barrier shut as the beast began to howl. He couldn't help but think for a brief moment how much it sounded like a wolf. Then the thought was gone, and he collapsed into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter this time. **

**Kathy22334: I hope this glimpse at what Haakon has done to Balthazar's daughter helps explain how Haakon's followers became so loyal. He'll use any means necessary to keep his men in line: rewards, discipline, torture. Is anything beneath him?**


	111. Unexpected Allies

Elsa woke with a start as the bed rocked beneath her. Nik had called out to her in her sleep again, and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. Climbing out of bed, she dressed quickly; they should be docking in Corona soon. Since she planned to be ready to fight soon, she chose pants and a tunic again instead of a dress, and made herself some good riding boots. She strapped Coldsaber at her hip, then left her cabin, headed for the deck.

She was glad she'd sent a message to her son directly from London. Everything that happened was laid out for him in that letter, every shred of information she had about this Uprising. She hoped he would take her advice and prepare Arendelle and the North's defenses, though a small part of her mind remained doubtful about her own mission. She had no choice though; she had to try, or possibly lose someone she loved forever.

Nik's brothers would want to come, and it would take Alek a lot of persuasion to keep them home; she'd made it a point to remind him of that. It wasn't that she didn't want their help, but Aksel would still be using crutches after his leg was shattered, and Johan had seen enough of battle for several lifetimes. She didn't want to add more fighting to his memories if she could avoid it. Besides, Alek would need all the help he could get if things went badly.

When she came out into the open air, she took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. The morning air was much more humid here just off Corona's shore, but they had made great time back across the channel. Queen Victoria had been very generous when told Nik had been taken. She offered to send Elsa on her fastest ship, the _HMS Heartbreaker_, and sent a contingent of her own guards to get her to Corona. Elsa had thanked the woman profusely before she left.

Despite the attack, though, the Queen couldn't authorize military action as yet, since there was no solid target. "How does one declare war on someone else when you don't know who or where they are?" she'd asked hypothetically. "I know this group's name, but even my extensive spy network cannot find them." Despite her disappointment, Elsa had been forced to agree.

After her mismatched eyes adjusted to the brightness, she looked around. The ship was a flurry of activity, and with a bit more investigation she saw why. Ahead of them, Corona was beginning to loom large. They would be docking in just a few minutes, and she would ask once for help from her cousin. Whether she got it or not, she would be leaving for Valsparta before evening.

John Eastman approached her as she stood watching the castle loom larger. "My lady Elsa," he spoke softly. "I wish you luck in your journey. I'm sorry Her Majesty couldn't give you more help in finding your husband."

Elsa turned to him and smiled weakly. "The help she has given has been wonderful," she answered. "When you return home, please give her my heartfelt thanks. And my sincere apologies for having to leave so quickly." She held out her hand, expecting John to shake it. "I hope to be able to visit again."

He looked at her hand, then met her eyes and smiled. "Another of the men will have to deliver that message. There was one other command she gave us before we left England," he began, almost hesitantly. "Her Majesty couldn't mobilize nor authorize any military action. However, she did inform us guards that, if any of us wished to join you, we would be free to leave her service." He drew his sword and knelt, offering it to her hilt first. "My lady Elsa, I took her up on the offer. Though I only knew him for a short time, I consider your husband a friend. I swear myself to your service, at least for the duration of this mission, if you'll have me."

She looked down at him and noted the sincerity in his eyes. "I thank you, John. And I accept your services." She indicated that he should rise, and turned back to the water. "We will find my husband, and then if you so choose, you may accompany us to Arendelle, or return to the Queen. That choice I leave to you." Her face brightened as a small smile crossed her lips. 'The first offer of assistance,' she thought to herself. 'I hope my cousin can aid me as well.'

* * *

Elsa and John entered the castle in Corona without waiting to be introduced. "My lady Elsa," John whispered. "Is it wise to barge in on the King and Queen of Corona unannounced? We are visitors, after all." His nervousness was evident in his voice, but not his face; his time with Queen Victoria had hardened his features and left him with a strict outlook on protocol.

Elsa smiled as they approached the doors to the throne room. "John, trust me, it will NOT be a problem," she told the Englishman. "The Queen is my cousin. And if court were in session today, we wouldn't have gotten this far without challenge." They reached the doors, and Elsa gave them a shove; she added some wind to give her entrance a bit more emphasis, and the doors banged loudly as they opened. She was certain that she would be interrupting nothing more than an informal council meeting.

As she strode into the room, she found she was right. Eugene and Rapunzel were seated on their thrones, and the council members were arranged at their stations. They all looked up at her sudden entrance, and a few guards started to intercept them. "Guards, hold!" Rapunzel shouted as she rose and ran down the dais. She wrapped Elsa in a tight embrace, tears running from her eyes. "Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry. We heard what happened," she told her cousin. As Eugene approached, she continued, "News from London travels fast. What can we do?"

Elsa pulled back and looked at her cousins. "I need a ship, and a small group of fighters," she told them without hesitation. "I'm going after Nik, and I will not stop until he is safe in my arms again." Her voice didn't waver, and everyone could hear her determination. "Any assistance you can give me in this would be appreciated."

"Your Majesties," the general of the Coronian army spoke up as he approached. Elsa knew he had overheard the conversation, and that he'd come over to keep his Queen from doing anything rash; Rapunzel loved ALL of her family dearly. "I first want to give my condolences to Lady Elsa. I fought beside your husband and his brothers during Hans' siege. They are brave men, and the best fighters I've ever seen. However, my Queen," he said, turning to Rapunzel, "it would be unwise to announce or condone official military action. We were not attacked, and so far we have not been a target. Military action may be misconstrued and precipitate a full-scale war, and while I do not doubt we would win, the devastation could be immense."

Elsa saw Rapunzel's face crease as she thought. The general was correct, of course; official military action could lead to war, something none of the kingdoms wanted. It was yet another reason Queen Victoria had been hesitant to aid her more than getting her to Corona. War was a terrible thing, and the citizens always paid the price.

Rapunzel looked into her cousin's mismatched eyes with tears in her own. "I desperately wish I could do something for you and Nik, Elsa. I can send a message to Alek for you, but there's little else I can officially do. As our general said, our hands are tied."

Elsa smiled weakly and nodded. She was about to speak, when Eugene interrupted all their thoughts. "I...have an idea," he told them. When everyone stared at him questioningly, he acted hurt. "What, just because I was a thief and fight with frying pans, I'm not allowed to have ideas?" No one laughed, and Rapunzel elbowed him in the ribs. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But, well, what about the boys at the Snuggly Duckling?"

Confusion crossed John's face. "The Snuggly Duckling?" he asked. "That sounds like a home for orphans. Why on earth would we want people from such a place?" He then stuck out his hand to Eugene, who shook it quickly. "My apologies. I am John Eastman, formerly Captain of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria's Royal Guard. I now serve the lady Elsa."

Elsa smiled along with her cousins at John's statement. She had never been there, but she'd heard much about the Snuggly Duckling and the men who patronized the place. "Believe me, John. The Snuggly Duckling is not as quaint as its name implies." To Eugene, she added, "That sounds like a perfect idea. Would you please take us there, so I can plead my case to them?"

"Absolutely, Frosty. Blondie, you coming?" he asked as he looked to his wife and Queen. He really didn't need to ask, as everyone already knew the answer.

"I wouldn't miss it," she answered. "We haven't seen them in quite some time. I'd like to see how Vladimir's unicorn collection has grown." With that, they all headed toward the stables. Before they reached the door, Rapunzel called over her shoulder to the rest of their council. "Oh, by the way, meeting adjourned. We will pick up tomorrow."

John stayed beside Elsa, acting as her personal guard. As they walked down the hallways, he whispered to her. "Vladimir? Unicorns? Just what kind of place is this Snuggly Duckling?" His only response from her was a smile and a shake of her head.

* * *

"Well, this is the place," Eugene said as he dismounted Max. "This really is a five-star joint. We should be able to get the help you need here, Frosty." He helped Rapunzel down as John offered his hand to Elsa, who politely refused and jumped down herself. "Let's go in, shall we?"

As they approached the door, John looked at the place in wonder. "Okay, so this place isn't so bad looking. What are we going to find in here? Adventurers? Hunters?" The rest of the group chuckled at him; he still didn't have a clue.

Eugene threw open the door with a bang and walked inside, Rapunzel beside him. Elsa followed, and John brought up the rear. "Hey Vladimir! Atilla! How are you guys?" he yelled, waving at the men behind the counter. "Been a while since we've stopped by! Hook Hand! You're here too? Oh look Blondie, most of the gang is here." Indeed, the tavern was packed with people, most of them ruffians and thugs.

"Rider! Rapunzel!" Hook Hand exclaimed from the piano, where he was about to play. "What are you doing out here?" He saw Elsa, and stiffened. "And who are your friends here?"

Elsa stepped forward. "I am Elsa of Arendelle," she told the man. "And this is John Eastman. I suppose you could call him my personal guard. My cousins have brought us here because I desperately need help." Her voice was pleading, though she did her best not to let it shake; her thoughts had turned to Nik, and she felt the fear for his life rise in her.

"Elsa? Arendelle?" Hook Hand looked to Eugene, who nodded. Looking back at her, he continued. "Rider's told us about you. The Ice Queen. Froze a whole kingdom with a single thought." He bowed stiffly. "What kind of help do you need?"

Elsa paused, unsure how to begin. Finally, she decided to just start. "My husband, Nikolaus, and I were vacationing in England. We happened to be at Buckingham Palace when it was attacked by a group that calls themselves the Uprising. He was kidnapped and taken to Valsparta. I'm going after him," she told the group, her voice hardening as she spoke. "But I need a ship, and some fighters to help me. The Uprising is expecting me, but they are expecting me to come alone. I will not play into their hand."

Hook Hand looked thoughtful for a moment. "Elsa, I wish I were decades younger. I would join you, because this sounds like an amazing adventure," he began. "But I'm too old. However, you've come to the right place, if you'll pay well. Most people here won't work for free."

She smiled. "Believe me, to see Nik returned home safely, Arendelle and the Northern Alliance will pay any who help us VERY well. I need a dozen."

Hook Hand nodded, then looked out over the crowd. "Hey! Who wants to go with the Ice Queen to save her husband?" he shouted over the noise of the tavern. Silence reigned for a moment, then hands began to go up around one table in particular. When twelve were up, he spoke again. "Alright, that's enough. You twelve, outside!" Turning back to Elsa, he nodded. "They're good ones, especially Karly. That one will drop any man that comes at you. Now, as for a ship. Ask for Cap'n Karl of the _Medusa_ at the docks or in the taverns back in the city. Best one I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Rumor is, he even escaped a run-in with a pirate armada once, without so much as a hole in his ship. He'll get you where you need to go."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, for everything. I am in your debt," she told the big man, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I hope to send them all back in one piece."

Hook Hand blushed and stammered for a moment. "Good luck to you, Ice Queen. Save your man, and get back your dream," he told her, then turned to Eugene and Rapunzel. "And you two! Come by more often! Believe it or not, we miss you! And I need some vocals for a new song I've written!"

Eugene nodded as they moved out the door. "You can count on it, big man! Thanks again for your help!" With that, the group moved outside to assess the rogues they had picked up.

John pulled Elsa aside immediately. "You can't be serious, Elsa!" he whispered sternly. "Ruffians and thugs? Are you mad? A little gold and these guys will slit your throat in your sleep!" He was obviously concerned, and hiding his feelings didn't appear to be his strong suit.

"Don't underestimate these people, John," she warned him. "Believe it or not, they love their King and Queen, even if they do lead a...less than desirable lifestyle. And I'm their Queen's cousin. To harm me would be a death sentence for them." Elsa smiled then, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you want to be my personal guard for the time being? Then it is your job, your DUTY, to make sure I do not come to harm." She dropped her hand then and turned toward her cousins.

Rapunzel smiled and hugged her. "We can't stay any longer, Elsa," she whispered. "We have to get back. But you're in good hands. They'll get you to Nik." After a tearful farewell, the two women pulled apart.

Eugene smiled at her. "Good luck, Frosty. I'm sorry we can't do more. I sincerely wish we could. He's the reason Corona still stands, and we will be forever in your debt." With that, he gave her a quick hug, then helped Rapunzel onto her horse. With a wave, the two of them headed back to the kingdom.

Elsa watched them go, then turned to her group of twelve fighters. "You have all volunteered to fight for me," she began. "I make no promises save one: you will all face death. We are going to rescue my husband, Nikolaus. I will fight as hard as any of you, but he is my first priority. This is your one chance to back out. After this, I expect your full support and loyalty."

A woman's voice rang out from the front of the group. "Lady Elsa, these men are part of my band," the woman said loudly. "My name is Karly, though they call me the Iron Maiden. I made them all volunteer. Every one of them will fight to the death." She stepped up to Elsa then, and removed her helmet. Her black locks cascaded down as she pulled it off, and her amber eyes stared hard at the former Queen. "I lost my husband to the Uprising last year. They captured him, and I have word they tortured him mercilessly until his death. I know the pain you're going through. I will do all I can to help you get yours back." She blinked quickly, and Elsa saw the tears of pain she held back.

"Thank you, Karly," she returned. "That is all I can ask from any of you. Now, I hope you all have mounts. We must get to the harbor and find this Captain Karl. I intend to leave before nightfall."

* * *

**Author's Note: Our dear Elsa appears to be gathering a small commando force. But will this Captain Karl be willing to help her? We'll find out soon!**


	112. Ever Our Friend and Ally

Karly and John walked into the tavern Captain Karl was known to frequent, a place known as the Clamshell. It was a particularly seedy place, even in the early afternoon. The daylight barely penetrated the smoky haze, and the smell nearly made John wretch. His initial reaction to the place made Karly snicker. "C'mon, man. You're going to have to hide that better. It screams highborn. In a place like this, it can get you killed."

They hesitantly approached the bar and asked for the Captain. The barman pointed to a dark corner where a man sat alone, drinking from a rather large stein. When they started toward him, Karly whispered, "Best let me do the talking at first; your accent will give you away." John frowned, then nodded reluctantly; he wasn't sure he COULD speak in here, anyway.

When they stepped up to the table, Captain Karl looked up at them with a sneer. "And what do two land lubbers such as yourselves want with an old seaman like me?" he asked, his eyes boring into them fiercely. "My time is valuable, and I won't waste it on a poor cause."

"We need passage for fourteen," she told the man. "One is highly important, the rest are traveling with this person. We need absolute discretion." She didn't flinch away from the haggard man's stare; in fact, she returned it with equal intensity.

"Discretion, you say?" Karl replied. "Well then, let's go to my office." Rising, he shouted to the barman. "No interruptions, Bruiser! This is private business!" When the barman nodded, the Captain gestured toward a room at the end of a hall and started towards it. Over his shoulder, he told his followers, "Oh, and whatever your signal is, send in your dignitary now. I want to meet him before we get underway."

John stopped and looked out the last window, then held up his hand, his index and middle finger raised together. Then he turned and followed Karly and the Captain into the room and closed the door.

* * *

From a darkened alleyway across from the tavern, the group saw John's signal. "That's your sign," one of the men whispered to the person in the black cloak. Their hood was up, their features hidden, though from the frame one could tell it was either a very slender man, or a woman. The individual darted across the street and into the tavern, glancing around to ensure they weren't followed.

The person slid into the tavern and moved quickly to the back, moving silently down the hallway. With each step, dark boots could be seen covering dark grey pants. A few eyes watched, but the person avoided meeting any of them. Finally, they entered the room at the end of the hall and closed the door with a quiet click. Their shoulders rose and fell slowly, and they hesitated to turn, not yet wanting to reveal their face.

* * *

"Ahh, so this is your dignitary," Captain Karl surmised when the door closed. "Taking quite a bit of care to keep your identity hidden, eh? Well, be that as it may, I need to know who I'm dealing with. So please, show me your face."

As Karl spoke, the figure in the black cloak stiffened and stood straight, the doorknob freezing before they turned slowly to face him. "Captain Karl?" a female voice came from under the hood. The Captain straightened and stared hard, as if he recognized the voice. "Captain Karl POLLOX?" The woman approached, and light glinted off the dagger at her waist. "You're the man I'm looking for?"

Pollox stood dumbfounded for a moment before he found the words to speak. "Queen...Queen Elsa?" he managed to stammer as he peered into the darkness of her hood. "What are you doing here? And where is King Nikolaus? He was always at your side." Fear mixed with excitement began to creep into his features, and he bowed his head slightly.

Elsa threw back her hood, her mismatched eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It's good to see you as well, Karl, though I am no longer Queen. You may not have heard everything, but my son is King now. The rest we will discuss another time. We feared you dead after that storm passed and your ship was gone a few years ago. I'm glad you're well. Is the _Bane_ still in your hands?" She had stopped but an arms length away from the Captain, and his fear eased when she smiled at him.

Pollox nodded. "Indeed it is, though she goes by the _Medusa_ now. And most of my crew are still those same men. That storm did quite a number on us, and we were fortunate enough to not sink. However, with no rudder, no sails, and no oars, we ended up across the ocean before we could make repairs." He smiled at his old Queen. "But we decided it best to stay away; I was afraid you would court marshal my men if we returned."

Elsa laughed. "Oh, Karl, I assure you that wouldn't have happened. We knew how intense that storm was; we sent out search parties to look for you, but they came back with nothing but the tattered remains of your sails. If we'd known the storm was coming, we wouldn't have left your battle group at sea. Nik would have at least weakened that storm." A tear slid down her cheek then, and she abruptly changed the subject. "But HIS safety is why I'm here. There is a group known as the Uprising, and they've taken him prisoner. I need to get to Valsparta and rescue him, no matter the cost."

Pollox bowed to Elsa. "Then, for my old Queen, let us depart immediately. And don't worry about cost; for you, I will do anything for free." With that, he turned and opened a hidden door leading out of the building. He pointed at Karly. "Have your men meet us at dock ninety-four in twenty minutes. Elsa, please bring your bodyguard. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Elsa stood on the command deck, staring out at the open waters. They had been on the _Medusa_ for two days, and in another twelve hours they would be to their destination. The trip was hard on her nerves; she was already anxious being on a ship, and now they were in Valsparta's waters, every heartbeat bringing her closer to her love.

She couldn't risk going straight to Valsparta's main port; the Uprising would be waiting for her, of that much she was certain. But there was a small fishing village not more than a six hour trip away by foot, and with luck there would be little to no military presence there. That was where they intended to go ashore, and unless things changed, it was where they would meet Pollox once Nik was safe.

A sudden flurry of activity and a few shouts caught her attention. In a flash, John and Karly were beside her; Pollox stood a few feet away, his spyglass raised. "Lady Elsa, there's a ship on an intercept course for us. I don't think it's friendly, given the flags it flies." He lowered his spyglass and continued when he saw her concerned expression. "It's flying Valsparta's flag, as well as the personal insignia of General Aspers, a disgraced general of the Southern Isles."

She looked out over the water, watching the approaching vessel. She remembered General Aspers; he had stood beside Hans at Corona years ago. "What do you suggest, Captain Pollox? What options do we have?" Elsa knew better than to take command. She wasn't well versed in sea battles, but she would do whatever she could to help.

"Well," the Captain hesitated, thoughts crossing his face quickly. "We really have two options. We can let them board, wasting valuable time and risking your capture." A smile crossed his lips, and Elsa turned to face him. "Or we use this ship for what it was built for, and put them on the bottom."

Karly had an excited expression on her face, but it was John who spoke up. "What it was built for?" he asked, shaking his head. "I thought this was a merchant vessel. What kind of ship is this?"

Elsa answered, her face impassive. "This is...was...a Northern Alliance warship, John. Particularly, this is what they call a blockade runner. Its purpose is to move fast, and use its high number of cannons to inflict as much damage to an enemy blockade as possible, then get out of the way so the bigger warships can finish them off." She turned to the Englishman, smiling. "We have a great many in our waters, thanks to Karl's brother, the shipwright in Karland. Every one of them looks like a merchant ship, but don't be deceived."

Pollox continued the explanation. "We have twelve bow cannons, twenty-five deck cannons per side, and thirty artillery cannons hidden on the lower decks per side. And our top speed is higher than almost any ship NOT propelled by magic. We can put over one hundred rounds into a ship in less than ten minutes if we can maneuver, which won't be a problem here." He faced Elsa and bowed. "With your permission, Lady Elsa. It's our safest option."

She hesitated for only a moment. "Captain, that ship stands between us and my husband. Remove it from our path." She hoped her voice didn't betray the anguish she felt inside; even after all these years, and the battles she had been in, she was still uncomfortable passing a death sentence on anyone, by her own hand or anyone else's.

Pollox's face lit up, and he turned to his first mate. "Ready all cannons. Bow cannons at their command deck. Port deck cannons at their masts. All others below their waterline, but keep quiet until my order," he commanded quietly. His second in command acknowledged and rushed off to see it done; it was imperative that no orders were shouted until it was too late for the opposing vessel.

The distance between the two ships closed quickly, and Pollox stood next to Elsa; he had requested her to move below, but she refused. Instead, she asked Karly to have her men come topside, in case things went awry. Pollox admitted to himself that it was a wise precaution; he felt it unnecessary, but wise all the same.

When they were in range and could see the enemy boarding party making preparations, Pollox began issuing orders. "Fire bow cannons!" he shouted. A series of loud thuds went off as twelve cannonballs left the ship's bow. Almost all hit the command deck of the opposing vessel. When he saw the wood fly, Pollox issued his next orders. "Hard to starboard, bring us parallel!" The _Medusa_ responded quickly, and traveling at full speed, had her cannons aimed at their targets in less than a minute.

Looking across the water at the Valspartian vessel, Elsa could see the mass confusion. They evidently had not expected a merchant vessel to attack, much less to have twelve bow cannons. She frowned; she didn't particularly enjoy warfare, but she had spoken the truth earlier. This ship stood between her and her husband, and nothing was going to stop her from reaching him.

Pollox's shout brought her back to the moment. "Fire all port cannons!" Fifty-five loud bangs in quick succession rocked the _Medusa_ as the cannons fired; wood exploded from the other ship's deck, and two of its three masts toppled slowly. Water foamed at its waterline as thirty rounds ripped through its hull, causing it to take on water and begin to list. "Bring us about! Align the starboard cannons!" Pollox shouted to the helmsman; the man reacted quickly, swinging the wheel as fast as he could. The _Medusa_ began an impossibly tight arc, and would shortly have the rest of her cannons in position.

Despite the damage, the Valspartian ship appeared to have found some sense of order. Shouts floated across the water, and Elsa could see a few cannons being aimed. When the roar of cannon fire sounded, Pollox shouted out. "Incoming! Brace yourselves!" Everyone grabbed whatever sturdy object was closest. Elsa trembled inside, fear momentarily entering her mind.

Then the rounds reached them. There were maybe a dozen shots, and only one hit the ship. Even that shot was a glancing blow; the _Medusa's_ tight turn apparently hadn't been anticipated, as most shots fell where the ship had been a moment ago. With a quick glance at their opposition, Elsa saw them scurrying about to prepare another shot.

In less than two minutes the _Medusa_ had her starboard cannons aimed at her opposition. "Fire!" ordered the Captain. Another fifty-five cannons reported, and the side of their opposition's vessel imploded on itself as the last beams gave way; the Valspartian vessel's bulkheads began collapsing, and it quickly began to sink.

Pollox viewed the carnage through his spyglass. "Well done lads! Bring us about, and put us back on our original heading." He turned to Elsa then. "Unless Your Highness would like to pick up any survivors?" he asked her, his hope that she wouldn't evident on his face.

Elsa shook her head despite the tear running down her cheek. "No. I dislike the idea of leaving those men to their own devices, but I have more pressing matters to attend to." With that, she moved to the opposite side of the ship, clenching her hands on the railing. As the ice spread along it, she hung her head and focused on calling it back, trying to take her mind off the men shouting in the water, and how far she still was from Nik.

John went to follow, but Pollox stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let her be, lad. I don't think you can do anything for her; the only one who can comfort her...isn't here. She needs her moment." He led John away from her and kept talking; he knew why she was shedding tears, and where her mind was. It didn't sit well with him to leave men to die at sea either, but his former King was more important than the welfare of his enemies.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well then, that certainly was...interesting. I guess John got to see just how powerful the Medusa really is. Will they be as successful in the ground?**

**It has been pointed out to me that Captain Karl is rather new to the Saga. However, if you check out the other site I've published this on, you'll see him throughout the Saga, beginning in A Different Perspective, where he accompanied Aksel to Queen Elsa's coronation. Eventually, I'll get around to updating that here.**


	113. Blackout

"General Aspers!" Haakon shouted as he walked into the old man's office. "How did we lose one of our ships yesterday? Balthazar will have to divert funding to pay for a new one, funding I was counting on to use against our enemies!" He now stood toe to toe with the grizzled old general, the anger flashing across his face.

Aspers tried not to flinch as Haakon approached. "Ah, yes, the _Holbrooke_. An unfortunate situation, that. It would appear that they were outgunned and out maneuvered, Haakon," he reported to the younger man. "The ship they fought appeared to be a merchant-class ship, and the _Holbrooke_ intended to board and search the ship, as their orders were to do. Any ship entering our borders is to be searched before it reaches shore, per your edicts. However, this other ship, the _Medusa_ from the survivors' tales, was NOT a merchant ship."

Haakon cocked an eyebrow. "Since when is a merchant-class ship not a merchant ship?" he asked in disbelief. "I have a feeling these survivors may have given us a falsified story." There was no way a merchant-class ship could take out a Valspartian warship; something was definitely amiss, and he hated when things did not go according to plan.

"Their stories all match, sir," Aspers replied. He shifted uncomfortably; Haakon smiled, and suddenly knew this encounter wouldn't end well for the general. "Apparently this ship was heavily armed. Cannons were able to slide into view on the main deck, and unseen cannon holes in the lower decks were opened and used to put rounds beneath the waterline. Being caught unprepared, the _Holbrooke_ was already at a disadvantage. Add to that a ship armed better and more maneuverable than most warships, and it's amazing that any men survived." He watched Haakon's face carefully, looking for any sign of a reaction.

Haakon turned away, pacing. A thought finally occurred to him. "Were there any reports about her, or magic?" He had anticipated Elsa coming for Nikolaus. He did not expect her to pull off a daring sea victory. He spun back to the general when the older man didn't reply. "Elsa had to have been on that ship. Did she use her magic to aid their victory?" He was shouting by the time he finished his question.

"Sir," the general hesitated, choosing his words with care, "there was no evidence she was aboard. She was not seen, and the battle lasted less than ten minutes. Apparently, before the _Medusa_ was told she would be boarded, she fired her bow guns and caused havoc on the _Holbrooke_. As they passed, over fifty cannons were unleashed. Then the _Medusa_ came 'round again and fired her other side. By then, there wasn't much left of the Holbrooke that could float. There was no NEED for magic." The general was trying to diffuse the situation, though Haakon was having none of that.

Haakon drew back and lashed out, catching Aspers square in the face with his fist. Blood spurted from the old general's nose, and he staggered backward before he fell to his knees. He held his hand over his battered face, in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. Haakon stared hard at the fallen man. "Find that ship, general. I don't care what it takes," he ordered. "Find it, capture the Ice Queen, and sink it. Then bring her to me." With a scowl, he pulled a kerchief from his pocket and threw it down in front of Aspers. "And stop bleeding on my floor, old man." Then he turned and stormed out, leaving the bloodied general on the floor.

* * *

Haakon walked down the hall toward the room Nikolaus was being held in, dragging the war hammer behind him. He would have used it to crush the general's head after his report on the _Holbrooke_, if he could even swing it. 'How is this thing so heavy?' he asked himself. 'Nikolaus was able to swing this one-handed, and he's no stronger than I am. He CAN'T be.' When he reached his destination, he looked through the small window in the door. He was concerned with what he saw; Nikolaus lay sprawled on the floor, his only movement the slow rise and fall of his chest.

He turned to the man standing guard. "How long has he been like that? Just laying there, unmoving?" Something seemed off; Nikolaus was always at least partially upright. If he were laying flat, then something was definitely wrong. "And when was his last injection?"

The guard checked the paperwork on the wall before he answered. "He hasn't been awake in three days, sir," the guard informed him. "As for how long he's been in that position, well, I don't know if he moved overnight, but he was laying like that all during my shift the past two days." He double checked the paperwork before he continued. "Sir, he hasn't had an injection in three days, either."

Haakon spun back to the window. "He's been laying there for THREE DAYS?" he almost shouted. "Why was I not told? Something has changed in him. Open this door!" he commanded. The guard quickly unlocked and opened the door, and Haakon entered, leaning the war hammer against the wall inside the cell. He moved over to where Nik lay, and kicked him hard in the side. "WAKE UP!" he screamed at the fallen man.

Nik coughed, groaned, and rolled to his side. "E-Elsa," he barely whispered. After a moment, he rolled back onto his back, his eyes fluttering slightly before they stilled and his breathing evened back out.

Haakon kicked him harder, forcing him to tumble into a prone position, then knelt beside him. "Wake up, Nikolaus. Your precious Elsa isn't here yet, but that's of no concern. It's time to do my bidding." He was sure Nikolaus was broken; every other man had either died or became so brainless they never slept. "Your magic is mine now." He smiled at the possibilities of what could now be his.

Nik was quiet for a moment, then began to laugh. He rolled and sat up slowly, almost painfully, though he didn't make a sound about that, and brought his face within inches of Haakon's. "Over. My. Dead. Body." he answered calmly. "I promised that you would never get my magic; I've made good on it." Then he closed his eyes, leaned away, and laughed again.

When he next opened his eyes, Haakon met them and studied them carefully. A sudden realization came over him as he stared into Nik's mismatched eyes; his bluish green one no longer had gold flecks in it. Haakon's eyes went wide in astonishment, but that was quickly replaced by rage. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he screamed, grabbing his prisoner's shirt and shaking him violently. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO CONTROL YOU! I WAS SUPPOSED TO USE YOU TO TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE!"

Nik just smiled nonchalantly. "I managed to turn it off. I blocked my magic, Haakon. I can no longer control it, meaning you can no longer get to it." His eyes twinkled as a tear slid down his cheek. To himself, he thought, 'I have given Elsa the chance she needs. What happens to me now, no longer matters.'

Haakon rose and stepped away, the anger clear on his face. 'First Elsa destroys a ship WITHOUT magic, and now this?' he thought to himself. He shook his head in disbelief as he paced; luck was not on his side today. "How is that possible? I thought only curses can be broken, and that you had to be struck by another magic to block your own. Or was all that a lie too?" he said aloud, much calmer. He stopped and looked over at Nik. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter."

As he said the last, he moved back to the fallen man. This time, he kicked him square in the chest; Nik fell backwards, and his head hit the ground with a loud thump. Haakon then proceeded to kick Nik repeatedly and mercilessly, his face twisted into a sinister smile as he took out his anger and frustration on the fallen, helpless prisoner.

Nik flinched with every kick, yet somehow found the strength to smile at Haakon between each one. He thought he'd felt a couple bones give way, but he wasn't sure; his tormentor's strikes were coming too fast to even think about checking. By the time Haakon began to tire, Nik couldn't rise off the floor, and didn't bother trying to move; it hurt to even breathe.

When Haakon looked down, he found Nik smiling up at him through blood and bruises. The man's eye was swelling, and a ribbon of blood trickled from his split lip and the corner of his mouth. "Is that all you've got?" Nik taunted. Haakon stared down for a moment, then his lips pulled back in a snarl, and he drew back, kicking Nik hard in the face. Nik's head snapped back, then he slowly rolled to his back, his chest barely moving as he breathed.

Haakon grunted once when he saw Nik slump over. "Hmph. Sleep well, Nikolaus. I'll be back when you wake again, if not before. Unless you choke on your own blood. In that case, happy trails." When he slammed the door to the room shut, he paused and turned to the guard. "I am to be notified the MOMENT he stirs or dies. Understand?" When the guard acknowledged, he strode away.

He found Balthazar sitting in the room down the hall with the Prince and Princess. "Making sure I keep my word, Balthazar?" he sneered as he entered, causing the older man to jump. "You know, for a King of a supposedly rich and powerful kingdom, you're pretty spineless. A stronger man would have at least tried to have me arrested. Don't worry, they'll wake in another day or so, provided you don't do something stupid." He looked down at the Valspartian King, expecting some kind of curt reply.

Balthazar, in his sorrow, sat still for a few moments before he even started to reply. When he did, Haakon could hear the remorse in the man's voice. "And what good would that serve?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "I still would have Nikolaus in one of my cells, and the Ice Queen descending on my kingdom. Even if I released him, my kingdom would be at risk." He looked up at the red haired man, the sadness he felt plain on his face. "No, Haakon, I am committed to this endeavor until the end. I had an option with your father. I do not with you."

"No, you don't, do you?" Haakon smiled. "I have you under my boot, and soon, I'll have the world down there with you. The only threat to my plans is foolishly coming straight to me. Once she's gone, there will be NONE who can stand in my way!" Haakon laughed for several moments before he calmed again. "Ahh, Balthazar, thank you for lightening my mood. I have had too many disappointments today." As he turned to leave, he looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, and you need a new warship. One was destroyed yesterday by a rogue merchant ship."

* * *

Balthazar listened as Haakon walked away laughing. "Indeed I did lose a ship, Haakon," he muttered to no one in particular. "I have lost so much more since you murdered my father: dignity, freedom, respect. I just hope my daughter doesn't lose an entire kingdom to your treachery."

* * *

**Author's note: Oh my, Balthazar seems to be having a change of heart, and it looks like Nik is in a rough spot. Will he make it out? Will Elsa be able to rescue him? We'll find out soon!**


	114. Insurgents

Elsa and her band of commandos slipped from the boats they had used to leave the _Medusa_ and pulled them in quietly and under cover of darkness. As the men hid the boats in the trees, she looked out over the water, her black cloak billowing in the breeze; in the distance, she could barely make out the outline of the _Medusa_ as she headed back out to sea. "Good luck, Captain Pollox," she whispered quietly. "I hope to see you again, and with Nik beside me next time." Then she turned and moved up the beach to meet with her group.

Karly nodded and spoke first. "We're ready to move, Lady Elsa. The boats are hidden, and every man accounted for," she told the former Queen. "I recommend we find somewhere to make camp and rest; dawn is just a few hours away."

Elsa nodded. "Very well. If we can, let's find something relatively close to the village," she spoke softly. "I must remain as unseen as possible, but the rest of you should be able to enter the village and get any supplies we need without fear of raising an alarm." Karly nodded in response, and ordered her men to move out; Elsa and John brought up the rear.

John still had reservations about Karly and her group. "Are you sure we can trust them?" he whispered to Elsa as they made their way toward the village. "I mean, they ARE men for hire. Any one of them might give us away for the right price."

Elsa nodded; it was a very real possibility. "I am aware of that, John," she replied. "But given the circumstances, we don't have much choice, and I trust in their love of their King and Queen. They are my best chance at rescuing Nik. Now, I appreciate your concern for my safety, but from here on out, express it by staying observant. I don't want to hear about this again!" She quickened her pace to keep up with the group, John almost jogging to stay beside her.

* * *

Karly drew up short, and called a halt to their movement. Elsa slowly moved beside her, with John close behind. "What's going on, Karly?" she whispered. She could almost feel the unease rolling off the other woman; something was definitely not going according to plan.

Karly didn't say anything at first, but simply pointed toward a large group of men. "A whole platoon. Regular army. Definitely looking for something, and probably us," she answered. "They are either expecting you, or we've been betrayed." She pointed across a clearing and continued. "If we can get to that barn without being seen, we should be able to hide from them for the night. But it's going to take both skill and luck." She looked at the former Queen, the unasked question hanging between them.

Elsa thought only for a moment; she couldn't risk them all being seen out in the open like this. "Let's go for it. I don't see how we have a choice," she ordered. Meeting Karly's stare, she gestured toward the barn. "On your word, Karly. I may be the official leader of this group, but you have far more experience. I defer to you."

Karly nodded and looked out to watch the platoon in the street, motioning everyone to the treeline. "Get ready, everyone. On my word, run for the side door!" she whispered loud enough for the entire group to hear. After a few moments, the platoon leader turned away, giving them their chance. "Now! Go, go, go!" Karly ordered, pumping her fist toward the door. "Get inside now!"

They all ran together, darting across the field to the side of the barn. Everyone lined up against the side while the first two men tried to open the door. "It's locked, ma'am!" one of them reported. "We can't get in! We might be able to break it, but then we'll call attention to it should anyone come over here!"

The sounds of the platoon started getting louder; apparently someone thought they had seen movement. Elsa slid forward and stopped by the door. "Let me see if I can open it," she whispered, motioning the two men back. Then she focused her ice magic on the lock. It froze, but held firm. She added a bit more to it, then tried the knob again; it was still locked, and the handle suddenly separated from the door.

She held the handle up, then looked at the door again. "Something isn't right here," she muttered. Resting a hand against the door, she felt with her magic. No magic responded, but she felt warmth on the other side. With a frown, she froze the entire door instantly; a high-pitched scream came from the other side. "It's a trap!" she shouted, turning to the group and casting aside the handle. "Everyone, back to the forest! Quick!"

They all sprinted toward the trees. Before they reached them, torches rounded the end of the barn, and more came from the trees, revealing the soldiers hidden there; their group had evidently been followed. Elsa drew Coldsaber, the ice blade forming instantly. "Run!" she shouted to the group. Karly and John stayed beside her as they all turned and fled past the barn and toward the village.

As they rounded another corner, two dozen men stood in their way. Some were too close, and Elsa, Karly, and John found themselves under attack. They each took down a man, and by then six of Karly's men had rushed in to engage the others. One shouted over his shoulder. "Karly! Get the Lady out of here! We'll hold them off!" Then the six men were fully engaged, and there would be no calling them off.

Karly grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled, trying to drag her away. "Come on, Elsa!" she growled at the former Queen. "We have to move!" The remaining group members started to run down a different alley, and Elsa threw up a wall of ice to slow anyone who might follow.

After heading down several more alleys, they found a dark corner to crouch in and regroup; their group was now down to eight. "Any chance those men will catch up to us?" John panted. He more than any of them was out of his element, as even Elsa had been part of a commando team before, when she and Nik had rescued her son. As a former guard, his group had never needed to worry about stealth, and he usually had more numbers.

"Doubtful," Karly replied. "But they WILL give their lives to buy us time. We can't let their sacrifices be in vain." Turning to Elsa, she continued. "We have to get you out of here, Elsa. There's no time to delay. We have to keep moving; they're going to dog us the entire way to the castle. Our best chance is to try to get some distance between them and us."

Elsa was about to respond when noise at the far end of the alley caught their attention. More soldiers approached, brandishing spears, swords, and torches. A few had crossbows. "We have to move! Go, everyone!" John called out, hauling Elsa to her feet and pushing her down the alley, Karly on their heels as bolts pinged around them.

They exited the alley and found themselves in a warehouse-type district of the village. As they rounded another street corner, they were greeted by still more troops. Darting back around the corner to avoid more crossbow bolts, John spoke for the group. "Just how many of them are there? They're everywhere!"

Karly looked Elsa in the eye. "Your cloak. Give it to me," she ordered. When Elsa handed it over, she threw her own back to the other woman and put the black one around her shoulders, the snowflake and wolf's head clasp settling around her neck. "John, take two of my men, and get her out of here. We're close to the edge of town. We'll slow them down while you clear out." John nodded and grabbed at Elsa's arm, ready to pull her along.

"No! Karly, I can't let you do this!" Elsa protested, shaking off John's hand. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself! This is my cause, I should be the one holding them off!"

As Elsa spoke, smoke started floating down the alley. Karly glanced around the corner, then back to the group. "There's no time to argue! They're setting the town on fire! Go!" she shouted at them, then she and three of her men charged around the corner, screaming battle cries. Almost immediately, the sound of swords clashing and crossbows firing could be heard.

John took Elsa by the arm again. "My Lady, we have to go. Come on," he said as he drug her down the alley, Karly's two men right behind them. In the distance, they heard a woman's scream, followed quickly by silence broken only by the sound of marching feet and crackling flames. Ahead, soldiers appeared around the corner. A quick glance behind them found more coming from that direction. John turned and kicked open the door to the warehouse they stood next to, and pushed Elsa inside. The two other men followed, and Elsa turned her magic on the door, freezing it closed.

They ran through the building, searching for another exit. When they reached the far end, they stopped short. "Just my luck," John muttered. "I picked the one building with no exit." He turned to Elsa and frowned. "It looks like we have to make a stand here."

"They aren't inside yet; let's keep looking. Maybe there's another way out," she reasoned. The men all nodded and began searching for any type of exit.

One of the men started sniffing suddenly. "Hey, does anyone else smell smoke?" he asked loudly. The rest of the group turned to him, then glanced around; when he looked up, he pointed to the ceiling. "There! They've lit the building on fire!"

It was an old building filled with dust and bags of grain, and it caught quickly. Elsa turned her ice magic on the flames, trying to douse them, but they spread too fast. "To the back! Maybe we can break through the wall!" John shouted as the roar of the flames grew louder. They ran to the back of the building and kicked at some of the boards; a few gave, and Karly's men ripped them away. Underneath, they found stone; the outer wall here was completely covered in it. "We're trapped!"

They huddled together as everything around them began to burn. Elsa created a dome of ice around them, but the heat from the burning dry goods in the warehouse quickly caused it to melt. Finally, they heard the ceiling creak and groan, and burning timbers began to fall around them. Even the wooden floor was on fire. As the smoke and flame filled the air, they heard a loud groan and wood beginning to splinter.

They all began to anticipate their end. "I'm sorry, Elsa," John apologized. "I failed you, and Nikolaus." With a loud groan and a snap, timbers gave way, and heat rushed past all of them.


	115. Psycho

"Come on, Balthazar," Haakon sneered as he entered the room where he'd been keeping Prince Viktor and Princess Rosalyn. They were now awake and sitting by the wall, though malnourished and dehydrated. "He still hasn't woken up. I'm tired of waiting."

Balthazar rose and stepped between the two hostages and Haakon. "I'm not sure why you want me there. He won't be any more responsive to me," he replied. "Can't you harass him without me? I have a daughter and son in law to take care of. It's the least I can—"

Haakon grabbed Balthazar by the shirt collar and drug him into the hall, slamming the door shut behind them. "I need you there because YOU are going to help me present him with THIS," he growled, pointing to the burned body sprawled on the floor. "This should break him down the rest of the way."

Balthazar knelt next to the body, and noticed right away it was a woman. Her hair had been burnt off, and her eyes had been blackened, but the curves were still there. The second thing he saw was the clasp. He picked it up and studied it; he gasped when he realized it was a wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. "No," he whispered. Glancing up at Haakon, then back down at her, he muttered, "Is it really her? She is truly dead?"

"Well, she certainly isn't going to get up on her own!" Haakon laughed. "That clasp should be enough proof. What other woman would have stood against us wearing that? We knew she was coming. The important thing," he continued, "is that our last threat is gone. The world is now ours for the taking!"

Balthazar remained crouched for a few moments, his eyes watering. "So it is true. The Ice Queen has fallen, and the Storm King is powerless." He rose and turned to face Haakon. "You've won, boy. You did what your father never could. Congratulations." His face did not show the enthusiasm his words conveyed.

The bastard son of Prince Hans smirked at the half-hearted praise. "Well, that's the best I can expect from you," he replied. Turning, he gestured to a pair of guards. "Pick her up and bring her. Come, my friend. We have a mind to destroy." With that, he lead Balthazar and the guards to the room where Nik was chained.

When they arrived, the guard on duty snapped to attention. "Sirs," he said formally, "the prisoner still sleeps. He has not yet regained consciousness, but he still breathes." He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes; the fear of discipline was etched on his face.

"That's of no matter," Haakon replied. "We're here to wake him. You two, leave her here and come in with us, but leave the door open." He opened the door as he said the last and stepped inside, Balthazar on his heels. When the two guards entered, he pointed at the man lying on the floor. "Get him on his feet."

The guards walked to either side of Nik and hauled him to his feet by the arms. He swayed in his unconsciousness; the two men caught him and held him upright. Haakon walked forward and lifted Nik's chin, then backhanded him. His head snapped around, and he groaned. "Wake up, Nikolaus. We need to talk." With an evil smile, he added, "And I have a gift for you."

* * *

Nik slowly came to after a few more hits from his captor. "A gift?" he muttered. "I wouldn't want any gifts from you. But I'm sure Elsa will have a few for you." He kept his face impassive when Haakon laughed at him; it wasn't too hard, since his bruised and bloodied face hurt whenever he moved any part of it.

"Oh, Nikolaus," his captor sneered, "this gift you'll want. But before that, tell me, have you decided to give yourself to us, and use that beautiful, powerful magic for our cause?" He now stood inches from Nik, and their eyes met. Neither man blinked for several moments; Haakon was the first, and Nik smiled.

"It's gone, Haakon," he grinned. "I told you that. You can't make me use what I don't have." Haakon glared at him, and drew back as if to hit him again. Nik closed his eyes and braced for it, but the blow never came. Instead, he heard laughter. When he opened his eyes, he saw Balthazar smiling sadly, and Haakon laughing loudly. He didn't bother to ask why.

"Well, then I guess we have nothing to fear," Haakon said through his laughter. When he finally calmed, he glanced at the guards. "Bring her in." Then he stepped aside and waited for the guards to return. "Enjoy your 'gift,' Nikolaus," he chuckled.

When the guards returned, they dumped the body in front of Nik with a quiet thump. He stared down at it, uncomprehending. When Balthazar stepped forward and tossed the clasp onto the body, Nik frowned. After a moment, he knelt and reached out, running his fingers over the wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake, his chains clinking softly as he moved. "No," he whispered as his eyes roamed the burned body. It was then that he realized it was a woman. "No. It's not possible." His eyes welled with tears, and a few began to slide down his cheeks.

He glanced up, asking for confirmation wordlessly. Haakon just smiled, but Balthazar nodded solemnly. Nik lowered his eyes and began to weep. "Oh, Elsa," he whispered. "Elsa, what have I done?"

Haakon laughed again when he heard Nik speak. "You killed her, you fool!" he laughed gleefully. "She came to rescue you, and she DIED! My men might have spared her had you joined us, but now, your wife is dead because of YOU!"

Those words caused something to snap in Nik's mind. Time seemed to stop, and he blinked away tears.

* * *

He suddenly found himself back in the haze that was his mind. Glancing around, he saw that it was gray now, instead of green. "The drug finally wore off fully," he muttered absently. Looking back to the barrier in front of him, he noticed it was the one that blocked his magic. He could faintly hear howling from the other side.

A moment's hesitation, and he reached out and shoved the barrier open. As it swung and crashed open, he felt his magic surge and swirl around him like a lover's caress. A smile came to his lips as he passed through the barrier, and he watched as every other barrier flew open save one. The gate holding the beast stayed firmly closed. From the other side, he could feel and see its wild-eyed stare. "They killed her?" it asked him slowly, a smile on its face.

Nik lowered his eyes. "They did. They are monsters." He lifted his head again and stared at his own monster, the thing he had once feared. "Far darker monsters than you. And we," he paused, then reached out with a key to the gate he didn't know he possessed, "are going to destroy them all."

"We?" the monster snarled. "You are going to trust me to just sit aside when this is all over?"

"No," Nik answered, meeting the beast's wild stare. "I expect we are going to die, so it won't matter what you do." He smiled at it then. "But we are going to see just how much we can make them pay for what they have done."

The lock fell open, and Nik stepped back, his arms spread. His monster pushed the gate open and snarled, then charged. Nik caught it mid-jump, and wrapped his arms around it. Together they rode his magic as it rose to the surface, and Nik let out a snarl that would have made even the fiercest predator back down.

* * *

Nik blinked again, and time began to move once more. His breathing was slow, but he could definitely feel the change; his magic was back, and the monster was ready to pounce. He could hear Haakon moving toward the door, laughing, while Balthazar approached and kneeled in front of him.

"Nikolaus, this is truly your fault," the King of Valsparta said quietly as he laid a hand on Nik's shoulder. "If you had let her go years ag— ackk!"

* * *

Balthazar's words were suddenly interrupted, and Haakon stopped in his tracks. He heard chains rattling, and Balthazar gasping for breath. When he turned, his jaw dropped open. Nik stood, holding Balthazar off the ground with one arm, his hand clenched tightly around the other's neck, strangling him with one hand. Balthazar struggled to break free while the Storm King's wounds slowly began to heal, his face twisted in rage. A wind began to swirl in the room, blowing dust and dirt around, and a loud, long rumble of thunder could be heard from outside. A small patch of ice had begun to form under his feet, and quickly spread across the floor.

"You," Nik snarled viciously, "tried to hurt her years ago, and would have hurt or killed my son as well. You failed then, and she convinced me to let you live. This time, she is not here to stop me. Your life is MINE!" With that, Nik released ice magic into Balthazar's neck; it quickly froze, turning a translucent blue. Then he grabbed the man's head with both hands and gave a sharp twist, his chains tinkling with every movement. With an eerie, icy crack, Balthazar's neck gave; Nik let go, and the lifeless body crumpled to the ground, the head rolling and coming to a stop facing Haakon.

Haakon looked at the lifeless head where it stared back at him from the floor, then glanced up as Nik stalked toward him slowly as his own face drained of color. Every word the Northman spoke was a snarl. "I faced your father and won," he said slowly. "Now face me and see the monster I NEVER showed him." He hit the end of the chains with a snap, then took a step back.

Haakon backed towards the door, his face a mask of fear. "What sorcery is this? What ARE you?" He continued to watch as Nik fumed and snarled, and saw the gold flecks flashing in his bluish green eye. "You claimed to have blocked your magic; where is this coming from?"

Nik threw back his head and let out an ear-splitting howl; as he did, the floor and walls coated with ice, and his shackles and chains exploded in a pulse of lightning. Haakon threw up his hands to deflect the hot metal, then turned and ran from the room, leaving the three guards to fend for themselves.

The guards backed away and turned to run. They never escaped; Nik threw up a thick wall of ice over the doorway, sealing them inside. He called Mjolnir to him from where it leaned against the wall with a gust of wind, and it pulsed once when his hand grasped the handle. With his free hand, he called in an orb of ice magic. "All who stand in front of me...will DIE!" he shouted, then released the magic, freezing all three guards. He walked to them, and one by one smashed them to fragments with his hammer.

His ice wall melted with a thought, and he stalked into the hallway, his nostrils flaring as he moved. A few guards approached him; he dispatched them with a combination of a swing of his hammer and magic, stepping over the fallen bodies when he was done. He paused at one doorway and looked inside, where he found a man and a woman cowering against a wall in chains. Seeing no threat, he moved on, and found a stairway up and out of the cells.

As he stalked through the castle, his mind whirled and spun. Memories flashed quickly before his mind's eye, each one fueling his anger, making his fiery rage hotter and hotter. His only thought was to destroy the ones who killed his beloved Elsa, and stop them from taking anyone else.

When he stepped out of the building, he looked up and smiled; massive storm clouds had formed overhead, and it was snowing and sleeting. Lightning struck often, and thunder rolled almost continually. He released more of his magic into the storm, and the temperature plummeted while the winds began to swirl and rip around the castle. A few chunks of the parapets broke free and began to fly on the winds, slamming into other parts of the castle.

A shout caught his attention, and he turned to see Haakon standing at the head of most of the garrison. "Nikolaus! You will meet your end here!" the bastard son shouted over the roar of the storm. "I have an entire army! You are just one man! You cannot win!"

Nik smiled, and when he spoke his voice came from all directions; he was speaking through his magic and the storm. "I am the monster you made me!" he shouted. "I will destroy you, your men, and this castle! I AM THE STORM KING! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" With that, he charged Mjolnir with a large blast of lightning and raised it high. When he brought it down and slammed it into the flagstones, a wave of lightning fanned out in front of him, and men in the first few rows shrieked and fell. Nik stood again and stalked toward them, and the storm grew ever stronger.

* * *

Miles out to sea, Captain Pollox waited on the deck of the _Medusa_ for the sign from his former Queen. It was a simple enough sign: a tall bolt of lightning, striking just once. It would be impossible to miss, so long as a member of his crew was watching.

A sudden wind snapped the sails and sent tremors through the entire ship. Pollox looked around, and his eyes locked on the massive storm clouds rapidly forming over what could only be the main port of Valsparta. The clouds expanded quickly, and soon blotted out the sky over his ship, bringing with them a sudden plummet of temperature. His stomach sank; for the third time in his life, he feared this storm might claim him and his crew. "Oh, my King and Queen," he muttered. "What have they unleashed from you two?"

He turned to his crew and shouted orders quickly. "Button down the hatches! On the double! And non-essential crew, get yourselves below decks!" Then he stepped over to the wheel and gave it a hard crank; he needed to keep the _Medusa_ pointed into the rapidly growing waves, or they wouldn't be here for Elsa when she sent the signal...if she ever would.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was...interesting...to write. Nik has been pushed to his breaking point; what lengths will he go to now?**

**And to erase any doubt, yes, the Iron Maiden perished. The scream we heard last chapter was her final hurrah.**


	116. Bodies

Haakon stood for a moment, disbelief clear on his face, as the storm tore at them all. Finally, he shook his head and shouted at the men. "Attack him! All of you, charge! Overcome him with strength and numbers!" Most of the men responded to his call and charged, though a few broke rank and tried to run. Weapons flashed, and men shouted battle cries as they ran toward the lone man.

Nik paused and brought both ice and storm magic to his hands and Mjolnir. When men came close enough, he unleashed the magic in a wide, arcing wave, ice followed by lightning. More men froze, then shattered when hit with the lightning. Some men came within weapon distance, and he fought them directly; the first man who got too close was greeted by an upward swing from Mjolnir, and his head snapped back as his body flew away. The next was caught by the return swing; Nik had charged his hammer with lightning, and the blast released as it connected with the man's chest, leaving a smoking hole in the armor of the body that fell. Several men around him also felt the jolt of lightning.

Still more men pressed forward, hoping to overcome him with sheer numbers. Nik held his ground, spinning and whirling from opponent to opponent, feeling the impacts of his hammer against weapons, armor, and bodies. He let out a snarl with each swing, and after every few opponents he would toss his head back and let out a howl. Then he returned to the fight, battering away any blows directed at himself and dispatching the person who tried to give it.

A pair of men came at him together, one with a spear, one with a sword. Nik parried the sword and deflected it into the spear, snapping the shaft. He reached out and grabbed the swordsman's helm, releasing ice into him, and the man fell away partway through his scream. The spearman tried to back away, but a sudden bolt of lightning from the sky ended his life. Nik turned away to meet another attack as the body fell lifeless and smoking to the ground.

As the battle raged, bodies piled around Nik, and the flagstones grew slick with blood. He never once slipped or lost his footing; the ice magic kept him from doing so. Men continued to advance on his position, and he continued to fight every one of them. He called down several blasts of lightning from the storm, and watched as still more men flew into the air or fell over from the impacts. Some strikes went wild, hitting the walls of the castle. The stone knocked loose from those strikes was immediately sucked up by the storm and thrown about, some of it flying to crash into other buildings, more being lifted high into the storm.

A sudden barrage of crossbow bolts flew past him, missing by a wide margin due to the wind. Nik spun toward them, watching the five men as they prepared another volley. Undecided about how to handle them, he spun back, Mjolnir outstretched and charged with ice; it crashed into and through three soldiers who tried to rush him. Letting the hammer's momentum carry him, he found himself facing the crossbowmen once again.

This time, he acted without thought. When they fired, he simply caught the bolts with a gust of wind and turned them back on their owners at a higher velocity. Each one pierced a man, three of them fatally. Seeing that threat neutralized, he turned back to his opponents on the flagstones and swung his hammer, his eyes wild, and snarling in rage.

* * *

From Haakon's position, he watched Nikolaus fight. He stood in awe at the speed with which the man moved; he was almost a blur, that hammer smashing through opponents while the magic cut through still more. And the man sounded like a wolf, with his snarling and howling. This battle had started with nearly three hundred soldiers facing Nikolaus. He had already defeated at least fifty, and showed no sign of slowing down.

A loud crack followed by the sound of stone ripping apart made Haakon turn around. The wall behind him split and fell, and the dust was immediately swept away by the wind. As the hole in the wall took shape, he realized how dire his situation was. He saw what looked like some of his men entering the hole, and cursed them for cowards. Turning back to the one-sided battle, he yelled for General Aspers. "Aspers! We must stop him!" He made his way toward the garrison and the General, fighting against the wind and hoping to find a strategy to stop the raging Northman.

Aspers had been watching the battle unfold from the garrison doorway. Now he stood tall and faced Haakon. "It would be foolish to send more men at him," he told the younger man. "He'll just bat them away like flies. He wants us, and especially you. We must engage him personally, and challenge him to fight without magic." He paused to let his words sink in. "It's our only chance."

Haakon frowned as he considered what was said, then nodded. "It seems possible. Let's go, General. Grab your weapon." When the General was prepared, they strode out to the field side by side. "Men! Fall back! Disengage and fall back!" he ordered as they approached, his sword out and ready.

* * *

A final soldier had been unlucky enough to still be too close to Nik, and he drove the man to the ground with a final crushing blow. Looking around, he saw the men pulling back, and he gave a bloodthirsty smile. "What's the matter? Are you all SCARED of one man? Come on!" he shouted at his opponents.

"I ordered them to fall back, Nikolaus," Haakon said as he walked toward the former King. Nik spun to face him, Mjolnir raised defensively. "Draw back your storm. We need to talk." Aspers nodded from beside him, his sword drawn as well.

Nik hesitated, then settled the winds around the three of them; he let the storm continue to rage over the rest of the kingdom. "There are no words you can say to bring me to your side, Haakon," he growled. "So whatever last words you have, say them now." Magic pulsed in his free hand, ready for an immediate release. If either man attacked, he would not hesitate. Both of his enemies would die.

Haakon lowered his sword and smiled. "I wouldn't think of trying, Nikolaus," he told his opponent. "Instead, we have come to strike a bargain. Stop this storm and face the two of us without magic. If you win, you walk out of here free. If we defeat you, your death will be quick." He smiled at Nik, his face showing his confidence. But Nik could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and the monster could smell the fear.

Nik barely hesitated. "I accept your challenge," he answered quickly. "Let us finish this, here and now." The storm ceased suddenly, and the sun shone brightly, glinting off the snow and sleet covered surfaces, as the temperature slowly began to rise once more. "Be warned, I am not easy to dispose of, as your father once found out."

"Then it's a good thing I am not my father," Haakon replied, dropping into a fighting stance. Beside him, Aspers did the same. "I do not underestimate my foes as he did." Without giving Nik another moment to prepare, Haakon sprung forward, immediately on the attack. He circled around, trying to push Nik between himself and Aspers and end the battle quickly.

Nik fell into a defensive stance, and parried every swing his opponent made. Just before Aspers left his sight, he jumped away, forcing the two men next to one another again. As he danced away from their combined strikes, he stepped on something. A quick glance told him it was a short sword; with a quick flick of his boot, it popped into the air and he caught it deftly, swinging it to meet Aspers' next strike while shoving aside another one from Haakon with Mjolnir.

The two men began to push Nik back across the courtyard. He circled, and for a moment had only one opponent in front of him; he pushed hard, swinging both weapons, and made some progress. A moment later, he was back on the defensive as the two men once again moved side by side.

They danced like this for some time before Nik, in his rage, launched himself at both men, stepping between them and attacking both at once. He swept Aspers off his feet with Mjolnir, and slashed at Haakon with the sword. That attack missed, and a quick kick from Haakon sent him stumbling between a pair of wagons. Nik turned in time to block another attack from Haakon, and found himself pushed back with little room to maneuver.

Seeing little choice, he tossed the sword into the air and swung hard at his opponent with the hammer. Haakon's sword and his hammer connected, and the sword cracked and shattered. Following with a kick to the knee, Nik was rewarded with a pop and a shriek of pain from the other man. He sent his opponent sprawling with a quick shove, and the sword he had tossed clattered to the ground several feet away.

A shadow caught Nik's attention, and he spun quickly to find Aspers behind him, sword raised high for a killing blow. Nik started to step back and raise his hammer, when a translucent blue blade suddenly appeared through the other man's chest, covered in blood. Both men stared at the blade for a moment in shock and confusion as blood slowly stained the General's shirt before they met each other's eyes; Aspers dropped his arms slowly and groaned as the blade withdrew, then collapsed in a heap on the ground, where he expired with a final grunt.

Nik stared at the lifeless body for a moment, uncomprehending. He finally looked up, his mismatched eyes meeting their mirror in the woman before him. He felt the urge to snarl and attack, but a thought in his mind gave him pause. *Nik,* came a call in his mind. *Nik, step back from this edge! You are NOT this force of destruction!*

He knew that call, that voice. Memories assaulted him, and the monster he had unleashed was pushed back toward its cage. He lowered Mjolnir and stood a little straighter. "E-Elsa?" he asked slowly. "B-but...but how? They showed me your burnt body. They brought you to me dead." His mind fought the confusion, the darkness in his mind warring with his consciousness.

"No," she answered. "It wasn't me. I escaped the fire when the floor collapsed, sending John and I into a series of tunnels, though we lost everyone with us either to the soldiers or the fire," Elsa explained carefully, slowly, helping him both to understand she was alive and to restrain the monster he had once feared. "The body they brought you had to be Karly, a rogue who died to help me get here." When she saw the light returning to his eyes, she lowered Coldsaber and reached out to him. "Nik, come back to me. It's not too late; you are NOT a monster. I know you aren't...and I love you."

Those three final words threw Nik's monster back into its cage with a roar and locked it away once more. Nik's breath suddenly came shakily, and he staggered forward. "Oh, Elsa! I thought I'd lost you again! I thought they...they..." he stammered, his voice failing him. Tears streamed down his cheeks in happiness and relief.

Elsa reached out and pulled him to her, shedding her own tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Nik. I'm here, and I've got you," she cried softly. "And I'm never letting go." He buried his head in her shoulder and cried; she mirrored him, her breathing becoming as labored as his.

A horse whinnied, making them both turn and look across the decimated courtyard. Haakon had snuck away, despite the blow to his knee, and mounted a horse; Nik and Elsa watched as he galloped out through the massive hole in the castle wall. When he was out of sight, they stepped from between the wagons, and Elsa sheathed Coldsaber. The soldiers around the courtyard all stepped back and lowered their weapons, none of them willing to face the two now standing together.

Nik saw, for the first time with a clear mind, the devastation he had caused. "Dear god. What have I done?" he croaked out, squeezing Elsa's hand. "The monster...I thought it was the only way. I thought you dead, and...and..." he broke down again, and she pulled him into her arms once more.

She stood there consoling him for several minutes. "Nik, you are not a monster, and this was not your fault," she told him. She forced him to meet her mismatched eyes. "Listen to me, Nik. Hear my voice. You are not a monster. They tortured you, and tried to break you. They did NOT succeed, because you're standing here with me now."

Her smile made him return one weakly, and he nodded. "Thank you, _minn elska_. You have always been the one who reminds me of who, and what, I am." He leaned in and kissed her before he spoke again. "I love you, Elsa."

"And I love you, Nik," she replied softly, her smile coming easier.

Their tender moment was interrupted by three individuals approaching. "Lord Nikolaus, Lady Elsa," John called as he led two others to them. "Forgive my absence. I entered the cells when Haakon fled, to look for more prisoners." He stepped aside and gestured to the man and woman behind him. "I present Prince Viktor and Crown Princess Rosalyn of Valsparta. With the...passing...of her father, Balthazar, they are now the rulers here."

Nik stepped forward, when he recognized them. "Your Highnesses," he bowed, "my apologies for not freeing you earlier. I was...not myself, and not thinking clearly. And Princess Rosalyn, I beg your forgiveness; your father and I had our disagreements, but I regret that my actions during my...unstable...state caused his death."

Viktor nodded, but it was Rosalyn who spoke. "Lord Nikolaus, I do not hold you accountable for your actions," she answered, her tone forgiving. "Haakon held my father's loyalty through our imprisonment; we were also administered the drug they gave you. I understand all too well its effects. As for my father," she paused, weighing her words, "he was an ass, and tried to influence my husband. He was never happy with what he had, and always wanted more. I loved him, but he will not be sorely missed." A murmur of agreement went up around the courtyard before she continued. "As for the damage to our castle, I have a proposition for your son and King; resume trade with Valsparta, and the cost of the damage will be forgiven."

Nik and Elsa glanced to one another quickly. After a quick, silent exchange, they looked back to Rosalyn and bowed. "We will relay your proposition to King Alek, Your Highness," Nik answered for them. "I believe that, given the circumstances, he will agree to mutually beneficial terms."

"Princess Rosalyn," Elsa spoke up, bowing again. "If it would please Your Highness, there is a ship waiting off your coast to return us to Arendelle. Would it be possible to either grant us passage to it, or to send for it directly?"

Rosalyn nodded. "We will give you passage to it. I must ask that you leave with all haste; we have much work to do here to expunge the scourge that was the Uprising. It will be easier with your influence out of the way." She looked pointedly at Nik. "We do not need your bloodlust in our hunt for Haakon."

"We understand, Your Highness," Elsa replied. "We will leave immediately." Nik turned and lifted Mjolnir, securing it in its holder. Then he took Elsa's hand, and the two of them walked out of the castle and toward the docks, John following closely behind.


	117. Last Hurrah

Nik and Elsa sat in Captain Pollox's office, having transferred over to the _Medusa_ from a Valspartian merchant ship the day before. The Captain had tried to welcome them aboard, but Nik had been in no condition for conversations, and Elsa had decided to stay with him. Now, though, they were seated in the Captain's office, deep in conversation.

"The Americas? You drifted that far before you managed to find land?" Nik asked, incredulous. "That had to have been a horrible trip. I've heard that with an undamaged ship that can take longer than a month."

"Indeed, Nik," Karl replied. He frowned again, not for the first time during this conversation. "It was difficult keeping the men together, and we nearly perished. Had it not been for a British warship mistaking us for a damaged merchant ship, we probably would never have made it back across the ocean. But, they offered us all the parts they could spare, and it was enough to limp to Spain." The pain of those memories was evident in the man's voice, and was clearly written on his face.

After a moment, his smile returned. "But I was able to barter with a Spanish shipping company for repairs. Once they saw what this ship would be capable of, they were highly interested. They fixed us right up and put us to work carrying highly valuable shipments and escorting their fleet against pirates, though we didn't run into any until after we'd repaid our debt. We finally met some not long ago, flying flags with crossed bones and swords. We gave them a good thrashing, then outran them," he finished with a chuckle.

"Crossed bones and swords?" Nik asked hesitantly. When Karl nodded, he continued. "Those were Orek's ships. He came to Arendelle not long ago and laid waste to it, trying to wipe out our family." He shuddered for a moment, then finished filling in the captain. "He still lives in prison, but his entire fleet has been destroyed, thanks to our son and niece."

Karl sat with an amazed look on his face for a moment before he nodded once. "Well then, they did the high seas a great favor. This Orek was a scourge, and caused trouble for many acquaintances of mine." He paused for a moment, a pained look on his face. "Some will be sorely missed."

Elsa smiled gently at Captain Pollox. "Well, Karl, it's just wonderful to know you and your crew didn't perish as we had feared," she reminded him again. "When we reach Arendelle, we will explain everything to Alek. I'm sure he won't pursue any action against you, especially given your actions over the last few days. Fear can be a very motivating feeling, but you've proven you are still loyal to your kingdom."

Karl smiled and nodded. "Thank you, M'lady. I can't thank you—" he began, just before a noise from outside interrupted him.

His first mate threw open the door without knocking. "Captain! There's a ship approaching, and it doesn't look friendly," the man informed them, a worried expression on his face. "It's flying the old Duke of Weselton's colors, not the current ones." He stood straight when he finished, awaiting orders from his Captain.

The three seated at the desk exchanged a glance, then rose as one. Nik strapped on Mjolnir, then followed Elsa and Karl out of the room and up to the command deck. *This could be a problem,* he sent to Elsa. *Who would fly those colors anymore? Since Henry became Duke, he has made sure to eliminate all reminders of the previous Dukes.*

She mentally shrugged to him. *It doesn't make sense to me. The only ones who would have resisted would have been...wait. You don't think?* she asked, then looked over her shoulder at him, sending him an image of the Duke who stood with Hans years ago.

His eyes widened at the image. *I didn't think he would still be alive,* he replied. *Perhaps a grandson, though. Henry mentioned that his son was tried and sentenced to death for his actions against the people.*

When they reached the command deck, Karl raised his spyglass. "Sure enough, that's the old Weselton colors. I haven't seen anyone fly those in at least a year," he explained. "I'd heard the new Duke had all the old colors burnt when they created the new ones. This isn't an official ship." He turned then to Nik and Elsa. "My guess would be a rogue vessel. I can't be certain, however. It appears to be named the _Duke's Revenge_." His expression was one of concern, almost pleading for direction from his old King and Queen.

"It's your ship, Captain," Nik reminded him. "If you believe that ship is a threat, take all necessary precautions." He looked over at Elsa and smiled. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my wife." That earned a smile from her, and she reached out and entwined her fingers with his.

Karl nodded, then turned to his crew. "Prepare the lower cannons! But don't open the hatches until ordered!" he commanded. "We aren't yet sure if this is friend or foe!" Then he turned to his first mate. "Arm the deck crew. Short swords and rapiers only. We need to be ready in case they attempt to board. I will NOT risk their lives," he said as he indicated Nik and Elsa. "We defend them to the death, understand?" The other man nodded and clamored down the steps, calling a few men to assist him in arming the crew.

Minutes passed, and they all watched the other ship approach. Karl kept a close eye on it through his spyglass, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finally he spoke up. "There's not enough men aboard," he commented quietly.

Nik looked at him quizzically. "Not enough men? What do you mean, Captain?" He reached back as he spoke, nervously touching Mjolnir's handle, then reached out for Elsa.

Without lowering his spyglass, Karl explained. "A ship that size needs a lot more men on the deck than are visible. There are only two men on the command deck, and maybe six on the main deck that I can see." He lowered the glass then and looked to Nik. "One of the men on the command deck is wearing a Duke's uniform."

Nik looked puzzled for a moment, then held out his hand. "May I borrow that, Captain?" he asked politely. When Karl handed it over, he raised it up and looked over the other ship. "That's not Henry. I don't know who it is, but it ISN'T Henry." He kept looking over the ship, searching for anything.

When the ship was almost alongside them on the port side, Elsa grabbed his arm hard. Nik lowered the spyglass and glanced at her, noticing she had Coldsaber in her hand and was pointing at something. He followed to where she pointed, and his blood ran cold; that red hair, barely visible above the railing, was unmistakeable. "Haakon," he whispered, ice forming on the spyglass. To Karl, he spoke a bit louder. "They're going to attack. We need to strike first and pull away."

Karl didn't ask questions of his old King. "Hard to starboard! Open the lower cannon hatches and prepare to fire!" he shouted loudly. The crew sprung into action quickly, and the _Medusa_ began to swing away from the other warship. When it appeared they wouldn't move away fast enough, he shouted one more order. "Prepare to repel boarders!"

Nik had Mjolnir in his hand in an instant. He withheld his storm magic; lightning wouldn't agree with the cannons' gunpowder. Ice, however, would work quite nicely. Beside him, he saw Elsa fully form Coldsaber's ice blade. He nodded to her, and they stood side by side, prepared for the worst.

They heard shouts from the _Revenge_, and watched as men began swinging across on ropes. At least two dozen men landed on the deck, immediately engaging the deck crew. Karl leaned into the tube that he used to relay orders below decks and shouted into it. "Aim and fire all lower port cannons!" Then he turned his attention back to the deck, moving to the staircase and drawing his sword.

Thirty cannons roared from the _Medusa_ just as twenty answered from the _Revenge_. At this range, neither ship could miss, and every round impacted somewhere. Chunks of wood flew everywhere, and some sections of railing disappeared from the _Medusa_. The _Revenge_ faired far worse, as half again as many shots peppered it than it fired. Several shots from the _Medusa_ had been aimed below the waterline, and the rest targeted the deck. The railings disappeared, and men flew through the air as the deck exploded underneath them.

No one on the _Medusa_ could take the time to celebrate, however. The deck crew was fully engaged, and as the two ships moved apart, some of the rest of the crew came topside to assist. "Put some distance between us!" Captain Pollox shouted over the ring of steel coming off the deck as he cut down the first man to try to top the stairs. A quick kick sent the man tumbling to the deck, and the Captain turned to check on his passengers. "Nik! Elsa! Look out!"

Four men dropped to the deck in front of them, causing them to take a step back. One wore a light green cloak. Another smiled, and his green eyes twinkled as the wind ruffled his red hair. "Greetings, Nikolaus, Elsa. We have some unfinished business." With that, Haakon, Roland, and the two others charged, cutting down the man at the wheel as they did.

Nik blocked Haakon, catching the red haired man's sword with Mjolnir's handle, and pushed him back. Then he spun low and swept Roland off his feet, causing the man to crash to the deck. Nik used his momentum to turn back around, and he stood just in time to meet another swing from Haakon. Blade met hammer over and over, and Nik slowly began pushing Haakon back. Finally, with a hard swing, Nik caught his opponent under the arm and lifted him up, sending the man over the railing and crashing to the main deck below. Without another thought, he spun to face Roland, the man in the light green cloak.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa found herself deflecting strikes from two opponents. They almost had her surrounded, when a battle cry sounded. Karl crashed into one of the men, driving him to the deck and sending his sword skittering away. The Captain rolled to his feet, his sword in front of him as the other man struggled to rise. The man lunged for his sword, and Karl lashed out with a vicious kick to the man's ribs.

The man managed to roll to his feet, sword back in hand, but being injured, didn't stand much of a chance. Karl charged, and with a flurry of strikes finished his opponent off quickly. Then he turned, preparing to help whoever needed it.

Elsa's opponent had pushed her back close to the railing. He was much bigger and stronger than her, and she almost fell or lost Coldsaber a few times. When the man paused and smiled viciously at her, she glanced over her shoulder, noticing the vast expanse of water behind her. An idea quickly formed in her mind, and she turned back to her opponent. When he charged her again, she created a patch of ice on the deck and pushed herself to the side. The big man, caught off guard, cried out as he slid into and over the railing, falling into the water below.

Down on the main deck, the crew of the _Medusa_ were fairing well. Most of the boarders had been driven over the side or slain, and the few remaining were cornered. A few words from the first mate convinced them to throw down their weapons and surrender. Before they could be chained, a scream rolled across the deck, and all eyes turned to the command deck to see where it came from.

* * *

Nik stood in the center of the command deck, Mjolnir held menacingly in his right hand. His opponent, Roland, lay by the railing with a shattered leg and arm, unconscious from blood loss. Karl was sprawled on the deck, unconscious from a blow to the head. Haakon stood facing Nik, a knife at Elsa's neck. It was pressing in slightly, and a bead of blood welled around the tip.

"Release her, Haakon!" Nik roared. "Release her and face me, you coward!" He took a step forward, and instantly froze when Haakon twisted the knife, making Elsa scream again.

"Coward? Me?" he asked with a sneer. "No, Nikolaus, I'm not a coward. I'm just making sure I win!" He smiled as he gripped Elsa harder. "You see, to kill me, you have to go through her. Or you surrender, I kill you, then her anyway. No matter what, you lose!" Glancing down at the woman in his grip, he added, "Oh, and don't get any ideas. I feel ice, or any other magic, and this knife goes through your throat."

Nik lowered Mjolnir slightly. "What do you want, Haakon?" he asked in a quieter voice. "Why are you so obsessed with us? Your father was a criminal and a monster. He was never satisfied with—"

"You lie!" The green eyed man bellowed, silencing Nik. "My father was an incredible man! He was born to be a King! But at every turn he was denied!" His anguish began to show, and a tear slid down his cheek. He gave Elsa's arm a twist, and she cried out yet again. "This bitch and her sister denied him the throne that should have been his! And you murdered him in cold blood!"

Nik lowered his hammer to the deck and let go of it. "Yes. I killed him. He attacked my family, and injured Elsa," he explained to the distraught man. "I took a blood oath to avenge my family. And so when he was about to execute my wife and her sister, I killed him." He glanced over Haakon's shoulder, then met the other man's eyes and smiled. "And I would do it again."

Haakon screamed profanities at Nik, and drew back his blade to thrust it into Elsa's neck. Just as he did, cannons roared, and the deck behind them exploded as a few shots hit. Elsa was thrown toward Nik, and he caught her in midair; Haakon was launched toward the back of the ship, where he landed on top of one of his dead comrades. Panting, he rolled off the body and leaned against the railing.

Everyone's eyes turned to the red haired man where he sat. Karl had been shaken awake by the blast and sat staring at the man, but it was a gasp from Elsa that made Haakon glance down; he saw the handle of his knife protruding from his own chest. His shirt began to stain red as his blood flowed freely, and he looked back up to them. He tried to work his mouth, but no words would come. Finally, a single word escaped his lips: "Damn." Then his eyes glassed over, and he breathed his last, his head rolling back against the railing with a soft thump.

A shout from across the water caught their attention. Karl, Nik, and Elsa ran to what was left of the starboard railing and focused on the _Revenge_, listening. From across the waves, they heard a voice shouting demands.

"Captain of the _Medusa_! I am Ronald, rightful Duke of Weselton!" the man shouted. "Drop sails and surrender Nikolaus and Elsa, or prepare to meet your doom! We will not hesitate to fire again!" More commands could be heard, and Karl saw men running about, preparing to reload cannons.

"Ex Oh!" the Captain of the _Medusa_ shouted. When the other man acknowledged and approached from the main deck, he continued. "Are the starboard cannons ready?"

The first mate nodded. "Indeed sir! I took the liberty; all fifty-five starboard cannons are ready to aim and fire. Most of the port ones and all bow cannons should be as well!" A look of understanding crossed the man's face as he figured out what his Captain was about to do.

Karl moved to the wheel. "Get every cannon ready! That ship is our target; leave nothing but splinters!" He swung the wheel, turning them toward the _Revenge_, and closing the distance rapidly. As they neared her, he issued more commands. "Aim starboard cannons and prepare to fire!"

They were almost in firing range when the _Revenge_ began turning toward them, bringing her own cannons to bear. Nik pulled Elsa close and held her, bracing both of them for the impending exchange. He watched men scurry about on the _Revenge_, and began to worry that the _Medusa_ might be boarded again.

"And...FIRE!" came Captain Pollox's sudden command. Fifty-five cannons reported, sending tremors throughout the _Medusa_ as the shots left her in quick succession. Sections of the deck and hull of the _Revenge_ exploded, sending debris and men flying. Their main mast also took a direct hit, and it toppled slowly into the water. Karl swung the wheel and began to bring the _Medusa_ about, but not before their opponents returned fire.

A single shouted command was heard from the _Revenge_, and her twenty deck cannons reported. "Brace for impact!" Karl shouted, just before half the rounds impacted the hull of the _Medusa_. The ship shook as rounds ripped into her, but she held together. When the bow cannons were pointed at the _Revenge_, he shouted again. "Aim and fire bow cannons!"

Twelve more cannons reported, and more explosions could be seen on the _Revenge_. That ship was taking a beating, but it was managing to hold together. Nik was impressed; for a privateer's ship, it was taking the assault well. The _Medusa_, however, could take much more, as she was designed for war.

Karl swung the wheel again to bring their port cannons to bear. "Prepare all port cannons!" he shouted as the men scurried about, rushing to adjust the aim of the cannons. This next volley, if aimed right, would finish off the _Revenge_ and send her to the bottom.

Just before he could issue the order, the _Revenge_ fired her lower cannons. All twenty rounds rushed toward the _Medusa_, and most of them hit hard. One struck a cannon, ripping it from its mountings and tilting it down. The impact set off the powder, and it went off, ripping a hole through the deck of the ship. Karl watched as his ship took damage from the inside, then snarled his command. "FIRE ALL PORT CANNONS!" he roared, and the cannons responded almost immediately.

Across the waves, the side of the _Revenge_ exploded again, and large chunks of it began separating from the hull. Fires could be seen igniting and spreading quickly. Men jumped over the side and into the water; most were overboard before the first explosions went off. Within seconds, every keg of powder on board the _Revenge_ had exploded, and nothing was left of the ship but a few burning timbers.

Karl watched the other ship for a few moments before turning to Nik and Elsa. "Your Majesties...pardon me, old habit," he apologized when he noted their surprised expressions. "We should look for survivors. I may not have brig space for all of them, but I certainly have enough irons."

Nik nodded in agreement. "Go ahead, Captain Pollox. We can't leave these men this far from land. Bring them aboard. We will decide their fate in Arendelle." With that, he took Elsa's hand and lead her down to their cabin, one of the few rooms that somehow hadn't taken any damage. Once there, he held her tight; this battle, like so many others, had shaken them both badly.

* * *

Of the crew of the _Revenge_, the _Medusa_ recovered only fifteen, in addition to those few who had surrendered after the boarding. Conspicuously missing from those numbers was the man who wore the uniform of a Duke, Ronald; the last any of the crew had seen, he had been standing on the command deck of the _Revenge_ with her captain, just before cannon fire from the _Medusa_ turned it to splinters.

Of the survivors pulled from the wreckage, only two refused to submit to their arrest; those two men were older, and insisted they were sworn to the legitimate Duke of Weselton. When informed that Ronald was no longer living, they still refused to join the crew, but willingly entered the brig, sullen looks upon their sideburned faces.


	118. Home

Nik stood in the bow of the _Medusa_ as Arendelle grew larger before them. The sea air surrounded him, and he breathed it in deeply. "I never thought I'd be so glad to go home," he commented as Elsa approached and slid her arms around his waist. "I don't know that I want to go abroad again for a while."

She giggled into his shoulder. "Believe me, I share that sentiment," she replied. "Our first vacation, and it turned into an absolute nightmare." She slid around in front of him and looked up with a smile. "But we made it through together, despite everything."

He nodded, then leaned down and kissed her, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Indeed we did." A frown crossed his lips, and he lowered his head to her shoulder, holding her tightly. "What happened in Valsparta," he began, his breath catching, "was worse than anything I've ever done. I WAS the monster for a while." He lifted his head and smiled at her, his eyes filled with tears. "And you saved me. You always save me."

Elsa pulled him close, cradling his head against her shoulder. "And I always will, my love," she answered. "I always will, just like you always save me."

"Ahem," Captain Pollox's voice interrupted them. "I'm sorry to intrude, but we'll be docking in minutes. King...I'm sorry, Lord Nikolaus, Lady Elsa, could you possibly...convince...King Aleksander not to have me arrested for theft?" he asked cautiously. "This is, after all, still an Arendelle and Northern Alliance vessel, despite how long we've been away."

Nik turned to the man and smiled. "Captain Pollox, after your actions to protect Elsa and I, I doubt that will be an issue. You have proven that you are still a loyal man of the North, and that loyalty means more than any apology ever could. Besides," he added belatedly, "what happened to drive you away was beyond your control, and to not return immediately is understandable. The ship needed proper repairs as soon as possible." He smiled to reassure the Captain, and extended his hand; the Captain readily shook it. "Thank you for your service and help, Karl."

Pollox nodded gratefully. "In that case, I recommend you two make ready. We dock in five minutes." With that, he turned and headed to the command deck to issue commands to dock the ship.

Nik turned to Elsa, the excitement, relief, and worry mixing in his features. "Well, here we go." He clutched her hand, and they turned back to watch as the docks approached. When they looked hard enough, they could see their family waiting for them.

Minutes later, the _Medusa_ was docked and the gangplank lowered. Nik and Elsa were the first off the ship, followed by both John and Captain Pollox. They walked as a group to where the dock met land, where Alek, Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the family stood waiting. Ida ran to her grandparents, who scooped her up and held her between them, shedding tears of joy.

When they finally regained their composure, Nik and Elsa put Ida down and turned back to their family. Alek stood stiffly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Mama, Papa," he said formally, his face impassive. He held it for a moment before his mask began to crack; he broke down in tears of joy and rushed to his parents, wrapping his arms around them both tightly. "I was so afraid when I got your letter, Mama," he told them through his sobs. He managed to lift his head and look at them. "I thought we might lose you both. I thought I'd be going to war."

They both hugged him tightly in return. "Never underestimate love, son," Nik replied through his own tears. "Or your mother's determination. Those two things are impossible to stop." He felt Elsa giggle slightly at his statement, but there was no way he was going to deny the truth.

When they finally pulled apart, the rest of the family came forward to greet them. Anna wrapped her sister in a tight embrace, saying something about if they ever left again she was going to hunt them down. Johan and Aksel had come down from Stonewell, and embraced their brother hard, telling him he wasn't allowed to leave the kingdom without them as escorts ever again. It was a tearful, yet joyous occasion. Even Klara and Alandr had come out to welcome them home.

Throughout the royal family's reunion, John and Captain Pollox stood rigidly at attention. When the family finished greeting one another, Elsa and Nik turned to their companions. "Son," Nik began slowly, "we have a couple people who we'd like to introduce. First, this is John Eastman, formerly of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria's Royal Guard." Nik then turned to Pollox. "And you may remember Captain Karl Pollox, Captain of the _Medusa_, formerly the _Pirate's Bane_ of the Northern Fleet." He looked to his son, waiting for his words to sink in.

Realization and recognition slowly washed over Alek. "Wait, our lost Captain Pollox?" he asked, staring hard at the man. When Karl nodded, Alek reached out and shook the man's hand. "Welcome back, Captain. And thank you for your assistance in rescuing my father. It is much appreciated. What can I offer you as a reward?"

The Captain bowed and smiled at Alek. "King Aleksander, there are only two things I would ask for as reward. I would very much like to keep myself and my crew out of prison for desertion, and I would also like to keep the _Medusa_ and continue to be a merchant. I find the lifestyle agrees with me." He straightened when Alek frowned, and added quickly, "Of course, if Arendelle and the Northern Alliance ever had need of me, I would always respond. Despite my absence, I am still loyal to my homeland."

Alek thought for a moment, then nodded. "Captain, the circumstances of your disappearance were far beyond your control. I hold no ill will against you or your crew; you are all pardoned of any charges of desertion. If anything, we owe you so much more. As for your ship," he paused, looking over the vessel, "I see no reason you cannot keep it as payment for your services. Were it not for your skillful handling of this ship, my mother may well be sitting beside my father in some dark cell, or suffering a worse fate." He smiled and turned back to the Captain. "I see she's a little worse for wear. We'll have a shipwright team come out and make proper repairs in the next few days."

Pollox bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, you are wise and fair beyond measure, much as your father and mother before you," he complimented. "I humbly thank you for your generosity. I will forever be but a message away. I have long wanted to return home; I will establish our home port here in Arendelle, which will put the _Medusa_ in these waters all the more often."

Alek nodded his acceptance, then turned to John. "John, is it?" he asked politely. When John nodded, he continued. "I'm sure my parents have both said so several times, but from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for helping bring my parents home." He held out his hand, and John shook it quickly. "Is there anything Arendelle and the Northern Alliance can offer you for your aid?"

John bowed slightly. "Your Majesty, I was Captain of the Queen's Guard in England. She allowed me to join the Lady Elsa on her quest, and I would like to send word that we were successful." He met Alek's stare and smiled. "But I cannot return to England after seeing all that I have. No one would believe my stories, and I have no family to return to anyway." With that, he drew his sword and knelt, offering it to Alek. "In light of that, I offer myself and my sword to your service, King Aleksander. Accepting me and giving me a new place to call home would be all that I could ever ask for."

"Rise, my friend," Alek told the Englishman. When John stood, he smiled and nodded. "I believe I can make use of a man with your skills. We will find you a place here, do not fear. Welcome to the kingdom." He nodded to the man, then turned back to his parents. "We didn't have time to plan a large celebration for your return, but word has already been spread; there will be a party in the castle courtyard tonight for you both. We are all very glad to have you home safe."

Nik and Elsa exchanged a glance, then smiled at their son. "It really isn't necessary," Elsa told him. "But if you're going to insist, then I suppose we don't have much choice, do we?" When Alek nodded, she smiled. "Well, in that case, we'd best head in and get cleaned up. The rest of Arendelle won't want to see us like this," she indicated their salt-stained clothes, dirty from the voyage.

The entire family had a laugh at that, and Alek stepped aside, gesturing toward the castle. "Please, Mama, Papa, I'd be honored if you would lead us inside." He smiled broadly, and the two of them couldn't help but think he had something else planned. Smiling and nodding, however, they obliged him.

When they entered the main square of the city, Nik and Elsa heard clapping. As the volume increased, cheers started coming as well. Glancing around, they saw the citizens of Arendelle stepping out of homes and shops to line the streets and leaning out from upper story windows. Every man, woman, and child present smiled, clapped, and cheered for their return. As they made their way to the castle, Nik and Elsa smiled and waved in return; it humbled them greatly to be received in such a manner, and to be reminded of just how much the kingdom still loved them.

* * *

Alek, Klara, and Anna had outdone themselves for such a short-notice party. The entire city had pitched in, hanging decorations and stringing lights in record time. The cooks and bakers had dropped all other work to provide food for the party, and drinks were brought out from the castle stores. The courtyard was packed, and a music group was filling the air with their sounds, ranging from waltzes to more upbeat numbers, and everything in between.

Nik and Elsa danced together for most songs, and their hands were almost always entwined, but as the guests of honor, everyone wanted to give their regards. At one point, however, Anna stole Elsa away, and Alek joined his father. The two men stood silently on the sidelines for a while, watching the party, before either of them spoke.

It was Alek who broke the silence. "Papa," he began hesitantly, "I just wanted to tell you I'm here to listen if you need it. I know what it's like to be held captive; I've been there twice." They both looked at one another, and each man could see the pain in the other's eyes. "Though I can't imagine what the torture was like. I won't pry, Papa, but if you ever want to talk, I'm always here."

Nik smiled weakly, his eyes wet. "Thank you, son. I appreciate it." He looked back out at the crowd, and watched as Elsa and Anna joined in a lively group dance. Alek started a bit when he began to speak again. "It was one of the most horrifying things I've ever experienced. Whatever that...stuff...was that they injected me with, I wouldn't use it on my worst enemy. I was fortunate. Haakon said they used it on many other people, and only two survived; he claimed those two could no longer function as people. I learned later that he gave the Crown Princess of Valsparta and her husband a dose as well.

"And then there was knowing your mother could feel everything I could," he continued. His eyes met Elsa's as she danced, and he saw her empathetic expression; she knew he was talking about what happened, though he encouraged her to keep dancing. "I tried to get her to stay away, and I somehow blocked my own magic. Yes, somehow it was possible, though I don't remember exactly how. I may have been hallucinating when I did it," he said to Alek's astonished stare. "Anyway, the drug became much more powerful to me after that, and I was out for days. But when they brought a body before me, claiming it was Elsa's...I just...it was the last straw. I snapped, and caused so much damage..."

He trailed off, and Alek turned and embraced him. Nik stood still for a moment, crying quietly before he returned it. "It wasn't your fault, Papa," Alek consoled him. "They had put you through so much, and it's amazing you made it through. They pushed you to a dark place, and you made it back, even if it took Mama to do it. You will NEVER be what you fear."

Nik pulled back and smiled at his son. "Thank you, Alek. I'm glad you all believe in me so much. It makes it easier to believe that myself." He paused for a moment, then smiled and released his boy. "Your mother would like to dance with you. Go. I'll be fine." He pushed Alek toward the dance floor, then watched as they began to dance. His heart lightened, and he knew things were going to get better. He just needed time.

*And I'll be beside you for all of it,* came Elsa's thought after several minutes. He smiled all the brighter, because he knew she was absolutely right. *Now get out here and dance with me. Frida has stolen Alek away.* With that tone, Nik found his way through the crowd and to her, falling into step with the dance and sweeping her across the floor.

* * *

By the next spring, the kingdom had yet another reason to celebrate: Princess Ida had a new baby sister. They named her Liv.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ThunderSnow returns home, a little worse for wear, but safe. The Uprising has been put down, as its major players have been vanquished. **

**This is the last actual chapter in TIaWS. I still have an Epilogue to post, along with all of my thank yous and what not. It should be up by the end of the week.**


	119. Epilogue: In Time

Thirty years later, the peace remained unbroken. Kingdoms avoided war, and the Arendelle Alliance, as it had come to be known, had not been threatened. Times changed, as did leaders; Ida had been Queen for several years now, and took a young man from Karland, Erik, for her King Consort.

Liv married Henry's son, Daniel, and moved to Weselton. When his father expressed his desire to step down as Duke, the people there asked Daniel to take over; he did so graciously, promising as the new Duke to follow in his father's footsteps and continue working to improve Weselton's standing in the world. Liv stood beside him as Duchess.

But while the Arendelle Alliance was prosperous and at peace, sadness could still be found. In a darkened bedroom in the family wing of Arendelle castle, Alek lay abed, his age threatening to take him into the afterlife. On one side of his bed sat Ida, a sad expression on her face, though she had accepted her father's fate. Liv sat beside her, having come in from Weselton a day before; tears fell freely down her cheeks, as she hadn't seen her papa in over a year, and found it hard to see him like this.

On the other side of the bed, indeed, the darker side of the room, two figures stood, their faces hidden by the black, hooded capes they wore. Their faces, if they'd been seen, were both grim; they had been fearing this day for years, more so than any others that had already passed except one. They knelt next to the bed as one, and a woman's hand reached out to take Alek's. "It's almost time, isn't it?" the hand's owner asked softly.

Alek's eyes opened slightly, and he turned his head toward her. "Yes," he managed after a ragged breath. "I can feel it. I won't be here much longer. But it's okay. I've had a long, happy life with all of you. Now I can go see everyone who has gone before."

"Papa," Liv almost cried out as she moved to his side and took his other hand, "I love you, Papa. I'll...I'll miss you, more than I ever have." She wiped more tears from her eyes, and Ida moved beside her and hugged her.

"I know you will, little one. But always remember that I am so very proud of you, of both of you," he replied, his voice weakening as he spoke. "You have both done your family proud, and you'll continue to do so, I just know it."

A man's voice came from the other hooded figure. "You've done your family proud as well, Alek. You have been a good son, a good father, and a good man. We will all miss you." His voice was barely a whisper as he finished, and he choked back a sob as he rested his hand over Alek's and the woman's.

"Thank you," Alek answered hoarsely. "That means so much to me, more than you could ever know. I'm glad I was able to make you proud." His hand twitched, his feeble attempt at a squeeze. "Ida, you are a great queen. I know you'll continue to make our people proud, and Erik will support you no matter what. I love you so much, my daughter."

Ida choked back her own sob. "Thank you, Papa," she managed after a moment, wiping away her first tear since they'd gathered there. "I have a great legacy to follow. I'll do my best."

Alek coughed hard a few times, and squeezed his eyes again. "It's time," he whispered. "I love you all." Another sharp intake of breath, and Alek passed away before their eyes.

The four of them wept silently together, none of them able to find any words.

* * *

On a hill above Arendelle, two old monument stones no longer stood alone. To one side stood a trio: two stones, with a third, smaller stone beside them. Written on these stones were the following names: Princess Anna Bjorgman, Daughter of Agdar and Idunn; Kristoff Bjorgman, Husband to Princess Anna; and Sven, Faithful Hero of Arendelle. To the other side, several others could be found, including: Princess Klara the Fireheart, Daughter of Anna and Kristoff; her husband Alandr; and Queen Frida, Wife to King Aleksander. A new stone had just been placed that morning, for King Aleksander the Stonebearer, son of Nikolaus and Elsa.

Conspicuously missing, however, were stones for those last two. Two stones still stood in Hartlande for them, though it was widely rumored that it was not their final resting place. Some claimed they were laid to rest in Stonewell, though there was no marker for them there, either.

The ceremony was somber, as could be expected for a gathering of mourners. Few words were uttered by those gathered, though the Bishop delivered a message, both honoring the deceased and praying for his safe passage to the afterlife. Many in the crowd expressed their grief through sobs or outright tears.

At the forefront of those assembled stood six figures. Queen Ida and King Erik stood in the center, dressed in their mourning clothes. To their right, Duke Daniel held Duchess Liv as she cried. To their left, two more stood silently, their faces obscured by the black hooded cloaks they wore. Indeed, all of them that could easily be seen were their entwined hands as they stood side by side.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, the group dispersed slowly, with many coming forward to express their sympathy and condolences to the Queen and her sister. The cloaked pair stood off to the side, a respectful distance away. When the group dispersed, they continued to stand silently, giving the other four time to grieve together.

After a few minutes, Ida and Erik approached, with Liv and Daniel a step behind. "Granpapa, Nana," Ida began softly, "I'm glad you could be here with us. It means the world to us all."

Nik and Elsa glanced around, then lowered their hoods slowly. Their mirrored eyes were ringed with red, the only indication that they'd been crying. They were nearly eighty now, yet their appearance hadn't changed. "There is nowhere else we'd have been, Ida," Nik told her, his voice wavering slightly. "We've been fearing this day for years; we belong with family today more than any other." Beside him, Elsa nodded in agreement, then put an arm around him and pulled herself close; Nik returned the gesture, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Ida smiled as warmly as she could at them for a moment before her expression turned serious. "There's something you should know," she told them quietly, keeping her voice from carrying. "I met with Bulda about a month ago. She told me...well, she told me the magic in our family was going to skip several generations, if it returns at all. The world is changing, and she can't see what magic's place in it will be. If and when it resurfaces, there is a strong possibility it won't be as powerful as it has been recently. The people are also asking for more autonomy, and I believe the kingdom will split into two new countries to avoid a revolt."

Elsa nodded and straightened, meeting her granddaughter's eyes. "Yes, she's told us that as well. She mentioned it had to do with the end of the prophesy," she answered hesitantly. "Why do you bring it up, sweetheart?"

Ida was silent for a moment, apparently considering her next words. When she finally spoke, it wasn't to them. "Erik, can I have it?"

Erik unclipped the scabbard from his belt, the sword still sheathed in it, and handed it to Ida silently. She took it in both hands and turned back to her grandparents, pulling the sword out some to reveal the blue blade. On the hilt, the wolf's eyes stayed a dull red. "We made a replica to pass down. But Granpapa, Frostbite belongs to you. You and Nana can use it as it should be used. None of us can." She held it out horizontally, resting in her open palms. "I ask that you take the real one with you."

Nik silently studied his granddaughter's eyes for several moments, then looked down at the blade she held. *She really means it,* he sent to Elsa. *She wants us to take it.* He looked down into the eyes that mirrored his own, unsure what to do or say. Elsa shrugged slightly, her thoughts telling him it was his decision to make.

Nik looked back at the blade he'd carried for years, the one that had been used to protect the kingdom for generations. Finally he nodded. "We will take it, and keep it safe. If and when it's needed again, I'll try to make sure it returns."

He reached out with both hands, one finding the hilt, the other the scabbard. When his hand closed around the hilt, the blade pulsed a brighter blue, and the eyes of the wolf came to life once more, the soft glow returning to them as the blade responded to the magic he carried.

Elsa felt the surge through their shared thoughts. *I always forget just how much that boosts our magic,* she commented silently to him. *Will you keep Mjolnir?*

Nik slid the blade back into the scabbard slowly as he considered her question. *No. I'll hide it in one of the displays in Stonewell, or perhaps with my brothers' resting places, when we stop on our way home.* To their granddaughter, he said aloud, "We're leaving in the morning. May we stay in the castle tonight?" When she nodded, he continued, "Thank you. You four go ahead, we're going to stay here for a bit longer."

The younger family members turned then and headed for the city. When Nik and Elsa were alone, they stepped up to the markers for Anna and Kristoff. "He's with you now, little sister," Elsa said as an icy tear slid down her cheek. "Take care of him. I wish..." She paused, unable to finish her thought as she choked down a sob. "I miss you, Anna. And I always will. Say hello to Mama and Papa for me." Nik moved beside her and wrapped her in his arms for support.

A gentle breeze came up, whipping their cloaks around for a moment before settling back down. Neither of them summoned it.

* * *

*We weren't supposed to outlive them all,* Nik sent to her as he prepared for bed. He'd already set Mjolnir against the dresser next to Frostbite, and now tossed his shirt aside as he moved closer to her. He needed to feel her near him, and he knew she could sense it.

*I know. But what can we do?* Elsa asked as she pulled her brush a final time through her hair, then turned to look at him. *It's sad, really, that we've watched so many go before us. But,* she paused as she rose and closed the distance between them, her arms wrapping around him, *we will always have each other. That will help.*

Nik lowered his head as he pulled her close, his forehead resting against hers. *Yes, _minn elska_. It will help. And as long as we remember them, and keep them in our hearts, they'll live with us forever.* He shuddered a bit as he took a breath, then lifted her off the floor. *Come, let's go to bed.*

He set her down on the bed, then climbed in with her. Exhaustion pushed them both into slumber almost immediately after they curled up to one another. But it wouldn't be a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nik opened his eyes when he felt the breeze swirl around him, and found himself standing on the edge of a cliff. He looked in both directions, noting that the edge he stood on disappeared into the mist and fog that surrounded him. He didn't see anyone, but he felt Elsa's presence all around him, and knew she was with him somehow. "Where am I?" he asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

A voice he hadn't heard in years answered him from the mist in front of him. "You're at the divide between life and the after," Johan answered. As the fog pulled back, Nik first made out a figure, then his brother snapped into focus; the cliff he stood on turned out to be a ravine. "Don't worry, we're fine. But it isn't your time to join us."

"Us?" Nik asked, though he realized he already knew the answer. Aksel stepped out of the fog beside Johan, a smile on his face. "Why are you all here?" As he spoke, Anna, Kristoff, and Klara appeared as well.

Another voice behind him startled him, and he turned his head; the rest of his body wouldn't respond, and he didn't understand why. "They've come to walk with me, Papa," Alek answered as he stepped up and faced him. "I may have passed, but I still have to cross. And I still had to get something."

Nik stared at his son in confusion, then glanced down. In his hands, Alek held Mjolnir. "That? Why do you need that?" he asked, unable to comprehend what use a weapon would be in the afterlife. "I don't understand."

Aksel answered; he didn't shout, but his voice carried as if he were standing next to Nik. "Because its owner has asked for it back. Remember how we didn't know where it came from?" When Nik nodded, Aksel continued. "It was loaned to you, because it would help you, and you were worthy of it. But now, like Alek, it needs to go home."

"Papa, I love you," Alek told him. "But it's my time to go. Don't worry, we'll all be fine." His son hugged him tight, then turned and stepped off the edge; the mist and fog supported Alek until he stood on the far side with the others. Then they turned back to face him and raised their hands in farewell as the fog closed in around them once more.

* * *

Nik woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the bed, his breathing ragged. He turned when he heard Elsa panting, and saw her mirroring him as she sat beside him. She met his eyes, and he didn't have to ask what was wrong; the tears in her eyes and thoughts told him she'd seen the same dream. They fell into each other's arms and wept.

A sudden thought made Nik pull back and turn toward the dresser. Elsa followed his gaze, then lit the bedside lamp so they could see better. The doors and windows were closed and locked, but what they saw by the dresser left them speechless.

Mjolnir was gone.

* * *

For years to come, adventurers and hunters would occasionally return from the mountains of the far north with odd tales. Sometimes, it was that they got lost, and a small snowman offered them a warm hug, and it and its massive friend guided them back to a path or trail. Other times, two great snow beasts would appear and carry an injured or freezing person to a nearby fur trader's, and vanish before anyone else saw them.

Once, though, a more interesting tale surfaced. A lone man, lost and half frozen, stumbled upon a small home made of ice. Smoke rose from the chimney, and a small greenhouse, likewise constructed of ice, contained a small garden. The two inhabitants offered him a place to warm up and food, then sent him on his way on a horse of snow. As he approached the nearest town, however, the horse crumpled into powder, forcing him to walk the final half mile.

No one believed his story, however, and he set back out to find the house once more. He never reemerged from the mountains.

* * *

**Well, here it is. The absolute end of The Ice and Wind Saga. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I certainly never expected to be at this a year later. It's been quite the adventure, that's for sure.  
Thank you to all my readers. This was written for me, but I'm glad I was able to share it with each and every one of you. To those who left reviews, here or on FFN, I thank you very much. Your feedback has been deeply appreciated.  
I can't say enough about my wife. She supported me through this entire thing, and was more than willing to let me know if things began to go astray.  
Well, that's about it. I do have other projects in the works, and I hope to be able to start posting some of them soon. Keep an eye out for them!**

**Kathy22334 - It's difficult to explain. But you need some kind of starting point, an idea of what you want to happen, so to speak. Then, just write. It won't be what you expected at the end, as it will change and alter itself over and over as you go. If you decide to do it, good luck to you!**

**Seraph of Snows - That's...amazingly accurate for this. I actually didn't remember that line, as it's been a while since I've read the Hobbit. Thank you!**


End file.
